Orange coloured cliffs
by Kryalla Orchid
Summary: E'ara universe, book two. Robin has never been happier, but when he and Starfire begin to share a unique bond, Robin will face the toughest challenge of his life. Rated for adult situations and violence. Major RobxStar, Minor BBxRae.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** __Teen Titans, or any of its counterparts are not mine.  
_

_**Author's Note:** This story is the sequel to **As the dust settles**. Set just after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil (but before Terra returns from the rock)._

_I'm Australian, and coloured is spelt correctly for us. Be wary of other spelling differences, as well as slang.  
_

_**Big Fat Warning:** This story, although it contains light and fluffy moments, is also very dark in places. It contains violence, coarse language and adult situations. _**Rated M.**

_**Edited **- June 2010. The majority of author's notes have been removed. __Review and changes of grammar and spelling. Several inconsistencies and minor plot holes fixed, as well as some character adjustments._**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 **

Jump City had been quietly celebrating.

Not only had their beloved Titans returned, but they had also banded together heroes from across the world to create what was now known as the Titans Network. They had then led said heroes into battle to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. Jump City was grateful to Titans East for stepping up to the plate and protecting their glorious city with the Titans were away, but nothing could dampen their excitement at having their own back.

There was no great ticker-tape parade when the Titans returned home nearly a year after they had left. The Titans silently slipped into town and went straight back to work. So Jump City celebrated quietly too. Children whispered and pointed excitedly whenever a green animal streaked by or a purple shape flew through the sky. People went to work gossiping about the place that they saw the T-Car or the R-Cycle. The Goth's held several depressing poetry marathons.

Many people commented on the changes in the Titans. Beast Boy had grown considerably and now marginally taller than Raven, although his limbs and feet still seemed too big for him. Raven had been spotted coming out of a vegetarian shop carrying what appeared to be tofu. Cyborg had been seen sporting a goatee, but it vanished as fast as it had appeared.

The biggest change had been seen in Robin and Starfire. Robin had grown in stature, rivaling Starfire's height and was beginning to fill out. No one could say anything for certain but something seemed to have changed between the pair. When they appeared in public there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary, they didn't hold hands, there was no kissing to be seen, there was no contact between them other than what was expected between good friends. But there were whisperings that the pair had been seen flying together at night, or the R-Cycle had been spotted near lover's lane, but nothing had ever been proven. Indeed, several fan girls had taken to staking out lover's lane in an attempt to catch the pair, but they never did. It seemed that any change between them romantically was simply wishful thinking.

And then there was the strange studded metal band that had appeared on Robin's arm. Several people theorized that it was the alien version of a wedding ring, while others claimed that the Titans were simply too young for that sort of thing so it must be merely ornamental. The Titans certainly weren't saying anything.

It was a brisk autumn day in early October, nearly three months since the Titans had returned. Trees in the park had already begun dropping their leaves, creating mounds of orange and gold leaves for children to play in. Clouds had begun to fatten with snow.

Somewhere a battle was being waged.

TTTTT

Robin blocked the strike.

He threw himself backward as another strike whooshed past his chin. One hand to the ground, he flipped his legs over his agile body. Planting his feet firmly on the ground he returned to a battle stance.

A figure stood still several paces before him, waiting for his next move. The figure was clothed in a white gi, its features hidden beneath a white ninja hood and mask. A long plait draped over its shoulder.

With a shout, Robin darted forward unleashing a volley of strikes at the figure's head and upper body only to be blocked at every turn. The figure dropped into a crouch to sweep his legs out from under him but Robin was ready. He leaped high into the air, somersaulting over the figure's head and aimed a kick to its back. The figure grunted as the kick struck before it rocked forward, to be narrowly missed by another kick that had been aimed at its head. It planted its hands on the ground, kicking back at him, before flipping its body over its head.

Robin twisted in the air, landing a small distance from the figure and rushed toward it once more. He aiming a flying kick to the figure's head only to find his ankle trapped between its hands.

He growled as it spun his ankle and used the momentum to bring his other leg up and smashing his shin into its shoulder. The force of the hit caused the figure to release Robin's ankle and stagger backward. Robin continued his spin, placing a hand on the ground to push himself back into a fighting position.

Robin breathed hard, noticing the figure in white's chest was also heaving. They had been hard at it for over an hour, thrusting and parrying, dodging and ducking, neither of them managing to get the upper hand, although Robin had managed to get a few good hits in. Robin was just thankful that none of the other Titans were here to witness this. His muscles were beginning to burn with overuse and his bones of arms throbbed with every block. Sweat trickled down his face and caused his hair to drip.

He wiped the sweat on his forehead away with the arm of his own white gi. He undid the belt and shrugging out of the sweaty gi jacket before casting it aside, leaving him with in a pale gray singlet, white gi pants and a band of studded metal wrapped around his arm.

The figure darted forward and swung a fist at him. He grabbed its wrist and twisted, forcing its whole arm forward, smacking the figure in the stomach with his elbow. It twisted its wrist and grabbed onto his hand, rotating its arm and tossed him over its hip. From the ground he kicked its leg behind the shins and knocked the figure to the ground.

Robin arched his back, rocking onto his shoulders and flung his legs in the air, using the leverage to flip himself back on his feet. He reached down and gripped the figure by the shoulders, yanking it to its feet. The figure struggled, before placing a foot onto his chest and pushed. He hissed and thrust the figure away causing it to overbalance and fall backward.

The figure slammed into the nearby wall and bounced, only to be forced back against the wall by Robin's body. One hand clamped its wrists together; the other ripped the hooded mask from its head. Robin froze, panting heavily, his face hovering only inches away.

Starfire's green eyes gazed into his blue ones, her chest heaving as she panted.

She made a small sound and he closed the distance between them, attaching his lips to hers. He released her wrists and yanked her hips toward him before he devoured her lips in frenzy. Her hands snaked around his neck. She rose to a hover and twined her legs around his hips.

His hands deftly tore at her belt stripping her of it and then hastily undid the ties of her jacket, before his hands clamped against her ribs. He tucked his thumbs underneath the singlet she wore beneath, helping it to ride upward so he could place his hands on her bare skin.

He shoved her up against the wall, releasing her lips so he could kiss and lick his way down her jaw. She arched her head back, lengthening her neck, allowing him to lick the salty sweat as he traveled downward. Starfire whimpered involuntarily at the touch of his lips on her damp skin. His hand crept up her singlet to cup her breast as he nibbled on her collarbone.

"GAH! My eyes! My eyes!" Beast Boy shrieked, and there was a dull _thunk _behind them.

Starfire forgot to fly and Robin lost his balance because of her sudden weight. They tumbled to the ground with a thump, Robin ending up sprawling on top of Starfire.

"No, really, don't stop on our account," Cyborg teased from the doorway of the training room. "Shall we get the popcorn, BB?"

Robin groaned and crawled off Starfire to sit on the floor beside her, drawing his legs to his chest to hide the bulge in his gi pants. Every single time he'd managed to get some alone time with Starfire, something had interrupted them. Titan alarms, a crime report from a Titan member stationed halfway across the world. Even Beast Boy and Cyborg seemed to just lie in wait for them to get in a compromising position and then interrupt. "Do you guys have nothing better to do than follow us around and make fun of us?" he asked, looking up at his teammates.

Starfire sat up, her back to the door, hastily fixing her ridden up singlet and redoing her gi. "Perhaps if they suffer the spareness of time, they should complete more sessions of training."

"Dudes!" Beast Boy complained, picking himself up off the floor. "You've been training in here for hours! It went quiet, so we thought you'd left."

Cyborg stabbed a thumb at Beast Boy. "BB's been begging me to time how long it takes for him to shift into a hundred animals. This is the best space for him to do it in."

Robin eyed Beast Boy. "Uh-huh. Sure he has."

"It's true," Beast Boy claimed. "We've even worked on an order of animals so I have to switch from big to small."

Robin groaned and ran a hand over his face. "All right fine. Whatever. Just give us a few minutes, then you can have the room."

"Why?" Beast Boy piped, curiously.

Cyborg grabbed the changeling by the head and dragged him out, closing the door behind him. "He's gonna need a moment to compose himself," Robin heard Cyborg explain through the door.

"Ooooooh," Beast Boy's voice sang as though he suddenly understood.

Robin buried his head in his knees, struggling to rein in his emotions. He briefly wondered if Starfire knew, or even understood what he was going through. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and raised his head to look in Starfire's compassionate orbs. She smiled sweetly and took his hand in her own, intertwining their fingers.

He cleared his throat, feeling more in control of his own body. "You're getting much better at sparing, Star. I don't recall seeing you fly once. You just have to be a bit more careful; you overextended your reach a few times then and some of your landings leave you off balanced."

She smiled and ducked her head, her cheeks reddening. "I thank you, Robin. I will endeavor to improve my techniques."

He chuckled. "I guess it's difficult to land properly when you're also trying to remember not to fly and to pull your punches. It's brilliant just to have someone who could keep up with me. I don't think I've worked that hard in a while."

"I, too, found it quite enjoyable." She smiled at him, before sighing. "I fear I am very sticky, I shall need to travel to the bathroom to shower before I visit Raven. I promised her I would meditate with her and then we were planning to paint the nails."

Robin smiled. "Sounds like fun."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I did not believe that boys like their nails painted." She narrowed her eyes. "Or were you speaking of the shower?

Robin reddened. "Maybe," he replied evasively. He liked this side of Starfire; the deliciously impish and slightly naughty side of her that only he ever got to see.

She whacked him lightly on the shoulder before getting to her feet, pulling him up as well. She bent to retrieve her hood and eyed it thoughtfully. "Must I continue to wear this when we spar? It is very cumbersome."

He looked at the hooded mask in her hand. He had originally asked her to wear it because it was difficult to focus on sparing with her when he could see her face. It was so hard to watch her bite her lip in concentration and not want to kiss the living daylights out of her. He claimed it was part of the uniform, but had since stopped wearing his own. Now it was starting to seem like a game, to try and see if he could corner her and deprive her of the mask. "I guess not," he replied, saddened to see it go. He sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "I'd better go, Star. I've still got a ton of paperwork from Titans East to go through."

"I understand," she said smiling, before leaning in for a quick kiss. "It would be nice to see you for dinner."

He smiled tiredly. "I'll try," he replied and watched her walk from the room, before retrieving his own gear and heading for the showers.

TTTTT

"Raven?" Starfire called as she knocked on her friend's door. She tossed her slightly damp hair over her shoulder and readjusted the skirt of her uniform. "I am ready to commence the meditations with you."

The door was enveloped in black energy, before it slid open. "I was beginning to wonder if I should send out a search party," Raven called from inside the dimly lit room.

Starfire entered, walking toward the center of the room. "I apologise for my delay, Robin and I were…"

"Distracted?"

Starfire felt a blush colour her cheeks. "Um… Yes."

"Nevermind," Raven said from her seat on her bed, a big black book on her lap. "I've been reading. At least you managed to coax him out of his office for a while."

"Yes," she replied. "I do not believe it is healthy for him to be locked away all day."

Raven shrugged and placed her book on the bed beside her. "Well, we were away for nearly a year. He probably still has weeks of catching up to do."

"He mentioned that he is getting numerous reports of criminal activity through the Titan Network. I know that he has an abundance of work to complete and I have tired to be understanding, I just wish…"

"That he'd spend more time with you," Raven finished with a small nod.

"Not just with me," Starfire explained hastily, wanting to be understood. "He rarely has time to train with Cyborg, or play games with Beast Boy, or discuss all manner of philosophy with you. He should let us assist him in the work of papers."

Raven shrugged again. "You know Robin," she said. "No paperwork we do would be good enough. He'll still be looking over our shoulder and redoing it when we are not looking. At least the Brotherhood of Evil has been defeated and the criminal activity lately has been reduced petty thieves. He'll be on top of the work soon." Raven got to her feet and drifted to the center of the room. "Shall we?"

Starfire floated over to hover beside her, copying Raven's meditative stance. "Please."

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos," _the pair began to chant, their voices blending together.

Starfire felt her mind floating away as a sense of peace and tranquility swept over her. She truly enjoyed meditating with Raven and knew that Raven looked forward to it as well. She knew that the chant enabled Raven to retreat into the haven in her own mind, allowing worldly troubles to drop away, but it was a completely different experience for Starfire.

For Starfire, meditating was a way to return to her favorite place on Tamaran. She imagined herself floating on a tall rocky cliff overlooking a vast desert of orange sand, the bright sun of Tamaran setting on the horizon. She always felt truly at peace when she remembered her cliff top retreat. She could almost feel the wind blowing through her hair and could almost smell the hint of baking sand. She smiled quietly to herself as she continued to chant, looking out over the orange desert of her home.

… _hate paper …_

Starfire frowned, as Robin's voice seemed to arrive as though floating on the wind, weaving in and out of the air, only allowing her snippets of what he was saying. The vision of her cliff top dissolved as she blinked open her eyes, returning momentarily to Raven's room. She glanced around, but could not see him there. She shut her eyes resolutely and continued to chant along with Raven. Slowly her desert vision reappeared and she watched the sun sink lower.

_… Bumblebee … information … report… don't want … much_ _description..._

Starfire faltered in her chanting, opening her eyes once more. Turning her head, she confirmed that they were alone in the room. She coughed, shifted slightly and returned to her chanting. Her desert was rebuilt slower this time as she was having trouble concentrating, but the instant it returned, so did Robin's disjointed voice.

… _stayed … Starfire… needed … break … been neglect … she … to me… eyes… lips… breasts … delicious… _

Starfire snapped open her eyes with a gasp, her mind reeling. She fell to the ground with a thump, forgetting for the second time that day to float. What was going on?

Raven stopped chanting and opened an eye. "What's wrong?"

Starfire lifted her head sheepishly. "I believe I am having the trouble concentrating today. I am hearing Robin's voice inside my head."

Raven opened both her eyes and looked at Starfire, her eyebrows drawn in thought. "It's probably just wishful thinking, seeing as you've barely spent any time together lately. Concentrate harder."

Starfire nodded and floated back up to Raven's side. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos."_

The instant Starfire closed her eyes and cleared her mind, Robin's voice returned.

_Gah … two pipsqueaks … report …never understand …_

Starfire frowned, her forehead creasing in concentration. The picture of the orange Tamaranian desert slowly returned, Robin's voice continuing to echo through her meditation but Starfire was determined to ignore it.

_… try this …Control Freak … appearance … tested …east … challenge … Starfire's …challenge … learning … fast … no concentrate … Freak …interesting … shark … detonators …same time … stopped … Speedy … arrow… … … … to go away again …_

Starfire allowed Robin's voice to wash over her and tried not to concentrate on it, instead watching the sun setting over the desert. Gradually Robin's voice flittered away to a whisper, an ever present droning that Starfire was able to ignore until she heard her name again.

_… Starfire … others … Wayne … Christmas … She … enjoyed … spent … more time …ourselves … no interruptions … alert … Boy … Cyborg … too busy …disturb … … be nice … all to myself … I miss her… … Dick … concentrate … work …_

Starfire sighed and opened her eyes. Hearing Robin's voice inside her head made it very difficult to concentrate on remaining in a meditative state. It made no sense, it was almost as though he was having a conversation with himself, but he wasn't in the room. She checked her communicator, but it wasn't active. She floated down to the ground and put her head in her hands, letting her hair fall around her like a veil.

"That bad?" Raven asked quietly.

Starfire made a small noise of agreement.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Starfire raised her head and looked at Raven. "I do not understand. His voice is coming from a great distance and he is saying very strange things, only I cannot hear all of it. I cannot concentrate on my place of peace when he will not stop talking."

Raven frowned. "Has this happened before?"

"No, it has not."

Raven gave an enduring sigh. "Look, why don't I come with you? I may be able to help you block out whatever it is."

Starfire brightened. "I thank you, Raven. That would be most helpful."

"Yeah, that's me, helpfulness personified," Raven mumbled. She sighed and positioned herself opposite Starfire. She raised her cowl, her eyes blazing with power and placed a hand on either side of Starfire's head.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos."_

Starfire closed her eyes and let her mind float away once more, calling to her place of peace. The cliff top surveying the desert swirled into existence, with Raven and Starfire standing side by side, their hands clasped together.

"This is… pretty," Raven said diplomatically as she looked around. "It's certainly very orange."

"It is my favorite place on Tamaran," Starfire replied as she stared out onto the orange landscape.

… _Aqualad … meticulous … _

Raven swiveled her head from side to side as Robin's voice wafted through the air. "That's certainly something…" she began carefully, narrowing her eyes.

… _Starfire … gorgeous …purple …_

Starfire blushed. "He has said my name quite frequently."

"It's almost as if…" Raven trailed off in thought, as Robin's voice continued to drift between the pair.

A sudden blaring startled Starfire enough that she released Raven's hand and the pair immediately found themselves back in Raven's bedroom. They looked at each other before dashing toward the Titans common room.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were already in the common room when the girls arrived. Beast Boy stood still, staring up at the large screen in awe, while Cyborg was at the computer.

"Titans, report," Robin barked, coming up beside Starfire. He was clad in his uniform, mask back on his face. He rarely wore it anymore when they were in the Tower, but the instant an alarm went off, it was slapped back on. He stopped suddenly and stared at the screen.

Cyborg turned to face the group. "It's confirmed. It's him alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun was beginning to set over Jump City; it's orange tones dancing across the waters that surrounded a huge T on an island just off the city.

A large black bat splashed against the main screen in Titans Tower, pulsing in time with the blaring of the Titan alarm.

"It's a secure line," Cyborg commented looking at Robin, awaiting conformation.

Robin gave a swift nod and came to stand in the front of the group. In the years that the Titans had been together, Batman had only ever contacted them once and the last time was not a time that Robin liked to remember. He clenched his fists by his side, hoping that this would be good news at least.

"Batman," he said in greeting as his father appeared on the screen before them.

"Robin," Batman said, returning the greeting before looking at each member and nodding his head. "Titans."

Robin could almost feel Starfire's excitement, it was so palpable. He half expected her to greet Batman enthusiastically and dash off to prepare the Tamaranian dish of greeting, but a quick glance at her out of the corner of his eye proved otherwise. She had a very determined expression on her face as she hovered to his right and slightly behind.

Beast Boy was not so serious. "Dude!" he exclaimed loudly. "This is twice you've called us! Do you need our help? Can we get our own bat symbol now? Think I can get a moped, a black one?

Batman raised an eyebrow at the gabbling green changeling. Cyborg clamped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth, grinning sheepishly and dragged him away from the screen.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Sorry, about that. What can we do for you?"

"I'm giving you a heads up."

Robin froze. "About what?"

"A few nights ago, we had a major breakout at Arkham Asylum. Someone took out a few guards and busted a bunch of criminals out."

"Do you need help rounding them up?"

"No. Fortunately, I was bringing in a criminal on the night in question. Managed to catch a bunch of them before they got very far. There is a few still out there, but they won't be for long. However, there are two of them that have skipped town and I believe they'll be coming for you."

Robin clenched his hands into fists. "Which two?"

Batman's eyes shifted to Starfire. "Allgera and The WeatherMan."

Robin felt the Titans closing ranks around Starfire. A surge of unbidden anger swept through Robin like fire and he clenched his teeth together. How dare the WeatherMan think he was going to get Starfire! There was no way in hell he was going to allow the WeatherMan to snatch her away again. The fury was overwhelming and with each pound of his heart, it grew stronger. Her cold hand slipped into his and he squeezed it. He must remain strong for her.

"He's not getting his greasy paws on her this time," Cyborg exclaimed, menacingly.

"That's right!" Beast Boy added.

"Do you have any idea on their location at present?" Raven asked, the only hint of her emotions was her glowing eyes.

"No, but Allgera isn't to hard to track. She claims she's the mortal daughter of a fire demon, but I believe she's simply pyrokenetic, which means her heat signature is traceable."

"She's a what?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"She's a fire starter," Raven explained before addressing Batman in a more respectful tone. "Did she happen to mention which fire demon?"

Batman looked at her with mild interest. "Chath."

Raven snorted in laughter.

"The name means something to you?"

"Chath is a lower caste fire demon, one who happens to be in the service of Trigon," she explained evenly. "Allgera cannot possibly be his offspring."

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked.

"Trigon doesn't like anyone besides himself to have children. Chath has been neutered."

Comprehension dawned on Beast Boy's face and he paled before clutching at himself. Raven snickered behind her hand.

Batman cleared his throat, drawing the attention back onto him. "Cyborg, I'm sending you through a blueprint for a neutralizer. Build it with the best materials you can and snap it around Allgera's neck once she's contained."

"Thank you, Batman," Robin said evenly, taking control of the conversation. "We'll take care of them and ship them back to you."

"In one piece I hope, good luck," Batman said before signing off.

"I'll set up a city wide sweep of unusual temperature fluctuations and irregular weather phenomena," Cyborg said. Robin turned his head and nodded in agreement, catching Cyborg placing a hand on Starfire's shoulder and giving her a light squeeze before heading for the computer.

"I'll hunt for abnormal psyche, if Allgera is in Jump City, I'll locate her."

"Good," Robin said sharply. "Lock the tower up tight. Let me know if you find anything. We'll be in my room." Gripping Starfire's hand tightly he stalked out of the common room, dragging her behind him. She followed compliantly until they reached the sanctuary of his room.

Robin stormed into his room and released Starfire's hand. He marched to his desk and snatched up a book before throwing it clear across the room. It hit the far wall with a dull thunk before dropping to the floor. It did little to calm his rage. He rammed his hands down on to the desk and clenched his teeth, trying to control his anger. It didn't work; he was loosing himself in a red haze. He dug his fingers in, tried to breathe evenly, but an image of a cold and gray Starfire on the floor replayed in his mind over and over. With a roar, he upended the desk, scattering reports and notes all over the room. He looked at the carnage he had caused, fighting the urge to demolish the desk.

A soft arm encircled his chest from behind, a hand stroked his hair and a chin rested on his shoulder whispering words in his ear. The words didn't matter; it was the tone and the voice behind it that soothed. Inch by inch he pulled himself back from the fury.

He placed a hand over hers around his chest and reached back with his other hand, placing it behind her neck, leaning in to her embrace. He tilted his head back and rested it against her shoulder. She turned her lips from his ear and kissed him lightly on the neck.

"Robin, are you all right?"

His breath escaped from him in a rush. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"It is understandable. He hurt your heart very much."

"My heart?" Robin tried to pull away, but Starfire held on to him tightly. He lifted his head off her shoulder and twisted it to look at her. "Star, he almost killed you!"

"Am I not in your heart?" she whispered, her breath warming his neck.

"Of course you are."

"Then when he hurt me, he hurt your heart as well."

Robin was stunned into silence. "I guess so. But Starfire, aren't you worried-"

She placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "The WeatherMan does not frighten me, Robin. He did not then and he does not now. Last time he took us all by surprise, but this time will be different. I am too full of the concern for you to be worried about him." She said it so placidly that Robin felt somewhat deflated.

"Full of concern…" He swiveled in her arms to face her. "You're not to go anywhere alone, not even to your room. In fact, I don't want you out of my sight until those two are back behind bars."

"I am quite capable of defending myself." She drew away from him, but he grabbed her by the waist and hung on.

"It's not a matter of being able to defend yourself, Star. I know you can do that. It's for my own piece of mind. I will go insane if anything happens to you again and I'm wasn't there to prevent it. I am _not_ going to lose you again."

She considered him, staring at him for so long that Robin began to sweat. Finally she nodded, reached up and removed his mask so she could look into his eyes. "It will be all right _d'anthe l'ani. _You will see."

Robin tilted his head. "_D'anthe l'ani_?"

"In your language it means, keeper of my heart."

Robin smiled at her. "I like the sound of that."

TTTTT

Beast Boy slouched on the sofa. "What am I supposed to do?" he whined quietly to himself. Cyborg was commandeering the computer to run his scan, so he couldn't play games and Raven was meditating and needed quiet, so listening to music was out.

"I'd suggest making dinner," Cyborg replied, overhearing. "But then you'd just serve up that tofu junk."

"Tofu is not junk. It's a damn sight tastier than the stuff you call meat. Besides it's not like Robin's gonna let us order pizza tonight, since we're already locked in."

"I've done a sweep of the city, nothing screaming out at me as being them. Robin may let one us go for pizza once he's calmed down." Cyborg pushed away from the computer. "I've set it up to continually scan and feed the results into my arm. We'll know the instant something changes."

"I'm not detecting a pyrokenetic psyche, or demon spawn other than myself currently in the city, not that she is one." Raven floated over to the sofa. "I'll scan every few hours. She's not getting into our city without me knowing about it."

Beast Boy sat up straight as a thought struck him. "What if he's got that shield thingy he put around Starfire?"

"They'd want to stay mobile," Cyborg said, uninterested. "Hard thing to lug about."

"Actually Beast Boy has a valid point for a change. They might have a portable one," Raven remarked, looking at Beast Boy in veiled surprise.

"Something like that would consume a considerable amount of power," Cyborg said, looking at his arm. "I'm not detecting anything that would come close."

"What if it's run on batteries?" Beast Boy asked.

"What's with the twenty questions? Look, I'll set up a scan on the power grid too. Happy?"

"Just trying to be helpful," Beast Boy muttered sulkily, slouching again.

"Then be helpful, go and tell Robin that the scan's all set up and he can monitor it from his room."

"What am I, a messenger boy?" Beast Boy asked, lurching to his feet and moping toward the door.

"Try a carrier pigeon," Raven mumbled dryly before returning to her meditations.

"I heard that," Beast Boy muttered, kicking at imaginary pebbles on the ground.

He wandered down the hallway toward Robin's room muttering under his breath. The door was already sliding open by the time he'd reached it.

Robin poked his head out. "Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy pulled himself up straight and waved a hand, a cheesy grin on his face. "Um… hi?"

Robin raised an eyebrow, stepped out into the hallway and crossed his arms against his chest. "Why are you skulking around in the corridor?"

"Um, Cyborg sent me. He says that the scan's all set up and you can monitor it from your room. He's even going to monitor the power grid in case they have a mind blocky thingy. That was my idea. Ooh, and he wants to know if we can get pizza?"

Robin frowned. "No he doesn't, that would be you asking."

Beast Boy scuffed the floor with his shoe. "Well, can we?"

Robin gave a long-suffering sigh. "Beast Boy, there is a maniac out there with it in for Starfire and you want to go out for pizza. What do you think?"

"Robin," Starfire said as she came out of the room and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps pizza would be a good idea. I do not believe any of us to be in the mood to do the cooking and we need to keep our strength up."

"If we sent Raven to pick it, she could be back here really fast," Beast Boy said eagerly, seeing he had an ally.

"Don't you think you should ask me first?" Raven asked darkly.

Beast Boy eeped and ducked behind Robin as Raven floated up to the group.

She looked past Starfire at the room beyond. "Redecorating?"

Robin shifted and blocked her view of the room. He pulled Beast Boy out from behind him and gave him a small shove back toward the common room. "Beast Boy, go and order pizza." Ignoring Beast Boy's whoop, Robin turned to Raven. "Raven, can you please escort Starfire to her room and then back here? She needs to gather some things for the night. And if you could grab the pizza when it's ready, that would be great, just take someone with you when you go."

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at Starfire, who gave a tiny shake of her head. "Ooookay," she said slowly, before drifting off toward Starfire's room, the alien girl floating behind.

TTTTT

Robin dreamed.

He was lying on rocky ground gazing up at an unfamiliar night sky, the chirping of insects buzzing in his ears, a slow wind gently stirring his hair. He sat up carefully, pebbles shifting beneath his fingers, before a few of them clattered down the tall cliff face he was lying next to.

He turned his head. In the very limited light provided by the four waning moons that hung in the sky he could see the edge of the cliff and the nothingness beyond. Something sparkled in the distance as the light danced off it, but he could not see what.

Something sighed, a small soft sound of a breath barely passing the lips. Turning his head, he could make out the silhouette of a person sitting beside him.

"Koriand'r?" called a voice, the sound coming from a distance and Robin twisted his head toward it. A small light dipped and swayed in the darkness, coming closer. "Where are you, child?"

Robin frowned. Something inside him told him that the voice was speaking Tamaranian, but the he shouldn't be able to understand it. And why was it using Starfire's Tamaranian name?

The silhouette beside him stood. "I am here, Galfore."

The small light swished toward them, slowly illuminating the huge hulking man that was Starfire's _k'norfka_ scampering over rocks. As the light came close, Robin began to make out features of the person that stood beside him. They were small, no taller than a child was.

"Koriand'r, you should not be out here alone. Tomorrow is an important day, you must get some sleep."

As Galfore came to stand beside them, the light shone in the person's face. Robin fought not to gasp in shock. It was Starfire as a child! Why was he dreaming of her like this?

"But Galfore, I do not wish to go. Why must I leave?"

Galfore seemed to swell with pride. "You must begin your training with the Warlords of Okaara, where you will learn the way of a warrior and the grace of a governor, upholding the tradition of the royal family. Then-"

"And then I will be given to the Citadel as a prize," the child version of Starfire said bitterly. Robin stared at her. She never mentioned her own people gave her to the Citadel! Or was his mind making it up?

Galfore deflated. "I am sorry, little one. Your father has decreed-"

The dream swirled, twisted and changed.

Suddenly Robin was encased in crushing darkness; the only sliver of light came from a small rectangle box. The stink of sweat and blood clogged the air. Echoing sounds of screaming and moaning. Something panted harshly in the darkness close to him and there was a faint scratching of nails. He spun toward the sound, reaching for his bo staff, but his hands met with empty air.

A clang of metal and Robin was blinded as light swarmed into the room. He blinked and raised his hand to shield his eyes and looked straight into the green lizard-like face of a Gordanian.

He leaped back, surprised and nearly ran into the body of someone that had been standing behind him. The figure profiled by the light was startlingly familiar and Robin drew his breath in shock as he realised it was Starfire. What the hell was going on here? What kind of nightmare was this?

"Come troq," the Gordanian said, grinning cruelly. "It is time for you to scream once more."

"I shall not give you the satisfaction," Starfire snarled and swung her bound arms at him.

"Starfire?" Robin called, his hands reaching out for her. Starfire froze mid swing and turned toward him.

He was jolted awake.

He sat up in shock, drawing in a gasp of breath at the same time that Starfire shrieked and surged upright. She scampered toward the corner of his bed, pressing her back against the wall. She conjured two star bolts and held them directly out in front of her.

"Starfire?" he called softly, getting off the mattress on the floor. He held his hands up non-threateningly, his eyes widening as she swung her arms in his direction. "Star, it's me, it's okay."

She stared at him for a long moment before her eyes cleared. "Robin?" she asked timidly, lowering the star bolts and letting them wink out.

He turned toward his desk and snapped on the desk lamp, illuminating the room in a soft glow. When he turned back toward Starfire, she had slumped against the wall and her knees drawn to her chest. Her face was shining with sweat and her eyes were closed. He crossed the room quickly and crawled onto his bed to kneel before her. "Star?"

"You were there," she mumbled, her eyes remaining closed. "That is the first time you have been there. Why were you there? You should not have been there. Why?"

Robin was utterly confused and he reached out and gripped her shoulders. "Where? Star, you were dreaming."

She opened her eyes to look at him.

A red light began to flash overhead and a loud blaring alarm filled the room. Robin's communicator beeped and he flipped it open without taking his eyes off Starfire. He watched her make the mental shift from a frightened girl to fearsome warrior.

Cyborg's image appeared. "We've got something."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Five Titans snuck stealthily around the exterior of the abandoned warehouse. Empty and half-rotten wooden crates cluttered against the misshapen timber walls. Reams of torn fishnets and broken crab pots huddled in mounds. Puddles of water littered the concrete ground reflecting the moon that still hung from the sky. The smell of salt hung in the air and a mournful foghorn could be heard. Voices wafted from inside the warehouse and a light shone between the wooden beams of its walls.

A lone dog barked.

"Shut up, BB," Cyborg hissed, snatching the changeling by the muzzle and giving it a quick shake.

Beast Boy looked at him reproachfully before shifting back to normal. "Wasn't me," he said before shifting into a mouse and scampering through a small hole in the warehouse wall.

He reappeared out the same hole a few minutes later. "It's them," he muttered after he morphed back while remaining crouching on the ground. He flipped open his communicator. "It's them, they're in the middle of the warehouse. Cy said that there are only two heat signatures in there, which is all I can see too. There are quite a few metal and wooden crates for cover. There is some sort of big generator in there too. I don't think they expected us cause right now they're pretty distracted."

"Distracted how?" Robin's voice asked, tense with anxiety.

Beast Boy shuddered. "They're making goo-goo eyes and kissy face at each other."

"Um… right," Robin's reply came slowly. "Okay, Cyborg, you and Beast Boy make a side entrance, see if you can't take the generator out. Raven, through the roof. We'll hit the front door. Ready?"

"Yup," Cyborg said and activated his sonic cannon, leveling it toward the warehouse. Beast Boy morphed into a Triceratops and lowered his head ready for ramming.

"Titans, go!"

Two simultaneous booms rocked the warehouse. Dust and smoke choked the air, broken chunks of wood and metal were cast aside as the Titans led their assault, Raven swooping in through the roof, Cyborg and Beast Boy ramming through the wall and Robin and Starfire shooting through the main entrance.

The WeatherMan and the blond haired, red and yellow outfitted woman did in fact seem to be expecting them, despite what Beast Boy had believed. They sprang to their feet, lightning already surging from the WeatherMan's palm toward the main entrance and fire dancing from Allgera's fingertips as she threw a fireball to the side. A black shield arched before Cyborg and Beast Boy protecting them from the fireball while Starfire snatched Robin away from the lightning, delivering him onto the wooden rafters near the roof.

Beast Boy spotted Robin hunkered over in the beams above, throwing several exploding discs down at the pair below, before leaping to the next beam. The WeatherMan and Allgera scattered before the discs hit the floor. Beast Boy saw Robin spring after the WeatherMan, leaping from beam to beam above, Starfire hot on his heels casting several star bolts after the man.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos," _Raven cried, lifting up several crates and hurtling them toward a retreating Allgera, who dodged and weaved out of the way. She called over her shoulder. "Beast Boy, you're with me, Cyborg, get the generator."

Beast Boy nodded and morphed into a hummingbird, flying toward Raven before hovering by her shoulder. Cyborg charged for the generator located in the middle of the room, his arm already taking readings from it.

Allgera ducked behind several wooden crates. Raven used her powers to pick them up and toss them aside before shielding herself and Beast Boy from the fireball that followed. Raven turned her head toward Beast Boy and he zoomed out from behind the shield, morphed into a ram and charged Allgera.

Allgera turned her head toward him and belched out a fireball. Beast Boy instantly transformed into a mouse and dropped to the floor, the crate behind him set aflame. He scurried toward her and when he reached her ankles, morphed into a gorilla, picked her up and tossed her away before she could launch any more attacks.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos," _Raven cried again , casting out her power and enveloping Allgera's hands and binding her feet in black energy. Beast Boy in his gorilla form loomed over her, his hands on her ankles, ready to throw her again if she began to cast fire. "So," Raven said as she floated up to the bound fire starter, her eyes glowing with power. "You're the one who believes she's the daughter of Chath."

"I _am _the daughter of Chath," Allgera spat, her blue eyes flashing. "All other demons bow to him and he bestowed upon me the power of fire."

Beast Boy shifted back to his natural form. "You know, I just can't imagine Trigon ever bowing to anyone," he commented to Raven with a cocky grin.

"_Daddy _doesn't," she said deliberately. "I know all about demons, fire starter. Like can sense like and you're not demon spawn. So tell your lies to someone who cares."

"Fuck you," Allgera cried, showing no sign of recognising either the name or the connection. Fire spewed from the walls, several snakes of flames winding through the air, setting alight everything it touched. The heat was unbearable. A snake of flame twisted its way through the air heading for Raven's back.

Beast Boy caught the movement of the snake of fire from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and his eyes widened in fear. "Raven!" he screamed, leaping for the girl. She looked at him in surprise as he caught her around the waist. As they tumbled to the floor, the streaking fire snake engulfed Beast Boy's leg. He shrieked in pain as his clothing began to burn. Raven instantly pulled her cloak around and covered his leg, suffocating the fire. She turned her furious power filled eyes toward Allgera and dumped numerous crates on top of the hapless woman.

The fire snakes winked out, but anything they had touched continued to burn, black smoke clouds wafting upward and clogging the air.

Beast Boy gritted his teeth against the pain crawling through his leg. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to look at the damage. The pant of one leg below the knee was gone, burned away or melted against his skin. His green skin was covered in leathery red marks crusted with black edges and littered in swelling blisters. His head rolled back and he lay on the floor and groaned in pain.

"Damn, Beast Boy," Raven said, her hand glowing white as she placed it over his leg. Beast Boy felt a different kind of heat spread through his leg. He propped his head up once more as the pain began to feel more manageable, watching as Raven pulled pieces of material out of his leg with her powers. "I can't heal all of this right now," she muttered, her eyes glinting. She tore off the bottom of her cloak and wrapped it around his leg as a makeshift bandage. "But you should be able to walk. Don't shift, you might do more damage."

He sat up and took her hand. "Thanks Rae," he said as he struggled unsteadily to his feet, pulling Raven up as well. He shifted his weight on his good leg, lifting the burnt one off the floor. Raven stepped beside him and offered him a shoulder to lean on, slinging one hand around his waist.

They heard a groan from beneath the crates and Raven clenching her fists in anger. "Get back to Cyborg," she snarled. "I'll take care of this."

Beast Boy tightened his arm around her shoulder. "I'm not about to let you go by yourself," he said, giving her the ghost of a cheeky grin. "Besides, I'm your anchor."

Raven turned her head and stared at him, before nodding in agreement and giving him a half smile. Turning back toward the groaning mound of crates she held out her free hand. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos." _

The crates lifted off the ground and Allgera staggered to her feet. Raven gathered more crates in her power as Allgera thrust forward a flame tipped hand. There was a surge of energy as a sonic boom slammed against Allgera chest and knocked her backward against a wall. She slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Thought you might need a hand," Cyborg said, coming up to stand beside the pair as Raven placed the crates back on the ground. "BB, you okay man?"

Beast Boy grimaced and tightened his grip around Raven, feeling woozy from the pain. "I've been better."

Cyborg nodded, before walking toward Allgera, pulling out a strange metal contraption. "I'll secure Allgera." He snapped the band of metal around her neck, before securing her wrists and ankles. He picked up the unconscious woman and slung her over his shoulder. "Where's Robin and Starfire?"

TTTTT

Robin chased after the WeatherMan, jumping from beam to beam in the rafters above. Starfire flew at his side, casting star bolts after the man.

Robin pulled out his grappling hook as he leaped to the next beam and aimed it for several beams ahead, before using the hook to swing toward the WeatherMan. He slammed his feet into the WeatherMan's back, sending the man sprawling to the ground.

The WeatherMan flipped onto his back as Robin crouched on the ground a short distance away and unleashed two lightning balls simultaneously. Starfire was ready; she instantly fired two star bolts, each one intercepting a lightning ball that exploded in a shower of sparks. Robin drew his bo staff and spun it expertly as the WeatherMan leaped to his feet. Starfire floated above his shoulder, star bolts at the ready.

"So, the little birdie and his jewel, we've been expecting you. All upset that we came to your little town? Are you going to scream for me this time pretty jewel?" the WeatherMan asked sinisterly as he tossed a lightning ball from hand to hand.

"I shall not give you the satisfaction," she said mildly, startling Robin at her choice of words. She cast a star bolt almost absently; it whizzed through the air and smashed into the little box on the WeatherMan's hip. "It is not me that you have to be concerned about," she said with a smile as the lightning ball died in his hand.

The WeatherMan took a step backward.

"It's me," stated Robin standing up from the crouch and readying his staff. "Did you honestly think you could come here and threaten my girl, _again,_ and think you could just get away with it?"

"Did _you_ honestly think I'd come here without backup?" the WeatherMan snorted. "Allgera! Now!"

Robin did not remove his eyes from the WeatherMan's face, trusting Starfire to deal with whatever came. But nothing did.

The WeatherMan's face clouded in confusion. "Allgera!" he called again, worry etching his voice.

"Can't hear you," Robin snorted. "She'd be a tad busy with our friends. I doubt it will take them long, she didn't look like much of a challenge."

"Raven is rather irritated by people who claim to be half-demons," Starfire added.

The WeatherMan narrowed his eyes and raised his fists. "I'll not have you insulting my lady."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So it's okay for you and not for me?" he asked as he darted forward, swinging his staff toward the man's head. The WeatherMan managed to duck out of the way of the staff, but could not evade the foot that followed. Robin heard a satisfying grunt as his kick landed. He dropped to the ground and swiped at the man's feet, knocking him onto his back.

The WeatherMan scissors his legs, catching Robin's ankle between his feet and then flipped on to his stomach. Robin was forced forward and placed his palms to the floor, his bo staff clattering away. The instant his ankle was released spun his body, his legs parallel to the ground, kicking out at the WeatherMan before going into a handstand and pushing himself back onto his feet.

"So, you have some skill," Robin commented as the WeatherMan lurched to his feet. Robin charged forward, pummeling the WeatherMan with his fists. The majority of hits were dodged or blocked, the man grunting in pain with those hits that connected.

"What?" the WeatherMan panted as he ducked and dodged Robin's blows. "You think I'm one of those one-hit wonder villains? Once my main attack is incapacitated, I'm useless? Hate to break it to you, pigeon, you caught me by surprise last time, it's not going to happen again." The WeatherMan spun into a roundhouse kick and smacked Robin in the head.

Robin went down hard. He propped himself up and put a hand to his mouth, his fingers coming away bloody. "You'll pay for that one," he muttered.

The WeatherMan took a menacing step forward and a star bolt exploded on the ground between the pair. Robin used Starfire's momentary distraction to leap to his feet and charge once more. He completed a series of high and low spinning kicks, the final kick landing squarely on the WeatherMan's chest, forcing him backward into a stack of metallic crates. He slid to the floor unconscious.

Starfire and Robin exchanged a glance. "Well, that was anticlimactic," Robin stated , a puff of breath escaping him in annoyance.

"Indeed." Starfire came to float by his shoulder, passing him his bo staff. She placed her hand on his chin before inspecting his lip clinically.

"You guys about done over there?" Cyborg called from not too far away.

"Seems like," Robin replied, gently brushing away Starfire's hand and prodded the prone WeatherMan with his staff. He reached down and began to bind the WeatherMan's hands. "Damn it. No fair, I was just getting warmed up too."

"Good," Cyborg called. "Allgera's contained but we have a run away fire going here, did anyone remember to call Aqualad?"

Robin groaned in exasperation, grabbed the WeatherMan by the cloak and dragged him toward Cyborg's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Five tired, hungry and soot-coated Titans staggered into the Tower a few hours past sunrise. Cyborg and Raven carried the injured Beast Boy to the sofa to treat his leg. Starfire fetched a cloth, a bowl of cold water and some bandages, while Robin disappeared to contact Batman.

"Are you badly damaged, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked compassionately, placing the bowl on the small coffee table in front of the sofa and handing the bandages to Raven. She pulled the coffee table closer to the sofa, allowing Beast Boy to rest his foot on it. Raven knelt beside the sofa next to Beast Boy's leg.

"I'll be okay," he replied, gritting his teeth as Raven gently unwrapped her makeshift bandage. He licked his dry lips. "Thirsty though."

"I will fetch you water."

"Burns of this size usually dehydrate the body, you're going to need to keep the fluids up for a while," Raven muttered as she pulled her cloak piece completely off his burn. Beast Boy hissed in pain, his hands digging into the sofa. Raven examined the leg with a critical eye, before placing her glowing hands around it.

"I can't believe she tried to cook you, BB. What's she trying to do, put me off meat for life?" Cyborg ranted as he leant over the sofa and watched Raven work.

"If you turn veggie because of it, it will be worth it," Beast Boy grunted through clenched teeth.

"She wasn't trying to cook Beast Boy," Raven, muttered reaching for the water and cleaning ash, soot and juices from the burn. "She was aiming for me, Beast Boy pushed me out of the way." She eyed him. "Why was that exactly?"

"Aww, c'mon Rae, you didn't expect me to just have stood there and let you burn, did you?"

"Do you think I wear a cloak because I like to look pretty?" Raven snapped, her eyes flashing angrily. "My father is a demon that commands a fire army. The cloak is fire proof! And you have to go and try to play the hero!"

"I didn't think-"

"That's the problem," Raven interrupted harshly, tossing her head. "You don't think! You act rashly and you try and laugh off your mistakes!"

Beast Boy tried to cower away but Raven grabbed his knee to keep his leg still. "Why are you so angry?"

"Because you got hurt! Because you could have been killed! You were burning and I thought I was going to lose you! I can't lose you; you're too spe-" Raven went rigid, her mouth hanging open slightly before she turned away. A blush spread across her cheeks. Beast Boy and Cyborg's mouths dropped open in astonishment.

Starfire eeped, dropped a bottle of water on the sofa beside Beast Boy, grabbed Cyborg's arm and hauled him toward the door. It slid open before they reached it and Robin stepped through. He raised his hand in greeting as Starfire bared down on him, only to be yanked off his feet as she dragged him and the protesting Cyborg into the hallway after her.

Beast Boy floundered while Raven busied herself by cleaning his burn, refusing to look up at him. He gathered his scattered wits and reached out, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Rae, I-"

"Don't call me Rae," she said darkly, moving away from his touch. She placed the cloth back in the bowl of water before wrapping her glowing hands around his leg again.

"Raven-"

"Drink, you need the water." Raven shifted uncomfortably, sitting on her feet as she knelt on the floor.

Beast Boy huffed, grabbed the bottle of water and gulped down a mouthful. "Raven-"

"That all the healing I can do today," she said briskly, unwrapping her hands from his leg and reaching for the bandage. "The tissue needs time to settle. Burns always take longer for me to heal than cuts. You'll need to keep off it for a while and no shifting. If you're lucky it won't scar."

"Damn it Raven, would you just stop a second?" Beast Boy snapped in frustration.

Raven stilled and studied her hands as she placed them in her lap.

Beast Boy pulled at his ears. "Look, I'm sorry that I worried you. I really didn't mean to. I didn't want you see you hurt. It scared the life out of me when I saw that fire heading for you and I just acted." He placed a hand on her shoulder and this time she didn't shrug him off. "I didn't know about your cloak. I just couldn't let you be hurt."

"I know," she mumbled softly, still refusing to look at him. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just so scared that I was going to lose you. I don't want to lose you. You're too… special."

He reached down and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head so she would look at him. "So, where do we go from here?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't _do_ emotions, Beast Boy. I'm not Starfire. I try so hard to suppress them that when I have them, I have no idea where to start. Last time I tried emotions, they released a dragon that tried to kill me. I just don't know if I can trust them."

"Well, let's try the beginning." He held out a hand and gave her a bright smile. "Hi, my name is Garfield. Would you like to see a movie with me? I'm kinda housebound right now, so you'll have to settle for staying in. We can even watch a horror, if you want."

She gave him a shy smile. "That would be nice," she replied as she took his hand.

TTTTT

A freshly showered Starfire stopped outside Robin's door, knocking once before sliding it open.

"Robin?" she called as she entered the room.

"Hi Star," he replied with a smile and continued packing up the mattress on the floor. "Hey, thanks for letting me deal with the WeatherMan. I appreciate it."

"I welcome you." She came to stand before him, her hands clasped together as she watched. "It was very difficult to remain impassive, but I did as you requested. Do you feel adequately avenged now?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. You have a calming effect on me, Star. I thought after how angry I was at him yesterday I was going to do some serious damage. Turns out, with you there, I didn't need to." He shoved the mattress under his bed and placed the bed sheets back in his wardrobe. "What are the others doing?"

"Cyborg has gone to work on the T-Car. He mentioned that _k'norfka_ Batman gave him a portion of the Batmobile's prints of blue and he wanted to upgrade 'his baby'. Beast Boy and Raven are having a movie marathon and the sharing of popped corn. It is very sweet as they are holding hands."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Raven and Beast Boy. Didn't see that one coming."

Starfire shrugged. "You have been very busy. Things have been changing between them since we stayed at Wayne Manor."

"Cyborg didn't see it coming either," Robin protested, sitting down on his bed.

"That is true. Perhaps it is a boy thing."

Robin grunted in agreement before smiling at her. "So, what's your plan then?"

"I think I would like to sleep. I did not get much last night."

"Well, now, that's a shame, seeing as I was planning on taking the day off and spending it with you." Trying to remain aloof, he hid a smile as he saw surprise and joy spread across her features. "But, seeing as you would prefer to sleep-"

She jumped him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back on the bed before crawling along his body. He chuckled and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her down until her weight settled on him. He angled his head upward and attached his mouth on hers, before hissing in pain and pulling away.

She smiled softly and touched his lip gently, running her fingers over the small cut on his lip. He fought not to wince in pain. "Perhaps we should not be doing the making out until this is healed," she said, kissing the uncut corner of his mouth.

"I could go and ask Raven to heal it for me," he said cheekily.

"No," she replied, floating off him. "She and Beast Boy need time alone. We will not disturb them."

He kept his hands around her waist, sitting up so he could keep in contact with her. "Couldn't I just-"

"No, Robin," she replied with a smile.

"But I owe him from all the times-"

"No, Robin," she replied more firmly this time, although her eyes twinkled merrily.

He huffed, let go of her waist and flopped back on the bed. "No fair," he sulked playfully.

She floated over him. "I believe the teasing you and Cyborg will be conducting after today will make up for any disappointment you may be feeling now," she said with a smile.

He chuckled before being struck with an idea. "Hey, lets go into the city and grab some lunch. I'm starved."

"That would be most wonderful," Starfire replied smiling.

"C'mon then," he said, springing to his feet and holding out his hand. "We'll take my bike."

TTTTT

Starfire pressed her ear against Robin's shoulder, her arms tight around his chest as he curved over the R-Cycle. She loved the feel of him as he rode, the way his body would lean into a turn, the way his hips shifted, constantly in tune with the movement of the bike as he ducked and weaved through traffic. She loved the wind rushing past their ears and the roar of the engine, the hum of the bike beneath their legs. She treasured the feeling of being flown rather than the one flying, of being taken on a wild ride instead of the one providing it.

Most of all, she just loved the feeling of being pressed against him.

No one outside their circle of friends knew that they were a couple. With the exception of Titans East, even most of the Titans Network was unaware. Robin wanted to keep it that way. He said they had too many enemies that would try and to use them against each other if their relationship was ever discovered. So they never showed affection beyond friendship in public. But an amazing bike ride was a cheeky way of being close without drawing suspicion.

They'd enjoyed a leisurely lunch at a place called Cathy's Café, one of the only places in Jump City willing to serve mustard as a drink. Consequently, Cathy's was the place to go when the Titans felt like something other than Pizza. Cathy, the owner, was a bit of a sweetie and always loved it when the Titans came to her café. She always had new meals for them to test and different desserts to sample. She looked after them like an old mother hen, fussing over them whenever they came into her café and Beast Boy was her favorite. She'd even set up a special tofu menu just for him.

Cathy had been delighted when Starfire and Robin arrived and spent a good deal of time just talking with them, before trotting off to fetch them food without even taking an order. The meal had been delicious, as always, and exactly what they would have ordered if she'd let them.

As they had left, Cathy had given Robin a small brown bag and winked, causing Robin to blush. Starfire's curiosity peaked, but Robin gave her a cheeky smile, told her she'd just have to wait and see and stashed the bag in his bike. Now they were hurtling through the streets of Jump City, weaving through traffic heading toward some unknown destination.

She snuggled in closer, her arms entwined around his chest. Robin spared her a glance over his shoulder and a half smile before his attention was drawn back to the road. He began to slow, before pulling into the parking lot of the Jump City Recreational Park. He parked the bike under the shade of a tree and removed his helmet, giving his head a small shake.

Starfire floated away from the bike, hovering as she waited for Robin to secure his helmet and set the alarm. He retrieved the small paper bag before beckoning to her with a smile.

She walked by his side companionably as they strolled through the park. A generous parcel of preserved woodland and large open meadows surrounding a crystal blue lake just past the outskirts of Jump City. It was a popular spot for fishing and family picnics. The meadows were dotted with tables and shady trees provided seclusion for the seats underneath. Small mounds of dropped autumn leaves piled against the trees. The Titans often came here for a break or to play football and Starfire was quite glad to return after so long away.

Being a workday, the park was virtually deserted. Only a few people with small children were scattered around the parks only play equipment and they didn't seem to notice the pair. Starfire smiled as she heard the children squeal with laughter as they played.

They walked in comfortable silence heading down to the lake edge, Starfire listening to sweet bird song as she walked. A huge weeping willow tree, its branches burdened with yellowing leaves hid a secluded park bench by the lake edge and it was here that Robin stopped. It was quiet and peaceful under the tree, several of its long majestic limbs trailed in the water and some brown and white ducks flittered in between.

He held the bag out to Starfire and she took it, looking inside. It was filled with old breadcrumbs and she looked up at Robin questionably. He smiled. "Most of the ducks would have already migrated, but there are always a few stragglers. I thought you might like to feed them and Cathy gave me those."

Starfire grinned excitedly and stuffed her hand in the bag, before tossing a handful of breadcrumbs at the ducks. She giggled gleefully as the ducks began to squabble and dive for the breadcrumbs floating on the surface of the water. Several more ducks flew in to investigate the ruckus and Starfire gifted them with a handful of crumbs of their own. Schools of fish arrived under the water to compete for bread.

She began to float, lying flat in the air and hovered over the water. She held out her breadcrumb filled hand, her fingers trailing in the water and stayed perfectly still. A particularly adventurous duck swam up to nibble at her fingers before eating out of her hand.

She giggled and raised her head to look at Robin. He sat on the bench, his arms spread out on the back of the seat with a smile on his face as he watched her. More ducks nibbled at her fingers and she looked down at them again. She trailed the fingers of her other hand across the back of a duck, sighing at the feel its soft velvety feathers.

_She looks so beautiful like this._

Starfire glanced up at Robin again, before tossing another handful of breadcrumbs into the water. "What did you say?" she asked, unsure she'd heard him correctly.

Robin looked confused. "I didn't say anything."

She frowned slightly before deciding to ignore it. "Would you like to feed the ducks too?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just watch," he said with a smile.

A sedate breeze wafted through the area, swaying the branches of the weeping willow. A few leaves detached from the tree and cascaded into the water, floating on the surface like boats. Starfire picked up one of the wayward leaves and twirled it between her fingers, before casting another handful of breadcrumbs to the squabbling ducks. She lolled in the air as she hovered above the feasting ducks, watching the fish beneath the water stealing food.

Eventually she ran out of breadcrumbs, although a few ducks continued to nibble her fingers in an effort to find more food. She let out a soft sigh and alighted on the bank, watching her new friends swim away. She turned and smiled at Robin in delight, surprised to find him already standing next to her.

"I thank you, Robin! This was most glorious. I did enjoy the sensation of the ducks nibbling my fingers."

"Glad you enjoyed it." He grinned at her, his hand reached up to brush her hair behind her ear before he grasped her by the back of the neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

She was momentarily startled before she leaned into the kiss, her arms snaking around his waist. He must have checked to see if anyone was around before kissing her, as she knew he didn't like to display affection in public. His hands crept up her back to pull her closer to him and he slid his tongue into her mouth.

_I love you._

Starfire froze. It was definitely Robin's voice, but he hadn't actually said anything. She broke the kiss and leaned back, one hand on his shoulder, looking at him in concern.

He frowned and moved his hands to her waist. "What's wrong, Star?"

"Robin," she began slowly, trying to figure out how to word her question. "Over the past few days has anything strange occurred? Something that you have difficulty in explaining?"

He frowned. "Like what?"

She bit her lip in consideration. "I have been experiencing your voice inside my head and just now I heard you say that you loved me, but I know you could not have said anything since your mouth was on mine and I am very confused because this is not the first time it has happened to me," she said in a rush. "Similarly before when you said you had not spoken I thought I heard you say I was beautiful."

Robin looked very concerned and his hands tightened around her waist. "How long has this been happening?"

"Yesterday was the first time. I was meditating with Raven and your voice continually distracted me. Raven entered my meditations with me to try and discern the problem, but we were interrupted by the Titan alarm."

"What did you hear?" His voice was tense.

"You spoke of hating the work of papers and Bumblebee and Control Freak and I heard you mention something about Wayne Manor and Christmas and you mentioned my name quite frequently." She blushed slightly, lowering her eyes. "At first I only understood parts of what you were saying, but now the words are very clear."

Robin's face got paler as she told him what she had been hearing. "Star, last night when you were dreaming, did you dream of being back home on a cliff top at night?" Her eyes snapped to his face in astonishment as he spoke. "And then Galfore came and spoke to you about going to the Warlords of Okaara? And then-"

"I was on a Gordanian ship… you _were_ there! I knew I saw you there! But why? Why is this happening?"

Robin stepped away from her and ran a hand through his hair, his expression carefully blank. "I think we need to speak to Raven."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Must we disturb them now?" Starfire asked as she blocked Robin from entering the common room. "They are enjoying the peace and quiet of togetherness."

"Star, I really think we should ask Raven about this," Robin replied , peeling off his mask and stashing it in his utility belt as he tried to slip past her.

"Could we not ask her tomorrow?" she asked as she barred his way once more.

"Don't you want to know what's going on?" He folded his arms across his chest and looked at her, frowning.

"Of course I do," she insisted. "I just do not wish to disturb them."

"Too late," muttered Raven as the door slid open. "We're disturbed."

"We need to talk," Robin said as he grabbed Starfire's wrist and dragged her into the common room. Raven blinked in surprise before sliding the door shut and following them.

"Dude, is this some sort of payback from me interrupting the two of you all the time? Cause I can tell you right now, it's not funny," Beast Boy called from the sofa, his leg propped up on pillows.

Robin ignored the changeling and turned to face Raven. He moved his hand from Starfire's wrist to her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Starfire's been hearing my voice inside her head."

Raven's expression remained unchanged. "Yes, she mentioned that. I fail to see why it couldn't wait."

"She's a girl," Beast Boy teased with a grin, craning his neck so he could see them. "Don't all girls hear voices in their heads?" He ducked as a book encased in black energy flew past his head. "Kidding! I was kidding!" he said immediately.

Robin glanced at Beast Boy. "She's been hearing my thoughts," he said, turning back to Raven. "My _actual_ thoughts. And I've been seeing into her dreams."

Raven's eyes widened. "Okay," she said slowly. "That's a new one." She turned her eyes to Starfire. "I thought it was just garbled stuff?"

"Recently it has become more," she replied timidly, her eyes flicking between Robin and Raven. "And I did not meditate to hear it."

"Have you been in Robin's dreams?"

"I am uncertain." She frowned remembering an unusual dream that she had had a few nights before but before she could mention it Raven had moved on.

"And how many times have you been in Starfire's dreams?" Raven asked briskly.

"Once that I know of, although recently my dreams have become strange."

"And have you heard Starfire's voice in your head?"

"No, not yet," he replied curtly. "What's going on and how do we stop it?"

"I have no idea," Raven replied as she started floating in the air and crossed her legs, her cape falling around her. She lifted her cowl and her eyes filled with power. "I'll have a look. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._"

Robin glanced at Starfire and squeezed her hand. She looked at him apprehensively and smiled. Some small memory had been tickling at her mind ever since Robin mentioned that he'd seen her dreams, but she had been unable to get purchase on it. She should remember this, it was something important. Galfore had warned her about… something. Starfire shook her head to clear it. Whatever the memory was, it would resurface soon.

"This is really strange," Raven said, her eyes glowing with power as she looked between the pair. "Your souls seem to be linked. There is a strange golden cord connecting your hearts through those bands on your arms."

Starfire gasped in shock and snatched her hand out of Robin's. She grabbed her head in her hands and backed away from them. "Oh _X'hal_," she blurted, shaking her head in denial, tears spilling from her eyes. She dropped to her knees, her hair falling around her like a curtain. "I did not know… I had no right…Please, forgive me… Galfore warned me…. But it is not meant to happen. It has not happened in several generations… and never with… It is all wrong… It is not supposed to be like this…"_ Oh X'hal, how could I do this to him? It is meant to be permanent! _

"What's permanent?" Robin asked tersely, his voice cracking with anger. "What did you do?"

She looked up at him through her tears. He stood before her, his fist clenched in anger, his face hard and making no effort to comfort her. Her head spun as she realised he was angry at her before his voice buzzed in her head. _What did she do? Did she brainwash me? Is that what the e'ara actually does? Did she make me fall in love with her?_

"No!" she cried, reaching for his hands but he evaded her. "You must not think that! You must never think that. The _e'ara-_"

"You did it again," he snapped, pointing a finger at her, his face contorted with rage. "You were in my mind. I don't _want_ you in my mind! You have _no_ right to be in there! You have _no place_ in my thoughts!"

Starfire's tears fled and she stared at him in shock, dread filling her entire body. He stood there, chest heaving before he spun and strode from the room.

Her mind went blank, her body still and she stared at the empty space where he had stood only moments before.

"Starfire?"

She felt dead inside. All her emotions leaked away and she felt nothing, just an emptiness that engulfed her entire being. Why did he say that? Why did he think that? How could he think that? Didn't he know what he meant to her? Didn't she mean the same thing to him? How could he believe that she had made him fall in love with her? He had been the one to kiss her!

"Starfire?"

Fingers snapped in front of her face and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't rouse herself enough to react. She was spiraling down in the pit of despair and did not have the will, did not _want_ to have the will to save herself. Why didn't she have a place in his thoughts? She thought about him all the time. And she knew that he thought of her, all those times he said her name.

_Just like Slade._

Starfire crumpled as Robin's voice buzzed in her head. Oh _X'hal_ no. He truly didn't think that did he? She was nothing like Slade. She would never force him from his friends or hurt him the way Slade did. She loved him! But obviously that hadn't been enough since he'd turned on her without asking for answers. Was he seeking a way to end their relationship? Did he not wish to be with her anymore?

Pain lanced through her heart, shredding it into ribbons. That was it. He did not wish to be with her. She would have to leave, find a way to break this-

Something slapped her face, disturbing her train of thought. She blinked and focused on Raven's concerned violet eyes.

"He didn't mean that," Raven said, kneeling before Starfire.

Starfire tried to smile and failed dismally. "I believe he did." She turned her head and saw Beast Boy's anxious face peering over the sofa. "He believes I tricked him into loving me."

She staggered to her feet, ignoring the hand that was offered by Raven and swayed dangerously. She walked heavily over to the computer.

"Starfire, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked, concern etched in his voice.

"Calling home," she muttered absently.

A black wall of power barred her way. "You're not leaving," Raven snapped.

She turned and faced Raven, her eyes dull, feeling a strange numbness spreading through her body. "I will be returning to Tamaran regardless. It will be Robin's decision if I come back."

"No," Beast Boy cried at the same time Raven said, "You don't need to go anywhere. Robin was being an ass. He'll come around."

Starfire sighed, depressed. "It is more than that. Please Raven, I wish to speak with my _k'norfka_ Galfore. He may have the answers I need."

The barrier dropped reluctantly and Starfire finished her journey to the computer. Pressing several buttons she brought up the link between Earth and Tamaran. It didn't take long for Galfore's face to appear on the monitor.

"Koriand'r!" he cried in greeting. "It has been too long my little _bungorf._" He stopped as he saw her face and became instantly concerned. "What is it child? What has happened?"

Starfire took a deep breath. "Galfore, I require information on the _a'tiyk valm._"

Galfore's face drained of blood.

TTTTT

Robin grunted.

The punching bag swung on its hooks, ricocheting every time he smashed his fist into it. He unleashed all his anger every time he pummeled his fist against the hard surface with a satisfying thunk. He continued pounding on the bag without pause, even though he was sure his hands were beginning to bleed inside the gloves from the constant pressure. Sweat dripped from his hair and drenched his uniform; his chest heaved in every breath but he still did not stop.

He couldn't believe Starfire lied to him! She knew what had been going on, she had caused it! That explained why she didn't want to speak to Raven.

How dare she! No one had the right to look into his head, to read his thoughts! They were his and his alone. Even Raven didn't delve into people's heads without permission and she certainly didn't read thoughts. And here was Starfire, gifting him with a Tamaranian brainwashing device so she could get inside his head, to get him to fall for her.

And she'd said it was permanent! It was Slade all over again, thinking to control him. If she could get into his head, then it was one step away from being able to control his thoughts, his mind. She could make him see things that weren't there, just like Slade did. That was the deepest betrayal. She knew that he didn't like to be controlled, she knew that both Batman and Slade had tried to, however different their methods were and she was doing the same thing to him again.

There was a loud crack as he embedded his hand in the punching bag. He stood there panting as he looked at the bag in surprise before trying to remove his hand. It was stuck fast.

"What did the bag do?" Cyborg asked from the door.

Robin tossed his head toward the door. "Fuck off."

"No way, man. I saw Starfire leaving the common room, walking. She hasn't walked in months. She looked so broken she didn't even notice me. Raven told me what happened and you've been beating that thing an hour before you got yourself stuck, so I figure I currently have a captive audience. Do you know what you did to her?" Cyborg walked across the room to stand not far from Robin, his hands folded on his chest.

"What _I_ did to her?" he snarled as he twisted his wrist trying to free it. "You've got to be fucking joking."

"I'm wearing my serious face," Cyborg said.

He turned from his hand to yell at Cyborg. "She tricked me! Everything we've done the past few months has been a lie! She gave me this stupid _e'ara_ and used it to brainwash me into loving her just so she could get into my mind."

"Rob, that don't sound like Starfire at all."

Robin turned back to his hand, wriggling it futilely. "Doesn't matter if it doesn't sound like her. That's what she did. She fucking set up a permanent link between our minds just so she could see inside my head. She's trying to control me, just like... I _don't_ want her to see inside my head, she doesn't belong there!"

"And you can see inside hers."

Robin froze. "So?"

"Doesn't sound like it was deliberate to me. C'mon, stop being a dick and think for a minute. Use the brains you've been gifted with. Sure, you've kept secrets from her and it probably scares the pants off you that she can see every dirty thought you have about her. But we both know she's got a ton of secrets of her own. We still don't know much about her life before she came to Earth. She doesn't want you inside her head just as much as you don't want her inside yours. At least she's not taking it out on innocent equipment."

Robin was silent.

"She loves you, man. She has from the beginning; you've just been too thick to act on it. And now that you have, are you really going to blame it all on a little piece of metal? If it's a brainwashing device, why are you still wearing it? You can't tell me that you didn't have feelings for her before she gave it to you."

Robin slumped his shoulders as he realised Cyborg was right. His hand slid from the punching bag without him noticing. He could feel his anger slipping away leaving a hollow shell and he tried to grab on to the last remaining indignation. "She still had _no_ right-"

"She didn't know!" Cyborg interrupted , throwing his hands in the air. "Geez, you're infuriating thinking you're the only one that's been wronged. She had _no idea_ this could happen. And now she's-" Cyborg paused and took a deep calming breath, before shoving a piece of paper into Robin's hands. "Look, just read this."

Robin's hands clenched around the paper when he saw Starfire's handwriting. He quickly skimmed the paper, his heart catching, before he reread the whole thing properly. "Where is she?" he demanded when he had finished.

"In her room, packing," Cyborg replied softly, his human eye accusatory. "She's going back to Tamaran."

Robin left the training room at a run.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Robin,_

_You are entitled to all the information available. I have contacted Galfore and requested that he send information regarding the a'tiyk valm that I believe we are experiencing. Much of the knowledge has been lost or is incomplete, but the following is what we know:_

The Tamaranian _e'ara_ is a small metallic device designed to replay memories. When active it resembles a metal disc that fits on the palm of the hand. When inactive, it transforms into an armband appropriate for its wearer's gender to be worn on the arm, males on the left and females on the right. Upon first activation, it takes a sample of its wearers blood and will then attune itself to its wearer's brainwaves, thus every _e'ara_ emits a unique signal.

On extremely rare occasions, less than 1 in 100 million, two _e'aras_ will become compatible, creating the _a'tiyk valm_. This can only occur when the wearers themselves experience a profound connection and deep affection for one another. It cannot be replicated or forced. It is unknown exactly how this occurs; although many believe that the _e'ara_ simply enhances what is already there.

The _a'tiyk valm_ is an empathic link between two Tamaranians, be it of opposite or same sex, forged by the _e'ara_. It is rare for an offworlder to experience it, as they do not generally receive an _e'ara_. However in the recorded cases of this occurring, the results are always unexpected. Tamaranian-Stykx experience a magnetic attraction, while Tamaranian-Mygergs are able to switch bodies at will. It is due to this unpredictability that _e'aras_ are no longer gifted to offworlders so readily.

The _a'tiyk valm_ can be broken by one or both wearers removing and destroying their _e'aras_ and going their separate ways. Continual contact between the wearers will only serve to reinforce the _a'tiyk_ _valm_ even without the _e'aras_.

The _a'tiyk valm_ is so rare that it has become law that those who experience it marry at once. Traditionally any eligible Tamaranian is able to declare their intention to _xhandal. _Due to the nature of the bond this right is usually forfeited, however there have been cases where _xhandal_ has been declared and the _a'tiyk valm_ broken.

_Xhandal_ is a tournament conducted on Tamaran that any eligible Tamaranian is able to enter. Same sex relationships must under go the _xhanda_. The male of the couple must defeat all contenders in order to win the right to marry the chosen female of his heart. If he is defeated, the female will be given to the victor. This is true of the opposite, if there is a female _xhandal _intention declared; the female must defeat all contenders. _Xhandal_ is forfeited with regard to interplanetary relation marriages.

_Robin, Galfore feels that there will be a number of possible xhandal contenders due to my royal status on Tamaran. I have argued with Galfore regarding the marriage law and he has said that I may have renounced my throne, but I have not renounced Tamaran and am therefore still bound by its laws. You are not bound and it is within your right to refuse. I do not wish you to feel burdened with me._

_The roughest translation for a'tiyk valm is bond of spirit, although Raven insisted that soul mate is more appropriate. As it is possible to be broken, I will be the one to do so. This is your home planet, not mine. _

_Please forgive me. It was not my intention to cause you any harm when I gifted you with the e'ara. There has not been an a'tiyk valm on Tamaran in several generations and I did not think… I am sorry._

_Starfire._

TTTTT

Robin raced through the hallways of Titans Tower heading to Starfire's room, his heart pounding in his chest. He skidded to a halt as he rounded the corner before her room, slipping on the floor and sprawling at Raven's feet. She and a hobbling Beast Boy looked down upon him as they stood guard before Starfire's door, making no effort to help him up.

Raven's eyes were dark beneath the cowl and Beast Boy face was twisted in feral fury as they stared down at their leader. "So, came to your senses, did ya?" Beast Boy snarled.

Robin's chest heaved as he tried to regain his breath. "Has… she… left… yet?" he gasped between pants, his hand on his chest. He struggled to his feet.

The pair exchanged an unreadable glance. "No," Beast Boy replied eventually.

"Can I see her?"

"No."

Robin's knees went weak. "What! Why?"

Beast Boy frowned. "First of all. You stink and you're covered in sweat. If, by some off chance she actually forgives you, she's not going to come anywhere near you. Second, do you have any idea what you're going to say?"

"Um…"

"Go have a shower, think about what you want to say to her and then come back."

"You won't let her leave?" he asked, swallowing his fear.

Beast Boy scowled. "Right now, I don't owe you any favours." He sighed and looked at Raven. "But she won't be going anywhere for a while."

"Right," Robin said, dashing to his room, his fingers already at the clasp of his cape. He was half out of his cape and shirt by the time his door was open and his boots hit the floor before it slid closed behind him.

He darted to the bathroom, turning the cold water on and reached for the soap. What was he going to say to Starfire? Somehow, "sorry" didn't seem to cut it.

… _I did not mean for this to happen. _Starfire's soft voice whispered into his mind as though it were coming from a great distance. _I did not wish for this. Why did he get so angry? Why does he not … _Starfire's voice drifted off.

Robin blinked in surprise. Is that the kind of thing she'd been hearing from him? Random thoughts?

He turned off the shower and hastily dried himself, foregoing the hair gel before dashing to his wardrobe. He dressed faster than he'd ever done before, pausing only long enough before the wardrobe to pull on pants, his shirt and his utility belt. He bolted from the room and skidded to a halt before Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Raven moved toward him so fast that he took a step back in surprise. She loomed over him. "If I feel even a hint of pain more than what she is already experiencing, I will haul you out of there so fast your brain will explode. And then I will put you back together and allow Beast Boy to eat you."

Robin nodded feebly.

She loomed over him a few moments longer before backing away to stand by Beast Boy's side, giving him free access to the door.

He took a deep breath to steel himself and quickly entered the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

Starfire was standing near the window of her room, gazing out at the setting sun. Her _e'ara_ in armband form lay on the bed and he heaved in a sigh of relief that she had not already broken it. Two suitcases were packed and waiting by the door. She did not seem to register that he had entered the room. Her arms were drooped by her side and she held a picture frame in her limp fingers.

_Starfire_.

A shudder rippled through Starfire's entire body. "No, please," she whimpered as the picture frame slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor and she put her hands over her ears. "No more, I cannot bear any more harsh words or names. Please _X'hal_, make me stone."

Robin's breath caught in his throat as he realised what she meant. Every single thing he had been thinking, every name he had been calling her in her mind, she had heard. The magnitude of what he had put her through was crippling. His legs went out from under him and he fell to his knees.

He made several failed attempts to speak before he managed to croak out her name.

Starfire went rigid. "Have you come to yell at me in person?" she asked detachedly.

"No!" he cried, staggering to his feet and moved toward her. She flinched at the sharpness of his voice and he stopped a small distance away. He ran a hand through his still wet hair. "Star, I'm so sorry. I should never have said those things. I was just so shocked that you knew what was happening to us and you never mentioned it. I thought that you'd-"

"I am aware of what you thought Robin. I heard it." She turned to face him. Robin's mouth dropped open. Her eyes, always so joyful, held no emotion. Her face was blank. Cyborg was right, it was like she was broken inside and he had been the one to cause it.

There was silence as Robin fumbled for something to say. "Why did you react that way when Raven said the _e'aras_ were connected?" he asked hesitantly. Her reaction to what Raven had said had been the trigger, and he wanted to know why. He needed to understand.

She sighed. "You do not like to feel manipulated," she said evenly. "For a fleeting moment I felt that I had done so when I heard about the connection." She turned away again and stared out the window. "I knew of the _a'tiyk valm_. We learn about it when we are gifted with the _e'ara_. Between Tamaranians it is empathic and I had no knowledge of offworlders ever being gifted with… I did not realise what it was until Raven…and then I remembered the law." She sighed again and hung her head. "I have learned many things during my time on this planet. One of them was how hard it is for humans to commit. I did not want you to feel compelled…" A single tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. "I fear I am not explaining myself well." She raised her chin. "It does not matter. I know how to break the connection." She swung around and pointed her fist at the _e'ara_ lying on the bed. She narrowed her eyes in concentration and a star bolt gradually blinked itself into existence.

Robin interposed himself between the _e'ara_ and Starfire. "I don't want you to do that, Star," he said softly.

"Why not?" she asked as she continued to hold the star bolt. "You do not want me in your mind. I have heard that many times. You do not wish to be with me. Destroying the _e'ara_ would release you from this burden."

"Oh god, Star, please don't think that, never think that. I do wish to be with you and you could never, ever be a burden. I read your message, if we destroy the _e'aras_ we have to put as much distance between ourselves as possible to break the bond. I don't want that. I don't want to lose you."

"What makes you think you still have me?" she asked softly, her voice breaking. The star bolt died in her hand, her arm fell limply to her side and she turned back to the window. "You do not believe that you loved me before I gave you the _e'ara_. I have had to listen to you call me any number of names."

"I know," he replied with a heavy heart, stepping around so that he could see her face. "I've been a real jerk about this. I have this tendency to act first and think later. I should have waited for you to explain. I_ never _ should've called you any of the names that I did, it was very, very wrong of me. And the feelings I have for you were there before you gave me the _e'ara_. I'm so very sorry, Star. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did hurt me," she whispered and hugged her arms around herself, looking at the floor. "Why is it you do not want me in your mind?"

"For the same reason you don't want me in yours. It's mine, a place where I can be free to think things, to mull things over, to call other people names without feeling like I have to censor what I'm thinking. The last person in there did so much damage, I thought it could happen again-"

"I would never intentionally damage your mind, Robin." She looked at him, her eyes hard. "I am _not_ Slade."

Oh crap. She did hear that. "I know you're not, Star," he said hastily. "I should never, ever have thought that you were like him. You are nothing like him. I betrayed you by thinking such a horrible thing about you. I know you would never intentionally damage my mind, I realised that once I stopped and thought about it properly." He rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "I don't like the feeling of someone looking over my shoulder when I'm in my own mind." She gave him a strange look. "Er, Earth saying again. What I mean is, I don't like the idea of having to share my mind, have someone else watching what I think is kinda daunting." He sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I'm a guy, Star. Guys in general have naughty thoughts so often, I guess I just don't like the idea of you seeing that."

"I never said I did not want you in my mind, Robin," she said in a small voice. "And your naughty thoughts would not have troubled me. We are capable of learning to control what we allow the other person to hear."

Robin let out a sad chuckle at his own stupidity. "I never thought of that. I guess I kinda overreacted didn't I?"

She nodded mutely, still hugging herself and looking at the floor.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Star."

She nodded again.

Robin approached her cautiously, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Star?"

"What do you wish to do, Robin?" she asked, accepting the touch but remaining still.

"I would really like to hold you," he replied softly. "If you'll let me."

She made no move toward him. She did, however, raise her head to look at him. "I am bound by Tamaranian law. If you do not wish to destroy the _e'ara_, there is only one option left. What do you wish to do?"

Robin stilled. "Er, I hadn't really thought about it." He ran his free hand through his hair in thought, his other hand remaining on Starfire's shoulder. Soul mates, that's what _a'tiyk valm_ meant. He and Starfire were soul mates. That thought alone made him feel all warm inside. But the thought of marriage sent a spike of fear surging through him and he wasn't quite sure why.

He took a deep breath. "We're only seventeen. It's not like marriage wasn't going to come up at some point… possibly… I think… I just figured… it would be in like, a very distant future, you know?" He floundered, not quite knowing what he wanted to say. "Shit, I'm no good at this…" She frowned at him and he grimaced. "Sorry Star… Look, what if… what if I went through this _xhandal_ thing and we… um… maybe… we get engaged instead?"

"Engaged?" She cocked her head slightly, her green eyes confused. "Like betrothed?"

"Yeah. It's an Earth tradition. A promise that we will marry once we're older, when we are ready. That is, assuming you'll still have me." He eyed her hopefully, waiting for any sort of reaction.

She did not move. "_Xhandal_ is very dangerous."

"So? Look, I know Tamaranians are very strong, can fly and shoot star bolts and I would be at a huge disadvantage." He shifted closer, glad that she didn't back away, his blue eyes staring in to her green ones. "I love you, Star, and I need you to know that. And if that is part of what it takes to set things right between us, then that's what I'm going to do."

"Blackfire and I are the only Tamaranians that can shoot star bolts," Starfire said evenly. "And most Tamaranians do not have the training to fly for long periods of time. You would not be at much of a disadvantage. If this is what you choose to do, it would take some time to organise on Tamaran. We could use that time to train you."

Robin frowned at that little piece of information, but chose to file it away for the time being as there was a bigger concern. "If this is what I choose to do? Star, what about you? What do _you_ want?"

Silence and she dropped her eyes from his.

Robin's heart stopped. "Star, do you…" He swallowed the mountain in his throat. "Do you still love me?"

Her legs seemed no longer able to support her and she slumped to her knees and burst into tears, hunched over as she hugged her arms to her chest. He inched around in front of her into the small space between the windowed wall and her, kneeling down. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Starfire?"

She tackled him, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her head into his chest. He fell backward under her sudden weight so that his back was against the wall, his legs either side of her body. She curled up against him sobbing into his chest. He wrapped one hand around her waist and the other hand stroked her hair.

The sun had set and the world outside had been plunged into darkness by the time the heart wrenching sobs that wracked her body subsided into whimpers. He continued to rub her hair and back in long leisurely strokes. It wasn't until quite some time later that he realised she had fallen asleep against him.

Slowly, he shifted beneath her so he could hook an arm under her knees and gently eased to his feet, carrying her to her strange round bed. He balanced her against his chest, quickly drawing the blankets away before placing her on the bed. He knew that she liked to sleep with her head hanging over the edge, but today he placed her head on the pillow. He eased off her boots gently and put them on the floor beside the bed, pulled up the blankets and tucked them around her before switching off the light, plunging the room into darkness.

He took a deep breath and slid open the door to her room and was immediately confronted with the accusatory stares of Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. He held his finger up to his lips before they could open their mouths to yell at him. "She's asleep," he said quietly, before moving aside so they could see her.

Raven swept into the room and hovered at the end of Starfire's bed, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she studied the sleeping girl. She swiveled her head to study Robin, before nodding once to her companions and leaving the room. She turned at the doorway and stabbed her finger in Robin's chest. "This doesn't let you off the hook," she hissed and Robin winced with every stab of her finger. "You're still going to have to deal with us. Whatever we have to say can wait until later, cause you really need to get back in there. She's still hurting."

"We turned the alarm off in Starfire's room," Cyborg muttered . "If anything happens, Raven and I will deal with it. You need to do whatever you can to fix this, or so help me; I will kick your spiky haired ass from here to Gotham."

"I suggest not leaving the room until she smiles again," Beast Boy added. "That would be a good start."

Robin nodded. "Um, guys, thanks."

"Don't thank us just yet, Robin. Our patronage depends on her right now," Raven snarled before sweeping off down the corridor, carrying Beast Boy along on a black disc of power. Cyborg gave him one last, hostile look before following Raven and Beast Boy.

Robin sighed and slid the door shut. They hadn't slept in the same bed since she had been placed in a magic induced sleep nine months prior and he wasn't sure if he was going to be welcome in the morning. He sat down on the bed beside Starfire. The floor didn't look too comfortable and she didn't have any seats in her room that he could sleep on. Surely she wouldn't mind. He snapped off his utility belt and swung his legs up onto the bed, ducking under the blankets, making sure he wasn't touching Starfire anywhere. It wouldn't be right to snuggle up against her in case she was upset about him sleeping in her bed.

It wasn't until he was falling asleep beside her, that he realised she had never answered his question.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Robin blinked open his eyes to find that he was standing at the top of a tall rocky cliff top overlooking a dusty orange desert. A large orange sun hung overhead. He twisted his body around, his feet scattering pebbles that clattered over the edge of the cliff.

"Aww, shit," he muttered, one hand on his hip, the other running through his hair as he saw Starfire not far from him. She was sitting on the cliff edge, her legs dangling over the precipice. She turned her head at the sound of his voice, her eyebrows raised at his choice of words. "Star, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to invade your dreams." He twisted around again, his feet crunching on stones, looking for a way out. "I'll go… I just have to figure out…"

"Robin," she said softly and he stopped his frantic movements and turned to face her. She gave him a very small smile and patted the ground next to her. He hesitated for a long moment before walking to her and flopping down on the ground, dangling his feet over the edge.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I really didn't mean-"

"It is the o and k," she said, interrupting him. "We do not have control over this yet. It is understandable."

"How can you say that? After all the crap I put you through for entering my mind?"

"I am not ashamed to have you in my mind."

Robin's mouth dropped open. "Star," he breathed. "I'm not ashamed of you."

Starfire looked confused and she furrowed her brow in thought, before realisation dawned. "No, Robin, I did not mean that you were ashamed of me. You are ashamed of your own mind, your naughty thoughts. That is the real reason you did not want me entering, yes?"

"Oh," he replied with reddening cheeks. "Yeah… well… sorta… The other things I said were true too. I'm really sorry I reacted that way, Star. You know that, don't you?"

She gave him a vague nod.

He dropped his eyes and kicked his dangling legs for a minute. "So… um… am I forgiven?"

She sighed and arched her neck to look over the edge of the cliff. "This is my favorite place on Tamaran. I used to come here when I was small to escape from… Only Galfore and my siblings knew to find me here." She gave a sad chuckle. "He used to dislike fetching me from this place. It is very difficult to reach if you do not fly and he has issues with height."

Robin let a snort of laughter escape. Starfire's huge _k'norfka_ was afraid of heights.

She looked at him sideways and the corner of her mouth twitched. "Ryand'r found it amusing as well."

"Ryand'r?"

"He was my brother." She sighed once more. "Robin, if you are truly serious about undertaking the _xhandal_, there are things about me you should understand."

"Ooookay," he said slowly, not liking the ominous sound of what she said. "Can I ask you something first?"

"Of course."

"Your dream is so solid. When I dream it's usually just a bundle of images of things that have never happened. I have no control over what happening, I can watch myself doing stupid things and know it's a dream. But in your dreams it's like I'm really here, I can feel the ground beneath my hand and the wind on my cheek."

She cocked her head in consideration. "My dreams have always been like this. I cannot control them either, although I find I can often come here. I admit, it does seem more solid now that you are here, so perhaps we create this together."

The entire landscape swirled, spiraling out of control, like a black hole had opened in the middle of the sky and sucked the landscape away.

Robin blinked open his eyes and lifted his head off the pillow. In the dim light from the starry night sky beyond the open curtained window, he could see Starfire's hair spilling over the pillow before him and felt her body pressed against his, her back to his stomach. His hand was draped over her waist. He must have shifted and embraced her during his sleep. Her face looked peaceful as she slept.

"Damn," he muttered and pulled her closer. He lay back down on the pillow and shut his eyes resolutely.

"Hmm?" Starfire mumbled, turning her head and the top half of her body toward him.

"Shh, it's okay, go back to sleep." He opened his eyes to watch her, hoping he had not woken her.

"Robin?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"Hi there," he said propping his head up on his elbow, his other arm still across her waist.

She shifted on the bed, bouncing slightly so that she could roll on her back. Her movements meant his hand was now resting on her stomach and Robin was glad that she made no attempt to remove it. "Greetings," she replied looking up at him. "Why are you in my room?"

"Er… I didn't want to leave you. Do you mind?"

She blinked and stretched like a cat, her back arching from the bed before she snuggled down amongst the blankets once more. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

He glanced around the room before finding her luminous Mumbo clock on her desk. "Just past midnight."

"Hmm." She made to sit up, but Robin put a slight pressure on her stomach with his hand stopping her. "We need to speak," she said warily.

"Couldn't we do it snuggled in bed?" he asked hesitantly, desperately hoping she would agree.

She was silent for a moment. "It would be beneficial to have more light."

Robin sighed. "Okay then." He turned and rolled from the bed. He tripped over her boots but managed to stagger over to her desk and switch on the lamp, before stumbling back to bed. He fussed around with the blankets a moment before placing his hand back on Starfire's stomach and snuggling close to her. "Okay, I'm comfy," he murmured, propping his head back up with his elbow and finally stopped moving.

She gave him a wiry smile and looked up at the ceiling. "I am unsure whether you will look at me the same after I tell you this. My… I believe the word is grandfather, the father of my father?" she asked.

Robin nodded, somewhat disconcerted already.

"My grandfather was a great warrior amongst my people. He was a powerful protector and a compassionate ruler. Galfore spoke of him as a kind man, but quick to anger. He had powerful enemies, but had the strength to contain those enemies. He was killed in battle shortly before I was born. My father attempted to live up to his legacy, but his prowess was not as great. He lost many battles and many Tamaranians died maintaining what we had. My brother Ryand'r was born when I was two and when I was five the Citadel attacked our planet directly. Tamaran has always been at war with the Citadel, but since the death of my grandfather, we were not victorious."

She took at deep breath and shuddered. "I do not remember much from that time. Screams and explosions, blood, sweat and tears. I do remember that one morning I woke up and my mother was gone."

"Oh Star," Robin breathed, his hand clenching on her stomach.

"My father decided that day that Galfore, his wife Fyria, my siblings and I were to leave to travel to the Warlords of Okaara. There we were to learn the way of the warrior and the arts of … I believe your word for it is 'humanities'. I was eleven when we returned home to find Tamaran devastated by war and my father had made a pact of peace with the Citadel. He was to sacrifice one of his children and they would be given to the Citadel as a prize to ensure continued peace for our planet."

"You," Robin said softly.

"I was the best choice. Komand'r… Blackfire was his heir and Ryand'r was his only son."

"But Star, when I was in your dreams the first time, it was like you already knew you were going to the Citadel."

She nodded. "In my dreams of badness, I have often imagined that my father had planned the treaty of peace before he sent us away. I do not want to know if there is any truth to this." She sighed. "My father was a good man-"

"Star, don't." Robin interrupted, placing a finger on her lips. "Don't defend him, he could be the best father in the universe and I will still hate him for sacrificing you, even if it did save your planet."

She looked at him in contemplation and eventually nodded. She waited for him to remove his finger. "I spent several years in slavery there at the mercy of the Masters... I…" A tear slipped from her eye and she closed them, unable to look at him. "I cannot speak of it but it remains the worst part of my life. When I began to develop a womanly figure, they decided… it was time to…" She began to shake, her whole body quivering beneath his grasp.

"No, Star," he gasped and held on tight. "Please tell me they didn't... oh god."

She struggled to contain her shakes and continue her story. "There was one Master in the Citadel that did delight in tormenting me. He would often corner me and touch my body while he whispered foulness in my ear about what he would like to do to me." She swallowed heavily. "Or have me do to him. On the day of my fourteenth birthday I was made a gift to him." She shuddered and Robin felt a deep sense of dread and helplessness sweep over him.

Starfire turned her head away. "He did not survive to couple with me." She swallowed again as a tear leaked from under her eyelid. "I did not mean to kill him, but he would not stop and I could not allow him to... Please forgive me. You value life above all else and I have-"

"Starfire," he whispered, placing his hand on her cheek to draw her back to face him. "Sweetheart, look at me." He waited until she opened her eyes fearfully. "There is nothing to forgive. I would have done the same." He could see the naked relief in her eyes and instantly knew she had been worried that he would turn from her again once he knew what she had done. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away the tear. "You are a wonderful, amazing girl and my very best friend. You did what you had to do."

She smiled sadly. "I thank you, Robin. You do not know how much it gladdens my heart to hear that." She placed her hand over his on her cheek and drew it back down to her stomach, where she intertwined their fingers. Taking a deep breath she continued her story. "The punishment for killing a Master is death. I fled back to Tamaran before it was discovered, to warn my father. He was not pleased at my arrival, but our people were. Galfore told me that the people had begun to see his action in sacrificing me as a tremendous act of weakness and there were stirrings of civil war. My father chose to escort me back to the Citadel personally, taking along Komand'r and Ryand'r for purposes of diplomacy. We were attacked by a race call the Psions on our journey and they captured my siblings and I."

"Things just go from bad to worse for you, don't they, Star," Robin said sadly.

Her eyes were glazed in remembrance. "I do not know much about the Psions, beyond what we were taught on Okaara. The Psions are a race of soulless scientists who experiment on living sentient beings, usually ending in death. They subjected the three of us to what seemed to be endless experimentation. I cannot remember exactly what was done to us or for how long, although I later discovered it was six months in length. I remember waking in a haze of pain and being able to produce a star bolt, as could Komand'r. Ryand'r was gifted with a white star bolt that he could not shoot but made a very effective defense. We incapacitated their ship and fled. Once we discovered the destructive capabilities of our star bolts the three of us waged war on the Citadel. I targeted military bases and defenses, not the Citadelians themselves. It did not take long to render many of their defenses unusable and destroy many of their ports of docking. But we lost Ryand'r."

Robin felt his heart breaking for her.

Starfire choked on a sob. "Ry was my little brother and we were supposed to protect him. I adored him so very much. I was inconsolable. Komand'r fled, but I could not leave the place where he ceased to be and I was recaptured by the Citadel. The Masters decided that I was too much of a risk to remain on their planet and so I was given to the Gordanians to transport to a prison planet, where I was to be destroyed. I escaped and came to Earth."

"It's amazing. So few words for what must have been a horrific life. You've seen so much heartache and pain and yet you are the most loving and caring soul I've ever met. How is it that you manage to fly at all?"

Starfire was silent for a moment, while she studied him. "I have you."

His heart leapt and her name escaped from his lips like a prayer.

She reached the hand between them up to clutch his elbow. "Does… does anything I have said change how you feel about me?"

"Oh yes," he replied watching dread and grim resignation fill her face. He smiled, releasing her hand on her stomach to caress her cheek. "I don't think I could love you more than I do right now."

Her breath escaped in a puff and she smiled the first true Starfire smile he had seen since he'd hurt her.

"Star, why did you tell me all this? You didn't have to."

She dropped her eyes from his. "I did not wish you to learn of my past from my dreams. You would not have understood."

Robin hummed, he didn't believe that was the real reason. She was probably trying to give him a means of escape, a justification that they both could have lived with. He hoped that didn't mean that she actually wanted him to escape. Still, he would not have understood if he'd seen any of that in her dreams. "I guess so." He continued to caress her cheek with his fingers, before he dropped his hand down to her shoulder to play with a tendril of hair. "Star?"

"Yes Robin?" She looked back up at him.

"I'm really sorry about all that stuff before, what I said, what I thought. You know that right?"

She nodded, her forehead creasing slightly.

"I really didn't mean it and I'm sorry. I've been a jerk and an idiot and you'd be totally justified if you never wanted to see me again or if you wanted to let Raven turn my head into smoosh like she wants to. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't deserve to have you for a girlfriend and I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you."

The frown grew bigger. "Robin-"

"I have to know, have you forgiven me? You never did answer before."

She grabbed him behind the neck, drawing him down for a searing kiss. He embraced her with the hand that wasn't trapped beneath his head, sliding it under her back to pull her closer. The tip of his tongue caressed her lips and she opened her mouth to receive him, letting out a small delighted sigh.

"Does that sufficiently answer your question?" she asked when they broke apart a short time later.

He gave her a silly lopsided grin. "I dunno. I wasn't really listening then. You'll have to tell me again."

She smiled lightly and wiggled against him before her arm pulled him back down for another kiss.

Her stomachs gurgled and they broke apart once more. "I have not eaten anything since our lunch together," she explained blushing.

He laughed. "Let's go get something to eat. It's the middle of the night, the others should be in bed."

She nodded and after a fair amount of untangling the pair managed to sit up in bed. Something clattered to the ground as they shifted the blankets and Robin peered over the edge of the bed. Starfire's _e'ara_ lay discarded on the floor. He reached down and scooped it up, holding it out to Starfire. "You need to put this back where it belongs."

She smiled and held her arm out to him, allowing him to carefully snap the _e'ara_ back on her arm.

He grinned and took her hand. "Come on," he said, reaching down to grab his utility belt before pulling her from the bed and toward the door.

"What about our shoes?" she asked.

"Quieter without them," he whispered sliding open the door and peering down the corridor. "Plus I'm not planning to stay up long." He pulled her out into the corridor and together they stealthily snuck toward the common room.

The common room was dark when they entered, with no sign that a fellow Titan may be hiding anywhere near. Robin snapped on the light before dragging Starfire over to the kitchen area. He picked her up by the waist and plunked her down on the bench. "Stay," he commanded with a waggle of his finger and she smiled in response.

Robin turned and inspected the food in the fridge. Spying a carton of real eggs, he pulled them out and placed the on the bench next to Starfire. "Omelets it is." He turned and rummaged around in the fridge for more ingredients.

_Oh I do admire that behind._

Robin yelped and leapt upright as though he had been burned, swinging around to Starfire. She had a picture of innocence plastered to her face although her eyes were twinkling merrily. She couldn't hold the innocent face and descended into giggles. He grinned at her cheekiness and walked over to the bench she was sitting on to dump the rest of the ingredients.

"That was very naughty," he murmured to her, siding his hands up the outside of her legs. She spread her legs and wrapped them around his ribs before grabbing a fistful of his shirt pulling him toward her.

"You are not the only one that has those thoughts," she purred and captured his lips.

His hands continued their journey up Starfire's legs and wrapped themselves around her bottom, picking her off the bench to pull her closer to him. He slid her down his body slightly so he didn't have to force his neck upward so much just to kiss her.

As her lips parted to allow his tongue access, he suddenly realised he was still bearing all of her weight. Normally she would be floating by now and he desperately hoped that she hadn't feigned her forgiveness. He broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers. She looked at him in confusion as he placed her back on the bench. Now was not the time to bring it up so he gave her a cheeky smile, silently promising himself to do whatever it took to get her to fly again and turned toward the eggs. "Well, we did come here to eat," he said with a grin as he prepared the food. "I'm sure if we continue what we were doing Beast Boy or Cyborg would walk through that door. I don't know about you, but I _really_ don't want to see either of them right now."

She looked over her shoulder toward the common room door and nodded. "They do have an uncanny ability to sense when we are doing the making out."

He chuckled as he grabbed a frypan. "I think those two just spy on us all the time. Or Cyborg has hooked the surveillance system into his arm."

She smiled and swung her legs idly. "That does seem plausible."

There was a faint sizzle as Robin started cooking. "S'okay. I can get my own back now that Beast Boy and Raven have hooked up."

She considered him. "I believe that would be unwise."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You should not bring Raven into it, she had done her best to let us be. Also, it would only aggravate the situation. You infuriate Beast Boy, so he does it back to you."

"Heh," Robin replied. "Vicious cycle. I guess so. We should be the better people and just leave them alone."

She nodded and a cheeky grin spread across her face. "That does not mean you could not conduct the teasing when you do the hanging out."

He chuckled. "I think you know me too well Star."

He continued cooking in silence for a while. When they was nearly ready, he turned and grabbed two plates from the cupboard and slid the first omelet onto a plate. He fetched cutlery for Starfire and handed her the plate. "Bona appétit!"

She balanced the plate on her knees and took a bite. "This is very delicious Robin."

"Thanks," he replied as he filled his own plate. "Little known secret, I can make a decent meal if I have to. Alfred made sure of that."

"Why do you not cook more often?"

"What? And get in the way of Cyborg and Beast Boy's meat and tofu argument? Those two are just so much fun."

"This is true, although it certainly has changed since Raven stared the consuming of tofu." She polished off the omelet quickly.

Robin grinned before eyeing her plate. "Do you want another one?"

She shook her head and glanced at the clock. "I shall need to contact Galfore soon and inform him of our decision."

"Hmm," replied Robin, taking another bite of his food and chewing thoughtfully. "I guess you'd better tell me everything you know about _xhandal_ then."

_**

* * *

Author's Note:** __Just quickly. Starfire's history is a mixture of my imagination, what was illustrated in the cartoon and what existed in the original comics. So, if it's full of holes, it could be because Starfire doesn't want Robin to know everything yet._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Starfire stood before the computer and pressed the series of buttons that would allow her to communicate with Tamaran. Robin pulled his mask out of his utility belt, placed it back on his face and walked to stand by her side, taking her hand in his.

Galfore must have been waiting for their call as he appeared on the screen almost instantly. "Koriand'r," he boomed. "I was beginning to wonder if I should come and fetch you myself. I trust everything is under control now? You did not seem so happy last time we spoke."

"I apologise for taking so long. We had a few… issues that required the sorting out."

Robin involuntarily clenched his hand against Starfire's.

"So what is your decision, my little _bungorf_?"

Robin cleared his throat, his hands suddenly sweaty. "Galfore, I would like to request your permission to take Starfire's hand in marriage."

Galfore boomed with laughter. "Finally!" he laughed. "It has taken a long time for you to come to your senses, Robin, why, I remember how she felt about you when you both were on Tamaran last time."

Starfire went bright red and Robin rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah," he muttered. "I'm a little slow."

"We shall start the wedding preparations immediately," Galfore announced happily. "There is so much-"

"No Galfore," Starfire interrupted, holding up her hand. "We plan to honour some human traditions as well as Tamaranian ones. While it is commonplace on Tamaran to be married before the age of seventeen, it is considered quite young here. We would simply like to become betrothed and marry when we are older."

"There will be a wedding," Robin included with a glance at Starfire. "Just not yet. Starfire told me about the _xhandal_ and I would like to know the chances of it actually being declared."

"Very high," Galfore replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Koriand'r is not only the last remaining descendant of Guand'r that has not been banished, she also repelled the Citadel. And although she has renounced her claim to the throne, she remains royalty. There are many young men that idolize her and will take the chance even if she has undergone the _a'tiyk valm_."

"Then I will compete in the _xhandal_ to prove myself worthy of marrying her."

"We have a few conditions," Starfire said. "Firstly, no more than one or two battles a day. Robin is a very worthy warrior, but he does not have the stamina that we do. Secondly, the _xhandal_ must not be any sooner than a month from now. Thirdly, our friends must be allowed to attend. I know it is customary for offworlders to be barred from such events, but it is important to me."

Galfore considered. "What about your weapons? Will you forfeit them and fight in the traditional Tamaranian way?"

Robin nodded. "I will, that is why we are asking for a month so I can learn the traditional way."

"Very well," Galfore replied. "I accept your conditions. I will make the announcement of your intentions and wait the customary week to see if there are any _xhandal_ contenders. If there are any contenders, the _xhandal_ will be held a month from when it is declared. Would that be acceptable?"

"That would give us five weeks to prepare," Starfire said, looking at Robin.

Robin nodded. "That would be acceptable."

"I still expect to see you in five weeks, Koriand'r. If there will not be a wedding then, you must at least allow us to celebrate your betrothal."

"I look forward to it, Galfore."

"If I may ask, in what form has your _a'tiyk valm_ manifested?"

"It is empathic," replied Starfire, her face blank.

Galfore nodded. "Very good, I will contact you in seven days," he replied before the image disappeared.

Robin stared at Starfire. "You lied to him about the _a'tiyk valm_."

Starfire nodded and turned to face him. "If he knew the nature of our bond, I would not be allowed to witness your battles in the _xhandal_. It is not permitted for you to receive help when battling, any encouragement you might receive though our link could be perceived as help." She swallowed and studied him closely. "Robin, are you sure you wish to do this? I could simply renounce my ties to Tamaran."

"No," Robin replied. "You have sacrificed so much, I couldn't live with myself if you sacrificed your planet for me." He glanced at the clock. "Look, there is several hours before dawn, you should go and get some sleep. I'll take you back to your room."

"Robin," she said quietly, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. "We are betrothed now. On Tamaran, it would be acceptable for us to sleep in the same bed." She clenched his hand tightly. "I am not ready to couple with you, but I do not wish to be alone."

Robin gave her a slow smile. "If that's what you want," he replied giving her a quick kiss and together they crept through the darkened corridors of Titans Tower back to her room.

TTTTT

Robin stood by Starfire's window gazing out into the world as he waited for her to finish in the shower. He had managed to be up before her and had showered first, allowing her to sleep in a while longer. He had truly enjoyed being snuggled up to her all night and they had slept in because of it. But he did not want to face their friends alone and now waited patiently for her to complete her morning rituals.

Cyborg had installed bathrooms in each of their rooms, after several pot plants inexplicably died and the girls began to complain of green hair in the drain. Starfire's bathroom was quite different than his, in that it was pink and smelled faintly of roses. They had made a quick stop in his room last night so he could gather some clothes and toiletries and he was glad because Starfire didn't seem to own hair gel. How she managed with hair like hers he would never know.

She sang in Tamaranian in the shower, a strange off-key lullaby-like song that he couldn't understand but sounded soothing nonetheless. That she sang at all was something he didn't know she did. It was endearing to think there were so many little things about her he still didn't know. And now, after a night of heartache, pain and discovery they were engaged. He ran a hand through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck. He would need to get her an engagement ring. But could she even wear one or would her star bolts burn it up? What did Tamaranians give each other as a symbol of marriage?

He was glad she had mentioned not wishing to couple with him yet. There were times that he couldn't think of anything else but her beneath him, but was content to wait until she was ready. He briefly wondered if that was normal for guys his age, but then Starfire was someone special and he didn't want to stuff up their first time. Especially now.

The door to Starfire's bathroom opened and his day got considerably brighter. She stepped into the room, still brushing her hair and walked toward him.

"Hi," he said as she came to stand beside him.

"Good morning, Robin," she replied before tossing her brush onto her already made bed. "Are you ready to greet our friends?"

He sighed and put his arm around her waist. "Do I have to? Can't I just hide in here forever?"

"It may not be as bad as you believe," she said with a smile, gently pulling him toward the door.

He pouted at her before reluctantly following her from the room. They walked down the corridor side by side, his hand around her waist almost possessively.

Three heads swung toward the common room door as it slid open. Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped playing the game machine and Raven stood from attending to Beast Boy's leg.

All three of them approached door with carefully blank expressions on their faces. Robin swallowed and his arm clenched Starfire's waist.

"Greetings friends," said Starfire cheerfully. "Is it not a glorious morning?"

They stopped. Stared.

"It's a very late morning for you, Star," Beast Boy said carefully. "What were you guys doing all that time?"

"We were sorting out a few things," Robin replied, locking eyes with Raven. "First of all, I am very, very sorry about how I treated Starfire. I overreacted and didn't think the situation through. It won't happen again."

"Damn straight," Cyborg drawled, his arms folded across his chest. "I'm still plannin' on kickin' yer ass to Gotham."

Robin kept a careful eye on Raven who was watching the pair through veiled eyes. "Second of all, we're all going to Tamaran in about five weeks. Probably for an extended stay."

"Cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "They have such great animals there, but Star, can you tell me how to use the bathrooms before we go? I never figured it out last time."

Starfire smiled. "Galfore will be installing a human bathroom for us," she said before turning her eyes back to Robin.

Robin took at deep breath. "Third, we're getting married."

Raven emitted a muffled squeal and then turned bright red as four pairs of astonished eyes turned toward her. "That's just great," she muttered, wrapping herself in her cloak, trying to hide. "First I get to experience emotions and now I'm channeling Starfire." She raised her eyes to Starfire. "Is this what you want?"

Robin fought to remain still and not turn to Starfire for her answer, however anxiously he wanted to know. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Starfire.

"Yes," she replied evenly. "This is what I want."

"Well, all right!" Cyborg exclaimed, approaching the couple, his hand held up. Robin obliged him with high five. "Congratulations!" he said and kissed Starfire on the cheek.

"There is more," Raven said, her eyes narrowed as she looked between the two.

"Yes," Starfire replied while Beast Boy enveloped her in a congratulatory hug. "Because of the nature of the _a'tiyk valm_, we are required by Tamaranian law to be married. If there are any contenders, Robin is to undertake the _xhandal_. It is a Tamaranian contest for couples to prove themselves worthy. Any other eligible male on Tamaran can enter in a bid to claim my hand in marriage and Robin must defeat them all. We will need help to prepare him for battle."

"That seems a bit barbaric doesn't it?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's their way," Robin replied, casting a warning glance at Beast Boy.

"It's no worse that what humans have done in the past," Raven said darkly. "And remember, Tamaranians still have arranged marriages."

"But what if he loses?" Beast Boy asked frantically. "I mean, _hello_, they have super strength and flight and star bolts and the glowy eye thing. How can you hope to beat that?"

Robin frowned. "Don't have much confidence in me do you?"

"He's right, man. Face it, Starfire is stronger than me," Cyborg added. "You haven't got a chance."

"Do you really think there are many Tamaranians as badass as Starfire?" Robin snapped, suddenly angry at his friends lack of support. "How many of them posed a threat last time we were there? I made it to the goddamn throne room and they couldn't stop me. I can handle them one at a time."

Starfire laid a calming hand on his shoulder before turning to her friends. "Tamaranian powers are inclined by our emotions. Flight is dependent on unbridled joy. Our strength is governed by boundless confidence. The eye beams by righteous fury. Each of these emotions has its weakness."

"You said when we first met," Raven said thoughtfully. "That there was no word for nice in your language. From what you've told us about your planet and what I saw when we were there, I can't imagine your people being able to sustain flight as much as you can. I don't think I saw anyone else fly other than you and Blackfire and she only did it while she was fighting you."

"Indeed," Starfire replied with a smile and a shy glance at Robin. "It is the good memories I have gained on this planet that allows me to sustain flight for such a lengthy time."

"And we can tackle the confidence part as well," Cyborg included, rubbing his chin. "The longer Robin can last against an opponent, the less confident they will be. Just get a few good hits in."

"Exactly," Robin said. "That's my plan."

"Hello?" Beast Boy cried, waving his hands frantically. "What about the star bolts? Those things can hurt!"

"Eye beams wont be a problem, we can see those coming," Robin said dismissively. "As for star bolts," he stopped and glanced at Starfire.

"Blackfire and I are the only Tamaranians that can produce them," she continued and changed the subject before anyone could question her about it. "Cyborg, there are prints of blue in the computer from Galfore detailing the Tamaranian _soral. _It is the weapon Robin must learn to use for the _xhandal_. You did perhaps see the guards carrying one, can you please make us several to practice with?"

"Yeah sure, no problem," he replied already tapping away at his arm console. He let out a long whistle. "Damn, Star, osmium alloy? That thing looks heavy."

"With our strength, we do not need to create lighter metals for our weapons," Starfire explained.

"That's why I need you all to help me," Robin said. "Starfire will be training me in Tamaranian methods. Cyborg, I'd like you to help me with weights training. Beast Boy, you're on stamina. And Raven, can you please help us learn to control this _a'tiyk valm_."

Raven nodded. "Beast Boy is not doing any stamina runs for a while, his leg is not healed properly yet."

"I realise that," he replied glancing down at Beast Boy's leg. The leg of his pants was rolled up past his knee displaying a slight puckering and redness of the green skin, but looked a lot better than it had the previous day. "How is it?"

Raven followed his gaze. "The surface is healing, it shouldn't scar. I still have a lot of work to do on the flesh beneath the skin. Burns take longer to heal than fractures and cuts. He can walk with minimal pain presently, but I don't want him shifting for a while incase he damages it more."

Beast Boy grinned. "My Raven's a fine healer," he replied proudly swinging his leg in display.

"My Raven?" Raven asked disbelievingly. "Since when did I become _your _Raven?"

Beast Boy squeaked and ducked behind Cyborg. "Oh no you don't, short stuff," Cyborg grinned, hoisting the wriggling changeling out from behind him by the back of his neck. "You want Raven to be your girl, you can deal with her mood swings."

"Mood swings?" Raven repeated sinisterly as several boxes and chairs levitated into the air. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned and fled from the common room, pushing and shoving each other out of the way as they tried to escape out the door.

Starfire giggled merrily and headed for the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

Raven lowered the boxes and drifted to Robin's side as he watched Starfire in the kitchen. "She's not flying."

Robin glanced at her, his shoulders slumping. "I know." He sighed. "Believe me I know. I screwed up royally. I'm going to do everything in my power to set things right… I just hope she wasn't lying when she said this is what she wanted. After everything I did to her, I can't blame her is she was."

"She wasn't," Raven said, studying Starfire carefully. "There is still hurt there and very deep but she wasn't lying. It's easier to forgive than forget." She frowned. "It's strange, almost as though some of the pain she's experiencing is coming from somewhere else. Just give her time."

"As long as she wants," he replied softly, his heart heavy, knowing where some of her pain was coming from. That was the reason why she'd never shared her past with them before; it was painful for her to relive.

Starfire chose that moment to look up at them and smiled. "Are you planning on remaining there or are you going to assist me?"

"I plan to stand here and watch you," he answered with a grin.

"I, erm… have some idiots to chase down," Raven said, lifting her cowl and heading for the door. "I think I've given them enough of a head start."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Robin gritted his teeth against the icy spray of the shower, lacking the energy to move away. He rested his head against the cold tiled wall as he waited for the water to heat up. As he lifted his arm to reposition the showerhead his muscles froze halfway through the motion, unable to lift anymore. He was thankful that it hadn't stuck in that position as he lowered it back to his side.

The past week had been relentless. Every morning Starfire had gotten them up at the crack of dawn. First was the stamina training. Since Beast Boy currently was not allowed to do it, Starfire would run companionably by his side pacing him as he made a ten-mile run around the city and he would silently curse Tamaranian stamina as he puffed and panted his way through. He wanted to gradually build up to a twenty-mile run. He would return and shower before being provided with a hearty breakfast, usually prepared by a still mending Beast Boy.

Cyborg would then arrive to complain about tofu and cart him off for weights training. That grueling training continued for several hours, each hour harder than the last, with Cyborg always grinning gleefully as he inflicted as much pain as possible. Robin was going to find a way to get his own back, somehow. When he was released he would shower, again and trudge off to the common room for lunch.

After lunch Raven commandeered the common room and ran both him and Starfire through a series of meditations designed to help them strengthen and control the _a'tiyk valm_. It was a strange gift the _e'ara_ had bestowed upon them and they were still coming to terms with its full potential. At first it seemed there was nothing they could do but read each others thoughts and then all of a sudden they were unable to make it work. Raven believed it was still developing and as they gained more control over it, the better the gift seemed to become. He had to admit Raven's meditations did seem to be working. He found himself less and less projecting embarrassing thoughts or any thoughts for that matter and they had even started being able to actively communicate through the link. He hadn't involuntarily entered her dreams in the last week, but then he hadn't been able to willingly enter either.

He had, all bar a few larger items, moved completely into Starfire's bedroom and they had removed the round bed in favor of his. Any opportunity for teasing by Beast Boy and Cyborg had been lost when Starfire announced it was appropriate behavior for betrothed on her planet and they were not actually doing anything besides sleep in the same bed. He had considered asking Cyborg to extend their room into his old now vacant room and upgrade the bathroom, but decided that could wait until they returned from Tamaran.

He was allowed to flake out after meditations for an hour or two, before training with Starfire began. He usually spent this time locked in his office rushing through the copious amounts of paperwork that seemed to be piling up. Even with Cyborg and Raven helping him with the paperwork, the pile just seemed to be getting bigger.

Tamaranian _soral _training was both the best and the worst part of the day. It was the best because he got to spend some quality alone time with Starfire. It was the worst because that damn weapon was so heavy. He had barely been able to lift the damn thing the first time Cyborg had brought it in. He certainly wasn't as comfortable with it as he was with his bo staff. They had compromised, Robin spent a fair amount of time going through the Tamaranian stances and motions with a staff that had been modified to portray the balance of a _soral_, perfecting the turns and twists that would be required of him to defend himself. Starfire said this was only temporary until he had built up his strength.

The _soral_ itself was a long Glaive like weapon, except that the end consisted of two wicked blades, a larger curved blade and one spear-like blade. He remembered seeing the guards on Tamaran wield them, but he never witnessed it being used in the way that was Starfire was training him. Mostly the guards had just poked the blades toward them ominously.

Robin did admit, there were times that he did get the stances deliberately wrong. Starfire would painstakingly reposition his body and he would revel in the wonderful feeling of her hands. She caught on pretty quick and now just whacked him with the butt of her _soral _when he was cheeky. Toward the end of the lesson, she would spar with him using the _sorals_ and she would point out any flaws in his attacks. And she was still holding back her full strength from him. They were going to have to work on that.

If he was lucky, the Titan alarm would sound and he would get a reprieve from training for a short time.

Robin sighed as the water began to heat up. His muscles were knotted into a tapestry of pain. His bones screamed with every movement. He was beginning to resemble a human leopard from all the bruises caused by both weights and _soral _training. His mind was weary from Raven's meditations. And he still had four more weeks of this grueling pace to complete.

They were expecting a communication from Galfore tomorrow. They would know then if _xhandal_ had been declared. He was half hoping that it had been, so all this training would not have been for nothing.

At least after dinner he was allowed to rest, after he had had yet another shower. The Titans gathered at night in the common room to eat, talk, watch videos and play games. He was planning to sprawl out on the sofa and watch the news before retiring tonight.

He was still worried about Starfire; she had not yet been seen to fly, although her other powers had not diminished. When there was a Titan alert she would either jump on his R-cycle with him or Raven would quietly supply a flying disc for her. Even though Beast Boy had not been to any alerts due to his healing leg, the changeling had noticed too and wisely remained silent. But Robin took comfort in the knowledge that all the Titans were watching her carefully, doing their best to keep her happy and waiting for her to fly.

Robin groaned in exhaustion as the hot water pounded on his back, doing little to relieve his aching muscles. He couldn't find the energy to lift his head from the now damp tiled wall. His knees were buckling beneath the strain of just standing. Robin grunted and slid down the shower wall to sit on the floor, resting his head on his knees, allowing the hot water to beat over his body.

Starfire's small bathroom filled with steam. The constant pounding of the water seemed to act like a lullaby and Robin felt himself drifting away. He was dimly aware of his name being called, but it seemed so far away.

He could not find the strength to respond when he recognized the soft touch of Starfire's mind tickle the edges of his. Nor could he rouse himself enough to open his eyes when what seemed like a just few seconds later the shower was shut off and he was lifted to his feet, hastily dried and placed on his stomach on the bed.

He jerked awake when he felt warm hands kneading the back of his thigh. Planting his hands he pushed off the bed and leapt away, his eyes wild. He attempted to drop into a fighting stance but his weary muscles froze halfway there. He let out a grunt as he toppled to the ground.

Starfire appeared over the edge of the bed above him, her hand covering her eyes, one hand tentatively groping around on the floor for him. With a yelp he realised why. His frenzied leap out of bed had dislodged the towel around his waist and sent it fluttering to the ground beside him.

"Starfire, what are you doing?" he yelped as he lunged for the towel and frantically covered himself up once more.

"Are you decent?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes," he muttered, his cheeks burning.

"I was attempting to relieve your muscles with a massage," she replied as she uncovered her twinkling eyes. "I am quite versed in it and Tamaranian acupressure would not be suitable to use in your current condition. It will help relieve your pain. Would you have preferred I left you to sleep in the shower? You were in there a long time."

"You got me out of the shower?" he squeaked.

"Of course, Robin." Her smile slipped into a grin.

"But I'm naked," he squeaked again, his neck turning red.

"That did pose a problem," she replied. "Perhaps should I have requested Cyborg or Beast Boy's assistance in moving you?" She giggled, the sly minx actually giggled. "Would it ease your heart if I said I did not look?" He grunted at her and she held out her hand to him. "Come now, _d'anthe l'ani, _do not fret so. Get back on the bed and allow me to help you."

His heart leapt at the endearment; it was the first time she's used it since that day and he allowed her to pull him to his feet. She got off the bed and directed him to lie face down once more. She averted her eyes as he wrapped the towel around himself before he did as she bade and pillowed his head on the back of his hands.

"This may hurt," she said as she repositioned the towel across his backside and planting a small kiss on his shoulder. The bed bounced as she got back on beside him. "But I promise you will feel much better once I am finished."

He grunted as her deft fingers dug into his skin, gently manipulating the muscle and kneading out the knots. Her fingers were slick with some sweet smelling ointment that created a growing warmth under his skin. He groaned in pain as her fingers worked a particularly tight knot in his thigh before kneading their way down his calf.

He tiredly lifted his head from the crook of his arm and glanced down at her. Her brow was knitted in concentration and she was biting her bottom lip. Her hands were glowing the palest green and he suddenly realised how she was generating the heat underneath his skin. He watched as she dipped her fingers into a tub of blue gel before rubbing her hands together.

"What is that stuff?" he murmured quietly.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "It is the pulp of the _cahan _fruit. Combined with heat it makes a very effective muscle relaxant." She frowned. "I am using the least amount of energy required for star bolts. Please tell me if it is too painful."

"It's fine, Star… _ugg_," he grunted as she concentrated on another knot in his calf and his body tensed in pain. He clenched his teeth and buried his head back into his arm.

"Relax," she whispered as he felt the knot beginning to unravel.

She shuffled on the bed, moving around his body so she could concentrate on his other leg. He found the leg she had just finished was growing warm and heavy and there was little pain. She made endearing little grunts of annoyance ever time she found a hard knot in his muscle before her fingers worked to loosen it.

She finished his other leg and shifted on the bed, before he felt her straddle his bottom. She ran her fingers up his backbone before she placed her thumbs on either side and began to work on the muscles on his back. She stopped every now and then to reapply the ointment on his back before she massaged the ointment in. By the time she reached his shoulders and neck his whole body felt warm and heavy and relaxed. He was enveloped in a wave of drowsiness and slipped into sleep.

TTTTT

Robin woke slowly.

Sunlight filtered into the dim room through a small crack in the curtains. He yawned and stretched, his muscles feeling none of the tightness of the previous night. He saw Starfire lying beside him with her back to him, quietly playing with Silkie. He grinned and snagged her around her waist, pulling her toward him to snuggle against her.

She giggled slightly and wiggled in his arms.

He planted a kiss on her bare shoulder; one hand sneaking up the singlet she normally wore to bed to tickle her stomach. "Star, your positively amazing," he mumbled into her shoulder before he scooped her hair out of the way and left a wet trail of kisses up her neck. She giggled and shuddered against him in delight as he nibbled on her ear.

She curled her back against him, whimpering as he licked the spot below her ear. He attached his lips to her neck, savoring the taste of her, his hand on hot on her stomach. He pulled away, nibbling his way back up to her ear, leaving a small red mark on her neck.

"Good morning, Robin," she said merrily before rolling onto her back so she could see him. "How are you feeling?"

Robin planted a kiss on her lips, before kissing his way down across her jawbone and back to nuzzle at her neck. "I feel wonderful," he replied heartily between kisses, slowly creeping his hand upward. "That massage you gave me last night was incredible."

He'd discovered she never wore a bra to bed, it was pretty obvious she didn't with that spaghetti strap singlet she wore, but he'd never had such a divine opportunity to test the boundaries and cup her bare breast. And now he was so close he could feel her heat radiating from her as he nibbled her neck.

"I am glad I could assist you," she purred before her voice took on an incredibly cheeky tone. "Should I remind you that you remain naked beneath the blanket?"

Robin squawked and scooted away from her pulling the blanket with him and she laughed in response. She rolled from the bed, patted Silkie on the head and gathered some clothes for the day, while Robin lay red faced in bed.

"Perhaps I should invite you to shower with me," she said boldly as she turned to face him from the wardrobe. "After all, I was allowed to see you naked, perhaps I should return the favor?"

Robin yelped. "You said you didn't look!"

She laughed as she floated toward the bathroom. "I asked if it would ease your heart, I never said I did not look," she retorted cheekily before closing the bathroom door.

Robin wasn't sure if he should be happy or upset about the fact that she had seen him naked, or the fact that she found it joyful enough to fly again.

__


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Starfire swooped into the common room followed by a red faced Robin. "Greeting friends," she called merrily before floating to the kitchen. "Is it not a glorious day?"

Raven looked up from where she was reading a book, her eyebrows raised. Beast Boy elbowed Cyborg and the two of them turned from the game console to stare.

"Looking good, Star," Cyborg called happily. "What's on the cards for today? Seeing as you called off training and all."

"You called off training?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Not quite," she replied cheerfully as she rummaged around in the fridge. "I still require you to practice the _soral_. Galfore will be communicating with us soon and I thought you should take the break, perhaps do the hanging out."

Beast Boy wandered over to Robin. "Dude, she's flying again," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah," Robin replied absently as he watched Starfire. "If I known seeing me… erm… hey, how about a race?"

"I'll have you know," Beast Boy replied cheerfully as he bounced back to the sofa. "I've had nothing but time lately to practice. I'm gonna whoop your ass!"

"It's a good thing you're back on active duty, you've had entirely too much time on your hands. So bring it!" Robin replied , leaping over the back of the sofa and grabbed a controller.

"You're both going _down_!" Cyborg cried, his thumbs already frantically tapping away. "I am the master of games!"

Raven carefully marked her place in her book and walked across the room toward Starfire. "So, flying again are we?" she asked in an effort to be polite.

"Mmm-hmm," Starfire hummed through a mouthful of cereal.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Beast Boy cried, bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"Nyah nyah," Cyborg sang, his whole body leaning in the direction his car was heading.

"Can I ask why?" Raven asked.

Starfire swallowed the mouthful of cereal with a gulp. "Can I ask when you are going to allow Beast Boy to kiss you?"

Raven went bright red. "No," she mumbled.

Starfire cocked her head and grinned. "I believe our answers are the same." She sighed and looked starry eyed at Robin laughing with his friends.

"Guys, you've got nothing on me," Robin laughed, forcing Cyborg's car from the road.

"Sez who," Beast Boy muttered, his ears pointed down, before they perked up again. "Gotcha that time!"

"Oh, you so didn't pass me just then," Robin cried, leaning forward on his seat.

Raven rolled her eyes as she watched the drama unfolding on the sofa. "Boys and their toys."

"They are very entertaining to watch," Starfire said, taking another mouthful of cereal.

"Uh-uh, you're going down grass-stain."

"You wish, tin-can!"

"I just don't understand why they have to be so loud about it all," Raven said dryly. "They're sitting right next to each other for Azar's sake."

"Who's awesome? I am! That's right! Uh-huh! You know it! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Go- Hey!"

"Can't blame me if you're not watching," Robin chuckled. "You should never let your guard down."

"I'm never going to understand the allure of that stupid game," Raven muttered.

Starfire looked at her carefully. "Raven?"

Raven turned her eyes back to Starfire. "What?"

"Have you ever played the race of cars game?"

"No, and I don't intend to."

Starfire hummed in consideration.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"I find it intriguing that you would judge a pass time that you have never tried yourself. Beast Boy enjoys it; perhaps you should have the go. You may find it a satisfying pastime too."

"Perhaps," Raven muttered, somewhat absently.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg cried loudly, punching the air with his arm.

"Cheater!" Beast Boy bellowed, bouncing up and down.

"You gotta be faster than that to catch me," Robin cried.

"Hey! You can't go and do that!" Cyborg cried .

"Um, I think I just did! Whatcha gonna do about it?"

The computer beeped. Robin swung his head around to the computer almost instantly, ignoring his car crashing. Starfire carefully placed her bowl on the bench and floated over to the computer while Robin simply dropped his controller on the floor and jumped over the back of the sofa, ignoring Cyborg's instant complaint of feet on the sofa.

Cyborg and Beast Boy paused the game and became quiet, turning toward the computer and Raven floated to the sofa to stand beside it.

Robin slapped on his mask and took Starfire's hand before pressing the button that would bring Galfore's image up on the main screen.

"Koriand'r!" he boomed in greeting. "Robin, it is good to see you."

"Greeting Galfore," Starfire sang happily.

"I have the most unexpected news," Galfore said, just as happily. "We have over two thousand _xhandal_ contenders for Starfire's hand in marriage, as well as six for Robin's."

Both Starfire and Robin's jaws hit the floor. There was a muffled squeak from the direction of the sofa.

"Two thousand?" Robin gasped, suddenly finding it hard to draw breath.

"Galfore, Robin cannot possibly battle so many," Starfire said quickly. "It is unheard off."

"Relax my little _bungorf_ and let your _k'norfka_ handle this. I have decided to be the first _xhandal_ contender. If Robin defeats me, there will be a dramatic decrease in contenders. Be warned, Robin, I will not be easily defeated."

"But you are already happily married," Starfire blurted. "You cannot compete."

"As Grand Ruler and your _k'norfka_, it is within my rights to test the eligibility of your chosen betrothed."

"Two thousand," Robin repeated, dazed.

Galfore looked at him with concern. "You should be happy that you have managed to obtain such a wanted woman. It is a great honor to have so many contenders." He looked back at Starfire. "You have had six _xhandal_ requests for Robin's hand. I have reviewed the female contenders and they will not pose a problem for you. _Xhandal_ will go ahead in four weeks time. I look forward to seeing you both once more."

"I thank you _k'norfka_ Galfore," Starfire replied, her eyes on the glazed Robin. "I look forward to it as well."

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried as Galfore's image disappeared from the view screen. "How are you going to beat Galfore? He's huge for a nanny!"

Starfire grabbed onto Robin's shoulders with both hands, shaking him slightly. His head lolled. "Robin," she called both with her voice and her mind. Seeing no recognition in his eyes she leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth. She waited anxiously until his hands came up to rest on her back and he began to respond before breaking the kiss.

"Two thousand," he said again his hands tight on her back. "Star, I had no idea. I mean I knew that you were… my god…"

"Many of them are only entering because they believe you weak. When you defeat Galfore it would prove that you are not. Galfore will not lose easily, but we have time to prepare."

"But Star," Robin protested. "What if I can't beat him? He's huge!"

"Bigger they are, the harder they fall," Cyborg called encouragingly.

"Galfore is very strong," Starfire said carefully. "But I believe you to be stronger."

"But Star-"

Starfire sighed. "Robin, if you lose, I will renounce my ties to Tamaran. But you will not lose."

"Two thousand guys," Beast Boy mulled quietly before turning to the impassive figure of Raven beside him. "Hey Raven, do you think if we declared a _xhandal_ thing that there would be two thousand guys willing for fight for your hand?"

There was instant silence as three pairs of flabbergasted eyes swung toward the green changeling. Raven stood frozen.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," she snarled before her raven engulfed her.

"Not smart, Beast Boy," Robin said with a shake of his head.

"What? What'd I do?"

"I will go and locate Raven," Starfire said softly, touching Robin's shoulder briefly. "I shall see you for _soral_ practice shortly."

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg as Starfire left the room. "Aww c'mon, what'd I do?"

"Don't look at me," Cyborg replied, turning back to the computer. "I don't do relationship advice. I'm just the older brother type that gets to kick your ass when either of you hurt the girls."

Beast Boy swung around to Robin. "Robin, you'd better explain this to me."

Robin sighed and leaned on the sofa back. "You complimented and insulted Raven with one sentence. That's gotta be a new record for you."

"Huh? I did what?"

Robin ran a hand through his hair, wondering how he should put this. "Basically, you just asked Raven to marry you and then wondered if there would be anyone else willing too as well."

Beast Boy's colour changed from green to purple as he forgot to breathe, while Cyborg sprawled on the sofa beside him laughing.

"But… But… But…"

"Look out," Cyborg laughed . "It's the butt monster. Y'all better run now before he steals your butt."

Robin glared at Cyborg. "It's not a laughing matter Cyborg. He really hurt Raven." He turned the glare to Beast Boy. "In fact, why are you still sitting here? Go!"

Beast Boy shot off the sofa and out the door.

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other. "So, up for another round?"

TTTTT

Beast Boy paced outside Raven's door. He'd been cutting the same circle in the floor for an hour now, still waiting for Starfire to give him some sort of sign that it was safe to enter.

"Beast Boy, why are you still outside the door?" Robin asked as he walked up the corridor.

"Dude, are you kidding me? No one enters Raven's room without permission. Learnt that the hard way." He peered at Robin. "What are you doing here?"

"Starfire called me. Did you ever think that maybe Raven's in there waiting for you to sum up the courage to enter?"

Beast Boy froze. "Um… no?"

Robin grinned and shook his head. "We both know you have brains, just use them sometimes okay?" Robin closed his eyes in concentration and a moment later the door slid open to reveal Starfire. Starfire gave Beast Boy a cool gaze before waving over her shoulder and taking Robin's offered elbow.

Beast Boy slipped into the room before the door could slide closed behind Starfire. He hovered at the door hesitantly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of Raven's room. "Raven?"

"What do you want?" the dark figure floating in the middle of the room asked.

"Raven, I'm really sorry, I just didn't think. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Beast Boy said in a rush.

"There seems to be a lot of that going around," Raven muttered.

"I was just… you know… it's really strange that Starfire has like two thousand boys wanting to marry her and I was just wondering-"

"That's it," she replied dryly. "Dig yourself a bigger hole.'

"Er… Look, I'm sorry, ok?" he asked as he squinted to see the figure in the middle of the room.

Raven sighed and the lamp beside her bed switched on. "I'm not mad…" she stopped and frowned. "Well, I am mad, but not as mad as you think. Your comment just hit a little to close to home that's all." She sat down on her bed. "You were right, Starfire has two thousand boys and I have… It's not something I'll ever experience, having lots of people wanting you. I mean in a nice way, not because you can destroy the world because you're a portal. I'm not pretty like her, or approachable, or even nice to be around. It just hurt to hear it being said."

Beast Boy quickly crossed the room to kneel before her. "You're not Starfire and I don't ever want you to be. You're Raven, the dark, gloomy and kinda scary but really beautiful girl that I like to be around. Starfire might have two thousand boys, but you have me. And you have to know, chicks dig the ears right?" He waggled them for her, trying to entice a smile.

It didn't work. Raven simply narrowed her eyes at him. "Whatever," she said and made a small shooing motion with her hand. "You've made your apology, now go back and play your video games and leave me to meditate."

Beast Boy didn't move. "Why haven't you ever asked me to mediate with you?"

Raven's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? You can't hold still for five minutes let alone the time that's required for mediation."

"Why don't we try it and see?"

"Fine," she snapped, levitating off the bed and into her mediation position. "Do whatever you like. If you get bored just do me a favor and leave quietly." She shut her eyes resolutely.

Beast Boy shifted so he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Raven? If I can last an hour here, will you go out with me sometime? Like on a date?"

"No…" She opened one eye and looked at his crestfallen face. "But I will match however long you last with a video game."

Beast Boy brightened, his eyes shining. "Really? Sweet!"

Raven snorted.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos,"_ two voices chorused.

TTTTT

"Are you becoming more confident in the use of the _soral,_ Robin?" Starfire asked as they walked toward the common room several hours later.

"I don't know, Star," he replied, rubbing his shoulder before twisting it to loosen the muscles. "That thing is damn heavy. I think I have most of the movements down, you're just lucky that I'm a fast learner."

"It is a very difficult weapon to learn. You are making excellent progress and I believe we will soon be able to spar properly and I can teach you all the tricks of dirt."

"That's dirty tricks, Star," he corrected absently. "If there are dirty tricks to the _soral_ why didn't you teach them to me first?"

She considered him. "When you learnt how to use the bo staff, did you learn the technique first or the 'dirty tricks'?"

He grunted. "Point taken." They stopped as they approached the common room, surprised to find a crouching Cyborg peering through a slit in the door. "Cyborg?" Robin asked.

He spun to face them, a look of shock on his face. "Dude, you gotta see this!" he exclaimed and motioned for them to come forward.

Robin and Starfire exchanged a glance, before cautiously approaching the door. Robin leaned over Cyborg's bulk and Starfire floated up over Robin's shoulder and together they peered through the slit.

Raven and Beast Boy sat companionably side by side on the sofa, deeply engrossed in a racecar game. Beast Boy was making hollering noises as Raven managed to pass him. They actually heard something that could have passed for laughter from Raven.

"They've been at it over an hour now. How the hell did he get her to play?"

Robin glanced down at Cyborg. "You've been spying on them for an hour?"

"Well, yeah, how else can I interrupt them when they start kissing?" Cyborg froze as two irate figures bared down on him. "Oh shit."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: **__These are a few snapshot scenes, there could be days or weeks between the scenes.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 11 **

The _soral_ clattered away.

"Again." Starfire placed the butt of her weapon on the ground and waited for Robin to pick up his weapon.

He grunted at her as he rubbed his wrist. When he didn't move toward his weapon, she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Robin-"

"Enough, Star," he snapped angrily. "I'm not going to get this one. I'm exhausted. It's too fucking heavy and I've had enough."

She pressed her lips together to bite back the angry words. He was just getting frustrated that was all. They'd been trying to perfect this move for the last few training sessions and he was constantly losing his grip on the _soral_ at a critical moment. She tried to be reasonable and keep her voice calm. "Robin, this is a very important move, you must be able to defend against a charging opponent."

He scowled at her. "I'll defend against a charging opponent in my own way, not this screwed up version of it."

She frowned. "If you do not perfect this move, how can you expect to defend yourself when it is used against you."

"Who created this fucked up version of a technique anyway? It doesn't make any sense."

Starfire's patience was wearing thin. "Please do not speak to me like that."

He growled and began to move around the room restlessly, muttering under his breath.

"Fine," she snapped, her patience finally breaking. She stalked across the room and picked up his discarded _soral _and headed back to the weapon cabinet. She quickly wiped down the sweat and grime from the handles and shoved them into the holders.

As she closed the cabinet door she felt his arms encircle her stomach and his sweaty chin rest on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Star," he said apologetically. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you. You're trying so hard to teach me all this, to be patient with me. I know that sometimes I'm not a very good student and I'm sorry."

She sighed and patted the hand on her stomach. "I understand, Robin. You are very tired and the _soral_ is a very heavy weapon for you. I know that some of the techniques do not make any sense, I discovered the same thing when I was learning to use the _soral_. But you must understand that there are those that will use these moves against you and you must know them in order to defend correctly."

He kissed her lightly below the ear. "I know, Star, I know. I'm sorry. I'll try harder."

She nodded. "We will try again tomorrow. Go and have a shower and take the break."

"Thanks, Star," he mumbled and pulled away from her, heading toward the door.

TTTTT

Robin fought to catch his breath.

Beast Boy loped along side of him in wolf form, his tongue lolling from his mouth as he panted. Robin cast him a scathing glance. Damn shapeshifter. Had to damn well make this look easy. And he thought he'd had it bad when he'd been running with Starfire.

It was taking all his concentration to keep placing one foot in front of the other, to continue pumping his legs. His feet made a rhythmic thumping on the ground while his breath hitched raggedly in his chest. Sweat dripped from his damp hair and pooled in his ears and his beater was soaked in it.

At least he could see the damn finish line.

Beast Boy yipped at him and increased his speed.

"I'm… not… going… any… faster…" Robin panted between gasps of breath.

Beast Boy shifted back to normal. "C'mon dude! You're nearly there! You're gonna break fifty minutes this time for sure!"

Oh god, he hoped so. The world record for the 10-mile run was just above forty-four minutes. If Robin could get to fifty he'd be very happy. If he could get there. He just had to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

"Star's already waiting," Beast Boy said with a sly smile before shifting back into a wolf and bolting off.

Robin gritted his teeth. If he arrived at the end and she was rubbing Beast Boy's wolfy belly again, so help him, that changeling was going to pay. He dug deep and found some untapped reserve of energy and quickened his pace.

TTTTT

"Starfire, I want you to meditate," Raven said quietly as she floated just off the ground in the middle of the common room. "Go to that desert of yours."

Starfire made a small noise of agreement and closed her eyes.

"Robin, see if you can follow her."

Robin sighed and shifted on the sofa so he was sitting cross-legged. He closed his eyes and watched the blackness of the space behind his eyelids.

"Sense Starfire's mind," Raven said softly. "Know how it feels, know the sensation of the link between you, know the bond that the two of you share."

"Know the power of the dark side," Robin muttered. "Cut it out. This is hard enough without the Yoda crap."

Raven made a small noise of annoyance.

He bowed his head in concentration as he tried to follow the link between him and Starfire. A small white light begun to dip and sway before his eyes and he felt as though his body was beginning to float. He imagined his mind following the golden cord that connected them and into her mind.

The light flickered to orange and became still and suddenly he was rushing toward it, the circle of light becoming brighter and brighter.

He slammed against something hard, a barrier of sorts. He placed the hand of his mind against it, probing gently. _Let me in, Star. _The barrier disintegrated beneath his hands and he was rushing forward once more. Blackness zipped past him as the orange light began to take on shapes. A blue sky, an orange desert, a sun that hung from the sky. A pillar of rock. A cliff top.

There was a whooshing sound before rocks crunched beneath his feet. He grinned as Starfire turned toward him. She clapped her hands gleefully. "Well done!"

The desert swirled and vanished and Robin opened his eyes.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"I did it," he blurted in excitement.

Starfire's eyes opened and she beamed happily.

"Good," Raven said in even tones. "Now do it again and hold it for as long as you can. And Robin, if you liken me to Yoda again I will make you think you're a chicken for a week."

Robin smirked and closed his eyes.

TTTTT

Robin leapt backward, planting one palm on the ground as he flipped his body over his head. His other hand kept a tight grip on the _soral_, ensuring that the blade remained away from his body as he flipped. He heaved the weapon back into a balanced stance and awaited Starfire's next strike.

She swung the bladed edge at his legs and he jumped into the air to dodge it. She twisted her hands, bringing the butt of the weapon up toward his head and Robin brought his own _soral_ down to block the strike, snagging the handle of Starfire's _soral_ between the blades of his. He flicked his wrists, wrenching the _soral_ from her grasp and was hit in the stomach by an eye beam.

As the green beam from her eyes forced him backward, Starfire flipped across the room and retrieved her weapon. She charged him, swinging the _soral_ high. He planted his weapon in the ground and spun around it, using the momentum to kick her in the stomach, before pulling it out and leveling it at her once more.

She nodded, tossed her sweaty mop of hair over her shoulder and flew toward him, aiming a cleaving hit at his head. He dropped to one knee, holding the _soral_ above his head to block the shot. The weapons clanged together and shock waves roll down their arms. He threw his arms back over his head, sliding his blade up so that it hooked under the blade of hers before twisting his arms. Her _soral_ clattered away and he followed through, sweeping her legs out from under her.

She landed on her back and he scrambled across the room to snatch up her _soral. _She rocked up onto her shoulders, throwing her legs into the air and using the momentum to leap to her feet.

She found both _sorals_ leveled at her throat. She blinked in surprise and looked at him. He was covered in sweat; his hair slicked flat on his head. His chest heaved in breath and his arms shook from the effort to keep both _sorals_ raised.

She knocked one away from her throat before she grabbed the other blade between her palms and pulled it upward, forcing his arm forward. She then kicked the handle out of his grip. The blade flipped in the air and she deftly caught it before spinning it around her back and sweeping his feet out from under him with the handle. His remaining _soral_ clattered away as he landed on the ground with a thump.

She stepped up beside him and placed a foot on his elbow, pinning his arm. Now it was her turn to point the _soral_ at his throat. He grabbed the handle just beneath the blade with his free hand, shoving it away from his throat and into the ground beside him. He kicked out with his legs in a scissor fashion catching the back of her knees, kicking her legs out from under her. He caught her foot as she fell, forcing it upward so she landed on her shoulders. Yanking the _soral_ from the ground, he lunged for her. He planted his knees on either side of her neck and pinned her upper arms to her ribs by his feet and sat on her chest. Using the flat part of the _soral_ blade he forced her face sideways so she couldn't hit him with her eye beams.

Starfire froze and Robin panted harshly above her.

"I yield," she called.

Robin removed the _soral_ from her face and tossed it away before sliding off her. He collapsed on his back on the ground beside her, gulping in breath, his eyes closed, his arms spread wide. She sat up and crawled across the floor to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, curling up against his sweaty body. She splayed one hand on his heaving chest and listen to the rapid thumping of his heart.

Gradually his breathing and heartbeat slowed and he was able to pick his arm off the floor to drape it on her shoulder.

"I did it," he said, still panting slightly.

"Yes," she replied into his chest with a smile. "You did it. Well done."

"Oh god, that was hard," he murmured. He opened one eye and looked at her. "I really did do it right? You didn't give that one to me?"

"Have I ever allowed you to win when you did not deserve it?" she replied tartly, lifting her head from his chest and tossing her sweaty hair back over her shoulder.

"No," he replied, a grin spreading across his face. "And it only took me two weeks!"

She lay her head back on his chest and reached up to pat him tiredly on the cheek before dropping her hand back on his chest. "You did well, _d'anthe l'ani_. I am very proud of you."

"That's good to hear," he replied, squeezing her gently. "Did I hurt you?"

"I am undamaged."

"Great, now if you could just carry me to our room, I can die a happy man."

"Aww man, are you two makin' out in here again?" Cyborg's voice called from the door.

Robin raised an arm straight up in the air. "Cyborg! I beat her!"

"Well done, Rob," he replied. "And you're still a-lyin' on the floor because?"

The arm thumped back onto the floor. "I can't move."

Cyborg guffawed with laughter.

"Can you give us a hand here please?" Robin called, feebly wiggling a hand toward the door.

"No way, man. I can smell you both from here."

Starfire lifted her head off Robin's chest and forced herself to sit up before getting to her feet. She went to retrieve both the _sorals_.

"Leave them, Star," Cyborg called. "I'll clean them for ya. Just get to the shower before the contaminant alarm goes off."

"I think our friend Cyborg needs a hug," Robin replied as Starfire pulled him to his feet. He slung an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her hands around his waist to help support him and they both staggered to the door.

"Don't you dare," he replied, keeping a safe distance between them.

Starfire chuckled and blew Cyborg a kiss before helping Robin out the door. The pair of them stumbled over to the lift and then slouched against the wall as they waited for it to take them to the level their room was on. The lift opened to reveal Raven subtly holding her breath. Starfire smiled in greeting and Robin managed to give her thumbs up before they lumbered past her and into their room.

TTTTT

Robin awoke to singing.

He sighed and rolled onto his back staring up at the ceiling. Silkie warbled at him from Starfire's side of the bed and Robin reached down to scratch its head. Silkie gave a little rumble that would have passed for a purr if it were a cat before curling up into a ball and returned to sleep.

Robin turned his head, gazing absently at the steam wafting from the crack caused by the slightly open bathroom door. He surged into a sitting position, gazing at the bathroom door in shock. She'd left the door open. Or maybe it just hadn't latched properly and she hadn't noticed. Its not like Starfire would have deliberately left it open… right?

Her soft voice wafted from beyond the crack in the door, merging with the sound of pounding water.

Robin threw the blankets off, intending to close the door to give her privacy. As he reached for the handle of the door he saw movement in the room beyond. His eyes flicked up automatically. He froze, his mouth dropping open. He could see her back, the curve of her hip, the roundness of her bottom and those lovely long legs through the shroud of steam. Water speckled upon that exquisite orange skin. She had lifted her hair to her neck, as she lathering shampoo through it and as she moved her arms, he thought he caught a glimpse of the curve of her breast.

She dropped her hair, it falling flatly against her back, ruining his view. She ducked her head under the spray and shuffled as though she was about to turn around.

Robin bolted back to bed, diving under the covers. Silkie warbled at him in protest as his flying leap disturbed the worm. He lay red-faced in bed, desperately trying to think of something else. He hadn't meant to spy on her. It was an accident. But, _damn_, she was so sexy. He knew that the image of her naked back would haunt his dreams, but she'd seen him naked, it was only fair… right? Robin shook his head; he needed to think of something else.

He heard the shower being shut off and he rolled onto his side, curling up into a tight ball to hide his obvious arousal. He shut his eyes, desperately conjuring disgusting images. Cyborg devouring pizza, Beast Boy cutting his toenails… Slade in a tutu… dancing to the tune of the sugarplum fairy?

It didn't take long for her to settle on the bed beside him. "Robin," she called, running her fingers along his back before she shook his shoulder. "_D'anthe l'ani_, it is time to wake. Beast Boy will be here shortly for your stamina training."

He mumbled something to the effect that he was awake and would be up soon, glad that he'd managed to control his emotions enough to appear normal. When she didn't remove her hand, he rolled onto his back to look at her.

"Good morning, Robin," she said cheerfully, her hair still damp.

"Morning Star."

"It is time for you to remove yourself from bed."

He pouted. "Don't wanna."

She smiled mischievously and straddled him, grabbed her pillow and whacked him on the head.

"Hey!" he protested as he blocked the pillow assault with his arms. "That's not fair."

She giggled and continued to belt him. He snatched the pillow and pulled it from her grasp, tossing it away. He grabbed onto her wrists and pulled her down to him, arching his mouth up to meet hers. She sighed in delight, melting against him and he slid his hands onto her waist, before slipping them up the back of her top.

She moaned softly, her hands splaying on his chest, before she slipped them up to his neck. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. He inched one hand around to the front of her shirt cupping her breast, feeling the soft lace of her bra beneath his fingers. She purred as their tongues danced together and he felt himself hardening beneath her.

She shifted her hips, brushing against him and he groaned into her mouth, his hands clenching slightly. He lifted his head off the pillow to kiss her harder, hungrily, bruising his mouth against hers. He let his other hand trail down her back and over her bottom to that patch of bare skin on her outer thigh between her skirt and her boot before inching it under, kneading her warm skin.

She shifted her hips again, almost deliberately as her skin twitched beneath his seeking fingers and he moaned, releasing her lips and dropping his head back on the pillow, his eyes rolling back in his head. He was breathless from her kisses. She followed him down, attaching their mouths together once more and he dared to slip his hand up her leg higher.

Someone banged on the door. "Robin? You awake yet? Come on, get a move on!" Beast Boy bellowed. "If I have to be out of bed this early in the morning, so do you!"

Robin groaned and thumped the bed in annoyance as Starfire pulled away and floated off him. "Okay, okay I'm up!"

TTTTT

The door to the common room slid open and Beast Boy walked through. His eyes scanned the room and he smiled to himself as he spotted Raven sitting on the sofa quietly reading a book.

Feeling playful, Beast Boy shifted into a kitten and pranced across the room before leaping up onto the back of the sofa by Raven's shoulder.

She jumped in surprise as he butted her head with his, before looking at him as though he'd gone insane.

"What are you doing?" she asked with an alarmed look on her face.

He meowed at her and jumped down onto her lap. She stared at him as he began to purr, her face pale with shock. He kneaded her legs before curling up into a ball on her lap.

"Oh no, you don't," she muttered, pushing him off her legs and onto the sofa beside her. "I don't want your fur all over me."

He stared at her, hurt, his cat ears going back.

She blinked at him, her brow furrowing. "Fine, you can sit next to me if you want."

He huffed at her before flopping down by her side and rolling onto his back, presenting his belly to her.

"I am not rubbing your stomach," she muttered, returning to her book.

Beast Boy fought the urge to scratch her, his tail lashing as he rolled over. Why was she always this difficult? She did like him, didn't she? She laughed occasionally and allowed him to hold her hand when they were alone. She'd played games with him and let him meditate with her. She just didn't seem to make any other sort of effort into this relationship. He'd been making all the effort, asking her on dates, not that she'd accepted yet, watching all the kinds of movies she liked to watch, offering to go to a depressing poetry reading with her, seeking her out to spend time with her. It was never the other way around.

He lay his head on his paws. He knew she had difficulty expressing her emotions, but why did it have to be so hard? Why couldn't she at least try? Even if she fell flat on her face, it was just him. He knew her and they were friends first, right? He wasn't about to laugh at any of her attempts to be close.

The door to the common room hissed open again and Beast Boy shut his eyes.

"Hi Raven," Robin called from behind the sofa somewhere. "Would you mind if we watched the news?"

"Knock yourself out," she muttered in reply.

The sofa shifted as a sudden weight landed on it and Beast Boy opened an eye to look at Robin reproachfully.

"Ooh, hey Beast Boy, sorry, didn't see you there," Robin said, spotting him as he reached for the remote control. "What are you doing?"

"Shedding," Raven muttered quietly and Beast Boy's ears went back in annoyance.

Starfire's hand reached down over the back of the sofa and scratched his ears lightly. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, wishing that just once it would be Raven. Starfire, at least, knew his need for physical contact when he was an animal; she had no qualms about petting him. He gave her a rumble of a purr before she removed her hand. He opened his eyes and saw her sit down beside Robin as he flicked through the channels looking for the News.

Beast Boy placed his head back on his paws and watched Robin and Starfire through slatted eyes.

Robin grinned at Starfire, before lying on the sofa and resting his head on her lap while he watched the News. She absently ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand resting on his side.

That's what Beast Boy wanted. Some sort of recognition from Raven that they were a couple. That she liked him. A small touch, a little giving, anything.

Everything Robin and Starfire did screamed out their affection for one another. He would prepare her meals; she would have the newspaper and an energy drink ready for Robin when he and Beast Boy got back from the morning run, mind you, Beast Boy wasn't sure the energy drink counted as she also had one for him. But they touched each other all the time. It wasn't anything sexual between them; a hand on the shoulder; a touch on the back and it wasn't like they were deliberately doing anything to make the other occupants of the Tower uncomfortable, like making out in the middle of the common room. Hell, they didn't usually kiss when the others were around.

But when Robin looked at Starfire and she smiled at him it was like they existed in their own little world. And Beast Boy wanted a little part of that with Raven. Not the constant touching, obviously, because that just wouldn't be Raven, but some acknowledgment would be nice.

He just didn't think she was ever going to open up enough to let it happen.

TTTTT

Dick Grayson walked down the sidewalk of the main shopping district in Jump City. He wrapped his leather jacket around himself tighter against the chill of the November wind. He kept his head down as he pushed through the hustle of shoppers laden with bags. Christmas decorations already adorned the windows and hung from street lamps. He brushed his hair from his eyes and itched the back of his neck where it fell loosely, untamed by hair gel.

It had taken them four of the five weeks before he was able to comfortably beat Starfire most time they sparred with the _soral_. The past week had been spent refining technique and improving his speed. She had been delighted at his progress and her confidence in him boosted his own. And now, a day before they left for Tamaran, he was on the prowl.

Starfire had been confusing him lately and frustrating the hell out of him. She'd started wearing this very skimpy silk slip to bed at night instead of her usual tank top and long pants and he'd caught her having a shower with the bathroom door slightly open on a number of occasions. He hadn't spied on her in the shower after that first accidental time, after all, she hadn't said she was ready for anything else. But it was so frustrating! In all the time they'd been together, they had never progressed further than making out and the occasional upper body and over the clothes groping. They'd just never had time alone for much more than that, thanks to Cyborg's timely interruptions and then the impending _xhandal_, even with him sleeping in her room now. He'd flopped into bed at night completely exhausted and was usually asleep within minutes and on the nights where he wasn't; they'd usually only kissed for a while before he forced himself away from her. He wanted her and the wait for her to be ready was becoming unbearable. He let out a sigh and continued on.

Raven and Beast Boy seemed to be taking their relationship at a snail's pace. Dick thought it was for the best, seeing as Raven was very new to expressing her emotions. He knew they had been on a date at least once, to the movies he believed. Beast Boy had been often seen meditating with Raven and Raven had been observed playing games. They had been seen holding hands several times but they had never been caught kissing. They may not have even begun kissing at all as Dick had heard Cyborg muttering on more than a few occasions after being sprung by either himself or Starfire spying. Beast Boy had been seen a number of times sporting a black band of power over his mouth, his face red with either anger or embarrassment and Dick was unsure as too why.

Titans East had arrived yesterday to look after Jump City for them once more, not that they'd actually told them why they needed it. Bumblebee, Raven and Starfire had instantly shut themselves up in Raven's room, presumably for girl talk. He knew what they had been discussing when they emerged some time later, nails painted and hair done, as Bumblebee had thrown her arms around him in congratulations. He also knew that Starfire hadn't told Bumblebee of the _a'tiyk valm_. There was no reason for anyone else to know, he hadn't even told Batman the real reason they were heading to Tamaran, besides the fact that he was entering a tournament that would prove he was eligible to marry Starfire when the time came.

He and the guys had commandeered the common room for a game marathon, although the twins seemed to have it in for him. He'd lost count of the times he'd been poked and prodded, or had soda 'accidentally' dumped on him by them. He didn't really blame them; they did consider themselves in love with Starfire. Didn't mean he couldn't be pissed off with the pair.

Dick paused outside a shop, glancing through the window at the merchandise within. Nothing leapt from the shelves, so he moved on.

The guys had planned another game and movie marathon today, but he had begged them off, claiming he had a few last minute preparations to make before they left tomorrow. As it was, he still had to pick up a dozen pizzas for dinner tonight before he left the city.

He had already spoken to Bumblebee about her team remaining in Titans Tower until after Christmas, assuming the _xhandal_ would be done by then. She had been delighted to help, saying that they enjoyed the extra responsibility of running the Titans Network, but that they didn't want to do it full time. It also allowed the team replacing Titans East more time to work on their teamwork. It was a strange team, Argent, Wildebeest, Hotspot and the most surprising of all, Kid Flash and Jinx. He'd had a moment pause over Jinx, but seeing that she had helped during the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, he'd allowed it. Besides, Kid Flash promised he was keeping an extra special eye on her and Dick didn't doubt that for a moment, nor was he particularly interested in _why _Kid Flash's eye was fixed on the pink haired girl.

He was planning to take his team back to Wayne Manor for Christmas and was actually looking forward to seeing his father and Alfred again. He'd briefly visited Gotham five months ago for a charity ball, doing his part to play a dutiful son, but had barely spent time with Bruce then.

He passed another shop, barely glancing at the display in the window. He stopped, backtracked, his eyes landing on the name of the shop. This was it. He paused outside the door, scanning his trained eyes around the crowd of people that surged past. Cyborg and Beast Boy had given him a strange and somewhat knowing look when he'd left and he was almost sure one of them would be following.

_Robin, will you be returning soon? _Starfire's soft voice whispered in his mind. He and Starfire rarely spoke to each other now, out loud at least unless they were in their own room. It was quicker and easier to speak mind to mind, plus there was no chance of the others overhearing them. He loved the way she thought his name; it sounded just as delicious in his mind as it did when she spoke it. _Raven claims the 'horde' is getting hungry. Cyborg and Beast Boy continue to argue about which pizzas they wish to order. _

Well, that answered that question. _I'll be back soon Star, I'm nearly done. Tell them to stop badgering you._

_Last time I said that, Beast Boy became a badger and would not stop pestering me for a week._

Dick gave her the equivalent of a mind chuckle. _Just have Speedy order. I'll pick it up in half an hour._

She smiled into his mind and then was gone. Dick suppressed a smile, steeled himself and entered the shop.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

"Are you ready for this man?" Cyborg asked through the radio over a private line.

Robin stared down at the white and red planet of Tamaran slowly growing bigger in the distance. Every fiber of his being wanted to say yes, but he found himself besieged with doubt. "I dunno, Cy," he replied softly. "I've only ever sparred using the _soral_ against Starfire. I'm sure there are plenty of maneuvers that she doesn't know. I know I can handle whatever she dishes out, but anyone else? I just don't know."

"Dude, you'll be fine. BB and I have been watching the two of you spar. We're gonna scope out the competition for you, discretely of course."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd gotten over the whole spying thing?"

There was an embarrassed silence on the other end of the radio. "It was BB's idea!" Cyborg blurted eventually. "He said we should watch you two spar so we would know how good you were and when we got to Tamaran we could check out the competition."

"Uh-huh."

"Really, man, we stopped watching the minute you got Starfire to yield. We _really _didn't want to stay for the smoochin' you guys do afterward."

"Sure you didn't. But then how would you know we 'smooch' afterward?"

Silence. "I'm just going to go and hang myself now, okay?"

"You do that."

"Five minutes," Raven said over the open wave radio.

"What about the language barrier?" Beast Boy asked curiously. "The only ones who speak Tamaranian are Cyborg and Starfire."

"Blackfire brought your language with her when she overtook Tamaran," Starfire said quietly. "She passed it on to our scholars. Galfore has instructed than anyone involved in the _xhandal_ must learn it and use it for the duration of the tournament."

Robin glanced sideways at Starfire's pod. She had been suspiciously quiet the entire trip. _Everything okay there, Star?_

She looked over at him and pressed her hand against the glass in his direction. _I am… concerned. _

He smiled at her and returned the gesture. _You're not the only one. We've both worked as hard as we can to prepare for this. Nothing is going to stop us now. Did you know Beast Boy and Cyborg have been spying on us while we've been sparring? Cyborg reckons they are going to scope out the competition for us._

_Raven mentioned the same thing. There will likely be many Tamaranians attempting to 'scope' you as well. We must be careful not to give away your abilities until your battle with Galfore._

_Good point. When will that be exactly?_

_I am unsure. I suspect that Galfore has made arrangements to show you the xhandal ground today, followed by a welcome feast. Galfore has prepared a section of the palace for us all to stay in. It is possible that the xhandal will begin as early as tomorrow._

_Good. I was wondering if you could take me to see that cliff top of yours sometime. I've seen it so many times in our dreams I would really like to see it in person._

She smiled. _I would love to. I will take you tonight.  
_

"Rob, you flyin' or flirtin'?" Cyborg asked.

"You know, it is possible to do two things at once," Robin retorted, flicking several switches as they entered Tamaran's atmosphere.

"I'd rather not crash cause you're making goo goo eyes at Star," Beast Boy teased.

Raven snorted. "Like you haven't been making them," she said dryly.

"I'm not allowed to touch the controls, remember?" Beast Boy replied, grinning at her. "Besides, you said-"

"That's enough," Raven growled , her eyes flashing as a dark flare of energy slapped itself over Beast Boy's mouth. Robin frowned slightly. Well, that explained why Beast Boy had been seen with that band over his mouth several times.

"I welcome you all back to Tamaran," Starfire joyfully cried as they flew over the desert landscape of her home, her face pressed against the glass.

"I've sent a message through to Galfore of our arrival, he'll be waiting to meet us," Raven said .

Robin sighed. "And so it begins."

"And here is where you will be staying for the duration of the _xhandal_," Galfore announced, swinging open the set of double wooden doors. "It is our dignitary room. There are four rooms for sleeping and one wash room. I trust it will be sufficient for your stay. Meals are available at any time in the Communal hall, I am sure you remember where that is. There will be a welcoming banquet tonight after dark and I will return shortly to escort you to the _xhandal_ grounds to meet the other contestants, but until then, please rest and refresh yourselves. Koriand'r, may I have a word, please?"

"Of course, Galfore," she replied pleasantly, following him from the room, past the two guards stationed at the door. Galfore quietly closed the doors behind them.

Robin turned with the others to look at the large room beyond. There were five doors exiting the room, three on left side and two on the right. A large round balcony allowed a lovely view of the deserts of Tamaran at the end of the room. A modest table and chairs and several large sofas were scattered around the room. The Titans suitcases and equipment were piled neatly beside the entrance door.

"Do ya remember how to use the bathrooms, BB?" Cyborg teased, opening the closest of the five doors on the right hand side.

"Dude, that is _so_ totally not funny," the green changeling replied. "Star said Galfore was installing a human one!" He dashed toward the bathroom and peered inside. "You jerk," he muttered as Cyborg laughed.

Raven opened the first door on the left-hand side. "This is my room," she announced, levitating her suitcase into the room.

Beast Boy instantly claimed the bedroom next to hers, dragging across his overflowing case, while Cyborg opened another door.

"This one looks like yours, Robin," Cyborg called, before crossing the room to snag the one beside Beast Boy. "It has a double bed." He stopped. "I think it's a double bed anyway, how can you tell with round beds?"

Robin shook his head and smiled before picking up both his and Starfire's suitcases and entered the room Cyborg had indicated. It was not unlike Starfire's room had been before he'd moved in, except much larger, a large round bed in the middle of the room and what seemed to be a chest of drawers along one wall. A small table and chairs was set under the window and two armchairs lounged around the room. He dumped the suitcases beside the door.

"Rob," Cyborg called as he struggled with a large black box. "Can you give me a hand with my portable power generator? I need help maneuvering it through these doors."

"Can I help?" Beast Boy yipped excitedly.

"You are _so_ not touching my stuff," Cyborg replied, waggling a finger. "I'm sure you must have anti-technology germs."

Raven snorted in laugher, while Robin tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile and went to help Cyborg.

_Oh X'hal, no._

Robin's head came up and he dropped the end of the generator he was holding. Ignoring Cyborg's protest, he turned his head toward the door, his heart pounding. _Starfire, what's wrong?_

_Robin? _came her confused mind voice. _My apologies, was I projecting?_

_Yes. _"Sorry, Cyborg," he said picking up hisend once more. "Star startled me that's all."

Cyborg huffed. "I'll never get used to that y'know."

Robin chuckled. "You and me both. Where do you want this?"

"I got it, man," Cyborg replied once the generator was through the door. "Ta."

_Robin, please ask Cyborg to conduct a search of the room for devices of listening. Discreetly if possible. I will explain shortly._

Robin frowned. "Hey, Cy. Remember a few weeks ago, when your computer got all those _bugs_? Did you ever manage to _sweep _them all out of your system?"

Cyborg stilled and turned to face Robin, before activating his arm console. He walked slowly out into the main room. "Sure did," he replied cautiously, swinging his arms from side to side as though he was doing some form of exercise. "My computers working fine now. There were only _three_ of them. Easy enough to disable. I even managed to get an upgraded software program so it don't happen again."

"Dudes," Beast Boy said confused. "What on earth are you-" A black band of energy snapped across his mouth and he looked indignantly at Raven.

"You know how much Cyborg hates bugs in his system," Raven said meaningfully, keeping a careful eye on Cyborg.

Cyborg approached a strange looking ornament attached to the wall in the middle of the room. It was reminiscent of an earth deer's antlers, only the horns were much larger. "_Lookie_ here," he said gesturing up at the antlers. "I wonder if this was some sort of animal. We really shouldn't have this in the room, seeing as we have a vegetarian staying with us." He turned his back on the antlers, drawing his arm across his chest to hide it from view and pressed a few keys on his arm. He then walked across the room, toward a vase standing on a cabinet. He paused in front of it for a moment before continuing into Starfire and Robin's bedroom.

He came out a few minutes later, holding a small black box in his hand. "All disabled. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Robin crossed the room to the antlers. "I have no idea. Raven, can you pull that off the wall please? I'd like to get a look at the device used."

Raven nodded and pulled the antlers off the wall, floating them down to Robin. Robin removed the small black box from a hole in one of the horns and nodded to Raven, who floated the antlers back to position.

Cyborg had already removed a similar box from inside the vase and was running a scan upon it. "Damn," he exclaimed. "I can't get anything from it. It seems to have some sort of self-destruct once they've been deactivated. The insides all mangled."

"Damn it," Robin snarled, throwing the box on the table. "Cyborg, set up some security measures. I want to know the instant any more bugs are planted."

"I'll set up a tracer program too," Cyborg replied, already tapping away at his console. "See if I can't jack the signal."

"Is it possible that it's simply a Tamaranian security measure?" Raven asked softly. "Galfore did say that this room was used for dignitaries."

Robin shook his head and leaned on the table. "Starfire's been acting odd, something else is up."

The door opened and a beaming Starfire entered. Robin caught a glimpse of the guards behind her taking up positions on either side of the door once more. "Greetings friends," she called, her voice dripping with happiness. "It is glorious to be on my home planet and I am very-" The door clicked shut behind her and her happy demeanor vanished. She caught sight of the devices in Cyborg's hand and stalked over to him and snatched one from him.

Holding it up to her eyes she paled, before crushing the box in her hand and tossing the wreckage across the room. She began to pace, hugging her arms to herself, ranting in Tamaranian. Robin glanced at Cyborg, by his confused expression, she wasn't swearing.

Beast Boy muffled something, before pulling the black band across his mouth off. "Someone wanna explain what's going on?"

Starfire froze before looking up at the group as if she'd only just realised they were there. She locked eyes with Robin. He didn't remember ever seeing her so angry.

He took a step toward her, his hand reaching out. "Starfire, what is it?"

"The Citadel has an operative on Tamaran."

"_What_?" Robin cried, his heart leaping to his throat.

"I will not have this," she snarled angrily and began to pace once more. "They dare to come to my planet and threaten my people again. Did they not learn last time?" _I will have to destroy-_

"Starfire!" he snapped, his face stony.

She froze and he watched her wilt before his eyes.

His expression softened. "Tell me what you know," he said softly as he approached her and drew her in for a hug. She collapsed against him and he lent down and scooped her up into his arms. He held her close and carted her over to the nearest sofa, the rest of his flabbergasted team following close behind. He sat and placed her bottom beside him, drawing her legs across his lap and kept an arm tight around her waist. "Tell me what you know," he repeated as she rested her head on his neck.

Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy sat in the opposite sofa, concern etched on their faces.

"A Citadel ship was sighted at the edge of Tamaranian space this morning, but it was too late to warn us," she replied softly. "One of Galfore's guards managed to detect a signal originating from here to the Citadel ship. Galfore believes there is a traitor within the palace walls, but he has been unable to locate them. He thinks they may have been planning this for a while, as our _xhandal_ has generated a lot of interest amongst offworlders. He would prefer that we all left immediately, but cannot guarantee our safety out of the system. I will not leave him here to fight alone."

"They've come for you, haven't they?"

She nodded into his neck and his hands clenched around her. "The timing of their arrival does seem to indicate that. Galfore has requested that we continue the _xhandal_ as though we are unaware of their presence. He hopes to have the traitor reveal themselves. He has stationed extra guards and asks that we do not go anywhere without escort."

"Could the traitor be one of the contestants?" Robin asked.

"It is possible," she replied. "It is also possible that there is more than one."

"So the traitor is one of your own people?" Cyborg asked quietly.

She nodded once more. "There are no other offworlders on Tamaran presently."

"Who are the Citadel?" Beast Boy asked. "I remember that name from somewhere."

She raised her head to look at her friends. "The Citadel are demented madmen who maintain power through brute force and fear. They have conquered many planets within this system. Tamaranians have been fighting with them for countless generations. It was not until recently that we were not so victorious. When we first met I said I had been given to the Citadel as a prize and that the Gordanians were transporting me to be their servant. That was not true, I did not know what you would do if you discovered the truth. When I was eleven my father…" She swallowed heavily and lay her head back on Robin's neck. "My father made a peace treaty with them. In return for continued peace I was given to them to be their slave… I escaped when I was fourteen and when I was recaptured they decided I was too dangerous to remain alive. The Gordanians were transporting me to be destroyed. I am sorry I did not tell you, I was afraid you would give me back to them if you knew the truth."

"Oh my god," Beast Boy muttered while Cyborg swore.

"And now they want you back? To destroy you?" Raven asked, her eyes dark. "By Azar, Starfire, how much do you have to go through for your planet? First you were a prize and then Blackfire tried to force you into marriage…" Raven's eyes widened impossibly. "Blackfire tried to force you into marriage knowing what you had already given up for your planet…"

Starfire nodded. "She blames me for the death of our brother. She is right."

"Starfire," Robin began.

"No, Robin. It is my fault Ryand'r died. He took a blow meant for me. He would not have been there if it were not for me. In my sister's eyes, it is my fault."

The words died on Robin's lips. Nothing he could say would alleviate Starfire's pain. And now one of her own people had sold out to the Citadel once more.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Star," he whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead, before looking at his team. "No one is to go anywhere without letting someone know where you're going and when you'll be back and keep your communicators with you permanently. I want one of you with Starfire at all times during the _xhandal_. Raven, can you do a mental sweep of the palace and see if you can discover anything? Cyborg, set up a monitoring system to see if you can't catch any more communications between the Citadel ship and here. Beast Boy, I want you to scout. Keep an eye on what's happening around outside the door of this room, discreetly of course and report anything suspicious. We will need to make appearances around the palace; we are the guests of honour after all. Keep an eye out for trouble and stay out of it. Just be careful what you say. Oh and the _a'tiyk valm_ that Starfire and I share is empathic, not telepathic okay?"

"Gotcha," Cyborg said. "Don't worry, Star, we've got your back."

"It'll be okay, Star, you'll see," Beast Boy included.

Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire once more and got to his feet, lifting her up and holding her against his chest. "Guys, I need to talk to Starfire, just stay in the room for now, okay?"

He waited for their nod of agreement before striding toward the room that he was to share with Starfire. He kicked the door closed behind him and lay her on the bed. Stretching out beside her, he placed his arms around her and cuddled close.

_Star, what do you want me to do?_

_What do you mean?_

He propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. _Do you want me to fight in this xhandal? Do you want me to throw us all in the T-Ship and take us home? Do you want me to march up to Galfore and demand answers? Would you like me to wage war on the Citadel for you? What can I do to help you through this?_

She reached up and took a fistful of his shirt and yanked him down, crushing their mouths together. Robin let out a muffled yelp in surprise as she lifted him off the bed and pulled him on top of her, folding her legs around him. She released his shirt and snapped off his cape before tossing it away, her mouth devouring his hungrily. She opened her mouth and thrust her tongue inside his at the same time she fumbled for the latch on his belt.

_Starfire?_

_Stop talking, _she murmured as she snapped off the belt and tossed it away. It joined the cape on the floor with a small thud. She shoved him upright and tugged his shirt out of his pants. She released his lips for only a moment to pull his shirt over his head before crushing their mouths together once more.

His shirt tangled with his gloves, trapping his arms together. Starfire gave a little grunt of annoyance and paused her frenzied kissing to concentrate on his arms. After they were freed and his shirt and gloves discarded, she snapped open her gorget and yanking her own top over her head and tossed them aside along with her own gloves. Her lacy, violet bra soon followed it.

Robin froze, staring at her chest in surprise. His head spun and he longed to touch her bare skin. He'd been allowed to touch them above the bra, but never to see, beside that quick glimpse of something in the shower and her breasts were far more beautiful than he had ever imagined.

But her hunger for him was becoming scary. She grabbed the back of his neck and bruised their lips together once more.

He reached up to pull off his mask, but she grabbed his hands and pushed them onto her soft breasts, before lying down and pulling him back on top of her. _Leave it,_ she whispered into his mind before she ran her hands down his back and under his pants to cradle his bottom.

It was in that moment that he realised what she wanted. He fought a short, sharp battle with himself. _Starfire, stop_, he called, trying to pull away, but she held him fast, straining her mouth up to meet his.

_I do not wish to._

With sheer strength of will, he planted both hands on her shoulders and lifted his hips away, tearing his mouth away from hers. "Starfire, no," he said firmly, his lips swollen from her kisses. "You really don't want to do this." He had to stop her now, before he lost control completely. They both would regret this if they continued.

"You do not want me?" she asked, her eyes full of hurt.

Robin sighed and lowered himself back onto her. _I want you very much, _he whispered in her mind, showing her by gently nudging himself against her leg. _But this isn't right. _

"Why?" Her face was defiant. "I could go out there and request any other _xhandal_ contestant and they would oblige me."

Pain sliced through his heart but he wasn't about to let her guilt him into this. "Yes, but I'm in here and I'm the one that loves you. And I know you only want this because you don't want to feel anything else. You risked everything, you sacrificed everything to protect your planet and now someone has the nerve to invite the bastards back. I can only imagine what you're going through, but this isn't the way to spare yourself that pain." He took a deep breath and pressed his forehead against hers. "You want meaningless sex." He peeled the mask off his face to reveal his eyes and she turned her head away, unable to meet his gaze. _I can't ever give you that. _

She burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.

He pulled her up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, _d'anthe l'ani_. I know."

"Oh Robin, I apologise. I should not have tried to force you like that."

"Hey, hey," he whispered. "I don't mind. If you really want to do this, if you're honestly ready for this step, then that's okay with me… Just it has to be with me, not with my mask."

She smiled brightly through her tears, lifting herself off his chest and cupped his neck. He had to fight to keep his eyes on hers. "Truly? I believed you were not ready. You have never tired to touch me improperly, or sneak into the shower or couple with me at night. Even those nights when I gave you a massage, you did not try and touch me inappropriately."

Robin's jaw dropped. Suddenly everything made sense, the slightly open bathroom door, the massages when he wasn't in pain, the skimpy bedclothes. They had all been an invitation from her. He suddenly felt really, really stupid. "I thought you weren't ready. You have no idea how incredibly frustrating these past few weeks have been. You could've mentioned it."

She placed her arms behind her on the bed, leaning back slightly and pushing out her chest before she gifted him with an alluring smile. "And what would you have me say? I want you Robin, please couple with me?"

He pounced, capturing her lips and pushing her back onto the bed. _That'll work._

There was a soft knock at the door. Both Starfire and Robin froze. "What?" he yelled at the door, sharper than he meant to.

"It's Raven. Galfore is here. He says it's time to go and see the _xhandal_ grounds and meet the other contestants."

Robin groaned into Starfire's shoulder. "We'll be out in a minute." He pushed himself off her and sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands and taking deep breaths. He felt Starfire leave the bed and a few moments later she was kneeling before him, his clothes in her hands. She placed them on the floor by his feet and went to retrieve her own clothes.

He sighed and quickly dressed, before rearranging the front of his pants. He glanced up at Starfire as she waited patiently by the door. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked quietly.

She smiled and briefly lifted off the ground and landed once more. "With you here, I am not afraid."

He wondered if he should mention that he was.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Robin gulped as he entered the oval amphitheater through a large arched tunnel. Two guards broke off from the entourage to stand at the entrance of the tunnel.

It was a massive structure of stone. A large rounded arena was before him, its ground covered in orange dirt. Massive white stone walls edged the arena, stretching up to a pavilion. White stone tiered away from the pavilion in stages, creating giant steps for seats. On opposite edges of the arena two square balconies leant out over the top of the wall, four pillars jutting toward the sky, one at each corner, colourful canvas stretched between them, hiding the balcony in shade and cushions were scattered on the stone benches. Similar guards were posted at the entrance of a tunnel on the opposite wall.

"Wow," Cyborg muttered. "It's like the Roman Colosseum back home."

"This is the _xhandal_ grounds," Galfore said. "We can seat up to forty thousand Tamaranians here at any one time and I do not doubt that we will fill this place before your _xhandal_ is complete." He pointed to one of the balconies. "You will sit in the _garak_, the viewing box, as guests of honour." He turned toward the group. "You will only be required to be seated there when Robin or Koriand'r are engaged in battle. You do not need to stay for any other the other battles."

"Other battles?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. _Xhandal_ is a full day event. It is often used so other Tamaranians can exhibit their skills. There are many duels and sparring demonstrations scheduled for in between _xhandal_ battles."

"In time of peace," Starfire told them . "_Xhandal_ is often used as a form entertainment. The crowd will be given many recreational battles to view while we rest and prepare ourselves."

"So, you're the main attraction. Where are we, the circus?" Raven muttered to herself and Robin gave her a tiny smile.

Tamaranians filed out from the arched tunnel at the other end of the arena floor, striding toward the center. Each male was clad in purple pants, black calf high boots and a gray belt, each wore their chests bare. The six females that also entered wore a tight fitting purple leotard with a diamond hole in the stomach and purple thigh high boots. Both males and females wore gray gloves and a gray gorget around their necks like Starfire's. It was a sea of brown hair, with the occasional blond, none of them sporting the red hair of Starfire or Galfore. Every single one of them wore an _e'ara_ proudly on their arm.

"I'm going to have to wear that aren't I?" Robin muttered. _I'm not taking my mask off._

"It is the traditional dress, although ours will be slightly different," Starfire replied quietly._ I do not expect you to. _

He gave her a grin. "Yours looks pretty nice though." _Damn sexy._

A small smile crossed her face. _Perhaps you would like a private viewing later?_

Robin's cheeks went pink and he ducked his head to hide it.

"These are the contenders," Galfore said, sweeping his arms out as the last of the Tamaranians reached the middle of the arena. He turned and strode toward the center of the arena himself, turning and facing the Titans. He was clearly the largest Tamaranian present, his massive bulk towering over the others.

"Damn Rob, man," Cyborg said. "I _so_ don't envy you right now."

"Oookay," Raven slowly said. "Now what?"

"We run and hide?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Friends, please stay here," Starfire said, straightening her shoulders and lifting her chin. She took Robin's hand and there was ripple of anger amongst the males. Robin narrowed his eyes and glanced at Starfire. She had a peculiar expression on her face, but she smiled for him and squeezed his hand.

Together they walked toward the cluster of Tamaranians in the center of the arena. As one, they stopped a few yards before them.

"This is my chosen," Starfire cried loudly. "Who amongst you dares to challenge me?"

"We do!" the girls yelled, taking one step forward.

"This is my chosen," Robin roared. "Who among you dares to challenge me?"

"We do!" the males bellowed , taking a booming step forward. The sound echoed around the amphitheater, bouncing off the walls and multiplying, until the voices blended together in a thundering roar.

"I am Galfore! Grand Ruler and Koriand'r's _k'norfka_! I invoke my right of first challenge." There was a brief murmuring amongst the males, apparently Galfore had not made it widely known that he would be challenging as well. "The first _xhandal_ battle will begin at three hours past dawn tomorrow!"

The contenders spun on their heels and Robin could have sworn he felt the ground shake as they stomped from the arena, until only Galfore stood before them. "By dawn tomorrow these grounds will be filled. Your time is your own until the welcoming banquet tonight. Please remember what I have said and do not stray too far." And then he too spun on his heels and left the arena, closely followed by two guards.

Robin ran a hand through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck as he surveyed the arena. "My god, Star."

"Forty thousand people," Cyborg said, coming up beside them. "All going to be watchin' you."

"It's enough to make you puke," Beast Boy said, looking slightly greener.

"We've had audiences before," Raven said. "But never like this."

Starfire was watching him through veiled eyes. "If you do not wish to do this, now would be the time to tell me."

"What?" he blurted turning toward her. "Not a chance. We've come this far. I'm not going to back out now. Besides, I've had more people watching me as Dick. That's not what I'm concerned about. It's the animosity of some of those guys and I'm guessing its because of that no offworlders can touch you rule."

A green streak of light smashed into the ground by Robin's feet, burning a line toward him. The Titans were instantly surrounded in a black dome of power and the eye beams harmlessly dissipated. Raven dropped the shield, her eyes shining. Starfire snarled and took to the sky, two star bolts burning brightly in her hands.

"Torkor! You dishonour us by attacking before the _xhandal_!" she shrieked at the group of males that floated in the air not far from them. Robin briefly wondered how Starfire knew his name and how she knew they were part of the _xhandal_ before he noticed their attire. Each one wore the traditional outfit he had seen before.

The forefront male floated to the ground before dropping into a kneeling bow, quickly followed by the other four males.

"Our apologies, Princess Koriand'r," the lead male asaid nd Robin guessed this was Torkor. Crouched down, Robin could not tell how tall the man was. He had waist length brown hair tied loosely behind his head. His features seemed fine and Robin was reminded of the Tamaranian male that had been the Glgrdsklech-hh mucus minder, that thought alone gave him an instant feeling of dislike. "We do not mean to dishonour you." Torkor stood, clearly rivaling Cyborg's height. "Perhaps you remember my associates." He swung his arm around behind him and pointed to each male in turn as they stood and introduced themselves.

"Grafnor," the large, stocky man to Torkor's right said . He sported a long goatee and shoulder length brown hair. He had a large 'x' scar carved into his upper right chest. He stared at Robin menacingly.

"Hunder," a short, wiry man added . His face was bare, as was his head, all bar a long pony tail sprouting from the middle of his head. He appeared to be bored and was examining the underside of his fingernails.

"Plyzn." This man was, simply put, fat. His bulk rolled from his stomach, protruding over the belt of his uniform. He was eating what looked like a red jelly like substance with eyeballs, parts of the jelly sticking in his massive moustache. Robin saw Raven curl her lip in disgust out of the corner of his eye.

"Rundn." He was similar to Cyborg's stature and had a cheeky smile plastered on his oversized face. His laughing eyes were fixed on Raven and Robin heard Beast Boy growling and moving to stand before the half-demon.

Torkor smiled pleasantly at Starfire. "My friends and I merely wish to understand why you have chosen such an… inferior offworlder. You and I had such a pleasant experience on Okaara, I would wish to continue that experience if I were you."

A sharp bolt of jealousy surged through Robin. He shook his head, she returned from Okaara when she was eleven; this couldn't be an ex-boyfriend.

_Do nothing; we cannot afford to reveal your strength yet. _"Torkor, I did not fall for your charms on Okaara, I will not fall for them now. You were a tyrant and a bully and I do not need to explain myself to you," Starfire snarled and hovered just off the ground before the group.

"Unless one of us wins," Torkor said. He smiled disarmingly and sauntered toward her and Robin was glad to see that she didn't react. "And I intend to win you." He reached out a hand toward her face.

There was a mechanical hissing sound and Cyborg's sonic cannon appeared over Starfire's shoulder. "You're gonna back off right now, pretty boy."

Torkor flicked his head toward Robin, but kept his eyes fixed on Starfire. "Shouldn't your chosen be defending you?"

"Why?" Robin asked coolly. He walked to Starfire's side and swung his arm around her waist, pulling her into him possessively. "You don't concern me."

Torkor glared at Robin murderously before he rearranged his face into a charming smile, looking back at Starfire.

"Torkor!" Galfore boomed from the tunnel way. "This is dishonourable conduct. You will remove yourself now or your _xhandal_ intention will be forfeited."

Torkor froze, before sweeping into a bow. "Of course. My apologies again, Princess." The five of them stalked from the arena once more, although Plyzn's walk was more of a waddle. Starfire did not release her hold on her star bolts until they had disappeared down the tunnel.

"What was that about?" Beast Boy asked, turning to see if Raven was all right.

"Someone was trying to get a sneak peek at Robin's skills," Cyborg said, changing his sonic cannon back into an arm. "How you doin', Star?"

Starfire nodded, her eyes narrow as she looked down the long tunnel the group had disappeared into. She turned to Robin in an attempt to explain. "Torkor is of noble birth. There are many castes of nobles on our planet, such as there are on yours. I recognise his friends; they were on Okaara as well. Only nobles may train with the Warlords of Okaara and when we were on that planet, he had the 'crush' on me. It was never reciprocated, for he was a bully to other students, especially Ryand'r. I do not know why he thinks he can win me now." She sighed. "We should return to our rooms."

"Couldn't agree more," Raven said dryly.

TTTTT

Robin and Starfire stood on the rounded balcony that conjoined their common room, gazing out into the luminous nighttime of Tamaran. Four full moons hung overhead casting their light down on the landscape below. The now familiar stars twinkled brightly above, speckling their light across the sky.

If Robin turned his head to look behind him, he knew he would see Raven sitting on one of the black sofas, a small green kitten pressed up against her leg, asleep and a book grasped in her hand. He would see Cyborg working at his makeshift computer terminal. But Robin didn't want to look behind him; his eyes were fixed on the beautiful Tamaranian woman standing by his side, her crimson hair flowing in the breeze.

Starfire sighed and leaned forward onto the balcony railing, her eyes shining as she looked out onto her home world. _It is a shame I cannot take you to my cliffs, _she said into his mind. _It is such a beautiful night. They would be quite vivid, with the four moons awake. _

_Never mind, we have plenty of time. _

_The welcoming banquet was quite wonderful, was it not?_

Robin hid a grimace. The banquet had been quite a spectacle; so many Tamaranians had come to pay their respects to Starfire. Beast Boy and Cyborg had had yet another argument over what was vegetable and what was meat on the table and it wasn't until Raven pointed out that most of the food was still wriggling that the argument halted. Robin hadn't even tried to lift those huge goblets; there was no point really. He was just glad that Cyborg had stockpiled a whole bunch of Earth food and stashed it in his room. _Tamaranian food is… um…_

_An acquired taste?_ She straightened up and looked at him, smiling quietly. _I realise that. I thank you for sampling some. _She giggled. _And I know about Cyborg's stash of emergencies._

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her from behind, stooping down so he could rest his chin on her shoulder.

_I do believe you are growing, _she murmured as she placed her hands over his and leaned into him. _You are taller than I am._

"I am?" he blurted, surprised._ Well it's about time! Wait, you've only just noticed this?_

She giggled. _I have not spent much time with my feet on the ground recently, besides soral training. And then we do not usually spend much time standing so close. _

He sighed and planted a kiss on her neck. _I guess so._

They stood silently for a time, watching the stars twinkling above. A shooting star streaked across the sky in a bright flare before disappearing off into the distance.

"Make a wish, Star."

She reached back and hooked a hand behind his neck, turning her face toward him. _I have everything I wish for._

He smiled and closed the distance between their lips.

A loud exaggerated cough erupted from inside the common room breaking them apart and Robin rolled his eyes. _We are going have to get him a girl._

She chuckled and dropped her hand from behind his neck. _Perhaps we should do the turning in for the night. Tomorrow will be a very difficult day for all of us and we need to sleep.  
_

He sighed and put his chin on her shoulder once more. _Yeah, I guess. _

_Besides, there is a certain_…_ act_…_ that can only be accomplished when we are alone. _

His head came up again. _Wait, what?  
_

She twisted in his arms to face him, an enticing smile on her lips, her arms snaking around his neck. _Need I repeat myself?_

_Really? You really want to?  
_

_I do, _she sent coyly. _But only_ _if you also wish it._

His hands were suddenly sweaty. _Very much._

_Then it was certainly an invitation. _She made a move for the common room to bid goodnight to their friends, but he held her fast.

_Wait. I have something I want to ask you._

She stilled and looked at him expectantly. Robin swallowed, placed his hands on her hips, picked her up and sat her onto the wall of the balcony. She clasped her hands in her lap and wiggled until she was comfortable. He peeled his mask off before running his hands up her legs to cradle her, looking up at her.

_Star_, he began slowly. _We've known each other for two and a half years now and these last ten months with you have been absolutely amazing. I find myself more in love with you every day, I want to spend every waking moment with you and thanks to the a'tiyk valm we are never far apart. I know according to Tamaranian law we are already betrothed, but I want to do things right by how I was brought up too._

She cocked her head at him, a confused look crossing her features.

He gave her a hopeful half smile. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled a small black box out of his utility belt and snapped open the lid.

Starfire's face lit up as she looked down upon the ring in the box. It had a delicate silver band with a large glittering bezel set diamond mounted in the center with six diamonds, three on each side spread out over the ring, each being a focal point for six intricacy engraved stars. "It is glorious, Robin," she sighed in delight, taking the ring from the box and running her fingers over the surface. "But I cannot wear rings. I have tried before, but they are always damaged."

_You can. I had it made especially for you. It's made from a special blend of platinum, tungsten and a few other metals that Bruce helped me develop. That means you can wear it always and not worry about damaging it with either your barrage of low watt star bolts or the mega ones. I had the stones bezel set too, which means that the diamonds are set into the band rather than above it so when your fighting you don't have to worry about cutting someone. Does that mean you will?_

"Of course I will," she said with a brilliant smile. He took the ring from her and slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand. It was a perfect fit. She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply. He plucked her off the balcony and spun her around, feeling like he could just die from happiness.

There was a chorus of cheers and clapping from behind them and they turned red faced to find their friends standing there, ecstatic looks on their faces. Robin coughed, embarrassed and lowered Starfire to the ground.

"Woohoo!" Beast Boy cried as he tackled Starfire.

Cyborg walked up to Robin and gave him a high five. "All right!"

"It's about time," Raven said with a small smile on her face. "Let's see then."

Starfire beamed happily and held out her hand for inspection.

Cyborg let out a long whistle. "Man, that must have cost a fortune, to create something that won't melt under her star bolts."

Robin shrugged, trying to feign indifference. "It was worth it."

Beast Boy laughed with glee. "It's got little stars all over it."

"Fitting," Raven murmured quietly.

"We have to celebrate!" Beast Boy cried, bouncing back into the common room.

"Um, actually," Robin said , holding out his hand to stall the excited changeling. "We were going to retire for the night. We have a very big day tomorrow."

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped and turned, sly expressions plastered on their faces. "Really?" Cyborg drawled with a knowing smile.

"Robin has his first battle with Galfore and following that I will have my first _xhandal_ battle," Starfire insisted. "It is a very important day."

"Uh-huh," Cyborg drawled with a waggle of his eyebrow.

Robin scowled at him briefly before a wicked grin swept across his face. "You got us, Cyborg. We're going go off and have mind blowing, up against the wall, sex. Possibly the roof. All night long." Robin watched in glee as Cyborg's eyes grew saucer-like and his jaw dropped. He saw Beast Boy pale and shrink away and Raven blanch and wrap herself in her cloak to hide. "Seriously dude, lighten up on the innuendos. It's just plain annoying."

"Up against the wall?" Starfire asked curiously.

Robin froze. "Um…"

"I did not know-" Starfire began, with a questioning finger to her lips, her expression all innocence.

Raven bolted with Beast Boy not far behind her. "Goodnight," they called as one as they dashed into their respective rooms.

"Perhaps Cyborg could explain-" Starfire continued, turning to their last remaining friend.

"I gotta go," he said as he, too, bolted to his room.

As his door swung closed Starfire burst out laughing. Robin grinned before quickly securing the common room, making sure all the doors were locked and Cyborg's alarms in place. He took her by the hand and led her off to their room.

Robin quietly closed their bedroom door behind them, snapping the lock in place. He turned to face Starfire, feeling awkward and unsure. She stood just before him, her hands clasped in front of her, looking just as self-conscious as he felt. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… I guess there is a few things we need to talk about first."

She cocked her head. "Like what?"

"Well… um… Well I guess first of all… um… do you know how humans… um…" What was the word she'd used before? "Couple?"

Starfire giggled and put her hand on his neck. "Robin, do you think I would have invited you earlier if I did not know? Raven supplied me with quite a number of informative books when we first started the dating. I believe she suggested that you might take advantage of my naivete. Human copulation is not so different from the Tamaranian way."

Robin let out a puff of breath in relief. "Oh…wait, how is it different?"

"Tamaranians do not kiss. My people have the ability to learn any language through lip contact. We do not kiss for any other reasons, but I find it quite enjoyable."

He smiled and placed his hands on her hips before another thought struck him. "What about protection? I didn't think about that… I mean… um… I don't have any… and I… er… its not that-"

She smiled. "I am not in _morn'lo,_ so am in no danger of conceiving if that is your concern. I do not know if we are even able to conceive."

"What's _morn'lo_?"

Her forehead creased slightly. "I believe the translation would be something similar to 'heat'. I have read that earth felines have this and its effects are comparable. We become impassioned with desires and it is the only time that a Tamaranian woman can conceive. I already take _zarlathil, _a supplement that suppresses it and have done since I underwent transformation."

"Oh." His palms were sweaty beneath his gloves and he swallowed nervously. "Um…"

"Robin," she said softly, shifting her hand from his neck to his shoulder and moved away from him. "We do not have to do this. If you are nervous, we can wait-"

Robin pulled her toward him and attached his lips to hers, kissing her hungrily and stopping anything else she had to say. She responded eagerly, her hands snaking around his neck. His hands slowly climbed up her back to pull her closer to him. She lifted one leg and hooked it behind his knee. He grabbed onto her raised leg, running his hands up the outside of her leg and beneath her skirt to grasp her bottom.

She pulled her hands from behind her neck to snap off his cape and allow it to flutter to the ground, before pulling off her gloves, their mouths never leaving the others. His utility belt soon clattered to the floor. He removed his hand from her bottom to slide it up her neck, reaching for the latches of her gorget. After a minute fumbling, he pulled his lips away from hers to peer over her neck. _Okay, how does this come off?_

She giggled and dropped her leg to the floor, before reaching back and unlatching the gray neck plate. She tossed it aside while he yanked off his gloves, before reattaching their lips. They kissed heatedly for a while before she tugged his shirt from his pants, running her fingers up the inside and pulled it over his head. He ran his fingers under the bottom of her top and she raised her arms above her head so he could remove the unwanted garment, before he attacked her mouth once more.

He shifted away, scooping Starfire up and cradling her in his arms and carrying her to the bed. Yanking back the covers, he placed her in the middle and stretched out beside her, his mouth never leaving hers. He leaned in closer, partially covering her, his hand gently kneading her breast.

Robin rolled on top of her and she spread her legs to embrace him. He broke away from her mouth, kissing down her jaw. She arched back her head and whimpered at the touch of his lips on her collarbone. His thumb slid under the strap of her bra and he slipped it off her shoulder and down her arm, pulling it down until it exposed her breast. His hands were warm as he fondled her, gently touching her nipple with his fingers, as he slowly kissed down her chest, savoring each kiss. She was so gorgeous and her skin was so exquisite and warm, it was like touching liquid sunshine.

His mouth hovered over her nipple, wondering if he dared. She whimpered in anticipation, her body arching up to meet him as his mouth closed over her nipple. She tasted so good and he felt warmth spreading through his loins. His slid his thumb under the other bra strap, sliding it down over her shoulder until his hand could cup her other breast. Slowly and in time with his suckling, he massaged her breast, his thumb tormenting her nipple.

She moaned throatily, her hands grasping at his head. Her back seemed to be arching of its own accord, pushing her up against Robin's mouth, demanding.

He slipped a hand under her, lifting her upward toward him from the middle of her back. She followed; her head rolled back, as he quickly unsnapped her bra and cast it aside. He lay her back on the bed, giving her a searing kiss, feeling the warm heat of her breasts pressed against his chest.

She latched onto him, her arms around his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist. He moaned into her mouth as she ground against him. He shifted, heading back down toward her breast and she sucked in a gasp as he began to suckle once more.

The torture was unbearable. There was a pressure rising within him, a desperation that begged to be fulfilled. She was making such delightful noises as she writhed underneath the touch of his lips and his hands and each noise was sending a pulse of delight through his groin.

Her fingers drifted down his chest and tickled over his hard stomach muscles, before catching onto his green pants. She slid a single finger beneath his pants, sweeping it along the base of his abdomen and he groaned from the tingling electricity she was creating. Part of him couldn't believe this was finally happening, the other part, a much larger part was rejoicing.

"Starfire," he whispered huskily, burying his head into her chest, before moving up to entangle their lips together.

She swept her hands down over his backside underneath his pants causing Robin to break away from her mouth to groan. He saw her smile secretly to herself before she sliding her hands over his hips, bringing them over the front of his legs. As she traced a single finger along the center of the boxers, brushing the hardness beneath, his body stiffened and his breathing hitched at the sensations coursing through him. He leaned into her touch as she slipped her hand inside his boxers began to fondle him lightly, her deft fingers exploring. He'd never known it could feel that good and he allowed her to touch and play while his head spun in anticipation.

When he could no longer stand her teasing fingers, Robin pulled away, sitting up to kick off his boots and pull off his pants and socks. He reached for her, yanking off her boots and tossing them aside. She arched her back, lifting her bottom off the bed so he could slide her small purple skirt off. He ran a hand up her body as he lay between her legs once more, separated only by their underwear.

There wasn't anything holding him back now as he devoured her lips, his hands roaming all over her body. He moved, sliding half off her body, as his hand glided down her stomach and under her lacy knickers to cup her slick opening. He slipped a finger inside, feeling her moist warmth, before exploring the flesh outside the passage as gently as he could. He'd read that human woman had some sort of infamous spot that was incredibly pleasurable and he wondered if Tamaranian women had them too. A shock of delight jolted through him as she groaned against his mouth, her fingers clenching suddenly on his back and he concentrated his efforts around the last place he touched.

His pleasure was building, throbbing, and he needed her and by the feel of the warmth between her legs, she needed him too. At least, he hoped she did.

She reached down and wriggled out of her knickers, casting them aside, before spreading her legs for him. Maybe she was ready and he knew that he was too. But this was his first time and a case of the nerves was starting to settle in. He moved, removing his boxers and nestled between her legs. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"You have to be absolutely sure," he murmured softly. Please, oh please let her be sure, he silently begged.

"I am." She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him down toward her. "I love you," she whispered, her eyes shining with more love than he'd ever imagined.

"I love you," he replied, staring at the emotion pouring from her eyes. He hesitated, suddenly besieged with doubt, sickened by the strange fluttering in his stomach. Were they really going to do this? What if he hurt her? What if he wasn't any good? What if he climaxed too quickly and she didn't?

_You cannot hurt me, _she purred into his mind, wiggling her hips against him. _Please Robin._

He nodded anxiously before biting down on his lip and inched forward. There was a moment of blindness probing, embarrassing clumsiness, and graceless repositioning before he slipped inside her. He gulped in a breath as her warmth cradled him before nuzzling her neck. _Oh_, she was so warm and moist and it was like she was touching him everywhere at once. He began to thrust, awkwardly at first, but gradually finding a rhythm that suited. The encouraging movement of Starfire's hips soon matched his.

She floated slightly above the bed, overcome with joyful emotions, allowing him to clutch her back. Her own hands roamed his back, grasping, kneading and encouraging as tingling electricity rocked through them. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she gasped and panted as he buried himself deeper and deeper inside her. Grunting, he had to fight to hold back the deep pressure building within him.

"Richard," she moaned, her hips arching to meet his. The sound of his name on her lips and the desire in her voice for him was too much for the tenuous hold he had and he lost it.

One final thrust and he spilled into her, releasing everything he was into her, before slumping against her neck. "Oh, Starfire…"

He closed his eyes, allowing the feeling of contentment to wash over him. She ran her fingers up and down his back, sending shivers down his spine. He raised his head to look at her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"That was incredible," he murmured. She smiled, her eyes still laced with desire and a sudden thought struck him. "Um… Star… did you… um… finish?"

She blinked. "Finish?"

"Yeah… you know… um… climax." He felt a blush creeping down his neck and cursed his fate. He'd just made love with her and he was still worried about using those kinds of words with her.

"Oh." She shook her head. "No."

He felt the blood drain from his face. "Oh god, Star. I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold back any longer."

She rubbed her nose against his, a sweet smile on her lips. "It is fine, Robin. It is our first time and it was very pleasurable. Surely you did not expect everything to happen at once? We are learning."

"Yeah, well… it would have been nice."

She gave him a sly smile. "So we can try again later."

He grinned. "Sounds like a plan." He shifted, sliding out of her, pulling her back down out of the air and onto the bed. He pulled up the blankets around them before lying by her side, his hand drawing lazy circles on her stomach, his legs entwined with hers. "I love you Star."

"I love you too," she murmured quietly and snuggled in close.

_**

* * *

Author's Note: **Quick word on morn'lo, Tamaranians are descended from a feline race, so one could expect they would have something like cat heat. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Robin fiddled with the latches on the back of the black gorget Starfire had given him to wear. He was already wearing the surprisingly comfortable purple pants and knee high black boots traditionally worn and although he was breaking tradition somewhat with his mask, there was no way he was taking it off. His hands felt weird in the gray openhanded glove and he still wasn't sure if he liked the idea of fighting with a bare chest. It just seemed too macho for him and he disliked flaunting his body.

He had been surprised when she presented him with the clothes, explaining that the only difference in his outfit was the gorget. She'd apparently made his gorget herself, painstakingly inscribing his yellow 'R' emblem in to the small space where a gem would normally sit. He didn't know when she'd had the time, or how she'd been able to hide it from him. The effort she'd put into the neck plate, just to make him a little more comfortable about his appearance, just to add a touch of his own personality made him feel all warm inside.

He grunted in frustration as the latches on the gorget once again failed to close. He pulled it off and tossed it across the room in a fit of pique. It hit the wall with a thud and then dropped to the floor. He stared murderously at it. He would have given anything in that moment to reverse time and go back to last night. He'd been preparing for this day for five weeks and he still didn't feel like he was ready.

He kicked the closest armchair in an effort to expel some of the frustration and anxiety he was feeling but it only served to hurt his foot. How the hell was he going to get through this fight if he couldn't calm his nerves enough to concentrate?

Robin sighed before he wandered over and plucked the gorget off the ground to try again.

He heard the door open and close as he struggled with the latches. "Starfire," he said in defeat. "I can't figure this stupid thing out, can you give me a hand, please?"

Soft hands reached around his neck from behind to position the rounded, black gorget on his neck and shoulders correctly, before the latches were deftly snapped shut. "Thanks," he said before turning toward her. His jaw dropped when he saw her.

She wore a tight fitting purple leotard; the diamond cut out of its stomach stopped between her breasts. He could actually see a small curve of her breast slip from under the material. The leotard arched over the curve of her hips. She wore no belt; instead a large green gem was positioned just below her navel. The gorget around her neck was black like his and she wore completely purple boots and gloves.

"You are _so_ not wearing that in public," he blurted, going bright red.

She smiled alluringly. "Do you like it?" She twirled for him and he nearly drooled at the way the cut of the leotard hugged her behind. There was another diamond shape cut from the fabric at the small of her back. "It is much better than what they wished me to wear." She held up a coat hanger. A outfit that was no more than a two stripes of material, barely enough cover each breast, held together by a thin strip that went around the back and joined into a pair of bikini bottoms at the naval.

He looked at the outfit on the coat hanger and then back at the one she was wearing and groaned. _How am I supposed to fight with you looking like that?_

She threw the outfit on the bed before turning back to Robin. Her hands fussed with the gorget around his neck, helping it to sit correctly and brushing off imaginary lint. _Remember to hold your positions correctly and keep your weight balanced. Do not try and take Galfore's strength, you must remember to deflect it instead._

He caught her trembling hands in his to stop her fussing, quietly thrilled to feel his ring on her finger. _I'll be fine. I'll even stay away from the pointy end of the soral, _he murmured trying to relieve some of her tension with a joke.

It fell flat as her eyes filled with tears and she flung her arms around him.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Star. Nothing's going to happen," he murmured into her hair while stroking her back.

"You do not have to do this," she said urgently. "We could leave right now-"

"I'm not going to let you sacrifice anything else, Star. I won't let you sacrifice your planet for me, not when I have a chance to prove myself worthy to your people." He lifted her head by her chin and smiled for her. "We've talked about this, _d'anthe l'ani_. I can do it," he said, with a confidence he didn't feel.

Starfire nodded and closed her eyes briefly, composing herself.

There was a timid knock on the door, before Beast Boy's voice was heard. "Dudes, we gotta get a move on, they're here to escort us."

She left his arms and retrieved the two _e'ara's_ lying on the bed, handing the studded one to him, before snapping her own around her arm. He snapped on his before reaching for her still shaking hand. Together they walked from the room.

TTTTT

There was a loud roaring noise as thousands of Tamaranians voices lifted as one, chanting the same thing over and over again. "_Xhandal_!_ Xhandal_!_ Xhandal_!"

Galfore strode to the center of the arena, his hands lifted, requesting silence.

Robin lingered in the quiet darkness of the tunnel before the arena, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. He found himself unable to stop moving and continued the stretching exercises to calm his nerves. Starfire would already be seated with their friends in one of the _garaks_, the other _xhandal_ contenders seated beside. They were allowed pride of place, a podium close to the arena so they could witness the battles. Other dignitaries would be scattered around the arena edge as well, before the rest of the Colosseum would be filled with the general population.

He could feel Starfire's nervousness through their link and it was not helping the jitters he was already feeling.

"Greetings, my fellow Tamaranians," Galfore bellowed, as the crowd dipped into silence. "We are gathered here today in glorious _xhandal_. Our beloved Princess Koriand'r has chosen the noble Robin of Earth and it is our privilege to contend for his right to her."

Robin squared his shoulders and wiped his sweaty palms on his pant leg. That was his cue. Oh god, he hoped he was up for this. He cast his eyes skyward, silently praying for strength. Galfore turned to the tunnel he was in as Robin took a deep breath and stepped into the arena, blinking in the sudden light.

The crowd roared and Robin could feel the reverberations of their voices deep down in his chest. The chanting began again as Robin made his way to the center of the arena to stand beside Galfore. Galfore held up his hands for silence once more. "As Grand Ruler and Koriand'r's _k'norfka_, I claim the right of first challenge. Bring out the weapons!"

A pair of guards entered the arena, carrying a large ornamental black box between them. The box thumped to the ground at their feet and Galfore reached down to open it. Inside lay various _soral_s. Robin studied them, they didn't seem to be any different that the ones he had been training with and Robin guessed that choosing one was simply for show.

Galfore gestured the box, indicating that Robin had first pick. He reached down and selected a _soral_, hefting it into his hands. He was surprised at how light it felt in his hands now and he bounced it slightly to test its balance.

Moving away from the box so that Galfore could select his weapon, Robin scanned the viewing box looking for the familiar red hair. He found her almost instantly, their friends acting as a shield from the crowd. Raven sat to her right and Beast Boy to her left while Cyborg stood behind her ominously, his arms folded across his chest. Starfire herself sat regally, her hands clasped one of Raven's in her lap, but Robin could feel how anxious she was, the nervous hum of her mind and could almost see the restless twitch of a leg. And he knew by Raven's masked expression that her hand was probably being crushed in Starfire's grip.

He dipped his head at her, pleased when she nodded in return, before turning his attention back to Galfore. Galfore had selected his weapon and the guards were carrying the box away. As the box left the arena, Galfore turned to Robin.

"Are you prepared?"

Robin nodded, shifting his grip on his _soral_. He swallowed harshly so that when he spoke his voice would not squeak. "I am ready."

Galfore raised his weapon. "Let us begin. _Xhandal!"_

Robin would always remember this fight with frightening clarity. The chanting and screaming of the crowd dipped away until it no longer existed and it was just him and Galfore and the feel of the _soral_ in his hands.

Galfore planted his heels together and pushed off the ground, leaping high into the air and cleaving his _soral_ down toward Robin's head. Robin had but a second to react. Adrenaline pumped through his body and the world took on a sudden clarity as he lost himself in the instinct of battle.

He dove forward, spinning onto his back as he dove, slipping between Galfore's legs as the huge man landed and kicked him in the back of the knee as hard as he could. Galfore bellowed and picked the leg that Robin had struck off the ground, bringing his body around and tried to stomp on Robin.

Robin forced his back from the ground, before using his legs to propel him into a one armed handstand before flipping away. He spun the _soral_ as he flipped, deflecting a stab that Galfore sent after his twisting body. He planted his feet and lunged forward, spinning his _soral_ for Galfore's legs. Galfore jumped into the air, so Robin used a move he'd seen Starfire do and twisted the _soral_, bring the butt of it up to smack Galfore in the chin.

The giant man's head snapped back and Robin followed through with a spinning kick to the chest, forcing the man's bulk away from his. Galfore shook his head to recover, before they began circling each other. Robin spun his _soral_ slowly, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he waited for Galfore's next move.

The huge man charged. With a roar, Robin copied the charge, his blade held before him like a lance. As the rushing Galfore neared him, Robin spun the blade, planting the butt on the ground and used it to slingshot himself into the air. Somersaulting over Galfore's head he kicked the man twice in the back of the head. As he dropped back down to the ground he saw Galfore's _soral_ swinging toward him out of the corner of his eye and he brought his own _soral_ up to deflect it, twisting his body out of reach. He bent over backwards as Galfore stabbed at him, placing a hand on the ground and kicking at the blade handle with his feet. He missed as Galfore yanked the blade away and spinning it deftly, cleaving at Robin. Robin dropped to the ground, his arms above his head pointing his blade away and rolled as Galfore's _soral_ thudded into the ground beside him.

He crouched while Galfore yanked his _soral_ from the ground, before he found Galfore's _soral_ being swung in his direction once more. He placed the hand holding his _soral_ on the ground and ducked beneath the blow before kicking at Galfore's arm as it whizzed past him. He used the momentum of the kick to follow through with a roundhouse kick to Galfore's chest before jumping clear once more.

It became repetitive. They would leap in, their weapons clashing together furiously as they blocked, thrust and parried, before they would step back and circle, judging each other strengths and weakness. Galfore had the superior strength, but Robin had the speed and agility that allowed him to dodge and duck out of the way, nullifying any strength Galfore was able to place behind his hits. But Galfore also had the Tamaranian stamina and the longer this battle was drawn out, the slower Robin would get. He had to find a way to finish the fight before he ran out of energy.

It was during the fourth clash that he saw a pattern in Galfore's strikes, the third move he made always being the same, a chest high stab. The stab could be followed by any combination of strikes and blocks, but it was that third move that was the weakness. It was amazing that a Tamaranian of Galfore's caliber even had a weakness. Robin watched closely over the next two clashes, carefully judging what move would be best against such a stab. He began to wonder if the stab was a deliberate attempt to allow Robin a chance to win, or an unconscious flaw in Galfore's attack. He hoped it was the latter, as much as he wanted to win, he didn't want a victory handed to him.

He struck during the next clash. Instead of merely dodging out of the way of the stab as he had on previous occasions, he deliberately positioned himself too close. He brought his _soral_ up and snagged Galfore's weapon, the handle of his blade jamming between the blades of Galfore's. The shock of the hit jarred through his body, it had been the first time he'd taken a hit full on instead of diverting Galfore's strength but Robin had been ready. With a roar, he spun his handle sharply, twisting the weapon from Galfore's huge hands, before spinning and sweeping the man's feet out from under him and forcing him to his knees. Galfore's eyes widened impossibly.

As Galfore's weapon flicked away, Robin used the momentum of the sweep to stand and make a spinning slice toward Galfore's throat. He bunched his muscles, forcing his weapon to stop a mere second before Galfore's throat and a hush fell over the crowd. He moved his weapon forward slightly, the blade forcing Galfore's chin upward and came to rest against the skin.

The silence of the crowd was deafening. He could hear his own heart pounding in his ears. Robin held his stance, waiting for Galfore's next move.

Galfore open and closed his mouth like a dying fish, before composing himself. "I yield," he boomed loudly.

Robin let out a puff of breath in relief and moved his _soral_ away from Galfore's neck and dropped it on the ground, allowing the Tamaranian to return to his feet. The roaring of approval from the sea of Tamaranians buzzed in his ears. The relief was overwhelming; he'd actually done it. He'd actually managed to beat Galfore in battle.

_Robin_! Starfire shrieked joyously in his mind and he turned to catch her as she hurtled out of the sky toward him, spinning her around in a circle, laughing, before placing her on the ground beside him.

"Well done," Galfore boomed, slapping a hand down on Robin's shoulder, Robin fighting not to wince. "I find Robin eligible to marry Koriand'r when he has defeated all other contenders." He turned to the podium where the dumbfounded contenders were seated. "Who amongst you still wishes to challenge?"

There was a mass of movement and a loud echoing clicking sound as hundreds of gorgets were snapped from necks and thrown to the arena floor. Those Tamaranians that forfeited moved quickly from the podium. Robin waited until the movement and sound had died down before glancing up at the podium, his jaw dropping open.

Only about hundred Tamaranian males remained, scattered amongst them, Robin saw Torkor and his gang. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Torkor smirking down at him.

"I knew it," Starfire cried joyously, clapping her hands together and twirling in the air. "I knew once you proved yourself to be strong they would forfeit their claim. Oh Robin, is it not wonderful?"

Robin smiled at her, giddy with relief and victory.

"Very well," boomed Galfore to the audience. "We will have a moment's pause, before Koriand'r's first battle." He turned to the happy couple. "Follow me, have your friends join us."

Robin nodded, signaling to Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy before following Galfore from the arena floor.

Galfore led the Titans down the long tunnel, passing by several offshoot tunnels and stopping before a large wooden door halfway down it. The two guards that stood before the door opened it when the group neared. Robin had passed it several times in his frantic pacing before the first battle and had fleetingly wondered what was inside. Galfore gestured the Titans to enter, before following them inside and closing the door behind them.

It was a small room, void of any adornments. Several large wooden benches were scattered around the room and a small table covered with food and drink was tucked against a wall. "This is the waiting room, where you can drink, eat and refresh yourselves," said Galfore, before turning to Robin. "That was an incredible battle. I do not know how you managed to defeat me so quickly, but it was a glorious battle that I will always remember. Well done. If you feel strong enough, perhaps you can complete your second battle today?"

Robin nodded. "I am ready."

Galfore nodded in return. "I have some things to oversee before Koriand'r's battle, I will return shortly." He paused on his way to the door, resting his hand on Starfire's shoulder. "You have a fine man there, my little _bungorf_."

Starfire glomped Robin as the door swung shut behind Galfore and he put his arms around her to hold her close.

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried, approaching Robin with stars in his eyes, before acting out punching and hitting moves. "You were all like, 'hi-yah' and he was all like 'Woah' and you were all like bendy everywhere and 'can't touch this' and he was all like 'swing and miss'," Beast Boy's voice rose to a shriek. "And that was so totally awesome!"

Robin blinked in surprise as he tried to follow what Beast Boy was saying, before Cyborg slapped him on the back. "That was incredible," Cyborg said. "You anticipated Galfore's moves, you beat him to the punch and he couldn't lay a finger on you!"

"I must admit, you put on quite a show," Raven said softly, wrapped up in her cloak. "Certainly got a lot of contestants to drop out."

Starfire turned toward Raven, an expression of disbelief on her face. "Show? Do you believe Robin and Galfore were merely pretending?"

Raven shrugged indifferently.

"You know, I was wondering that myself, Star," said Robin softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, Galfore _did _want me to win. I can't help but feel that he gave it to me somehow."

"You do not understand," Starfire said with a shake of her head. "Galfore is the strongest warrior of his time, that is why he was chosen to become my _k'norfka_. He would never lose deliberately, I do not believe he knows how." She smiled at Robin. "You have won this battle, _d'anthe l'ani_. I am very proud of you."

In other words, Robin mused, Galfore would be the only one that would know if he'd thrown that fight or not.

"Are you going to give us the same sort of show Starfire?" Beast Boy asked curiously. "I mean that is one skimpy outfit, are you sure you guys aren't mud wrestling or something?"

Raven reached out and cuffed Beast Boy across the back of the head. He turned and pouted at her. "Hey, I was just asking. It's not like I want to watch her doing that kinda thing. I mean, c'mon, she's like my sister."

"Seriously, little dude's got a point," Cyborg said. "How do you expect to fight in something that revealing?"

Robin reddened, remembering the other outfit she could have worn.

Starfire twisted her body around, floating out of Robin's arms to inspect her leotard. "I do not understand. What am I revealing?"

Robin's eyes became saucers as he got an eyeful and he pulled her back into his arms possessively.

Raven shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder why we let you two out in public."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Robin sat up in the viewing box with his friends watching Starfire in the arena below as she readied herself for her first battle. He watched as the box containing the _sorals_ was once again brought out into the arena and offered to the contenders.

"Dude, what's in that box?" Beast Boy asked curiously, leaning on the balcony stone that edged the arena. "Is there like more than one kind of weapon or something?"

Starfire selected a _soral_ and moved away, allowing her contender, a short, skinny, brown haired Tamaranian woman by the name of Beri, to select her weapon. He watched as the two women exchanged words, speaking in low tones but he was unable to hear over the murmuring of the crowd.

Robin shrugged. "I think it's mainly for show. They do like their rituals."

"Tell me about it," Raven muttered maliciously.

Robin looked at her curiously and she shook her head before edging closer to the oblivious Beast Boy. Robin raised an eyebrow at Raven as she took Beast Boy's hand in hers, knowing she didn't like to display affection, even when it was just the Titans around. Raven glanced at Robin, before tilting her head back slightly and pointing with her eyes. Robin's eyes focused past her and looked into the contestant pavilion, where he caught sight of Rundn, his eyes fixed on Raven. Cyborg stepped up behind Raven, blocking Rundn's view.

Robin frowned and made a noise of disapproval, making a mental note to ask her about it later.

_You noticed, _Starfire whispered in his mind and he looked back toward her. She was concentrating on spinning her _soral_ as she waited for the ceremonial box to leave the arena. Galfore walked beside the ceremonial box before he lifted off the ground and headed toward the viewing box on the other side of the arena.

_Mmm, what's going on?_

_I will speak of it later._ Starfire held the soral loosely by her side and turned toward Galfore's viewing box, Beri following her example.

"Are you prepared?" Galfore called loudly as a hush swept over the audience.

"I am ready," Starfire and Beri cried loudly.

"_Xhandal_!" was the bellow from the crowd.

Starfire spun on her heel and charged Beri, slicing her soral before her. Beri swung her _soral_ up to meet Starfire's. There was a ringing clang as the weapons clashed together. The pair leapt away before Beri jumped forward and executed a series of high and low swipes at Starfire.

Starfire blocked every single one of Beri's hits, before shifting to offensive and slashing at Beri, only to be dodged or blocked in return.

Robin frowned as he watched the battle unfold. Beri had some obvious weaknesses in her attacks and her defense was flawed, but Starfire didn't seem to be exploiting it. In fact, she seemed to be trying to cover it up.

_Starfire, are you toying with that girl?_

_What?_ she asked momentarily distracted. She turned her head toward him at the same time Beri slashed out at her. Starfire eeped before bending over backward to dodge the hit, Beri's soral slicing through the air just above her chest. Placing both hands on the ground, her flipped her legs over her body and back into a balanced stance as Beri backed away, eyes wide. _No Robin, Beri is not a child's object of happiness._

Robin watched Beri mouth something to Starfire, who responded with a very slight nod. Beri leapt forward again, clashing their weapons together once more. _No, I meant are you trying to make it seem that she is the better fighter to lull her into a false sense of security?_

_I will explain shortly_, was Starfire's almost curt reply as she dodged a series of left and right cleaves from Beri.

The strange dance between Beri and Starfire continued for quite some time, with Robin getting angrier by the minute. Why wasn't Starfire taking this battle seriously? Why was she allowing it to draw out for so long? She could have made the other girl yield a minute into the fight, but instead she was treating her like some sort of sparing partner, allowing Beri time to recover after hits, or only blocking shots when the opportunity for a riposte arose.

The pair backed away from one another and began to circle slowly and Robin noticed Beri nod slightly and shift her grip on her soral. Starfire charged and there were several more clangs as the weapons crashed together and suddenly Beri was disarmed, both weapons being pointed at her by Starfire.

"I yield," Beri cried before giving Starfire a small bow. Starfire inclined her head.

"Koriand'r wins!" Galfore bellowed gleefully, before turning toward the female contenders. "Who amongst you still wishes to challenge?" Two girls stood, removed their gorgets and tossed them onto the arena floor, before leaving.

Starfire spun on her heel and stalked from the arena, still clutching the sorals tightly with Beri following sedately behind her.

"Wow, that was amazing," Beast Boy said excitedly as they got to their feet to follow Starfire. "Star was so good. That Beri had some nice moves and I was worried there for a minute. Way to go Star!"

Robin glanced at Beast Boy and suddenly realised something. Beast Boy had thought it was a good fight, the crowd was still roaring in approval, even Galfore seemed to be clapping heartily. Perhaps he was the only one that had seen the flaws in Beri's attacks. But that didn't make any sense. He knew he'd trained Starfire to look for flaws better than that.

"Cyborg," Robin said quietly, dropping back so he could walk beside him. "Did that fight seem somewhat… odd to you?"

Cyborg looked at Robin as they trotted down the stairs behind the viewing box and headed for the waiting room. "Odd?" Cyborg frowned. "Well, Starfire did seem rather relaxed about the fight. I would've thought she'd want to finish them quickly. I mean, it wasn't as intense as watching the two of you spar, but, they're just girls."

Raven scowled at Cyborg over her shoulder as they rounded the corner before the waiting room door. She froze and Robin had to hastily stop to prevent himself from walking into her back. He peered around her to see why she'd stopped, his jaw dropping open.

Starfire was standing just out of hearing distance of the guards talking animatedly with Beri, a huge smile on her face. She held the two _sorals_ loosely in one hand. "Friends," she called joyously when she saw them, waving before speaking with Beri once more.

The closeness allowed Robin to get a closer look at Beri. She was shorter than Starfire by a head and was younger too, but not by much. Beri bobbed her head with whatever Starfire was talking about before offering her a shy smile.

"Starfire, what's going on?" Robin asked, a frown etching his features as Starfire touched the girl lightly on the shoulder. Beri's smile grew wider and she bowed before walking away.

Starfire blushed before motioning them all to follow her and leading them into the waiting room. She placed the weapons in the corner of the room and waited until they had all entered before closing the door and turning to face them.

Robin folded his arms across his chest, waiting for her response.

Starfire chewed on her lip in consideration. "There are families upon Tamaran that follow the ways of warrior of old," she began slowly. "To them, a child is still a child regardless of age until they prove themselves worthy in battle."

"And Beri is one of those children?" Raven asked, quietly.

Starfire smiled brightly. "No longer, today she is a woman."

"But she didn't win," Beast Boy said, confused.

"There are many ways to prove yourself in battle, Beast Boy," Starfire replied. "It has been a difficult time for her, as Tamaran is at peace."

"So, you made it appear as though she could hold her own with you for long enough that her family would consider her an adult," Robin stated, suddenly understanding.

"Say what?" Cyborg asked, shocked. "You were faking it, Star?"

Starfire nodded, her eyes downcast. She clasped her arms before her, looking up at Robin through her eyelashes. "Are you terribly angry with me?"

Robin shrugged. "I did wonder. She left herself wide open to so many hits and you just ignored it." _I'm sorry I startled you._

Starfire blushed and dipped her head. _I should have told you before we started._

"Can we expect more like that?" Raven asked.

"I do not know. I did not know that Beri was of the old families until I met her in the arena and she requested my assistance."

"Hmm, well just let us know first okay?" Robin said, quietly.

She nodded and smiled.

"Hey, do you think any of the contenders will ask Robin to do the same thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I do not believe so," Starfire replied, walking over to the refreshment table and pouring a drink. "Intentions of _xhandal_ were declared several weeks prior to this event and Robin's abilities were unknown. It is not considered proof of prowess if you beat a considerably weaker opponent as many Tamaranians suspected Robin to be."

Robin joined her by the table and she offered him the small cup, reaching for another one for herself. He smiled and took it from her. _So, what's the deal with Rundn?_

Starfire sighed and leant against the refreshment table, toying with the cup in her hands. _I am not entirely sure. He seems to have a peculiar fascination in Raven and she does not appreciate his attention. Beast Boy has not yet noticed and I am unsure how he will react when he does and Raven does not wish to enlighten him. All through your fight with Galfore, Rundn kept watching Raven and I remember seeing him doing the same last night at the banquet._

_Is this going to be a problem?_ Robin turned and leant against the table beside her.

_I am unsure. He may try and make a claim on Raven, but I cannot tell Raven how to prevent it because it will require Beast Boy's assistance. Cyborg seems aware of Rundn's interest and has attempted to be a barrier, but it cannot last long._

_Hmm,_ Robin mused thoughtfully. _Just keep an eye on it I_ _guess. We'd better not let Raven go anywhere alone._

"I hate it when you two do that," Cyborg muttered, interrupting their conversation. "We never know what you guys are discussing. How do we know you aren't making fun of us?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Cause then we'd be laughing," he replied, taking a drink. "Besides, how do you know we're discussing anything? We could be sitting here in companionable silence."

"Two words," Beast Boy replied, holding up two fingers. "Facial… Expressions... You guys are so readable; we can tell when you're talking. We just can't eavesdrop anymore."

Robin looked at Beast Boy. "Really?" he drawled, a knowing smile forming on his face.

Beast Boy's eyes grew saucer like.

"Perhaps you two should stop picking on Robin and Starfire all the time," Raven said darkly. "How would you feel if they did it to you?" She looked at Cyborg with a malicious grin. "Or perhaps I should just tell Bumblebee how you like to torment Robin and Starfire in your spare time?"

Cyborg paled and began to sweat, while Robin cracked up in laughter.

TTTTT

Robin's next fight was against a stocky Tamaranian by the name of Byrdor. He was taller than Robin was, but it did seem that most Tamaranians were. His shoulder length brown hair was entangled in a band at the back of his neck and he had a patchy mutton chop beard. Like many of the Tamaranian males, he had a scar sliced on his cheek.

Robin pulled a _soral_ from the ceremonial box and stepped away, shifting the _soral_ in his hands to remind himself of its weight. He glanced up to where Starfire sat and offered her a smile. She smiled in return, lifting her hand into a wave slightly. Raven sat between Beast Boy and Starfire this time, Cyborg remaining standing behind like a bodyguard. Beast Boy was leaning on the stone balcony once more.

Robin turned his attention back to the moment and looked up at Galfore.

"Are you prepared?" Galfore bellowed loudly holding up his hand for silence.

"I am ready," Robin and Byrdor roared.

Once again the crowd took up the chant and Robin spun to face Brydor. They began to slowly circle, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Robin narrowed his eyes and closed the distance that he was circling. Brydor stepped back.

Robin frowned and took several steps forward, shifting his grip on his _soral_ and Brydor moved back once more. Robin fought not to smirk, now aware of Brydor's game. He was trying to make Robin charge him. Starfire had mentioned that this might be a tactic used, as some of the best _soral_ defensive moves could be used against a charging opponent. But then she'd also taught him how to counteract those moves.

With a shout Robin charged, dashing toward Brydor and keeping a keen watch on how the man was holding his _soral_. As Brydor shifted his grip and lifted the blade, Robin acted. He pushed off the ground, leaping high into the air, cleaving his blade sideways. It caught Brydor's blade as he raised it above his head, forcing it and Brydor sideways.

The man spun away as Robin landed before dashing at Brydor again. Their weapons clanged together in a series of high and low blocks, but Brydor's window of opportunity was lost. Now Robin knew the kind of attack he favoured, Brydor was not going to get another charge from Robin. Instead, he would have to be dealt with at close range and Robin was quite adept at close combat.

He dipped and danced around Brydor's swinging blade, dashing in to pummel the man with his feet and smack him around the arms with the handle of his soral, dashing away again before the man could react.

Brydor obviously grew tired of trying to hit Robin with his blade and kicked out, but Robin was faster. He captured Brydor foot between his elbow and chest, before swinging the hapless man around and tossing him away. Brydor tumbled to the ground, his _soral_ thumping beside him in the dirt.

Robin charged the man as he fumbled around for his blade. Robin raised his blade high to cleave and Brydor held his weapon out to block it.

There was an almighty clang as the _sorals_ clashed together and Robin froze.

There was a deafening silence as no one dared to breathe.

"I yield," Brydor screeched, dropping the two halves of his weapon onto to the ground and scampering away.

Robin released his _soral_ as if it had burned him and looked at his hands in disbelief. The _soral_ quivered slightly as it remained stuck fast in the ground.

Something landed beside him and Robin turned to find a dumbstruck Galfore. The huge man bent down and retrieved the broken weapon to inspect it. He examined both edges of the cut closely, before turning and pulling Robin's _soral_ from the ground and inspecting the blade. Robin remained still, unable to believe what had happened.

"Robin wins!" Galfore declared loudly.

The cheering was deafening as the crowd began screaming his name. Galfore slapped Robin on the back heartily, breaking him out of his daze. He glanced up at Starfire, her face was white and her mouth hung open in shock.

"Are there any amongst you that still wish to contend?" Galfore called turning to the pavilion, his hand remaining on Robin's back. Once more there were numerous clicks, followed by thumps as gorgets hit the floor. Robin glanced up. The Tamaranian numbers had dwindled to approximately forty males.

Galfore nodded. "We have one more battle for the day, it will begin shortly," he called before giving Robin a small shove toward the tunnel. He staggered slightly before walking sluggishly from the arena, staring at his hands incomprehensibly.

Starfire met him in the tunnel, her face still white with shock. She reached out and took his hands, clasping them tightly in her own. "Are you well?" she whispered.

He looked up at her in wonder. "It broke," he said quietly, still unable to believe it. "They're not supposed to break. In all the sparing we did, the _soral_ never broke."

"I know," she replied softly, pulling him slightly to lead him down to the waiting room.

"It's the same weapon, right?" he asked urgently. "They didn't give us weaker weapons than what we practiced with?"

Starfire shook her head. "Cyborg is inspecting the broken _soral_ to see if it was flawed."

"I could have killed him," Robin said quietly, dread setting in. "That cleave went straight through. What if he had been blocking a shot to his head?"

"Shh," she replied softly, opening the door to the waiting room and pulling him inside. "Do not think about it. You will only distress yourself. Brydor is undamaged. You have claimed victory your second battle."

She sat down on one of the benches and pulled Robin down to sit beside her, before wrapping her arms around his body. He rested his head in the dip of her neck and she calmly stroked his hair and together they waited for Cyborg's results.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

"It was tampered with," Cyborg told them as he entered the waiting room, his arm console still active. "They've all been tampered with. I detected some sort of acidic compound in the ceremonial box, I'm running a full spectrum analysis at the moment. But it caused minute fractures and flaws in the metal in all of the weapons; any hit with enough force was likely to break it. You're just lucky it didn't happen during Galfore's fight."

Starfire frowned, before she pointed to a soral resting in the corner of the room. "Cyborg, that was my _soral_ in the last battle, will you please check it for the acidic compound?"

Cyborg nodded and turned his attention to the weapons.

Beast Boy and Raven timidly entered the room behind Cyborg and closed the door. They sat down on the bench opposite Robin and Starfire. "Are you okay, Robin?" Beast Boy quietly asked.

Robin nodded and lifted his head from Starfire's neck. "It's just a bit of a shock, you know? It could've been so much worse."

Cyborg looked up. "Star, you sure this was your weapon?"

She nodded. "No one else is allowed inside this room. The guards outside are loyal to Galfore."

Robin swung around to look at Cyborg. "What did you find?" he asked sharply.

"The weapon is in perfect condition," Cyborg said, frowning.

"That would mean someone tampered with the _sorals_ sometime between Robin and Starfire's fights," Raven said gloomily.

"Why would they do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"In the hope that the weapon that would break would have been mine," Robin said. "And since I get to choose the weapon, the only way to ensure I would get a damaged weapon would be to break them all. I guess they took a risk, hoping Brydor would be able to get through a strike or two." He looked bleakly at Starfire. "Someone _really _doesn't want us together."

"Is it possible that it was done by whoever is working for the Citadel?" Raven said quietly.

Robin shrugged. "I guess so. One way to hurt Star would be to hurt me."

"Well," Cyborg announced, heading for the door. "We need to work out a way to prevent the weapons from being tampered with again. I'll go speak to Galfore, see want he wants us to do."

"Raven?" Beast Boy said quietly after Cyborg had left the room. She turned to him, her eyebrows raised questionably. "Are you okay?" he continued softly.

She frowned, glancing at Starfire and Robin, who were suddenly pretending their shoes were very interesting. "I'm fine," she snapped weakly. "Why?"

Beast Boy blushed. "It's just that… well… um…"

"Spit it out," she replied tartly.

"You're holding my hand an awful lot today and sitting quite close and stuff. It's not that I don't like it or anything, you've just never done it so openly before. So I was just wondering if there was anything wrong?"

Raven paled and glanced toward Robin and Starfire, her eyes appealing for assistance.

"Raven's fine," Robin said quietly, coming to her rescue. "It's gotta be difficult for you guys to sit there and have to watch us fight and not help. You just want a little bit of emotional support, don't you, Raven?"

Raven glared at Robin murderously, but Beast Boy brightened in surprise. "Really?" he asked his eyes hopeful. "Cause, that's, like, okay if you do. I don't mind."

Raven let out a long-suffering sigh and nodded, trying to ignore the happy smile on Beast Boy's face.

TTTTT

Starfire fiddled with her glove and fought the urge to scuffle her boot on the ground as she waited. Cyborg stood in the tunnel hidden from the view of the crowd and checked the replacement _sorals_ for any sign of the acidic compound he'd discovered earlier, before the box would be brought out into the arena. Galfore stood beside him, supervising.

She glanced over at her contender, a tall voluptuous woman by the name of Jysa. Her brown hair was held up in a ponytail and she was constantly casting glares at Starfire. Starfire sighed, so here was a real contender for Robin's hand. She'd just have to make sure this was over quickly.

She fiddled with her glove on her other hand, caressing Robin's ring between with her thumb and smiled secretly to herself. She'd been so surprised when he'd given it to her last night. She knew he loved her and did want to marry her, but in the giving of the ring he had confirmed it even more than when he said that he would compete in the _xhandal_. He'd put so much thought into it too; having it designed especially for her. It made her feel all warm and tingly inside and the ring itself was absolutely gorgeous. She was never going to take it off.

_Quit fidgeting._

She cringed slightly and glanced up at the pillar-box where he sat. He was speaking quietly with Beast Boy and Raven, but he spared her a slight wave, no more than a flick of his wrist. _I apologize. I will attempt to keep the game in my head._

_That's keep your head in the game, Star, _came the quick reply, a slight mind chuckle following it.

She huffed, knowing she was never going to get the hang of Earth sayings and looked at the tunnel where Galfore and Cyborg stood. Cyborg turned and gave her thumbs up before disappearing back down the tunnel. Starfire straightened her back and squared her shoulders, dropping her arms by her side.

_I take it this is a real one?_

_It is. Jysa does not seem to like me. I am getting many of the scowls from her._ Starfire kept her eyes on Galfore as he crossed the arena floor, the ceremonial box several paces behind.

_Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. Good luck, d'anthe l'ani._

Starfire lifted her chin and stepped up to the box to chose her _soral_, when Jysa shouldered her out of the way and snatched up a weapon before her. Starfire narrowed her eyes before turning back to the box and selecting her weapon. She heaved it in her hands and stepped away, retreating several paces from her contender to await the start of the _xhandal_.

It did not take long for Galfore to return to his seat and the ceremonial box removed from the arena.

"Are you prepared?" Galfore called from the pillar-box opposite Robin's.

"I am ready," Starfire called while Jysa screamed it.

Starfire turned and cocked her head to study Jysa, her _soral_ held loosely in her hands, confused as to why the woman would be so angry.

Jysa pushed off the ground and charged through the air at Starfire, swinging her _soral_ before her in a chopping motion. Starfire nodded before shooting into the air herself. She dipped and swirled in the air, dragging her _soral_ behind her before bringing it down hard on Jysa _soral_. The force of the hit caused Jysa to bounce away and Starfire gave chase.

Jysa dropped a few feet and spun onto her back as she flew, slicing her _soral_ toward Starfire's belly. Starfire suppressed a sigh, ducked upward until the weapon went whooshing by and slammed Jysa in the stomach with a foot forcing her down and onto the ground. Jysa growled as she picked herself up and launched into the air once more.

Starfire hung upside down in the air as she waited for Jysa's next move. Jysa charged her so Starfire nimbly dipped to the side and clubbed her in the back as she went past with the handle of her _soral_ before pursuing her again.

Starfire was by far the stronger flyer. Jysa's flying seemed forced, her dips were not as smooth, her turns were cumbersome and she couldn't maintain a constant speed. Starfire was constantly able to nip ahead of Jysa and bring her _soral_ clanging down.

Air battle using a _soral_ was a lot different that a land battle. The _soral_ was an awkward weapon to cart around in the air; many people simply dragged it behind them as Jysa was doing, pulling up to hover when they used it. But as Starfire was much more comfortable in the air, she was able to maneuver it with better ease.

Starfire caught Jysa yet again and stabbed her _soral_ at Jysa's handle, catching it between her blades. She spun the hapless woman through the air as she twisted in circles but Jysa refused to let go. She yanked the blade apart and the pair smashed their handles together once more. It became a battle of strength, both leaning into their weapons in an effort to overpower the other.

"You low life, second born, scum," Jysa hissed through gritted teeth. "You betrayed the true Grand Ruler and placed a pretender on the throne."

Starfire's eyes widened as realisation dawned. This was no contender for Robin's hand. She should have seen this coming. She should have known that there would be those among her people upset with her decision to make Galfore Grand Ruler and try and seek vengeance on behalf of her sister, whether her sister wanted it or not.

Jysa moved quickly, removing her blade from Starfire's and dropping down a few feet before shooting straight up in the air. Starfire fell forward, surprised at the movement. A flash of metal surged toward her and she rolled in the air to evade it. A searing pain sliced through her arm before something hard slammed into her back.

She hit the dirt face first and skidded painfully, her _soral_ spinning away. She heard Robin's warning scream in her mind and rolled onto her back. Jysa was baring down at her, shooting out of the sky with green flames pouring from her eyes, the _soral_ slicing straight for Starfire's head.

"Komand'r is the one true empress of Tamaran and you do not deserve to call her sister!" Jysa screamed as she dove.

The words burned through Starfire, creating a churning fire in the pit of her belly. How dare she! No one had the right to say that to her! Starfire reacted, losing herself in a green haze of anger. Her star bolts leapt into life and she caught Jysa's blade between her green filled palms. Jysa's eyes widened in surprise, before shifting her grip on the _soral_ to loom over Starfire and tried to force the blade downward.

Starfire increased the energy to her star bolts, generating as much heat as possible and the blade began to warp beneath her fingers. With a quick flick of her wrists she twisted the head of the blade between her palms, bending the blade to a ninety-degree angle. Her eye beams shot out and slammed into Jysa's stomach, forcing the woman away.

Starfire floated off the ground, her eyes still glowing and tossed the distorted _soral_ away. She slowly raised her arms at Jysa, star bolts glowing brightly from each fist. "Second born I may be, but do not ever assume I do not deserve to call her sister! I have done more for her than she has ever dreamed!" She unleashed a volley of star bolts at Jysa so fast the woman did not have time to dodge. Several slammed into Jysa's body, forcing her backward and into the dust.

Starfire stalked forward as Jysa struggled to her feet. She grabbed her by the throat with one hand, lifting Jysa off the ground and forcing her head upward. Her other hand conjured a star bolt and held it by her shoulder, poised to strike. Jysa kicked out, striking for Starfire's neck, but Starfire released the star bolt and snatched her ankle. Starfire dropped Jysa's neck and used her ankle as leverage to heave the woman over her shoulder and throw her into the nearby wall.

Jysa hit the wall hard and slumped at the bottom and Starfire unleashed another volley of star bolts at the woman. The walls rumbled, scattering the screaming crowd above as Starfire's star bolts slammed into it with such force that chunks exploded away, scattering shrapnel. The pounding of the star bolts kicked dust into the air, enveloping Jysa in a thick cloud. Starfire stopped and stalked forward once more. The dust cleared revealing Jysa slumped at the bottom of a broken wall, her clothes and hair still smoking from Starfire's attack.

Starfire wasn't finished. She reached down and seized Jysa by her gorget held her aloft once more, conjuring another star bolt.

"I yield," Jysa whispered, her voice filled with pain, before screaming it. "I yield!"

Starfire froze, before tossing the woman away. Jysa hit the ground and lay still, groaning in pain.

"Koriand'r wins!" Galfore bellowed loudly.

The sea of Tamaranians was silent, having glimpsed a portion of the destructive nature of the star bolts. Before it had been only rumor, something only the nobles had been able to witness at the defeat of Komand'r and nobles were prone to exaggeration. But now, as parcels of the wall crumbled down onto the arena, the general population knew how Starfire had been able to defend against the Citadel so well.

Starfire turned to her remaining _xhandal_ contenders, her eyes still glowing a furious green. She floated into the air and conjured a star bolt for each hand as she stared at those that would dare compete with her. "If you are here in some feeble attempt to seek retribution, this is what you will need to deal with!" she roared in Tamaranian, holding her star bolts aloft and allowing them to grow.

There was a flurry of activity as the remaining females forfeited. She nodded and landed, releasing her hold on the star bolts before spinning on her heel and stalked from the arena.

It wasn't until she was part way down the long dark tunnel that headed for the waiting room that pain sliced into her awareness and she felt a sticky wetness dripping down her arm. She placed her hand over her upper arm and hissed in agony, her fingers drawing away bloody. She swiveled her head, looking at the long slice in her arm from her elbow to her shoulder, blood pouring from the wound.

She turned and looked in amazement down the long corridor at the droplets of blood that she had dripped. Jysa must have gotten her just before she'd forced her into the ground. Why didn't she notice this before? Robin was going to be so angry that she allowed herself to be hurt. She wrapped her hand around her wound, keeping her arm as straight as possible and began walking toward the waiting room again.

"Starfire," Robin cried, racing around a corner and almost slipping in a puddle of blood.

She half turned toward his voice, hiding her arm behind her and offered him a shaky smile. "Robin."

He glanced at the drops of blood on the floor and looked back at her, his eyebrows raised. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

She sighed and hung her head, presenting her arm to him. "I fear I am damaged."

Robin rushed forward, skidding to a halt before her and gently took her arm in his hands before inspecting the wound. "Come on," he said softly, scooping her into his arms and heading for the waiting room. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She lay her head against his chest and listened to the rapid thump of his heart, thankful that he wasn't going to yell at her for getting hurt, but she knew he was going to later. Robin approached the waiting room and the guards before it hastily opening the door for him. He kicked the door closed behind him and gently placing Starfire on a bench. He squatted down beside her and examined her wound intently, before snapping open his Titans communicator.

"Raven, we're going to need you," he muttered quickly, before heading to the refreshment table to fetch water. He grabbed a few cloth napkins and headed back to Starfire, wetting the napkins as he went. "Sweetheart," he said softly, kneeling by her side. "This is going to hurt." Starfire nodded and gritted her teeth as he began to gently clean the wound on her arm.

The door swung open as Raven and Beast Boy entered quickly, Beast Boy pausing to close the door behind him. Raven knelt by Robin's side, her hands already glowing with healing power. Starfire hissed in pain and tried to move away as Raven placed her hands over the wound, but Robin stood and moved behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep her still.

"It wasn't too bad," Raven said quietly as she finished the healing and reached for the cloth to wash the blood off. "Bit deep in places, but no damage to nerves."

"I thank you, Raven," Starfire said with a trembling smile, turning to inspect the thick pink line that now adorned her arm.

"That'll go," Raven droned, indicating the scar. "Just be careful with it for the next few days, okay?"

Starfire nodded in reply before glancing up at Robin's stoic face. She dropped her head and waited for the impending tirade.

"Starfire," Robin began but the door swung open and Cyborg walked through interrupting him.

"Guys," he cried, brandishing the bent _soral_ that Starfire had warped. "Y'all gotta see this. This is some seriously freaky stuff." He froze seeing the cloths covered in blood beside Starfire. "Star, you okay?"

Starfire nodded. "I am fine. Raven has healed my wound."

"Sweet," Beast Boy said as he looked at the weapon Cyborg held. "That is _so_ cool."

Robin took the weapon from Cyborg, examining the blade, before letting out a long whistle. "She really pissed you off, didn't she?" He handed the weapon back to Cyborg and turned to study Starfire who gave him a tiny hopeful smile. He let out a long-suffering sigh. "Come on guys, _xhandal _is over for the day, let's head back to our rooms."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

_So, _Robin called as he stepped from the shower and reached for a towel. _Want to talk about it?_

_She made me angry, _Starfire quietly sent.

_I realise that, _he returned, before pulling on his uniform. _Any particular reason why? Or do you not want to share. _

_You are not going to get angry with me for allowing myself to get hurt?_ Her mind voice sounded timid and a little hopeful.

_No… I figured you were already beating yourself up over it so why bother. I could say you should've been more careful, but you know that already. It was a lucky hit; I saw your dodge, it was awesome, you were so quick. She caught you by surprise, which is usually something that is pretty hard to do. But your arm didn't seem to affect you in battle and I'm just glad your okay. I could spank you later if you want._

_I apologise. I will be more careful in the future._

He frowned. _Aww, come on Star, cheer up. _He snapped his belt around his waist and reaching for his cape. She was silent in his mind. _Fair enough. It was a good fight though, Star. You're amazing in the air. _

_I thank you._

He sighed and reached for the hair gel. _Not in the mood huh?_

She gave him their equivalent of a mental sigh. _I am sorry, Robin. I am preoccupied with troubling thoughts._

_Anything I can help you with?_ he sent as he stepped from the bathroom and walked back to their room. He found Starfire lying on the bed, her hands clasped on her stomach and her head dangling over the edge. Her hair pooled on the floor and her eyes were closed, but she still wore that alluring _xhandal _outfit, although this one wasn't covered in blood. He smiled quietly to himself. He knelt and placed a hand on the back of her neck, lifting her head so he could give her an upside down kiss. Her body responded, arching up to meet him, but he felt as though her mind was far away.

He lingered on her lips before pulling away, allowing her head to fall back over the edge of the bed. He hopped on his stomach on the bed beside her, briefly brushing his fingers tenderly over the scar on her arm before he cradled his head in his hands, closed his eyes and concentrated.

It took merely a second before her orange coloured cliff top swirled into existence in his mind. He smiled as he saw her seated on the end of the cliff, looking out over the orange desert of Tamaran. He crunched his way over to her and she looked over her shoulder at him, her smile filled with melancholy. He raised an eyebrow as he sat next to her, dangling his legs over the cliff edge and took her hand in his. "Something's really bothering you and it has nothing to do with you being injured. Talk to me, it could help."

She sighed and looked back over her landscape. "I am concerned for my sister. To have the Citadel so close to Tamaranian space is troubling and I am afraid that perhaps they will try to capture her as well. I would not be a very good sister if I did not warn her."

Robin stared at her. "After everything she's done to you, you still want to warn her?"

Starfire nodded. "She is still my sister. Nothing can change that."

"What did Jysa say to you?" he asked, frowning.

Starfire turned her head to look at him. "She said that Komand'r is the one true empress and I do not deserve to call her sister."

Robin tightened his grip on her hand. "If anything, it is Blackfire that doesn't deserve to have you for a sister. You gave up so much to keep her safe."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she blurted.

"Come on, Star. I know you. I'm willing to bet it was your idea to go to the Citadel as a prize. Your father must have said something about what would happen and you wanted to protect your family. That's the kind of person you are."

She looked at him in horror. "But I-"

"You never told me." He reached out a hand and cupped her face, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Sweetheart, it's my job to work out things, to figure out how people think. I'd be a pretty poor boyfriend if I didn't read between the lines." She hung her head. "Loving your family is nothing to be ashamed of Star. What confuses me is why Blackfire would do those kinds of things to you, knowing what you gave up for her."

"She does not know." Starfire sighed sadly, her eyes downcast. "Father kept it secret. He came to me when I returned home from Okaara and told me what would happen at the Citadel. He spoke of the torture, of the slavery. He told me what they would do to little boys and what they would do to Komand'r if she went. Father told me I was different, I was in between. Not a boy, not yet a woman. He said I had the best chance of surviving. He said if I loved them, I would go in their stead and he promised to raise an army to have me released." She placed a hand over his on her cheek and a tear trickled from her downcast eye. "I clung to that hope the entire time I was at the Citadel. I used to sit in my hole and gaze for hours into my _e'ara_, remembering my family, remembering Galfore and Fyria, keeping the joyfulness alive within me. It was the one thing that kept me alive, protecting me from the insanity so common amongst the slaves. They could not take my _e'ara_ away from me. That is why it is so special to me and I wished for you to have one too."

Starfire sighed sadly once more and he brushed her tears away with his thumb as he waited for her to continue. "But when I escaped I discovered that he had no intention of rescuing me and he had not spoken to Komand'r or Ryand'r of why I was sacrificed or what would happen to me once I was there. Komand'r was angry because I was more loved by the people than she was and she was next in line for the throne. I think father made her believe that the Citadel was treating me simply as a prisoner of war, instead of a slave. Tamaranian prisoners of war are treated humanely. She never wanted to wage war on the Citadel, but I think she believed that she could win the people back if she did."

"And you did nothing to change her view of what happened to you."

She raised her tear filled green eyes to look at him. "Some things are hard to tell those you love."

"Why would your father do that to you, Star?"

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around herself. "I do not know. I am not sure I even wish to find out."

He pulled her into his embrace. "Come on," he whispered, tugging her with his mind and pulled them back to their bodies. He lifted his head from his arms and placed his hands around Starfire's waist, pulling her down so her head would lie on the bed beside him. She opened her eyes to look at him and he leaned forward to capture her lips. _Let's linger here a while, then go send a message to your sister._

TTTTT

Raven opened her eyes.

She floated down to her bed and huffed. She glanced around her darkened room, trying to figure out why she was having trouble meditating today. She cast out her senses, checking on her friends. Starfire and Robin were wrapped up in each others mind, a situation not uncommon anymore, but they weren't the reason she couldn't concentrate. Cyborg was happy and Raven guessed he was probably working on a new program or playing a game or something.

Beast Boy was bored and Raven frowned. He wasn't the reason she couldn't concentrate either, but she was curious as to why he was bored. Uncrossing her legs she got to her feet and left her room.

The common room was vacant, but Raven was not surprised. She stepped toward Beast Boy's room and knocked on the door. There was silence on the other side, so Raven cast out her senses again, finding her wayward boyfriend outside the common room door. Raven sighed. He must be standing watch outside, which would be why he was bored.

Raven turned to Cyborg's door and knocked.

"Come!" he bellowed from inside.

Raven opened the door and hovered in the doorway.

Cyborg paused the game he was playing and turned to the door, controller still in hand. "What's up, Raven?"

"I'm going to go for a walk," she said dryly. "Orders were to let someone know and seeing as our leader is otherwise occupied, I thought I'd better let you know. I won't be long, just enough to stretch my legs."

Cyborg nodded. "Want me to come with?"

Raven scowled. "I'm capable of defending myself you know."

"Never said you weren't," he replied tartly, turning back to the game. "Just wanted to check."

She snorted and closed the door behind her, heading out the common room door and into the hallway beyond. Picking a path at random, she headed down a corridor.

A tiny green gecko scuttled down a pillar and into her line of sight. She sighed and dropped to the floor in imitation of fixing her shoe, just in case the guards were watching from where they were stationed. "I'm just going for a walk," she mumbled quietly.

The gecko regarded her quietly and blinked his eyes one at a time.

"No, you don't need to come."

The gecko's tongue protruded from his mouth before he snapped quietly at her twice. Raven rolled her eyes, the corner of her lips twitching into a smile. "Same to you too," she replied as the gecko skittered back up the pillar.

Raven got to her feet and continued walking down the corridor. She hoped to find a library, or someplace more peaceful than her room to meditate in, but until she found either, she just continued walking aimlessly. The directionless walking was also soothing in its own way.

She disliked the feeling of being out of place on Starfire's world, but she guessed that this was how Starfire felt all the time on theirs. She passed many Tamaranians on her travels, each of them stopping what they were doing and staring at her for so long that she began to feel like going out without the others was a bad idea. She wrapped herself in her cloak and raised her cowl so she didn't feel so naked as she walked amongst them.

She turned a corner and nearly ran straight into Rundn. He was leaning against a column on the hand that was stretched above his head and the other on his cocked hip. He was wearing a strangely malicious smile, reminding Raven of a cat that had just spotted a mouse to eat.

She narrowed her eyes and took a step to the side to move past him, but Rundn pushed off the column and barred in her way. His hand snaked out and pulled the cowl from her head before she could move away. Her eyes widened at the unwanted contact and she wrapped herself tighter in her cape.

"What do you want?" she snapped, glancing at the corridor behind him. It was deserted.

"So, you are Raven," he replied oozing wantonness from every pore.

"What's it to you?" she asked as she tried to nip by him once more.

"I would have thought that was obvious," he replied. He advanced on her and Raven found herself backing away from him. He smiled leeringly as she backed into a wall, before placing one arm above her on the wall and leaned in to her oppressively. His other hand reached for her neck tugging at the collar of her leotard. "Pretty young thing such as yourself needs to be on the arm of a powerful warrior."

She raised a power filled hand as he pressed his body against hers. She shoved him in the chest, forcing him away from her. "Get away from me," she snarled, raising her cowl with her powers and lifting off the ground.

He laughed. "You do not have a chance against me. I am not afraid of your insignificant power display. I am by far the superior here."

"Sure of yourself, aren't you?" she said sarcastically, reaching out with her powers and snagged a nearby column. The ground rumbled loudly as she ripped out the column and cast it at Rundn. He bellowed in shock and punched the column as it neared, shattering it. A thick layer of dust cloaked the corridor, before Rundn leaped out of the gloom heading straight for Raven.

She darted sideways, flying down the corridor backward before snatching up another column in her powers. Rundn's eyes glowed green and he shot an eye beam at her catching her in the stomach. She flew backward slamming into a wall before slumping to the ground, the column dropping from her powers.

Rundn landed before her, smiling in a way that made her skin crawl. He was reaching down to grab her when a green gorilla hand clamped down on the man's shoulder from behind and tossed him away. Beast Boy morphed back to normal and crouched before Raven, keeping his eyes fixed on Rundn as the Tamaranian slammed face first into a nearby wall. "You okay, Rae?"

She nodded, strangely warmed to find him there.

Rundn rolled over and leaped to his feet, snarling at the green shapeshifter. "How dare you lay a hand on me! No abominable offworlders may touch me without my permission."

Beast Boy snarled. "Keep you filthy paws off my girl."

"Your girl? As if she'd have a green, pointy eared, powerless creature like you."

Raven frowned at the powerless crack. He must not have seen Beast Boy change. Maybe Rundn didn't know he was about to get his ass handed to him.

"Let's get out of here," Raven murmured and enveloped them both in her cloak.

Her raven screeched its warning cry as the two of them materialized in the common room of the rooms that they were staying in.

Beast Boy turned on her. "Whatcha do that for?" he yelled. "I could've taken him."

"I know," she replied softly. "But we're trying to stay out of trouble remember?"

"Taken who?" Robin asked, his arms folded across his chest. Raven turned and blushed, having not noticed Starfire sitting at the computer that had been set up at the table and Robin standing behind her.

Cyborg poked his head out of his room curious at the noise. "We having a lovers tiff out here?" he asked cheekily, before being glared down by four pairs of eyes.

"That Rundn guy attacked Raven!" Beast Boy yelled and began to pace.

"What?" Robin exclaimed, clenching his fists.

"Technically, Beast Boy," Raven began.

Beast Boy whirled to face her and threw his arms in the air. "Technically he had you pushed up against the wall, his body pressed up against yours. He had his _hand_ on _your_ neck. You don't even let _me_ that close. So, 'technically', I say he attacked you!" He began to pace once more; casting dark looks around the room. "You are _so_ lucky I followed you then."

Starfire stood quickly and crossed the room to Raven, tugging at the collar of her leotard before inspecting her neck. "Why were you out of the room?" Starfire asked quietly as she stepped away.

Raven frowned at the contact and Starfire's obvious relief. "I was having trouble meditating and I thought maybe a walk would help," Raven said softly. "Starfire, that reminds me. Does the general population know about our powers? Rundn called Beast Boy powerless."

"I do not believe that many know of your powers," she replied thoughtfully. "Unless you have actually used them around the general population, most of them simply think of you as my friends. Galfore knows of course."

"So Rundn wouldn't know Beast Boy is a shapeshifter, because he hasn't been doing it in public?"

"It is a possibility."

"Raven, you know you shouldn't be out alone," Robin chided sternly. "Not when…with all this Citadel stuff happening."

Beast Boy frowned, picking up on the sudden shift of words. "Not when, what?"

There was uncomfortable silence.

"Not when, what?" Beast Boy repeated, looking between all of them.

Starfire held out her hand to placate him. "I will speak to Galfore about-"

"No, Starfire, he needs to know," Raven said softly, before taking a deep breath and looking at Beast Boy. "Rundn has a developed peculiar fascination in me. He hasn't taken his eyes off me for more than an instant all day and I caught him looking at me last night. It's really very creepy."

Beast Boy frowned. "That's why you've been holding my hand and sitting close to me all day. It's not cause you wanted emotional support at all, or you just wanted to be close. You were trying to use me as a barrier. Why didn't you just tell me that from the beginning instead of lying?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Friends," Starfire said urgently. "Now that he knows, there is a solution to-"

"Stay out of it Star," Beast Boy snapped before her words sunk in. "Now that I know? You mean, _all _of you knew and you kept it from me?" He growled as he glanced around the room. "You didn't trust me, did you, Raven? You thought I would just go of half-cocked and do something stupid like a little kid. That I'd embarrass you and you'd have to roll your eyes at me and smack that annoying band across my mouth again. You know what, if you can't trust me with something like this then I don't know where this strange little relationship of ours is heading."

Raven felt the blood drain from her face. "Beast Boy-"

Beast Boy scowled at her. "You won't let me hug you or kiss you. You barely allow me to hold your hand. I'm not Malchior; I don't have an ulterior motive for liking you. I've had to fight you every step of the way for us to do things together as a couple. And now some other guy has taken an interest in you that you don't want and I'm not allowed to know? I'm not even allowed to try and defend you? How screwed up is that, Raven? Do you even _want_ to be my girlfriend?"

Another uncomfortable silence filled the room, with Cyborg, Starfire and Robin trying not to be noticed. Raven opened her mouth, struggling for something to say, but nothing came out.

Beast Boy sighed. "Guess that answers that question," he muttered and stomped off to his room. He paused at the door, back to the group before looking over his shoulder. "Do we have to make any more appearances today, Star?"

She shook her head mutely.

"Right." The door slammed behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

Robin waited in the tunnel of the arena once more. He leant against the wall; arms folded across his chest, one-foot propped up on the wall and deep in thought.

Last night had been hard on them all, after the confronting display between Raven and Beast Boy. Cyborg had gone to Beast Boy and been blasted by the changeling. Beast Boy had gone on a screaming rant about how Cyborg continually interrupted them so this was partly his fault. Robin had secretly applauded the boy. Starfire had gone in after that and simply hugged the changeling and told him she was here for him. Beast Boy had responded by turning into a porcupine and curling up in the corner.

So Starfire had spent most of the time in companionable silence with the half-demon, not talking, but simply being there is she need it. He wasn't sure if it had been appreciated or not as Raven had simply retreated into her mind and not returned until just before they had to leave this morning.

Robin had gone to Galfore and explained the situation to him. Galfore had come up with a rather interesting solution.

"Are you sure you want to do this, man?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"No, not really," he replied shortly. He sighed and raised his head to look at his friend. "It's a good idea and all and it will mean that we get that bastard of Raven's back. I just don't think I should be the one doing this."

"Yeah, well, there is no reasoning with BB over this. He won't even talk to me."

"Do you blame him? Seriously Cyborg-" Robin stopped and sighed. "Nevermind. I can't do this right now, I need to concentrate."

Cyborg snorted disbelievingly and Robin eyeballed him before deciding to ignore it. _Everything okay there, Star?_

_Oh, Robin, it is terrible. Beast Boy is refusing to speak to me and Raven has retreated into her mind again._

_Just hang in there. We need to keep trying._

_I do not like what you are about to do, but I am unable to see an easier solution. With Beast Boy and Raven not speaking I cannot suggest… I do not like this Robin. You must be very careful. _

Robin ran a hand through his hair and pulled at his gorget. _Me either. I'll be careful, Star, I promise. This can backfire in so many ways and given the mood Beast Boy is in it could be disastrous. I-_

"Are you prepared, Robin?" Galfore asked as he approached, interrupting Robin's train of thought.

"As much as I'll ever be," he said pushing off the wall and straightening up. "_Sorals_ good to go, Cy?"

"Yeah,," he replied. "I'll head back to the box, give Star a hand."

"Let us depart," Galfore said, striding out into the arena with Robin half a pace behind him and the ceremonial box begin carried by two guards following.

When Galfore reached the middle of the arena he turned to face the remaining contenders. He held up his hands commanding silence from the crowd. "Rundn!" he bellowed when there was enough quiet. "You have been challenged! Present yourself."

Robin had kept his eyes on his friends during Galfore's announcement. Beast Boy, who had been busily slouching on one of the stone benches, sat up straight and Raven's eyes snapped open. Robin turned away, watching for Rundn who came flying from the contender area.

"Rundn," Galfore said as the man approached. "You have been challenged by Robin for attacking his friends. Do you accept?"

"I do not!" Rundn bellowed, pointing up at the viewing box where Robin's friends sat. "They attacked first, I was merely defending myself. I wish counter challenge that green thing for daring to place his hands on my person."

Robin swore, but Galfore seemed strangely pleased. Robin glanced up at the pillar-box once more. Starfire was speaking quickly to an agitated Beast Boy, while Raven's eyes were glowing with power.

"If you do this," Galfore said. "You must renounce your _xhandal_ intention."

Rundn nodded. "So be it."

"Beast Boy," Galfore cried and Starfire swung her head to her _k'norfka_. "You have been challenged. Present yourself."

Beast Boy stood and jumped lithely from the balcony. Raven made a grab for him, but Starfire grabbed her hand and spun Raven to face her, before speaking to her friend.

"Robin," Beast Boy snarled to Robin as he approached. "You really shouldn't have interfered."

"Wasn't my idea," Robin replied quietly. "Galfore planned this by the looks of it."

"Beast Boy," Galfore said as Beast Boy turned to the huge man. "You have been challenged by Rundn. Do you accept?"

"Do I have to use one of the sorry things?" he asked Robin, pointing at the box.

"_Sorals,"_ Robin corrected.

Beast Boy glanced at him. "Yeah, them. Do I have to use one?"

"No. That is the only weapon allowed, besides your own skills."

"Okay, I accept."

Galfore raised his arms. "The challenge has been accepted!"

TTTTT

Beast Boy stood in the center of the arena, suddenly realising how Robin must feel each time he stood here. It was quite nerve racking; he could feel the eyes of the crowd on him, staring at his every move.

Rundn stood opposite him, scowling. Beast Boy scowled back and turned to watch the ceremonial box being brought out into the arena, asking himself again why he was bothering to do this. Raven certainly didn't want him. Why should he care if someone was tormenting her? He sighed, mentally kicking himself. Raven was his friend first, that's why. No matter what happened between them, he was at least determined to keep her as a friend. Just not right away, not when it still hurt too deep.

He had tried so hard and that's what had hurt the most. He'd honestly tried. But she never allowed him to get close. He wasn't allowed to hug her, he'd never been allowed to get close enough to kiss her. He wasn't even allowed to flirt with her, not even in private. Starfire and Robin did it all the time, but he got that stupid black band across his face whenever he tried. Sure, she'd made some concessions; he was allowed in her room, as long as he behaved himself. She'd allowed him to mediate with her; she'd even played video games with him. She'd accepted it when he'd curl up beside her in animal form and slept. But she didn't trust him.

He snarled, the Beast within wanted something to pound on. That was another reason he'd accepted this challenge. He'd been so angry yesterday when he'd found out what Rundn had been doing to Raven and then to find that she'd tried to keep it from him was the icing on the tofu cake. So he was going to kick some alien ass today.

Rundn stepped forward and selected his weapon from the ceremonial box. He stepped back and sneered at Beast Boy, tapping the handle against his palm.

Beast Boy refused to bite. When the guards offered him the box, he shook his head.

Rundn laughed as the guards carted the box away. "No weapon, little green freak?"

"Don't need it," he muttered.

"You are planning on yielding quickly? I am sure your girl will love that."

"Are you prepared?" Galfore bellowed from his place.

"I am ready," Beast Boy and Rundn yelled both.

"Begin!"

Rundn charged Beast Boy, swinging his _soral_. "Prepare to lose! Without a weapon, you are weak!"

"Dude," Beast Boy retorted, leaping out of the way. Rundn skidded to a stop and turned to face him. "I _am _the weapon. Did you ever wonder why they called me Beast Boy?" He morphed faster than he'd ever done before, roaring into his tyrannosaurus rex form. He opened his mouth, revealing the impressively sharp teeth and allowed a roar to bubble up from his belly.

The crowd fell instantly silent as the roar washed over them.

Beast Boy charged, his feet thumping into the ground creating small tremors. He gnashed his jaw together, allowing his teeth to grind together. Rundn leapt straight up into the air, flying out of reach of the snapping jaws.

Beast Boy sprang upward, morphing into a pterodactyl and winged his way into the air, shrieking as he flew. Once he'd gained enough height, he dove for the hovering Rundn. Rundn lifted his weapon and swung it at the diving green pterodactyl, but it was no longer there. Instead a kangaroo fell toward him, feet first.

Beast Boy struck Rundn hard, forcing the man down onto the ground. He shifted again and became the pterodactyl once more, landing just in front of Rundn, where he shifted back into his normal self. "Just say when," he said scathingly, before morphing into an elephant.

He trumpeted loudly as Rundn picked himself up off the ground and leveled his _soral_ at the changeling. The elephant charged, thundering down upon the ill-fated Rundn. He swung his weapon and there was a thud as it embedded itself into the elephant's shoulder. Beast Boy continued his charge, tossing his head and knocking the man away. His trunk entwined around the handle of the _soral_, deftly pulling it from the shoulder. Beast Boy tossed the weapon away and morphed back to normal.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said, inspecting the slice on his shoulder, as Rundn chased after the weapon. "Now you've made me angry."

He roared and gave himself over to the Beast. Robin called it a were-wolf, but he called it the Beast. It was nasty, it was ruthless and it was the only form he could truly lose himself in. He'd only willingly used this form once after he'd been bathed with those chemicals that had created the Beast and that was in the fight against Raven's father's fire army. He'd only just been able to control it then. And now, he felt angry enough to use it again.

The Beast roared and sniffed the air.

There!

Prey!

It charged, swiping the fleeing Tamaranian off his feet and tossing him against the wall. Rundn hit the wall with a thump and dropped to the ground. The Beast scooped him up, clenched him tightly in its paw and roared directly into his face. It reeled back as Rundn's eye beams slammed into its face. The Beast howled, clutching its face in pain, tossing the Tamaranian over its shoulder.

Rundn managed to stop his headlong flight by taking into the air and the Beast shuffled around on the ground watching its prey with narrowed eyes. Rundn dived heading toward the Beast with two fists out before him. The Beast stepped to once side as Rundn flew past it and snagged his ankle. It thumped the hapless Tamaranian on the ground several times before spinning and flinging its prey out into the middle of the arena.

Rundn scrambled for his weapon, heaving it into his hands. The Beast's eyes narrowed as it recognised a threat. It dipped its shaggy head from side to side, watching its prey intently. Rundn dashed forward, his _soral_ held high as he cleaved toward the Beast's head.

The Beast moved, slapping its palms together around the blade of the weapon, tearing it from its prey's grip. It tossed the weapon over its shoulder, swiping at the prey's feet, snapping its jaws at the head.

Rundn shrieked in pain as the Beast's teeth clamped onto his upper arm before the Beast threw its head, tossing the prey away.

The Beast growled loudly as Rundn struggled to his feet once more. The Beast charged, scampering on all fours across the distance, before swiping out with its wicked claws. It caught Rundn across the chest, slicing into the flesh four long gashes, before it barreled over the top of him and skidded to a halt.

The man staggered to his knees and held his hands up in surrender as the Beast turned to face its prey once more. "I yield!" he yelled loudly.

"Rundn yields," Galfore bellowed. "Beast Boy is the winner!"

But the Beast was lost in anger. Its rage had risen up and overthrown the master and was now running rampant. The anger raced through it, igniting its blood in primeval fury.

This prey had hurt it, this prey had tried to steal from it and now this prey would pay.

The Beast roared and charged.

Rundn scampered backward, his face white with fear.

A black raven shrieked into the air between the charging Beast and its prey. Raven stepped out of the darkness, her cowl raised, her eyes shining with power. "Back it down, Garfield," she said softly, walking toward the Beast, one hand held out before her.

The Beast snorted and pulled up its charge, skidding up dust in every direction. It growled at her quietly, snuffling around her. Raven reached out and placed a hand on the Beast's muzzle. She gently ran her fingers through its thick shaggy fur, removing her cowl with her other hand, keeping her eyes in contact with the Beast's. The Beast squatted down before her, leaning into her hand, making strange little crooning noises.

And suddenly it was no longer the Beast and it was Beast Boy that pressed his head against her hand. Raven wrapped her arms around him and enveloped them both in her powers, moving them through the dimensions. She deposited them in the waiting room of the arena.

"Raven," he began only to find himself no longer able to speak as she rose up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Beast Boy froze in shock, his mind fuzzy before he gathered himself enough to cup her face in his hands and lean into her kiss. She made a small sighing sound against his lips and he placed a hand on her waist to pull her closer.

Her arms wrapped themselves behind his neck. He hissed in pain as her arm bumped his wound and pulled away, clutching at his shoulder.

Raven's eyes widened in shock and she raised her hands to his shoulder, pulling the fabric of his uniform away and exposing the long slice from Rundn's _soral_. She placed a hand over his wound and Beast Boy felt the warmth of her healing powers flow through him. He put a hand to her cheek and gently caressed it with his fingers, certain she would allow him to touch her now. Her eyes flicked to his eyes from his shoulder and she gave him a shy smile.

"Garfield, I'm so sorry," she whispered as she healed him. "I should have told you. I'm sorry I've been pushing you away. You've tried to be so patient with me and I just kept pushing. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, I've been very mean and unfeeling toward you and I had no right to be. You were very right to lash out at me the way you did, everything you said was so true, except one. I do want to be with you. I was just so scared of my feelings for you that I panicked and ran and tried to force you away too." She pulled away. "I'm so sorry."

He caught her hands. "Are you done running?"

She nodded hesitantly, her eyes connected with his uncertainly.

"Sweet," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "'Coz I'm gonna kiss you again." His lips descended on hers.

They were slow, easy kisses, the ones that seemed to take forever to share. A shy test of boundaries, a timid discovery to share with each other, with a sweetness and quiet passion that send a tingle down Beast Boy's spine and made his stomach flop with happiness. The tip of his tongue grazed her lips and shyly she opened her mouth to receive him. They slowly explored each other's mouths with their tongues, his hands splayed hesitantly on her back, while hers were around his neck. He nibbled her lip and she sighed against him, her hands drifting up to entangle in his hair.

The Titan communicator beeped.

Beast Boy pulled away from Raven and clacked it open without looking at it. "Cyborg, that is _so_ not funny," he snapped.

"I apologize, friends, for my interruption," Starfire timidly replied.

"That's okay, Star," he replied as they gave their full attention to the communicator, knowing she would never interrupt them unless it was important. "What's up?"

"Robin's next _xhandal_ is about to begin and you have been gone for so long and we were concerned that you had sustained more damage than we originally believed. He does not wish to continue if you were still wounded. All is well, yes?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, Star," Beast Boy replied with a smile. "It's not much more than a scratch for an elephant. Raven's healed me."

Starfire smiled. "Then perhaps you have been doing the 'making up'?"

Both Beast Boy and Raven blushed. "Yeah," Beast Boy replied with a glance at Raven. "Something like that. We'll be out soon."

"Glorious," she replied heartily and clicked the communicator off.

TTTTT

Starfire smiled brightly as the blushing Beast Boy and Raven sat down beside her. "Everything is forgiven?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, taking Raven's hand and cradling in his lap. "We sorted everything out."

She nodded and turned her eyes back to the arena floor. "I am glad."

"So am I," Raven softly said and Starfire glanced at her. There was a soft blush on her face and she couldn't seem to stop that tiny smile that was spread across her lips. Starfire flicked her eyes to Beast Boy, who couldn't stop looking at Raven in amazement.

Starfire smiled knowingly to herself and cast her eyes back at Robin in the middle of the arena. He'd been matched up with a Tamaranian man called Nydn, small wiry looking man. Starfire frowned, he didn't have the physique to be warrior, he was so skinny and by the way he was carrying himself, she believed he would have been more suited to the scholar life. But the scholars themselves were skilled warriors, so she wasn't about to underestimate him and neither was Robin by the looks of things as he circled Nydn carefully.

Robin was holding his _soral_ rather tentatively and Starfire knew he worried it may break again, despite Cyborg's assurances that the weapons were fine.

Nydn charged Robin and Starfire watched with starry eyes as he dipped and ducked out of the way of Nydn's blade. She wondered if Robin knew how sexy he looked in the _xhandal_ outfit, she really did enjoy the fact that she was able to see his behind, rather than it always being obscured by his cape. And the bare chest was just to die for.

Starfire sucked in a gasp of breath as Robin lost his weapon, her fingers digging into the balcony wall before them. Nydn's demeanor changed to a triumphant one as he cleaved at Robin. Robin dived away, cartwheeling and somersaulting around as Nydn continued to swipe at his constantly moving form.

Robin suddenly shifted direction, charging at the man and Nydn let out a gleeful laugh as swung a sideways cleave at Robin.

The gleeful laugh was cut off as Robin rolled beneath the seeking blade before surging upright, delivering a powerful uppercut to Nydn's jaw. His head snapped back sharply and Robin snatched the weapon from his hands as he fell backward before leveling the _soral_ at the downed man's throat.

"I yield," Nydn cried and Robin dropped the weapon to the ground and a wave of relief washed over Starfire. Even though she knew Robin could do this, it was still nerve racking having to just sit and watch.

"Robin wins!" Galfore bellowed gleefully.

"Um, Star?" Beast Boy asked, concerned. "Do you know you're breaking the wall there?"

Starfire looked back at him in surprise before she glanced down at her fingers. She pulled her fingers out of the wall sheepishly and felt a blush creep down her neck. "I apologise," she said quietly, getting to her feet and heading toward the stairs that led to the underbelly of the arena, Beast Boy and Raven not far behind.

Cyborg met them at the halfway to the waiting room with a cheeky grin on his face. "So," he said with a waggle of his eyebrow. "Raven and BB, siting in a tree-"

"Cyborg," said Starfire sternly, waggling her finger at him, one hand on her hip. "It is unfair of you to continue the teasing. I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we are weary of it."

"I agree," Robin said, coming up to meet them. "Enough is enough. You spy, you tease, and you lay in wait so you can deliberately interrupt. It's not very nice and you really wouldn't like the four of us to do that to you."

Cyborg blinked in surprise. "Hey, now, that's not fair. You guys can't gang up on me. BB's been teasing you too."

"Beast Boy knows when to stop," Robin replied. "And if you haven't noticed it's been happening less and less since he and Raven hooked up. Look, Star and I can handle a certain amount of teasing. That's fine. We've gone out of our way to be discreet about our relationship, it's a little more open now we're on Tamaran but that's to be expected. But I am getting _so_ sick of the smirks and the innuendos every time we come out from behind closed doors. We share a room; we're getting married. Get over it." He glanced at the passive Raven and Beast Boy. "And I'm sure that they are going start hating it too. Raven has a lower tolerance for stuff like that and I'm sure you don't want to spend a week thinking you're a chicken do you?"

Raven grinned wickedly. "Could I?"

Cyborg huffed and held his hands out before him to placate his friends. "Fine, whatever."

__


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

Raven silently fumed beneath her cowl.

Her gazed was fixed across the room on a sweating Beast Boy. He was cowering away, his wide eyes desperately seeking an escape route, while his ears twitched uncontrollably.

Raven ground her teeth together.

Beast Boy was holding a hand before him now, stammering something as he backed away slowly, his eyes still looking for an escape.

The plate of food in front of Raven began to bubble.

"Raven?" Starfire carefully asked.

Raven's power filled eyes turned to Starfire and she growled. "Why are they doing that?"

Starfire drew back in fright, her eyes wide. "Why are who doing what?"

Raven cast her eyes back to Beast Boy and Starfire's eyes followed.

"Oh," Starfire said inadequately.

Several Tamaranian females, their hands pulling at the collar of his uniform, were accosting a nervous Beast Boy. He was trying to disentangle himself and back away slowly and was failing, for every step he took backward, several more girls joined in the effort to peel his collar away.

"They've been doing that the last few days," she muttered. "First it was just one or two, now they're all over him the instant he walks into a room. It's getting annoying."

"They are trying to see if he is claimed."

"Claimed?"

Starfire nodded. "It is a Tamaranian tradition. We do not have the 'girlfriend' and the 'boyfriend'. We have 'chosen' and 'claimed'. Robin and I are chosen, we have chosen to become married, to bind ourselves to each other. You and Beast Boy would be considered claimed. Except that I have not told you of this and you have not claimed him." She sighed and touched Raven's shoulder. "I apologise, Raven. I should have spoken to you about this sooner. But with everything that you and Beast Boy have gone through, I did not believe you would allow me to explain."

Raven turned her eyes back to Starfire. "Explain away."

Starfire took a deep breath. "Until Beast Boy is shown to be claimed, he is considered single, a bachelor. He may speak to or have relations with whomever he wants. Any girl may try to claim him, if he allows them to and if he is happy with them, he can choose to claim them back. If you claim him, he would be considered yours and no female can touch him without your permission, unless they are family. We understand that offworlders have their own traditions so normally we will not try and claim an offworlder in our way. But if you claim him now, it will be something that they recognise as a partnership and they will stop the bothering of him. They still may challenge you to a duel to try to claim him but they will not be successful, especially if both of you decline the duel. It is not until you decide have children that you must become chosen and undertake _xhandal _and anyone may become a contender."

Raven's eyes narrowed and she ground her teeth. "Wouldn't that have worked for Rundn?"

"Raven," Starfire said carefully, her eyes wary. "You have only just begun to kiss Beast Boy. If I had said to you that you must go and bite him on the neck and then Rundn would leave you alone, what would you have done?"

Raven paled. "Bite him on the neck?"

Starfire nodded.

"Wouldn't a kiss work?" A kiss she could handle, but biting him?

Starfire shook her head. "A kiss is not a recognised symbol of affection on Tamaran."

Raven went pink. "Have you seen the size of Beast Boy's teeth?"

Starfire placed a hand on her shoulder. "You do not need to draw blood. Just hard enough to leave teeth marks. And he will remain yours as long as you keep those marks on his neck. Many Tamaranians choose to scar, but you will not need to as long you renew the bite every now and then."

"But… I can't just walk over there and bite him…"

"Why not?" Starfire cocked her head and blinked at Raven in confusion.

Raven wrapped herself in her cape. "Because… um… it's just not done…"

"You do not wish to display public affection perhaps?"

Raven gave a small nod, relieved that she didn't have to spell it out for her friend. "Yeah."

"I am sorry, Raven, but a claiming should be witnessed. It can be done in private, but they will continue to bother him until they see the marks. And there is always a chance that one of them will manage to claim him before you can get to him." Starfire drummed her finger against her lips and she looked around the room thoughtfully. "You do wish to claim Beast Boy do you not?"

"I almost lost him once. It's not something I want to do again," she muttered, her eyes back on Beast Boy.

There was a clatter as the plate of food Beast Boy was holding onto was upended on the floor and he continued walking backward holding his arms out before him. Beast Boy caught her eyes, silently appealing for any sort of assistance she could offer and she gritted her teeth.

"Raven, go. I will provide you with a distraction if you wish so that the only eyes that will be on you will be that of those women."

Relief surged through Raven's body. "Would you?"

Starfire beamed. "Of course." She floated into the air and zipped over to where Robin and Cyborg were talking animatedly, oblivious to anything else. She looked over her shoulder and make small shooing motions at Raven before reaching down and hoisting a flabbergasted Robin up into the air by the front of his cape.

Raven didn't need to see anymore. She allowed her raven form to envelop her. She traveled through the dimensions to Beast Boy's side coming out before him. She had to do this fast before she lost her nerve.

The arching black power pushed several Tamaranian women out of the way before Raven walked through it and grabbed Beast Boy by the front of the shirt, pulling him toward her. He looked at her in relief that quickly shifted to fear as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it down. "I claim him," she snarled at the women surrounding them and clamped her teeth on his neck.

He eeped and went completely still as she bit down hard enough to leave a mark. She felt a blush creeping over her neck before she released him. She tilted her own neck at him. He eyed her warily. "Trust me," she whispered. "Say you claim me too and bite."

"I claim her," he said loudly and copying what she had done to him. She tried not to wince with pain as his teeth clamped down on the tender skin on her neck and she felt a hand land on her back to pull her closer. She glanced over at the women who were looking very disappointed and muttering between themselves. She felt Beast Boy's teeth leave her neck and he licked her skin before pulling his head away.

She scowled at the other woman, her eyes glowing dark with power. There was a rapid disbursement of female forms and Beast Boy heaved in a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yet another Tamaranian tradition," she muttered, releasing the front of his shirt and smoothing it down with her hands. "But at least now they won't bother you again."

"Um… Rae?" he asked, his hand still hot on her back.

"Yeah?" She looked at him and he was staring at her neck. She lifted her fingers to her neck, surprised when they came back slightly bloody. She raised an eyebrow.

Beast Boy went bright red. "I'm sorry, Rae, I've never done that before and I didn't know my teeth were that sharp. You look like a vampire bit you."

She lifted the collar of her leotard back up and gave him a small smile. "I'll live. But if I suddenly get a craving for blood, you know who I'm going to blame don't you?"

The sound of a Tamaranian male yelling echoed through the Communal Hall before Raven heard Starfire's voice shriek something in return. Her eyes widened and she looked across the room to where Starfire was floating in the air. She had two star bolts glowing brightly in her hand and her eyes were glowing green as she shrieked at an equally angry Torkor in Tamaranian who hovered just before her.

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and they dashed across the room to Robin and Cyborg's side, who already had their weapons out and ready, waiting for a signal from Starfire that this was more than just a screaming match.

"Whats going on?" Beast Boy asked as Starfire continued to shriek.

"Don't know," Robin said, whose cape was all skewed and he was sporting a bleeding bite on his neck. "One second Starfire was um… and the next Torkor's screaming at her. She said to wait."

Raven nodded. "Well, that certainly was a distraction," she muttered.

Torkor began to yell something back at Starfire, before he grabbed her by back of the neck pulling her toward him. She hit him in the belly with a star bolt before Robin could react forcing him away from her.

Robin leapt up onto the nearest table and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her behind him while he leveled his bo staff at Torkor. "Back off, right now," he snarled.

"I do not care what you believe my father told you," she snarled angrily in English, her hand on Robin's shoulder while Torkor scowled at the both and rubbed his stomach. "I am _not_ yours, I have _never_ been yours and I _never_ will be yours. Galfore is Grand Ruler; it is _his_ will that I will bend to, not some fabricated story. If you continue this assault on my person or my friends while outside the arena, _I_ will challenge you!"

"Torkor!" Galfore bellowed, his bulk suddenly filling the huge double doorway of the Communal Hall entrance. "You have previously been warned about your conduct. If you do not stand down now, I will remove your claim of _xhandal_!"

Torkor clenched his hands into fists, before giving Starfire as stiff bow. He cast his fiery green eyes to Robin. "In the arena then." He retreated and landed before stalking out of the Communal Hall past Galfore.

Starfire landed on the table, her eyes still glowing angrily.

"Koriand'r," Galfore said, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "It would be wise not to provoke Torkor further."

She gave him a sharp nod. "I apologise, Galfore. I should not allow my feelings to overshadow my judgment. It will not happen again." She turned to her friends and jumped nimbly from the table. "I am sorry. That was very inappropriate of me. I should have just ignored him instead of responding like that."

"What did he say, Star?" Robin asked softly, turning to face her and retracting his staff before jumping down beside her.

"That my father promised me to him and it is an insult to his memory that I have allowed myself to…" She frowned. "Be sacrificed to an offworlder." She looked at Robin. "There is no truth in what he claims. Do not concern yourselves with it. I will not allow him to provoke me again."

Robin held out a hand to her. "Come on, we should get back to our rooms."

TTTTT

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

Robin lifted his head from the computer, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. He glanced at Starfire; her eyes were wide with surprise and the nail polish brush in her hand frozen above her toes.

"She didn't," he said, struggling to hold his laughter in as both he and Starfire bolted for the door.

The door swung open to reveal Beast Boy lying on the ground laughing hysterically, Raven floating in the air, her eyes shinning with power and Cyborg clucking around the common room, scratching at the carpet as he looked for imaginary worms.

"Cluck-cluck-cluck-buck-brok-cluck." Cyborg had his hands under his armpits and was flapping them crazily as his head made jerky backward and forward movements.

Starfire dissolved into laughter.

"Where's the video camera?" Robin asked, laughing merrily.

Beast Boy contained his laughter enough to point to the table, where the camera was already rolling. "Blackmail of the century!" he managed to rasp between laughs.

Cyborg leaped onto a sofa flapping his arms madly. He scratched around it for a while before squatting down.

Robin laughed. "You'd better stop before he lays an egg Raven."

"Or jumps from the balcony," she replied with a wicked grin and released her hold over Cyborg.

Cyborg surged upright as he looked around the room at his laughing friends, his face bright red. "Oh my god, you _so_ didn't do that!" He glanced across the room and bolted toward the table. "Give me that effing camera!"

Beast Boy lunged for it, scooping it up before Cyborg could reach him and Raven quickly engulfed them both in her cloak and vanished.

They reappeared a few moments later. "We're going to keep that, just in case. And if you ever try and spy on us again, or Robin and Starfire, I'm going to post it on the Internet," Raven said.

Cyborg scowled at her. "Fine," he snapped and stormed red-faced off to his room.

TTTTT

Cyborg sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"No luck?" Robin asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Zilch. Nada. Zip. There's nothing there, Robin. I checked and triple checked. No signals, besides the ones that we've sent, has left the palace in the last four days that we've been here. No bugs have been planted. The _sorals_ haven't been tampered with again. BB hasn't noticed anything suspicious outside the doors. Raven hasn't come across anything in her mind scans and she's even started doing them in the arena looking for answers. Are we sure they're even there?"

"This isn't the kind of thing Galfore would lie about and I know that he wouldn't needlessly worry her. Not when the Citadel is concerned. They're there, somewhere. We're just not looking hard enough."

"Or in the right place," Cyborg said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked sharply.

"Look, if it is a Tamaranian traitor, who's the only one that we know that would do something like this?"

Robin frowned and crossed his arms. "You're thinking maybe Blackfire's behind this?"

Cyborg shrugged. "It's a possibility."

"No."

"Robin, we gotta look at all the facts. Who's got it in for Starfire the most?"

"Cyborg, don't go there. I'm serious. Don't even mention to Starfire that you're thinking that. The Citadel killed their brother. I doubt Blackfire would be involved."

"It could be a ploy, make us think the Citadel is involved when something else is going down. Look, I've done a little digging into some of the contenders. Do you want to hear what I've found?"

"All right," he said carefully.

Cyborg quickly brought up the information on the screen. "All of the contenders you have remaining are nobles. Apparently, there are some stirrings of unrest amongst the nobles since Starfire gave the title to someone who wasn't of noble birth. What if someone, or Blackfire, is trying to use the Citadel as a cover to have some sort of coup. We watch for Citadel action where there isn't any and they steal the crown."

Robin was silent and Cyborg swiveled his head to look at their leader. He was rubbing his chin with his thumb, deep in thought. "Dig a little deeper. Just don't tell Starfire."

TTTTT

Beast Boy huffed and leaned against the balcony stone above the arena.

"That guy is fat," he muttered looking down at the lumbering mass of flesh that waddled around the arena.

Raven curled her lip in disgust. "Is he actually trying to eat something? What is that?"

Starfire pulled a face. "I am sure that you do not wish to know. Needless to say that is very disturbing."

"C'mon Robin," Cyborg called , pumping his fist in the air. "Smack him in the head and get it over and done with."

"Dude, I don't think Robin wants to get close to him. He probably reeks. I know I wouldn't want to get near him."

"What was this guys name again Star?" Cyborgasked. "Pyzl, or Pleasen or-"

"Plyzn," she replied absently, resting her hands on the balcony stone beside Beast Boy.

"You guys have weird names," Beast Boy said cheekily.

"Oh yeah, its so much better than Garfield," Ravemuttered.

A cheer arose from the crowd as Robin finally dashed toward the jiggling Tamaranian and jumped high in the air, smacking the butt of his weapon on the back of Plyzn's head before leaping away.

Plyzn wobbled for a moment before toppling backward; there was a loud thump and dust kicked into the air as his body hit the ground. He did not move, although his belly kept rolling for some time after.

Robin cocked his head before he rubbed the back of his neck. He crept up to the undulating mound of flesh and prodded it with his weapon before looking up at Starfire and shrugging. She began to giggle.

"Robin wins!" Galfore roared.

"You're kidding me," Cyborg said, outraged. "That's it? What a waste of time."

TTTTT

Something scratched at Raven's door.

She frowned and floated down to the ground, her meditation disturbed before walking to the door and opening it.

A small green kitten bounded into the room, a ball of yarn in his mouth. He dropped it on the floor, looking up at her with those soulful eyes and meowed happily.

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at the ball before looking back at Beast Boy, quietly shutting the door behind him. "Seriously? You play with yarn?"

Beast Boy nodded, before nudging the ball toward her with his nose.

Raven knelt down on the floor and picked up the ball, considering Beast Boy carefully. He stretched out his front legs toward her, his hind legs, bottom and tail wiggling with anticipation. She looked at the ball in her hand. "Wouldn't Starfire be a better choice for this?" she asked dryly.

Beast Boy's eyes lost some of their happy light.

Raven gave a long-suffering sigh and bounced the ball in her hand, unraveling part of it before tossing it across the floor. Beast Boy pounced, his paws batting at the ball crazily, his teeth gnashing as he munched on yarn. He lay on his side and kicked at the ball, spinning around in circles.

A tiny smile crossed Raven's lips as she watched him play. He really was very cute like this. She enveloped the rapidly unwinding ball in her powers, pulling it out of reach and tantalizingly wiggled it for him. He cast her a happy glance before dashing after the ball.

Soon there was yarn all over the place, strings of it draped across Raven's legs and looped around chairs. Beast Boy had managed to get tangled in it, tying his feet together and was busily biting at the yarn to try and free himself.

She crawled across the floor to lend him a hand, pulling his paws from the string. He blinked at her happily before purring and leapt into her lap and she hesitantly began to stroke his back and rub under his chin. The purr grew louder and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey Raven, have you seen BB? I challenged him to a race earlier but he's disappeared," Cyborg called through the door.

Beast Boy's head came up and his eyes went wide in fear. Raven frowned. "He's standing watch out the front," she called loudly.

"Damn grass stain," came Cyborg's rapidly diminishing mutter.

Raven looked back down at Beast Boy as he jumped from her lap. "Why didn't you want Cyborg to know you were in here?"

Beast Boy looked at her sheepishly before changing back to normal. He rubbed the back of his neck as a blush spread across his face. "Um… he doesn't know I play with yarn." He dropped his eyes and picked at the carpet. "Nobody knows."

Raven blinked in surprise. He'd shared something really private with her. "I've seen you play with Cyborg and Robin before in animal form."

"Well, yeah. But Frisbee's different. I dunno. Yarn just seems to be a little more… personal." He eyed her hopefully. "You won't tell will you?"

She reached across the space between them and held his hand, giving him a tiny smile. "No. As long as you don't tell anyone that I kinda found that fun. Just a little."

His face lit up and he beamed at her.

TTTTT

Robin sighed. "I'm starting to think I'm never gonna see the end of this _xhandal_," he said as he and Starfire prepared for bed. He tossed the open handed gloves onto the cupboard by the wall.

"It will not be too far away," Starfire replied softly as she sat on the bed and pulled of her boots. "I am very proud of you, _d'anthe l'ani_. You are doing very well in your battles."

"Only done ten so far," he muttered as he reached around behind his neck to try and unlatch his gorget. "God knows how many I have left." She watched him fumbled with the latch. "Star, a little help please."

"Why do you find this so difficult?" she asked, getting off the bed and approaching him. "It is not unlike your cape."

"My cape isn't as stiff as this and the latch is on the front. Besides, its a weird latch, I'm just not used to it yet that's all."

She made a small noise of agreement before latches gave and she pulled the gorget off. Placing it on the cupboard she reached around behind her own gorget and snapped it off too, placing it beside his.

He rubbed his neck, before twisting it to loosen the muscles. He scratched a nearly healed bite mark on his neck. "Next time you decide to hoist me into the air and bite me on the neck in the middle of the Communal Hall, can I have a little bit more warning than 'brace yourself'?"

Starfire giggled. "Where would be the fun in that?" she asked she opened a drawer to retrieve her bedclothes, underwear and toiletries, intent on heading for the shower.

His hand snaked into the drawer and he pulled out the bikini-like purple outfit she had shown him before. He turned to Starfire holding it in his hands. "Hey Star," he said quietly. "Why didn't you want to wear this one?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "No one beside my chosen should ever be allowed to see me with that much skin showing."

"Oh," he said softly and was silent for a moment before a cheeky grin spread across his face. "Well, can I see it on?"

She considered him. "You would perhaps like to do the play of roles? I should pretend that I am in the distress of damsels?"

Robin's face drained of blood and his eyes widened in surprise. "Where'd you hear that?"

She just looked at him and smiled cheekily.

He shook his head. "Cyborg."

Starfire giggled. "Bumblebee. She has a unique perspective on relationships. Apparently many boys have asked if she has a…" She frowned in concentration, what was the name of that person again? "'Princess Leia' I believe it is, outfit to match her hair. I believe that the boys who asked have been stung badly."

Robin laughed. "Oh poor Cyborg. I wonder if he knows what he's in for."

Starfire frowned. "Why? He will not be getting 'in' with Bumblebee. She does not have the 'crush' on him."

"She doesn't? Aww, poor Cyborg. He's got it bad for her. Who does she have one on then?"

She smiled. "Why are we speaking of Bumblebee? You wish to do the play of roles, yes?"

Robin reddened. "No… I just wanted to see what it would look like that's all."

She hummed and took the outfit from him. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"If you wish me to see me in this, then you should not watch in case you decide you would prefer me in nothing at all."

"I think I will always prefer you in nothing," he said wickedly and waggled his eyebrows.

She giggled and grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around before smacking him lightly on the behind.

"Hey!" he complained playfully and he looked over his shoulder at her.

She grabbed his head and forced him to look forward once more. "You still need to remove your boots, Robin."

He huffed and lifted his foot to pull off his boot and let it drop to the floor, while she hastily pulled of her _xhandal_ outfit and slipped into the other one. As he lifted his other foot and pulled off that boot she pinched him on the bottom. He turned toward her, his eyebrows raised. "Hey, that wasn't-" The words died in his throat and his mouth dropped open.

Her _xhandal_ outfit was nowhere near as revealing as this one, which is why she refused to wear it. Instead of just a barest hint of curve of her breasts, her cleavage and bare skin all the way done to well below her navel was exposed. She grinned and twirled for him, watching in delight as his jaw drop even further. Her back was almost completely bare, beside a small strip of material across her back that acted like a bra strap and the back of her bikini like bottom hugged her behind even closer than her other one. She watched desire filter into his eyes and it made her want to melt with happiness.

"Oh… my… god."

She giggled. "You like it, yes?" She floated away from him with a very wicked smile dancing on her lips. "If you can catch me, you may have me."

Robin pounced and she darted upward and out of reach. He lept up after her, his fingers briefly coming in contact with her leg before she slipped from his grasp. He landed on the bed, using that extra height to leap upward toward her once more.

Soon he was scampering up the walls in an effort to capture her as she stayed tantalizingly out of reach. She loved him like this, so eager and dexterous as he chased her. She lolled and rolled through the air showing that outfit off to its best advantage, an inviting smile lingering on her lips as she ducked and zipped away from his seeking hands.

She giggled merrily before he suddenly stumbled and rolled awkwardly on the ground. He groaned and hunched over, grabbing at his ankle and she thought her heart would stop. She didn't mean for him to get hurt. She was beside him in a moment; her hands reached for his ankle.

He tackled her, throwing her down to the ground and climbed on top of her. He attacked her mouth with his, his hands already slipping that outfit from her shoulders and she let out a muffled squeak of surprise that quickly changed into a moan of anticipation.

_Gotcha._

His delicious wickedness sent a shiver down her spine. She slipped her arms from the straps her outfit as he pushed them down. She wrapped one hand around the base of his neck pulling him closer as his tongue probed into her mouth, her other hand digging its fingers into his waist, while his hands were warm against her breasts.

He broke away from her mouth, kissing, licking and nibbling his way down her jaw and neck. She arched back her head, lengthening her neck, her skin tingling against his touch. She loved the feel of his lips and hands on her and was so glad he wasn't timid about the way he touched her anymore. So many times she'd seen desire in his eyes, felt his hardness between her legs and he hadn't acted on his feelings.

Starfire moaned as his mouth closed over her nipple, her back arching off the floor and she hooked her legs around his waist. His other hand slid over her knee and up the outside of her leg to grasp at her bottom. He inched his fingers beneath her suit and suddenly he was pulling away from her breast and twisting around to look down her body.

He sat up and yanked the outfit down her legs and over her ankles and she was surprised and excited at his eagerness. His mouth made a small 'o' of surprise before he went bright red.

"What is wrong?"

Robin crawled back on her, burying his head in her chest. "Damn it. You wear a thong under that. God, I'm never going to be able to look at you again without getting a stiffy."

She frowned. "Stiffy?"

He grunted, shifting upward and pressed against her leg. Her eyes widened as she realised what he meant. "Would you prefer that I wear nothing beneath?" she asked seductively.

He propped himself up on his elbows to look at her and she giggled. "Minx," he muttered.

Starfire wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer, grinding against him. His eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned. She wiggled; making sure to brush against him as much as possible, watching in delight at the expressions of lust and pleasure that filtered through his face.

He dropped his head to her shoulder and he leaned into her embrace. "Oh Star."

She smiled to herself and slipped a hand down between them, drifting inside his pants to caress his length, thrilled at the shudder that rocked through his body. It was such an interesting organ to play with, and so sensitive, he twitched and shuddered as she manipulated the skin around.

Robin groaned into her shoulder. "Oh god, Star, don't do that." He lifted his head to press his forehead against hers. "I've been so hungry for you all day that if you keep that up I won't last long."

"As I have been for you," she purred, pulling her hand away and trailing up over his stomach.

He got off her to sit on the floor beside her, quickly pulling his legs out of the purple _xhandal_ pants and slipping his boxers down his legs while Starfire raised her bottom off the ground to wriggle out of her thong.

She'd barely had time to slip it over her ankles before Robin was back on top of her, his hardness pressing against her inner thigh. She moaned in anticipation and spread her legs wide, wrapping them around his bottom. He attacked her lips with his once more as he slipped inside her, her eyes rolling back into her head in pleasure.

They fit together so well; he filled her so completely that she could feel the throb of his pulse from within her. And when he began to move inside her, she felt like she could die from the pleasure. She groaned, one hand grasping at his back, the other entangled in his hair, her legs tightening around him as he thrust himself deeper into her, his skin growing hot beneath her hands.

She loved the sound of his quickening breath that blew against her neck, the huskiness of his moans, the way his back became damp with his sweat. She rejoiced in the feeling of him within her, the movement of his body, those little jolts of electricity that surged through her with each thrust. It sent her soaring higher than her flight could ever take her.

She groaned as a tingling sensation coursed through her entire body, a pleasure that was so intense she shuddered in delight, her passage clenching around his hardness. She arched her head back, crying out as waves of ecstasy pulsed through her. His teeth found her shoulder as he groaned in answer and she felt a warmth spread through her and him throbbing inside her.

He stiffened beneath her clenching hands before collapsing against her. "Oh god, what was _that_?"

She couldn't respond, she was still soaring to high, caught in climax.

His head left her neck. "Star?"

She sucked in a breath and her eyes fluttered open to see him looking at her in concern. "Oh _X'hal_."

A slow smile spread across his face. "Was that what I think it was?"

She nodded. "I do believe so."

He grinned in delight and nuzzled her neck. "Glorious."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Robin leant against the wall of the tunnel once more, tugging at his gorget aimlessly as he tried to get into a mindset for battle.

So far he'd beaten twelve Tamaranians, including Galfore. It taken six days to get through so many, seeing he was only doing two a day. Today was the seventh day and he was about to start the first match of the day. Each victory meant that a few Tamaranians forfeited, so the number was now dwindling and he was beginning to think he might actually see the end of it all soon. He'd been lucky so far coming out of all of the battles with only minor scrapes and a few bruises, but he wasn't sure how long that luck would hold.

He'd also been matched against Plyzn, one of Torkor's group, the large fat Tamaranian that had actually tried to eat during the _xhandal_ battle. He was so slow it hadn't taken Robin very long to dispatch him. One hit in fact.

Time after _xhandal_ had been spent in companionship with his friends, although they had to make several appearances around the palace. Tamaranians were now giving Beast Boy looks of appreciation; something the boy was unused to. Raven had been unimpressed on the amount of Tamaranian women now interested in him, even though she had been the one to calm him. She had publicly claimed Beast Boy and Robin had never been sure what she'd done but by the bite marks on both their necks, he could hazard a guess.

Nights had been spent wrapped in Starfire's loving embrace. She was so delightfully naughty at times and he wondered why he'd never noticed it before. A thrill of pleasure surged through him as he thought of her moaning beneath him at night and he forced himself to think of something else.

Starfire had sent a message to Blackfire warning her of the Citadel. So far they had not received any reply from her, nor had they seen any action on the Citadel front. Galfore said they had not been spotted in Tamaranian space since the Titans had arrived, nor had there been any communications intercepted. Cyborg agreed, he'd also been unable to trace any communications, nor had any more bugs been planted in their rooms. It was worrying Robin, as he anxiously waited for them to make their move and he knew Starfire was secretly terrified. But even with him searching constantly and keeping his eyes open in battle, they'd come up with nothing. Either the Citadel had hidden their traitor well, or they were not there at all. Both answers were troubling.

He tugged on the gorget again, sliding his fingers beneath the collar in an attempt to fix it.

Starfire's soft hands wrapped around his neck, twisting the gorget slightly to fix its position, before she smoothed it out across his shoulders. _If you would stop pulling at it, it will sit better._

He grimaced. _It's just so strange to wear…_He looked up at her and smiled._ What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be up in the garak?_

_I am waiting for Beast Boy and Raven. You have asked that I do not go anywhere alone and as Cyborg is currently conducting the scans on the sorals, I thought you could use the companionship. I can leave if you would prefer._

She made to leave, but he made a grab for her, snagging her by the waist and pulling her against him. She giggled, gliding her hands over his bare chest, her finger tracing each muscle. He slipped his hands down her back to cradle her bottom, reveling at the way her _xhandal_ costume hugged her behind. She smiled and kissed her way along his jawbone to his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

He closed his eyes, his hands kneading at her bottom, before he grabbed her by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together. She made a soft whimpering sound as his tongue dove into her mouth. She lifted one leg and hooked it behind his knee, her hands gliding up to twine in his hair as she pulled him closer.

"By _X'hal_, what are you doing?" a voice sneered. "Princess, you should not allow him to force you to demean yourself. Surely you have already learned his language."

Robin broke the kiss and peered over Starfire's shoulder to see an irate Torkor. He pushed himself off the wall, pulling Starfire behind him and she placed her hands on his waist. "What do you want?"

"I am your next contender," he replied tartly. "And you will not find me so easily defeated. I was one of the best students on Okaara." He looked at them in disgust. "What were you doing?"

"That is none of your business," Robin replied. _Should I be worried about his skills?_

_No. I have trained you in their methods_. "You should not be here Torkor," Starfire said. "You are not allowed to confront Robin until you are in the arena."

"You were allowing him such a public display of physical affection and what you were doing with your mouths was disgusting. I could not in good conscious allow you to continue. You do not need to sacrifice yourself to such a being, Princess. I will spare you of this. You are royalty and should marry into nobility."

Starfire expression darkened as Cyborg and Galfore walked up behind Torkor, with Raven and Beast Boy not far behind. She stepped out from behind Robin. "You know nothing of sacrifice," she snarled. Her hand lingered on Robin's behind before it brushed around his leg and trailed her fingers up his chest as she moved around Robin. She smiled for him, keeping her eyes on his face before brushing past Torkor and joining her friends. _Good luck d'anthe l'ani_.

Torkor scowled at him and Robin smirked, knowing that she'd touched him like that deliberately to provoke Torkor, even though it sent an enchanting tingle down his spine.

Galfore's eyes narrowed at Torkor. "Are you both prepared?" he asked.

Robin looked past Galfore at Cyborg, who nodded quietly and moved to follow Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven to the pillar-box. "Yes, Galfore," he replied.

"Of course, Grand Ruler," Torkor said with a slight bow.

"Come," he replied striding out into the arena, Robin and Torkor falling in behind him and the ceremonial box being lugged after them. They quickly selected their weapons and Robin barely listened to Galfore addressing the crowd while he gave his _soral_ a few practice swings, reminding himself of the weight. He barely noticed as Galfore and the ceremonial box left the arena.

_Pay attention Robin._

He flicked his head toward her. _Sorry_, he mumbled before facing Galfore.

"Are you prepared?" Galfore called from his viewing box.

"I am ready," Robin and Torkor called, the crowd going wild.

"Begin!"

Robin spun to face Torkor, his _soral_ held ready. Torkor charged straight for him, flying through the air. Robin dropped backward onto the ground, his _soral_ blocking Torkor's, while his feet slammed into the Tamaranian's stomach, sending him flying. He followed his feet through somersaulting backward on the ground and back onto his feet, spinning to face Torkor.

Torkor was already hurtling back through the air at him, his _soral_ raised once more. Robin raised his to block. Their weapons clanged together with such force that Robin was thrown backward into the dust, his _soral_ bouncing away. He scrambled to his feet and snatched up his weapon, readying himself as Torkor teared toward him.

Torkor wasn't as comfortable as Starfire in the air, Robin noted. He wasn't as graceful, wasn't as tight on the turns, he couldn't stop and change direction in an instant. But he was damn fast and Robin was just glad that he'd had training in this type of battle.

He raised his _soral_ to block and just before Torkor hit, he changed position, angling his weapon away so that Torkor's slid harmlessly off and Robin didn't have to take the brunt of the blow.

Torkor turned and planted his feet on the wall of the arena and pushed off, ricocheting back down toward Robin. Robin spun his weapon expertly in front of him like helicopter blades, causing Torkor to twist out of the way and pass by him unscathed. Robin smirked and stopped twirling the _soral_ before he felt something snag him by the back of the gorget, lifting him off the ground.

He choked at the pressure on his neck from the gorget as he watched the world drop away from beneath his feet. He had to get Torkor to let go before they were too high. He looked up over his shoulder and swung his _soral_ backward aiming for Torkor's hand.

Torkor spun and tossed him.

He flew through the air, his arms and legs spread wide while he judging where he was headed and tried to ignore Starfire's silent scream in his mind. An image of his own parents falling to the deaths leapt into his mind and for a moment he felt as though he was soon going to join them. He growled to himself, he wasn't done yet.

Torkor's throw meant he was being propelled at an angle, heading for the arena wall. Calculating, Robin threw his _soral_, watching as it streaked away toward the arena edge ahead of him, embedding itself in the wall a moment before he arrived. He snatched it once again; his whole body jarring from the sudden impact and his arms felt as though they had been wrenched from the sockets. He swung himself around it like it was a gymnastics bar and used that momentum to slow himself down. His hands burned from the friction of his spin around the _soral_, before he somersaulted away and planted his feet on the ground. He hopped up and down there for a moment, blowing on his hands and muttering swear words under his breath, before he darted back to his _soral_, leapt up and yanked it from the wall.

Torkor's eyes were wide with disbelief as he stared at Robin.

Robin smirked and shifted his grip on his _soral_. "I have a Tamaranian Princess for a girlfriend. Do you honestly expect me not to have learned how to fall in case that was tried? Besides, you really didn't drop me that far." _Owowowowow, fuck that hurt._

_Oh Robin, I was afraid for you, are you in much pain?_

He blinked; unaware that he'd projected anything. _You and me both, love. I'm all right._

"Flying is not going to work," Robin said as he studied the hovering Torkor. "Try something else."

With great reluctance, Torkor landed.

Robin closed the small distance between them, bringing his _soral_ clanging down as Torkor moved to block the blow. There was a ringing clash as the weapons smashed together.

Torkor smirked as he shoved his weapon toward Robin hard. A small smiled crept across Robin's face and he bend over backward, kicking out at Torkor's head with his feet as he flipped over, before bringing his _soral_ around to swipe at Torkor's feet on the way through. The head kick didn't connect but the sweep did, Torkor hit the ground with a thump.

Torkor growled as he leaped to his feet, swinging his weapon at Robin's head. Robin ducked underneath the swing, flipped his blade and jabbed Torkor in the stomach with the handle. "You really need to work on your defense," he told Torkor.

Torkor made a stab for Robin's chest but Robin deflected it with his weapon, pausing to punch Torkor in the head.

The Tamaranian lashed out with his _soral_ again and Robin brought his own up to block, twisting his weapon so that Torkor's blow lost it strength. Robin kicked him in the belly as hard as he could, forcing Torkor's bulk away from his and the man skidded away from him, clutching at his stomach.

Robin narrowed his eyes and spun his _soral_ as they begun circling each other.

Torkor charged him. Robin leveled his _soral_ at Torkor and waited before nimbly dodging to the side but Torkor suddenly shifted position and hacked at Robin's legs as he past. Robin leapt into the air, planting his foot on Torkor's handle as he leapt, going for the extra height. Something slammed hard into his back as he jumped and Robin felt the painful bite of an eye beam. He landed and rolled away from Torkor, who was dashing back at him, slashing his weapon at Robin's moving body.

Robin nimbly bounded backward, Torkor's blade passing so close to his chest that he actually felt the breeze it created as it zipped by. He was going to have to be more careful.

Robin lost himself in the rhythm of the battle. He lost count of the amount of times they'd clashed together, striking and blocking before leaping apart once more. He was loathed to admit it but Torkor was good. He was probably even slightly better than Starfire, but only in the strength of his blows, Starfire was certainly more dexterous. Torkor blocked and thrust with ease using techniques that Robin had never seen before. But then Robin had some tricks of his own.

If anything, Torkor depended on his weapon too much, preferring to block hits that he should have just dodged. And he kept forgetting that Robin liked to use all his limbs. He may have been able to block Robin's weapon, but he never managed to block against a fist or a kick. Now, if Robin could just find a way to remove Torkor's weapon.

Robin hissed in pain as a slice got through his defenses and slashed him across the thigh.

Torkor snickered. "First blood is mine!" he crowed.

Robin dashed in, not allowing the pain to effect him. He made a swing at Torkor, who brought his _soral_ up to block. Robin changed the swing to a stab, snagging the handle of Torkor's _soral_ between the blades of his, a trick he was getting quite good at. He jumped, somersaulting over Torkor's head, pulling both blades with him and yanked Torkor's _soral_ from his grip.

Robin grinned as he landed, before pulling Torkor's _soral_ from his own. He spun the pair of them deftly, one in each hand and walked toward Torkor. He saw the telltale green glow of an eye beam being prepared and dropped to a knee, slamming the blades of each _soral_ deep into the ground before he leapt for Torkor. He caught the man across the jaw with a punch, forcing his head back and the eye beam harmlessly shoot skyward.

Torkor fell backward onto the ground, before leaping to his feet once more, his closed fists held out in front of him. Robin smiled and threw himself at the Tamaranian, connecting a series of kicks and punches to the man's upper body and head.

Torkor reeled back, bleeding from a cut above his eye and slammed against the arena wall. Robin went for another punch to the head, but Torkor ducked and Robin's fist thumped into the wall. He winced as Torkor grabbed his wrist and flung him. Robin's back slammed against the stone wall, air escaping his lungs in a gasp. Torkor turned and spun Robin around by the wrist and into the wall face first, then twisted Robin's arm up behind his back and forced him against the wall.

Torkor plastered his body along Robin's back and twisted his arm up further. Robin winced in pain as he felt his shoulder blade grating against bone.

"Give up, Robin," Torkor hissed into his ear. "You cannot possibly hope to win. I will not allow my Koriand'r to sacrifice herself to an offworlder."

Robin groaned and tried to wriggle his arm loose. "She's not your fucking Koriand'r."

"She was promised to me. She _is _mine." Torkor's other hand grabbed on to the back of his head, pressing his face against the wall.

Robin fought not to wince as his cheek scraped the wall. "You're fucking insane. She's never going to love you."

"Who said anything about that?" Torkor removed his hand from Robin's head and fumbled for something Robin couldn't see. "I am not weak. She will give herself to me once you are gone."

The implications of that sickened him. "I'm not going anywhere."

Torkor sneered and Robin felt his breath against his ear. "Yes, Robin. You are."

Robin grunted as he felt cold steel puncture his back, before an avalanche of pain cascaded through him. His eyes widened in agony, his body was instantly coated in sweat. There was an intense bolt of pain as Torkor shifted his grip and twisted sharply. Robin's eyes rolled in his head and his breath rasped in his chest. He knew he was going to be stabbed again unless he did something quickly. He dug his shaking fingers of his free hand into the wall, lifted a foot and planted it on the wall and pushed backwards as hard as he could, screaming at the sudden tearing in his back as he wrenched free Torkor's fingers.

He elbowed Torkor four times in the head in rapid succession as the pair fell backward, before Robin managed to pry his other arm loose from Torkor's grip and stand. He turned to face Torkor, glaring at the Tamaranian man with as much malice as he could muster. He reached back and grabbed a handle, roaring in pain as he ripped it from his body and held the dagger loosely in his hand. Blood dripped from the end of the blade and poured from the wound in his back.

He glanced at the dagger, the blade wasn't very long, it had to be short enough to easily conceal, but it was about three fingers thick. Large enough to do some serious damaged. Every part of it up to the hilt was covered in his blood.

A sudden green explosion rocked the arena stands as Starfire reacted, screaming in anguish. Torkor whirled around toward the explosion, a strange gleam in his eye. Robin dropped the dagger and pounced. He knocked Torkor onto the ground and straddled the man, sitting on his stomach, before he began to pound on his face and chest relentlessly.

There was a squelch as Robin broke Torkor's nose and Torkor gurgled as blood poured down his face. He brought his arm up to punch Robin, but Robin grabbed his wrist and twisted it deftly. There was a loud crack as the wrist broke and Torkor yelped in pain. He brought his other hand around and grabbed onto Robin's back, his hand seeking the gaping hole he created but Robin was faster. He smacked Torkor in the shoulder with double fists, the blow so precise he dislocated the shoulder. Torkor screamed in pain and Robin grabbed the front of Torkor's gorget, heaving the man up to his face, his arm held back as he prepared to punch the man once more.

"I yield!" the man screamed in pain as his wrist and shoulder hung at odd angles.

"Torkor yields," Galfore roared from his box. "Robin wins!"

Robin dumped Torkor's bleeding head back on the ground and stood, swaying dangerously. He clenched his hands into fists. "Starfire is mine, by her choice," he snarled. "No one can take that away from us."

He turned as Starfire landed beside him, her face white with fear and fingernail marks scratched into her face. He placed an arm across his stomach, his back arched forward in pain, aware that the back of his pants was already soaked with blood. He reached up a trembling hand and touched her lightly on the cheek. _I need to walk out of here on my own Star._

She glanced up at the contender's stand as several thumps hit the ground behind them, her eyes filling with tears. Her fingers made small clenching motions and he knew that all she wanted to do was to grab onto him, hold him tight and carry him off to safety. But she gave him a brief and teary nod and fell in beside him. _I understand. _

He stalked from the arena, his head held high, limping slightly because of the cut on his leg. Each step became harder and harder as pain rocked through him. His insides felt like they were on fire. His breath whistled through his tightly clenched teeth and sweat beaded and dripped from his face. He was vaguely aware of Galfore bellowing for guards. He dimly recognised of the screaming cheer of the crowd, but kept his eyes fixed on the swaying arched tunnel way before him. His vision clouded and he had to blink to focus. He felt Starfire walking companionably by his side and offered her his hand, needing to be in contact with her. As she placed her cold hand in his clammy one, he drew strength from her closeness.

_You are nearly there, Robin. It is not much further. Be strong._

_I'm trying, Star. I love you; I just wanted you to know-_

Her mind voice was in instant denial. _Do not say goodbye._ _We will get through this. I am not going to let you go. Raven is ready for you. Everything will be all right. Please, d'anthe l'ani, hold on._

He tried to take comfort from her confidence in him and Raven. But he also knew the stabbing agony he was currently in, the lifeblood flowing from his wound and his waning strength.

Finally he reached the sanctity of the darkness of the tunnel, away from the prying eyes of the crowd and the malicious gaze of any remaining contenders. Strength drained from him as he pitched forward into unconsciousness.

_**

* * *

** _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

"Please be ready, oh please, oh please," Starfire chanted as she flew down the corridor cradling the unconscious body of her love in her arms. She could feel the wetness of his lifeblood seeping into her leotard and dripping onto her arms. Seeing the waiting room door she increased her speed. "Raven!" she shrieked, her voice piercing shrilly in terror.

The waiting room doors were encased in black energy, flinging open and startling the pair of guards as Starfire approached. She sped through and the doors slammed shut behind her.

"We're ready," Raven told her, directing Starfire to the cleared refreshment table now sitting in the middle of the room. Cyborg stood off to the side, preparing several injections and various pieces of equipment. She zipped up to the table and carefully placed Robin face down.

"Leg first," Raven snapped without meaning to and Starfire shifted him onto his side, allowing Raven to quickly start the healing process on the cut on his leg. "Can't have him bleeding out through that one while we do the one on his back. Best to close it now." She finished her makeshift healing; taking the cloth that Beast Boy offered and plastered it over the cut to catch any leaking blood. She nodded to Starfire who rolled Robin back on to his stomach.

Starfire's eyes filled with tears as she saw the gaping hole in his back. "Oh _X'hal_, this is all my fault. I should never have allowed him to compete. I should never have provoked Torkor like that. Oh _X'hal_, I am never going to forgive myself."

"Control yourself, Starfire. I don't need two patients," Raven snapped as she examined the wound.

A pale faced Cyborg placed several electrodes on Robin's back attaching him to a heart monitor. A small beeping noised filled the room while Cyborg injected Robin with several needles and connected him up to a drip. Starfire desperately hoped there was something in the concoction of drugs for pain.

Raven accepted a cloth from Beast Boy and wiped away some of the blood surrounding the wound so she could get a better look, before placing a healing hand against Robin's skin. His body spasmed immediately and Cyborg clamped his hands down on Robin's shoulders and Beast Boy held his legs, holding him down. Starfire dug her fingers into her face once more.

Raven cursed and removed her hand, pausing to wipe the blood off. "I'm going to have to do this slowly. The stab's caused some major damaged in there. Looks like the bastard actually twisted the weapon. Everything's all mangled. It's missed most of the vital organs, but it's made a mess of a kidney. I have to repair that first, before I start on the muscle, skin and intestines."

"There so much blood," Beast Boy whimpered, wiping around the wound, his hands shaking.

Starfire felt a surge of dread ripple through her. Her knees buckled and she grabbed the edge of the table to keep herself upright. Her world constricted, everything depending on the steady beeping of the heart monitor. She whimpered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Starfire."

Starfire blinked, trying to focus and looked up at Raven through her tears.

Raven's face was compassionate and fierce all at once. "Starfire, I'm going to have to slow his heart. This is going to take a lot of energy and a lot of time and he might lose too much blood if his heart keeps beating so fast. We did bring some extra blood with us, just in case, but I'm not a doctor. Repairing an organ is new to me. Beast Boy and Cyborg can help me with his body and we're going to do everything we can. I need you to help me with his mind."

"His mind?" she asked confused, her own mind struggling to comprehend.

Raven gave her a sharp nod. "Get in there, keep him calm."

Starfire felt a wave of fear wash over her, welling up from the pit of her stomachs. "Is he going to die, Raven?"

"Star, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep him here. But I really need your help. Dig your claws into his mind. Don't let him go. And for Azar's sake, if he starts to slip, _don't_ go with him."

Galfore lumbered into the room, closing the door behind him. "Torkor has been taken into confinement for carrying a weapon other than a _soral_ into battle. What can we do to assist you?"

Raven spared him a glance. "Nothing," she said, panic making her voice sharp. "Unless someone on this planet knows a great deal about human anatomy, or you have some sort of miracle healing device."

"I am afraid that we do not," the giant man replied sadly. "Koriand'r are you well? Do you need to sit down? Are you taking on much of his pain?"

She glanced at him and blinked in confusion. "Taking his pain?" she asked dumbly.

"Your _a'tiyk valm,_ it is empathic is it not? You should be able to take his pain."

Starfire turned her head away in shame and Galfore fell into a confused silence, sitting down heavily on a nearby seat.

"Ready, Cyborg?" Raven asked as she placed a hand on Robin's back near his heart.

"All hooked up and monitoring. Good to go."

"Starfire, if you're going to help, now would be the time," Raven deadpanned, looking at her friend.

Starfire nodded and she forced herself to swallow her fear. She must be strong for Robin; he could take that strength and use it for his own. She lay on the floor, taking the hand that dangled over the edge of the table in her own, closing her eyes and concentrated.

It was hard, his mind was so clouded by pain and very weak, but she forced herself through the barrier his pain had tried to erect, calling to his soul.

The room swirled and vanished into blackness. Starfire felt like she was falling, tumbling faster into the unknown, before her boots touched down on uneven ground. A faint squeaking sound reached her ears and she swung her head wildly searching purchase in the gloom. Another sound drifted in the darkness, a strange pounding noise.

"Robin?" she called, unnerved. She put her hands out in front of her and edged a boot forward, making sure there was solid ground in front of her. She shuffled along, feeling with her feet and hands until her hands felt cold, uneven stone beneath them. She wished she could conjure a star bolt to see with, but her powers never seemed to work in their minds, and if she fell off some unseen cliff, she would never be able to fly. She felt along the stone, inching her way toward the squeaking sound. She had to find Robin; she had to, why wasn't he here? They normally went straight to each other. Why couldn't she find him?

A third sound filtered into her awareness, a strange muffled sobbing. She turned toward the sound and saw a steady light in the distance.

"Robin?" she called again and inched toward the light. The sobbing was abruptly cut off and something scampered away. She reached the small lantern that sat on the uneven rocky floor, its tiny circle of light barely penetrating the darkness. She knelt down beside it. "Robin?"

"My mother used to call me that," a small voice said and something shifted in the gloom. She swung her head around as boy emerged from the blackness. He had short black hair and piercing blue eyes. Starfire drew a startled gasp, recognizing the boy from the pictures Robin had shown her of his family.

She kept her voice gentle, tried to keep the edge of panic from breaking through. "You are Richard before he became Robin. Why are you hiding in the darkness?"

"Bruce says men aren't supposed to cry," he said timidly, looking up at her with those gorgeous eyes she loved so much. "You won't tell him, will you?"

"Why would I tell your _k'norfka_? There is no shame in tears." She studied him before looking out into the gloom once more. "You are not the Robin I seek, you are a memory. Tell me, are there other Robin's here?"

He giggled through the tears and scrubbed his cheeks with the back of his hand, before wiping his nose on his shirt. "You talk funny."

She glanced at him once more and touched his head lightly, before standing. "You have told me that before. I must go. I must locate my Robin. He needs me."

As she stepped from the small circle of light and returned to the gloom, the lantern winked out of existence. The thudding sound remained, so once more she inched her way through the darkness toward it.

"Who are you?" a voice snapped.

Starfire spun around. Another version of Robin stood behind her, a lantern clasped in his hand. His hair was longer and he wore the Robin suit but he was still much younger than hers was.

The Robin placed his lantern on the ground and dropped into a fighting position. "I'll have you know that I've been trained by Batman. How did you get in here?"

"Where is here?" Starfire asked, glancing around at the darkness.

"This is the Batcave. No one is allowed down here."

Starfire drummed her fingers on her lips. It was strange that Robin would come here, but then much of the pain in Robin's life had revolved around Batman. "I think your mind is playing the tricks on me. I must find my Robin, you will not delay me." She turned from the Robin and stepped out of his circle of light.

_Robin!_ She projected the thought into the darkness with all her might, praying that her Robin would show himself. The thudding sound continued its constant beating.

_Starfire? _His voice weaved in and out of the black, but she could not tell which direction it originated from. As she twisted and turned her head tracking the sound, thankful that he had the energy to answer, another lantern winked into existence. She gasped in surprise and hope and picked her way through the gloom toward it.

Robin was standing still in the center of the light. "She kissed me," he murmured to himself, a look of wonder on his face. "I can't believe she kissed me. Barbara likes _me_. I wonder if she'll kiss me again."

Starfire froze and stared at this Robin in shock. At last, she had a name behind this mysterious girl that Robin sometimes dreamt about. Starfire had never seen this Barbara in any detail, Robin only a vague sense of fondness when he dreamt of her, but she knew this girl was wrapped up with Batman somehow. She took a step toward the light intending to question this Robin. She knew her own would never answer.

_Starfire, I can't see you._

Starfire frowned, her need to find Robin overcoming her curiosity and that sharp spike of jealousy so she moved on.

Another Robin existed in the circle of light, pacing restlessly. She narrowed her eyes as she neared, watching him. "Who does he think he is?" this Robin muttered. "He doesn't trust me. Placing those goddamn trackers on me. It's not fair. We're supposed to be partners." Starfire hurried passed this Robin by without entering the light.

_I am coming Robin._

She came upon another pacing Robin, older this time, one that she actually remembered. "Who is Slade? What does he want?" Starfire moved on. The thudding sound was growing louder, but was becoming irregular. A sense of urgency filled the air.

Another lantern winked into light, illuminating Robin wearing a tuxedo. Starfire cocked her head in surprise. "Go on Dick," Robin muttered to himself. "Tell her she looks beautiful. Tell her you're glad she came. Tell her you'd give anything to be able to dance with her." Starfire's heart stopped, now who was he talking about? Just how many girls did Robin have? The tuxedo wearing Robin took a deep breath and clenched his hand into a fist. "Just do it. Walk over to Starfire and tell her how you feel!"

Starfire melted in delight. He was talking about her! This must have been the Robin that went on that horrible date with Kitten. The thudding sound skipped a beat and the light dimmed by itself. Starfire frowned and hurried on.

_Starfire, you shouldn't be here._

A desk appeared, with Robin hunched over it, studying what looked to be plans. "We can do this," he muttered to himself, his finger tracing a line on the paper. "There has to be a way. We have to be able to protect Raven." Starfire ran past this Robin, following the inconsistent beating sound.

_I will not leave you, Robin._

The darkness wasn't so confining any more. There was a faint aura of hope and love and she knew the Robin she was heading toward. Hands swept around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around. Tears dripped from her face as she remembered this too, from their first flight together as a couple. "Star! That was absolutely amazing! How did you do that? That was the most incredible experience of my life!" Robin placed her on the ground and she stepped away, hopeful now. The erratic thudding sound continued to pound in her ears.

_Hold on. Please hold on._

Robin loomed out of the darkness, a lantern casting a strange shadow on his face. "What are you doing here? You have no right to be here! This place is _mine_! Who sent you?"

Starfire frowned and wiped her stained cheeks, knowing which Robin this was. She steeled herself and passed straight through him.

Another small circle of light appeared before her, different than the others. The light couldn't hold its form; it pulsed, flickering in and out of existence at odd intervals, in tune to the strange pounding noise she'd been hearing and she suddenly realised it was a heartbeat. A broken Robin lay in the circle; his closed eyes were unmasked, as they always were in their minds.

"Robin!" she cried and dashed to him. She dropped to her knees beside him, pulling his head into her lap.

He groaned weakly and opened his blue eyes. "Hey, Star," he murmured as he looked up at her, his eyes blinking slowly as they struggled to focus. "Felt you coming. Glad you're here. I think my life has been flashing before my eyes."

She smiled for him, tears running down her cheeks, one hand brushing through his hair comfortingly, the other splayed on his chest, feeling the erratic heartbeat beneath her hand. "It does seem that way. I did meet many Robin's on my journey here."

"I'm in a bad way, aren't it?"

She looked up at the flickering light. "No," she lied quietly, looking back at him. "Raven can heal you." She had to believe that, especially now that she had him in her arms, she had to hold onto that hope with everything that she had; all her strength, all her determination, and all her love. She had him in her arms and she was not letting him go.

"You know you can't lie to me, Star. You tell the truth in your eyes." He smiled for her, but she could see the weak tremor at the corner of his lips, the agony in his eyes.

Her fingers clenched on his chest and her hand began to tremble as it brushed through his hair. "I could not leave you to fight this alone. I will hold on to you with everything that I am. I love you."

"I love you too, Star. So much." Robin held that weak smile on his lips and traced her cheek with a finger, before his hand dropped back to his chest and his eyes fluttered closed.

TTTTT

Galfore turned at the large wooden double doors, looking back at Starfire. "Are you sure you wish to do this, my little _bungorf_? Surely it is too soon. You should be with your friends during this time."

Starfire nodded. "I must know. He must be made to pay for what he did." She threw back her shoulders and lifted her chin. She would do this, she would make him pay for the pain he had caused and then she would fall apart and wallow in grief. She would rant and rave and scream and weep until she could weep no longer. But right now, she was numb; she was in a place where there was no pain, no sensation of any kind. And she would remain here until he had been made to pay.

"Very well," he replied placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze. She knew he did not wish her to do this, but he had never been unable to deny her anything, especially since she rarely asked for anything for herself.

She patted the hand on her shoulder. "He cannot hurt me more than he already has."

He nodded to the two guards standing before the door and they unlocked it and moved aside, allowing Starfire and Galfore to stride through.

Torkor stood chained to a wall, one wrist in a cast and his shoulder wrapped in a bandage, with chains binding his wrists and feet. There was dried blood on his face, his nose was crooked and one eye was black and swollen closed. There was blood on his pants and Starfire's heart almost stopped as she realised it was Robin's blood. A look of glee crossed his face as they entered. "Princess Koriand'r!" he exclaimed moving forward as much as his bonds would allow him too.

She knew how she looked to him, eyes red raw with grief, tear streaked cheeks, and Robin's red blood splattered all over her arms and legs and staining her _xhandal_ uniform.

"He is dead, is he not?" he said, his eyes lighting up. "Offworlders have such weak bodies. You are free from him."

Starfire's lip curled into a snarl as pain sliced through her heart and she rubbed her thumb against the ring that adorned her finger. "Why? Why would you do that to him? What made you think I wanted to be free of him?"

"You should not have been allowed to sacrifice yourself to an offworlder, no matter how you believe you may felt for him. He brainwashed you, Koriand'r and I could see no other way to release you than to kill him. You are mine and now that you are free of him you can come to me like your father promised! Order my release and we can be together."

Starfire clenched her hands into fists. He was actually proud of what he had done. He actually believed he was doing her a favor. "I am not yours. I will _never_ be yours. You have no claim upon me no matter what you think my father may have said. I will _not_ be ordering your release. You are a demented, twisted man who has deluded himself into believing a lie that will never occur. I will _never_ feel affection for you. I will _never _give myself to you."

"Torkor," Galfore boomed, demanding attention. "You are charged with taking a hidden weapon into an honourable _xhandal_ battle. You have broken one of our sacred traditions and custom demands that you pay the penalty for your actions. Koriand'r, it falls upon you to decide his fate, banishment or death?"

Starfire considered Torkor, watching the blood drain from his face and a look of terror shift into his eyes. He dropped to his knees, his hand held out toward her beseechingly. "Princess, please. You can learn to adore me. We are meant to be."

Starfire took a step toward him and Torkor's eye's lit up. Starfire's face twisted into a feral fury and she smacked Torkor across the face, a spray of blood bursting from his lip. She turned to Galfore and gave her answer before striding from the room, ignoring the screaming man that called after her.

Somehow she made it back to their rooms without falling apart. She walked heavily across the room, barely noticing her friends and entered her bedroom. She stared at the body lying on the bed, tears filling her eyes. She staggered across the room; flopped down on the floor beside the bed, grabbed his hand and pressed it to her face, allowing the tears to flow freely.

__


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

Robin woke to Cyborg shouting.

"You don't just waltz out here and announce shit like that. We are _NOT_ leaving and you're certainly not doing _that_!"

He groaned and struggled into a sitting position from where he was lying on his side. He winced as pain splashed across his back. Something tugged on his arm and he stared down at the drip in his hand. He pulled it out and tossed it away before rubbing his hand where the needle had penetrated. He kicked off the blood stained blankets, vaguely noticed that he was dressed only in his boxers and still had traces of dried blood on his legs. He glanced at the angry red scar on his leg and probed it with his fingers. The injury was healing nicely, still hurt like hell though. He placed a hand behind his back, wincing as his fingers brushed the still throbbing scar on his back.

"Be reasonable, Starfire," Cyborg said loudly.

Robin heard Starfire murmur something in reply, but he couldn't hear what she said. He reached out with his mind and found hers filled with grief and regret and huge dose of exhaustion. She didn't seem to notice the brush of his mind. He swung his legs out of bed and staggered upright, swaying dangerously before he headed for the door on unsteady feet. Panting, he leant against the wall beside the door for support as he gathered his strength, listening to the raised voices wafting through the small crack in the door.

"He's not going to want you to do this," Cyborg snapped.

"It is the only way. It is my fault he was damaged. I will not allow him to be injured again." Starfire's voice was defiant.

"At least wait until he wakes up," Beast Boy said.

"No. We could be home by then. He could have medical assistance so we would not exhaust Raven more."

"Have you forgotten the Citadel? They may decide to act if you go through with this. We might not make it home," Raven snapped.

Robin frowned as he leaned against the wall. What were they talking about? What did Starfire want to do? He decided to keep eavesdropping as he waited for the pain in his back to subside and the dizziness to fade.

There was silence on the other side of the door.

"It would be worth it," Starfire eventually said."Can we not contact Herald? He may be able to reach us here. He could take you all home where Robin would be safe."

"And what, _exactly,_ will you be doing?" Raven snapped.

"I cannot leave Galfore to contend with them. I will distract the Citadel while you make your escape."

"NO!" came the chorus from his friends and Robin clenched his fists. What the hell was she thinking?

Starfire raised her voice. "You do not know what they will do if they capture you! I am the only one capable of doing this. While they chase me, you can escape, either on the T-ship or with Herald. They wish to have me and I will _not_ endanger you. When Robin is safe, I will come home too."

Robin shook his head, fighting to ignore the wave of dizziness that action caused. She was trying to sacrifice herself again.

"What if you're caught?" Beast Boy asked.

"That will not happen."

"This is a really stupid plan, Starfire," Raven snapped. "We know you're upset. We know you're blaming yourself for Robin getting hurt. You haven't eaten anything today, you're emotionally exhausted and you're still covered in his blood. You're obviously not thinking clearly."

"Friends, I have made my decision. There is nothing that will dissuade me from this course of action."

Robin shuffled along the wall so that he could peer through the crack. Starfire was standing with her back to the door. Cyborg was pacing around the room, while an exhausted looking Raven was sitting on one of the sofas, Beast Boy by her side holding her hand in his.

"And what happens when Robin wakes up to find that you've renounced Tamaran?" Cyborg snarled, casting Starfire a dark glance.

"I must. I could not bear it if he is hurt again and I could have prevented it."

_Don't you dare! _he snarled at her as he opened the door, bracing himself on the door frame. Starfire was in front of him so fast that he had to blink his eyes and struggle to focus on her tear stained face. He waggled a finger at her. "I didn't go through all of this to have you give up now. I promised I wouldn't allow you to sacrifice anything again and I meant it."

"Robin," he heard Raven cry and he fleetingly glanced at her, before looking back at Starfire.

"You should not be out of bed, you require rest," Starfire replied softly, reaching for him. "I will take-"

"Don't touch me," he snapped and she reeled back, hurt splashed across her face. "I want your word that you won't renounce Tamaran."

Raven nipped in front of Starfire, her hands reaching for him. "She's right, Robin. You lost a lot of blood. You shouldn't be up yet."

Robin changed his position on the door so he could lean against it and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. He gave her a gentle push and moved her aside so he could look at Starfire. "Starfire," he said warningly.

She turned away from him slightly, hugging herself with her arms. She shook her downcast head. "Robin, I-"

"Starfire," he growled, his gaze intense.

She flinched. There was a tense moment before she finally nodded, a tear dripping down her cheek.

He stepped away from the door and wrapped his arms around her, leaning on her heavily, hoping that the others would see this as a bear hug rather than him being unable to stand any longer. She braced herself as she took his weight, her hands on the back of his shoulders, her tears splashing onto his neck. He felt Raven step behind him and place a healing hand over his back and he felt the tingling warmth of her powers sweep through him.

"Rob, you look like death warmed up. We should get you back to bed," Cyborg said.

"Actually," Raven quietly said. "Since he's up, he should probably wash to get the rest of that blood off him. Plus, we need to change those sheets."

"Then the three of you get some sleep," Beast Boy said as he moved closer and placed his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Rae, you're exhausted too. Cyborg and I can keep watch."

Robin nodded. "How long was I out?" he mumbled, glancing at the darkening sky outside. Seeing the small glow on the horizon across from the balcony he knew it was sunset.

"About nine hours," Cyborg said, lying a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Come on, man, let's get you cleaned up."

"I will assist Robin in the showering," Starfire quickly said, shifting her grip on him and moving so his arm was draped across her shoulder, her arms encasing his chest. "He will need some fresh clothes, perhaps you could fetch him some, Cyborg."

"Okay," Cyborg said slowly, moving away and went to fetch clothes. "I'll get you something to wear too."

"Starfire," Raven quietly said "Remember that thing we talked about? It would be good if he could do that too."

Robin glanced at Raven. Her face went bright red and she dropped her eyes from Robin's gaze and entered their room to change the sheets, Beast Boy hurrying after her.

Now that there was no one left in the common room, Starfire lifted them both off the ground and floated gently into the bathroom. She reached into the shower and turned it on, still holding his weight and checked the temperature of the water.

"Here you go, Star," Cyborg said from the door, placing a clean set of boxers and a fresh leotard on the bench. "Will you be okay with him? I don't mind-"

"I thank you, Cyborg, I shall be fine. He is not as bad as he appears to be," she said, waiting until Cyborg closed the door. "They should not see you like this. Robin, are you able to stand a moment?"

He grunted and clutched the wall, his knees shaking. She quickly divested him of his boxers. "What was that thing Raven asked for?" he asked, glancing at her.

She went bright red. "Um…" She twisted her hands embarrassed. "The dagger damaged your…" She frowned in concentration. "Kidney. Raven needs to know if there is any pain or blood when you… um…"

"Oh," he said as comprehension dawned, going bright red as well. "Ok."

"She expects there to be a fair amount the first time, but it is very important you tell her if it continues. Um…do you need to… use the facilities?" Starfire was looking everywhere but at him. "I could leave."

He glanced over at the toilet at the other side of the room, silently cursing at the indignity. "I think I probably should and you'd better not, just in case."

She nodded, helping him stagger over to the toilet and turned away while he did his business.

Over the noise of the shower he could hear her moving around behind him, even though she kept one hand around his back to brace him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her removing her clothes. "What are you doing?" he asked as he flushed the toilet, wishing he could take more of an interest. He noticed for the first time that she was covered in splatters of dried blood. His blood. She must not have taken the time to clean herself off either; she must have been so worried about him.

"Robin, you are barely capable of standing on your own. You will not be able to wash properly, so I will assist you."

He sighed helplessly. "I'm not an invalid." He hated feeling weak, useless and vulnerable and was glad it was only Starfire who saw him like this. If Cyborg had been the one to wash him he never would have lived it down. But Starfire wouldn't judge and she would never mention it again.

"I do not believe that you are." Her arms enveloped his chest from behind as she lifted him into the shower. She propped him up against the wall, reaching for the wash cloth and soap. She gave herself a quick clean before quickly lathered up his legs and back with soap, her hands gentle around his still healing scars, before turning him and doing his front. Discarding the cloth, she floated up in front of him, one arm around his chest, the other behind his head. She placed his head on the top of her chest, his forehead resting on her neck and pulled him under the water.

He groaned, his hands grabbing onto her hips to hold himself upright. He allowed himself to be lulled by the water washing over him and her hand stroking his hair soothingly.

"Robin, I am sorry," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily, lifting his head slightly.

"It is my fault you were injured, I should never-"

"Star, don't. Please," he murmured softly, his hands squeezing her hips before he wrapped his arms around her waist and hung on. "S'not your fault."

She shifted, her hands moving to his shoulders as she craned her neck to look at him. "We should return you to bed."

"Hmm," he hummed, half asleep. "You come too. Not letting go now."

He was dimly aware of her shutting the water off and being gently dried before his feet were directed into a clean pair of boxers. She gently sat him on the floor of the bathroom and he looked at her through glazed eyes as she dressed in the leotard, before kneeling down before him. "Shall I carry you to bed or would you prefer to walk?"

"Can walk," he mumbled, before sighing. "Need help."

She smiled and maneuvered his arm around her shoulders, before picking him up by the chest. Placing him gently on his feet, she allowed him to lean on her heavily while she half directed, half carried his stumbling body. She halted in the common room and he raised his weary head to see Beast Boy and Cyborg approaching.

"Raven's asleep already," Beast Boy said quietly to Starfire. "We've changed the sheets on your bed. Don't worry, we'll keep watch. How's he doing?"

"I'm right here you know," he muttered. "I'm fine."

"Robin is doing well, he did not require me there at all."

Robin's eyes narrowed at her lie, but he understood why she did it. She was trying to protect his dignity. Only she would know how truly frail being stabbed made him, the others would never know how much he was hurting, how he couldn't stand by himself, how he couldn't even use the toilet or wash by himself. He loved her so much in that moment.

"That's our Robin," Cyborg said triumphantly.

Starfire bade Cyborg and Beast Boy pleasant dreams and pulled Robin toward their room. Once the door was closed behind them, she lifted him off the ground and into her arms, carrying him the way he often carried her. She floated to the bed, carefully placing him on his side. She lay down beside him and pulled the blankets over them both. He wrapped his hands around her waist and weakly tugged at her. She scooted closer, allowing him to bury his head into her neck. "Love you, Star," he mumbled.

He had just enough time to hear her return the affection before he was fast asleep.

TTTTT

Raven woke some time during the night to find she was not alone. She panicked for a moment as she heard breathing at the end of her bed, before suddenly realising how even the breathing was. Whatever was in the room with her was asleep.

She sat up and switched on the light with her powers, startled to find a small green kitten sleeping by her feet. She stared at him for a moment, smiling quietly, before she reached down and picked him up as gently as possible, careful not to wake him.

She turned onto her side, placing the kitten on the bed against her stomach before curling her knees up to him. Switching off the light she rested her head back on the pillow and one hand on the kitten's back and drifted back to sleep, suddenly content.

Very quietly, the kitten began to purr.

TTTTT

Robin barely had time to materialize on their orange cliff top before Starfire tackled him.

"I was not certain if you would come," she murmured into his neck, her body pressed against his. "But my dreams of badness changed and I knew you were not far away."

He wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her close, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I wasn't sure if I had the energy to come. Seems I needed you just as much as you needed me. You were having nightmares, Star?"

She bobbed her head. "I continually see Torkor stab you."

"It's okay. It's over now," he murmured softly, his hands stroking her back.

They held each other in companionable silence, enjoying the closeness and feeling the breeze of the Tamaranian desert through their hair. Starfire raised her head after a while. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," he admitted, brushing her cheek with a finger. "Weak, but whole. Star, I really wanted to thank you for what you did last night."

She looked at him in confusion.

"Making me seem stronger than I was to our friends. It really meant a lot to me."

She nodded and blushed. "I did not want them to see you like that. Robin is strong, resilient, infallible but last night I saw Richard. I do not share Richard."

He frowned, not really understanding what she was saying. "There is no difference between Robin and Richard. They're both me."

She shook her head, her brow furrowed as she tried to explain. "Richard is the human part of you. Richard can be damaged and is capable of mistakes. Richard is allowed vulnerable moments. Richard is all cuddles and kisses and full of the affection for me. Robin is the mask, a hero. Robin has hero friends but he is not allowed to love. Robin does not hold affection for me unless we in Titans Tower or alone." She frowned. "Or on Tamaran, since it is Robin in the _xhandal_." Her expression cleared and she smiled. "Our friends only see a tiny part of Richard, the part you allow them to see, Raven is allowed more than Beast Boy and Cyborg. They have only ever seen you vulnerable when Slade attacked your mind and even then you did the covering up. I have all of you. I get to share the breath of mornings and the falling asleep in the shower. I get to see the bruises and the pain." Her smile changed to that alluring smile he liked so much. "I have the lustful Richard. I do not share Richard."

Robin's mouth opened and closed in shock. He'd never thought of it like that, but what she said sounded so true. He only ever let his guard down completely when he was around her, but he never realised it made him seem like two completely different people. God, he was going to end up just like his father. "Star, I never realised. I never knew you saw me like that. I didn't know there was a difference between Robin and Richard."

"Our friends do not see one." She ducked her head. "I can recognise the difference and it does not change how I feel about you."

He put a hand to her cheek and lifted her head, capturing her lips with his. As he pulled her in closer, the dream suddenly began to spin and Starfire faded from his grasp.

He opened his eyes in disappointment, to find Starfire already sitting up in the bed beside him.

She glanced down at him and touched his head lightly. "My apologies, Robin, I thought I heard-"

There was an apologetic knock on the door and Starfire swung her feet from the bed. Robin groaned in exhaustion and pain, his mind far more alert than his body was. He buried his head further into his pillow, resolutely shutting his eyes. "I'm sleeping," he mumbled, curling up on his side. "Make 'em go away."

She gave a light chuckle and he felt the blankets being tucked around him before her weight left the bed. A few moments later he heard the door open and Starfire speaking in low tones to whoever was at the door.

_Robin,_ she said quietly into his mind. _It is Raven. She wishes to check your wound._

He grumbled before untangling a hand from the blanket and motioning the come in sign toward the door.

"How are you feeling today?" Raven asked quietly as she sat on the bed behind him.

"Tired," he mumbled, his eyes still closed, feeling someone else settle on the bed in front of him. He cracked open an eye; glad to see Starfire sitting beside him.

"Any pain?"

"Nothing noticeable," he lied, closing his eye once more. "Achy."

"Good," she said curtly. "I'm going to take the blankets off now, so I can have a look."

He nodded, feeling around on the bed beside him for Starfire. He shivered as Raven removed the blanket and curled up tighter as his hand came in contact with Starfire's leg. He ran his hand up her leg until he reached her waist and grabbed on, pulling her closer. He lifted his head off the pillow and rested it on her lap. _Mine._

Starfire ran her fingers through his hair, one hand cradling his back. He felt Raven's fingers probing his back gently and he winced and shied away from her hand.

"Hurt?"

"Cold."

Raven huffed, removing her hands and rubbing them together, before placing her slightly warmer hands back on his back. "Better?" she asked tartly. "You must be feeling all right if you're complaining about cold hands."

He felt warmth spreading from her fingers and knew she was using her healing power on him.

"Well," she said to Starfire after a time. "There's nothing more I can do. It's going to scar no matter what, but he should be able to get up and move around now without pain. He'll need to be very careful for a while or he could damage it again. Robin, can you roll on you back please, I need to check your leg."

He grumbled again and shifted on the bed so he was lying on his back, his head still on Starfire's lap, glad to feel the pain in his back had subsided dramatically. He opened his eyes and looked up at Starfire. "Hi there," he said quietly.

"Greetings," she said smiling, brushing her fingers through his hair.

He felt Raven's powers flowing through his leg and he looked at her. She looked paler than normal and there were dark circles under her eyes. She removed her hand, the wound on his leg having been reduced to a small thin pink line.

"Are you okay, Raven?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah," she muttered. "It's just been hard work healing you."

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said sincerely.

She snorted. "Spend months healing the traditional way, that's what."

He grimaced. "Yeah, that sounds fun. Just make sure you get enough rest too."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't need you nagging me about it too, Beast Boy is enough," she said, the smile taking the sting out of her words.

"Good," he replied, curling back up on his side and snuggling against Starfire. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Raven huffed and got off the bed, throwing the blankets back over Robin. "Whatever. Starfire, let me know when he gets hungry. I'll send some food in."

Robin's eyes snapped open again. "Food?"

Starfire laughed, delighted. "I do not believe he will wish to sleep any more."

Raven nodded and headed out the door. "I'll send the boys in with something in a few minutes."

Robin lay snuggled up, his head on Starfire's lap and gently caressed her upper leg with his fingertips, while she ran her fingers though his hair.

"Hey, Star," he murmured quietly after a time.

"Yes, Robin?" she replied softly, looking down at him.

"I thought I was only allowed to use _sorals_ in battle. Why was Torkor allowed a dagger?"

Her hands stilled in his hair for a moment, before starting back up. "Torkor has been confined for carrying a weapon other than a _soral_ into a _xhandal_ battle."

"He broke the rules? Why?"

Starfire voice was very soft and etched with pain. "He wished to win me at any cost. He believed you were brainwashing me and that I would truly be grateful that he was prepared to release me from the burden of being your chosen. He expected me to rush into his open arms."

Robin sighed. "What's going to happen to him?"

Starfire tensed beneath his fingers. "I… I was so very angry with him… I went to see him and he believed you to be dead. I did not dissuade his belief… Galfore said that it was up to me to decide his fate, banishment or death and I…"

Robin's eyes widened and he clenched her leg tightly. "What did you do, Star?"

"I wanted him to die, I truly did. I wanted him to suffer for what he put you through."

Robin closed his eyes. "You had him put to death."

Starfire's hands stilled on his hair and he heard her swallow."No. You would not have wished for that. And I knew that once you woke, I would no longer wish for it either. He is to be banished from Tamaran."

Robin let out a puff of breath in relief. Despite everything Torkor had done, he didn't want him to die for it.

"I am sorry, Robin. I was very wrong of me to wish his death, he was just so proud about what he had done to you that I-"

He resumed his caressing of her leg. "It's okay, Star. Really. There is a part of me that would wish the same if someone hurt you like that too."

Starfire fell silent, continuing her grooming of Robin's hair. "Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"I was required to inform Galfore of the true nature of our _a'tiyk valm_."

He stopped caressing her leg and rolled onto his back again so he could look up at her. "Oh? Why?"

"The empathic bond allows Tamaranians to take each other pain. When he inquired how much pain I was taking from you, I could not answer. After the initial healing of your wound was done he asked me why I lay on the floor with my eyes closed for the healing, instead of in pain myself. I could not lie to him again. He is very disappointed in me, but understands my reasoning."

"Oh well," he said casually. "I guess we were going to have to let him know sooner or later. How are you feeling about it?"

"I am saddened. I feel as though I am drifting away from the closeness that Galfore and I once shared. I am afraid that it is the _rekmas_."

Robin frowned. "That's what the _Blorthog _is for isn't it? The Tamaranian holiday for friendship?"

She nodded sadly. "I do not think that such a celebration would help, it is an old, mostly unused festival now. There are few that remember it. And we lead different lives. He has the responsibility of being Grand Ruler and my place is on Earth with you."

"Star, I'm sorry. It must be really hard on you." He reached up and caressed her cheek.

The door slammed open and Cyborg and Beast Boy shouldered their way through, each carrying a tray.

"He needs meat, BB. He lost a lot of blood and needs to get his iron levels back up."

"Dude, tofu is just as good for you as meat is and it doesn't come from killing innocent animals."

"Friends," Starfire said, interrupting their conversation. "Perhaps it would be wise for Robin to partake in something that is easily digested?"

"See?" Beast Boy said triumphantly. "Tofu is easier to eat than meat, I knew Starfire would back me up."

"Tofu is _so_ not easier to eat," Cyborg retorted. "And Starfire was not backing you up. She was trying to find a nice way to say that tofu is junk."

Robin was feeling nauseated by both prospects and covered his face with a hand.

"Chicken soup," Raven announced from the doorway, carrying in her own tray.

Beast Boy turned to her aghast. "Raven! It's got _chicken _in it! You can't feed him that."

She frowned at him. "Beast Boy, it's a compromise. It has some meat in it and vegetables. It's from a can anyway, I'm not entirely sure there would be much chicken in it. It's easy to digest and he doesn't have to chew, which is what he needs right now. So, both of you, take your trays out, before you make him sick. Go on, shoo."

Beast Boy and Cyborg turned back toward the door, each grumbling about the others choice in food. Raven huffed and placed the tray containing two bowls of soup and several slices of bread at the end of the bed. "Idiots," she muttered, before looking at Starfire. "There is enough there for you as well."

"Thanks Raven," Robin said with a groan as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"I thank you, Raven," Starfire said with a smile, placing her hand on Robin's back to steady him.

"Yeah, sure," she said as she headed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Starfire scooted down to the end of the bed and picked up the tray, bringing it back to him.

"I'm an invalid," he said, grinning cheekily at Starfire. "Feed me."

Starfire just looked at him, before picking up a bowl. "Perhaps you would like to wear it instead."

He huffed playfully at her, before accepting the bowl she offered. He found he only managed to down several mouthfuls before his stomach rebelled. With a sigh he placed the bowl back on the tray and watched Starfire devour hers.

"Star," he said, once her bowl was licked clean. "How many _xhandal_ contestants do I have left?"

Starfire froze before slowly placing the bowl back on the tray. She fussed around with the tray, before removing it from the bed and placing it on the floor beside the door.

Robin sighed. "Starfire, I know I have some left, otherwise you wouldn't have intended to renounce Tamaran last night. You may as well tell me."

She returned to the bed, standing beside it. "I do not want you to continue. I would prefer-"

He looked at her blandly. "I know what you would prefer," he interrupted. "And it's not going to happen. No more sacrifices, remember? The only reason I got hurt was because Torkor had a weapon he shouldn't have had and I should have expected one of them to try it. It's not your fault, okay? It's mine; I let my guard down, let him get too close. It won't happen again." He sighed, exhaustion settling in once more. "Are you going to come and snuggle with me again?"

She nodded and got into bed beside him, lying on her back. He snuggled against her, using her shoulder as a pillow and entwined their legs. She ran the fingers of the arm he was cradled in along his back. He placed a hand on her stomach and began to trace the diamond shape cut in her leotard with his fingers.

"So how many?" he asked quietly, as he slipped his hand under her leotard and caressed her breast. She shivered beneath his fingers as he played and he smiled to himself.

"Two," she replied softly.

"Two?" he repeated. "That's all? Star, we're so close to this all being over. Then we can go home and get married and live happily ever after."

She shifted, angling her neck so she could look down at him. "But you do not wish to be married yet," she said carefully.

His hand stilled on her breast. He lifted himself off her shoulder so he could look her in the eye. "I'm starting to think it might be nice to do it sooner rather than later."

A slow smile spread across her face. "Truly?"

"Truly," he answered with a smile, leaning in for a kiss, his hand tormenting her nipple once more. He deepened the kiss, playing with her tongue until he felt a stirring in his loins. He pulled away and lay back on her shoulder. "As much as I'd like to couple with you right now, I don't think I have the energy."

She snuggled close with a sigh and he closed his eyes, relaxing against her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Starfire woke to a quiet clacking noise. She tried to ignore it, her eyes tightly closed. She reached out an arm along the bed, searching for Robin but came up empty handed. Her head came up instantly, her eyes snapping open.

Robin was sitting with his back to her at the small table and chairs by the curtained window, his laptop computer attached to one of Cyborg's portable power generators. He wore his green pants and boots but was shirtless. His feet were propped up on one of the chairs and he'd arranged a cushion behind his back.

"Robin?" she called, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and getting to her feet. "What are you doing?"

The clacking stopped as he flicked his head around, startled. "Oh, hey, Star," he said as she approached. She stood behind his back to look over his shoulder and he reached his arms up and back over his head to encircle her waist briefly before turning his attention back to the computer. She frowned as she studied the computer screen.

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

"Trying to figure out what the Citadel is up to," he replied absently.

"You should be resting," she said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm, not now, can't sleep," he replied as he continued to type.

"Robin," she said with a quiet warning tone.

"Starfire," he replied with the same warning tone. He stopped typing for a moment and looked up at her, a small frown on his face. "Look, I know you're worried about me, but seriously, I feel much better now. There's no pain whatsoever. I did some light stretching exercises and nothing, not a twinge. Raven's a terrific healer. Now I need to work out what the Citadel is up to. We're so close to the end of this _xhandal_ and they haven't made their move, if they have a move to make. I just have this feeling that I'm missing something."

"Like what?"

He sighed in frustration, looking back at the computer. "If I could figure that out, then I wouldn't be sitting here," he said sourly.

She frowned at his tone. "I am only trying to assist you," she said meekly.

"I know, Star," he said, patting her hand on his shoulder. "All right, look. You said I only had two contestants left, right? Do you know their names?"

"Yes," she replied, slipping her hand off his shoulder to caress the muscles on his chest. "You have met them. Grafnor and Hunder."

His head swiveled up to hers again. "Torkor's friends?"

Starfire nodded.

Robin suddenly sat up straight, pulled his legs off the chair and placed them back on the ground. "That makes more sense," he muttered, typing quickly.

She bent down close to him, her lips nibbling their way along his neck. "What does?" she breathed into his ear.

He angled himself away from her. "Star, sweetie, I need some time to think. Do you mind?"

Starfire's mouth dropped open, she removed her hands and retreating to the bed. He resumed his furious typing without noticing that she'd moved away from him. She sighed quietly, gathered some clothes and left the room.

TTTTT

Starfire stared over the edge of the balcony connected to their common room, looking out onto the orange desert of Tamaran. It was nearing sunset; Tamaran's sun hung low in the sky, creating a dappled orange pattern over the desert. She tugged on the skirt on her uniform aimlessly, glad to be out of the _xhandal_ uniform for a while.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were having a game marathon on the portable game console he had brought with him and were sprawled out over the bed in Cyborg's room. Raven was quietly reading a book in her own room.

Robin was locked away in their room trying to discern what the Citadel was up to, as he had been all day and nothing seemed to persuade him to rest or relax for a few minutes. Galfore had been to see him today and after Raven pronounced him healed, Galfore had recommended that they begin the _xhandal_ again tomorrow. Starfire protested, loudly, after all it had only been three days since he'd been stabbed. Both Galfore and Robin had overridden her.

Starfire was troubled. She'd been in to see Robin several times, each time he'd been rather short with her. That was to be expected as he'd always done that when he was working on a hard case. What was troubling her was what she's seen written on his computer screen the last time she'd been in there. She knew in her heart of hearts that what he'd written was untrue. Komand'r would not betray her like that, despite what she'd done in the past. But Robin wasn't about to listen to her.

She sighed and glanced directly upward, at the balcony directly above theirs. Galfore's suite. He'd done it deliberately, so she could fly up and see him if whenever she'd felt like it, something she had not done yet. He'd soon be returning there for a hearty dinner with his wife Fyria.

Starfire missed Fyria's cooking, especially her zorkaberry pie. She'd barely had time to see Galfore this visit to Tamaran, they'd been so engrossed in the _xhandal_ and she'd yet to spend any time with Fyria. She glanced over her shoulder at the empty common room. They'd never miss her if she ducked away for a short time.

_Robin? _she called quietly. Perhaps he would like to join her.

_What? _he replied shortly.

_Please forgive my intrusion but I was wondering if perhaps you would like to-_

_Can it wait? I'm right in the middle of something._

She sighed, hurt. _I apologise. It is nothing._

She felt his mind close off from her once more. She huffed, placed a foot on the balcony stone and pushed off, flying the short distance to the balcony above. She floated to the closed double doors and knocked. "Fyria?"

She peered through the window as a petite Tamaranian woman entered the room beyond, wiping her hands on a towel. The woman headed for the door. Starfire knocked again, before gleefully waving at the woman. The woman turned at the sound and shrieked with excitement when she spotted Starfire, rushing to open the door.

"Kori!" she shrieked as the door opened and the woman launched herself into Starfire's arms. She was taller that Starfire by a head and her brown hair was loosely plaited down her back. She had white smudges on her face. She wore a skintight shirt with long pants and her arm was free of an _e'ara_. "Oh, my little Kori, it is glorious to see you again."

"Fyria, it has been too long!"

"Come, come," she said, pulling Starfire into the room. "You do not need to linger on the balcony. This is your home as much as it is ours."

Starfire glanced around the room. It was very similar to the room that the Titans were currently staying, expect that it had a more lived in look. The sofa colours were mismatched and there was a large portrait of three children hung prominently on the wall. "Oh, Fyria, this place has not changed a bit. I cannot believe you still have that," she said pointing at the portrait.

Fyria smiled as she looked up at the portrait. "Of course I do Kori. You painted it for me. I have everything the three of you have ever gifted me."

Starfire hid a blush before she sniffed the air, her eyes becoming stars. "Is that zorkaberry pie?"

"Yes," the woman replied happily. "I have baked it every night on the chance that you would come. I cannot have my little Kori starving when she visits. Now, hold still. Let me look at you." Fyria placed both her hands on Starfire's shoulders and looked her up and down carefully. "Oh Kori, you have turned into a beautiful woman, you remind me so much of your mother, that beautiful hair of yours." She smiled. "Or is it Koriand'r now?"

Starfire smiled. "I will always be Kori to you."

"Come," Fyria said, beckoning Starfire to follow. "I must finish preparing Galfore's dinner. He will be returning shortly and will be delighted to see you."

They entered another room, larger than the previous. It was a gigantic kitchen. Benches stretched along three walls and in the middle of the room was a large square bench top, surrounded by stools. Pots and pans of various sizes hung above the bench in the center and a large cooking stove stretched along the far wall, with several pots already bubbling away.

Starfire smiled, remembering fondly the amount of time she sat at the bench in the middle, watching Fyria potter around her kitchen cooking up various meals. "I have missed your kitchen."

Fyria cast her a happy glance. "And my kitchen has missed you. Indeed, my stools have not been broken since you left us."

Starfire reddened. "It was Ryand'r's fault! He said they would stack that way."

Fyria chuckled.

"Why have you not moved into the royal suite, now that Galfore is Grand Ruler?"

"And leave my kitchen? Even Galfore is not strong enough to pull me away from my kitchen. Sit, Kori," she said, indicating one of the stools. "You have an extraordinary fighting ability. I saw you in your first _xhandal_ battle. I was very impressed."

Starfire sat on the stool as Fyria fussed around her kitchen "I did not see you there! Why did you not come and speak with me?"

"I was seated with my family," Fyria said as she placed a zorkaberry pie before Starfire. "It would have been inappropriate at the time. I was very happy with what you did for Beri."

Starfire picked up an eating utensil, her mouth already watering. "I am glad I could have helped her. Do you know Beri?"

"Of course," Fyria said with a smile. "It was I who suggested she enter the _xhandal_ in the hopes of having a battle with you and proving herself to her family. I knew you would be able to assist her. She is my cousin's daughter. I was seated with my cousin for the battle. I am very proud of you, her family is singing her praises."

Starfire beamed. "I am happy for her."

"Your Robin is very handsome, although I wonder about the colour of his eyes," she said with a sly smile. "And such an exceptional warrior. My heart was pounding the entire fight with Galfore. Is he well? I did come to see you when he was injured but your friends would not allow me entrance."

"They are very protective of me," Starfire replied softly. "I am sorry they were rude to you. Robin is mending well, although I am worried for him. I do not believe he should be continuing the _xhandal_ just yet."

"I am sure he and Galfore have their reasons. Why did he not come with you? I have heard so much about him from your communications, I would have enjoyed meeting him."

"Robin is currently working. He is a very good man and I adore him dearly, but sometimes, when he works, he-"

"Forgets you exist?" Fyria said with a knowing smile.

Starfire nodded sadly.

"Find a task in common that you can do every day together," Fyria said sagely, returning to the stove and carefully stirring a pot of bubbling liquid. "It has worked for Galfore and I. He and your Robin are quite similar. Especially now Galfore is Grand Ruler; he often must spend a great deal of time completing royal duties. That is why dinner is so important for the both of us. I know that no matter what Galfore is doing, he will walk through that door soon and have time just for me. The only time he has ever missed a dinner was…" Fyria froze, before turning and looking at Starfire sadly. "On the night you escaped the Citadel."

Starfire stilled, a slice of pie halfway to her mouth. She sighed and placed it back on the plate. "Fyria, have you had any communications from Kom recently? I am worried for her."

Fyria turned back to the simmering pot. "I have not received a communication from Kom for several months now, but that is not uncommon. We do our best to keep track of her as she travels quite frequently and I believe she can still be reached on Drenthax 4. I hope she is well, she was the last time we spoke. She has not been in contact with you?"

Starfire shook her head. "No. I have not spoken to my sister since she was Grand Ruler."

Fyria sighed. "That is a shame. Understandable, but still a shame."

"Fyria, do you know what happened to my father? Galfore refused to speak of it and I did not ask Kom how she became Grand Ruler. She said she overtook Tamaran, but that would mean she had supplanted our father and I do not know how this can be."

Fyria looked over her shoulder. "Why do you wish to know now? You have never asked before."

Starfire sighed and hung her head. "The sharing of my past with Robin was very difficult and it brought emotions that I had long thought to be dormant. I find myself overcome with curiosity."

Fyria crossed the room and sat on the stool beside Starfire, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Myand'r vanished one night. There has not been any trace of him found, although the common belief is that he is dead. He was acting very strange in the few weeks before he disappeared and many believed he might have been insane. There were rumors of him having conversations with your mother. The nobility was thrown into anarchy with his disappearance until Kom arrived a few weeks later and took Tamaran for herself. You arrived shortly after that."

A door slammed in the room beyond and Galfore's voice bellowed, "Fyria, _d'anthe l'ani_, I am home."

"Galfore," Fyriacalled rising from her seat happily. "Look who has come to visit us!"

Galfore lumbered into the room, his face lighting up into a grin when he saw Starfire sitting at the bench in the middle of the room. "Koriand'r!" he exclaimed in greeting, before turning to his wife. "I said she would find the time to visit, did I not?"

Fyria smiled at him, before floating up and pressing her cheek against his. "That you did," she said.

He grabbed her roughly and spun her around before nipping at her neck playfully. "Greetings, wife."

Fyria laughed in delight, placing her hands on his massive shoulders. "Put me down, Galfore, or you shall not get any dinner."

He grunted at her and placed her back on the ground allowing her to return to her cooking.

"Koriand'r, I am glad you have come," Galfore said, sitting beside her in a stool twice the size of hers. "Ooh, is that zorkaberry pie?"

Fyria leaned over the bench and smacked his seeking hand with a spoon. "That is Kori's pie. You have one for after dinner."

Galfore huffed at her while Starfire hastily ate the rest of her pie. He turned back to Starfire. "There are a few things I wish to discuss with you, my little _bungorf_."

Starfire looked up from her pie with interested, swallowing a mouthful. "What is it?"

Galfore reached into his belt and pulled out a small round disc and handed it to her. "I received a message from Komand'r for you today. I have placed it on a memory disc so you can review it later. I might suggest that you review her message in private, there are a few issues she mentions that will make your friends uncomfortable."

Starfire frowned at the small disc in her hand before placing it in the pocket of her skirt. "I thank you, Galfore."

"The next issue is a little more delicate," he said as he glanced at Fyria who stilled in response and looked at him from across the room.

Starfire glanced between the two, concerned.

"I have been drafting up papers to name a heir. There has been a lot of pressure on us to produce one and we are having difficulties. Fyria's _morn'lo _are becoming infrequent."

Starfire looked at Fyria, her eyes filled with compassion.

"There are members of Fyria's family pushing to be named heir, but we feel that they would not be right for Tamaran. I have no other family and with the Citadel so close the people need a definite line of succession. I would not do this without your consent, but we would like to rename you heir."

"What?" Starfire exclaimed, shocked.

"The people still adore you," Fyria said softly. "They still remember what you did for them, even more so since your display of power at the _xhandal_. They want an And'r heir."

"I cannot, my place is no longer on Tamaran."

"We are not asking for your decision right now," Galfore said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And it would only be temporary until Fyria conceives, or we can find a suitable replacement. Please discuss it with Robin and think of it for a time. That is all I ask."

Starfire studied him carefully, before she slowly nodded. "I will consider it."

Fyria beamed. "Good," she exclaimed. "Dinner is nearly ready, will you be staying, Kori?"

"I would love to," Starfire replied, smiling happily.

TTTTT

Starfire smiled happily to herself as she sat on the balcony edge after dinner. She was surprised at how much she had missed the carefree atmosphere between the pair and Fyria's lovely dinners. Galfore was standing several paces behind the balcony edge, trying not to look concerned, as the two ladies in his life were perched on the edge of the balcony. He was failing miserably.

"I cannot believe that Galfore still has issues with heights," Starfire said quietly.

"It is rather silly. My poor husband. I remember how Ry used to tease him because of it. The _xhandal_ begins again tomorrow, yes?" Fyria asked, seated beside Starfire.

Starfire nodded.

"I hope to attend tomorrows battle," Fyria said with a smile. "It will be interesting to see your Robin's last battles and I do wish to meet him and your friends."

"You must come and sit with us," Starfire replied happily. "They will be most happy to meet you and I would enjoy-"

_Starfire, where are you?_

Starfire froze, Robin sounded angry.

"Kori? What is wrong? You have a peculiar expression on your face."

"Has Galfore told you of my _a'tiyk valm?_" she asked quietly.

"Of course," Galfore replied. "I can keep nothing from my wife, I swear she would starve me if I neglect to tell her anything concerning you."

"I am very happy for you Kori," said Fyria. "It is a very special thing you share, but it can be a burden too. Many of my family in the past have shared such a bond and my families history tells of how hard it was for them, that is why I chose not to have an _e'ara._"

_Starfire!_

_I am fine._

_That's not what I asked. I know you're not in danger, I can feel your mind. Where are you?_

She sighed and cringed, pointing to her head. "Robin is very angry with me." _I am on the balcony._

Galfore frowned. "Why?"

_No you're not. That's the first place I looked. Nobody's seen you in hours. Damn it, Starfire, where are you?_

Starfire hung her head. "I did not tell him I was coming here."

"Koriand'r," Galfore snapped. "You are not to go anywhere alone. You know this."

"But it was such a quick journey to your home and I wished to see you both."

"Kori," Fyria said sternly. "I will escort you home. With the Citadel so close, you should not be taking any chances, not even just to see us."

Starfire sighed, floated up to give Galfore a hug before she dived over the edge of the balcony. A quick somersault later and she and Fyria alighted on the balcony edge connected to the Titans rooms.

Robin angrily stalked out of the room, his cape flapping furiously behind him and Starfire could see Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy cringing in the room beyond.

Fyria placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder and she turned toward the woman, giving her a quick hug. "Please come and visit us again, Kori. I should like to meet your Robin, when he is not so angry," Fyria said quietly, before flying off.

"Where the hell have you been?" Robin snarled angrily. "And who was that?"

Starfire glanced up at the retreating form of Fyria, before jumping lithely off the edge of the balcony. "That was Fyria, Galfore's wife. I have been having dinner with them."

"And you didn't see fit to tell anyone about it?" He stopped in front of her, his arms folded on his chest.

"It was such a quick journey to Galfore's home and I did not think that it would matter and you were very short with me when I tried to ask if you would like to join me."

"Don't you dare try and switch the blame to me, Starfire," he snarled, stabbing a finger at her. "Look at what happened last time one of us ventured out alone. Anything could have happened."

"But nothing did, Robin. I am fine. And you did not yell at Raven when she went out alone."

"I gave the Team orders. No one is to go anywhere without telling someone where they were going. Do you think that just because we're having sex now that those orders suddenly don't apply to you?"

There were several startled gasps behind Robin and Starfire reeled back, her hands to her mouth in shock, deeply hurt, but Robin hadn't finished. "Damn it, Starfire! We have the Citadel breathing down our necks trying to get at you. I've been working all day trying to figure out what the hell they are up to and you're flitting off to have dinner! They could have snatched you and none of us would have known."

Starfire hugged her arms to herself and turned away from him. She heard him sigh and approach her before placing a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away and stalked past him and their friends before locking herself in the bathroom.

She sighed and sat in the corner, drawing her legs up to her chest. She should have known that he would react like that, he must have been worried about her and she had not meant to be away that long. But it hurt that he'd blurted out their nocturnal activities in front of their friends. It was private, something that only they shared and something she'd wanted to keep between them. Besides, if he'd actually bothered to ask her opinion on the Citadel, she could have told him that if they were going to act, they'd do it publicly.

_Starfire, I-_

Starfire concentrated, closing down the link in her mind between her and Robin, ignoring his words. It was hard, but the meditations she had been doing with Raven had worked wonders.

Something tinged to the ground beside her, rolling away. Starfire scrambled after the small memory disc that Galfore had given her, before scooting back to the corner. With a sigh, Starfire reached for her _e'ara_, pressing the button to release it from her arm. She waited for it to become the small disc that was used to display memories, before lifting the memory disc that Galfore had given her. As the discs approached each other, the _e'ara_ morphed once more, creating a small slot for the memory disc to slip into. Starfire did so and waited patiently for the message to start.

Blackfire's face flickered into the small beam of light being emitted from the _e'ara,_ and her voice warbled from a tiny speaker in the memory disc. "Koriand'r, thank you for your message concerning the Citadel, I already know that they are seeking you. I have contacts in many places now and I have remained informed of your presence on Tamaran. Congratulations, you and Robin are very lucky. I don't believe the Citadel care to know where I am. I'm of no concern to them anymore. They would be after blood from you for killing that Master and the damage you did to the Citadel when we attacked."

Blackfire sighed. "I found a memory disc of fathers, before I was banished from Tamaran. It took me a long time to find the courage to view it, but when I connected it to my _e'ara_, it showed me exactly why you allowed yourself to be taken as a prize."

She leaned forward, her expression intense. "I know what he said to manipulate you. You went into that place knowing exactly what would happen if he sent Ryand'r or myself, knowing what could happen to you and you did it anyway. I can only hope that the damage done to you is not as great as I fear." She sighed sadly. "Father manipulated all of us, Kori. He told me you were being treated humanely. When you came back to Tamaran when you were fourteen, father made me believe that you had done us all a great wrong, that by being back you were going to bring the Citadel down on all of us. He made me believe that taking you back was the right thing to do. He never told us that you would be killed if you were returned."

"The memory disc showed that he intended to have Ryand'r remain with the Citadel as a replacement for you. He was going to allow the Citadel to kill you and then have Ryand'r too."

Blackfire's eyes shone with unshed tears. "That's not all. He made me believe you were responsible for Ryand'r's death. When I returned from our fight with the Citadel, he told me you had gone in there aware that there was little chance of survival. You were being hailed as a hero and my part in the battle had been ignored. It made me so angry and resentful... Again this was his doing. I don't know why he played us like this; it is something he would have never done if mother were alive. Why did you never tell us what was happening, Kori? Why did you just smile and let him do those things to you? We could have done something, stopped it somehow."

She sighed. "You have no reason to believe me but I am very sorry for my hatred of you. I couldn't contact you before this to explain my actions. I haven't been able to find the right words. Your message, your concern for me even after everything I have done to you enabled me to find them. But even these words may not be enough to mend the rift between us, I have done you so much damage."

"You must be careful, little sister. They will strike at you soon and they will not hesitate to destroy everything in their path to get to you, even your friends. Kori, I haven't been there for you in the past, but I am here now. You are my little sister and I should have been the one protecting you, not you protecting me. I lost you to those _clorbag vorblernelks _twice; I won't lose you a third time. Call for me and I will come." The image disappeared.

Starfire dropped her head to her knees and began to cry.

_**

* * *

Author's Note: **__Ok, I realise that Fyria's personality is very similar to Starfire's. But seriously, with a sister and a father like hers, she had to get her happy demeanor from somewhere. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 **

Robin leant against the wall of the tunnel that entered the arena, his head bowed in thought.

He'd screwed up, again. It was becoming a common thing with him, especially where Starfire was concerned.

Starfire had stalked out of the bathroom, red-eyed, an hour after she entered last night and went straight to bed. She refused to speak with him; instead she had curled up into a ball and resolutely shut her eyes. When he'd tried to enter her mind while she slept, he'd barely had enough time to say her name before she kicked him out, how he wasn't quite sure. She'd refused to allow him back into her mind, no matter how hard he tried.

She'd been awake early this morning, showered, dressed and gone before he woke. Raven and Beast Boy had escorted her to the _xhandal_ arena while Cyborg waited for him to be ready.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shouldn't have reacted like that and certainly shouldn't have said the things he had said. He'd been so worried when he'd come out of their room to spend some time with her and discovered that none of the other Titans had seen her in a while. And then her vague answers made him angry. Why couldn't she take the situation with the Citadel seriously?

He swore and thumped his fist against the wall. Of all of them, only she knew the Citadel personally. She was the only one who had lived the nightmare of being their slave; she would know the ins and outs of their culture. Maybe she didn't take the situation seriously because she knew exactly what the Citadel was capable of. Why hadn't he thought to involve her more in his research and hunt for clues? She'd tried so many times to share with him and he'd brushed her off. Perhaps she had been feeling unloved, lonely or simply nostalgic which is why she'd gone to Galfore's home. And she had tried to contact him about something and he'd been short with her.

Voices approached and he raised his head, his heart leaping as he spotted Starfire speaking quietly with Galfore, Raven and Beast Boy following discreetly behind.

Starfire and Galfore stopped and faced each other as she said something quietly to him.

Galfore placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Thank you, Koriand'r," Galfore replied in a voice that was quiet for him. "You do not know what this means to us."

She smiled at him and placed a hand on the one on her shoulder. "I believe I know."

Galfore nodded, before jerking his head in Robin's direction and walking away. Starfire sighed and turned her head to look at Robin, her shoulders slumping.

Robin swallowed the mountain in his throat and pushed himself off the wall to meet her as she walked toward him. "Starfire," he said as she came to stand opposite him, leaning against the wall with her hands behind her back. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the words.

He felt the soft touch of her mind. _Robin_.

_Star, I'm-_

_I wish to apologise, _she sent, interrupting him with her eyes downcast. _I should not have left without informing you of where I was going. I should not have made it appear that I believed that your orders do not apply to me._

Robin took several steps toward her. _I should never have said that._ _I don't think for an instant that you would do that._

_I am sorry I worried you._

He inched closer, trying to get her to look up at him. _Star, I should be the one that is sorry. I was so wrapped up in trying to figure out the Citadel that I overlooked the greatest source of information I had. I should have involved you, instead of ignoring you. I am sorry I drove you away._

She shook her head. _You did not drive me away. I simply wished to spend time with Fyria and did not want to interrupt our friends to have one of them escort me when Galfore's home was right above us. I did not intend to spend so long there. I am sorry._

He chuckled and she raised her head, startled. _Star, we're going around in circles here._ He reached out a hand and brushed her cheek. _I should never have blurted out that we've coupled in front of our friends. I am very sorry that I did that and I hope you can forgive me._

She gazed at his masked face. _I am sorry I forcibly removed you from my mind._

Robin placed one hand on the wall by her shoulder, the other resting on her waist. _I'm sorry I tried to intrude when you were obviously angry with me._

Starfire shifted, removing her hands from behind her and placing them on his waist, pulling him against her. _I am sorry I left this morning without waiting for you._

Robin smiled. _Are we done? May I kiss you now?_

She tiled her head. _You do not need to ask._

Robin closed the distance between them, their lips crushing together. He pressed her up against the wall and her hands snaked up his back to clamp onto his shoulders. He ran his tongue over the rim of her lips once, just tasting, before he pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers. _I love you, Star._

She licked her lips. _I love you too._

TTTTT

Raven shivered and a feeling of dread swept over her.

She glanced down the long corridor toward Robin and Starfire, but the pair was still wrapped up in each other. Her eye twitched slightly from the affection they were sharing and she turned away. Something twigged her senses and she frowned, looking back down the corridor. Something was wrong with Starfire and it had nothing to do with what happened between her and Robin last night. It was almost as though-

"What's wrong, Rae?" Beast Boy quietly asked, interrupting her train of thought and she looked at him questionably. "Your hand just went as cold as ice."

"I'm not entirely sure, Gar," she said quietly. "I just have this feeling that there is something wrong about today."

Beast Boy nodded. "I know what you mean."

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. "How would you know what I mean?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Today will be the last day of this _xhandal_ thingy, unless Robin gets hurt again. We haven't seen any trace of the Citadel yet and if there really were a traitor here, I would think that they would have acted by now. So yeah, I think that there is something wrong with today too."

"I didn't say I think. I said I feel. There is a difference."

Beast Boy's ears went down. "Oh," he replied slowly. "You mean like the worlds gonna end type of feeling? Like some sort of physic premonition?"

Raven sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know. I can't get a handle on the feeling, but I know it has something to do with Starfire."

"Rae, this whole trip has had something to do with Starfire. And Robin. And their bond thingy, which by the way is both super cool and really freaky at the same time. Hey, you don't have anything like that, do you? You know, from your powers and such?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy, if I really wanted to be inside your head, it wouldn't be very difficult. But I might get lost in all the cobwebs."

Beast Boy frowned and nudged her softly. "That's not very nice."

"Funny though," Cyborg said as he came up behind them.

Beast Boy frowned at him, before poking his tongue out and crossing his eyes.

"Oh yeah," Cyborg drawled. "That's attractive."

"Should you be checking the _sorals_ or something?" Raven asked dryly.

Cyborg lifted his arm and tapped his console. "Something's messin' with my systems. I can't get a reading on anything, there is just too much interference."

"Mmm," Raven mused, glancing back down the corridor.

"Aww man, don't those two ever let up?" Cyborg complained as he followed Raven's glance. "If you two ever start makin' out in public, just do me a favour and kill me, okay?"

"Is that a promise?" Raven said as she raised an eyebrow, before grabbing on to the front of Beast Boy's shirt and yanking him toward her. After planting a nice wet one on Beast Boy's lips, including the smacking sound, she looked back at Cyborg and grinned wickedly.

He had his hands over his eyes and was groaning loudly. "I asked for that one. didn't I?"

"Ooh, yeah," Beast Boy said, slightly giddy. "My Raven's got a killer sense of humour."

Cyborg grimaced. "I'm gonna go stand over there," he said pointing both his hands off to one side. "And face the wall and stuff. See if I can't scrub that image from my mind. Let me know when your ready to go."

Raven watched him scoot away before turning back to Beast Boy. "Gar, I need you to promise me something," she said, her expression intense.

The goofy grin vanished from Beast Boy's face. "Sure Rae. Whatever you want."

"If something happens today, anything at all that's out of the ordinary, I want you to stay beside Starfire no matter what, okay?"

Beast Boy cocked his head in confusion. "Nothings gonna happen, Rae."

"I said if. Please. Something big is going to happen and she's at the center. You need to stay with her, you're the only one capable of doing so."

Beast Boy frowned, before nodding in understanding. "Okay Rae, whatever you say."

She smiled softly and pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks."

He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug, his chin on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's closeness while Raven tried to quell the rising dread that was growing inside her. Something terrible was going to happen, she just knew it. She tightened her grip on Beast Boy and he turned his head to kiss her lightly on the neck.

Their hug was interrupted by a small cough.

Beast Boy and Raven turned to find an embarrassed looking Starfire. "Pardon my intrusion," she said. "But we really must head for the _garak _now."

TTTTT

Robin spun his _soral_ as he waited for the ceremonial box to leave the arena, watching Grafnor out of the corner of his eye. He seemed aloof and strangely calm. Every other contender, beside Galfore, had tried to psyche him out in some form or another, either by taunting, or displaying various skills with their weapon. This Tamaranian had yet to say a single thing, or do anything but stand there with his weapon.

Something was wrong. The spot between his shoulder blades itched slightly, as if some malevolent force was glaring at him. He shuddered and twitched as something ran an icy paw down his spine.

He glanced toward Starfire's viewing box. She was watching the sky, waiting. Raven sat by her side, watching her closely. He couldn't see Cyborg or Beast Boy.

An insect bit him on the neck and he slapped his palm over it. His fingers hit something hard and metallic on his neck and he pulled it out to stare wonderingly at a small dart on his palm. Numbness spread from his neck filtering through down his shoulder and creeping along his chest. His chest heaved in breath as his arms dropped like dead weights, the _soral_ clattering from his hands. He looked up into Grafnor's smirking face, before his legs went out from under him and he dropped to his knees.

_Starfire, run! _He managed to send before his vision began to spot, the numbness creeping along his face.

The ground heaved as an explosion rocked the arena, spewing dust and rock wide as the viewing box that Starfire was in disintegrated. Robin swung his rapidly numbing head to the box in shock, but could only see green smoke wafting from where it used to be. The surviving crowd around it began to cough and splutter as they inhaled the smoke, before slumping in their seats. Several more explosions shattered the arena and the same green smoke wafted from the point of origin.

Screaming and panic.

Galfore roaring.

Someone laughing.

A shadow passed over Robin and he looked up to see a figure looming over him, a _soral_ held high before there was a bright flare of white light and then nothing.

**

* * *

__**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

Starfire jerked awake as something punctured her neck. Crying out in pain she tried to wrench away, but was held fast. Something cold and metallic encased her hands and ankles, holding her aloft. A strange metal weight was clamped around her neck and she recognised the nauseating feel of a Citadelian restraining collar. A leering man's face swum into view and she narrowed her eyes as she saw Hunder.

Something groaned beside her and Starfire turned her head, sucking in a gasp of breath. Raven was strung up beside her, the same metal bands encasing her hands and ankles, and a restraining collar around her neck. She was slumped forward, unconscious and her skin was covered in smudges. They were in a small metallic cell, with only a single door exiting the room, a tiny console beside it.

Starfire snarled and turned her head back to Hunder, her body straining against her bonds. "What have you done?" she cried in Tamaranian.

"I have returned you to your rightful place, Princess," he leered in the same language. "As a prize for the Citadel. The Masters are paying us very handsomely for your return and Grafnor will be the next Grand Ruler."

"I will never be a prize," she snarled angrily.

Hunder smiled maliciously. "You do not have a choice, dear Princess." He leaned forward and began to whisper quietly in her ear, his hand drifting up her leg. Starfire's eyes widened in fear as she listened to his words and her skin crawled beneath his seeking hand.

"No!" she shrieked, throwing her body around as she tried to free herself, while Hunder simply laughed, his fingers bruising her inner thigh. "Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?"

"You placed a pretender on the throne!" Hunder snarled harshly, grabbing her hair behind her neck and forcing her head back. His face hovered inches above hers, his breath harsh on her face. "Galfore should never have been placed on the throne. He is not of noble birth. Torkor was next in line after the And'r line ceased."

"No, he was not!" cried Starfire; bile rising in her throat caused by his hand that was now drifting up her stomach. "Ady'r family is next in line."

"There are no more Ady'r," he hissed at her before he suddenly sniffed her hair and she saw lust creep into his eyes. "You smell so good," he said, nuzzling her cheek, his hand so nauseatingly close to her breast. "The Masters are allowing me the honor of being your first, but perhaps I should give you a taste of the pleasure I will bring you."

She head butted him as hard as she could considering the position she was in. "You will never have me," she snarled, straining against her bonds as he clapped both hands over his face and doubled over in pain.

"Is it done?" a deep voice igrated n the language of the Citadelians from a small speaker in the wall beside the door.

Hunder straightened and removed his hands from his face. He turned and bowed toward the closed door behind him. "Yes Master," he replied in the same language, turning his gleeful eye back toward Starfire. "She has had her transformation. She is susceptible to this drug now. Soon she will be writhing and panting under her own hormones, begging for release. She will service every single Master placed before her and then she will burn out. A fitting end."

"Good," the voice said. "Leave her. We will return when she is ripe and transport her to the arena for the public servicing and the impending explosion."

"What of the other?"

"Leave her. It will break the prize more if her friend is there to witness."

"Release her!" Starfire cried passionately. "I will do whatever you wish, but you must release her!"

"You are already going to do everything we wish," the voice sinisterly said.

Hunder bowed again, grinning maliciously. "See you soon, Princess," he drawled before leaving the room, the door slamming closed behind him.

"Raven," Starfire called urgently as she slowly rotated her wrists and ankles in the confines, trying to loosen them enough to free herself. "Raven, please." Tears filled her eyes; she must get Raven out of her before she began to lose control. Raven should not be forced to live the horrors of the Citadel. "Oh _X'hal_ please, spare her this."

Something crept down Starfire's arm from under her gorget, before dropping to the floor with a plop. Starfire watched in amazement as a small green lizard dashed toward the door and up the wall before peering through the small square window in the door.

"All clear," Beast Boy said as he morphed back into his natural shape. "Star, you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you? What did they give you?"

"No," she replied as her heart began to flutter in her chest. "He did not touch me, Beast Boy, it is good that you remained hidden. It gladdens my heart to see you, I did not know you were there. Please, release Raven."

Beast Boy dashed over to Raven, carefully lifting her head and brushing away the hair from her face. "Rae, baby, come on." He caressed her face and Raven's eyes snapped open. Beast Boy breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Raven groaned and lifted her head from Beast Boy's hand. "Gar? What happened? Where are we?"

"In the Citadel," Starfire said softly, staring at point in the distance. Her fingers were beginning to twitch beneath the metal bands. "Oh _X'hal_." She looked over at Raven and Beast Boy. "You must get out of here, as quickly as possible. Raven, can you release yourself?"

Raven nodded, her eyes filling with power. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos." _Nothing happened. "Something's blocking me."

Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla and tore at her bonds. They didn't move so he shifted into a crocodile, biting down hard on the bonds. He shifted back confused, rubbing his jaw. "Ow."

Starfire nodded, her heart heavy. "They were created to withhold Tamaranian strength. They are blocking my star bolts too. It is the collars, they are designed to restrain and prevent power usage, but I had hoped that they would not be able to restrain yours."

"How do we get out of here then?"

Starfire's knees began to tremor and she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something else. Robin. She must tell him what is happening. He must come and free Raven and Beast Boy. And there were things that she had to tell him. But this was going to hurt him so much.

Sweat suddenly drenched her body and she moaned throatily at the sudden heat below her navel.

Beast Boy looked at her in surprise. "What did he do to you?"

Senses were becoming overloaded. The light was too bright, the sounds too loud. A strong, masculine scent wafted in the air. Her eyes raked Beast Boy's form and licked her lips maliciously. Male, how delicious. A surge of anger swept through her. This was not her chosen! This was not the one she shared the _a'tiyk valm_ with! How dare he present himself to her! Destroy the male! Kill!

"No!" she cried, forcing her eyes from his body. "Beast Boy be an animal, please. I cannot handle it."

"Handle what?" Raven asked, while a confused Beast Boy morphed into a wolf.

Starfire breathed a sigh of relief as the fury within her dimmed. A sudden understanding swept through her. She looked at Raven, studying her carefully, but she didn't invoke the same sort of fury and neither did Beast Boy now he was in animal form. A plan began to form in her mind. Oh dear sweet _X'hal_, it was worse than she had ever imagined. But she had to do it, for the sake of her friends. She would go into this willingly, for she would never allow them to live the horrors of the Citadel. They would instead have to endure her and she did not know which one would be worse.

Beast Boy placed his head against Starfire's leg, trying to be comforting but Starfire screamed, that simple touch igniting her flesh. "No! Please, too much!"

"Starfire, what's going on?" Raven asked urgently, her face pale.

"They injected me with a drug," she said softly as she tried to control the tremors in her body. "I have seen them use it before and I never believed it would ever be used on me. It is designed to heighten the desires of my natural _morn'lo_ before the green energy we contain burns us from the inside. But that is not what it is going to do."

"What's _morn'lo_?"

Starfire raised her tear filled eyes to her friends. "Raven, Beast Boy. You are my good friends and I love you both. I must contact Robin and tell him what is happening while there is still time. I will find a way to release you and then you must remove yourselves from my path. There is nothing that can be done to prevent this from occurring. Do nothing to stop me, show no aggression and _do not touch me_! I will try not to harm you, Beast Boy if you remain in your animal form. Stay with Raven, protect her and get out of the Citadel soon as you can. I will protect you with every ounce of my being, but I cannot protect anyone else from what I will become. This body will be a shell. It is not me, the things I will do will not be me. Remember what I was."

Starfire bowed her head and closed her eyes, before her head shot up again. "If you see Blackfire, tell her I understand and I forgive her. She will know what I speak of. Go with her, she will help you escape. And if I should happen to turn on you, you must kill me. Do not hesitate because I will not."

She closed her eyes once more, ignoring the protests of her aghast friends.

TTTTT

_Robin._

_... _

_Robin please._

_..._

_Robin, you must wake_.

_Starfire?_

_Yes. Robin, you must wake. _

_What happened? I was hit in the neck with something and then there was an explosion. Star, are you okay?_

_I believe you may have been drugged. _

_Starfire, there is nothing here, nothing but blackness and your voice. Where are we?_

_You are unconscious. You must wake! _

_So must you._

_I am awake. I know where I am. Raven and Beast Boy are with me. They are why you must wake. They must not stay here, it is too dangerous. You must help them escape._

"Robin."

_Cyborg! That was Cyborg's voice, did you hear it, Star?_

_No. Please wake up._

"Robin, man. You need to wake up."

_Where are you Starfire? Why is it so important that I wake?_

_I am in the Citadel._

"Starfire!" Robin screamed, bolting upright. Cyborg yelled and fell over backward, sprawling on the floor of Robin's bedroom.

"Robin! You scared the crap outta me."

Robin stared down at Cyborg, his eyes wild. "Cyborg, assemble the Titan Network."

"Already done," Cyborg replied, picking himself off the floor. "Herald's picking up the stragglers as we speak. We're just waiting for you. Robin, the Citadel has-"

"I know, they've got Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven."

"I'm sorry," Cyborg said softly. "I couldn't reach them in time. By the time I'd stopped Grafnor from killing you and made it to the stands, they had already been taken."

"We've been played," Robin said. He leapt out of bed; the adrenaline sweeping through his body wiping out the last traces of the drug that was used to incapacitate him. "I'll get dressed and be out in a minute."

"They're okay, then?"

"For the moment."

Cyborg nodded, quickly leaving the room.

_Robin_. Her mind voice was trembling, as though it had taken great concentration to reach him.

_Starfire, I will come for you._

_Robin, I have a gift for you. Go to the dresser against the wall in our bedroom and open the bottom left drawer. You will find what you need there._

_Okay, got it, _Robin sent as he pulled out a large brown paper package tied up with string, briefly wondering why he'd never noticed it before. He placed it on the bed and quickly opened it. _Starfire, no!_

_Robin, in the future I saw, this is what happened when I was not there. I hoped that this would be a natural evolution for you and I could share in this step, but it seems that it cannot be helped. I will not last much longer._

_Starfire, no. I will come for you. You need to hang on. Please. _

_I cannot. Already I feel the effects of what they have given me surging through my veins. I cannot hold this link much longer; I must close it while there is enough of me left. I will do my best to free Raven and Beast Boy, I will hold onto their lives with all my strength but you must come for them. Promise me; promise me you will save them! I cannot bear to think that I will go through this and they will not be spared._

_Starfire, what are you talking about?_

_Promise me!_

_I promise, Star._

_Robin… Richard, I have loved you for so long and I hoped we could have an eternity together, but it is not to be. You said there was to be no more sacrifices, but it seems I have one more left to make. _

_Starfire, no! I will not let you!_

_I do not have a choice. It was taken from us. Please listen, Richard; there is something I must tell you._

TTTTT

Starfire's voice rang in his mind as he donned her last gift. _You must learn to live and love again, Richard._

He slipped the black shirt over his head, smoothing out the creases. He noticed the small transparent section of the shirt that enabled his _e'ara_ to be seen. His fingers ran lightly over the blue emblem that spread across his chest and down his arms. _Become the night._

He snapped on the gray belt, slipped on the black and gray gloves and clenched his hands into fists. _Spread your wings and soar._

A tear slipped from beneath the black mask. _And let me go._

TTTTT

The door to Robin and Starfire's room opened and the crowd of Titans fell instantly silent as the dark figure stepped out.

Cyborg sucked in a startled breath, his knees weak. "Nightwing."

Nightwing raised his head, his masked eyes surveying the Titans coldly. "Titans."

Cyborg took a few steps forward. "Man, are you sure you want to do this? There's no going back."

Nightwing turned his head, his face emotionless. "Robin is gone." He looked out into the sea of Titans. "The Citadel has taken two of our own and we must get them back."

"Only two?" Cyborg blurted. "I thought they had three? Who are we missing?"

Nightwing raised his voice over the sudden rabble of the Titans. "Here's how it's going to work. Herald, when you take us to the Citadel, we'll need a large room with lots of space to move in as a base and it doesn't matter if the room is already full of Citadelians. We'll take them out first. I want you to keep a portal open back here, if you can. If you can't, stay out of the way, watch for injured and open a portal to return them here. You are our lifeline. We cannot _afford_ to lose you."

"Gotcha, boss."

Kid Flash blinked. "Hey, can't he just take us straight to our missing people?"

"Places, not people," Herald said. "Usually I need some sort of reference point, or coordinates, unless it's a point I can actually see. Galfore gave me some that should serve."

"Where is Galfore?" Nightwing asked, casting his eye around the room. "I would have thought he'd be coming with us."

"His wife was injured and his people are in turmoil," Cyborg said softly. "Tamaran is preparing for war. They need their Grand Ruler. He said, may _X'hal_ be with us and that Starfire would understand."

Nightwing swore, before he set his mind back on the task at hand. "Starfire will never know. Jinx, Jericho, Bushido, you will be guarding Herald. Mas Y Menos, you will be in charge of retrieving injured and returning them through portal, Kid Flash, you need to scout, but stay in the goddamn first room until we've secured it please."

Kid Flash nodded. "Sure, boss."

"The rest of you pick a partner. All girls must be paired with a guy, sorry but believe me it's for the best. Do not lose sight of your partner at any time and if your partner is injured both of you head back to the portal. I want no deaths on our side. Keep your communicators on at all times. No one is to go anywhere past the first room until I say so. We need to locate Raven and Beast Boy and get out, before the place goes down. And trust me, the place is going down. We will not have a lot of time. Questions?"

Speedy raised his hand. "It sounds like these guys are gonna try their hardest to kill us. Are we returning the favour?"

Nightwing sighed. He wanted to say yes, he truly did. Those monsters deserved it, but he and the rest of the Titans had a code to uphold. "No. Knock 'em unconscious as fast as you can. I have the feeling there are going to be lots of them."

"What about Starfire?" Bumblebee asked quietly; shrinking back as Nightwing swung his gaze to her.

Nightwing took a deep breath and let it out slowly, still unwilling to believe it himself. He cast out his mind for her, begging for an answer, but there was nothing. Just a dark haze of impenetrable rage. "Starfire is gone."

There was a general outcry of disbelief in the room and everyone began to speak at once.

"How is she gone?" Bumblebee cried anxiously.

"Dis cannot be!" Red Star roared.

"You said they were fine!" Cyborg bellowed.

"Be quiet!" Nightwing bellowed over the top of the noise. "And listen closely. This is important. They have drugged her and the person we know as Starfire is gone. She is now a weapon. If any of you happen to see the body she once inhabited, run the other direction. Do _not_ engage, males especially and contact me as soon as you're safe. _Don't_ touch her; _don't_ talk to her, _nothing_. She will not know you and she will be destroying everything in her path. And that could include us." Nightwing swallowed and a single tear dripped down his cheek. "And if any of you happen to see her body fall, take her to the portal. There is a ring on her finger I would like back."

TTTTT

_Richard, they have injected me with a drug. It was designed to heighten my natural morn'lo desires tenfold, I have seen them use it before. It will override the natural sex drive, making the body seek release from any available source, again and again until the green energy we contain burns us from inside. I will not have any control over what I do and the drug was designed to end my life. But they have not understood the nature of our a'tiyk valm. Yes, I will seek out release, but until I find my chosen that release will be in the form of violence, I can already feel it churning inside me. I will so angry at any male that is not you that I will destroy them. I will dismantle the Citadel, piece by piece until it is destroyed or I am. You must get to Raven and Beast Boy before that happens and you will not have long. Beast Boy should be safe from me as long as he remains in animal form. I will not know our friends. If they see me, they must run, for I will not spare them. Remember me for what I was, not what I will become. Forgive me. I do not wish to do this but they have given me no choice._

_Starfire, I love you. Fight it. You are stronger than this._

_Richard, you do not understand. I am fighting it the only way I can, for I will not allow them to touch me. I am yours and I will forever be yours alone. That is something they cannot take from us. D'anthe l'ani, I must go, Hunder will return soon and I must release Raven before he does. Do not let yourself become isolated, you must lean on our friends during this time. They will need you and you will need them. I will live on in your shared memories of me._

_Starfire, I will love you forever._

_You must learn to live and love again, Richard. Become the night. Spread your wings and soar. And let me go._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's note:** Herald's powers… I have no clue; I can't find any reference on exactly how he uses his horn that's why I clarified it. That is my Herald's powers, and if it's wrong, oh well._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

The door clicked and Beast Boy instantly shifted into a small lizard, scuttling up the back of Raven's leg to hide.

Raven jumped in shock as Starfire's glowing green eyes snapped open and her whole body convulsed, straining against the restraints that encased her hands and ankles.

"Ahh," Hunder said as he entered the room, a sly smile on his face. "I see the drug is working. She is ripe. The Masters will be pleased."

"What have you done to her?" Raven snarled, straining against her own bonds.

Hunder's smile was chillingly cruel and leering at the same time. "You shall see." He pressed a series of buttons on the small console beside the door. There was a hissing sound as the bonds holding Starfire suddenly retracted and she dropped to the ground. Her hands clawed at the collar around her neck.

Hunder spread his arms wide, a look of glee and anticipation on his face. "Come, Princess, fulfill yourself. Service me."

There was a sudden snap as the collar broke and it clattered to the ground. Starfire raised her furious green eyes, before standing slowly and looked at Raven. Raven felt a shudder ripple down her spine. This was not their Starfire, this was something else. Starfire walked across to where she hung, sniffing her carefully.

A flicker of recognition flashed through Starfire's glowing eyes. "Not male," she growled. "Friend."

"Yes," Raven said softly, releasing the puff of breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. "Friend."

"Girl on girl can wait, Princess," Hunder said and grabbed Starfire by the hips, dragging her bottom toward him and rubbed himself against her, that disgusting leering smile still etched on his face. She turned to him and was on him in an instant with a yowl that made Raven want to cringe away in fright.

There was a quick scuffle before something snapped. Starfire dropped the lifeless body of Hunder onto the ground, his neck flopping listlessly, his still open eyes glassy.

Raven had to swallow the bile in her throat as she stared at Starfire in a mixture of shock and horror. Oh Azar, what had they done to her? Starfire would never willingly kill. It went against everything she was, despite being from a warrior planet.

Beast Boy dropped off the back of Raven's leg with a sudden plop before he shifted back into a wolf, his eyes wide with fear as he stared at the man lying on the ground.

Starfire straightened and looked back at her. She placed a glowing hand and melted the bonds that encased Raven's hands, before shifting her attention to the bonds on her feet. She reached around Raven's neck and snapped off the collar and Raven breathed a sigh of relief as she felt her powers flooding back through her.

Starfire turned her eyes to the cowering green wolf that hid behind Raven's cloak. She bent at the waist, their noses touching. "Male," she growled, holding up a glowing hand and Beast Boy cringed back. A shock of fear bolted through Raven before Starfire stopped, shuddering as though she was having an internal battle and sniffed again. "Friend Beast."

Starfire turned away, now uninterested. "Chosen will come." Her hands began to glow as she conjured a massive star bolt. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's cloak with his teeth, dragging her away to a corner before standing before her protectively as Starfire unleashed the bolt directly for the door.

It smashed its way through and Raven threw up another shield to protect them from the blast. When the crashing sound of Starfire's star bolt colliding with the walls subsided, Raven summoned her courage to drop her shield and look.

The wall was gone and the wall beyond that. A huge circular hole had been blown through the walls and small pieces of the wall still smoked and cracked. Undeterred, Starfire walked into the hallway beyond.

Yelling erupted down the corridor and there was a lumbering of feet heading toward them. Starfire turned her head, a deep growl erupting from the back of her throat, her body swung in the direction of her head and she stalked off.

Raven moved to follow, but Beast Boy snagged her cloak, holding her back. She looked at him questionably. His ears went down, his tail made a hesitant _tock-tock_ sound and he whined. Raven frowned and placed a glowing black finger to the center of Beast Boy's head. _-What is it, Gar?-_

_-Are you okay Rae?-_

_-I'm not sure.-_

_-Why did Starfire do that?-_

_-I don't think its her anymore. Remember what she said? The body will be a shell; the things she does aren't really her. We have to remember that.-_

-_She smells funny. Hunder did something to her; he put a needle in her neck. She was talking something about desires and burning out. And now she smells funny.-_

Raven suppressed a sigh. They didn't have time for this. _-Funny how?-_

_-I don't know.- _His mind voice whined slightly. -_Like she's a cat in heat.-_

Raven stared down at him, things suddenly clicking in her head. _-By Azar. They've given her some sort of massive overdose of aphrodisiac. She's turning all that sexual energy into violence. That's why she wanted you as an animal. No wonder she has little control. We have to get her out of here.-_

_-Can you use your powers to get us out of here?-_ Beast Boy asked hesitantly.

_-I won't leave Starfire and I doubt that she would let us touch her. Look at how she reacted to Hunder. Besides, where would we go? There is a limit in the distance that my powers can take us. I don't know this place. I don't know where it would be safe to go.-_ She sighed sadly, feeling useless. _-And I don't think I have the luxury of time to look. She's not going to stay still long enough for me to search. We have to catch up to her. Find a way to escape, a ship or something. Robin's probably on his way here.-_

-_Raven,-_ Beast Boy sent , wuffing and shuffling from side to side_. -Just in case we're gonna die here and I never get a chance to say it, I love you.-_ He brushed past her leg, breaking their mind link and bounded out the gaping hole, slinking down the hallway after Starfire.

A strange yet comforting warmth swept over Raven's body, pulsing through her blood, filling her heart. It tingled down her spine and sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Something inside her screeched in rage and was broken as the warmth engulfed her, caused by those three, simple little words. A soft smile crossed her face as she looked down at her now white cape in wonder, before she wrapped herself in it and followed her friends. "I love you too."

TTTTT

The mysterious pure note of a trumpet hovered in the air and the Teen Titans poured through the portal into an insane world.

Nightwing blinked his eyes to clear away the disorientation associated with passing through Herald's portal and took several steps into the large dining hall like room they'd entered. It was a huge room; long metallic tables coupled with benches. Nightwing likened the room to a massive cafeteria hall. Stocky, squat lumbering blue-black beasts that reminded him of a cross between Cinderblock and Plasmus only shorter wearing strange orange loincloths leaped to their feet as the Titans poured through the portal. Nightwing recognised them as Citadelians from Starfire's dreams.

The closest one swung its fleshy arm at him.

"Titans! Go!" Nightwing screamed as he tossed several exploding discs toward the closest Citadelian, before pulling out his new blue escrima sticks. He gave a wicked grin as he pummeled the first Citadelian to approach him, using both the sticks to smack the beast around the head and stomach.

Cyborg's sonic boom streaked past his shoulder and smashed into the chest of a Citadelian, forcing it backward and crashing into a table. "Boo-yah!" Cyborg bellowed as he continued to fire around the room.

Nightwing leapt upward, landing on the lumpy neck of a Citadelian, casting several more exploding discs around the room, before holding onto the Citadelian's neck with his hands and flipping his body off. The Citadelian crashed away, smashing into another of its kind. He leapt up once more, slamming a Citadelian in the stomach with a flying kick while simultaneously beating the one beside it about the head with his sticks.

A huge black hand clapped down on his shoulder and Nightwing grabbed its wrist, twisting it deftly before throwing the body of a Citadelian over his shoulder and into another one that lumbered toward him. He dropped into a sweep, knocking another one onto the ground before leaping up its body to crouch on its chest and smacking it in the head with his sticks.

A shadow loomed over him and he ducked between the legs of a Citadelian as it brought a double fisted punch down, planting the punch in the stomach of its already unconscious teammate. Nightwing climbed up its back before flipping his body over its head, his hands around hits neck and tossing it away. It slammed into another of its kind and they tumbled to the ground.

Nightwing could hear the yelling and screaming of his teammates as he relentlessly forced his way through the sea of Citadelians. He could feel the heat of Hotspot scorching past him. He felt the curse of Jinx flung by. He heard the cascading water of Aqualad and the twang of Speedy's bow. He was buffeted by Kid Flash's breeze as he zipped around the room. The explosions of power, the zapping, Herald's trumpet, all these sounds merged into his ears, creating a jumble of sound.

A bright yellow and red flash zipped up to Nightwing and halted. "'Bout fifty more of these guys in the room, but there is quite a few doors where more can get in."

Nightwing nodded as he slammed his double escrima sticks into the stomach of a Citadelian. "Barricade the doors. We need to hold this spot first."

"Gotcha boss," Kid Flash saluted as he zipped away.

Time got away from Nightwing as he incapacitated foe after foe, pummeling his escrima sticks into stomach and heads, leaving a pile of discarded unconscious aliens in his wake.

Abruptly there were no more before him. He lowered his sticks and glanced over his shoulder. The rest of the Titans were dispatching the last of them. Kid Flash was still zipping around the room, dragging tables against the doors and several Titans had begun to help him.

Herald was blowing his horn, shifting the unconscious Citadelians to a corner while Argent was picking up Citadelians with her powers and dumping them in a different corner. Thunder, Pantha and Wildebeest used their hands and their strength to clear the bodies.

Bumblebee, Killowat and Lightning were using their electricity powers to melt and mould the metal tables into open-able barricades for the doors. Red Star was assisting them with his powers.

Nightwing walked over to Cyborg, who already had his arm console activated and was taking readings. "Well?"

Cyborg glanced at him. "There's so much metal here. I'm having trouble getting a proper reading on the place. They're not answering the communicators."

"It's possible they're fighting too hard to take the time to talk, or the communicators have been removed. Raven might not have time to stop and use her powers to sense us. Look for heat signatures. If Star's here, she's melting things."

Cyborg nodded before looking sideways at Nightwing. "Dick, she's not dead, you know. She's gonna be all right."

Aqualad spun his water through the air, creating a wall around the unconscious Citadelians and Speedy shot it with an ice arrow. There was a loud creaking sound, as the wall froze solid creating an icy prison.

Nightwing turned toward the noise momentarily startled before looking back at Cyborg. "They drugged her," he said quietly, for Cyborg's ears only, his heart breaking again. He was relieved that no one had asked how he knew what had happened to Starfire, and he guessed they believe she'd managed to use her communicator. "Gave her some sort of sexual stimulant that was meant to give her the sex drive to willingly service the Citadelians. It's designed to kill her when she's done. But it backfired; she turned the sex drive into violence. It's still going to kill her, only faster. Nothing exists but a haze of violence. I can't penetrate it."

Cyborg stared at him in horror. "How is it you're still standing?"

Nightwing shrugged. "The rage is leaking over to me." His voice cracked and he swallowed harshly. "That's keeping me going. Once her rage no longer exists and there is no hope that's when I'll go. Until then, I'll settle for one last look."

"Nightwing," a gruff voice said and a Citadelian walked up to him. Nightwing pivoted sharply, slamming his sticks into the Citadelian's face, rendering it unconscious.

Jericho surged out of the body, holding on to his head and looked impertinently at him.

"Shit, sorry," Nightwing said ruefully.

Jericho began gesturing. Nightwing raised an eyebrow, unable to understand and glanced at Cyborg, who shrugged.

"Borrow me," Hotspot said, approaching them and Jericho didn't need to be asked twice. He flowed into Hotpot's body.

"That hurt," Jericho complained in Hotpot's voice.

Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck, ducking his head apologetically. "Yeah, sorry. What's up?"

"These guys are plebs," he said, gesturing the Citadelians on the floor. "They have no idea what's going on. I can't get much out of their minds. However, if you see one of these wearing yellow, those are the Masters. One of them will tell us everything we need to know."

Nightwing nodded sharply. "Right. Fall back to Herald, no point possessing one of these guys, I'll probably just kick your ass again." He raised his voice. "Titans, if you see one of these things wearing yellow, don't harm it. We need to get Jericho to it as soon as possible!"

There was a chorus of agreement and Jericho flowed from Hotspot. "That was weird," said the flame-thrower before heading off to help barricade the doors.

A loud booming noise startled the Titans and one of the doors at the far end of the hall burst open, scattering the barricade like it was paper. Citadelians poured through the door roaring angrily before charging at the Titans.

Nightwing pulled out his escrima sticks once more, meeting the Citadelians with fierce sticks and feet. "Titans go!" he bellowed and felt his friends gather behind him.

He smacked a Citadelian across the face with such force that a spray of green liquid erupted from its fleshly lips. It tumbled into its teammate with a satisfying thunk. Nightwing turned his attention to the next victim, tossing several exploding discs toward the door.

Several exploding arrows streaked by him, slamming into the chests of several beasts, while Hotspot's flame forced many beasts back into the corridor beyond the door.

Nightwing lost himself in the haze of battle.

TTTTT

A green drenched monster hunted in the hallways of the Citadel. It left a stream of bloody Citadelian corpses in its wake. Any being that approached it in anger, that dared to make a strike at it, was quickly dispatched. One hit and it would be either dead or close too it.

A Citadelian lumbered around a corner pulling a small blue many-armed creature behind it on a leash. It pulled up short, spotting the monster. The Citadelian emitted a loud roar; dropping the leash of the creature it led and charged the monster.

The monster stood still, waiting.

The Citadelian reached the monster lashing out with its fists. The monster growled, ducked beneath the fists and slammed its hand into the Citadelian's chest, burying it deep before it pulled out a strange green coated organ.

The Citadelian toppled to the ground with a thump.

The blue creature on the leash eeped in surprise and looked upon the monster fearfully.

The monster stood still, waiting and watching while the blue creature slowly backed away, before it said one single word in the language of the Citadelians. "Run."

The blue creature turned and fled.

TTTTT

A door on the opposite end of the hall melted in a sudden burst of purple fire, before being blown of its hinges and Nightwing spun toward the sudden sound in surprise. Blackfire burst through the opening, her eyes glowing with purple light and her hands dripping with green liquid. She screamed and conjured an enormous purple star bolt, hurtling it at the open door from where a sea of Citadelians was emerging. The Titans dove aside as the star bolt crashed into the Citadelians forcing them back from the opening. Argent threw several tables at the door, holding them there with her powers, while Red Star and Bumblebee sealed it closed.

The rest of the Titans turned to face this new threat that had come upon them and Blackfire snarled, screaming out something in a harsh guttural language.

Speedy leveled an arrow and prepared to fire, Jinx's eyes glowed pink, her fingers ready to snap, Aqualad had his waterspouts held firmly in his powers, while lightning danced between Killowat's fingers.

"Hold!" Nightwing bellowed.

Blackfire spotted Cyborg, her eyes widening in a mixture of fear and relief. "Cyborg! Where is my sister?"

Cyborg glanced at her, his eyes narrowing before he looked at Nightwing.

Nightwing sighed and eased out of the cluster of Titans to stand before Blackfire, signaling at them to stand down. She looked at him in confusion before recognition dawned on her face. "Robin?"

"Nightwing now," he said harshly, his hands clenching his sticks as he faced her. Was she in league with the Citadel? Was that why she was here? Had he been right all along? Or had she finally discovered the truth and actually trusted Starfire enough to believe it and was here to help? "What do you want, Blackfire?"

"I've come for my sister. I won't leave her here again. Will you allow me to help in her rescue?"

Nightwing studied her carefully. "You know the truth, don't you," he stated as he watched guilt creep across her face.

Blackfire nodded.

"Are you prepared to stay here and fight with us? Are you going to obey my orders?"

Blackfire's eyes narrowed. "Why should I listen to you? She's my sister!"

"She's my chosen!" he barked back. "And we're missing Beast Boy and Raven too, all _three_ of them are _my_ team, _my_ responsibility! And because I'm the only fucking one that gives a damn about what you do right now! But feel free to wander around down here and get yourself killed. That will really help Starfire."

Blackfire gritted her teeth and snarled. "Fine. I'll follow your orders."

"Good," he snapped. "How well do you know this place? Do you know where they might take her?"

"My next guess was the prison halls or torture chambers, since she wasn't in the servants quarters. My intelligence tells me the prison halls are through that door," she said pointing at the door Bumblebee and Red Star were currently reinforcing.

"Right," he said turning back to the Titans. "We're going through that door. Cyborg, Blackfire and Kid Flash, you're with me. Bumblebee, you're in charge of holding this position until we return. Open the door a fraction and let us through. Lock it up tight behind us."

Bumblebee nodded her agreement, shifting her grip on her weapons.

Argent removed her hold on the door and it burst open once more. A multitude of Citadelians surged into the room plowing into the Titans. There was no chance that Nightwing and the others were going to get through that door until they dealt with those in the way.

Another door burst open, a cascade of Citadelians poured through it. Gnarrk, Kole, Wildebeest and Pantha broke off from the main force to deal with them.

Argent screamed as a Citadelian clipped her flying form, sending her cascading into a wall. Nightwing pivoted to help her, but Hotspot was already airborne, streaking after her, his arms flickering with flame as he used them to fly. He zoomed under her and she grabbed onto his shoulders. He placed his hands out in front of him, fire pouring from his fingers as he propelled them away from the wall and returned them to battle.

Mas Y Menos cried out as a blow separated them, but Bumblebee and Speedy acted quickly, each snatching a twin from the seeking hands of the Citadelians and returning them to each other.

Another pipe burst in the roof, Aqualad spinning the water into small water spouts that drenched the Citadelians, while Killowat electrified the water, shocking them unconscious.

Thunder and Lightning used their bond as brothers to double-team the Citadelians, casting their lightning and shock waves around without discrimination.

Pantha and Wildebeest charged as many foe as they could, using their strength to force them back through the doors from where they had come.

Herald used his trumpet to teleport any Citadelians that came close to him to some unknown destination, lessening their numbers, while Jericho possessed any that came close and ran them into the nearby wall, surging out of them the moment before they crashed into it. Bushido was using his martial arts to render them unconscious.

Jinx smiled wickedly as she thrust her bad luck powers against her foes, Kid Flash boldly defending her from harm.

Blackfire was ruthless, snapping the bones of the Citadelians, tossing them away like they were paper, casting her purple bolts at every one that moved.

Kole leapt through the air, turning into dozens of different weapons, each one grabbed by Gnarrk to smash against the heads of hapless Citadelians.

If Nightwing stopped and studied the battle going on around him for a moment, he would have been amazed and proud of the teamwork the Titans were displaying. All of them were acting as one to achieve a common goal. All of them looking out for one another and protecting their friends. But there was no time for Nightwing to stop, the fury leaking over from Starfire forcing him to fight on.

TTTTT

The body of a Citadelian hit the floor.

Starfire heaved in a gasp of breath, her body crumpling to the ground. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Raven? Beast Boy?"

She slowly raised her hands to her face and they began to tremor as the green liquid dripped from her fingers.

"Oh _X'hal_, oh _X'hal_, oh _X'hal_," she chanted, tears leaking from her eyes. "It is true, it is truly happening. Oh _X'hal_ make it stop. Please make it stop."

"Starfire?" Raven asked softly, unable to believe it was really her. It was the first true sentence she'd heard from her friend since this nightmare had begun; normally she just grunted a single word if she spoke at all. She clenched her hands tight around Beast Boy's wolf chest as they crouched against the wall. They exchanged a glance and crept toward Starfire timidly.

Starfire rolled onto her stomach and raised her head and Raven watched in amazement as the fiery green in her eyes faded and relief surged across her features. "Oh thank _X'hal_, you remain safe."

"Star, is that really you?" Raven couldn't believe it. Was this nightmare over? Was the madness that Starfire had to endure gone?

She nodded; tears leaking from her eyes and rolling over blood splattered cheeks. "I do not know how long I can maintain control; it is very draining. But I had to know that you were safe. You must find a way to get out of here. I am directing the body as much as I can but you must escape."

"We're not going to leave you, Starfire," Raven snapped.

"This is going to kill me Raven, and soon. The more I fight it, the faster it will destroy me. Please. You must find a way to escape. Oh _X'hal_, I am so sorry for the things I am doing."

A shudder rocked through Starfire's body as every muscle convulsed at once and the fiery glow returned to her eyes. She growled and pushed herself from the floor and continued down the corridor overcome by bloodlust.

TTTTT

Bumblebee glanced over her shoulder at Nightwing, before exchanging a worried glance with her team. Nightwing was acting very strange. He was relentless in battle, for every one Citadelian she had managed to knock unconscious, he'd done four. He was even at the point where he was taking Citadelians from the other Titans.

And then there was the strange way he would stand perfectly still, his eyes closed and his face creased in concentration, and then it would crumple in despair before rebuilding into fury.

"Quit fucking looking at me and concentrate," he snapped as his sticks slammed against the head of a Citadelian that had snuck up on her while she was thinking. She blinked at him, her mouth dropping open in surprise at his outburst. He cringed. "Sorry, Bee. I'm not in the best of moods. I just can't lose any more of my team today, okay?"

She nodded. "Sorry, Nightwing, I'll be more careful," she said, his new name sounding strange on her lips and she wondered why he'd changed it. It probably had something to do with Starfire. She had to admit, he did look more imposing in this new outfit. Deadlier too.

A frown crossed her features. There was no way in hell Starfire could be gone. Not her, she was so strong. Nightwing must have made a mistake. If she were truly gone, wouldn't he be more upset? Wouldn't Cyborg be more upset? And why was Cyborg looking for her heat signature if she was gone?

Bumblebee sighed and returned her attention to the battle. Answers would be more forthcoming later; right now they all just needed to survive.

TTTTT

They were blessed with another lull in combat.

Nightwing placed his hands on his knees and panted for a moment before he straightened and began barking orders. "Right, move these bodies away from the center. Those with electricity or melting capabilities, see if you can't reinforce the doors better while you have time. Mas Y Mentos, pick up as many of Speedy's arrows as you can, he's gonna need them. Kid Flash!"

A red and yellow stream of light zipped up to him before Kid Flash grinned cheekily.

"It's scouting time." He pointed at the corridor that Blackfire had indicated. "One minute, then get your ass back here."

"Gotcha boss." The stream of light disappeared down the indicated tunnel.

"We got any injured?" Nightwing called as he heaved up a body and dragged it to the wall.

"Few minor cuts and scarps. Nothing substantial," Cyborg called from where he was welding a door together.

"We need to go for Starfire," Blackfire muttered as she dragged a pair of bodies to the wall.

He spared her a glance. "We will. We just have to get the team settled to hold this place first. I can't leave them here without knowing they can hold it, no matter how badly I want to go for Star." He frowned, his eyes unfocusing for a moment. "Besides, I have this feeling that Star's coming to us. She wants me to stay put, that's all I can tell, every time I try and charge off, something makes me stay." He shook his head to clear it. "Kid Flash will be back in a minute with a better idea of the layout. Cyborg, any luck on that heat signature?"

"Nada. Sorry. There's something that blips every now and then, its too hot to be her and it's gone before I can get a lock."

"Is it heading in our direction?"

"Yeah, sorta. I can't really tell, without knowing the layout of this place."

"Boss!" Kid Flash yelled as he zipped back into the room. "We got incoming! They'd be about two minutes behind me."

"Right! Listen up!" Nightwing bellowed as the Titans turned to him. "We bottle neck them. Don't let them leave the door. Argent and Mas Y Mentos, you guys will be in charge of removing the unconscious. Pantha, Thunder, and Blackfire, you're in the first group. Five minutes at the front then drop back to rest. Gnarrk, Red Star, Wildebeest, Cyborg, second group. The others are on ranged fire. Those that aren't fighting, or can't see the doors, clean up the room. Does anyone not get it?"

There was a chorus of agreement from the Titans.

"Kid Flash, pick another door. One minute down it and then report back. See if you can't find another way around these guys."

Kid Flash saluted and vanished.

"Speedy, have you got some sort of smoke bomb or stunners left? If we can plug up the hole, we might buy some time to prepare."

Speedy quickly checked his equipment. "Full quiver of arrows thanks to the twins, but no stunners left, sorry."

Nightwing swore and rummaged through his utility belt and gloves to see what he had left. "C'mon Star," he muttered to himself. "You have to have given me something I can use… Aha!" He ran to the door and tossed down several of the small pellets he had discovered as far down the hallway as he could. They began to hiss and a green gas emerged. "Knockout gas," he called. "Should last for several minutes. Anything that makes it through that is gonna be woozy."

Rumblings echoed down the corridor from beyond the green haze of smoke created by the pellets and Nightwing shifted his grip on his sticks as he stood in the center of the open doorway. "First team ready. Cyborg, call time."

Citadelians poured through the smoke screen, undeterred by its choking gas. Several thumped to the ground and were trampled by those that followed. Nightwing narrowed his eyes, waiting for them to charge toward the Titans.

"Go!" he bellowed, twirling his sticks to deflect several blows at once.

He fought with no regard for his own personal safety, driven by need to down as many Citadelians as he could. He needed to get down that corridor, he needed to locate Starfire and get their friends out of here. And he needed to do it soon. His sticks slammed into as many faces, kneecaps, head and stomachs as he could manage, casting their unconscious bodies aside as soon as they slid to the floor.

Something grabbed him by the back of the neck and hoisted him off the ground before tossing him back into the main room. "Damn it, Dick, I called time!" Cyborg bellowed as he took Nightwing's position.

Nightwing flipped in the air, landing on his feet. "I didn't fucking mean me!"

"You need to rest, too," Cyborg bellowed back as he fired off several blasts. "Don't make me come back there and kick your spiky haired ass."

Nightwing growled.

Kid Flash zipped up to him. "Sorry, can't find a way around these guys. This place is like a maze. If I had longer to search, maybe, but I'd also run the risk of getting lost."

Nightwing nodded sharply. "Fine. Get past these guys, go two minutes out and see what you find. Be careful."

Kid Flash nodded and was gone.

Nightwing sighed and closed his eyes, desperately calling out for Starfire again, his heart clenching painfully when she didn't respond. Not that he'd expected her too but he'd hoped that at least something of her would remain, enough that she would be able to respond. There was just the same gut feeling that she wanted him to stay put. There were times when he felt her sweet presence tickling his mind, but it was gone before he could grab hold.

He heaved in a breath and opened his eyes and began pulling bodies away from the door.

One of the barricaded doors began creaking as something pounded on the other side. Nightwing dashed across the room to investigate. The tables that had been warped and melted by the Titans to create a makeshift barrier were being pushed backward as something pushed the door off its hinges.

"Resting team!" Nightwing bellowed. "Front and center, we've got more incoming!"

They barely had time to make it over to him before the doors burst open and charging Citadelians burst through.

TTTTT

Aqualad was struck with an idea. He lifted his waters from the floor and surfed over to where Nightwing was single-mindedly pummeling the Citadelians that dared to try and rout the Titans. He surfed past Speedy, snatching up his friend on the way past.

"I require that electric arrow you've been developing," he said as he concentrated on pulling as much water to him as possible.

"Sure thing," Speedy replied immediately passing the required arrow to Aqualad before jumping of the snaking water and returning to his position.

"Nightwing!" Aqualad bellowed as he neared. "Move!"

Nightwing glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widening with surprise before he leapt aside, pulling Pantha with him.

Aqualad allowed his waters flood the corridor beyond and tossed in the electric arrow. The corridor began to crackle with electricity, all the Citadelians within it slumping to the floor as they were shocked.

Aqualad spun his waters once more, creating a wall of water over the doorway and Nightwing reached into his utility belt and tossed an ice bomb into the water. There was a loud cracking sound as Aqualad's water door turned to ice.

Nightwing nodded in approval. "Good thinking, Aqualad, thanks."

Aqualad felt himself swell with pride. "You're welcome."

TTTTT

Beast Boy looked down the corridor, trying to breathe through his mouth, a difficult feat for a wolf but he knew that if he breathed through his nose he was going to be sick from the putrid smell of the green blood that drenched the walls.

He turned his head to Raven's pale form that crouched beside him as her arms clenched his chest tightly and whined at her, pushing his nose against her cheek.

"I'm okay," she whispered quietly in return, wiping the corner of her mouth.

Beast Boy nodded, looking back at Starfire who stood panting in the middle of the corridor. Her shoulders were slumped and he knew her body was beginning to tire. How she's lasted this long he'd never know. He had to do something, he was feeling so useless, just slinking after Starfire and huddling protectively before Raven. Besides, if he could help, if he could knock some of the Citadelians unconscious before she got to them, it would be one less monster she would be forced to kill. He hadn't want to risk attacking before, especially since she'd told them to stay out of her way, but it was becoming very hard just to stand back and watch.

His wolf ears caught a footfall behind him and Raven and he turned and growled at the Citadelian that was walking up the corridor behind them. He slipped out of Raven's arms to stand before her protectively. It swung its arms for him in a double fisted blow. Beast Boy growled and surged forward only to be barreled over by Starfire's charging form.

She leaped onto the Citadelian's chest, sinking her hand in its belly. There was a sudden flash of green light and the Citadelian exploded. There was a wet splat as the remains of the Citadelian slopped onto the ground and Beast Boy fought not to gag as it green rain splashed down.

Starfire landed before Beast Boy, her eyes wild and she clenched her fists as she studied him. He placed his belly on the ground, crawling towards her and whining softly.

She snarled and lifted a hand, a star bolt glowing wildly in her palm. Beast Boy felt a bolt of fear surge through him and heard Raven's startled gasp from behind. He drew away in fear, his claws slipping on the wet floor.

A shudder rocked through Starfire and the green light in her eyes died.

She sucked in a gasp of breath as Beast Boy's tail made a small _tock-tock_ movement. She closed her eyes and sagged to the floor, panting harshly. "Oh _X'hal_… that was… taxing." She opened her tired eyes once more and looked at Beast Boy before reaching out a trembling hand. She froze as she saw the blood dripping from her fingers, her eyes filled with tears and her lips trembled.

Beast Boy took a step forward and pushed his head into her hand. He didn't care about the blood, he cared about her. He knew how much pain she was going through, unable to control her body, unable to stop the killing, hopelessly trapped. He wanted her to know he was here for her, no matter what. That other Starfire wasn't her, it wasn't. This was her, this heart sore, frightened, exhausted girl that just wanted to protect her friends.

She gave him a wobbly smile. "Please, do not help…" she panted, her fingers caressing his ears lightly. "I know this is hard for you… but if you fight it is difficult… for me to tell the difference… I do not wish to harm you… I love you both so much…"

Beast Boy whined at her, desperately wanting to tell her the same thing.

She glanced up at Raven and offered her the same wobbly, sad smile, before the shudder tumbled through her once more and she snatched her hand away from Beast Boy.

She surged to her feet, glaring down at the wolf, before she bent and sniffed him once more. "Friend," she muttered and continued down the hallway. She'd done that a lot and Beast Boy believed it was Starfire's way of having just a little control over her body without draining her strength to surface completely. As long as this monster the Citadel created recognised them as friends, she wouldn't harm them. But there was such a fine line between friend and foe and although Beast Boy dearly wanted to help, he knew that if he did again, she might kill him without meaning too.

Beast Boy slinked back to Raven, feeling comforted when she slipped her arms around her chest once more.

"It's not fair," Raven whispered into his ear. "She shouldn't be forced to do this. Those monsters."

Beast Boy nodded and licked Raven's cheek with the tip of his tongue.

TTTTT

Cyborg checked his arm console again. Two minutes before a change.

He narrowed his eyes as that strange little blip of heat registered. Whatever it was it was moving through the Citadel rather erratically. Or perhaps it was the design of the Citadel that was erratic; he'd heard Kid Flash say it was like a maze in there. And it was definitely getting closer.

But that blip couldn't have been Starfire. It was far too hot for her star bolts and he'd never known her to be able to summon them and allow them to dissipate so quickly. No, that blip of heat had to be something else.

He clicked his communicator again, desperately hoping for some sort of response, but nothing was forthcoming. The communicators must have been broken. Or perhaps Beast Boy was in animal form and his communicator had disappeared to wherever his clothes went to when he transformed.

He glanced up at Nightwing, watching with narrowed eyes as their leader leapt and bounded around, smashing as many of the enemy as he could. He understood the change in uniform; he remembered what Starfire had said during her brief visit to the future. And he understood Nightwing's need to find their friends; he was feeling the same thing. What he didn't understand was where the hell he was getting so much energy. Hadn't he been wounded four days ago? Certainly something from Starfire was leaking through their strange link of theirs, some extra strength or stamina, something that gave Nightwing so much energy. And Cyborg didn't believe for a moment that Starfire was going to die. Nightwing always had hope; something could always be done. As long as Nightwing was still bouncing off the walls, Starfire and their friends were still alive.

Cyborg was already down to half power and they'd only been fighting a little longer than an hour. He was just going to have to be more careful about using his sonic boom and rely more on his enhanced strength.

Cyborg's arm beeped and he raised his head. "Change!" he bellowed and surged forward to replace those on the front line.

TTTTT

Minutes bleed together and an hour shifted into three before he noticed. Nightwing had no idea how long they had fought for, his chest heaving in breath, the tired grunts of his friends ringing in his ears. They'd managed to have several lulls in combat, but there was never enough time to do anything but scoop away the downed Citadelians and pile them against the walls and try and fortify their barricades.

It was all in vain. Slowly the Titans began to lose ground; being forced further and further into the room and toward Herald.

And a new problem was emerging. They'd been so long in one place, desperately trying to get a toehold that the Citadelians they had knocked unconscious were beginning to stir.

Nightwing swore. There didn't seem to be an end of Citadelians. They were like ants; they just kept coming and coming and coming. The ground was cluttered with their unconscious bodies and the Citadelians didn't seem to care, they simply trampled over their own people to reach the Titans. At least Herald was transporting the bodies of the unconscious away, giving them room to move.

"Nightwing!" Cyborg shouted over the carnage as he fired off another sonic boom. "We gotta retreat and regroup. We can't keep this up!"

"No way," Nightwing bellowed, slamming his escrima sticks into the head of a Citadelian. "We're not going to get another chance at this. We have to find Raven and Beast Boy."

Cyborg slapped his hand down on Nightwing's shoulder, spinning him around. "Nightwing, look at them!"

He cast his gaze around the room.

Bumblebee was sporting a rapidly blackening eye, her wings flapping erratically as she continued to fire her blasters around. Speedy had run out of arrows and cast his broken bow aside to use a long pipe pulled from the wall as a weapon. Aqualad had resorted to pulling puddles from the floor to fuel his water spouts, no longer being able to pull water through the damaged pipes.

Kid Flash had run out of energy, as had Mas Y Menos and they retreated to Herald, assisting an injured Pantha who was wildly claiming she was fine. Hotspot was loosing his heat and Argent was so exhausted that she was no longer able to fly. Redstar's hands glowed weakly as he tossed Citadelians away and Thunder and Lightning's clouds had disintegrated. Wildebeest charged at Citadelians weakly, no longer able to force them backward with his strength.

Blackfire was panting harshly as she continued to pummel Citadelians; fueled by her need to find her sister but even her Tamaranian stamina was starting to fade.

"We're going to lose more than Raven and Beast Boy if we don't get out of here," Cyborg said. "I'm on my last bar of power. There's nothing left in any of us. Make the call, while there is still some left to save. If she were coming, she would have been here by now!"

Nightwing's shoulders slumped. Cyborg was right. They'd tried, they'd done their best, and they had failed. Now they had to cut their losses before the Citadel took any more of their members. "I promised her I would save them."

Cyborg squeezed his shoulder. "We'll find another way. She would understand."

There was a chance that Raven and Beast Boy could make it out some other way, perhaps they would be already waiting for them. But Starfire was lost; there would be no last look for him, no second chance. They had already said their goodbye.

The Citadel would take her, just like it had taken her brother. He could feel her rage, somewhere in this god-forsaken place she still lived. But the rage was also beginning to fade, disappearing under a wave of fatigue and weariness of the soul and he knew she did not have long.

He'd just wanted one last look.

He lifted his head and nodded. _Goodbye Starfire._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

It was the kind of scene where nightmares are born.

Blood dripped from the walls and pooled in murky green puddles on the floor. The putrid smell of blood and gore clogged the air. Slimy organs lay discarded on the floor; the glassy eyes of the bodies they had been ripped from gazing blankly upon Raven.

A roar of rage erupted from down the corridor and Raven raised her head from Beast Boy's trembling neck in time to see Starfire bury her hand into a Citadelian's chest. It imploded in a burst of green flame with a sickening wet spurt of sound and the smell of cooking flesh wafted down the corridor.

Beast Boy shuddered underneath her hands, turning to push his cold nose against her cheek and whined softly.

"I'm okay," she whispered again, her arms clenching around his chest. She'd been whispering that a lot, just as he'd been checking that she was all right a lot, both of them needing to touch base with the other, just reassure each other that they weren't alone. That there was someone else sharing in the pain and the terror that had befallen them. And although she said the words, she knew deep down that she wasn't okay, probably never would be okay again, assuming they survived this place.

Starfire dodged a blow from another Citadelian that attacked and Raven clenched her eyes shut, unwilling to see another death. There was a wet sound and a thump as another body joined the others on the ground.

If only they would stop attacking her. If they would leave her alone they wouldn't be dying in droves. The few servants and slaves that they'd come across in the Azar damned place had survived simply because they'd turned and ran, but the stupid lumbering Citadelians did no such thing. They were causing their own destruction.

It wasn't fair. This should have never happened to Starfire. She was a kind soul, a gentle soul. Not this monster she'd been forced to become. But something of Starfire remained, a hidden strength that allowed her to direct the body enough to project the rage away from her friends. And that was something the Citadelians could never take away from her.

But that hidden strength was fading. It was taking Starfire longer and longer to recognised them as friends and Raven knew they were running short on time.

Beast Boy suddenly pushed his body on top of hers as footsteps thundered down the corridor toward them. Raven opened her eyes, instantly shielding them both. She was just in time as the double fisted blow of a Citadelian pounded on her shield before Starfire's body launched itself at it.

There was a sharp crack and a body toppled over.

Starfire slumped to the ground.

"Raven?" she panted harshly, hunched over, her hands on the ground to support her. Her breath came raggedly and she was bleeding from numerous cuts to her body. Her green coated hair slopped wetly around her in strings. Her voice sounded so weak and was tinged with deep exhaustion. "Beast Boy?"

Raven breathed a huge sigh of relief. She'd found the strength to surface again, something that was becoming infrequent as she exhausted her body. Raven pushed Beast Boy off her and crawled over to Starfire close enough so that Starfire could see her hands on the ground beside hers. Beast Boy shifted to crouch beside her, pushing his head through the dripping strands of hair so he could see her face. "We're still here, Star. We're not going to leave you."

"Oh, thank… _X'hal_," she wheezed in relief, her chest rattling as she struggled for breath. Her hands clawed the floor as she fought to maintain control of her body. "I cannot… it is too much… You must go… near the end … do not have … strength to… surface again… Get out… while you… can… please." Several tears splattered to the ground between her hands and a sob broke through her gasps.

Raven felt her throat tighten and Beast Boy whined mournfully. "We're not going to leave you here to die, Star. Not that. Never that."

Starfire's head came up abruptly and she growled. "Richard."

She leaped to her feet and conjured a huge star bolt, smashing it into the closest wall to create a hole. There was a tearing sound as the bolt forced its way through. Raven blinked in surprise as she shielded herself and Beast Boy from the heat of the blast. Starfire had always simply followed the corridors, never made her own openings unless a door bared their way.

Raven scrambled to her feet, following her as Starfire forced her way through the walls in single-minded determination.

TTTTT

"Titans!" Nightwing bellowed. "Retreat!"

"No," Bumblebee cried fiercely. "We can do this!"

"Dey vood continue da fight for us," Red Star yelled, his hands glowing red with power. "Ve cannot leave dem 'ere."

"The green one is our friend!" Thunder cried, booming his hands together once more.

"Give us a chance," Speedy called as he clipped a Citadelian's head with the piece of broken piping he was wielding. "We're only just getting warmed up."

"We're outta time," Nightwing yelled, slamming his sticks into the kneecaps of a Citadelian, toppling it. "We're going to start losing our own if we stay here. You have to retreat."

"I won't leave my sister!" Blackfire shrieked, her eyes glowing fiercely. "Not again! Never again!"

He spared her a glance out of the corner of his eye as he charged another Citadelian, landing a flying kick directly on its bulky chest. "I don't expect you to. You and I will retrieve the others."

"Nightwing, don't be an idiot!" Cyborg cried. "You're as exhausted as the rest of us. It's suicide!"

Nightwing spun. "I promised her I would save them!" he roared. "I promised! Don't you fucking get it? If it's the last thing I ever do, I plan to keep that one promise I made to her."

"They're my friends too!" Cyborg yelled, shooting his sonic cannon over Nightwing's shoulder. "Do you think I want to leave them here? Do you think this is fucking easy for me? We're can't help them if we're dead!"

"I am not going anywhere!" he yelled, turning his back on Cyborg. "Blackfire and I can get through this place the fastest and I don't need to be worrying about the lot of you."

A Citadelian wearing a strange yellow garb rushed into the room, roaring in a guttural language. The Citadelians in the room spun to it, forgetting the Titans, lumbering over to the door. Nightwing frowned and he felt a tugging on his arm. Turning his head, he saw Jericho beside him, gesturing at the yellow garbed one.

"Yeah, I see it," he muttered, watching them closely. "Just hang on. Something's happening."

More grunts and rumbles, before shrieking and yelling. The Citadelians all began to grunt at once, before the one wearing yellow roared, casting them all to silence. The one in yellow began to grunt and rumble at the others.

The Titans looked on, confused. Nightwing clenched his sticks tightly in his hands as he studied their opponents. Something was definitely happening. For the first time, the Citadelians appeared afraid.

"They say something's coming," Blackfire said softly, coming to float beside Nightwing. "They say it's leaving destruction in its wake. It has damaged the power core. It has taken out most of the lower levels already. They are frightened." She glanced at Nightwing's face. "The one in yellow is a Master. Its attempting to rally them to defend against what is coming. We are of no consequence any more. This is a terrible thing that comes, Nightwing. The core would be heavily guarded; it must be very powerful indeed to have damaged it. We can't stay here and confront it. We must find Starfire."

Nightwing nodded, an idea forming in his mind. "How close is the power core to the prison cells?"

"They are situated next to each other. The core provides power to the cell doors and locks. If the core has been destroyed or damaged, Starfire and the others should have been released." She smirked. "Galfore will be pleased. This will make a Tamaranian invasion much more successful."

"Why?"

"Because the core also powers their defenses. No Tamaranian has ever been able to get deep enough into the Citadel to damage the core. Theres always been too many Citadelians in the way."

He swallowed heavily. "Would you have to pass through the core to get to where we are from the prison?"

"There are ways around it, but I believe the most direct route is straight through it."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I stole the plans. I am a wanted criminal after all."

Nightwing smirked and nodded again, jerking his head back. "Move back to Herald."

"Who is Herald?"

Nightwing glanced at her. "Oh… Right… Stay beside Cyborg then. We'll see what is coming and then you and I will go for Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy."

"Why me?" she asked softly. "After everything I have done to her, why do you trust me?"

He looked at her. "Because for some reason she still does. And right now, that's good enough for me."

Blackfire paled. She nodded sharply before flying over to Cyborg.

Nightwing began moved backward slowly toward Herald, snatching other confused Titans and forcing them to retreat with him. They soon clustered around Herald at the back of the room, with Nightwing standing at the forefront. He glanced over his shoulder at Cyborg. "Head count," he muttered quietly. "No one gets left behind."

Cyborg nodded, his eyes still fixed on the grunting Citadelian clustered around the far door before he started counting Titans.

The wall at the opposite end of the room from where the Titans stood began to bubble.

The Citadelians turned to face the wall, before lumbering to stand before it. The Master grunted and motioned widely with its fleshy hands.

Cracks started appearing in the metal; a brilliant green light shining through and Nightwing held his breath. Could it be? Had she come at last? Was she the terrible thing that the Citadelians had been so afraid of?

A large circular hole was blasted into the wall. The circular piece of the wall shot through the room plowing through the Citadelians. It continued to fly across the room and toward the Titans. Jinx reacted quickly and threw a large pink surge of energy, knocking the wall into a doorway. Many of the Citadelians weren't so lucky, hit by shrapnel or crushed by the metal from the blast. The force of the explosion was so great that it rocked the floor, forcing those on the ground off their feet.

Nightwing leapt to his feet before he froze, his escrima sticks clattering to the ground.

Starfire stood hunched over beyond the hole in the wall, panting harshly. Her body was covered in scrapes and cuts and her _xhandal_ uniform was in tatters, barely holding together. Her green eyes glowed fiercely and she was drenched in a green liquid, it clung to her hair in clumps and splattered all over her face. She groaned and fell to her knees, placing her hands on the ground before her.

Nightwing could hear her breath rattling in her chest from where he stood, he could feel the waves of exhaustion flowing from her coupled with the insatiable need to keep moving, to keep fighting. His knees went weak. She had come. But was there enough of her left to save?

He wanted to run to her, to fall to his knees before her and wrap his arms around her and never let go. But something held him back. Something inside recognised the danger in an action like that.

The Master and another Citadelian lumbered to their feet, grunting harshly.

"Kori!" Blackfire shrieked and Cyborg grabbed her before she could dash to her sister's aid.

Starfire's head snapped up and she raised to her feet as though pulled up by strings, her hands clenching into fists.

A strangely white caped and green splattered Raven darted into view behind Starfire, her eyes wild as she desperately searched the room beyond the hole, a green wolf slinking before her protectively. Relief surged across her features as she saw them. The green wolf began to howl excitedly and dance around Raven who stooped down and grabbed him across the chest, engulfing them in her raven form.

Raven appeared beside Nightwing, throwing her arms around his neck in relief. He absently placed a hand on her back, never taking his eyes off Starfire. "Thank Azar, Robin, you came. She said you would."

Beast Boy slinked in front of him, still in wolf form before morphing back and throwing his arms around Nightwing too. "Dude, I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life."

Starfire began to snarl.

Raven pulled away and looked back at Starfire. "We have to do something. She doesn't have long."

"You guys okay?" Nightwing asked, his eyes still fixed on Starfire.

"We'll live," Beast Boy replied, also pulling away, giving a vague thumbs up to Cyborg. "We have to get the guys out of here. She doesn't have much control."

Nightwing turned his head. "Herald. Portal. Now!"

The pure note of Herald's trumpet rang out and the portal swirled back into existence.

Starfire stalked into the room and the Master and the Citadelian unaffected by the blast moved to intercept her. The first one swung its arms at her and she ducked underneath before surging up and tearing out its throat. She tossed the piece of flabby skin she had ripped away over her shoulder, leaving a convulsing Citadelian in her wake.

The Master shrieked and roared, lumbering toward her, its arms swinging widely. Starfire turned to face it, her face expressionless. She pulled back her arm and plunged her fist into its chest before she ripped out a strange flapping organ, creating a shower of green blood. The Master toppled to the ground.

Nightwing watched with morbid fascination as she tilted her hand and the organ slapped wetly to the floor.

He swallowed the bile rising in his throat, staring at her in shock. She'd warned him, but he'd never wanted to believe it. Oh god, what had they done to his Starfire?

"Titans, retreat," Nightwing bellowed. "Move!"

Starfire lifted her head at the sound of his voice and turned to face them. Something flickered in her face. Was that hope? Or relief? Or rage? Nightwing couldn't tell.

Pandemonium. Several Titans began to scream and there was a stampede toward the portal.

Blackfire pushed forward through the sea of fleeing Titans to stand beside Nightwing, her face white with shock. "What did they do to her?"

Nightwing grabbed her shoulders, propelling her toward the portal. "Get out now!"

Beast Boy shifted back into a wolf and crawled along the floor on his belly toward Starfire, whined softly as he tried to get her attention.

Starfire conjured a star bolt and threw it at him. Raven stepped forward, her eyes glowing with power as she shielded them from harm.

Nightwing grabbed Beast Boy by the scruff of the neck and shoved him back toward Herald. "Get out of here."

Beast Boy shifted back to normal and snarled at him. "She wouldn't leave us, I'm not leaving her."

"Garfield, she just saw you change, she thinks you're one of them now," Raven snapped, her voice tight with unspoken pain as she held her shield, more and more star bolts pounding on its surface. "And she would perceive this as an attack. She's not going to let us close enough to remind her of who we are. We have to go." Cracks began to appear in the black shield. "Robin is the only one that can bring her out of this now, if there is enough of her left to save." She sighed and her voice broke. "There mightn't be anything there anymore. She was so weak."

Beast Boy grabbed Raven around the waist, lifting her off the ground and carrying her to the portal. She maintained the shield, her expression fierce.

Nightwing took several steps backward, twisting his head to look over his shoulder at the diminishing number of Titans. Cyborg stood at the portal entrance, directing Titans through, casting a knowing glance at Nightwing.

The shield dropped as Beast Boy pulled Raven through the portal and the barrage of star bolts stopped as Starfire stalked toward them once more.

Nightwing retreated back to Cyborg's side as the last of the Titans left.

"That everyone?" Nightwing snapped without turning his head.

"All accounted for," Cyborg said quickly. "Including Beast Boy and Raven."

Nightwing cast a glance at Herald. "Get out. Keep it open as long as you can."

Herald nodded and disappeared.

"Dick, you can't stay here," Cyborg hissed . "We gotta move."

"One last look remember. I gotta know, Cyborg. I'll never forgive myself if I leave her here and there was something left to save."

Starfire trod on a Citadelian as she pushed off the ground, hurtling herself toward the portal. Nightwing turned and shoved Cyborg through before turning back to Starfire. He stood in front of the portal protectively. He had to know there was absolutely no hope before he would leave her like this.

She landed, her face twisting into a snarl. She stalked toward him, green fire flowing from her eyes but he held his ground.

It killed him to see her like this, so out of control. Those monsters, how dare they do this to her. How dare they take such an innocent, beautiful girl and warp her into something she was never meant to be.

"Starfire," he said softly, pulling his mask from his face. "Please, it's me. It's Richard. You know me."

Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Or was that a hitch in her step?

He silently prayed. Please let her know him. Please let there be enough of Starfire present within that body to allow him to help her. Please let something exist to save, to salvage, to protect. To say goodbye to.

He reached out a hand. "_D'anthe l'ani,_ please."

Something glimmered amongst the green flame of her eyes, he was sure of it.

He beat on the barrier in her mind that her rage had erected, desperately trying to break through. She had to be in there somewhere; the drug hadn't erased everything that she was. There _had_ to be something left. Otherwise she would never have allowed Beast Boy and Raven to travel with her. They hadn't been afraid of her. He wasn't afraid of her.

_Starfire! Please! You have to stop! I'm here, its safe to stop fighting now. Come back to me!_

She stopped just before she reached him, her arm snaking out to clutch him by the throat, dragging him to his knees before her.

He didn't fight her, his resolve to leave breaking. His breath hitched at the pressure she placed on his neck.

He couldn't leave her, not like this, never like this. Better that they die together than live a lifetime without her. They belonged together, no matter what. She was his best friend, his lover, his soul mate and he did not wish to live in a world empty of her. If she couldn't claw her way through the drugs to reach him, he was going to claw his way through death to join her. He wouldn't let her die alone.

He thought about all the things they would never get to experience together. Their first Christmas as a couple, their wedding, a proper holiday with just the two of them, buying their first home. A family, children, grandchildren and perhaps even great grandchildren. Growing old together, laughing together about a lifetime of happiness and love. All the things that he'd always wanted, all the things he wanted her to be a part of. All the things that they would never get to share.

He would beat her into death so that he would not have to watch her die again. And he would be the first soul to greet her on the other side to spend eternity together.

There were still so many things he wanted to do. But the one thing he wanted more than anything was to hear her say she loved him. To hear his name caress those wonderful lips of hers and see her gorgeous eyes light up with love as she looked at him. Just one more time.

_I love you, Star. _

A tear trickled down his cheek, splashing onto her green coated hand.

The portal behind him began to flicker.

_**

* * *

Author's Note:** Raven calling Nightwing 'Robin' is a character mistake._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

Something shifted in Starfire's eyes and she bent at the waist, her face hovering above Nightwing's neck. He could feel her breathing in his ear, sniffing, before her tongue tasted the skin beneath his ear. The hand around his neck loosened a fraction.

"Male," she growled in his ear, before pulling her face away. "Chosen." A shudder rippled through her body. The hand around his neck released, dropping to her side and Nightwing gulped in a gasp of breath.

The green glow of her eyes flickered and died, the fury within her gone. She touched his face lightly, as if to reaffirm that he was really there, leaving a sticky smear of green blood on his cheek. "Richard," she whispered with a tenderness that was breathtaking.

Nightwing breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief and blinked back tears. He knew she had been in there, trying to get to him.

Then he saw something else reach out and grab her. She stiffened, every muscle suddenly so tense it looked as though she would snap. She sucked in a ragged gasp of breath, throwing her head back, her hands clawing at her chest.

Her legs collapsed from under her and he caught her before she hit the ground. "Starfire!"

A moan sounded before him and Nightwing raised his head, startled to find several Citadelians rising to their feet. He glanced over his shoulder at the now shrinking portal. He slapped his mask back on and gathering the trembling Starfire into his arms, he made a mad dash for the portal, propelling both of them through.

There was chaos on the other side of the portal as they tumbled through.

Screaming and shouting.

Arms pulling at him, hands tugging at Starfire.

He snarled and hunched his body over hers protectively.

"Back off!" Cyborg bellowed, shoving Titans away from Nightwing. Black energy wrapped itself around more Titans, pulling them away as Raven and Beast Boy interposed themselves between the Titans and Nightwing.

"Nightwing, how could you bring her here?" Lightning cried. "You saw what she was doing! She'll kill us all!"

"No," Nightwing bellowed, uncovering Starfire's shivering form. He brushed the slick green and red hair away from her face. Her eyes were closed, her hands clenched into twitching fists. "It's not Starfire's fault. Those bastards drugged her, they did this to her and now she's fighting it."

Raven knelt beside them, her hand hovering over Starfire's head, her eyes glowing with power. "The rage is gone," she said softly. The room breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with her?" Blackfire asked with concern. "What did they give her?"

Nightwing raised his eyes to hers. "Something that induces the desires of _morn'lo_, multiplying it tenfold, only since she couldn't find me, she used it to fuel her anger. It's going to kill her."

Blackfire sucked in a gasp, her hands flying to her mouth in horror. "Oh _X'hal, __letumdelectat_. Not _letumdelectat_."

Starfire's eyes snapped open. "Kom?" she gasped, her hands quivering.

"Kori, Kori, I'm here. I'm so sorry, Kori, I came as soon as I could." Blackfire knelt beside her, taking her hand. Starfire shied away, turning her face into Nightwing's chest, squeezing shut her eyes once more.

Raven placed a hand on the devastated Blackfire's shoulder. "It's not you," she said quietly. "She couldn't stand our touch before either. I think every sense is heightened somehow."

"But you said the rage was gone," Blackfire replied anxiously.

Raven looked at Nightwing meaningfully. "The rage is gone. She found her chosen. She was looking for you. And since she found you, the rage has been replaced."

"Replaced with what?" Kid Flash asked curiously.

Nightwing looked at Raven, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. He didn't want to have gone to all this trouble just to lose her again. "Please tell me there is something you can do," he begged. "Please."

Raven placed a hand on Starfire's forehead. Starfire shuddered and tried to move away, but Raven held fast, her hand glowing with power. She was silent for a long moment before she said; "I can take the edge away, give her a little control over it, make sure it won't kill her. But the drug will still need to run its course."

Nightwing breathed in a sigh of relief; an anxiety that he hadn't known existed draining away from him. She was going to be all right. "Thanks, Raven, I'm really glad you and Beast Boy are okay too, you know?"

Raven nodded, an unreadable expression in her eyes as she released Starfire's head. "Go."

He lifted up Starfire in his arms, cradling her against his chest. "I want to thank you all for your assistance in rescuing Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy," he said to the assembled Titans who were watching him closely. "You have all been invaluable. I am in awe of your teamwork and skills. When we return to Earth, we'll have a party or something." Starfire began to purr and nuzzle his neck, her hands making little clenching motions on his chest and Nightwing went bright red. "Um… Cyborg?"

Cyborg chuckled and placed his hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "Sure thing, I'll take care of them. Just… you know, wash her off first or something?"

Nightwing gave him a withering look and stalked toward the bathroom. "Someone tell Galfore she's fine would you?"

"No, seriously, replaced with what?" Kid Flash asked again as the door closed.

TTTTT

Starfire was all over him the instant the door clicked closed, her lips plastered to his. Nightwing let out a muffled yelp as she twisted in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and ground against him. He fumbled for his gloves and belt, tossing them aside and managed to kick off his boots before he staggered over to the shower and turned on the water. The stream of cold water still wasn't enough to pry Starfire's lips loose from his, so he fumbled for the warm water tap.

It was hard to concentrate on kissing her while he tried to clean off the green muck from her hair and body, but somehow he managed to do it.

Her hands snaked under his shirt and her lips left his for the moment it took for her to yank his shirt over his head. He caught the look in her eyes as she tossed his shirt away; it was not his Starfire that stared back at him, but a body driven by lust. But she was in there still; he just had to find her.

Her hands went to his mask next, tearing it off and tossing it away as her lips clamped on his.

He fumbled for her gorget, the damaged latches disintegrating beneath his hands. It dropped wetly to the tiled floor. It seemed that the streaming water was simply too much for Starfire's shredded uniform, one quick yank and it fell apart, but she didn't seem to care.

His hand caressed her bare breast, but it seemed she needed more than simple touch as her mouth bruised against his. She fumbled for her thong, ripping it off in one deft move. She unhooked her legs from his waist, floating her body away as her hands reached for his pants, yanking them down enough to expose him.

She wrapped her legs around his hips again before impaling herself on him with a sigh. He let out a muffled croak against her lips before he shoved her against the wall, thrusting deeply into her, allowing her lust to spill over to him.

She groaned throatily, releasing his lips and opened her eyes. Blue eyes stared into green ones and Nightwing saw the first flicker of the true Starfire that bubbled beneath the surface appear in them.

He froze in relief at seeing the real her, the warm water of the shower pounding on his back. He pulled her wet hair off her face, wanting to see her eyes.

"Do not stop," she panted, her eyes glazing once more. "Please, Richard, do not stop."

He began to thrust again, reveling in the fact that with each thrust, more and more of his Starfire appeared in her eyes. He wanted to keep this movement up forever, knowing the longer he could, the longer she would stay with him, before being buried back under a layer of lust and lost in the need for release.

But it was not to be. She moaned throatily, her head thrown back, her hands clamping on his to shoulders and she pushed down against him, trying to bury him deeper within. He groaned as he felt shudder around him, his head dropping to her shoulder as he spilled into her.

She stroked his hair, in such a Starfireish motion that he raised his head to look in her eyes once more.

"Starfire," he breathed thankfully as she still shined from her eyes.

"Richard," she said quietly, her voice husky. "You came."

"Of course I did," he replied, his finger caressing her cheek. "I could never leave you. I love you so much, Star."

Tears filled her eyes. "I love you too, Richard." Fear replaced the tears. "Raven? Beast Boy?"

He patted her wet hair. "They're fine, Star. They're right outside with Blackfire too. You're gonna be fine, Raven made sure the drug won't kill you. Oh god Star, I couldn't bear it if I lost you again."

Pain surged in Starfire's eyes briefly. "Richard, there is nothing she-" she began before a shudder swept through her body and she was lost once more.

TTTTT

"Well," Cyborg said as the bathroom door closed. "As Nightwing said, thank you all for coming. We couldn't have done it without you. Now, if any of you are in need of healing, I'm sure Raven-"

"Can't," Raven said, still kneeling on the floor, her face filled with despair. "I need the energy. Starfire's dying."

"What?" came the cry from the Titans in the room.

"But you said-"

"How?"

"I lied," Raven yelled, the room dropping into silence. "The drugs gone too deep," she continued softly. "Maybe if I had more time, a lot more time, maybe if I been able to touch her before she went on the rampage, maybe if she'd been able to hold still instead of being forced to keep moving, then maybe I could do something about it." She shook her head, her voice breaking. "But now? There is nothing to be done but help her through the last stage. And that stage is not far away."

"Why did you tell Nightwing she was going to be alright?" Cyborg asked, his voice cracking.

"You do know what's wrong with her don't you?" she snapped.

Cyborg nodded. "Yes."

Raven raised her head and gave Cyborg a scathing look. "Could you go in there and do what Robin- _Nightwing _needs to do, what she needs him to do, knowing that she's going to die?"

Silence.

"How is it you two survived?" Kole asked tentatively. "She didn't seem to recognise us."

Raven turned her head. "Something of Starfire still existed in the rage, she could surface only briefly. She said before it started that as long as we didn't try and stop her and Beast Boy remained an animal, she wouldn't harm us. But she had to keep moving, always moving. I didn't even have a chance to find a safe spot to stop to mediate and find a way out of the place."

"We had a few very scary moments in there," Beast Boy said softly, his hand gripping Raven's shoulder. "When it seemed she'd forgotten we were there and had to remind herself. But she protected us too. So many times she saw one of those monsters coming that we didn't see. So many times she threw herself in the way. I have no doubt that we would be dead if it wasn't for her."

"And she killed those two," Jinx muttered. "I though you heroes weren't supposed to do that."

"And what would you do," Blackfire snapped harshly, her eyes glowing purple. "If those bastards stole three years of your life? If they subjected you to years of torture and servitude and…" She clasped her hands over her head, tears forming in her eyes. "She took my place, it was meant to be me and she took it. She smiled and let him do it and she never told us." She fell to her knees. "Oh _X'hal_, Kori, they took our brother and now they're taking you too. They deserved it. Every last one of them."

Raven stood and turned to Jinx. "Yes, she killed them," she said sorrowfully. "But did you see her enjoying it? Did you see her torturing them first? She killed them in one single hit. Just one. That's all it took before she moved onto the next one. Personally, that was better than the alternative. I'd kill them too, rather than have to do what they wanted her to do. For those of you that are too thick to have figured it out, they gave her a lust drug. Trigon be damned, they wanted her to service them until she died."

Jinx and several of the Titans went green and turned away but Raven hadn't finished. "They took away her freedom and gave her two choices, submit or destroy." She sighed and looked toward the bathroom door. "Perhaps it's best that she's going to burn out soon. She won't have to live with what she's done. At least I managed to give her back some measure of control; she can talk to him, say goodbye properly. Now, all we can do is wait, say goodbye if we get the chance and pick up the pieces."

TTTTT

The joining between them became slower, less frantic, more at the leisurely pace they were used to and she was able to stay with him longer after each one. Which was good, because he was wearing out fast. And he could feel the waves of exhaustion rolling off her too.

He was glad that Tamaranian bathrooms were soundproof and the shower was running. He didn't like the idea of the other Titans being in the next room but it couldn't be helped and at least they couldn't hear what was going on.

Somehow they had ended up sitting on the floor, his back to a wall so she could straddle him and take everything at her own pace. He found it quite enthralling to see her head thrown back in pleasure as she rode him, his hand or mouth hot on her breast. And it was good that she didn't need him to finish so she could come out of the haze, after the second time he knew he wouldn't be climaxing again any time soon.

She stroked his hair and he gazed into her eyes, his heart breaking each time she disappeared beneath the layer of lust.

And suddenly the lust was gone and Starfire smiled for him, all the tension draining away from her. "It is over, Richard," she whispered, pulling away from him. She floated out of the shower, reaching for a towel and wrapped it around her body.

Nightwing breathed a sigh of relief and shut off the water. He fixed his wet pants so they sat correctly and rubbing them down with a towel until they were simply damp.

He thought about their future. She was going to be sad for a while, after all, she'd been forced to do some terrible things. Even if she was flying now, once today's events caught up with her, she was going to collapse in a heap, he could see that. So they'd stay on Tamaran so she could heal, where they wouldn't be bothered by Titan alerts or other hero duties, where she could keep an eye on Galfore and his attack on the Citadel and not have to be worried about her family. She could take the time to reconnect with her sister and spend time with Fyria. And Beast Boy and Raven would need time to mend from their ordeal too, after all, they'd been forced to watch.

And he'd be there every step of the way to help Starfire through her pain. He was going to hold on tight and never let her go.

Perhaps she'd like to be married on their anniversary? That was coming up in a few months. They could come back to Tamaran for a ceremony and bring his father and Alfred and all the Titans back for it. Then he'd take her away on a honeymoon, someplace nice and warm where for the first time it could be just the two of them for a while, where they wouldn't have to worry about being quiet and discrete, or Cyborg springing them. Or maybe somewhere nice and cold so they could snuggle. She loved the snow just as much as she loved the beach and since she could fly; maybe they could do both. They could go anywhere she wanted to go, and he'd be happy as long as they were together.

He turned to Starfire, intending to ask her what she wanted and froze in shock.

The words died on his lips and new ones leapt from them unbidden. "Oh god, no."

TTTTT

Raven sat on the floor, tucked away in a corner by the doors heading to the balcony, gently stroking the green cat sitting on her lap. The motion of her hands soothed her and Beast Boy too, lulling them both into a false sense of security. The sorrowful music of Jericho's lute filtered through the air.

She glanced around the room, surprised at the grieving pairings that were taking place.

Cyborg was on the balcony speaking softly to a grieving Blackfire. Kole and Gnarrk stood on the balcony too, Gnarrk's big arms holding on tightly. Kid Flash and Jinx, well there was no surprise there, they'd been rumored to be an item anyway. Pantha and Wildebeest, except they had more of sibling relationship like Thunder and Lightning. The two surprising couples were Bumblebee and Herald and Argent and Hotspot. Raven had known Bumblebee had a thing for Herald, but had never realised the feeling was mutual and she was quietly glad for her friend. Argent and Hotspot was a shock, but they had been working very closely together lately.

After all, what were the Teen Titans without raging hormones?

Raven sighed sadly. What were the Teen Titans without Starfire?

The green cat raised himself out of her lap, placing two paws on her chest and rubbed his face against hers.

Galfore and a bandaged Fyria landed on the balcony; Blackfire hovered uncertainly before them until Fyria opened her arms in invitation. Blackfire dashed into their arms.

Raven buried her head into Beast Boy's fur, unable to bear the pain within the room, the pain within her own heart. Everyone was hurting in their own way. Starfire had been such light and love for all of them.

Red Star survived because of her; he had friends because of her.

Mas Y Menos considered themselves in love with her.

Thunder and Lightning understood the meaning of consequences because Beast Boy had taught them after leaning from her.

Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee, all of the Titans received something from her, whether it was simply from her friendship or she saved their life. And now there was nothing anyone could do to save hers.

And out of all of them, Robin… Nightwing was going to lose the most.

The door to the bathroom creaked open and Raven raised her head.

Starfire floated through clad only a towel and her tattered boots and gloves, her hair still dripping water, her whole body shining a brilliant green.

Raven rose to her feet, clutching the green cat tightly in her hands. "It's time, isn't it?" she choked out.

Starfire's eyes slowly turned to her and she smiled serenely, nodding only once.

As one, the Titans stood, a silent salute to a wonderful alien girl. A friend.

A wet Nightwing appeared in the door behind Starfire, dressed only in black pants and the ever present _e'ara _on his arm, a terrible grief filling his blue eyes. His eyes found Raven's. "You lied," he said, his voice breaking.

Raven nodded, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Starfire turned back to Nightwing, caressing his cheek with her hand, before she floated toward the balcony, Nightwing a pace behind her, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

The Titans gathered in silence.

She floated to each of them, placing a hand on their shoulders in silent goodbye. Red Star and Bumblebee were graced with a few murmured words in their ears. Mas Y Menos were blessed with a hug.

Raven couldn't understand it. How could Starfire approach each of them, with such a serene smile on her face and say goodbye without crying? How could she be so calm about her own death, more concerned with how everyone else was feeling than what she was going through?

Starfire floated up to Cyborg, throwing her arms around his neck. "Brother," they all heard her say and she whispered into his ear, before kissing his cheek softly.

Beast Boy received the same treatment, tears streaming down his face and he clung to her before she untangled herself, touched his cheek lightly and moved on.

Blackfire was next. The Tamaranian woman burst into tears, begging for Starfire's forgiveness. Starfire smiled serenely, caressing her sister's cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

Galfore and Fyria received a double hug and a whispered endearment.

Raven waited impatiently for her turn. She threw her arms around Starfire. "I'm sorry," she whispered frantically, knowing time was short. "That I can't take this away. I can't make this better. I wish I could. I'd do anything to be able to. I'm so sorry, Star."

Starfire returned the hug gently and Raven could feel the burn of her skin as her powers bubbled beneath it. "It will be all right, sister," she whispered, kissing Raven softly on the cheek. "I love you. Please look after him. You will need to be the bedrock for the Titans now. Do not let them forget what they have together. I am glad that you have found love in your heart, cherish it, for it will always lead you true."

The green glow intensified and began to pulse as Starfire turned to Nightwing. She reached out a trembling hand, brushing away the tears from his face. "_D'anthe l'ani_."

"Please, Star, don't go."

Starfire reached up to the small metal band on her arm, pressing the button to detach it. With both hands she placed the band in his hands, before pulling off the small ring on her finger.

Nightwing's hands began to shake as she gently placed the ring in his hands. "Please, Star…"

Starfire smiled and traced his cheek with her finger. "No more sacrifices," she said, kissing him hard and very quickly, her body already floating away from him. "I love you, Richard."

And she was gone; zipping away into the sky before Nightwing could grab her, a green trail of energy flowing in her wake.

"Starfire! No!" screamed Nightwing. Raven grabbed him in her powers, preventing him from leaping off the balcony after her. He collapsed to the ground, clutching Starfire's _e'ara_ and engagement ring tightly to his chest, his face twisted in anguish.

A green ball of power erupted in the distance, the force of the release ripping through the sky, tearing away the clouds. Displaced sound rushed toward them and many of the Titans fell to the ground, covering their ears in pain.

The only thing that was heard in the silence that followed was the echoing sound of Nightwing's voice as he screamed out the name of his lost love.

**

* * *

__**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's Note: **__Tissue alert. Beware the angst.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 29 **

Galfore dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his grieving wife.

His dear, sweet little _bungorf_ was gone, vanished in a fiery explosion of power unlike anything he had ever seen. Tamaran would go to war with the Citadel for this. They would wipe out every last trace of them in retribution for the one they had lost. She had already ensured their victory and tomorrow they would descend on the Citadel and finish what she had begun, his _A'ninl_ already gathering their armies. But that was not going to bring her back.

She had been so strong, so powerful, just like her grandfather. She could have lead Tamaran into a golden age of peace and happiness, bringing back the wonder and the laughter to a race so soured by bitterness and war.

She would never paint another picture for Fyria. She would never get to sit on a stool in the kitchen and laugh. She would never steal another zorkaberry pie. She would not get to have the children she had wanted, the life she had wanted with Robin, who now called styled himself as Nightwing.

Nightwing had worked so hard, had proven to the Tamaranian race that it didn't matter where you came from. That physical strength did not matter, it was the strength of your heart and how hard you loved.

He and Koriand'r had shared that with Tamaran.

And now it was gone.

TTTTT

Fyria wept, clutching at Galfore.

Not Kori. Not her little Kori. She couldn't be gone.

The And'r children were like her own. The children she had always wanted and had been unable to have. She had watched all three of them take their first steps, learn their first words. She had changed their soiled pants and mended their scrapes. She had been the one to help them fly. And after Luand'r died, she had become like a mother to them.

She had been the one to tuck them in at night on Okaara and read to them. She had been the one that helped with their studies and dried their tears when training was too hard. Galfore was their _k'norfka_, their guardian, but she was allowed a much more special relationship with the And'r children.

Kom had taken after their father, in looks and personality. The same striking black hair, the purple eyes. A strong warrior, a fiery personality, easily angered and a demeanor that demanded attention.

Ry had looked like their father with the green eyes of other Tamaranians, but taken after their mother. Mischievous, with an impish smile, always on the look out for another prank he could play.

Kori had been blessed with the looks of their mother and Fyria saw a lot of herself in Kori's eyes. The same caring nature, compassion and love for all things. A deep seeded desire to watch out for others, especially her family. And her father had twisted that to his advantage.

Fyria had wept on the day that Kori had been given to the Citadel, wept bitterly for weeks. She knew that precious child would come back changed, a shadow of her former self, if she came back at all. Ry had seen her weeping and could not understand it. Kom had seen and told her she was weak.

Fyria had wept on the day that Kori returned, broken and bleeding, terribly thin and weak, but somehow still whole, still happy and caring and giving. Still Kori.

Fyria had wept on the day she discovered that the Psions had taken her children. All three of them had gone in one instant. Those six months had been the hardest ones of her life. And she had wept on the day that she had discovered they had managed to escape.

Fyria had wept on the day that Ry died and the Citadel retook Kori. She had screamed and ranted and raved for days, the tears always coming. Ry had been such a special little boy and to lose him in such a terrible way was heartbreaking.

Fyria had wept on the day that Galfore had told her that Kori was in love, that she wanted to be married. That she shared a very special, very unique bond with another. She deserved happiness after the heartache she had endured.

And now Fyria wept today. Kori was gone and Fyria knew she would never run out of tears for this loss.

TTTTT

Blackfire wrapped her head in her hands.

She was gone. Her little sister was gone, just like everyone else in her family. There was no one left. She was alone in this universe, the last of the And'r family. An exile. An outcast.

Kori had always been too forgiving. She forgave their father for giving her away as a prize. She forgave their mother for dying. Kori forgave her.

Blackfire couldn't understand it. After everything she had put her little sister through, Kori had smiled and said that she'd loved her. That she was forgiven for all the terrible actions she had done.

Blackfire was ashamed of herself. Kori had been so powerful, so wonderful. So giving. And Blackfire had taken. Taken everything Kori had ever offered her and thrown it back in her face. Twisted by their father's words and actions Blackfire had believed that Kori was deliberately trying to steal her rightful place on the throne.

When Kori had challenged her for the crown, Blackfire had believed it was another attempt to undermine her.

And then she had found the memory disc of their fathers and discovered how manipulative he had been. How he made Kori go to the Citadel as a prize. How he was going to take her back and allow her to be killed. How he was going to let Ry take her place as a prize for continued peace.

Nothing should have been more important than family and Blackfire wished she had discovered that sooner. There was still so many things she wanted to say to her sister, so many apologies, so many unsaid words.

They were going to remain unsaid because Kori was gone and Blackfire would have given anything for another chance.

TTTTT

Jinx surveyed the Titans, a frown marring her features.

Bumblebee was curled up in Herald's arms, weeping bitterly. Argent was being held by Hotspot. Speedy and Aqualad were standing by the balcony edge side by side, gazing off into the distance as though some gigantic hand had come from the sky and torn out their hearts. Wildebeest was shaking his head and making small mourning noises. The little pink haired Kole was crying, that great lug holding her protectively. The two little pipsqueaks that looked at KidFlash like he was some sort of speed god were hugging each other tightly and wailing.

She didn't understand it. She had tried to destroy the Titans. She had taken her bad luck powers and thrown it at the Titans, wishing the worst pain on them all. Was this the worst pain then? To lose one of their own?

It was just Starfire after all. Hadn't she tried to destroy Starfire so many times? Shouldn't she be happy?

But Starfire had taken the time to touch Jinx lightly on the shoulder too, silently saying goodbye with those incredibly expressive eyes of hers. And that gesture made Jinx a part of her death. The death of a Titan.

A team that Jinx was now a part of. Would any of them be as upset if she died?

Jinx glanced at Kid Flash, who was looking solemnly at his shoes, his head bowed in respect for the dead, a sad little tear trickling down his cheek. He would be upset. And probably Argent would be too, the two of them had actually hit it off and Jinx was glad to be a part of a team that had another girl in it, rather than being surrounded by stupid boys all the time. Bumblebee would probably care too; they had been friends when they were a part of the Hive.

And Starfire would have cared. Jinx had always thought Starfire's caring nature to be a weakness. But it wasn't. It held a sense of belonging. One couldn't be a Titan without receiving a Starfire hug, something Jinx had been inflicted with after the Brotherhood of Evil battle.

And the Titans would never get another one.

There was a sudden sharp pain in Jinx's heart and she threw her arms around Kid Flash's neck. He clutched at her, burying his head into her neck and she felt his wet tears on her shoulder as tears of her own dripped down her cheeks.

TTTTT

Cyborg shook his head in disbelief.

It was not supposed to be like this. It was never supposed to be like this. He promised her he would have her back. He promised that he was not going to let anything happen to her. He had failed her. He had failed his sister.

They had lost her before for a few moments and those moments had been the hardest ones he had ever had to bear. He'd felt weak and powerless and it had taken all of Raven's strength, all of Robin's love to pull her back. But now it was longer than moments, now it was forever that she would be gone from their lives. Raven could do nothing and Nightwing's love was not enough.

She had whispered in his ear that he had to be strong, to keep being the big brother to the Titans. Do not falter, she had said. Be safe. Watch out for those smaller than him and those larger. And she loved him.

Starfire had loved everyone, but told few people. And he had been blessed with those few words that showed him how much he meant to her. And he was never going to hear her say them again.

He was never going to draw her into another argument about tofu and meat. He was never going to train weights with her again. He was never going to eat her bizarre alien food or laugh at her misunderstandings and misconceptions of human nature. He was never going to get teach her the wonders of computers or discuss the physics behind the faster than light travel. He was never going to be lifted into the air by her strong arms and carried off to battle again. He was never going to learn any more Tamaranian from her. He was never going to get to spy on her and Nightwing again and tease them impishly when they were sprung.

He was never going to hear her sweet voice or laughter again, or see that smile bursting from her face.

TTTTT

Beast Boy wiped at the tears that streaked down his face.

Everything they had done, everything he and Raven had been through was not enough. They hadn't been able to save Starfire. She had protected them, spilled her blood for them, ripped her soul into shreds for them while she tore through the Citadel, destroying everything that stood in her way and they had been unable to do anything for her. He'd never felt so useless.

It was all his fault. He should have shifted back the instant Hunder came into the room instead of hiding under Starfire's gorget. He should have prevented that bastard from sticking that needle into Starfire's neck, that damned needle that started this all. He should have protected his sister. Why hadn't he acted? Why had he waited to see what was happening?

He knew why. He'd wanted to be stealthy and bide his time, be a secret weapon. He'd wanted to protect Raven. But that reason didn't seem to be enough anymore. He loved Raven but he had also loved Starfire and if someone had woken him that morning and told him that he would have to choose between the two girls, he never would have gotten out of bed.

He glanced over at Raven, seeing the great despair etched on her face. Starfire had whispered in his ear that he needed protect her. To love her as best he could, that this would be hardest on Raven because she was only new to experiencing emotions. She had whispered that she loved him, that he was a delightful and happy soul, and that he should always remember to keep smiling because his smile could brighten even the darkest days.

Just like she had.

TTTTT

Raven forced herself to take the necessary steps to reach Nightwing's side. She dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around him. Nightwing clutched at her, burying his head into her shoulder. She could feel the wetness of his tears soaking through her leotard.

Beast Boy tearfully fell to his knees beside them, adding his arms to the hug, while Cyborg went to the other side, both of them lost in their own private grief.

Love was such a strange emotion; one that Raven didn't know she could feel until it was gone. Starfire had always loved so readily but Raven had only just accepted it. She had loved Starfire. Loved her so much it hurt. And she'd never told her. Starfire had called her sister and all Raven could do was say that she was sorry. Why didn't she tell Starfire she loved her too? Why didn't she say those three little words that would have meant so much, but did nothing now the one they were meant for was gone?

They'd really lost her this time. There was no coming back from this. No second chances, no spirit to help back into a broken body. There probably wasn't even a body left to grieve over, to bury and pay their respects. They were another Titan down, with no monument frozen in time to remind them of what they had lost. Only two small pieces of metal that Nightwing clutched so fiercely.

He was never going to recover from this. A large piece of him was always going to be missing. Every girl was always going to be compared to the one he'd lost. Every girl would lack the special spark that made Starfire so alluring to him. There would never be another like her and a part of him would break every day from her loss.

Just as Raven knew every new friend she would ever make would be lacking those qualities she needed from Starfire.

They'd never had a finer friend, sister, lover than Starfire and they never would again.

Raven remembered the time they had switched powers; their friendship had been forged in that moment and grew stronger every day. She remembered the strange transformation Starfire had undergone and she'd run away. She remembered Starfire's adoration of her small weird pet Silkie. She remembered Starfire's strange Tamaranian rituals and how the Titans had laughed at her. She remembered the unwanted hugs and touches she'd received from Starfire and would have given anything to have just one more.

She remembered Starfire's laughter and her smile.

And she'd kept smiling. Just for them. She'd gone to her death worried about them, smiling to keep their spirits up. Because when Starfire smiled, everything was right in the world.

__


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The sun dipped lower into the sky and sank toward the horizon casting its sunset hues apologetically over the orange desert of Tamaran. A soft breeze wafted over the land, swirling dust and dirt sadly in its embrace. A tall white palace carved from stone arched gracefully into the sky, it's rounded balconies jutting from it like pearly leaves.

A great loss had occurred and one of the balconies of the palace was burdened by grief.

Young people sobbed and clutched at each other, desperately trying to quell the sorrow within. They took comfort in each other's embrace, a sharing of misery of epic portions.

They had lost one of their own.

Four figures sat apart from the grief, sharing in their own quiet torment. They had suffered the greatest loss, a friend, a sister, and a lover. Three of them clutched at the one whose soul had been broken the most as he clung to the one in white, his heart wrenching sobs muffled in her shoulder, his hands clenched around two small pieces of metal.

The sobs gradually filtered away to be replaced by numbness. A deep sadness of the soul. An emptiness that would endure for an eternity.

"She's gone," Beast Boy whispered, his voice tight. "She's really gone. It's not fair. We weren't supposed to lose her."

"Not again," Cyborg mumbled. "Never again. It shouldn't have been her. I told her not to worry, that I had her back. But I didn't. How could she have kept smiling through all that?"

Raven began stroking Nightwing's hair, something she'd seen Starfire do to calm him down. His head came up, his eyes glazed, his cheeks smeared with drying tears. "Starfire?"

"No, it's Raven," she murmured quietly, dropping her hand to stroke his bare back. Perhaps it had been too much, too soon, the loss too great. "Starfire is gone."

He struggled to focus on her. "No… Raven… It's Starfire. I can still feel her."

"Shush," she replied, stroking his back. "She's gone. Nothing could have survived that."

His eyes unfocused again before he closed them. He pulled himself from their arms, leaping to his feet, joy spreading across his face. "She's alive!" He tangled his legs in their arms as he tried to step over them, tripping over. "Let go!" he cried, kicking his legs from where he lay on the floor, while he stashed Starfire's ring and _e'ara_ in the small zipped pocket of his pants.

"Nightwing, stop it. She's gone," Raven cried. He was only going to hurt himself and the other Titans more by giving them all false hope.

"Galfore! Galfore!" he bellowed as he disentangled his legs.

The huge man raised his head from where he was clutching at his wife.

Nightwing scrambled over to the man, stopping before him. "She's alive. You need to take me to her cliff top right now. The place where she used to go when she was upset when she was younger. That's where she is."

"Nightwing," Raven said, placing her hand on his shoulder. She tried to keep her voice as soft and soothing as possible. "Nothing could have survived that. It's just an echo. Your mind is playing tricks, you want her to be alive so badly that your mind is making you think she is. You're exhausted, mentally, emotionally and physically. She's gone; you just have to face that. We all have to face that."

"No Tamaranian has ever survived _letumdelectat," _Galfore said bleakly.

"Fuck it all, will none of you understand? Starfire isn't like any other Tamaranian. The Psions changed her." He swung his head around wildly. "Blackfire…" He sprinted over to her, sliding to his knees before her and grabbing her wrists in his hands, drawing her attention to him. "Blackfire, make a star bolt."

Blackfire looked at him with sad, unfocused eyes and did what he bade.

"Good," he replied, nodding furiously, releasing her wrists. "Now shoot it."

She frowned, tossing the star bolt away.

He turned back to Raven. "See?" he demanded.

The other Titans were getting to their feet and gathering together, watching Nightwing and Raven with glazed, grief filled eyes.

"Nightwing," Raven said patiently, her heart heavy. "I don't see what this has to do with Starfire. That energy was consuming her from the inside."

"Yes, but she can toss it away, just like Blackfire did." He sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair as he struggled to explain. "Look, why do you think the other Tamaranians died from that drug?"

Raven frowned. "Because they couldn't control the release of energy? They have their eye beams."

"It's not the same," Blackfire said quietly. "The eye beam releases energy slowly, the star bolt can do it quickly. But it doesn't matter; it was still consuming her from inside. There no way she can control that much of it."

Nightwing growled and turned toward the horizon once more. "You always underestimate her." He closed his eyes before his face lit up. "Star, you're brilliant," he murmured to himself, dashing from the balcony into the room he shared with Starfire.

"Is it possible, Rae?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. "Do you think he's right?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't see how she could have survived. I could feel her powers bubbling beneath her skin. I think Nightwing wants her to be alive so badly his mind is creating an echo of her voice. It started after I touched his hair. Starfire used to do that to calm him down. So when I did it, maybe his mind saw it as her still being alive, fooled him into think that she was. Don't you think he would have recognised her as being alive long before that? You saw the size of that explosion. Nothing would have survived."

"But-"

Raven turned to him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Gar, don't. You'll only make it worse."

Beast Boy's ears went down sadly and he nodded.

Nightwing came out off his room, his black shirt back on, black boots on his feet, utility belt around his waist and strapping a black and blue cape around his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, blocking Nightwing's way.

He scowled and moved around her. "None of you are going to help me," he snarled. "So I'll go get her myself." He spread the jagged edge of his cape as he extended his arms, the cape cascading out like wings. He ran toward the balcony edge, leaping off and ignoring the startled cries of his teammates. There was a roaring sound before he shot skyward, flames pouring from his boots. He hurtled through the air and headed in the same direction that Starfire had gone.

Raven's frown deepened as she watched Nightwing fly off. He was just trying to delay the inevitable. Starfire was gone. There was nothing that could bring her back, no miracle to be found this time. But perhaps he needed to see that for himself. And when he could not find Starfire, he was going to need them there, or he might do something stupid. They couldn't afford to lose him as well.

She sighed, before conjuring a huge black disc on the ground. "I'm going to humor him," she said loudly. "Anyone that can't fly, jump on quickly."

There was a mass exit of Titans as those that could fly lifted into the air, following Nightwing, while the remaining stepped onto Raven's disc. She lifted into the air, pulling the disc after her and speeding through the sky.

The landscape below flashed past them as they hurtled through the sky, desperate to keep up with Nightwing. Several of those that could fly had to drop to Raven's disc, unable to continue the pace. She pulled them all along, Beast Boy streaking companionably through the sky by her side in falcon form.

They reached a strange mountain range. Huge pillars stacked themselves from the ground in vertical blocks. Raven turned her head to look, seeing the large orange desert of Tamaran and the sun setting at the horizon. A sudden recognition flashed through her, she'd seen this place in Starfire's mind. This was her meditation space, her happy place. It seemed fitting that she would wish to die here.

Nightwing dropped to the top of a smoking pillar in the distance, alighting on its cliff edge and Raven honed in on that cliff.

She stopped in front of it, hovering in the air, her jaw dropping. Beast Boy pulled up beside her with an excited squawk.

Nightwing was crouched on the edge of the cliff; one arm around a naked Starfire, crushing her head to his chest as he talked to her body in hushed tones. His other hand was stroking her hair lovingly. The ground around him was blackened, burnt from the release of power. He looked up as they approached and pulled off his cape, draping it around Starfire's shoulders and across her singed and scratched body to hide her nakedness.

Raven floated closer. So, he'd found her body at least. Now they could all grieve properly. But why did he seem so happy about it?

Beast Boy suddenly became a pterodactyl, swooping away to pluck Cyborg from the black disc of power and dash toward the cliff. Cyborg and Beast Boy alighted and stared at Starfire in wonder, before kneeling down by her side, their hands gently touching her bare legs. Galfore and Fyria were next and Fyria burst into tears, her hands reaching for Starfire. Blackfire landed hesitantly, dropping to her knees in shock.

Beast Boy turned back to Raven, tears dripping down his cheeks again and his face awash with wonder. "Rae, Rae, come and see!" he said excitedly, his arms beckoning her erratically.

Raven carefully alighted on the cliff edge, confused as to why everyone was so happy. She surprised herself by bursting into tears as she saw Starfire's arm move to pull the cloak tighter. Only Argent's quick thinking kept those flightless Titans from dropping to their death.

Starfire lifted her tired head from Nightwing's chest, extending her arm in a wave. "Friends!"

TTTTT

None of them were ready to let her go.

They'd carried her back to the Titans rooms and Nightwing had taken Starfire into their room for a moment to help her pull a leotard on. She was completely exhausted and that so weak she could barely move on her own. Raven had entered after she was dressed and immediately begun healing the numerous cuts and burns scattered over her body caused by her trek through the Citadel and the release of energy that followed.

Beast Boy and Raven had eventually disappeared too, one at a time, to shower and change their clothes, removing all traces of the green gunk. Both of them quietly ignoring the Nightwing uniform and Starfire's shredded clothing still scattered around the bathroom, although Raven gathered the clothes up and placed them in a corner.

Nightwing sat at the end of the sofa with Starfire's head resting on his lap; she'd been there ever since she'd dressed. Raven sat on the floor beside her, holding one of her hands, while Cyborg stood behind the back of the sofa, holding the other one. Beast Boy was curled up on her stomach in the form of a kitten, purring wildly. Blackfire sat at the other end of the sofa, Starfire's bare feet resting on her lap, while Galfore and Fyria were content to sit on the sofa opposite.

Slowly the other Titans were filtering home, each taking the time to speak quietly to Starfire and then to Nightwing before entering Herald's portal. The few of them that needed healing saw Raven first.

Herald and Bumblebee were the last two to approach, their arms around each other as they happily beamed down at Starfire.

"Herald," Nightwing said thankfully, shaking the Titan's hand. "You are such an asset. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us today. We wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for you."

Herald shrugged as though it didn't matter. "Anything for my friends," he replied, reaching down to touch Starfire on the shoulder. "Keep smiling."

"I shall continue to do so," she replied faintly. "I thank you, Herald."

He smiled. "Anytime." He turned to Nightwing and gave him a salute. "Seeya later, boss."

Bumblebee touched Starfire's shoulder too. "I'll be back in a week," she said with a smile. "We can have a girl's night. I'll bring the gear and Silkie too and plenty of mustard, don't you worry."

Raven smiled. "It'll be fun," she said, squeezing Starfire's hand.

"I shall look forward to it," Starfire said weakly.

"Thanks again guys, I really mean it," Nightwing said as Herald's trumpet sounded.

"See you soon," Bumblebee called over her shoulder as she and Herald left.

Nightwing caressed Starfire's forehead, tracing his finger over her alien eyebrows. She looked up at him tiredly, blinking slowly. He gave her a small smile and continued the motion of his fingers on her head. Her eyes drifted closed.

"Kori," Fyria said softly as she and Galfore got to their feet. Starfire opened her eyes again and looked at them. "We shall go. You need to get some rest."

"Tomorrow I shall publicly rescind Komand'r's banishment," Galfore said. Blackfire looked up at him in astonishment. "Come Komand'r, let us leave your sister to rest. We have much to discuss."

Blackfire nodded, carefully removing Starfire's feet from her lap. "I shall see you all tomorrow. Sleep well, little sister."

"You should do so too, sister," she replied before the three of them leapt from the balcony, heading up to Galfore's home.

Raven slowly got to her feet, releasing Starfire's hand. "We should go to bed too," she said quietly. "It's been a very big day."

Beast Boy got to his feet and stretched on Starfire's stomach, before walking up her chest to nuzzle her nose. Starfire weakly stroked his back.

Raven rolled her eyes, before bending down to kiss Starfire on the cheek and plucked her kitten from Starfire's chest. "Come on you," she said with a smile and walked to her room with the green kitten cuddled in her arms. "Goodnight all."

Cyborg looked after the pair with disbelief. "Damn," he drawled. "Grass stain too huh? I really need to get myself a girl."

"My sentiments exactly," Nightwing said, feeling giddily cheeky. "We can get a little payback then. And don't assume anything, they've had a rough day."

Cyborg looked at him and huffed. "Whatever," he muttered, kissing Starfire's hand briefly before locking the balcony doors and setting the makeshift alarm. "Night guys."

Nightwing looked down at Starfire; her eyes had already drifting closed. He caressed her cheek with his hand. "I love you, Star."

Her eyes flickered open again and she blinked up at him wearily. "I love you too, Richard."

He shifted his legs to wobble her head. "Come on, Star, sit up for me. I'll carry you to bed."

Starfire sighed and grabbed onto the back of the sofa, hauling herself up. She could barely do it so Nightwing placed his hands on her back to help lift her and keep her steady. He quickly stood, shaking out his cramped legs, before he picked her up. She snuggled into his shoulder, her arms around his neck.

He kicked closed their bedroom door behind him, before sitting her on the bed and pulling down the blankets for her. Scooting around to the brown paper package still on the bed, he picked the spare Nightwing uniforms he'd thrown to the floor in his haste to find the correct gear and placed them on the cupboard.

"Do you like them?" she asked hesitantly as she watched him.

"This is what I wore in the future you saw right?" he asked, pulling off his uniform, leaving on the black pants. "Except for the slot for the _e'ara_?"

She nodded. "It is similar. I liked the sweeping bird better." She gestured down her arms and he nodded in understanding.

"I think it's brilliant, Star, I really do. Couldn't have done better myself. The uniform's made from the same material as my other one right? How did you get them made?"

She blushed and ducked her head. "I required help."

"Batman?" he asked, as he sat on the bed beside her.

Starfire shook her head, stretching out on the bed and placing her head on her pillow. "Alfred assisted me. I gave him the design, he sent me the suits."

Nightwing snorted. "That'd be right."

"You are not angry then?"

"Not a chance. I've wanted to make the move to Nightwing ever since you told me of it. It just never seemed the right time. Ooh, hey, I have something you need to put back on," he said with a smile, reaching into his pocket to retrieve her _e'ara_ and engagement ring.

She smiled for him, allowing him to clamp the _e'ara_ back on her arm and slip the ring back on her finger in its rightful place. He kissed the fingers of her left hands before he slipped into bed beside her and pulled the blankets up around them. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She snuggled into his chest, entangling their legs.

"I shall miss calling you Robin," she said quietly.

"I like it when you call me Richard," he murmured back.

"Richard?" she asked sleepily after a while.

"Yeah?"

"I will have the dreams of badness tonight."

"I know, Star. Don't worry, I'll be coming with you."

TTTTT

Raven placed the green kitten on her bed, before switching on her bedside lamp with her powers and switching off the main light. She pulled off her white cloak and used her powers to float it to the cupboard along the wall. She turned back to the bed to see the kitten regarding her quietly.

She huffed. "If you're going to sleep in my bed, you can at least take your shoes off."

The kitten's eyes grew as wide as saucers before he shifted back to Beast Boy. "Um… Rae, I'm not sure that I'm ready for-"

"Boys and their dirty minds," she interrupted quietly. "Nothing going to happen. I just don't want to be alone tonight and if it's all right with you, I'd rather have you here in human form." She sat beside him, removing her shoes and placing them beside the bed. "Shoes off," she said again, scooting up to the pillows and pulling down the blankets.

"Oh," he replied, snapping out of his daze. "Right. Sorry." He reached down and pulled off his shoes, making the token effort to place them beside the bed instead of just dumping them. His gloves and belt joined them before he crawled up the bed, accepting the pillow that Raven passed him.

Beast Boy lay down on his back, putting both his hands behind his head and staring at the roof. Raven snapped off the light and pulled the blanket over their legs. She bit her lip in consideration, before she placed her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his chest, draping one arm across him and one knee over his legs. He stiffened in surprise and pleasure before pulling the arm she was using as a pillow out from behind his head and wrapping it around her back, holding her close.

"Things were really bad there today," he said softly, still staring at the darkened roof.

"Yeah, they were."

"There were times I didn't think we were going to make it."

"Starfire was protecting us."

"It was my fault. I should have stopped Hunder. I could have prevented all of this."

"You didn't know."

"Doesn't make it easier, Rae. I still feel like this was my fault." He sighed sadly, his hand caressing her lower back gently. "It's kinda like we were watching this really bad horror movie, you know? And Starfire was the badass zombie slayer, come to rescue us."

Raven smiled in spite of herself. If Beast Boy needed to believe that to help him get through this, she wasn't going to dissuade him.

"I don't understand."

Raven drew little circles on his chest with her fingers. "What don't you understand, Gar?"

"How she did it. I mean one moment she was this thing that couldn't be controlled, ripping out the throats of those monsters and the next she was rubbing your back while you… um… and she was patting me. And then she was gone again."

"Starfire was still in there, buried beneath the drugs. She's stronger than we ever imagined she could be. I could see the relief in her eyes when she saw us. She loves us; she protected us as much as she could. Who knows what those things would have done to us? There are worse things than death. She didn't want the same thing to happen to us that had happened to her. She knew the horrors of the Citadel, she has lived it. Given the same choice, I would have done exactly the same."

"I think I would have too. It's hard to think about though. But this is Starfire, our wonderful happy Starfire. She lets bad guys know she's going to hit them. She uses the weak star bolts that does nothing more than sting badly and half the time she doesn't hit people with it, she hits the ground around them. I swear she carries around a stack of bandages to patch criminals up after we've taken them down. She hates violence and yet she's done these terrible, terrible things. How do you recover from something like that? How do we recover from that, having seen her do them?"

"We just have to do what she said to do. Remember what she was and not what she became. This wasn't her fault. They did this to her."

"Do you think she'll be all right? Would she remember what she's done?"

Raven sighed sadly. "I don't know, she hasn't seemed to so far. We'll know by morning. I expect if she remembers she'll be in for a bad night."

Beast Boy was silent for a time. "I was so scared we were going to die then."

"Me too."

He angled his head down to look at her. "I meant what I said though. That I loved you. I don't want you to think that I only said it cause I thought we were going to die.

She smiled into his chest. "I love you too."

"Is that why you turned white?"

"Yeah."

He gave a small, contented sigh. "Sweet."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 **

The smell of blood and death hung in the air.

Splatters of green blood splashed against metal walls. Something gurgled as its last breath left its body. A cracking sound erupted as a ribcage was forced open, followed by the squish of an organ being removed.

Screams of anger echoed around the gray metallic hallways through which Nightwing walked, stepping over the dead and dying bodies of Citadelians. Unrecognisable body parts were scattered around and green-dripping things hung from the ceiling. The corridor dipped and swayed, writhing beneath his feet.

He passed a green wolf; its tail between its legs as it stood protectively before a crouching Raven who had her hand buried in the wolf's fur. He barely spared them a glance as he passed.

Two Starfire's stood before him. One covered in green blood and a feral glow about her eyes. The other was clean, protected from the blood and gore by the feral Starfire, her face full of grief. The feral Starfire pounced on an attacking Citadelian, her hand tearing into its stomach to pull out its backbone. The grieving Starfire covered her face in her hands. "Please stop. We do not wish this. _Please_!"

The feral Starfire dodged a blow from another Citadelian before tearing at its throat with frightening ease. Another attacking Citadelian had her hand buried in its chest before it burned away from the inside in a bright green flash.

"Please! Remove yourselves from our way! We wish to release our friends and then we will go!" the grieving Starfire screamed, but she was not heard.

The feral Starfire turned and Nightwing pressed himself against the wall as she suddenly dashing back down the hallway to where Raven and Beast Boy huddled together. Raven's hands were glowing with power as she shielded from the fleshy blows of the Citadelian. The feral Starfire launched herself at the Citadelian and she tore its head from its shoulders, leaping deftly off as the body crumpled to the ground.

"Leave them alone!" the grieving Starfire screamed , standing protectively before Raven and Beast Boy. "Let us go! We do not want to destroy any more!"

The feral one turned toward Beast Boy and Raven, sniffing at them. The grieving Starfire put her hands on the feral Starfire's shoulders. "Friends, we will not harm them," she told herself sternly. "We wish to protect them. Robin will come for them, we must purchase him time."

"Friends," the feral Starfire growled, stalking down the corridor, passing Nightwing once more. "Chosen comes."

He looked down the corridor at Raven and Beast Boy, surprised when Raven was violently sick. The feral Starfire turned around abruptly and returned to Raven and Beast Boy and Nightwing saw the two Starfire's merge momentarily. The dual Starfire knelt down beside her friends and rubbed Raven on the back while she threw up, her other hand on Beast Boy's neck, stroking lightly. "Raven, it will be all right," Starfire whispered softly. "I am so sorry."

The dual Starfire shuddered violently, tearing apart again and the feral Starfire stood and stalked away.

"Starfire," he called softly.

"I am here," she said appearing at his side, her forehead pressed against the wall, her fingertips clawing at it as though she could dig her way out of this nightmare. "I could not bear to watch this again."

"Then this really happened?" He turned to her, surprised that she was neither the grieving nor the feral Starfire. She must be watching her own dream, reliving the moment rather than being part of it. He'd had dreams like that as well, where he'd watched himself relive moments in a dream and had no control over what was done.

"Yes," she replied sadly. She pointed at Raven and Beast Boy, who were now timidly creeping down the corridor. "That happened. I made Raven sick." She pointed at the headless Citadelian. "I believe that occurred also." She looked down the corridor at her counterparts. "I do not know why there is two of me."

"I do," Nightwing said, wrapping his arms around her. "The feral one is the Starfire they created, the one you had limited control over. The grieving one is you, the part that had to watch and couldn't stop it and the part that just wanted to protect your friends. Your mind is seeing that they are separate and trying to show you."

A scream erupted down the corridor and Starfire shuddered, burying her head into his neck. "I do not like this. Please take me away."

Nightwing hugged her tighter and pulled her to their orange cliffs. He rubbed her back, breathing in the crisp air of their desert. "Better?"

Starfire let out a muffled sob, her fingers clutching at his chest.

"Shh, Star. It wasn't you."

"I destroyed so many," she sobbed quietly. "And I could not find the strength to stop. I can still feel them beneath my hands. It was my body, Richard, my hands that did those horrible things, which means that I am also capable of committing those kinds of atrocities. It is a hard thing to bear."

"It's not your fault, Star. They drugged you. You would never willingly choose to take life. They made you that way, forced it upon you. You had no choice."

She pulled her head away, looking into his eyes. "But I did, I did have a choice. And I chose the anger."

He brushed her cheek with his fingers. "If you'd chosen anything else, you, Raven and Beast Boy would be dead. You chose not to sacrifice your friends, to protect them at the cost of yourself. Your friends don't look at you any differently. They all still love you. I still love you. You saved all our lives today. It doesn't matter to any of your friends. Star, you told me to remember you for what you were before. I remember, now you need to do the same."

Starfire burst into tears, hiding her head back into his neck.

She suddenly vanished from his arms and Nightwing forced himself awake to follow her.

He sat up in bed catching a glimpse of her hurtling out their bedroom door. He flung back the blankets and tore after her. He stopped in the room beyond, surprised to see the balcony door still closed, before he heard her being violently sick in the bathroom.

He winced, remembering that she had nine stomachs and entered the bathroom. He placed a hand on her back as she upended her stomachs into the toilet and quietly pulled her hair away from her face.

She sat back some time later, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, before flushing the toilet. He gently helped her to her feet and toward the wash basin so she could clean herself off.

"I am sorry," she said sadly after she had cleaned her teeth.

"It's okay," he said quietly, scooping her into his arms. "That's what I'm here for. To help you get through this."

She wrapped her hands around his neck as he carted them back to bed again. "I love you, Richard."

"Love you too, Star."

TTTTT

A blood-curdling scream erupted into the night air.

Raven snapped awake, leaping from the bed, black energy already flowing from her hands as she searched for Beast Boy.

There was nothing in the room that was out of place, although she could hear a soft growling noise. Her powers snapped the light on. As light flooded the room she saw a green wolf crouched protectively before her; teeth bared and tail between his legs. For a brief moment she thought the scream had come from him.

"Garfield?" she called quietly, dropping her hands and he turned his head and morphed back to normal.

"Wasn't me," he said shaking his head and getting to his feet, looking embarrassed. "Sorry, scared the crap out of me. Thought I was back there for a moment."

Raven nodded, knowing what he meant. "Same here."

Another scream filled the night and someone banged on Raven's door. "Raven!" Nightwing's frantic voice yelled. "Raven, please! I need help!"

Raven dashed for the door, Beast Boy right behind her. She swung it open to see an exhausted Nightwing panicking, with a pale Cyborg heading off two guards that tried to enter the common room.

"It's fine," Cyborg snapped, shoving the guards back out the door. "We'll deal with it."

"I can't snap her out of it," Nightwing blurted frantically, dashing back to his room. "She won't let me in."

Raven ran after him, Beast Boy two steps behind her and Cyborg not far behind him.

Starfire was thrashing on the bed, her body covered in sweat. A look of absolute terror marred her features and her hand were clenched into fists around the blankets.

Nightwing was already crawling back on the bed beside her, grabbing onto her convulsing shoulders. "This is the fifth one tonight," he panted, straining to hold her still. "They're getting steadily worse. The instant she falls asleep she's pulled into another one and she too exhausted to stay awake. I can't get in to pull her out of it."

Cyborg grabbed onto a leg while Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla and grabbed the other one. Raven headed to Starfire's head, placed one hand on Starfire's forehead, the other on Nightwing's. _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_

Raven was suddenly staring into the dead eyes of Nightwing.

She gasped in shock, stumbling backward, only to be caught in a pair of hands.

"Fuck," Nightwing swore, holding on to her arms tightly as he looked down at his dead doppelganger. His double was covered in green liquid and his throat was torn from his body.

Suddenly the dream shifted and the Nightwing doppelganger stood, alive and whole, beside Cyborg before Herald's portal.

Nightwing swung around, pulling Raven out of the way and pressing her back against his chest. She turned her head. Two Starfire's stood before her, one with a feral glint in her eye and covered in blood, the other clean and tears dripping from her face.

The feral one stepped on a Citadelian and threw herself into the air. The crying one screamed in anguish.

The Nightwing doppelganger turned and pushed Cyborg through the portal before standing before it protectively.

The feral one landed, her face twisted into a snarl. She stalked toward the portal.

"Starfire," the double said softly, pulling his mask from his face. "Please, it's me. It's Richard. You know me."

"Please!" the crying Starfire shrieked at her counterpart, trying to interpose herself between them, but the feral Starfire was stronger. "Stop! It is our chosen! We do not harm him!"

The double reached out a hand. "_D'anthe l'ani,_ please."

"Stop! We must stop! We have been waiting for him!"

The feral one stopped before the double, her arm snaking out to clutch him by the throat, dragging him to his knees before her. A tear trickled down his cheek and splashed onto her hand. The crying Starfire beat on the arms of her counterpart, but was unable to break her grip.

Raven sucked in a breath in shock and Nightwing's hands bruised against her arms.

The feral Starfire tore out the throat of the Nightwing doppelganger. He fell to the ground in a shower of green blood emitting a small gurgle as he died.

"NO!" the crying Starfire screamed.

"Fuck," Nightwing swore again, looking green as he watched his own death. "No wonder she wouldn't let me in."

The dream shifted and began again.

Raven turned away, unable to watch again. "How much of that actually happened?" she asked quietly. "And why are there two Starfire's?"

Nightwing frowned and released her. He looked away, his eyes carefully searching the room. "I've been watching this all night. Well, not this part exactly, but what happened to you guys in the Citadel. I have no idea exactly how much of it is true, but knowing Starfire's dreams I can guess. The blood covered Starfire is the one that actually did all the damage, the one that's been drugged and has no control. The crying one is the Starfire that had to watch. She's the one that kept the two of you safe, she's the one that rubbed your back when you threw up." He eyed her carefully looking for a reaction, or an actual confirmation that what he'd seen occurred.

Raven nodded, remembering.

"Starfire has a lot of normal dreams," Nightwing continued. "You know, the ones where your mind makes stuff up. But she also occasionally has what I call 'true dreams'. Vivid dreams of events that actually happened. Sometimes they have small changes in them, like a wishful thinking change, or like she's changing things in hindsight. These are the dreams she's been having tonight and it's hard to tell what those small changes are. Everything happened as you saw right up until she tore…" He swallowed heavily and looked back at his double.

Raven sucked in a breath, rounding on Nightwing. "I saw your face. You didn't even try and stop her. You were going to let her kill you."

Nightwing hung his head, before nodding sadly. "I couldn't leave her like that. Not like that. Better to die with her than leave her."

"Nightwing!" she snapped, ready to launch into a tirade.

He shook his head. "I have no regrets, it worked. She came back. You weren't supposed to find out. I didn't think she remembered either, but I guess she did cause her mind's warped it into something that never happened."

Raven frowned, deciding to deal with his actions later. Right now they needed to help Starfire. "How do we stop it?"

Nightwing looked around the room as the crying Starfire screamed in denial once more. "We find the real Starfire."

Raven narrowed her eyes, pointing at the two Starfire's in the room. "They aren't the real Starfire?" she asked frowning when Nightwing shook his head.

The dream changed and began again and Nightwing raised his voice. "Starfire!"

Raven became aware of a soft chanting sound at the same time as Nightwing. He swung around; leaping over the bodies on the ground heading to a cowering Starfire that was pressed up against the wall, her knees hugged up to her chest. Raven tried to fly after him, but found her powers unable to work. Shaking her head she picked her way through the bodies after him.

Starfire was chanting the same word, over and over again, her hands pressed against her ears and her eyes squeezed shut. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Nightwing dropped to his knees before Starfire, touching her gently on the shoulder. She scuttled away from him, without opening her eyes or pausing in her chanting.

"I can't use my powers in here," Raven muttered as she crouched beside him.

Nightwing nodded absently. "Hers never worked either, not sure why." He reached out his hand for Starfire again. "Starfire, it's me. This is a dream, it never happened."

Starfire whimpered and shook her head. "He is dead. I have killed my Richard. Please let me die too."

"Star, my blood is red, not green. You're dreaming. Your mind is making it up." Nightwing glanced at Raven and gestured for assistance.

"It's true Starfire," Raven said softly. "He's not dead."

Starfire's eyes cracked open slightly and she peeked at them. "Truly?"

"Truly," Nightwing said, holding out his arms for her.

"No!" Starfire screamed, catching sight of the Nightwing double falling to the ground. She kicked out at them, scampering away once more.

"Star, stop, it didn't happen, I promise."

Starfire continued to scream, a loud piercing shriek of terror, her eyes plastered on the dead Nightwing, her fingers clawing at the wall as she tried to escape.

Raven turned to look at the dead Nightwing and frowned, looking back at the live one. "You have to change the dream."

"Can't," he replied sadly. "I can't take her from here unless she lets me touch her."

"No," Raven snapped. "Change the dream. Show her what really happened."

Nightwing frowned and turned to look at her. "I've never done that before."

"You've never been able to change your own dreams? Direct them?"

"Well, yeah I can do that. I've just never tried changing her dreams."

"No better incentive. It can't be good for her to continually see that."

Nightwing grunted and closed his eyes in concentration.

The dream swirled and changed.

The vicious Starfire stood before the kneeling Nightwing double, her hand on his throat. She bent at waist, her face going to the double's neck, sniffing.

The real Starfire stopped screaming, her eyes wide with fright.

"Male," the feral Starfire growled, before straightening up. "Chosen." The feral Starfire shuddered and her hand dropped from the double's neck. The green glow of the feral Starfire's eyes died and she reached up a hand to touch the double's cheek. "Richard."

The dream churned and melted as both Raven and Nightwing were flung from it.

Raven sucked in a gasp of breath as she opened her eyes by Starfire's bed.

Nightwing was cradling a sobbing Starfire in his arms and she clung to him as though she believed he was going to disappear any moment.

Cyborg and Beast Boy sat at the other end of the bed, their expressions bleak.

Raven reached out a hand and placed it on Starfire's shoulder. "I'll give her a dreamless sleep spell, just so she can actually get some sleep."

Nightwing nodded. "Thanks, Raven," he muttered as Starfire suddenly relaxed in his arms, her arms dropping limply to the bed, her head lolling backward. He carefully placed her back on the bed and tucked the blankets around her.

Raven waited patiently while he fussed with the blankets before she smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" he complained, rubbing his head and looking at her ruefully. "What was that for?"

"That was for being an idiot. Don't you ever do something like that again!"

"What'd he do?" Cyborg asked, frowning.

"Doesn't matter," Raven snapped, getting to her feet. "He knows what he did and he won't be doing it again, will he?" she growled, glaring at him.

Nightwing shook his head, cringing away from her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, before her expression softened, seeing the dark rings of exhaustion under his eyes. "You should get some sleep too, do you want a dreamless one as well?"

"Would you?" he asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. "Hurry up and get comfortable, or you'll be falling off the bed asleep."

Nightwing slipped under the blankets beside Starfire, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her back to his stomach. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"Goodnight, Nightwing," Raven monotoned, placing her power filled hand on his head, before she looked up at the two remaining Titans. "Anyone else?"

TTTTT

He does not know.

He does not understand how close he came to destruction. By her hand. Another second, a flinch of muscle, a twitch, any movement but the tear that splashed on her hand and it would have been his lifeblood spilling onto the cold floor.

And that is something I cannot live with.

He believed I did not remember the resignation on his face as she squeezed his neck.

He believes I did not hear that last heartfelt plea to take him too.

She destroyed so many and she attempted to destroy him.

And that is something I cannot live with.

I know this will hurt.

I know this will not change what has happened. I can never bring back those lives she took.

I can never make him look at me the way he looked at her. But I must try. She must never be allowed to harm another again. No one should ever have that much power within one body.

I will take my warrior soul and shatter it. I will take the part of me that is her so far down and bury her so deep that she can never escape. She will never hurt him again.

Because that is something I cannot live with.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Nightwing stood in the open door of their bedroom, leaning with his back against the door frame watching Starfire. She was curled up on one of the armchairs in their room, the blankets pulled around her until only her face could be seen. She'd been staring at the same spot on the wall for at least an hour now. The uneaten tray of food still sat on the floor.

"No change?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

Nightwing glanced over at him. "No."

Beast Boy sighed sadly. "Want me to sit with her for a while? Give you a break?"

"I'm not exactly sitting with her now," he said rather miserably. "But yeah, go on in. I might be overcrowding her or something like that. You're probably the least invasive of all of us."

Beast Boy frowned. "I'm what now?"

"He means, get your animal ass in there, jump on her lap and purr," Raven told him, sounding stern.

"Oh. Right." Beast Boy changed into a cat and nipped into the room. He walked up to Starfire meowing quietly, his tail twitching. He reached her chair, placed one paw up on the blanket and raised himself up on his back legs, stretching up toward her as he meowed once more.

Nightwing held his breath until Starfire finally moved. Her arms crept out of the blankets and gathered the green cat into her arms. She pulled him up and onto her lap before she started stroking him absently.

Nightwing looked over at Raven. "I don't like this, I don't like this at all."

She nodded. "I know. Give her time. It's only been three days. It's going to take her a long time to get over this."

"She needs to eat."

"We can't force her."

"Why not?" he muttered and Raven cast him a withering look. He scowled back before sighing and dropped his eyes. "Has she said anything to you at all?"

Raven echoed his sigh. "No."

"Me either. She's said nothing since she had those dreams. Her mind's closed down. She's barely even looked at me. She doesn't react when I touch her. If it wasn't for your sleep spells she wouldn't even be doing that."

"Look, she's been severely traumatized, she almost died, she thought she'd killed you. That was the step that took her over the edge. It was too much for her to deal with all at once, so she's retreating. If this is what she has to do to cope, then this is what we let her do. Until we can figure something better out."

He huffed in frustration. "You were there with her the whole time and you haven't had the sort of delayed reaction she's had. You saw the kinds of things that happened, why aren't you staring vacantly at the wall?"

"I'm not Starfire." She frowned and tried to explain. "Only the four of us know exactly how bad it was in there, the other Titans, Cyborg included only saw her kill two. Both Beast Boy and I already know an evil exists inside us. Mine from my father, his is that were-wolf thing. We have both comes to terms with what lies within and we both agree that if we were in her situation, we would have done the same thing. It's hard, but we understand. And she did not hurt us. Not once. She protected us with every ounce of her strength. That's what we choose to remember." She sighed sadly. "Beast Boy has nightmares and I can't sleep. But we'll get over it."

Nightwing sighed and reach out and touched her lightly on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Raven. I've been so wrapped up in Starfire that I didn't think about the two of you."

Raven nodded and Nightwing was surprised when she moved in for a hug. He brought his arms around her hesitantly and rested his chin on her head.

"As it should be," Raven murmured softly into his chest. "She's the one hurting the most. Beast Boy and I are helping each other through this and its only making us stronger. But Starfire has never done anything remotely like this before. She's never harbored evil inside. And somehow through all the badness, she remained Starfire. She didn't torture; she didn't kill any innocents. Believe me, there were a few servants and slaves down there that she turned away from. I think that if it had of been me, I would have been more ruthless, more brutal. Better that she did what she did than submit to what they wanted her to do."

Nightwing looked at her, his eyes unreadable. "Maybe you need to tell her this, not me. It could help."

Raven nodded, her arms tight on his waist. "I intend to, once she opens up a bit. Lets us in."

Nightwing looked back at Starfire who had turned her head toward the door to look at them blankly, her hand still absently stroking the green cat on her lap. "At least she's letting Beast Boy in."

Raven's mouth twitched to a smile and she lifted her head off his chest to look at him. "I don't know how you can stand her in there with her hands all over my boyfriend."

Nightwing blanched, before scowling at her. "That wasn't nice."

She grinned wickedly before sobering. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," he said sharply.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "No, you're not."

"It doesn't matter how I'm doing. She's the only thing that matters. I'll be alright as long as she is."

"Nightwing, you can't hide behind your worry for her. You need to deal with what happened too."

He dropped his arms to his side, releasing her but she hung on. "Raven, drop it."

"No."

He snarled and bared his teeth at her. "I let those fucking monsters get their hands on her again. She was counting on me and I failed her. I am _never _going to forgive myself for that. Everything that she went through is my goddamn fault. Is _that _what you wanted to hear?"

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault but the Citadels. They did this to her."

Nightwing leant his head back onto the door frame and he brushed away the tear that betrayed him. "She thinks we'll turn on her because she killed. Because it goes against everything I stand for, that the Titans stand for. I can't make her see that it doesn't matter, because I know it wasn't her. I know how out of control she was; it was leaking over to me the whole time. I know how much it killed her to destroy those monsters. I saw the self-loathing in her eyes in her dreams. I can't make her see that I don't care because I'm just too damn ecstatic that she's still alive."

Raven rested her head on Nightwing's chest again. "She'll be al lright, Nightwing. She will. She has to be. It's just going to take time that's all."

His arms came around Raven again and rested his chin on her head, keeping his eyes on Starfire. "Oh god, I hope so. I just… I want my Star back."

Starfire blinked at him and something shifted in her face but Nightwing wasn't sure what.

Fyria dropped down to the balcony, carrying Cyborg, who in turn had his arms filled with pies. He turned and smiled at Fyria, talking with her softly for a while before she lifted into the air once more. Cyborg turned and walked toward Nightwing and Raven, glancing at them curiously as they hugged.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow at the pies in Cyborg's arms.

"Zorkaberry pies," Cyborg said, answering the unasked question. "You want her to eat, right? Well I figured we might have better luck if we all went in there with her favorite food and ate with her. Fyria made these up for us. Said they were Star's favorite and if we keep talking about them, she might try some. She said it's worked before."

"Can't hurt to try," Raven said, pulling away from Nightwing. "Nothing else is working. Maybe she just needs a carefree environment for a while."

Nightwing shrugged and stepped away from the doorway. "Okay."

"Yo!" Cyborg cried lumbering into the room and dumping the armload of pies on the small table by the window. "Pie!"

A green cat popped out from within the blankets, changing back into Beast Boy on the floor. "What kind of pie?" he asked his eyes shining, before he pulled a face. "It's not meat is it?"

"Is there any other kind of pie?" Cyborg asked innocently as Raven and Nightwing crossed the room to join them.

"Course there is," Beast Boy retorted. "_Hello_! Best pies are the fruit ones. Like apple, or blackberry, or peach. Rhubarb is nice."

"Pfft," Cyborg snorted tossing Beast Boy a pie. "That's not pie, that's dessert. You have those with ice cream. 'Sides, this is zorkaberry pie. When on Tamaran, do as the Tamaranians do." He crammed a pie into his mouth, grinning goofily at Beast Boy.

Nightwing grabbed a pie and passed it to Raven, who sat on the other armchair in the room, while he grabbed another pie for himself. He slouched on the floor at the base of Starfire's chair, his back against it and caught the fork that Cyborg tossed to him. He stabbed the fork into the pie and cut out a large piece before he stuffed it into his mouth. "Hmm," he said, swallowing the piece. "This is nice pie." He eyed the room carefully. "And no Mother Mae-Eye appearing… so, I think I'll have another bite."

Raven cut herself a delicate piece of the pie as she balanced the pie tin on her knees and daintily ate a bite.

"That's not how you eat a pie, Raven," Beast Boy said, grinning, his mouth dripping with pink zorkaberry juice. "You gotta guzzle it!"

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I've never guzzled anything in my life and I'm not about to start now. Pies like this need to be savored. Who made these ones again, Cyborg?"

Cyborg gulped loudly as he swallowed another bite. "Fyria. I've heard she makes the best zorkaberry pies on Tamaran."

Starfire stirred.

Nightwing took another large bite of his pie before stacking his fork once more. "I agree, these are the best pies on Tamaran. Hey Star, wanna bite?" He leaned his head back so he could see her, holding his stacked fork aloft. She blinked down at him. "No? Okay, more for me," he said as he dropped the fork toward his mouth.

She moved so fast he nearly missed it and suddenly his fork was empty of pie.

"Oh, lookie here," Nightwing said, blinking at his fork in mock surprise. "I must have dropped my pie." He dug out another forkful of pie and stuffed it in his mouth.

Starfire moved again, placing on foot on the floor beside Nightwing. He grinned and winked secretly at his carefully watching friends as he took another bite of the pie.

Starfire's other foot came down to the floor.

He picked up another fork full and smacked his lips together exaggeratedly, holding the fork out in front of his mouth.

Starfire's head came over his shoulder and her mouth closed over the fork.

"Oh, do you want some, Star?" he said mildly as she slid off the seat and onto the floor to kneel beside him, pulling the blankets down with her. She eyed him and took his offering of pie.

Nightwing carefully fed her the remains of his pie, with Cyborg and Beast Boy creating idle chatter about computer games and somehow started another meat and tofu battle. He surreptitiously reached for another pie once his was finished and fed that to her as well.

She was on her third pie when she suddenly sat back and looked at him and Nightwing saw a flicker of her old self in her eyes. She sighed and sat down beside him, her back to the chair and placed her head on his shoulder. "That was devious."

Nightwing helped himself to a bite of pie, feigning indifference even though his heart was quietly rejoicing. "What was? If you don't want pie, that's fine by me. All the more for us."

"Got that right," Beast Boy exclaimed, wiping his face on his arm.

"Eww, that's just gross," Raven complained, curling her lips in disgust.

Beast Boy grinned cheekily, leaned over the distance between the two of them and planted a wet kiss on her lips, coating her face in pink juice.

Raven scowled at him, before picking a pie up with her powers and smashing into his face.

Cyborg cracked up laughing and ended up with a pie in the face for his troubles.

The corner of Starfire's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Think that's funny do you?" Cyborg retorted, tossing a pie at Starfire. She ducked out of the way.

It hit Nightwing in the face. He blinked up at Cyborg, pink juice dripping down his chin, small chunks of pastry plastered onto his face, zorkaberries in his hair.

A tiny giggle escaped from Starfire.

"Right," Nightwing said, snatching up a pie, holding it over Starfire's head.

She eeped and ducked out of the blankets, crawling away. He grabbed her ankle and spun her, so she flopped on her back. He straddled her, one knee on either side of her legs, holding them still and one hand on the floor by her shoulder before he dumped the pie on her face.

She spluttered, wiping the pie from her eyes and off her nose before a ghost of a smile caressed her pink lips. He chuckled at her, before noticing the position they were in. She noticed as well and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, arching her head up to meet his.

He captured her lips, forgetting their friends were just meters away and settled down on top of her, slowly exploring her mouth and tasting the tang of zorkaberries.

"Can't I just take one more pie?" he heard Cyborg whisper from the doorway to their room and he glanced up at the door without removing his lips from Starfire's.

"No," Raven hissed as she shut the door securely behind them.

Nightwing's eyes slid shut one more and he lost himself in her embrace, determined to stay like this for however long she let him.

She stiffened beneath him, her lips suddenly freezing in place and he pulled away startled. Her face was stark white and shining with sweat and her eyes were tightly closed.

"Star?"

"I cannot," she said, her voice tight with terror. "Trapped."

A flash of understanding surged through him and he grabbed onto her shoulders and rolled them so he was lying on his back and she was on top. He stroked her back gently waiting for the terror to leave her face.

She slowly relaxed against him; before scooting down slightly so she could rest her head against his chest, curling up against him.

"You okay?" he asked after a while as he continued stroking her back.

When no answer was forthcoming he angled his head around so he could look at her face. She was staring vaguely off into the distance one more. He sighed and wished floor wasn't sticky with zorkaberry juice as he settled down to stay there for a while, content to be holding her at least.

TTTTT

Starfire and Nightwing sat on the balcony edge to watch the sunset over the deserts of Tamaran. Nightwing had one foot up behind Starfire's back, the other dangled over the edge precariously and his arm draped around her shoulders. Starfire simply sat there with her hand clasped quietly in her lap staring vaguely off into the distance and Nightwing knew she had retreated into herself again.

Raven stood on the other side of Starfire, leaning on the balcony with her elbows.

He rubbed Starfire's shoulder gently as he watched the orange Tamaranian sun dip lower into the sky. She turned her head to him, seemingly surprised to find him there.

"Robin?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home now?"

"Soon, Star," he said quietly. "Galfore wants us to remain here a while longer."

_Xhandal_ was over, there were no more contenders, not that it mattered anymore. There was supposed to be some sort of ceremony, but he didn't really care.

Galfore and Blackfire had lead Tamaran to war with the Citadel. Nightwing suppressed a sigh. He didn't know much beyond that, didn't want to know. Starfire was his concern now. But Galfore had wanted Starfire to remain on Tamaran, just until there was no more threat of the Citadel snatching her again. And Nightwing was going to honor that. As much as he wanted to take her home, he knew she wouldn't be able to heal properly there. There would be Titan alarms to attend, battles to endure. She needed the space and the freedom to heal. They all needed that.

She blinked and shook her head as if to clear it. "I apologise, I should remember that you are no longer Robin."

He chuckled. "Seeing as it's your fault, then yeah you should. It's okay, I don't mind."

She looked back at the sunset and he saw her eyes glaze once more.

"Why did you make the shift to Nightwing?" Raven asked quietly after a time.

Nightwing glanced at her behind Starfire's shoulders. "Why'd you make the shift to white?" he countered, safe in the knowledge that she wouldn't answer.

"I admitted to being in love," she said quietly.

Nightwing's jaw dropped. To actually hear her admit it was incredible. Beast Boy must be ecstatic. "That's great news, Raven. I'm happy for you."

Raven rolled her eyes, a blush spreading across her face. "Yeah, me too."

Nightwing frowned. "But, you've worn white before and you haven't been in love."

Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"You wore white after you opened that portal," he said trying to explain.

Raven sighed. "White for me has always meant I was free of my father's influence. He can't stand love, hence the white uniform."

"Well, I think it suits you," he said returning his attention to the sunset.

"So does your uniform change," she replied tartly. "Going to share why, now?"

"It was meant to be a betrothal gift," Starfire quietly said, startling them both. "Once Robin had completed the _xhandal_ I was planning to gift it to him. I had hoped that Nightwing would be a natural step for Robin, but…"

Nightwing's hand clutched Starfire's shoulder and he moved his other hand across her stomach and placed his chin on her other shoulder. "Didn't turn out that way. Star told me about it just before that drug took hold. It was meant to be her last gift."

Raven cringed and looked away. "Sorry, my bad."

"Don't worry about it," Nightwing replied, looking at her from behind Starfire's shoulder. "I wear it with pride, would have done so no matter what."

"I believed I was going to die," Starfire said softly. "Right up until the release, I believed I was going to die. There was pressure inside of my chest and so much pain, so I pushed. Once I had begun pushing, I could not stop until there was nothing left."

Both Raven and Nightwing froze, eyeing her cautiously.

"Perhaps it was selfish of me but I wished to leave something of myself behind," she continued quietly. "Something happy, untainted by what I was about to do. And I did not want Robin to find the suit after I had gone and always wonder. I hoped that perhaps the gift would lessen the pain of my passing."

Raven and Nightwing were silent, sharing a concerned glance at each other. This was the first time Starfire had spoken openly about what happened and neither of them wanted to interrupt her.

"Raven?" she said timidly, dropping her head and gazing at her hands.

"Yes?"

"How can you still wish to be my friend after everything I have done?"

Raven chose her words carefully, knowing that what she said would either set Starfire on the road to recovery, or break her for good. "Because we know it wasn't really you. Beast Boy and I saw the real you surface enough times to know that the one that did all the bad stuff wasn't you. You rubbed my back when I was sick, you petted Beast Boy. We were never afraid of you. You turned a blind eye to the servants and slaves in your path. You didn't torture, you didn't maim and you didn't chase after those that tired to escape. Everything you did was done with the least amount of suffering you could manage, no matter what it cost you. One hit and it was over and only to those that stood in your way. Starfire, you protected us, even though you were lost beneath the drugs they had given you, you protected us. That's what I remember. That's what Beast Boy remembers. That's what you should remember too."

"It is hard," she said softly, raising a shaking hand to her eye level. "With these hands I have taken life. On Tamaran, I am to be celebrated. But Earth heroes do not take life. If I have taken life, I cannot be a hero. If I am not a hero, what am I?"

"You are Koriand'r, hero of Tamaran," Raven said, taking Starfire's shaking hand in her own. "You are Starfire, hero of Earth. Each of us has a darkness inside of us. I have the darkness that my father gave me. I have learned to deal with it. I lived my whole life knowing I was going to be responsible for the destruction of our planet. I survived, just like you have. And I am still a hero, just like you are. The Citadelians did that to themselves, the instant they gave you that drug, they signed their own death warrants. You were not responsible. Beast Boy and I can see that. I know that doesn't change what happened and its going to take you a long time to get over it. But Starfire, we love you. That hasn't changed a bit."

Starfire covered her face with her hands and burst into tears.

Nightwing pulled her to his chest. "Shh, Star, it's okay."

_Oh Richard, _she whispered into his mind and his heart almost burst with joy at finally hearing her mind voice again after so long. He had not heard it since that small weak voice bade him to go to her cliff top. _I did not believe that they would still care for me._

_I told you they would Star. Everything's going to be all right, you'll see._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The door to the bathroom clicked open.

Raven looked up from her book as Starfire entered the common room and frowned slightly. She wandered into the room, smiling briefly at Raven before heading to the balcony. Raven reached out with her senses and studied her friend before sighing.

Nothing had changed within her; she was still very unhappy and very lost. Raven wished for the umpteenth time for a way to find their Starfire again. Nothing they had been trying was working. She smiled for them, but it never reached her eyes, she might giggle ever now and then, but never the laugh they loved so much. She talked to them, but there was a certain vagueness and sadness in her voice that Raven couldn't put her finger on. Something had changed within Starfire, something had broken, and Raven wasn't sure her friend would ever be the same again.

Beast Boy came out of her room, his hair sticking out every which way and yawned tiredly. "Morning Rae," he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Raven placed her bookmark in her book to look up at him. "Morning Gar, sleep well?"

He shrugged. "No nightmares last night, so yeah I guess so. Did you actually get some sleep?"

Raven nodded. "About six hours. Dozed a lot."

He chuckled and messed up her hair. "Let me guess, you're still going to blame it on me snoring, aren't you? Well, at least you got some sleep. Anyone in the bathroom?"

"No," she replied, casting him a playfully dark glance as she fixed her hair. "Nightwing's in Cyborg's room with him and Starfire's on the balcony."

Beast Boy frowned, his hand lingering on Raven's shoulder. "How's she doing today?"

Raven shrugged and allowed her gaze to shift back out onto the balcony at Starfire. "Don't know. Haven't spoken to her yet."

Beast Boy sighed and squeezed her shoulder. "I'll go take a quick shower and then head down for some food. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, was waiting for you. I'll see if Starfire wants to come, see if we can't get her to eat something substantial today."

Beast Boy nodded and disappeared into his room to gather some clothes. "Okay, won't be long."

Raven sighed and placed her book on the sofa beside her. She got to her feet and stretched before heading over to Cyborg's room. "Guys," she called softly through the open door.

Cyborg and Nightwing turned from the computer to look at her. "Morning, baby doll," Cyborg called cheerfully.

"Morning," she replied, raising her eyebrows at the endearment. "Beast Boy's having a shower and then we're heading down for breakfast. You in?"

"Yeah sure," Cyborg said with a swift nod.

Nightwing nodded too. "Sounds good. I'll see if Star's awake-"

"She's on the balcony," Raven said, interrupting him with a wave of her hand. He blinked at her in surprise, obviously he hadn't known she was awake. "I'll go and talk to her. You keep doing whatever you're doing."

Raven paused on the edge of the common room to look at Starfire before sighing. She was losing weight and was starting to have this frail, sunken appearance. She was standing with her back to Raven, her face lifted toward the sun. Her arms were limp by her side but her fingers were spread as wide as they could go.

Raven drifted silently up to float beside her friend, watching in interest. Starfire's eyes were closed and her hair was waving softly in the morning breeze.

"Morning Starfire," Raven said softly.

Starfire jumped, her eyes snapping open in fright and she reeled towards Raven, her hand held before her to ward of a blow. She blinked and seemed to come to her senses, dropping her hands. "Greetings Raven, you startled me."

"So it would seem," Raven said. "Sorry. What were you doing?"

Starfire scuffed her boot on the ground. "The green energy we have inside is gathered from the sun. I depleted my supply and have been attempting to restore it." She sighed. "It is normally a very quick process but I have been having difficulties in recharging."

Raven nodded. "Some things take time. Maybe your body is not ready to gather the energy again. It could still be trying to heal from that release."

She shook her head. "I simply cannot feel the energy inside me anymore." She sighed. "Perhaps you are right and it will take time. Bumblebee is coming today, is she not?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at the topic change. "Yeah, she and Silkie should be arriving after lunch. It should be fun."

"I am looking forward to it as well," Starfire replied.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure? Cause we can postpone it if you like."

Starfire shook her head. "I am fine."

Raven stifled a sigh. "We're all heading down to breakfast soon. Will you join us today?"

Starfire went rigid and Raven knew why. She was having difficulties with crowds of people, especially Tamaranians who wouldn't leave her alone the minute they saw her. She was a huge hero now to her people and they were constantly badgering her for stories about the Citadel. The Titans had been able to shield her from them so far, as one look from Nightwing usually sent them running.

"It would be really nice if you would. There's hardly anyone in the Communal Hall anymore; they're all too busy. Please Starfire."

"Dudes!" Beast Boy called from the middle of the common room. "Who's up for breakfast?"

Raven turned to look at him as he walked onto the balcony to join her. "That was quick."

"Yeah, well, guys don't take very long to get ready," he said cheekily, draping his arm around her. "It's you girls that hog the shower."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Up for breakfast?"

Starfire swallowed. "I-"

Both Beast Boy and Raven narrowed their eyes at her waiting for whatever excuse she could come up with today to not eat.

"Morning Star," Nightwing said as he walked up to them and gave Starfire a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Greetings Richard," she said softly, smiling at him and Raven saw her eyes light up for the first time that day.

"How about some breakfast? I'm starved," he said with a smile and Raven felt a sudden surge of relief. Starfire hadn't turned Nightwing down yet. He didn't play his lover card too many times, in case she did start declining him, but when he did Starfire went along with whatever he wanted, as long as he made it seem that she was doing him a favor.

Beast Boy tugged Raven by the waist, leading her off toward the Communal Hall for some breakfast. Raven glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Nightwing move closer to Starfire and pull her in for a hug.

TTTTT

Nightwing tightened his grip around Starfire's waist as they approached the Communal Hall, hearing the clattering of plates of food beyond the door. Cyborg surged ahead and Nightwing knew he was checking out how many people were present within the hall.

Cyborg paused briefly, peering through the slit in the door before swinging it open and Nightwing sighed in relief. There obviously weren't too many people in there at present and he hoped they could be in and out before word got out that Starfire was out of their rooms.

The chatter of the few Tamaranians in the room ceased the instant Starfire entered.

Starfire stiffened in his arm and Nightwing squeezed her waist reassuringly. She looked at him and gave him a wobbly smile.

Cyborg trotted off to the buffet of jiggling Tamaranian delicacies that stood against the wall and quickly began loading up three trays of food. Nightwing led Starfire over to where Raven and Beast Boy were already seated in a secluded corner.

"Glad you could join us," Beast Boy said with a huge smile on his face. "They've got some stuff with zorkaberries in it today. It must be the season for them."

"Zorkaberries do not have season, Beast Boy," Starfire quietly said, sitting down on the bench opposite him.

He shrugged and took a bite of the jelly like substance.

Cyborg planted a heaped tray of food in front of Starfire. "Here you go, little lady. Dig in," he announced before passing another tray to Nightwing.

She picked up a fork and prodded the food carefully and Nightwing found himself holding his breath until she ate a bite. Breakfast was conducted in relative silence, no one wanting to disturb Starfire as she ate in case she stopped and all of them knew how much she needed the food.

Whisperings begun around them and Nightwing looked around, his fork poised above his tray. There seemed to be more Tamaranians in the room now, all of them looking in their direction. He cast a worried glance at his friends; each of them, besides Starfire, was also glancing around the room nervously.

The rush started without warning. Tamaranians with their hands outstretched seeking to touch their hero, the savior of Tamaran. She who had taken on the Citadel and survived to tell the tale.

Cyborg surged to his feet, his arms outstretched as he tried to stem the tide of Tamaranians blustering toward Starfire, but he wasn't fast enough. Several hands got through, grabbing at her shoulders, pulling at her hair. A shudder rippled through Starfire and she cried out in terror, her hands flinging up to her head to protect herself as she curled into a ball on the seat.

Nightwing threw his arm over her, drawing her head under his chest to shield her, one hand reaching across the table toward Raven. He felt Raven grab on and they were enveloped in her raven form and deposited back in their common room.

He could feel Starfire shaking beneath his hands as they exited Raven's cloak.

"They're getting more aggressive," Raven muttered darkly. "I don't think we should risk that again. Is she ok?"

Starfire bolted from under his arms and dashed into the bathroom. A heart wrenching moment later he heard her throwing up. He placed a hand over his eyes. "You're right. It's not worth the risk. She'll eat in here now," he said as he followed her into the bathroom, gently closing the door behind him.

TTTTT

The computer blipped as Cyborg deliberately lost control of his car, crashing it in the most hilarious way possible. Starfire giggled for him, but it somehow seemed forced.

Cyborg glanced sideways at Starfire, who was sitting companionably beside him on the bed. "Are you sure you don't want to have a go Star?" he asked. "I could use the practice. BB seems to be kicking my butt a lot lately, especially since he had all that time to practice when his leg was mending."

She smiled for him. "I am sorry, Cyborg, perhaps Nightwing would be a better gaming partner for you."

He slung his arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "Nah. I like to spend some time with you, even if you just want to sit there. We can watch a video if you want."

"I am enjoying watching you practice," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder briefly.

Cyborg chewed his lip thoughtfully before returning his attention to the game console.

TTTTT

Nightwing looked up from the computer he'd set up on the table in the common room as Blackfire dropped down to the balcony, looking rather exhausted. There was a bandage covering her left eye and a slice on her cheek. It had been a week since the Citadel incident and this was the first time Blackfire had come back to visit. She'd been so engrossed in the war effort that she and Galfore had no spare time.

Nightwing got to his feet to greet her as she limped into the room. "You okay?" he asked as she approached.

Blackfire nodded. "Yeah," she muttered and flopped down on the sofa, propping her leg up on the small table in front of it. "Hard battle. Galfore's being tended to by Fyria so I thought I'd come and see how Kori was doing."

"Gar, don't forget that Bumblebee is arriving soon. Let me just check on Starfire, then we can-" Raven said as she came out of her room with a book in one hand and a ball of yarn in the other. She stopped suddenly at the doorway when she saw Blackfire and Nightwing, quickly hiding the yarn behind her back. "Nightwing. Blackfire. Hi. Um... would you like me to heal you?"

Blackfire blinked at her in surprise. "Would you?"

"Sure." Raven gave her a small smile as her green kitten bounded around her feet. Beast Boy suddenly noticed they had company and shifted back looking rather sheepish.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. Yarn?

Raven turned and quickly tossed the book and ball of yarn back into her room, closing the door behind her and looked at Nightwing warily before crossing the room to Blackfire. "How goes the war effort?" she asked as she removed the bandage from Blackfire's eye.

Blackfire shrugged. "Difficult to say. Kori certainly did a lot of damage to the Citadel; it's making things easier for us. There are several other planets in the Vegan system that have joined our forces and we're having difficulties coordinating everything. Nightwing, you coordinated that attack on the Citadel really well, I don't suppose that you-"

"No."

"We could really use-"

"Not interested."

Raven finished healing Blackfire's eye and moved to the cut on her cheek. "We need to be with Starfire."

Blackfire gave a sharp nod before she looked around the room. "Where is Kori?"

"In with Cyborg playing games," Beast Boy said, heading that direction. "I'll get her."

Blackfire blinked. "She plays games?"

"Watches more than anything else," Nightwing muttered with a heavy heart. She used to do more than watch.

"Anywhere else that needs healing?" Raven asked quietly.

Blackfire pointed to the leg propped up on the table. "Ankle. I think I sprained it."

Raven nodded and shifted her hands to Blackfire's ankle.

"Sister," Starfire said softly in greeting, her voice dull as she walked into the common room, while Beast Boy quietly closed the door behind her, remaining in Cyborg's room. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," Blackfire said, turning her head. "How are you doing? Sorry I haven't been to see you, troubles of war and all that."

"I'm done," Raven said, getting to her feet. "Just be careful with the ankle for a while."

"Thank you, Raven," Blackfire said. "I appreciate it."

Nightwing snagged Raven's arm before she could disappear back into her room. "Go and check on Galfore for me, would you?" he whispered quickly and she gave a sharp nod before disappearing into her room. He heard the cry of her raven form screech from behind the closed door.

Starfire sat on the sofa opposite Blackfire. Nightwing ran a hand through his hair, wondering if he should leave them alone to speak. He didn't really want to leave Starfire alone, but he didn't want to intrude either.

Blackfire leaned forward on the sofa and said something rapidly to Starfire in Tamaranian.

"Please use English, sister," Starfire said, glancing at Nightwing with those sad eyes of hers before patting the seat next to her. He stifled a sigh of relief and crossed to her side.

Blackfire spoke again in Tamaranian as Nightwing sat beside Starfire and he recognised his name. He raised his eyebrow at her but decided to remain silent.

Starfire took his hand and pulled it onto her lap, playing with his fingers as Blackfire spoke. When she had finished, Starfire raised her eyes to Blackfire. "Because I will tell him everything you say whether you wish me to or not. I truly do not wish to speak of him. I have forgiven you. Cannot that be enough?"

Nightwing dropped his eyes when he realised exactly who Blackfire wanted to talk about.

Blackfire was insistent. "You really need to deal with what he did to you, Kori."

Starfire's hand clenched around his painfully. "I already have, sister. I have known for years what you have only just discovered." She looked at Nightwing and his heart broke at the weariness in her eyes. "The actions of our father may have brought me much pain but it has brought me the greatest happiness in my life. I would never have gone to Earth and met Nightwing if it was not for him." She sighed and looked back at Blackfire. "It is not me that must deal with his actions but you. Your hatred of me ran very deep and you cannot understand how I can forgive so easily. But I do forgive you. Please leave it at that."

Starfire released Nightwing's hand and stood, walking towards their room and closed the door behind her.

"Nightwing, what's wrong with her?" asked Blackfire softly, her eyes on the closed bedroom door.

Nightwing sighed. "She's not coping very well with what happened at the Citadel, that's all. She's not sleeping; she's not eating. She's sad all the time; I haven't heard her laugh in ages. She barely speaks and when she does she sounds so drained. What she said to you was the most I've hear her say all day. She needs space and time to heal and you dredging up the past isn't going to help. She really has forgiven you." He glanced sadly over his shoulder at their door. She just has to forgive herself now.

"Sorry, I'm glad you're okay and all but I really need to check on her," he said as he got to his feet to follow her and was surprised to find the door locked. _Star?_

_Please leave me alone._

_I can't do that, sweetheart. _He flicked his finger, pulling out the lock pick from his glove, quickly unlocking the door and entered their bedroom. Seeing her standing by the window looking out into the world he quietly closed the door and crossed the room to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Star?"

"I truly would like to be alone, Richard."

"I know," he replied softly. "But I'm the meddling sort. Won't take no for an answer."

She sighed sadly and relaxed in his arms. "I am weary."

"Of what?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged. "Just weary. Tired. Drained. It is very hard to remain present. I am just finding it difficult."

"I know, baby," he said, placing a small kiss on her neck. "I know. I can see. Would you like me to contact Bumblebee and ask her to come tomorrow instead?"

She shook her head. "Raven has been looking forward to this and I would like to see my Silkie."

"If you're not ready, Star-"

"Richard, please stop worrying about me."

"I like to worry about you. Besides, I happen to think I'm cute when I'm worrying." He tickled her stomach, trying to entice a giggle from her.

She smiled at him before sighing. "I know you are just trying to assist me. You are all just trying to assist me. And you are all trying so hard that sometimes I feel I am letting you all down."

"You're not letting anyone down, Star. We love you. We'll always be here for you when you need us. These things just take time that's all."

She nodded sadly. "Perhaps I should try to sleep until Bumblebee arrives."

"That would probably be a good idea."

"Will you stay with me?" she asked timidly.

"Always."

TTTTT

A portal opened in the middle of the common room and Bumblebee burst through, a happy smile on her face. She carried an assortment of bags in her arms, which she proceeded to dump on the sofa in the common area and dashed back through the portal provided by Herald. She reappeared a few seconds later carrying Silkie and a stack load of pizzas.

"Aww yeah!" Cyborg cried when he spotted the pizza.

She frowned at him. "Who said these were for you, Sparky?"

"Aww man, that's totally unfair. You can't bring all that stuff here and not have some for us guys too!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should have asked her to bring some."

Beast Boy's eyes went all starry. "You're gonna share some with me aren't you, Rae?"

"Says who?" she asked dryly, before raising her voice. "Starfire! Bumblebee and Silkie are here!"

The door to Starfire and Nightwing's room swung open and Starfire walked out. "Bumblebee," she said quietly while Silkie wiggled in Bumblebee's arms trying to get it its master. "It is glorious to see you."

Bumblebee smiled. "Yeah, sure. Take your pet before I drop it."

Starfire scooped up the worm, rubbing its stomach affectionately and somewhat sadly. "Greetings, my little _bungorf_."

The worm warbled at her affectionately.

"So, we doing this or what?" Bumblebee asked as she held the pizzas above her head so Beast Boy couldn't reach.

"Oh, just give them their share, Bee," Raven muttered as she picked up the numerous bags on the sofa with her powers and floated them into Starfire's room.

"Yes!" Beast Boy and Cyborg cried happily as Bumblebee handed them half of the stack.

"That's so you'll leave us alone," Raven said. "No spying. We'll know."

"Yeah sure, whatever," Cyborg said, already stuffing his face. "Not like Nightwing ain't gonna share what's happenin' in there anyway."

"What?" Bumblebee exclaimed as she entered the room behind Starfire. Nightwing was lounging in the corner of the room in an armchair with his back to the bed; his knees hooked over the one arm of the chair, quietly reading a book. "What's he doing here?"

"You'll see," Raven said, pushing Bumblebee into the room and closing the door. She grabbed an old Robin cloak and stuffed it in the crack underneath the door.

Bumblebee grinned wickedly. "We getting a strip tease?"

"Not likely," Nightwing muttered as he turned the page.

"Nightwing has promised to sit in the corner and not say a thing, or we'll do his hair and paint his nails too. He's not even going to listen to what we're saying, are you, Nightwing?"

"Yes, mom," he muttered quietly.

Raven huffed at him before floating Bumblebee's bags to the center of the room, placing them next to the bed.

Starfire took a pizza box from Bumblebee and went over to Nightwing. He smiled at her, marking his place in the book with a finger and touched her lightly on the hip. He lifted his hand from her hip to scratch Silkie affectionately. She passed him the box and leaned in for a quick kiss before she walked back to Raven and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee placed the remaining pizza boxes on the bed before rummaging around inside one of her bags. "Okay," she said, holding up a thermos and a bottle of mustard. "Herbal tea for Raven, mustard for Star and soda for me."

"I thank you, Bumblebee," Starfire said quietly, getting onto the bed and placing Silkie beside her before taking the offered bottle.

"And," Bumblebee continued, pulling out three small bottles of nail polish and passing them out. "I also have a whole bunch of mud packs for later and some hair styling stuff."

"Glorious," Raven droned quietly, taking a bite of pizza.

"So, how you doing, Star?" Bumblebee said quietly.

Starfire exchanged a glance with Raven. "I am… recovering," she replied slowly.

"Good to hear. So tell me about this _xhandal_. Any cute Tamaranian guys you could coax back to Earth?"

Starfire cocked her head in thought. "None as cute as my Nightwing," she said, her voice soft. "But there were several that would be deemed as attractive by Earth girls."

Raven snorted. "Yeah, like Plyzn."

Starfire actually giggled. "I would not wish Plyzn on any woman."

Bumblebee raised her eyebrows.

"Think, sumo wrestler in tights. Not attractive," Raven muttered .

"Eww," Bumblebee said with a shudder. "Thanks for the mental picture."

"And he would not stop eating, not even in battle. It was very disturbing," Starfire included, pulling off her boots and placing them beside the bed. She opened the pink nail polish bottle and began painting her toes.

Bumblebee snorted, kicking off her own shoes and picking up the yellow nail polish. "Any cute ones?"

Starfire pointed her nail polish brush at Raven. "Beast Boy competed and he is cute."

"Really?" Bumblebee asked, swinging her head to Raven. "What happened?"

Raven pulled off her boots and reaching for the black nail polish with her powers. "There was a contender called Rundn, who took a creepy interest to me. There was a confrontation in the halls and he basically called Beast Boy out."

"Beast Boy did the kicking of the butt," Starfire said. "He was magnificent."

Raven gave a small sigh of contentment, her eyes glassy as she remembered. "He really was very good, wasn't he."

"So, have you done the dirty with Beast Boy yet?" Bumblebee asked with a grin.

"Done the dirty?" Starfire asked curiously while Raven went bright red.

"Yeah," Bumblebee replied cheekily. "You know, bumped uglies, burying the bone, stuff the-"

"Enough Bumblebee," Raven said sharply. "Don't corrupt Starfire."

Across the room Nightwing began to choke. "Oh my god," he called after he'd hacked up the piece of pizza he'd been eating. He craned his neck to see them. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Bumblebee scowled at him. "What's he got, some sort of listening device on us or something?"

Raven frowned at Starfire who blinked mildly back at her.

Bumblebee huffed and stood. "Come on, let's go into Raven's room. We can chat in peace."

"It's fine, Bee," Raven said with a sharp look over at Nightwing. "He's going to be really, really quiet if he wants to stay in here isn't he?"

Nightwing nodded, returning to his book. "Mouse-like."

"Girl talk is meant to be kept between girls," Raven said quietly to Starfire, while Bumblebee frowned in confusion.

"But I do not understand-"

"She's talking about sex."

Starfire cocked her head and studied Raven and Bumblebee for a moment. "Is it customary on your planet to speak of the private actions between a couple?"

"Aww come on, Star, don't be a prude," Bumblebee said gleefully, sitting back down. "You and Nightwing must have done it loads of times. Spill, inquiring minds want to know."

Starfire frowned and inspected the nail polish on her toenails, before putting the nail polish away for the moment. "I do not believe that it is any of your business."

Bumblebee sulked. "That's the whole point of girl talk. Swap stories and stuff. You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "So, obviously there's something to tell about Herald, or you wouldn't be asking us about our love lives. I hadn't realised you two were that serious yet, haven't you guys just started dating?"

"Indeed," Starfire added. "Last 'girl talk' session you said you were still at the 'crush' stage and Herald did not know of your feelings for him."

"Hey, how'd this turn around to me? I asked first."

Raven sighed. "Okay, fine. Tit for tat. You ask a question, then you'll have to answer one of ours, okay?"

Bumblebee grinned again. "Fine with me. I'll go first."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised. Shoot."

"How far have you and Beast Boy gotten?"

Raven shrugged. "We've made out a bunch of times. He's slept in my bed, nothing more."

"Really?" Bumblebee asked in surprise. "When was that?"

"You've had your question. My turn, what's going on between you and Herald?"

Bumblebee's eyes twinkled. "He takes me places I've never been before. He's really very handsome underneath that cowl of his. I just feel special when I'm around him, you know? It just seems like it's going a little quick that's all."

"Quick how?" Raven asked.

Bumblebee tisked. "That was one question. My turn again. When did Beast Boy sleep in your bed?"

"He slept on my bed in cat form on the night of Nightwing's injury and he's shared my bed in human form since… um…" She glanced at Starfire, who paled and hung her head.

Bumblebee looked between the two, frowning. "Wait a sec, Nightwing got injured?"

Raven nodded, keeping her concerned eyes on Starfire. "One of the contestants cheated and stabbed him in the back. Wasn't a fun day." She reached over and took Starfire's hand. "Starfire, it wasn't anything you did, okay? Remember that. We just don't want to be alone."

Starfire took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. "I am fine," she said.

Raven narrowed her eyes before turning back to Bumblebee. "Quick how?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "I'm not sure. It just seems quick, y'know. We're already making out and groping above the clothes. I guess I just wondered how long it took you guys to do that."

"I'm not sure we're the best ones to ask, Bee," Raven said carefully. "I'm new to emotions, Beast Boy and I have been going really slowly. And Starfire's a Tamaranian. They do things differently."

"But Nightwing's human. Star, you guys have been going out for years, how long did it take the two of you to do anything?" Bumblebee frowned, seeing the vacant look in Starfire's eyes. "Star?"

Raven snapped her eyes to Starfire, before clicking her fingers in front of the alien girl's face. "Nightwing," she called. "She's gone again."

Nightwing carefully marked his page in the book before crossing the room to scoop Starfire off the bed. "Excuse us, ladies," he said as he took her back to his corner and settled her on his lap.

Raven looked back at Bumblebee. "That's why he's here. He brings her out of these the fastest."

"What's wrong with her? She sounds so sad. I though she was recovering."

"She is," Raven said, glancing at the corner once more. "It's just going to take a while that's all. She retreats into her own mind for a while and comes back when she's feeling stronger. She gets a little panicky if she comes out and he's not there. I don't think they've been out of each other's sight for long since… well… It won't last; she'll be back soon. How long have you and Herald been a couple? We've only been gone a couple of weeks and the two of you were getting cozy last time you were here."

"I sort of blurted out my feelings for him in the heat of battle. He came to help us with a criminal that was capable of teleporting. Was quite embarrassing, Speedy and Aqualad won't let me hear the end of it." She sighed. "It's really difficult being the only girl in a team of boys."

Raven snorted. "You should try living with Cyborg. His favorite pastime is to spy on Nightwing and Starfire so he could interrupt them when they start to kiss. Consequently, they don't do it where he can catch them any more. He tried moving to Beast Boy and I, never worked like he wanted."

Bumblebee chuckled. "He really is the overbearing older brother type isn't he. Maybe we should start inviting the other girls in the Titans along to these things. You know, solidarity in numbers."

Raven cracked a smile. "You'd probably get better answers about sex out of Jinx anyway."

Bumblebee laughed. "I'm sure Kid Flash is the fastest boy alive."

Both girls exploded in giggles.

"I apologise," Starfire said quietly, sitting back on the bed. Nightwing quietly picked up his book and began to read again.

"That's ok ayStar," Bumblebee said as she contained her laughter. "I think it was your turn to answer a question."

"Oh?" she answered with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, you and Nightwing have been together for years, how long did it take you to do anything besides kiss?"

Starfire blinked in surprise. "Years? Nightwing and I have only been a couple for ten months."

Now it was Bumblebee's turn to be surprised. "Really? Wow, I always thought you'd been together longer than that, the two of you always seemed so close."

"Nightwing's thick that's all," Raven muttered.

Starfire frowned at her.

"Well, he is," she said defensively. "We could all see it, Titans East could see it. The only one that couldn't was him."

"Perhaps it was not Nightwing who was the thick one," Starfire said quietly. "Perhaps if I had understood Earth ways better, or had explained Tamaranian ways to him. Tamaranians do not kiss."

Both Raven and Bumblebee looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"My people have the ability to learn any language through lip contact. We do not kiss to display affection."

"Really?" Bumblebee asked. "What do you do instead?"

"We touch," Starfire replied with a faint blush.

"Ahh," Raven said thoughtfully. "That's why there was that rule, no offworlders could touch you. And that's why you told me to… er…"

Starfire nodded.

"Oh my god," Bumblebee said with a cheeky grin. "You've been flirtin' with us all these years! Starfire, the big tease!" She fell back on the bed, erupting in laughter.

"What?" Starfire blurted, her eyes widening.

Raven smiled. "She's having a go at you Star. You're the most touchy-feely person we know."

Starfire huffed and picked up the pillow and clobbered it over Bumblebee's head.

"Hey!" Bumblebee cried, rather loudly and cast an evil grin in Nightwing's direction. "You ripped my shirt! I thought we were saving the naked pillow fight for later!"

Nightwing's shoulders hunched over.

Bumblebee continued laughing, while Starfire frowned at her.

"That was not nice," she said, glancing over at Nightwing, who relaxed his shoulders and returned to his book.

Bumblebee's laughter subsided to a chuckle. "Planning on giving him a private screening later, hmm?"

"If that was my plan, I certainly would not be speaking of it with you."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Bee. It's not healthy."

"Aww, you two ain't no fun."

TTTTT

"Did you have fun today Star?" Nightwing asked as they prepared for bed after Bumblebee had returned home. He peeled off his black shirt and dumped it on the pile of dirty clothes in the corner, pausing to scratch idly at the scar on his back.

"It was enjoyable," she said, running a brush through her hair. "It was truly wonderful to see Bumblebee again. Even I found it very difficult to remain present, I am very glad that I was able to have the fun with my friends."

Nightwing stifled a sigh. He'd known that. He'd heard the tremble in her laughter the one time she'd laughed. He'd heard the dullness in her voice even though he hadn't listened to the words. He'd seen the vagueness in her eyes every time he'd glanced over his shoulder to check on her. She was painstakingly erecting this fake persona to cover up what she was going through and presented it to their friends. But he could see it. He could see how hard she was trying to appear normal even though she was still hurting. That part of the old Starfire remained dominant, the one that would protect her friends, even at great cost to herself. But he knew that this facade couldn't last long, it would come tumbling down.

He was just glad that she hadn't tried to do the same thing to him.

Her arms wrapped themselves around him from behind, running her fingers over his bare chest. She kissed the back of his shoulder before kissing her way up to nibble his ear. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into her embrace. She hadn't been this open with her affection toward him since before the Citadel, not including that drug induced romp in the bathroom. She must have had a good time with Bumblebee and Raven and he was glad. Perhaps his Starfire was beginning to return.

Her lips brushed his ear and he shuddered in delight. "I am sorry that Bumblebee teased you so much."

Nightwing stilled. "Do girls really have naked pillow fights?"

"Oh, yes," she replied, cheekiness creeping into her voice. "All the time. We even practice the kissing on each other."

Nightwing swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Really?"

Starfire giggled, slowly running her fingers along his chest as she removed her arms from around him. "No. Bumblebee asked me to relay that if you asked."

A puff of breath escaped his mouth although his heart warmed at the sound of her giggle. "That wasn't nice."

She ran her fingers over his bare back as she headed for the bed. "I believe you did the asking for it."

He snorted and kicked off his boots before placing his mask on the cupboard. "Whatever."

"Richard?"

"Hmm?" he replied looking over at her only to be hit in the face with a pillow. He peeled the pillow off his face and looked at her. His jaw dropped.

Starfire was kneeling on the center of the bed with another pillow in her hands, completely naked, with a small alluring smile dancing on her lips. "I do believe I owe you a 'private screening' as Bumblebee did say."

A hopeful grin leapt onto Nightwing's face. "Oh yeah," he drawled, launching himself at her.

It wasn't until she was moving above him, with him deep inside her and his hands on her breasts, that he saw the same vagueness in her eyes that he'd seen her give their friends.

She was making all the right noises, all the right movements, but she wasn't there. She was giving him what she'd thought he needed and that wasn't what he needed at all. He'd been quite content to wait until she was ready and now she was trying to pull the wool over his eyes too, offering up this fake Starfire. This was not what he wanted; this was never what he wanted. She'd said no more sacrifices and now she was sacrificing her body to him.

He wanted to tell her to stop; he wanted to tell her this wasn't right. But he could already feel his pulse quickening as his body responded to her fake little moans and the fake way she pushed down upon him to pull him deeper. He was trapped beneath her and there was nothing he could do. A surge of anger and self-loathing flowed through him as his body betrayed him.

Afterward she had curled up on her side and gone to sleep, as though nothing was different and he'd headed to the shower to allow the water to wash away his pain.

_**

* * *

**__**  
**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

A small beeping noise echoed through the room and Beast Boy rolled over, his eyes tightly closed, waving his arm vaguely for the alarm clock. His hand met with something warm and soft. He frowned, feeling around curiously, wondering what it was.

"Um, Garfield," Raven's voice said quietly, as the beeping sound stopped. "Whatever it is you think you're feeling for, that's not it."

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at his hand in horror. He had his hand on Raven's breast and she was looking at him curiously with one eyebrow raised.

He snatched his hand away, his face burning in embarrassment. He cringed, squeezing his eyes shut, expecting an explosion of epic proportions any moment. "Oh god, Rae," he spluttered hastily. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean… I would never… You know that-"

"It's fine," she droned quietly. "Its sort of understandable actually, I mean, we are sharing a bed now and all."

He peeked open an eye. "Really? You're not going to kill me?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "No."

"Why not?"

She rolled over onto her side, propping her head up on her on a bent elbow, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "What do you mean why not? Would you like me to kill you?"

He bounced on the bed until he was lying on his side, copying her position. "No. It's just that… well… um… It's always been very difficult to get you to open up and stuff and I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you or anything like that."

She gave him a half smile. "Did you sleep well?"

He frowned slightly at the change of topic. "Yeah. No nightmares again. You?"

She nodded. "Don't remember waking up once."

He smiled at her. "You must be getting used to my snoring then. Hey, I never asked last night, did you, Star and Bee have fun yesterday?"

She smirked at him. "Fishing for information, are we?"

Was he that transparent? "No," he said, trying to sound innocent. "Just wondering."

"We painted our nails, did our hair and talked about boys. That's all Bee was really interested in doing. Starfire and I just tend to follow what she wants. Makes it easier."

"You talked about boys? Which boys?"

That smirk appeared on her face again. "Jealous?"

He shrugged and tired to feign indifference.

She continued to smirk at him and got out of bed before gathering her clothes for the day. She paused at the door. "Just in case you hadn't noticed, Gar. I didn't remove your hand then. You did." She opened the door and was gone before Beast Boy could react.

TTTTT

Raven smiled quietly to herself as she sat on the sofa reading her book. She'd really thrown Beast Boy for a loop. He'd been casting her embarrassed and half-hopeful looks for most of the morning. He and Cyborg were in Cyborg's room playing games but every now and then she'd catch him looking over his shoulder at her through the open bedroom door, a dreamy expression on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Nightwing asked darkly as he sat at the table working on his computer.

Raven frowned and lowered her book, studying Nightwing closely. Something had changed in him overnight but she wasn't sure what. "What's wrong with you?"

He didn't look at her and Raven found that strange. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh." If Nightwing didn't want to talk, she wasn't going to make him.

The door to Starfire and Nightwing's room opened and Raven saw Nightwing tense as Starfire walked out carrying a sleeping Silkie in her arms. She cocked her head and lifted her book again, pretending to read as she studied the pair, gently unfolding her powers to have a closer look.

Starfire was still the same. Very sad, very heart sore, with that sense of vagueness and pain that no one seemed to be able to break. She'd acted like she'd had a nice time last night with Bumblebee, but perhaps that was all it was, an act. But something had hurt Nightwing deeply, right down to his core and Raven wasn't sure what that was.

Starfire came to stand behind Nightwing and placed her hand on his shoulder. He angled away from her and pretended to fiddle with one of the cords behind the computer. Hurt splashed across Starfire's face and she moved away.

Beast Boy bounded out of Cyborg's room. "Hey Star!" he said in greeting. "Wanna come play? Cyborg's trying to cheat again."

"I am not!" Cyborg's bellowed voice from inside the room. "He's the one cheatin', Star. We need a referee!"

Starfire cast a sad glance at Nightwing's stiff back before nodding. "Of course."

Raven waited until Starfire had entered Cyborg's room before she stood and walked to Nightwing. "What the hell is your problem today?" she snapped. Something might have hurt Nightwing, but he certainly shouldn't be taking it out on Starfire. She didn't need that kind of thing right now.

He continued looking at the computer. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Raven's eyebrow's arched. "Try this, Starfire just walked in here and you didn't even look at her or talk to her."

Nightwing stood up abruptly and walked into his room and Raven heard the lock snap behind him. She frowned as she stared after him.

TTTTT

Beast Boy pounced.

The small mouse he was chasing was jerked from his claws and he skittered along the floor after it, his hind legs and tail wiggling in anticipation.

Starfire giggled quietly as she dangled the mouse tantalizingly out of reach and Cyborg's heart leapt at the sound. Raven looked up from her book at the giggle before a small smile crossed her face and she placed the book on the sofa beside her before sliding herself off and sitting on the floor opposite Starfire.

Cyborg leaned over the edge of the sofa, watching as Raven and Starfire began tossing the small toy mouse between each other. Beast Boy scooted frantically after it, leaping into the air, his paws flailing wildly as he tried to snag his toy. It was rather funny to watch and Cyborg laughed under his breath and grinned at the trio.

He glanced out onto the balcony where Nightwing stood, one foot placed up on the balcony edge, his hands resting on his knee as he looked out onto Tamaran. Something was wrong with him, had been wrong with him since this morning. It was like he'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed. He was snappy, he couldn't look anyone in the eye properly, and he hadn't touched Starfire today. It was like he was going out of his way to distance himself from her.

Had something happened at the girl's night yesterday? Starfire certainly seemed much better now; she was smiling a lot more, her eyes seemed brighter somehow. There was still an underlying sadness within her, but Cyborg honestly thought she was getting better.

He turned back to look at Starfire once more, seeing her cast a glance out onto the balcony, pain and confusion flashing briefly in her eyes.

Cyborg gritted his teeth. Whatever was wrong with Nightwing, he'd just have to get over it.

He straightened and walked out of the common room to Nightwing's side. "Man, what the hell are you doing out here? Starfire's in there and she's actually laughing and you're brooding out here by yourself."

Nightwing stiffened. "It's not really her," he said quietly.

Cyborg frowned. " 'Course it is," he said. "Who else would it be?"

Nightwing looked down at his hands as he open and closed his fists. "I don't know. But Starfire would never… she just wouldn't… its wrong on so many levels… I told her it could never be like that between us… and she went and did it anyway… I didn't want that, never wanted that from her, and I hate myself for letting her."

Cyborg's frown grew deeper. "Man, you're not making any sense."

Nightwing's shoulders slumped. "Doesn't matter," he mumbled.

"If it doesn't matter, then get over it," Cyborg snapped.

Nightwing raised his head and looked at Cyborg, his eyebrows raised.

"Dick, Starfire is in there. She's giggling. She's playing. She's smiling. She's finally having a good time and showing signs of recovery. And you know what I'm seeing? I'm seeing her worrying about you. I'm seeing her glance out here every five seconds, a pained expression on her face. She doesn't need that. Whatever it is you _think _you're going through, suck it up and get over it. Right now, your top priority should be that little lady in there, not your sorry ass."

"It's not that easy," Nightwing said sadly, turning his head away.

"_Make _it that easy. She needs you." Cyborg grabbed Nightwing by the shoulders and spun him to face the common room. "Look at her. She's a shadow of what she once was, but she's here. She's alive. You need to cherish that. She needs time to heal and you distancing yourself from her, for whatever reason you think validates that, is only hurting her more."

Cyborg gave him a small shove and Nightwing looked ruefully over his shoulder at him before leaving the balcony, Cyborg following behind. He watched as Nightwing crossed the room and sat down beside Starfire, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He watched Starfire turn to Nightwing, her lips caressing his name and her eyes light up.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. More lovey-dovey stuff and he was responsible for it.

TTTTT

Fyria pottered around her kitchen, humming to herself under her breath.

"What are you so happy about, _d'anthe l'ani_?" asked her husband as he lumbered into the room.

She smiled for him. "It is good to have both you and Kom home. I worry for you both."

He grunted at her. "I fear it will not be for long. I must meet with my_ A'ninl_ again tomorrow so that we can coordinate an attack on the Citadel with the other planets that wish to join our cause."

She nodded as she pulled several zorkaberry pies from the oven.

Galfore brightened. "Ahh, zorkaberry pie."

Blackfire poked her head through the door. "Zorkaberry pie?"

She wrinkled her nose at them. "They are not for you. They are for Kori and Nightwing. Or have you forgotten that they are joining us for dinner tonight?"

Galfore's eyes widened. "I have to share?"

"Yes," she replied tartly. "And remember, I do not want either of you speaking of the war at the dinner table."

Blackfire sighed as she crossed the room to sit beside Galfore. "I don't understand why Nightwing won't help us. He has a brilliant tactical mind."

"And he is very skilled in the way of the warrior, he would be a valuable asset. Why his knowledge of battle alone-"

Fyria slammed her spoon down on the bench in the middle, startling both Blackfire and Galfore. "Kom, did you ask Nightwing to join in this war?" she asked, her voice hard.

Blackfire nodded, eyeing the spoon carefully. "Of course. We could really use his help."

Fyria snarled, letting her fiery nature that bubbled under the surface out. "Do neither of you ever listen to Kori? Do you not read her communications ,Galfore? Nightwing does not kill. _Never _has. Is vehemently against it. It has been hard enough on the boy that Kori was made to do it, hard enough on the both of them, let alone asking him to assist in the destruction of the Citadel. Nightwing took on the Citadel with his team and they did not kill a single one of them did they, Kom? Be thankful that he is allowing her to stay on Tamaran while she recovers, for if it were up to me, I would have taken Kori away from this place as soon as possible. Tamaran has only ever brought her pain." She poked her finger at Blackfire. "And do not ask him to participate in this war again, in any form."

Blackfire nodded meekly. "Sorry Fyria."

Fyria humphed and turned back to her cooking. "Kom, please go and set the table. And Galfore, you need to go and wash."

Blackfire nodded, escaping from Fyria's anger quickly while Galfore sighed. "How is Kori doing?"

Fyria echoed his sigh. "She is so very sad. I did not ever think it possible for Kori to be so unhappy."

Galfore nodded. "She did a lot of damage to the Citadel. It must be hard for her to deal with. Koriand'r has never embraced Tamaranian way of war and the necessity of death." He sighed and lumbered to his feet. "I will go and wash, call me when they arrive."

TTTTT

"Star?" Nightwing called softly as he entered their room, clipping his jagged cape around his shoulders. "Are you ready to go to dinner?"

He found her sitting on the bed, staring vacantly at the floor, looking very lost and alone. He sighed and crossed the room to kneel before her. "Star?"

She blinked down at him. "Why were you so angry with me?" she asked softly.

He winced. Cyborg was right; whatever pain he was in because of what happened between them last night, he shouldn't have been taking it out on her. She didn't need it. She probably didn't even realise that he saw the difference in her, the vagueness in her eyes, this fake persona she was erecting. He would take the pain he was feeling, all the anger at himself and the self-loathing from using her like that and bottle it away and concentrate on helping her heal. After all, he was better at wearing masks than she was. "I wasn't angry with you, Star. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting today. I didn't sleep very well last night and I guess it made me grumpy."

She looked at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers. "You are the un-grumpy now?"

He gave her a smile and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm the un-grumpy now." He stood up and kissed her on the forehead. "Ready for dinner?"

She wrapped her hands around his waist, pressing her cheek to his stomach and held on tight. He felt his heart catch. He'd done it again. He was never going to learn was he? He was just going to keep hurting her through his stupid actions. He needed to start to think before he acted around her. "Star, I'm sorry," he said softly, running his fingers through her hair and stroking her back. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I am the o and k," she replied quietly, looking up at him and smiling. "I just wanted a hug."

He grinned. "Well, come up here and I'll give you a proper one. And then we really have to go."

She smiled and stood and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair and feeling her arms on his back. He wasn't going to trust himself in bed with her anymore, not until she started flying again at least. But that didn't mean he shouldn't hold her, or touch her or love her. She thrived on affection and he was going to shower her in it, he was just going to be careful which affection he gave her.

He gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth, not taking her invitation when she opened hers for him before he broke away and led her from the room. He pulled her out onto the balcony, jumping up on the edge and reaching a hand down to pull Starfire up beside him. "We'll be back later," he called to Raven who was sitting on the sofa reading her book again.

She nodded vaguely. "Have fun."

He spread the jagged edge of his cape wide. Starfire's arms encircled his neck, her body pressed up against his front. "Ready, Star?" he asked, picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

She nodded, resting her head against his neck. "I am prepared."

He leaped over the edge of the balcony, activating his boots and soared into the air. He loved this thing, it wasn't as nice as Starfire's flight but it was a good alternative. Starfire's arms tightened around his neck. The only down point of his rocket boots and cape was that he had to use his whole body to fly, he couldn't hold on to her.

Blackfire was waiting on the balcony for them when they arrived. "Finally," she said when she saw them. "Fyria made zorkaberry pies and she wouldn't let us have any until you got here."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, his hands on Starfire's hips as she untangled her legs from his waist. "Oh yes, we must not keep you from zorkaberry pies."

Blackfire wrinkled her nose at him. "You know, you could have just asked me to come and get you."

"No fun in that," Nightwing replied. "It's not often that I get to fly Star around. Besides," he continued as he unsnapped his cape. "This thing totally rocks."

Starfire gave him a small smile before looking back at Blackfire. "Greeting, sister."

"Hi sweetie. How'd that girl's night of yours go?"

"It was very enjoyable."

"Koriand'r!" Galfore's boomed voice in greeting from inside the suite. "Nightwing, welcome to our home."

"Good to see you Galfore," he said with a smile as Starfire pulled him into the room. It was a large lounge room, very similar in design in the one the Titans were staying in, but he hardly had time to look at it before Starfire dragged him into a kitchen.

Fyria turned from the large stove at the opposite end of the room and smiled brightly. "Kori, Nightwing, welcome."

"Hi," he said shyly. He'd barely had time to speak with Fyria, he'd been so wrapped up in Starfire, and even on the few times she'd visited they had only said a few words to each other. He glanced around. This kitchen was huge and reminded him of the kitchen in the Manor. Somewhat more homely and comforting though.

"Kom said there was zorkaberry pies," Starfire said, planting herself down on a stool and leaning on the large bench in the middle of the room.

Fyria laughed. "They are supposed to be for after dinner, Kori, but very well. You may have one now."

"Hey, why does she get one and not the rest of us?" Blackfire whined as she walked into the room, plopping down on a stool as well.

Galfore come in behind her, sitting on the huge stool next to Starfire. "Yes, it does seem rather unfair."

Nightwing changed his grip on his cape as he hovered by the door; unsure where he should stash it until it was time to go back to their rooms. Starfire glanced over her shoulder at him, before beckoning and patting the empty stool beside her. He crossed quickly and sat down beside her, draping his cape over his leg for the time being.

"Well, now," Fyria said as she placed two pies in front of Starfire and Nightwing. "That all depends. Did you bring your manners to the table today?"

Galfore's eyes narrowed at her. "What are these manners of which you speak woman?" he drawled. "I require pie!"

Fyria raised an eyebrow at him while Nightwing's brow furrowed.

"You require pie?" Fyria asked, drumming her fingers on her lips, before reaching out to smack Galfore's fingers as he snuck them towards Starfire's pie.

"May I have a pie please, Fyria?" Blackfire asked, an innocent expression on her face.

Fyria considered her. "Of course you may have a pie," she said as she placed one before Blackfire. Blackfire crossed her eyes and poked her tongue out at Galfore before she began to scoff it.

"Woman! Pie! I am the Grand Ruler of Tamaran and I demand pie!"

"You are a _smya blegog _and you do not deserve pie!"

Starfire choked on her piece of pie. Galfore thumped her on the back before he turned his eyes back to Fyria. He yelled something out at her in Tamaranian and she responded heartily, returning to the stove to stir whatever was cooking.

Galfore pushed back from his seat, the stool falling to the ground behind him and yelled something else out at her, jabbing his finger into the palm of his hand. He strode around the room to stand beside Fyria, dwarfing the woman with his bulk.

She said something mildly to him and he turned and retrieved a saucepan, handing it to her calmly before he began to roar again and wave his arms around. She floated up and poked him in the nose with her spoon before roaring something back.

Nightwing cocked his head in confusion and tried to make himself insignificant. This was a different side of Starfire's family that he was seeing. Were they going to start having a domestic in the middle of the kitchen? Should he be worried? _Star, what's going on?_

Starfire began to quietly giggle beside him and Blackfire burst into laughter.

"Galfore, Fyria, you are scaring Nightwing. Cut it out," Blackfire laughed.

The two of them turned to face him and he felt his heart leap into his throat.

"We apologise," Fyria said, her eyes twinkling merrily and Nightwing instantly recognised the look. Starfire got the same gleam in her eyes whenever she was being cheeky.

Starfire lay her hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "They are doing the flirting."

Nightwing's breath escaped him in a rush and he rubbed a hand over his face.

Fyria crossed the room to him, took the cape from his lap and placed it on the bench, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him roughly to his feet. "I have not yet had a proper look at you," she said, looking him up and down and he suddenly felt like he was a piece of cattle being sized up. "We have always had other things that concerned us. This new outfit you wear fits you very well," she said with a gleam in her eye. "Why do you always wear that mask?"

Nightwing was taken aback at her frankness.

"Fyria, I have spoken to you about this," Starfire said softly.

"Yes, but I have already seen his face without the mask on, just never in any detail. And I am still curious about the colour of his eyes."

"Fyria," Starfire said warningly.

"They're blue," Nightwing said and Starfire looked at him in astonishment.

Nightwing peeled off his mask, stashing it in his utility belt before he looked back at Fyria. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"What a glorious colour," she exclaimed with a sly grin at Starfire. "They are just like the sky. No wonder Kori is so taken with you."

Starfire eeped. "Fyria! The colour of his eyes has nothing to do with it. I did not even know what colour they were until he-" she broke off and went bright red.

Fyria laughed and returned to her cooking.

_You did not need to do that, Richard, _she sent quietly.

_I know, _he sent in return and kissed her hair before sitting down beside her once more. _But I wanted to. _

TTTTT

Nightwing stood on the balcony looking out at the night sky of Tamaran while he waited for Starfire to finish talking to her sister.

"The stars are very beautiful," Fyria said, coming to stand beside him. "I imagine they would be very different that the ones back on Earth."

Nightwing nodded. "It's nice seeing a different sky sometimes, but I'm starting to miss the one back home."

"I thank you for allowing Kori to stay on Tamaran. I have missed her."

Nightwing shrugged. "She needed to be with her family."

"There is something very wrong with her is there not?"

Nightwing stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"There is a certain… absence in her eyes. She does not shine through as clearly."

He turned to face her, relief suddenly flowing through him. He wasn't being paranoid; there really was something different. "I thought it was only me seeing it. Its like she's missing a part of herself."

Fyria placed her hand on his shoulder. "She has spoken to you of her time in the Citadel, yes?"

"Bits and pieces. I know she went there when she was eleven, and came back to Tamaran when she was fourteen after she killed a Master. I know her father tried to send her back."

Fyria nodded. "When she came back when she was fourteen I saw the same absence in her eyes. No one else was able to see it, indeed Galfore said I was imagining things. It did not last long then and I hope it will not last long now. But she is very sad and I am worried for her. I am glad she has you to turn to during this time. She had no one last time. I have been watching her very closely tonight. Whenever she has been feeling sad or distressed she has been doing this." Fyria lifted her left hand and rubbed the thumb against her ring finger.

Nightwing nodded. "I've seen her do that too. She rubs her engagement ring."

Fyria cocked her head. "Engagement ring?"

"It's an Earth tradition," he said quietly, glancing over at Starfire. "When we get married we give each other rings. An engagement ring is a promise of marriage, something that a guy will give to a girl. I competed in the _xhandal_ for her but I wanted to do things right by Earth traditions too."

"Like this 'kiss' that you do as well, that is another Earth tradition?"

Nightwing blushed. "Yeah. Kissing is our way of displaying affection."

Fyria reached out and grabbed his chin, placing her lips against his. His eyes widened in fright and he went rigid. She moved away and cocked her head in confusion. "What is wrong?"

He felt the blush creep down over his neck. "Um…usually we only kiss our chosen or… what did she call it… claimed on the lips. Family and friends tend to kiss on the cheek." A thought struck him. "And guys don't generally kiss each other."

Fyria nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I apologise. I simply wished to display the affection for you. I did not mean to embarrass you."

He rubbed the back of his neck and ducked his head. "S'okay," he mumbled quietly.

"It is interesting. You know many languages."

He blinked in surprise and looked back up at her. "Oh… right… yeah I guess I do."

"I am ready to go," Starfire said as she walked over to him.

"I have been learning the human way of displaying affection," Fyria announced with a wicked gleam in her eye and Nightwing felt himself going red once more.

Starfire raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yes. It is very interesting, this kissing. I shall have to try it with Galfore." She leaned over and kissed Starfire on the cheek. "It is a less painful way of displaying affection."

Starfire eyed Nightwing and he couldn't bring himself to look back at her. He scuffed his boot on the ground.

"Goodnight Starfire, goodnight Nightwing," Fyria said as she walked over to Blackfire and Galfore. "It was wonderful having you both here."

"Goodnight Fyria," Starfire replied, before she stood in front of Nightwing, her arms winding around his neck. _Is there something that you wish to tell me?_ she asked cheekily, her eyes twinkling.

He picked her up so she could wrap her legs around him before spreading his cape wide and launching them off the balcony. _No._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Nightwing watched Starfire speaking quietly to Galfore, Fyria and Blackfire.

" 'Wing, you should change your name to Hawk," Cyborg muttered.

"Huh?" he replied, glancing over at his friend.

"I mean, BB can turn into them and all, but you're watching Starfire like one. You're supposed to be helping me prep the T-Ship, remember?"

"Oh, right," he said, turning his attention back to the task at hand. "It's just-"

"Dude," Beast Boy said from his seat, sitting on his hands. "Stop worrying. She's gonna be fine. She's not zoning out any more, right?"

"Not so much. And she's not having so many nightmares either. It's just… It's been three weeks and she hasn't flown. She's not herself." How could he explain to them this pretend Starfire he was seeing? How could he make them understand she was only hurting herself by remaining cut off like she had been? But they couldn't understand, they'd been conned by the persona she'd offered them, lulled into believing that everything was okay simply because they wanted the old Starfire back. At least he knew he wasn't being paranoid as Fyria was also seeing it.

"Nightwing, your constant worrying about her is not helping her," Raven said from her seat. "Of course she's not herself. You can't expect her to get over something like this with a snap of your fingers. She'll fly when she's ready."

Starfire wrapped her arms around Fyria and Blackfire in goodbye before Galfore escorted her to the T-Ship and helped her into her seat.

"We shall see you in a few months, my little _bungorf_," he boomed quietly.

"Goodbye, Galfore," she replied, placing the headphones over her ears. "I shall miss you. And please be careful, Tamaran cannot afford to lose you in this war."

He touched her lightly on the head. "I will do what I must, little one. For the safety of Tamaran. Travel well." Galfore nodded toward Nightwing before retreating to a safe distance.

"Got everything?" Nightwing asked quietly, closing the hatches on the T-Ship and encasing each Titan in their own bubble.

Starfire held up Silkie to the window so the worm could see. "I am prepared."

"Okay then," he replied, launching the ship into the air. "Off to Wayne Manor."

"Dude," Beast Boy said, playing with a small ring with his hands. "Do I really have to wear this thing? I think I'll hate not being green."

"Yes," Nightwing replied shortly as they rocked through the atmosphere. "I told you before, Bruce has a lot of charity balls over the Christmas period. There will be a lot of temporary staff at the Manor. We have to appear normal and please remember to use each others real names and no powers."

"Gar," Raven said dryly, slipping on a small metal hologram ring on her little finger. The colour of her hair changed to black, although purple highlights remained, while her eyes changed to blue and her skin took on a pink glow. The jewel on her forehead became hidden by the holographic image surrounding her. "It's not really that bad. I'm sure you look fine."

"But, chicks dig the ears!" he whined.

Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"All right, fine," he said, slipping on the ring. "I don't remember what I looked like before. This is gonna be interesting." His hair slipped to blonde, while his eyes stayed green and his skin tanned. His ears no longer pointed and his canines didn't stand out as much. "Okay, this is gonna take some getting used to. Are you sure I don't look like a cardboard cut out?"

"I think you look better that way, grass stain," Cyborg said, slipping his ring on, his cybernetic implants vanishing and he became dressed in regular clothes. "These things are pretty damn good; I'll have you know. They react to you, moving your holo mouth when you talk, turning you green when you're sick, making you blush and whatnot. You girls can even do your hair up and wear makeup and the image will reflect it. It just hides the traits that make us so obvious."

"It will be strange appearing to be a regular Earthling," Starfire commented as she placed the ring on her finger. The vivid colour of her hair dimmed a few shades and she appeared to have normal eyebrows and green eyes. Her skin no longer held its orange hue and her _e'ara_ became hidden.

"Sorry guys," Nightwing said, running his fingers through his hair and changing the style so that his hair no longer spiked upward, but instead hung loosely around his shoulders and flopped around his eyes. "I wish I could make this easier, but we simply can't appear as normal in Bruce's house, not at this time of year. If you want to have a holiday, this is what we have to do."

"And how exactly do we get into Wayne Manor? The T-Ship is a dead giveaway," Cyborg said.

Nightwing smiled secretly. "We park it in the Batcave."

"Really?" Beast Boy yelped , his eyes shining and he pressed himself against the window of the T-Ship to look at Nightwing. "We get to see the _real _Batcave?"

"Yeah, Alfred will meet us there. He'll have some civilian clothes ready for us, and we can basically do what we like although we will need to make time to get fitted for a few balls we have to attend. And Garfield, no touching things! Bruce is trusting us, lets not break his trust."

"Yes boss," he mumbled and Nightwing cast a glare at him. "I mean, yes Dick."

"What's our cover story, Dick?" Raven asked.

"We're students at an exclusive boarding school, don't worry about a location, it's supposed to be secret anyway. We're all friends and it's my turn to host the Christmas bash this year. The only people who will know the truth will be Alfred and Bruce… and Babs if she's there this year."

"Babs?" Beast Boy said curiously exchanging a glance with Cyborg.

"Barbara Gordon, or Batgirl," Nightwing said absently. "She's pretty cool, you'll like her."

Starfire twisted her head around to Nightwing and considered him.

"What?" he asked, surprised by her reaction to the name.

Starfire blinked and shook her head, turning her attention back to Silkie who was warbling at her on her lap.

"Oh and guys," Nightwing said quietly. "There's probably going to be a media frenzy when they find out I'm back in town and all. Just keep a look out and watch what you say."

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you, Dick," Cyborg said with a grin.

Nightwing shook his head. "Vic, you have absolutely no idea."

TTTTT

"This is the Batcave?" Beast Boy asked, sounding disappointed. "It seems rather… dark."

"It _is_ a cave Gar," Nightwing said with a chuckle. "And the lights are off."

"I love it," Raven announced. "It's so morbid. And gloomy. I fit right in."

Nightwing grinned as he set the T-Ship down on the small, lit circle of concrete in the middle of the cave. He pressed a button and the bubbles surrounding the Titans hissed and retracted. "Stay put a sec, the wrong move and you'll fall to your deaths." He leaped nimbly out of the T-Ship and vanished into the darkness.

There were several echoing clicks in the gloom before the lights came on. Bats dropped from the ceiling, squeaking loudly as they fled the light.

The T-Ship was parked in the middle of a huge cavern. Four small pathways led from the circle of concrete where they sat, either side of the path dropping away into a huge fissure in the ground. The path ahead of them led to a huge computer console that put the Titan computer to shame, while the other pathways drifted off into the gloom. A small chair sat before the console. Huge glistening stalactites hung from the ceiling and various rock formations protruded from the darkness.

"Welcome," Nightwing said dramatically, turning from the computer console. "To the Batcave."

"Woah," Cyborg said appreciatively.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy cried, leaping from the T-Ship in excitement.

"I liked it better with the lights off," Raven murmured, floating out from her capsule.

Nightwing snorted, before gesturing an empty circle of concrete to their right. "Batmobile's gone. Bruce must be out."

"Indeed, Master Dick," a voice called and the Titans turned toward a small staircase behind the computer console. Alfred stood on the staircase looking regally down at them. He gave a small bow. "Master Bruce sends his regrets that he was unable to be here to greet you, but will do so upon his return."

Nightwing nodded, going up and shaking the man's hand. "Al, its good to see you again.

"Likewise, Master Dick. I am pleased to see you are well. You have grown."

A grin erupted on Nightwing's face. "Yeah, finally. Did he leave any instructions for us?"

"He requests that you remember not to use your powers in view of the staff. There are five parcels on the bench containing civilian clothes for you to use. Please leave your uniforms down here, where they will not be discovered. If you could please change before entering the Manor, that would be appreciated."

Nightwing returned to the parcels. "Thanks Alfred." He picked up the closest one and looked at the name on the label. "Vic, this is yours." He tossed the package to Cyborg. "Rachel, Gar." He tossed two more packets. "And Koriand'r, or would you prefer Kori?"

"Kori," she said softly, taking her parcel from Nightwing, still carrying Silkie across her shoulder.

"Why Kori?" Beast Boy asked. "Isn't it Koriand'r?

"And'r is a title like Grayson."

"It is?" asked Beast Boy in surprise.

"Grayson is a surname, Star," Nightwing said.

"Oh," she replied, before looking at Beast Boy. "And'r is the royal name. That is why my family shares it. Koriand'r, Komand'r, Ryand'r, did you never notice?"

"Does the And'r mean 'fire' then?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Starfire, Blackfire and Darkfire would be the direct translations."

"Ok, Kori it is then," Nightwing said, touching her shoulder lightly. He turned and pointed to an enclosed room on the other end of the computer console. "You guys can get changed in there."

The five of them quickly changed into civilian clothes. The guys were given white shirts, black tailored pants, shoes and sweaters, gray for Victor, sky blue for Dick and purple for Garfield. Kori and Rachel were also given sweaters, green and navy blue respectively and wore black stockings and shoes and a knee length pleated skirt.

Rachel eyed herself up and down critically. "A skirt. Somehow they've managed to get me in a skirt. The last time I wore something this girly, it was a yellow dress and I hated it."

"I think you look very nice, Rachel," Garfield said with a smile. "And at least your hair isn't in pigtails this time."

"Woohoo for small blessings," Rachel deadpanned.

"What shall we do with all our gear? I'm gonna need my generators at some stage and I can't see lugging it around in the Manor will be very secretive."

"I'll come down and shift them to you room when we find out where we are staying," Rachel said, picking up her suitcase.

"If you will all follow me," Alfred said from the stairs where he had stayed while waiting for the Titans to change. "I will escort you to your rooms, where you can rest and refresh yourselves until Master Bruce returns."

Alfred led the Titans up the stone stairs until they reached a door at the top. He pressed a small button on the wall beside the door and a screen blinked into life, displaying an image of a large staircase. He flicked through various images before pressing the button once again. There was a hissing sound as the door slid away, revealing the large staircase seen on the screen. Alfred then ushered the Titans though hastily.

They loitered in the huge foyer of Wayne Manor while they waited for Alfred to seal the secret door closed. He led them up the large staircase that began in the center of the room before heading up onto the second floor. They followed him down the familiar hallways to the section of the Manor that they had stayed in during their previous visit.

"I believe you will find that you will be staying in the same rooms you were in during your previous visit," Alfred said with a small bow as he opened Rachel's room door. "Miss Rachel, it is good to see you again."

"Thank you, Alfred," she said with a nod of her head, before carrying her suitcase into her room.

"Master Garfield, I trust you will find everything to your liking," Alfred said , opening the door to the room beside Raven's. "Please try and keep the room in reasonable shape this time."

"Thanks dude," he replied, dragging his suitcase in. "I'll do my best."

"Master Victor, I've taken the liberty of setting up a generator similar in design to the one you currently use. Please inform me if it is incorrect."

"Alfred, you're a life saver."

Alfred crossed the hallway and opened a door. "Miss Koriand'r, this will be your room for the duration of your stay. Master Dick, your old bedroom remains exactly the way you left it, including the dirty towels on the floor."

Kori sucked in a breath. _Richard, I cannot be alone at night!_

"Hey! They weren't dirty." _Shh, I know Star. I'll show you a secret. Go in there and wait for me._

Alfred raised an eyebrow at Dick who reddened and dropped his eyes.

"Miss Koriand'r, I must ask you to keep your pet inside your room at all times. It may disturb the staff."

Kori nodded and entered her room, the door closing quietly behind her. She glanced around the room, remember her last trip here. It still looked exactly the same, the four poster bed, the armchairs by the fireplace, the desk against the wall, the bookcase at the end of the room; the window nestled between the bookcase and the desk. The small bathroom at the end of the room. She sighed and lifted her suitcase on the huge chest at the end of the bed and sat down in the middle of the bed, placing Silkie on her lap.

Silkie warbled at her in its own private language as she tickled its stomach, before it crawled of her lap and curled up at the corner of the bed and began to snore. Kori sighed and swung her legs of the bed and walked over to the window.

Pulling back the curtains she gazed sadly out onto the world beyond. It had snowed and she was always amazed at snow. Frozen water that fell from the sky was something that did not occur on her planet. She had been surprised the first time it had fallen around the Tower and then eagerly learned the many games that the people of this planet had invented to play in the snow. But it didn't hold the same allure for her at the moment.

There was a slick sound behind her and she turned around, startled to discover the long wall paneling to the right of the bed sliding away. Dick poked his head through, grinning widely and she sighed with relief.

"Secret passageway," he said with a smile. "Strictly speaking, since we're playing Dick and Kori, we're not supposed to share a room. When we head to bed at night, you'll have to sneak through this and then sneak back in the morning."

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Cause my bed's bigger," he said cheekily.

She simply looked at him.

Dick sighed and crossed the room to her, putting his arms around her neck. "There are too many staff here right now doing preparations for the Christmas celebrations. If we blatantly shared a room, it would leak to the media. I really don't want to put you through that right now. Star, it doesn't mean that we have to pretend we're just friends, it just means we have to pretend we're just girlfriend and boyfriend, rather than lovers."

She glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger. _Should I remove this then?_

He followed her gaze. _No. That stays right where it is. I don't ever want you to take that off again. We just won't advertise it._

He gave her a long closed mouth kiss; something that he'd been doing a lot lately and she found it strange that he never opened his mouth for her anymore. In fact, they had not coupled since the girl's night and she was beginning to think that he no longer desired her in the same way. He still loved her and told her so often. He still snuggled up to her at night. He still invited her into his dreams and entered hers. Perhaps he was simply drained or tired. After all, everything that had happened was hard on him as well. But she missed his fire, his passion.

He broke the kiss and pulled her toward the secret passageway. "Come on, I don't think you've seen my room yet."

Dick showed her where the button was that opened the passageway, a tiny notch that was part of the decoration on the wall, before pulling her into the tight, dimly lit corridor. It was so small she had to inch through sideways and he held her hand tightly as they traveled. They rounded a corner and then another one, before coming to an intersection. _These go all through the house; it makes a good escape route, we can get all the way down to the Batcave from these if we need to, although there are a few security checks first. We go left here and then left at the next one. If you ever get lost, just call me, okay?_

_Yes._

He smiled at her over his shoulder before continuing on. They reached a small red button blinking on the wall. Dick pressed the button and much in the same way as Kori had seen before, a small screen blinked into life, displaying the room beyond. He pressed the button once more, slipped his fingers into the gap that appeared and slid the door open.

_To get in, press the button once and if the room is clear, press the button again. If the room isn't clear, wait until it is and then press the button. The screen will go off by its own after two minutes if you haven't entered the room. Don't worry about people spying on us, there is a lock in my room that I will activate and the screen won't work and the door won't open. You have one in yours too; I'll show it to you later._

She nodded and he pulled her into his room.

Kori's jaw dropped. It was twice the size of the one she had been given. There was a door to the right of the secret door and Kori assumed that was the main door. An absolutely huge four poster bed stood against the opposite wall from the secret door, an open door beside it leading to a bathroom. On the other side of the bed, was a huge walk in wardrobe. A large, mahogany desk complete with computer towered in the corner, a large bookcase by its side. A fireplace stood against one wall of the room, a huge portrait of a man and a woman towering above it, with two huge windows on either side. A large stereo system stood a small distance from the fireplace, an electric guitar sitting on a stand beside it. The other wall was blank, but several sofas faced the wall.

Catching her glance Dick reached into his pocket and fished out a small control, pointing it at the wall. It hissed, retracting to reveal a large television screen.

"With such luxury, how do you stand living at the Tower?"

He shrugged. "I like the simple life. I don't really need all this stuff. Bed's nice though."

She glanced at him. "Why did you never show me your room before?"

"Um… well…To be honest, I didn't really want Gar or Vic in here. The others were sticking like glue to you and it was easier to have alone time with you in your room. If they had seen this, they never would have left."

"Master Dick," Alfred's voice said and Kori glanced over at the main door at a small white speaker attached to the wall beside it.

Dick sighed and crossed the room to the speaker. "Yes Al?"

"Master Bruce is returning. Perhaps you would like to greet him before your friends?"

Kori turned to gaze up at the huge portrait above the fireplace. She had seen them before, they were his parents. She found it comforting that he still thought of them, kept them close.

"Yeah, thanks Al." He sighed again and turned to face Kori running his fingers through his hair. _I gotta go, Star. Think you can find your way back to your room?_

She nodded. _If you will show me the button to leave this one._

He crossed the room and pressed a small ornamental knob. _I'll come and get you and the others in a little while, okay?_ He leaned in for a quick kiss and slid the door shut behind her.

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Note**:  
_

_Ryand'r's translation of his name - it was Darkfire in the original comics and Wildfire in the new Teen Titans Go. This was written before that comic came out, so I kept it Darkfire.  
_

_**Dec 07:** Several people have tried to call me on this, and I'm getting tired of explaining it. I **know** comic book Starfire's identity on earth was Kory Anders._ _However, you'll notice that Fyria called her Kori, simply because I've pointed out, several times in fact, in my fic, And'r is a title. Fyria uses shortened names, Kom, Ry, Kori, because it takes_ _off the title. Starfire wanted to keep that connection with Fyria, hence the Kori, with an i. I thought it was pretty obvious where this nickname came from... but there you go, spelt out for you. Please don't PM me anymore and point out this as an error. It was deliberate._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Dick sat on the swivel chair in front of the computer console in the Batcave, idly spinning around in the chair as he waited for his father. Bruce always got him in trouble for doing this, claiming it was childish, but it always helped him think.

He glanced up at the sudden squeal of wheels as the Batmobile screeched to a halt on the circular concrete slab beside the T-Ship.

"That chair squeaks for weeks after you've been here," Batman told him , heaving himself out of the Batmobile.

Dick grinned. "Just giving you something to remember me by."

Batman raised an eyebrow at him, before pulling off his cowl. "I trust your friends are settling in well?" Bruce said, heading for the console.

Dick vacated the seat and leant against the console. "They'll be living it up for a while. Thanks for letting us stay for Christmas. I know you've very busy."

Bruce grunted. "It's not often that you actually _ask _for anything. Makes it difficult to say no." He frowned at the brown paper package sitting on the console before him. "What's this?"

Dick embarrassed himself by blushing. "Something I thought you ought to have back."

"It's not going to explode on me is it?" Bruce asked as he carefully opened the package.

Dick scowled at him. "No."

Bruce frowned down at the contents of the package before looking up at Dick for an explanation.

He shrugged. "I have no rights to that. I'm grateful for everything you done for me, but Batman needs a Robin and I can't be that for you anymore. It doesn't mean that I won't come if you ever need it but I can't be your 'sidekick' anymore. My place is with the Titans, with Starfire. It's time for me to grow up, live my own life, rather than living with clipped wings."

"Very poetic. I take it you liked the Nightwing outfit."

Dick raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You knew?"

"Alfred is my butler, Dick, of course I knew. Starfire has good taste. I think it suits you."

"Thanks." He eyed Bruce carefully. "You're not mad?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be? I thought you outgrew Robin a long time ago. I'm surprised after your little episode earlier this year that you didn't change sooner. The next generation of heroes needs a good leader and a sidekick can never truly be that. Robin will always be known as my sidekick, Nightwing is his own hero and a strong leader. Barbara was a little disappointed however."

Dick grunted, rather touched by what his father had said.

"I still get to ground you when you do something stupid. Any recent exploits you care to tell me about?"

Dick squinted at Bruce. "You've been hacking into the Titan computer again, haven't you? What'd you read?"

"It's a little disconcerting when the entire Titans Network is activated, by Cyborg, nonetheless. I was concerned and I'm a little disappointed that you didn't contact me when the Citadel took members of your team. I could have helped."

"There wasn't time."

Bruce looked at him blandly. "Really? There was enough time to gather the Titan Network, but not enough time to call your father?"

"All right, fine," Dick snapped. "I didn't want you there. It was something that I needed to do and I knew you would try and take control."

"I see," Bruce said evenly. "At least you're being honest about it." He sighed. "Sometimes the measure of a man can be taken by how he does something, not what he does. You led them into battle, you took no casualties and you rescued all of your team. I can't say that if I'd been there it would have been any different. How is Starfire coping?"

Dick squinted at his father. "What, _exactly_, did you read?"

"That during your last _xhandal_ battle… how'd that all go by the way?"

Dick shrugged. "I won the right to marry her by Tamaranian standards."

"Congratulations. As I was saying, during your last battle there were a series of explosions and you were hit by with knockout drug. Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy were captured during the confusion. Cyborg assembled the Titans and woke you and with the help of a Titan named Herald, you stormed the Citadel. Big nasty battle, in which Starfire's sister eventually joined. Now, here's where it gets a little hazy in the report. I'm guessing this Bumblebee didn't really know what the hell happened. Starfire had been given a drug to make her into a weapon of sorts and just when things were starting to go bad for you, she showed up, knocked down a wall and killed two Citadelians. Mass panic within the Titans, they flee and you stay behind to retrieve Starfire. You take her back to Tamaran and she's under some other effect of the drug now, turns bright green and goes off to die. Except she doesn't somehow. Bumblebee wasn't specific."

Dick frowned. "I'm gonna have to talk to Bumblebee, I think."

"Care to elaborate?"

Dick sighed. "Promise you'll hear me all the way through? No judging Starfire or her behavior?"

Bruce frowned at him. "That bad, huh?"

Dick nodded and looked down at his feet so he wouldn't have to see his father's face. "Tamaranian women have this thing called _morn'lo_. It's the only time they can conceive and from what I gather it's something like a cat in heat. They become impassioned. The Citadel developed a drug that taps into that, multiplying it tenfold, so the woman can no longer think about anything else but mating with the closest available male. The drug is designed to kill the woman at the end, burn them up with the green energy they have inside. They gave it to Starfire, they wanted her to service them until she died."

"That must have been hard on you both."

Dick gave a vague nod. "Thing is, it backfired on them. She was able to turn the desire into anger. Escaped from the prison that contained her, Raven and Beast Boy and managed to fight her way through to us. She saw me and the anger shifted to..." He dropped his eyes, embarrassed to be discussing this. "Erm… once the drug had worn off, she started glowing, like Bumblebee said and went off so that the explosion didn't take the rest of us out too. But see, Starfire isn't like the rest of the Tamaranians. She can control the energy inside and make them into star bolts. Even though she fully expected to die, she created a massive one and managed to save herself."

"They do say that cats have nine lives," Bruce commented.

Dick looked at him sideways. "I suppose you'd know."

Bruce cuffed him. "Whelp." He was silent for a moment. "She killed a lot more than two, didn't she?"

"Look, Bruce," Dick protectively snapped. "She's been through enough right now. I don't need you looking down on her for something she had no control over. I know our goddamn no kill policy. Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think this is easy for _her_? She was their slave for three years, one of them tried to rape her at fourteen, they killed her brother and then they force fed her this drug. It was either destroy or submit and personally I'm glad she didn't submit."

Bruce simply looked at him, his expression hard.

"She's a fucking warrior. What she did is acceptable in her culture, it's celebrated. Galfore told me they are going to be singing her praises for generations to come. Koriand'r, the savior of Tamaran, granddaughter of the great Guand'r. And she's hurting so bad cause she knows Earth heroes don't kill, something we've ingrained into her. She thought her friends would turn from her, she thought I would turn from her. She could have allowed that explosion kill her, but she didn't, she chose to stay, chose to try and deal with what she did. She's the bravest, kindest, strongest person I've ever met. We know she had no control over her actions. I don't care what she did, Raven doesn't care and Beast Boy doesn't care. That's all that matters."

Bruce continued to stare.

"Don't make me choose. Please Dad, let it go."

Bruce was silent for a long moment, before he nodded sharply. "The 'dad' card. All right, fine, I won't delve into it any more. It's no wonder you didn't call me. Just… if you think Starfire needs it, I know a few good psychiatrists."

Dick scoffed. "Dated more like."

Bruce stared at him. "When did you become so sassy?"

"I learned from the best."

Bruce waved his hand dismissively. "The offer applies to you too."

"Don't need it."

"You're hiding behind your worry for her, sooner or later you're going to have to deal with what happened too."

"Don't. Need. It." Dick repeated through clenched teeth.

Bruce frowned. "Whatever, now bugger off. I have work to do." He pulled on his cowl once more and Dick knew he was all business again. His father was a strange man, he loved to joke around and have fun, but only when the cowl was off. When it was on, he was this whole other person, all business and discipline and keeping your head in the game. And the scary thing was, Kori had begun to see the same personality traits arising in him.

He sighed and pushed himself off the console he was leaning against, heading for the stairs.

"Dick," Batman called after him and Dick paused at the foot of the stairs. "I'm glad she's okay."

Dick's hand clenched on the rail of the stairs. He wanted to scream that Starfire was not okay. She wasn't eating, she wasn't sleeping and she had these terrible nightmares when she did. She hadn't flown. She couldn't get to her orange cliffs in her mind by herself. She was retreating further and further behind this wall that he couldn't reach past and she was either unable or unwilling to breech it herself. He wanted to scream that the others were blind, they couldn't see her slipping away from them. They couldn't see the fake-ness behind her smile; they couldn't hear the soft tremble in her laughter.

But this pretend Starfire she presented didn't fool him. Not one bit. But she'd tried, she'd allowed him to make love with her and he had seen the vagueness in her eyes and it had hurt. He wanted to scream that he was better at wearing masks than she was and he would never let her know how much she had hurt him with that one action. Hurt so bad that he'd wanted to scream and never stop. He wanted his Starfire back and he would fight tooth and nail to see her return, if only he knew how.

But he couldn't say these things to his father. Because he knew if he started, so would the tears and a part of him remembered one of the first lessons that Bruce had taught him.

So he said the only thing he could, the only acceptable answer for the son of Bruce Wayne. "Me too," he mumbled and continued up the stairs.

TTTTT

Dick lay on his stomach on his bed, kicking the pillow with his feet while he waited for Kori. He'd already showered and dressed in his pajamas for bed and, knowing that Kori liked to take that little bit longer in her bedtime routine, decided to read for a while.

They'd had an uneventful dinner with Bruce and the Titans had been given an outline of which Charity events they would be expected to attend. Garfield had been quite thrilled to discover that there was an Animal Rights event scheduled.

There was a soft click as a door opened. "Well, it's about-" Dick playfully began until he looked up. "-time…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry," a soft voice said. "If I'd know you were expecting me I would've been a lot quicker."

Dick got to his feet, staring at the person at the door in shock. "Babs, what are you doing here? Not that it isn't great to see you and all, but-" he flicked his eyes toward the hidden door, "you probably shouldn't be here."

Barbara flicked her red hair over her shoulder, pulling off her white coat and placing it on the nearest sofa. She wore a white shirt and blue tailored pants beneath the coat. "Like Bruce would really give us time for a proper greeting, we'd be straight into training." She looked him up and down and smiled. "You've gotten cuter, Dick, I missed you. You don't call, you don't write, what's a girl to do?"

"And you think coming into my room at night is the answer? That door was locked." His narrowed his eyes at her, following her every movement closely as she walked through the room toward him.

"And it's locked again. He did teach us how to pick locks, I don't know why you bothered."

Dick smothered a groan. He didn't need this right now, not when Kori was going to be here any moment. "What do you want, Babs?"

She sidled up to him. "Does a girl need an excuse to visit her boyfriend?"

Dick sighed. "We're no longer dating remember? You're the one who said long distance relationships never work."

"We never, really, broke up, you know. Besides, we can always try harder." She grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He was immobilized in shock for a moment as her lips touched his before he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her away.

Barbara stumbled backward, a surprised look on her face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarled angrily. "You are not my girlfriend. You haven't been for a very long time. And I don't know where you got the idea you could waltz in here and try and make things work between us now. You're too late. I have a fiancée."

Barbara went red with anger and embarrassment. "What? And when exactly were you planning on telling me this?"

"You haven't exactly been an easy person to get hold of either, Babs. Besides, it's none of your business anymore."

She looked flabbergasted. "But... you and I belong together. Batgirl and Robin. We're a team."

"I _have _a team. And I'm no longer Robin. You were the one who decided to end it. This is crap, Babs. You can't come in here and expect things to be the same."

"I _don't_ expect things to be the same," she snapped at him. "But does this... floozy know all your deepest darkest secrets like I do? Does she know what you do in the dark? Does she know who you are when you put on the mask? Face it, Dick, we've all been there, civilians _never _understand-"

Dick clenched his hands into fists. "Get out of my room."

"All right, fine." She stalked back across the room and picked up her coat. "But when this girl finds out, when this girl can't handle the truth, don't come crying to me."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Barbara slammed the door behind her and Dick ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck."

He glanced up at the secret passageway, glad that Kori hadn't decided to come then, when a terrifying thought ran through him. He scrambled across the room, finding that the door was already open a crack. He slipped his fingers through, sliding the door open.

Kori stood there looking very vulnerable in her pink pajamas.

"Star," he breathed and she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The secret passageway opened up directly opposite the bed. There was no way that she hadn't seen and heard everything that had been going on in the room. "Oh Star, I'm so sorry." He put his hands behind her legs to carry her weight and took her over to the bed. He lay her down gently, bending over her since she hadn't let go of his neck or waist. "Star?"

"I am sorry, Richard," she said in a small voice, dropping her head to the pillow. "I did not mean to do the dropping of the eaves."

Dick's breath hitched. "You're not upset?"

"Not with you," she gave him a sad smile and shook her head. "I am very angry at her for presuming that you would still feel for her. I have been in your mind, seen her in your dreams. I know exactly how you feel about her. I do not feel threatened. I am saddened for you, as you wished to remember her fondly."

Dick frowned. "Last time a girl took an interest in me, you attacked her."

Kori paled. "You would prefer that I attack her like I did Kitten?"

Yes… yes he would have preferred that, because that would mean his Starfire was coming back, but he couldn't tell her that. "Well, no. But… I'm sorry I never told you about her. I should have, right from the beginning. I didn't realise I had dreams about her. I don't love her, I love you."

"You would not have gone through the _xhandal_ if you did not love me. Too much has happened to me recently to be upset over something simple like this." She sighed and wiggled underneath him. "I suspect I will be angrier at her in the morning. I am tired, can we not do the making out and sleep?"

He gave her a sad smile and lowered himself onto her. "Sure, Star, whatever you say."

TTTTT

A green lizard snuck under the door to Garfield's room before scurrying along the edge where the floor joined the walls. He paused to blink up and down the empty corridor before slipping under Rachel's door.

"About time," the half-demon muttered from where she was curled up on the sofa, a cup of hot chocolate nestled in her hands. She floated the book she had been reading over to the bedside table.

"Sorry," Garfield said as he shifted back to normal, his skin flickering from green to tan. He fixed his green dressing gown so that it sat correctly, retying the knot around his waist. "Cy was bugging me. Couldn't get away."

Rachel shrugged and pointed her head to another mug that sat beside her on a coffee table. "That's for you."

"Thanks," he said, picking it up, giving her a small kiss on the forehead and slouching down beside her.

She shifted on the sofa, turning around so that instead of leaning on the arm, her head was resting against his chest; her hands still curled around the mug.

He grinned and draped an arm over her, before he raised an eyebrow. "Pink bunny rabbit slippers?"

She grunted. "It's Dick's idea of a joke. Besides, my feet were cold."

He laughed. "I think they look great. I can't believe we're finally back here. We all needed a holiday."

Rachel made a small noise of agreement and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "It's too cold here."

"That's why it's called snuggle weather Rae," Garfield said with a devilish grin, before it slipped from him mouth. "Um, Rae… I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"This… um… sleeping in the same bed thing… its really great and all and I don't know how I would have gotten through all this stuff that's happened without it… but… well… I was just wondering-"

"I'm _not _ having sex with you, Garfield," she snapped, lifting her head off his chest to glare at him.

"No!" he cried hastily. "That's not what I meant! Honest!"

She narrowed her eyes as she regarded him.

"I was just wondering… well… um… I know you like to have your private space and all and I'm messy, but if I promise not to touch your stuff and keep my mess contained to my room, do you think that maybe… um…" He pulled on his ears, as he looked at Rachel's impassive face. "When we get back to the tower… we could… um… like, keep doing it?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, when you pull on your ears when you're wearing that ring, it's like you're yanking on thin air."

He blinked in surprise and released his ears. That wasn't the response he was looking for.

She gave him a small smile and lay her head back on his chest. "Yeah, we can keep doing it."

A smile bounced into life on his face. "Really?"

"To be honest, I don't think I can sleep without hearing you snore."

TTTTT

Kori woke to the sound of a shower running.

A sliver of light escaped the slightly open bathroom door.

She frowned, looking at the still darkened windows, before she glanced at the digital clock on Dick's side of the bed. The green light read 2.31.

Moving aside the blankets, she got out of bed and approached the bathroom door. Why did he feel the need to shower so late at night?

She peered through the sliver, catching sight of Dick in the shower. He was sitting on the floor in the corner of the shower, his head resting back against the wall, his eyes closed. His knees were bent before him and he was resting his elbows on them, his hands spread under the spray of the water as he caught the droplets.

She heard a sniffle over the sound of the running water and saw his hand move to brush away a streak of water that had appeared on his face. Another streak of water appeared on his other cheek and he moved his hand to wipe that one away too.

His chest heaved in a sigh and he blinked open red eyes, staring up at the roof for a moment before he dragged himself up.

Kori bolted back to the bed and dived under the covers, her heart breaking. He'd been crying. That Barbara had made him cry. Why hadn't he let her know how much Barbara had hurt him?

She shut her eyes and feigned sleep as he came out of the bathroom. He gave a sad sigh and snapped off the light before crawling back into bed with her. She waited for his arms to come around her but they never did.

"Oh, Star, where have you gone?" he whispered into the darkness.

Kori's eyes snapped open in fright. He hadn't been crying over Barbara. He'd been crying over her! But why? She hadn't gone anywhere, she was still right here. This is what he wanted, wasn't it? This is what he'd said when he was hugging Raven, that he wanted his Star back and she'd tried to give him what he wanted.

Oh _X'hal_, surely he didn't know, surely he didn't see. She'd tried so hard to appear as though she was recovering. But she should have known that what she'd done would affect him, would hurt him.

Perhaps this was why the fire inside him for her had disappeared. Why he would never kiss her with a passion, or place his hands on her breasts. Maybe she was losing him or maybe she was forcing him away. What if he knew what she had done and did not like it, but could not bring himself to break from her? Or worse, he was just waiting for the right moment to break from her.

What if the only reason he was still with her was because he was waiting and hoping for the warrior to return? Because he loved that part of her more? How long was he prepared to wait for something that was never coming back? Something that she could no longer even feel.

Perhaps it would be easier on her friends if she just let him go. If she left the Titans and never came back. They could get on with their lives and he would find someone else to love, someone who could give him everything he'd always wanted. He would hurt for a while, yes, but he was strong. He could recover.

She waited until his breathing deepened and he fell asleep before she slipped from the bed and sat by the window, watching the snowfall until morning came.

_**

* * *

** _


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Beast Boy morphed, turning into a hummingbird to dodge the barrage of exploring discs that had been tossed at him. He buzzed to the ground, becoming a small squirrel and bounded toward his foe once more.

There was a sudden splat as a small package was thrown at him, coating the squirrel in sticky pink goo. The green squirrel shifted into a large dog and began to slobber all over the goo.

"Eww, BB," Cyborg called loudly from the sidelines. "That can't taste nice."

With a sharp wrench, Beast Boy pulled himself free from the goo, shifted into a rhino and charged his foe once more.

Batman stepped aside.

Beast Boy sat back on his haunches to slow himself but didn't manage to stop before he slammed into a wall. He snorted and shuffled around before facing Batman again.

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Stop," he said, holding up his hand to call a halt in the battle.

Beast Boy shifted back to his normal self, his eyes shining with stars. "How'd I do?"

"You're light, nimble on your feet, you react quickly." He glanced at the pink residue on the floor. "And that has obviously been used on you before."

Beast Boy's grin became wider.

"But you don't think," Batman continued sternly. "You live in the moment, when you should be thinking several steps ahead. You should have had a backup plan for when I side stepped. And running into a wall is not a backup plan."

Beast Boy scuffed his toes on the ground. "Yeah okay."

The door to the training area in the Batcave opened and a woman stepped through. She wore a black batsuit with yellow bat splashed across her chest and a yellow and black cloak. Her belt, gloves and boots were also yellow. Her red hair cascaded from beneath a black cowl.

Starfire stiffened, eyeing the girl from where she sat on the floor between Nightwing and Raven.

Batman turned to face her. "You're late."

She snorted. "Sorry, traffics a bitch."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Titans, this is Batgirl, Batgirl, the Titans. Take a seat. Nightwing, you're up next."

Nightwing spared a glance at Starfire before he leapt to his feet. Batgirl took the liberty of sitting in Nightwing's recently vacated spot.

"Hey, I'm Beast Boy," Beast Boy said from the other side of Raven. "That's Raven, Cyborg and Starfire."

"Hey," she replied with a smile, waving at each of the Titans. "Pleased to meet you all."

Starfire gave the girl a small smile and turned her attention to Batman and Nightwing.

They faced off.

"Not going to try your sticks?" Batman asked quietly.

Nightwing shrugged. "I think they've had a good work out already."

"Fine," Batman droned, launching several exploding discs toward Nightwing. Nightwing threw himself to the side, casting his birdarang for Batman. Batman dodged.

Nightwing dashed toward him, leading with a flying kick. Batman grabbed his foot, pulling him off balance, but Nightwing bent his leg, pulling himself closer into Batman and punched at his head. Batman easily blocked it, releasing Nightwing's leg, throwing him backward. Nightwing executed a quick backward somersault.

Batgirl sucked in a breath beside Starfire. "He's gotten good."

Nightwing attacked again, this time with launching a series of kicks and blows toward his mentor. Batman parried them and countered a few strikes of his own, all of which were easily dodged by Nightwing.

Starfire took a shuddering breath. He really was magnificent to watch.

"Wow, really good. And he fills out that new uniform nicely. Suits him."

Starfire narrowed her eyes, casting a long glance sideways, while Raven peered around Starfire curiously. Starfire made a small shaking motion with her head, causing Raven to raise an eyebrow.

Nightwing faked a roundhouse kick to the head, before squatting and swept at Batman's feet. Batman barely had time to leap out of the way, Nightwing's ankle connecting briefly with his mentors.

"Good," Batman acknowledged, returning to a battle stance.

Batgirl sighed as the two men leapt toward each other once more. Starfire ground her teeth together. Raven scooted away from her slightly, her eyes wide.

"Tell me," Batgirl said conversationally. "Does he have a girl? Or is he still too interested in his work? Or doesn't he share his personal life with you? It's not one of you two, is it?"

Starfire lifted her chin as she felt Raven's eyes fall on her. "He has a girl," she replied. "And he loves her very much." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "And it would be better if she would stop hurting him."

Batgirl made a small sound. "Huh. So he wasn't lying then. I wonder if she knows about me."

"Knows what about you?" Raven asked slightly fearfully, her eyes fixed on Starfire with concern.

Batgirl shrugged. "That he and I dated. On and off for ages."

Starfire flinched and tried to ignore her. "She knows." She forced herself to concentrate on the battle before them.

The sparring continued for quite some time and Starfire was astonished at the similarities between their movements. Nightwing was good and certainly more acrobatic than his mentor was, leaping away and twisting and turning every time he could, but Batman seemed to flow from one motion to the next.

Batman ducked a kick and dropped into a sweep leaving Nightwing no time to leap away. He hit the ground hard, a gasp of breath escaping his chest. Batman loomed over him and Nightwing kicked upward with his feet, forcing Batman to retreat before he rocked onto his shoulders and leapt to his feet once more.

Batman tossed a batarang and Nightwing pivoted sharply, leaping away and tossing his own birdarang at the same time. They smashed into each other before falling to the floor, a twisted mess off metal. "Good," Batman said again and Nightwing flashed a proud grin.

Nightwing leapt high, arching gracefully in the air before aiming his feet at the place Batman had been only moments before. Batman grabbed his leg as he came down and using the momentum of the leap, Batman spun and tossed Nightwing. He flew away from his mentor, somersaulting quickly in the air and planted his feet on the wall before leaping at his mentor once more.

Nightwing threw a punch and Batman stooped underneath it, grabbing Nightwing's arm. He forcing the arm forward, ducking past Nightwing and slammed an elbow into Nightwing's kidney.

Nightwing's breath escaped him in a puff and he fell forward onto the mat as Batman released his arm. "Fuck!" he croaked before groaning into the mat, his hand coming around behind him to touch the scar from Torkor's dagger. Batman's blow had landed directly on it, but Starfire was unsure whether it was deliberate or accidental.

Starfire sucked in a startled breath as Batman grabbed Nightwing's hand and forced it up his back further before pushing his knee into Nightwing's spine between the shoulder blades. Nightwing grunted in pain and Raven clamped her hand down on Starfire's knee to prevent her from moving.

Batman fumbled for Nightwing's shirt, pulling it up to expose the red gouging scar in his back. The only emotion he gave was a small tightening around his eyes, his lips pressed together tighter than normal."What happened?" he asked as he released Nightwing.

Nightwing groaned again and lurched to his feet, his back arched in pain. "Dagger in the back. Mangled a kidney." He continued to mutter under his breath as he paced restlessly, trying to rid himself of the pain. "Guess I was protecting it more that I should've been, huh?"

"It was a noticeable weakness," Batman told him, and then conceded, "To me at least. When?"

Nightwing glanced over at his friends. "What, four weeks ago? Maybe less?"

Raven nodded.

Batman frowned. "At the _xhandal_? I thought they were only allowed to use _soral_s."

Nightwing nodded, straightening his back, now recovered from the blow. "He cheated."

"You should have expected some of them would," Batman reproached sternly. "How did you heal so fast?"

Nightwing flicked his eyes to Raven. "I had help."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Sit down, Dick."

Nightwing shook his head. "I'm fine."

"I've seen all I need to. You're getting very good. That tournament helped to solidify your skills. We can work on cleaning up some of your sloppier attacks."

Nightwing grunted and headed over to his Team.

"Starfire, you're up next."

Starfire stiffened.

Nightwing spun around. "No! She's not ready."

Batman was unyielding."Sit _down_, Dick."

"I'm not going to let you-"

"She has to get back in the saddle sooner or later," Batman told him blandly. "You don't want her freezing in a fight. Starfire, come on."

Nightwing was insistent. "I'll make sure-"

Starfire caught Batgirl staring at her curiously. She gritted her teeth and got to her feet. "Very well."

Nightwing twisted to face her, his expression intense. "Star, you don't have to do this."

She touched his shoulder, directing him to sit down. "I will be fine."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at her before reluctantly sitting down in her spot.

Batman nodded. "Give me everything you've got. No holding back."

She gave him a sad smile as she dropped into a fighting position. "I must always hold back."

Batman copied her position and waited for her first attack, but Starfire couldn't bring herself to make the first move. Stalemate.

She shifted her feet slightly.

Batman cast several exploding discs at her; she flipped herself sideways out of the way of the discs. He dashed in, executing a series of high and low punches and kicks; she managed to dodge each one, but only barely.

She marveled at the way he fought, so similar to Nightwing. He was faster and he didn't pull his punches, but the underlying style was similar. Consequently, she knew half the moves before he could make them, moving to block before he'd even started the punch, the other half of the moves that got through her defenses not hurting as much as they might have.

Batman was getting frustrated with her, she could see it in his face, every time she blocked, every time she parried, every time she danced away and forced him to chase after her. But she still couldn't bring herself to attack him.

He caught her in the stomach, forcing her backward into the wall, before she saw a fist heading for her face. She caught it between her hands and he kneed her in the side. She heard Nightwing cry out as she doubled over in pain. Batman thrust a forearm forward, catching her across the neck and forcing her back into the wall, his other hand on her stomach to hold her still. "You're going to have to defeat me," he hissed at her, "if you want to marry him."

Her eyes filled with unbidden tears. "You would do that?"

He simply looked at her, his face blank. "Think of it as my personal _xhandal_. Lose and I'll make him come back here. You'll never see him again."

She began to shake. She didn't like the feeling of being pinned, fear surging upward from the pit of her stomachs. "I cannot. Please. It is too painful."

He growled and grabbed her wrist, yanked her away from the wall and twisted it deftly up behind her back. His other hand encased her around the neck; his stomach pressed against her back as he lifted her up so that only the tips of her toes touched the ground. She grabbed into his wrist to try and pull herself loose, but he was too strong.

"Look at him, Starfire, is he worth it?" he hissed in her ear, forcing her face toward her friends.

Her eyes landed on Nightwing's stricken face. "Get the fuck off her!" he roared leaping to his feet. Cyborg stood behind him, his sonic cannon hissing as he readied it to fire, Beast Boy morphed into a tiger, his tail lashing angrily and Raven's eyes filled with power as she lifted off the floor.

Batman flicked the hand that was around her neck and there were four simultaneous splats as Starfire's friends were coated in the sticky pink substance. Starfire watched as Nightwing heaved himself against the pink restraints, trying to reach her.

He was the only light she had left in this world, the only thing truly keeping her here. There were times that she wished she'd allowed the release to burn her up, just so the pain of what she had done would go away. But she couldn't. She struggled to save herself for him, just so he wouldn't have to suffer the pain of her passing. But it hadn't been enough. He was still suffering because she couldn't be the woman he wanted her to be.

The warrior was buried so deep within the pain that Starfire hoped she'd never feel her again. Never have to take another life. Never have to feel the blood dripping over her hands and the heartbeat of a Master still beneath her fingers. Never have to hear the strange gurgle as one drowned in its own blood. Never try and take Nightwing away from her again.

She'd tried to give them the woman, the gleefully happy woman that they loved so much. She'd tried to pretend that she was healing because they had all tried so hard to reach her, she felt she needed to give them something in return, a little hope, a little smile, a shadow of her old self. Just for a while, while she buried the warrior so deep she would never harm again.

But it wasn't enough. Nightwing loved the warrior just as much as he loved the woman. They came together hand in hand. And now, if she didn't put the two pieces back together, she was going to lose him. Either he would walk away or she would find the strength to do it for him.

Starfire closed her eyes unable to bear his gaze. Tears leaked out from beneath her lids and rolled down her cheeks.

This was it. This was the moment. She would make the choice. She would find the strength to walk away. Batman had given her the perfect opportunity. All she had to do was give in. Say that she couldn't be a Titan anymore. Destroy her _e'ara_, leave forever and never look back.

"Is he worth the risk? Is he worth fighting for?" Batman's hand forcing her arm further up her back and she cried out in pain.

And now that the moment was here, she didn't want that anymore. She wanted Nightwing; she'd always wanted him. Nightwing was worth the risk, the heartache and the pain and so much more. He deserved all of her, all the time, not this shadow that she'd sullied herself with.

She opened the floodgates, allowed herself feel the pain and the fury she'd tried to bury. Allowed herself to feel the warrior heart that beat beneath her breast. Allowed the green energy that flowed within to flood her being. She never wanted to feel it again, wanted it to stay hidden, buried deep down in her soul where it could no longer hurt people, but by hiding it she'd hurt the one she loved the most.

And now it was time to put the pieces of her shattered soul back together.

The warrior roared into life.

"Yes," she hissed as she opened her eyes again, green fire flowing from them. She tensed her muscles and gathered her warrior strength, tearing her arm from Batman's grip before tightening her grip on the hand that held her by the neck and tossed him.

He flew across the room, twisted deftly in the air and landed just before the opposite wall.

Nightwing's struggling ceased and he stared at her. There was a small screech as Raven was enveloped in her powers.

Starfire raised her hands before her; fingers stretched toward her like claws and summoned her star bolts. The green energy tore through the muscles in her arms, roping its way through to her fingers. She screamed in pain and frustration before the telltale green glow leapt from her fingers. She panted slightly, that one action had been harder than she had ever dreamed it could be. But they were back, and so was she.

She slowly extended her hands toward Batman. She planted her feet and unleashed her star bolts. He moved, dashing sideways as the star bolts she had just fired landed where he had been a moment before. She tried to anticipate his movements, swinging her arms and firing star bolts before his moving form.

She lost sight of him through the haze of smoke caused by series of smoke bombs that Batman had thrown to hide his presence. She growled and hit the ground, rolling onto her back just as Batman leapt from the smoke, punching his fists at where she had been a moment before. She kicked out at his knee, forcing him away before she placed her hands up near her head, arched her back and pulled her body through a handstand and flipped away.

Batman vanished into the smoke once more.

Starfire twisted her head, looking for him and saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Spinning around she saw Batgirl lay her hand on Nightwing's arm. She snarled, a yowl erupting from her throat sounding very much like a tiger and fired several star bolts at the girl. He was hers! Her chosen! She had fought so hard to reach him again and she was never going to let him go.

Batgirl was struck in the chest and forced backward and a small, knowing smile crossed Nightwing's features. Raven crouched down beside Nightwing and enveloped him in her raven form, releasing him from the pink substance.

Something struck her behind the head, forcing her forward and Starfire saw a batarang swooping away. She fired a star bolt after it and it clunked to the ground, a smoking and twisted mess. She heard a whooshing sound, turning to see several disc spinning toward her. She backed away, casting several more star bolts at the projectiles.

Tears slid down her cheeks and she brushed them away with her wrist, keeping one hand out before her with a star bolt ready to fire. She backed away from the smoke, waiting for Batman to reappear.

"Why are you crying?" a disjointed voice asked as several more discs erupted from the smoke. She rapidly fired at the projectiles, before launching several star bolts into the smoke in the direction the discs had come from.

"Because you are like all the others and I did not believe you could be."

"The others?" the voice asked, a batarang singing through the air.

Starfire shot twice, one for the batarang, one for the shadow in the smoke. There was a quiet _oof_ as her hit connected, before the shadow vanished once more.

"The others who have tried to take him from me. Slade, Torkor, the Citadel." She jerked her head at Batgirl. "Her." She wiped several more tears from her cheeks, before firing into the smoke once more.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Starfire raised her head. "Stop you."

She darted for the smoke, leaping into the gloom. She summoned her most happy memory, Robin standing before her with her engagement ring in his hands, his blue eyes shining hopefully. She curled up into a ball in the air before surrounding herself in green energy. She thrust her arms and legs away from her body forcing the energy from her, casting away the smoke.

Something hit the wall with a thud and Starfire turned toward it, floating in the air.

The corners of Batman's lips twitched into a smile as he sat on the ground.

Starfire frowned and summoned another star bolt.

"Good," he said with a wave of his hand as he got to his feet. "Well done."

Starfire let the star bolt slip from her fingers, her face creasing in confusion.

"Sometimes that first step is the hardest," Batman said stoically as he approached her.

She blinked in surprise at Batman. "You deemed it necessary to provoke me?"

Nightwing was suddenly standing in front of her protectively, snarling at his mentor. "What the fuck was that all about? Why'd you have to do that to her?"

Batman frowned at him and he stopped before them. "Someone needed to do it. Would you have been able to force her attack? Keep at her until she responded? Or would you have continued to coddle her? She can't continue to heal if you keep her wrapped up and hidden away. That's not the way to heal."

Nightwing growled. "You had no fucking right. You manipulative bastard."

Batman stood impassively. "I did what I had to do."

Nightwing punched him in the jaw. Batman's head snapped back sharply and he hit the floor.

"Richard!" Starfire cried in disbelief at the same time there was a startled gasp from all those in the room.

"Pack your bags, we're leaving," Nightwing snapped, glaring down at his father furiously.

"No, Richard-"

Nightwing clenched his fists and turned his head. "Starfire, you don't know him like I do. He manipulates, pulls strings. He doesn't care who he hurts. And I won't have him hurting you."

"Richard-"

He spun to face her and waggled a finger at her. "That's an order, Starfire. It's not up for discussion. We're leaving. Right now." He turned and strode toward the door.

"Nightwing-" Raven said carefully.

"I'm fucking serious, guys," he snapped over his shoulder, pausing on his journey toward the door. "You're either with me or against me. Your choice."

There was a shuffling sound as Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven drifted hesitantly toward the door. Seeing he was being followed, Nightwing started to walk again.

Starfire flicked her eyes down to Batman as he rubbed his chin on the floor and chewed her lip thoughtfully. She lifted a hand and conjured a star bolt, gazing at it, allowing it to pulse lightly in her hand before she released it. "If you leave now," she said softly, bobbing up and down in the air still. "I will not be going with you."

Nightwing froze mid step, his whole body tense and for a moment Starfire believed he really would leave. She dipped in the air, struggling to hold her float. The other Titans turned to her flabbergasted.

"What?" he yelled, pivoting sharply, his face red with anger, while Batman watched impassively. "How can you side with him? After everything we've been through, you're going to pull that shit now? He forced you into fighting and he had no fucking right!"

Starfire kept her voice passive, soothing. "_K'norfka_ Batman was right. He has done what you would have been unwilling do, what I was unable to do. It is what I needed. You would never force me to do anything."

He shook his head and stalked toward her. "You're coming with me, even if I have to carry you over my shoulder kicking and screaming."

She took a deep breath, he needed to know and he had a right to know. _Richard, I split my soul._

Blood drained from his face and he froze in place. "You what?"

Starfire kept her eyes on his face. _I split it. I took the part of me that was her and buried it so deep that I could no longer feel the pain._

His forehead creased in confusion. _Her?_

_The warrior soul, the feral Starfire. _

His jaw dropped. "Oh god, Star, why would you do that?"

"Do what?" Batgirl asked, only to be shushed by the other Titans. Starfire could see them watching her carefully.

_Because of you. You were going to allow her to kill you._ She placed a hand to her throat. _I could not handle that._

"No," he gasped before he went impossibly pale and dropped to his knees, his hands clutching at his hanging head. _Star, I didn't mean… I didn't… I just wanted…_ He slumped, sitting down hard on the ground, unable to find the words.

Raven let out a startled gasp and took several rapid steps forward. "Starfire, he was only-"

Starfire turned her eyes to Raven and placed a finger to her lips before looking back at Nightwing. "Raven, please. I know you were there, I know what you saw. Please do not interrupt."

Raven nodded meekly, wrapping herself in her cloak.

Starfire quickly floated across the room and knelt before Nightwing, pulling his hands away from his head and placing them on his lap, where she held them both in hers. "Please look at me. I need for you to understand." She waited until he raised his eyes to her and deliberately spoke aloud so that her friends could understand part of the reason why she'd hidden herself away. "I was so tired. I had fought for so long and so hard to protect Raven and Beast Boy, to control the rage enough so that I could direct it away from them and onto those that attacked me first."

She glanced at her friends. "They were all that mattered, they were all I hung on for. No one should ever have to experience the Citadel like I did. Neither of them would have survived. I knew you would come for them. When I heard my sister's voice and Raven's shriek of her powers, I believed it was over, that they had escaped. I could rest and allow the warrior to do so much damage that the Citadel could never threaten Tamaran again." She looked back at him. "So I let go. I stopped fighting. I let the body do what it must. I was dying, what did it matter if I lived the last few moments in peace, hidden away where I could not see the horror of what my body was doing. I gave up, Richard, but I should have known that you never would."

She reached up and touched his face._ I heard you calling for me. I could never deny you and I grabbed hold of your voice with all the remaining strength that I possessed. I clawed my way back through the haze of pain and drugs, forcing the body back under my control._ Tears filled her eyes and trickled down her cheeks as she moved her hand down to brush her fingers against his neck. _But she had you by the throat. If I had been a second later, if you had made any movement, you would have been gone._

His hand clenched around hers spasmodically and his Adam's apple bobbed beneath her fingers.

_I could not allow the warrior to resurface. She was too dangerous. She tried to hurt you and I could not allow that to happen again. So I buried her and tried to give you the woman._ She shook her head and dropped her eyes. _But it was not enough. You love the warrior just as much as you love the woman. You need me to be both, because without the warrior part of me I am nothing, just a shadow. The woman alone is not enough to keep you. You were slipping away from me… And I was letting you go._

_Star-_

She continued aloud so the other Titans could hear. "I was caught in a trap of my own creation and I could no longer feel the warrior. But he was able to reach that part of me and demand that she respond. He made me put the pieces of my soul back together for you." She reached up and brushed his cheek again. "You should not yell at him and you should not hit him. Richard, I was lost and you were unable to find me. Please do not be angry at him for being the one that could."

Starfire released Nightwing's hand and floated off the ground before turning to the stoic form of Batman who was now standing not far away. She threw her arms around him and placed her head on his chest. "I thank you, _k'norfka_ Batman, for helping me find my way back."

He stood stiff beneath her hands. "Um... you're welcome." He pulled away and coughed. "You have some good defensive skills there, sloppy at times but we can work on that. A really nasty aim with good anticipation and those bolts pack a punch. I'm glad you found the strength to fight."

"Dad, I'm sorry," Nightwing said, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke and she turned her head to see him beside her. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have hit you. I'm really sorry. You were right. I wouldn't have been able to do what you did. Thanks."

Batman placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "That's the first time I've ever heard you apologise to me." He was silent for a moment as he regarded Nightwing. "I probably should have told you all what I was planning on doing, trusted that you would be able to handle it. You were just trying to protect her and I should have known you would have reacted like that." He sighed and pulled off his cowl, rubbing his jaw. "You've got a nasty right hook there, Dick." He glanced around the room at the small smoking holes in the walls, floor and ceiling. "I guess we're done for the day. Time to get the room refurbished."

Starfire felt Raven's hand on her shoulder. "Welcome back, Star," said Raven softly. "I knew you could find your way back. I missed you."

Starfire nodded, throwing her arms around her friend and hugging her tight. "I am sorry I made you all wait so long."

"Girl," Cyborg said as she released Raven. He pulled her into a hug of his own. "I'm glad you're back."

She nodded again, leaning into his embrace. Beast Boy came next, the tiny green kitten that bounced into her arms and butted his head against hers, purring wildly.

"Does someone want to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Batgirl asked.

Alfred appeared at the door. "Pardon my intrusion," he said quietly. "But luncheon is served."

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce said as he headed toward the door. "We'll get cleaned up and be there shortly. Please arrange for this room to be repaired."

"Again, Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice came from beyond the room as he and Bruce walked away. "I had thought I taught you to be more careful."

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"Babs," Nightwing said warningly. Starfire turned her head and looked at him apprehensively.

"Don't you 'Babs' me," Batgirl snapped. "You can't just come in here and hit Bruce. Not over something stupid like this. She's a member of your team. She has to be able to fight and if she refuses then she shouldn't be on the team. She'd be a weak link."

Raven's lip curled into a snarl, Cyborg folded his arms across his chest and Beast Boy hissed at Batgirl.

Nightwing sighed. "Guys, can you leave Star, Babs and me alone for a while? Head up to lunch, we'll join you shortly."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Cyborg said, his eyes narrow.

"Please," Starfire said softly, as she lay her hand on Cyborg's arm. "She does not understand. It is unfair of you to think badly of her."

Raven huffed. "Whatever. Come on Gar."

Beast Boy butted his head against Starfire's once more before he leapt from her arms and followed Raven and Cyborg from the room.

"Babs," Nightwing said. "Starfire is my fiancée." Batgirl gasped in shock and looked guilty, but Nightwing wasn't finished. "And for the record, Star already knows all my deepest darkest secrets, even a few more that you have no idea about. She knows who I am when I put the mask on, she knows who I am when I take it off." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, you and I were friends right at the beginning, when it was only the two of us and Batman. Even when we stopped dating, I always thought we were still friends. But I don't know if we can be that anymore."

Batgirl stepped forward earnestly. "Dick, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was just so excited when I found out you were coming back, I thought-"

"I'm not back for good, Babs. My place is with the Titans now, with Starfire. That's where I belong. I… You just don't fit in my life comfortably anymore. I'm sorry."

"Dick, please." Batgirl approached him, her hand out.

"Don't touch me," he snarled sharply, taking a step back. "I mean it. I'm really very angry with you right now so don't push me. Go away."

"But-"

"Now, Babs."

Batgirl gave a very small sigh. "I'm sorry," she said and retreated out the door of the training room.

Starfire took a deep breath and looked at Nightwing who was studying her warily. "You said you wanted your Star back," she said quietly, dropping her eyes. "I tried to give her to you, truly I did. I thought I was succeeding until I saw you in the bathroom last night."

He sucked in a breath. "You saw that?"

She nodded feebly, her hands clasped before her. "I never meant to hurt you."

He shuffled uncomfortably. "Star, that was a weak moment. You weren't supposed to see. I was trying so hard to be strong for the both of us."

"I am sorry I hid myself away when you were trying so hard to reach me. I should never have done what I did but at the time I could not see any other way. I was hurting so badly and I believed that if I hid her away, the pain would go to. But it did not and then I could not find the strength to return to you. I am sorry that I said I would not go with you. I needed you to understand that what Batman did was the right thing."

Nightwing pulled his mask off and blinked back tears. "Come here," he said opening his arms and she flew into them, pressing her face into his neck as he squeezed her tightly. _I missed you. Oh god, Star, I never thought I'd see you fly again. I love you, so much it hurts. I thought I was losing you again, with this shadow of yourself that you erected. _

She raised her head to look at him._ I am sorry. I truly am._

He cupped her face with his hands, giving her a wobbly smile. _Don't be. I would have waited forever, but I didn't know how I could reach you. I guess we both needed a good kick to get us going. I know this isn't over yet and there so much left that we have to deal with._ He gave her a tender kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into his embrace. _But you're really back and you can fly. Now there is hope._

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Note:**__ The words Nightwing used about Batman being manipulative and pulling strings, he actually said that in the comic/cartoon expect it was over Batgirl. That's when he quit being Robin. I found it fitting to use it here too._


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Snow was lightly falling from a gray sky, blanketing Gotham City in a shroud of white. People trudged through the white sludge as they hurried around the streets, searching for the ever-elusive perfect Christmas gift. The huge Christmas tree that towered above the center of the city already sparkled with thousands of tiny lights and the Gotham City Choir sang beneath its branches, their voices lifting into the air filled with the joyfulness of the season.

Five teenagers walked down the through the snow covered City Center, their jackets clutched tightly across their chests as the chilly winter breeze nipped through the air.

"Richard," Kori smiled, spinning around as falling snowflakes powdered her hair. "This is glorious. I truly enjoy the falling flakes of snow and the enormous luminous tree of Christmas. Why do we not have such finery at home?"

Dick grinned as he draped his arm back over her shoulder and she raised her hand to intertwine their fingers. "Gotham's big on Christmas that's all. They don't do things by halves."

"Why does it have to be so cold?" Rachel muttered, hugging her black jacket closer to her body, before lifting Garfield's arm and ducking into his embrace.

He grinned at her, squeezing her lightly. "So guys like me can get lucky."

She scowled at him. "Don't get used to it."

He mock pouted at her, pulling her head toward his so he could kiss her on the cheek.

Victor rolled his eyes and thrust his hands deeper into his pockets. "I really need to get me a girl," he muttered.

Dick chuckled and pointed with one of the fingers of the hand across Kori's shoulders. "Look, that's where we are going," he said, pointing at a large shopping center that backed onto the City Center. "It'll be warm and the place we need to head to is on the fourth floor. We'll do that first and then go off and do the other shopping we need to. And yes, there's a games arcade in there."

"Sweet," Garfield cried at the same time Rachel said; "I can't believe you guys are going to make me wear a dress."

"Aww Rae, I think you'll look stunning in a dress," Garfield commented.

"You get to pick the dress Rachel," Dick said, glancing at her. "I think, depends, although I think you'll like what's picked for you. And please give Kori a hand. I really don't want to be dancing with a big pink bow."

Kori whacked him lightly on the chest.

"Aww, man," Victor complained. "We've gotta dance?"

"You don't," Dick replied. "I'm sure you'll be very happy hanging out by the food. I, on the other hand, have to."

They trudged across to the shopping center, passing a Santa ringing a bell by a large red bucket. Dick dug around in his pocket, tossing a few bills into the bucket as they passed.

The warmth blasted their faces as they entered and they stamped off the snow on their boots by the entrance before loosening jackets. "Come on," Dick said, slinging his arm around Kori's waist and heading off in the direction of the elevators.

The stores held a festive air; decorations hung from every point in the ceiling and splashed through every window and several Christmas trees reared above the merchandise. Christmas carols danced through the PA system. Various staff pottered around in their shops wearing Santa hats and reindeer horns on their heads. A few of the women had pulled their hair up with tinsel and had flashing Santa earrings.

They paused at the elevator to wait for its return and Kori gazed upwards in awe. Five stories above them snow slid down the dome roof. The ground floor contained an eatery and the first tier of escalators, while each remaining floor held its own balcony laden with shops, overlooked the eatery.

The elevator dinged once and they piled in, Kori pressing her fingers on the glass gazing down at the hustle and bustle of people shopping below.

Dick smiled at her, tugging her waist lightly as the elevator dinged its arrival at the fourth floor. She followed him with a sigh as they all headed to a small shop by the balcony. The sign read "Finlay's Finery" and its blackened window held two manikins, a male in a tuxedo and a female in a white ball gown.

Small bells tinkled as Dick pushed the door open and approached the counter, his friends following closely behind. A tall, thin man dressed in a black suit stood behind the counter, raised his eyes from the computer he was working at and peered down his nose at the five teens before him. "Yes?" he asked conceitedly.

Dick smothered a sigh. "My name is Dick Grayson, I have an appointment."

The man's demeanor changed instantly. "Mister Grayson! It is kind of you to offer your patronage to our humble store."

Dick narrowed his eyes. "You're new, aren't you. Just tell Simon I'm here, would you?"

"Of course sir, at once sir," the man bowed several times and scampered away behind a black curtain.

Dick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I warned you, it's only going to get worse."

"Is that my boy?" a voice called from behind the curtain the man had scampered behind.

Dick cracked a grin as a short, stocky man swung the curtain aside. "Hi Simon, its been a long time."

The man took several pins out of his mouth, jabbing them into a pincushion attached to his wrist. "Dick, my boy," he said, thumping Dick on the back. "You've grown. Pfft, none of the suits I had out will fit you now. Very inconsiderate of you."

"Sorry, I'll be sure to consider your suits next time I decide to grow. Simon, these are my friends from school," he said pointing to each one. "That's Victor, Garfield, Rachel," he tugged on Kori's waist once more. "And this is my Kori."

Simon raised his eyebrows and took Kori's hands, pulling her from Dick's embrace. He raised her arms out perpendicular to her body as he looked her up and down, even going as far to remove her jacket to study her frame. "Oh, yes, nice lines. I have the perfect thing for you. This dress with sit fabulously if I do say so myself. And the colour of your eyes is divine. You have good taste Dick."

Kori glanced over her shoulder at Dick, her eyebrows raised in surprise, her eyes slightly fearful from the contact. He gave her a reassuring smile.

Simon released her arms and reached for Rachel, giving her the same treatment. "Hmm, you are a petite thing aren't you, good shape. Yes, I know the dress you're after."

"Black," Rachel said tonelessly, almost daring him to challenge her.

"No, no, no," said Simon, clucking his tongue and Rachel scowled at him. "Black will never do. You must look striking. No, I think midnight blue is more your colour. It will go nicely with your purple highlights."

"There's a difference?" Garfield asked cautiously as Rachel sighed in relief.

"Of course there's a difference," Simon said, turning his attention to Garfield. He pulled the boy forward. "Hmm, something about you simply screams green." Garfield looked over his shoulders at his friends and waggled his eyebrows while Simon looked him over. "You have some more growing to do, young man, your hands and feet are so big."

"Great," Rachel muttered. "That's all he needs, to be taller."

"And let's look at this strapping young man," Simon said, looking at Victor. "My, you are a big boy, aren't you? Must be on the football team for sure, such lovely muscles." He pulled back and chewed his lip in consideration. "Yes, I think I know which suit will do for you. Come." He went through the curtain, lifting it for them to pass through.

Dick gave his friends a smile and entered the curtain. The tall man from the counter hovered uncertainly before him. "Would Mister Grayson and his friends perhaps like a beverage?"

Dick raised his eyebrows and called over his shoulder. "What do you think guys? Hot chocolates?"

"Ooh yes, please," Kori said, grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Fine," Rachel said quietly as the man scurried off.

"Soy milk in mine please!" Garfield called after the man.

Simon led them all to small circular stage, surrounded by four large mirrors. Across the wall near the stage sat several seats and to the right of the mirrors were several curtained change rooms. "Sit," he said, gesturing the seats. "I will need to gather some clothes for you. We shall do the boys first and then they will leave. It would not do for them to spy our pretty girl's dresses before the ball."

Dick raised an eyebrow, before turning to his friends. He reached into his pocket and pulled out several credit cards. "Here," he said, glancing at the names on the cards before he passed them out. "These will let you buy whatever you need for the ball, new shoes, underwear, whatever." He eyed Garfield, who looked back innocently. "Only stuff for the ball, it's my butt on the line if the bill comes back to big. Get your presents out of your own money and we might not be able to get back into town before Christmas so keep that in mind. We'll meet in the eatery at the bottom when we're done."

TTTTT

Dick leaned over the railing of the balcony outside Simon's shop, looking down on the hustle and bustle of the people shopping below as he waited for Kori and Rachel to finish their fitting. Several bags were already littered at his feet, new shoes and a couple of presents for his friends. He'd made the wise decision to do most of his Christmas shopping online, but there were several things that he'd needed to pick up. Still, there were several shop assistants that eyed his credit card thoughtfully before examining him. Victor and Garfield were around here somewhere and since he couldn't see them in the eatery below, they were probably in the arcade by now.

There was a soft touch on his back and Dick turned to smile at Kori. "How'd it go?"

"We are all fitted," she said with a smile. "And Simon has informed me of the importance of not telling you about the dress."

Dick chuckled before he looked past her at Rachel who was watching him with an uneasy expression on her face. Seeing she had Dick's gaze, Rachel gently placed a finger to her temple. Dick suppressed a sigh; Kori had obviously retreated for a while during the fitting, not that he was surprised.

While she was affectionate with her friends, she was still finding it difficult to be touched by other people, crowds in particular were still a downfall for her. She could handle them for a time but she needed to have a place where she could be alone to run to if needed. He'd learned that at the afternoon function Bruce had held a yesterday when she'd suddenly vanished and he found her curled up in a ball in one of the unused rooms. It hadn't taken her long to come out of it and she had embarrassingly explained that room had suddenly gone crazy with sound and light and she just needed to get away for a while.

He held the smile on his face and picked up his purchases before wrapping an arm around Kori's waist. "I've done most of my shopping, can I tag along with you two?"

"You do not wish to join Garfield and Victor?" Kori asked, surprised.

He checked his watch. "I'm to meet them in the eatery in about two hours."

"I have a bit of shopping I have to do by myself," Rachel said quietly. "Kori, why don't you go with Dick for a while and then you and I can go and get shoes, makeup and other things in about an hour."

"Other things?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel grinned wickedly. "Lingerie. I'm sure you want to go into one of those stores, don't you, Dick?"

Dick cringed. "No thanks."

Kori giggled lightly. "I shall see you soon, Rachel."

Rachel nodded. "I'll find you," she said as she headed off.

"So, what shopping do you need to do, Star?" he asked quietly.

She hummed. "I am uncertain. I have already all the presents of Christmas I require."

"Really?" he asked. "What did you get for me?"

She tisked and waggled her finger at him. "You cannot make me tell you this year. I do remember your deviousness from last Christmas."

He laughed and hugged her waist, drawing her into a sedate walk. "Why don't we just window shop for a while?"

She smiled and leaned into his arm. "I do like the celebration of Christmas. We do not have anything quite like this at home. Everyone is always so cheerful and the decorations are most lovely. Even _Blorthog _was not embraced by as many people when it was popular."

"Yeah, it's my favourite time of year," he said, before inspiration struck. "Hey, there's a little shop not far from here that makes the best hot chocolates. Nothing like that goop that Simon's aid served up."

"With the… marshmallows?"

"Yup." He quickened their pace. "Come on, Star, these are honestly the best in the world."

TTTTT

Rachel walked swiftly, clutching her numerous purchases in her hands, her mind leading her direction. She paused outside the shop, listening to the tinging, beeping and various musical sounds emerging. She could smell the mass amount of adolescent testosterone wafting through the air. She rolled her eyes. Of course he would go in there. But did she really want to enter, or would she just have to endure more of the endless teasing from Victor?

She sighed and quickly entered the arcade, trying to look insignificant as she searched for Garfield's illusive head. It was dark, gloomy and musky, the kind of place she normally enjoyed. But it was also loud and lights flashed from the computer consoles illuminating glassy eyed youths tapping away at joysticks and controllers.

"Hey baby," a pimple-faced teenager said, turning from one of the game consoles to leer at her. He licked his bracer-covered teeth. "Looking for a man?"

"Yes, actually," she said tonelessly as she walked past him. "Have you seen one?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Look no further, baby," said the guy. "I'm all man."

"No, you're not," she snapped, suppressing a sigh. Great, another one. Was there some sort of big neon sign above her head that announced to the world 'This ones taken, hit on her' that she didn't know about? "Get your hand off me."

"A chick in this place is only after one thing."

"Yeah," Garfield's voice said, dripping with venom. "It's called her boyfriend. Now do as she said."

The hand jerked away from her as though it had been stung and there was a dull thump.

"It's guys like you that give gamers a bad name," Garfield snarled as Rachel turned around. He was standing over the youth that was now sitting on the ground looking up at him in shock. He flicked his eyes to hers and she ducked to his side. He draped an arm on her shoulder and dragged her away.

"Geez," he muttered as they walked, shifting his arm from her shoulder to her waist. "Is there some sort of sign over you now? Whats with all these guys hitting on you?"

Rachel felt a giggle escape and he looked at her like she'd grown another head. "I was just thinking that myself," she said after she'd clamped down on that giggle and thrown it back into the dark recesses of her mind to stomp on and murder later.

"Whatcha doing here, Rae? I'm glad you're here and all but I didn't think this was your scene."

"It's not," she replied softly. "But it's yours."

He pulled up short and looked at her in surprise.

She dropped her eyes, embarrassed before shrugging. "I had some time to kill before I meet up with Kori and seeing how you've always gone to so much effort to do the things I like, the least I could do would be to try yours."

He beamed happily. "Really?"

"Don't read too much into it," she muttered. "Probably won't happen again."

"I'll take my chances," he said.

TTTTT

Dick sighed and took another slice of pizza as the boys waited for the girls to arrive.

"Aww man, do girls always take this long?" Garfield sighed, taking a long slurp of his freshly squeezed orange juice, absently twirling with the second cup of juice sitting on the table before him.

"Maybe Rachel's just looking for an extra special Christmas present for you, did you think of that?"

Garfield sat up straight. "Do you think?" he asked hopefully.

Dick shrugged. "Maybe. What'd you get for her?"

"I found this really cool black candle."

Dick stared at him in horror. "You didn't."

Garfield chuckled and scooped a small box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a small white gold locket, an open winged raven engraved on its heart shaped surface. "I didn't. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Little dude, you give her that you're gonna get laid," Victor said, leaning over to see the locket.

Garfield eeped, while Dick chuckled. "Don't tease him, it's not nice."

"What'd you get for Kori?" Garfield asked, slipping the necklace box back into his pocket.

Dick smiled secretly and tapped the side of his nose with his finger. "You'll see."

"You better have a present in there for me," Victor said, looking at the parcels by Dick's feet.

He chuckled. "Yeah sure. There's one in there for you. There's also one for Bruce from all of us and one for Alfred too."

"Aww, man," Victor said, snapping his fingers. "I knew I missed someone."

"You don't have to buy presents for my father, Vic."

"Yeah, but still, it was nice of the old guy to put us up for the holidays."

Garfield sighed and took another slurp of his drink. "Can't you find out where they are? I'm getting bored."

Dick huffed. "Fine." _Star, Beast Boy's getting bored. How far away are you?_

_Approximately two feet._

A soft arm encircled his neck and he look up into her smiling face. "All done?" he asked quietly as she kissed his cheek.

"I believe we have done the 'shop until we drop'," she replied, placing her purchases beside Dick's in the floor and sat in the seat beside him.

Rachel slumped down in the seat beside Garfield, placing her bags on the floor and gratefully accepting the orange juice he'd placed aside for her. "Azar," she muttered quietly to herself, before leaning back and rotating her ankles. "My feet hurt, I never thought I'd miss flying this much."

"You girls are done, then?" asked Victor. "I'd like to get back to the Manor. Brought some new upgrades I'm dying to install."

Rachel scowled at him. "Can we sit and eat something first?"

Dick turned his head toward a commotion that was occurring by the entrance to the shopping center. "Oh, shit," he blurted, spying the video camera and bright lights of reporters. "The vultures are here. We gotta go." He reached down and scooped up both his and Kori's bags, holding them out to Victor. "Can you hold these for me, I'm gonna need two hands free. Guys, just head for the exit, slip past them if you can, don't answer questions. Kori, go with Vic, it'll be okay."

Victor looked surprised but took the bags and gathered his own. Dick waited until his friends were ready before standing up.

He was spotted. "Dick!" came the cry and feet thundered toward them. "Dick Grayson!"

Someone shoved a tape recorder in his face and he recognised the person holding it. "Dick, Vicki Vale from the Gotham Review. Where has Gotham's golden boy been all this time?"

"Hey Vicki, nice to see you again. I've been at school," he said before pushing himself through the sea of reporters, looking out the corner of his eye as his friends slinked off. He winced and blinked his eyes as flashes exploded around him.

Someone shoved a camera in his face and he held a hand before his eyes to block out the lights. "Dick, can you tell us which charities Bruce is donating to this year?"

"You'll find out the same time as everyone else," he said, brushing past. "Just like every year."

"Dick, who are your friends? Do they go to the same school as you? Which school is that?"

"Excuse me, I really need to go," he said as he continued pushing through.

Someone barred his way, bringing him up short. Dick growled. "All right look. You have three questions, then I would like to leave." He pointed to a person at random. "You, go for it."

"How long are you in Gotham City?"

"My friends and I are here for the holiday's. We'll be returning to school when they're done." He pointed to someone else. "You."

"What's Bruce's position on the changes to City Council?"

Dick rolled his eyes at the wasted question. "I _really _think you'll have to ask him that question." Someone jostled him from behind and he turned to see a bunch of reporters accosting his friends. Kori was pressed up behind Victor who was trying to use his bulk to shield her as well as pass through the crowd. Somehow Rachel and Garfield had managed to edge through unaccosted.

"Miss, miss, look this way please, you've been spotted on Dick's arm, are you his girl?"

_Richard! They are too close! I do not like them touching me._ Her mind voice was shrill, panicked.

Dick growled and forced his way through the crowd toward Kori. He could see the terror in her eyes and knew she was close to breaking down as the reporters jostled her and shoved their tape recorders and cameras in her face. She still wasn't stable and she'd been trying so hard to heal. He didn't want this experience to force her back to that dark place she had been trapped in. _I'm coming. Hang in there, Star._

He caught Victor's eye and gestured with his head toward the exit as he ducked in front of Kori while Victor forged a path ahead. He felt her place her hands on his shoulders, felt the sigh of relief on his neck before she hid behind his back as he pushed through toward the exit. Garfield and Rachel were already escaping out it.

The reported jabbed his pen at Kori's hand on Dick's shoulder. "Is that an engagement ring on your young lady's finger?"

Flashes began exploding around them and Kori sucked in a breath, removing her hand from his shoulder, hiding it behind his back. He turned and grabbed her, before shouldering his way through the crowd, Kori held against his chest. "Always a pleasure guys, but we really have to go."

They surged free of the reporters and Dick bolted for the door, pulling Kori along behind him. He pulled them around the corner and ducked into an alleyway. _Fly; take us to the roof._

Kori lifted them into the air and headed for the roof. They landed just in time to see a bunch of reporters surging down the street searching for them. Dick grabbed onto Kori once more, pushing them flat on the floor, the snow on the roof slushing beneath them. She landed on her back, while he lay on his stomach and peered over the edge.

_You okay?_

She closed her eyes for a moment to take a deep breath and compose herself. _I am sorry. I do not know why I react like that._

Dick placed a hand on her cheek and giving her a quick kiss. _It's fine, Star. _

"What,_ the hell,_ was that?" Victor's voice sounded as he, Rachel and Garfield exited the screeching raven that suddenly appeared behind them.

"Told you," Dick said, getting to his feet and pulling Kori up too. "Dick Grayson is Gotham's golden boy, heir to the Wayne fortune. Bruce is the most powerful person in Gotham City, hence the media frenzy."

"But we never get attention like that when we're in our other clothes. That was insane," Garfield blurted , his hands clutching his and Rachel's bags.

"The media tends to treat heroes differently. No point jostling a hero that can turn into a bear and maul you, or smack you around with dark energy," Dick said. He looked at Rachel. "Can you find Alfred from here and get us all there?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, the raven enveloping them all.

TTTTT

_"Gotham's golden boy, Dick Grayson appeared briefly today after having not been seen in Gotham City for nearly six months. His last appearance was the Robert Kane Memorial Charity Event held by his adopted father, Bruce Wayne. He was discovered shopping with as of yet unidentified friends at Robinson's Plaza. He was seen leading a young lady through the center, which this station has identified as Kori Anders and she was sporting a large engagement ring. Has our golden boy been snagged?-"_

Dick sighed and switched off the television, tossing the remote on the sofa beside him.

"How did they determine my name?" Kori asked quietly from where she was leaning over the back of the sofa behind him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Someone leaked, or they pulled the credit records."

She frowned, not understanding. "How does someone leak? And what do they leak?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, it's an expression. It means someone informed the press of your name, probably from a shop you entered." He sighed and stretched before getting to his feet and holding out his hand to her. "Come on, Star, let's get some sleep, we've got a ball to go to tomorrow."

She gave him a sly smile as she took his hand, coming around the sofa to stand before him. "Perhaps you would like to try the… what was it you said? Up against the roof sex?"

He looked at her in surprise. "You can actually do that?"

She giggled at the look on his face. "I do not believe it will be difficult."

He shook his head, remembering their last tryst.

"Do you not feel the lust for me anymore?" she asked playfully.

He swallowed heavily. How can he make her understand? How could he explain to her the disgust that he felt toward himself for using her like that, for allowing her to sacrifice herself to him and not having the strength to stop her? "I can't, Star. It's not that I don't want to, it's just…" He shrugged, cringed and fell silent.

She held his gaze, her expression turning serious as she regarded him. "What is wrong, Richard? Why do you not wish to couple with me anymore? You do not touch me in any way that is not proper or open your mouth when we kiss and you have not since…" She trailed off, her face thoughtful as she put a finger to her lips. "We have not coupled since the girl's night…" A flash of understanding flickered in her eyes. "I hurt you."

He dropped his eyes from hers. "No Star."

"Richard-"

"I'm just tired that's all."

"Richard," she said again, placing a finger on his chin and lifting his head, before placing that same finger on his lips so he could not speak. "I know this has been a very difficult time for you and I am very sorry that I hid myself away. I did not mean to hurt you."

He pulled away, taking a step backward and away from her. "Star…"

She cocked her head and regarded him. "It is more than that…You saw that I was not all there and I hurt you." She frowned as though she was trying to figure something out. "You said," she said slowly. "That there could never be meaningless sex between us… and… you feel that I made you do it, yes?"

Blood drained from his face and he looked at her in horror.

Her expression saddened. "Oh Richard, this is true?"

He swallowed painfully. "Did you read my mind?"

She shook her head. "I have been having dreams lately. Dreams of sadness, dreams of yearning. But they were not my dreams at all. They were yours. Things have only just made sense to me." Her fingers brushed his face and a tear trickled down her cheek. "I love you. Any coupling between us is _never _meaningless and just because I was not all there does not mean that I did not want it. I wanted it that day. I want it today. I miss your fire, Richard. I miss the Richard that will throw me on the bed and devour me. I miss the Richard that kisses with a passion that makes me tingle all over. I did not realise that _I_ was the reason you could not kiss me and I am very sorry."

She moved closer to him and kissed him, giving him slow sensual kisses that sent a tingle down his spine and a warmth to his belly. Her hands drifted up, one resting on his neck, the other entangled in his hair as she gently coaxing his mouth open before her tongue slipped into his mouth for the first time in what seemed like forever.

He closed his eyes, leaning into her embrace. If she was certain this is what she wanted, he wasn't going to deny her. He gave the knot in her bathrobe a tug and it unraveled for him before he slipped his hands inside to grab her bottom and pulled her closer. Oh god, she was so warm and her silk slip allowed his hands to glide over her curvaceous body, sliding over her bottom and up to her breasts. It had been such a long time since he'd allowed himself to touch her like this and he hadn't realised how much he'd missed it.

She let out a sigh before she pulled away and took a small step backward.

He looked at her, a strange aching sensation slicing through his heart. He'd been right. She really wasn't ready for this and she was only just realising it herself. She was going to realise any moment how weak he'd been when he'd allowed her to sacrifice her body to him and how he'd been incapable of preventing it. And she was going to hate him for using her in the same way that the Citadel had wanted to. He swallowed heavily.

She smiled at him before she slipped the robe from her shoulders and it fell to the ground. Her silk slip soon puddled around her ankles and she stood before him in all her naked glory.

And still he hesitated. The pain in his heart was still so raw.

That alluring smile he loved so much sprang into life on her lips. "I want you Richard, please couple with me," she murmured sensually.

He sucked in a startled breath, hope flitting across his face. She really meant it, didn't she? He remembered those words she'd used. She's used them before and she'd been ready then too. More than ready, she'd been so hungry for him. And there was that smile that he loved so much, had missed _so_ much and never thought he'd see again. She stood before him, naked and waiting for him, desire filtering through her eyes. Just for him and all he had to do was step forward and accept what she offered.

Suddenly his pajama pants were far too tight and he couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough.

She laughed in delight as he lunged at her, capturing her lips with his, his hands on her bottom as he pressed himself against her.

Her hands climbed up his back to fasten on his shoulders and she lifted him into the air. _Come, d'anthe l'ani. I will give you all of me._

**

* * *

**_**  
**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Dick tugged on the cuff of his tuxedo to get the sleeve to sit correctly, before inspecting himself briefly in front of the mirror. Well, at least he looked the part of a spoilt rich kid. Simon had done well, as always, and the sky blue vest and tie matched his eyes perfectly.

He glanced up at the ceiling, grinning to himself. That had certainly been an interesting experience, he would never look at the ceiling the same way again. Kori had trapped him against the ceiling, her hands tight on his shoulders, her knees on either side of his hips, her feet twisted around his knees to keep his legs from dangling downward. It had been quite nerve racking, looking over her shoulder and down on the world, but strangely exhilarating too. She'd done all the work, riding him long and hard until he spilled into her. He couldn't _wait _to try it again.

And she'd done exactly what she'd said she would do; she gave him everything, her mind, body and soul.

It was such a short time ago that he'd been worried about the state of her mental health and now she was blossoming once more, every minute returning back into that gorgeous happy girl he'd fallen in love with. He knew they still had hard times ahead, awkward silences and scattered nightmares. The reaction to the media yesterday had shown him that she was still mending and he and Bruce had devised a signal so they could get her out of that situation if it ever arose again. But she'd brushed away that fake persona she had developed as a shield and allowed her true self to shine through.

God, he had missed her. He had missed her taste, her touch, her smell, and the feel of her wetness and warmth as he slipped inside her. He had longed for her throaty cries of passion that took his breath away; how she would throw her head back, crying out his name and send him spiraling down into an abyss of ecstasy. He had missed the way she clenched around him when she climaxed and the throb of her pulse against his length. He had missed the after sex shine around her and the snuggling before falling asleep in bed.

He sighed, forcing his mind from last night's adventure before he got himself too worked up.

He really hated these charity events that Bruce insisted on going to, but at least this one would be more bearable with Kori and his friends here. And now that the media had gotten wind that perhaps an engagement between them had occurred, he could see that she would be attending a lot more of these events with him.

He dug his fingers under the collar of his shirt and tugged at it to loosen it before crossing to his desk and picked up two jewelry boxes. He glanced at the clock, fifteen minutes before they had to be downstairs ready to get in the car.

_Star, I'm on my way to pick up the guys, are you and Rachel nearly ready?_

There was silence in his mind briefly before he heard her soft voice. _I am having the trouble convincing Rachel that she looks beautiful. We are almost prepared._

_Okay, see you soon._ Tucking the boxes under his arm, he crossed the room and opened his bedroom door before making his way to Garfield's room.

He knocked on Garfield's door, surprised to hear laughter penetrating from the room beyond. The door swung open and Dick stepped back in shock.

"Dude!" Garfield cried, yanking Dick into the room. "You _sooo_ gotta help me!"

Garfield was a mess, his green tie wrapped around his head like a bandana, his green vest was draped around his neck, half the buttons on his shirt were done incorrectly and he was barefoot.

Dick flicked his eyes around the room to locate the source of the laughter. Victor was sprawled on the bed, laughing heartily, pausing every now and then to gulp in a breath before pounding on the bed once more. "Stop it, Victor. You'll get wrinkled." Dick looked back at Garfield as Victor's laughter spluttered. "What's wrong?"

"I've never worn one of these before. How the hell do you put all this crap on?"

"I am _so_ not going to dress you. Weren't you paying attention when Simon fitted you?"

"Um... no."

Dick sighed. "First thing, take off the tie and vest and do the buttons of your shirt up properly."

"This is a vest?" Garfield asked as he removed it from around his neck and dumped it on a sofa before doing his shirt up correctly.

"What the hell did you think it was?"

"Um… I dunno." He held up the tie. "What do you do with this?"

Dick sighed and placed the jewelry boxes carefully on the sofa. He tugged up Garfield's collar and quickly did his tie for him. "Couldn't you have helped him, Vic?" he asked dryly as he fixed Garfield's collar once more and helped him into the vest.

"Nah, it was too damn funny. Soooo, what's in the boxes?"

"Something for the girls. Okay, now do the button's up and put some socks and shoes on. Vic, front and center, lets see how you did."

Victor jumped off the bed and stood at attention, saluting mockingly. Dick eyed him carefully, before fixing his tie. He had on the same style as Dick and Garfield, except that his vest and tie were a deep red colour. "Where's the jacket?" Dick asked and Victor pointed to the large black jacket draped over a chair by the door. "Put it on."

Garfield got to his feet after tying his shoes. "Now what?"

Dick rolled his eyes, before fixing the vest so it sat correctly. "Get the jacket and put it on."

Garfield eyed his room thoughtfully.

Dick rubbed his temples. "Oh god, please don't tell me you lost it already."

Garfield cast him a cheeky grin. "Nah, it's under Vic's. Just having a go at you."

"Well stop it," he snapped as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Guys, I can't stress enough on how important this night is for Bruce. Please, please, please be on your best behavior, especially if you ever want to be invited back again."

"Dick," Victor said as he pulled the jacket across his chest. "Don't stress. We've got your back."

_Richard, I do believe we are ready._

Dick reached down and picked up the two jewelry boxes again. "The girls are ready, let's not keep them waiting."

Garfield coughed nervously. "Do you think Rae will like what I'm wearing?"

Dick cast him an incredulous glance. "You can't be serious, I'm not answering that," he scoffed, heading out of the room and toward Rachel's door, knocking once.

Silence greeted them.

Dick knocked again. _Star?_

The door swung open and Kori swirled away with a swish of material before he could say anything. "She has locked herself in the bathroom again."

"So, can we come in, then?" Victor called, peering over Dick's head.

"Go away!" Rachel's came voice from inside the room somewhere. "I'm _not _going."

Kori came back to the door looking slightly pink. Dick's jaw dropped and he heard the clunk of two other jaws following his.

Kori looked absolutely beautiful. Her dress was strapless and the bodice hugged against her skin showing off every curve before the shimmering material flowed out from her hips to her feet. It was a soft blue colour, matching the vest of Dick's tuxedo perfectly, and the shade of blue seemed to make the colour of her hair and eyes that much more vivid. She wore cream slip shoes with only the barest hint of a heel so she would remain shorter than he was and her beautiful red hair cascaded down her back in waves. He couldn't remember a time when she looked more heavenly wearing clothes. Simon had been right; it was as though this dress had been made just for her. What had he done to deserve such a beauty on his arm?

Victor nudged him, snapping him out of his happy daze. "Star," Dick breathed in awe. "You look gorgeous."

She blushed and ducked her head under the scrutiny of her friends. "I thank you, Richard. You look very handsome."

She headed back inside the room, the boys following in her wake and Dick felt as though his feet scarcely touched the ground.

Kori knocked on the bathroom door once more. "Please, it is time to go."

"I'm not going. You can't make me," Rachel said in a small voice.

Kori glanced over her shoulder at her friends. "Garfield is all dressed up nicely and waiting for you. He is looking very handsome."

There was a pause. "Really?"

"Come out and see."

Garfield shuffled nervously.

Another long pause. "Okay… but the first person who laughs is going to be thrown through a portal straight to hell."

"There will be no laughter, Rachel, I promise."

A soft sigh from the other side of the door before the lock clicked open and Rachel stepped out. Kori took her hand and pulled her further into the room.

Three jaws hit the floor once more.

Rachel wore a full-length midnight blue dress. Spaghetti straps perched over her shoulders and a belt of shimmering material was wrapped below her breasts and tied at the back, two long trains left to fall. Black, strappy high heels peeked out from beneath the dress. Kori had managed to convince her to curl her hair and the curls framed her face. Rachel looked nervously at Garfield.

Victor grinned gleefully as he had to nudge Garfield to snap him out of the daze he's been captured in and Dick knew exactly how the poor shapeshifter felt.

Garfield gulped in a breath. "Rae, you look beautiful."

Victor clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Well, I have the two best looking girls at the ball tonight, who are y'all going with?"

Dick and Garfield turned to him, glaring menacingly. Kori giggled while Rachel gave a quiet smile.

"There's just one thing missing," Dick said, cracking open one of the jewelry boxes to peer inside before handing that box to Garfield. "These are on loan from the Wayne Vault." He opened the remaining box and pulled out a diamond pendant necklace and matching bracelet. He tossed the box on the bed before approaching Kori. He quickly clipped the bracelet around her wrist before stepping behind her. He lifted her hair so he could draw the necklace across her neck, placing a light kiss on her neckline before letting her hair drop. She smiled at him, gently touching the pendant with her fingers.

"I don't wear jewels," Rachel said tonelessly.

"Er, Rae, these ones you'll like," Garfield said, holding up a black opal necklace and approached her carefully, giving her the same treatment that Kori received from Dick.

Dick smiled and offered Kori his elbow. "Come on guys, we gotta go."

TTTTT

The limousine pulled up outside the Gotham Museum and Bruce kicked Dick's shin.

"Hey," he complained looking up at his father.

"Do you remember everything I told you?" Bruce asked with a cocky smile.

"Yes, Bruce," Dick muttered sourly.

"And the rest of you," Bruce said looking at the other Titans. "Best behavior."

There was a chorus of "Yes, sir," and Bruce nodded and looked over his shoulder at Alfred. "Okay, Alfred, let's go."

Alfred nodded and got out of the car, stepping around to the side and opening the limousine door. The flashing of several cameras going off simultaneously immediately blinded the occupants. A large grin grew on Bruce's face as he hauled himself out of the car and immediately reporters began calling his name.

Dick followed his father close behind, reaching his hand back into the car to help Kori to her feet. She swallowed nervously and took his hand. Dick pulled her away from the car to allow their friends to exit, his hand snaking around her waist. They came to stand behind Bruce who was already smiling and speaking charismatically to the reporters. Victor, Garfield and Rachel joined them, Garfield's arm nervously around Rachel's waist.

"Mr Wayne, Mr Wayne," a reporter called, waving his pen high. "Who are your guests for tonight?"

Bruce turned to see them all assembled behind him and smiled. "These strapping young people are my son's friends from school. Mr Victor Stone, Mr Garfield Logan, Miss Rachel Roth and Miss Kori Anders and just in case you don't recognise him, cause he's had the gall to grow since we last saw him in Gotham, Mr Dick Grayson. They are staying with me in Wayne Manor for the duration of the school break."

Bruce walked to stand beside Dick, placing his hand on his son's shoulder and smiling as the six of them smiled for the cameras. Flashes continued to flare and reporters were calling out questions, each of the questions charmingly answered by Bruce as he continued to smile.

Kori was having trouble seeing through all the flashing lights and her vision was becoming spotty. The ground gave an unexpected lurch beneath her feet and the world began to spiral. She flinched away, the smile faltering on her face as she half turned into Dick's embrace. He looked at her, his eyes filled with worry. _Star?_

_Too much, too bright. I do not like this._

_It's okay, nearly done. Hang in there. _Dick turned his head toward Bruce and rubbed his chin. Bruce answered him a swift nod.

"Mr Grayson!" called another reporter. "There are reports that Miss Kori Anders is your fiancée, do you have anything to say to this statement?"

Kori felt Dick's hand tighten on her waist and she tried to concentrate on the feel of his arm around her as the world continued its spinning. Bruce raised his hand, stepping in front of the couple. "At this time we have no announcements regarding Kori and Dick's relationship, beside the fact that they are very close. If there is an engagement, you'll be the first to know. Now, if you'll excuse us, I believe these fine ladies are freezing out here."

Dick turned toward the museum door, pulling Kori along beside him. _Whew,_ he whispered into her mind. _At least that bit's over and done with._

Now that the flashing lights had stopped the world seemed steadier beneath her feet. _They are very persistent with their questions, yes? _

_Yeah. _Dick opened the door for her, allowing her to enter before him and holding the door open for their friends. He slipped in behind them and wove his arm around Kori's waist once more. _You okay? Say the word and I'll take you home._

She smiled for him, feeling more settled now. _I am fine. _

Bruce stepped to the forefront and the group followed the signs to the ballroom. Kori barely had time to glance at the paintings on the wall and the architecture of the building before she was ushered away, their shoes echoing loudly down the granite floors of the museum.

They approached two large wooden doors, two valets standing before it, the sound of an orchestra filtering from behind, as well as people chattering and the clashing of cutlery.

_Here we go,_ Dick whispered in her mind and she turned to look at him. A bizarre demeanor overtook him. His shoulders straightened, his chin went up and a peculiar smile, somewhere between polite and bored, became plastered on his face.

The valets swung the door's opened as the group approached and Kori was spun into a world of glittering lights, of flashing colours as people danced, of music and laughter and the awkward politeness of the prosperous.

The ballroom was a huge circular room; a large glass dome ceiling towering above and a gigantic crystal chandelier dangled from the center of the ceiling. Across one arc, a curved buffet table swept, while an orchestra was set up along the wall opposite the door. Various waiters drifted around the room, delivering alcoholic beverages, something that the Titans had been warned off. In the middle of the floor people waltzed, ladies in gorgeous dresses swirled and draped themselves in the arms of handsome men.

"Woah," Rachel murmured from beside her and Kori could do nothing but nod in agreement.

"Bruce!" a man boomed and Bruce vanished into the sea of people.

"Food," Victor said, also vanishing.

"Um, Rae," Garfield said hesitantly, turning pink. "Do you… um… wanna dance? Or would you rather go get a drink or something?"

Rachel turned her head toward him, looking as nervous as he did and gave him a small smile. "Let's get something to drink."

Garfield sighed with relief and led her after Victor.

Kori felt Dick's lips brush her ear and she shivered with delight. "Dance with me," he whispered before sweeping her off to the dance floor.

She laughed giddily as he twirled her around the floor, one hand warm on her back and hers draped on his shoulder, their fingers entwined. He smiled for her, keeping his eyes locked on hers as they spun their bodies in time with the music that wafted through the hall. She fondly remembered the last time they had danced, the pleasure of seeing his eyes usurping the memory of the disastrous date with Kitten.

The songs leaked into one another and time lost all its meaning and still they danced, only having eyes for each other. She'd never known dancing could be this enchanting as he twirled her around the floor, his eyes gazing into hers, a small smile on his lips, an enthralled expression on his face.

She loved him so much. He made her happy beyond her wildest dreams.

_Richard, _she sent softly after yet another song drifted to a close. _We should stop._

_Why?_ he asked softly in return, clearly not wanting too.

_I am having the trouble grounding my feet._

_Oh, _he replied with a sad sigh. _We should definitely stop then._ He released her waist and led her by the hand off the dance floor and over to their friends.

"Damn, man," Victor commented as the pair approached. "Are you trying to put the male population to shame? Guys aren't supposed to like dancing, remember?"

The back of Dick's neck went red and Kori thought it was adorable. He jerked his head in the direction of the dance floor. "Tell that to the ones still out there."

Victor huffed and turned his attention back to the plate of food he held.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Dick asked of Rachel and Garfield.

"Actually, it's not entirely bad," Rachel admitted. "There are some interesting art pieces on the walls."

Garfield grinned at Kori. "She danced with me," he said quietly, a blush spreading on his cheeks and Kori beamed back.

She glanced over to the buffet table and spotted a large punchbowl. Releasing Dick's hand she headed over to the table and collected two cups before pouring two drinks. Lifting them off the table, she turned and almost ran straight into a tall red haired lady, wearing a gorgeous green dress.

The lady smiled and poured herself a drink of punch. "Hi, my name's Vicki."

Not wishing to be impolite, Kori smiled. "Kori."

Vicki made a small humming sound as though she was thinking. "That's a really interesting name. Where's it from?"

Kori thought quickly. "My homeland."

Vicki raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so you're not American then?"

"No, I was not born in this country."

"That's a unique accent you have. Which country?"

Kori bit her lip and shifted her weight. "I am certain you would not have heard of it."

Vicki shrugged. "So, who are you here with? I thought I saw you dancing before."

"My friends," Kori replied, starting to feel uneasy and glanced over to her oblivious friends, wondering if she should call Dick.

Vicki followed her gaze and gave a knowing smile. "You're friends with Dick Grayson, then? Lucky you, he's a lovely young man. Where do you know him from?"

"We attend the same… school," she said, hesitating over the word. She needed to get away. She glanced over at Dick again.

"You're not one for talking are you, is that why Dick likes you?"

An arm thumped down around her shoulders and Kori almost dropped her cups in surprise. She nearly bolted with fear from the unwanted contact before she recognised the voice the arm belonged to. "Vicki Vale, are you quite finished tormenting my son's guest?"

"Why, hello Bruce," she replied coquettishly, taking a drink from her cup. "Kori and I were just having a conversation."

"Sounded to me like you were fishing for a story."

"I'm sure you're just taking things out of perspective."

Bruce raised an eyebrow before he inclined his head. "Of course. Always a pleasure, Vicki. Now, if you'll excuse us, I think Kori would like to return to her friends."

He ushered her away. "Be careful who you talk to Kori, there are several reporters here," he said quietly.

A blush spread across her cheeks. "I did not wish to appear rude."

He gave her a sharp nod. "That's fine, just next time, smile and move on. Reporters tend to ask you questions about yourself, while the rich tend to focus on themselves, just a pointer."

They reached Dick and the others, Dick's eyes widening with surprise as he saw his father escorting her.

"Having fun?" Bruce asked tonelessly as he removed his arm from Kori's shoulders. "Have a look over my shoulder."

Dick's eyes shifted. "Vicki's here?"

Bruce nodded. "As are several others. Keep an eye out." His eyes flicked around the room as someone else called his name and he raised his head. "Excuse me."

Kori felt the blush spread down her neck and she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"What happened?" Garfield asked quietly.

Kori passed one of the drink cups to Dick. "She asked a lot of questions. I do not believe she got the answers she was after."

"Sorry, Star," Dick said. "I should have gone with you."

A hand slapped down on Dick's shoulder. "Dick, my boy!"

"Commissioner Gordon," Dick said, shaking the man's hand. "How are you?"

"Brilliant. Listen, Barbara is around here somewhere, she's been a little out of sorts lately. Do me a favour and dance with her a time or two, there's a good lad." The man disappeared into the crowd before Dick could reply.

"Damn," Dick muttered softly, his shoulders slumping before he turned to Kori, a sad expression on his face. "Look, I'd better go and do that, get it over and done with, cause he's probably watching me. Kori, stay with Vic, okay?" He gave her hand a squeeze before he left.

Kori cocked her head as she studied his retreating back. While she loathed the idea of Dick dancing with Barbara, he was taking the break in their friendship hard. Barbara had been his friend too, even if he'd never mentioned it to the Titans or told her, and Kori hoped that he would use this time to talk to her and sort things out.

"Actually, I need to use the bathroom. Care to come, Kori?" Rachel asked.

"What is it with girls and going to the bathrooms in droves?" Victor asked cheekily and received a scowl from Rachel. She grabbed Kori's hand and pulled her away.

"I really _do _need to use the bathroom," Rachel muttered under her breath as the pair walked. "Plus, I didn't think you'd want to watch Dick dancing with her."

Kori gave her a small smile, placing her cup on a table as they passed. "I thank you, Rachel."

"So having fun?"

"Oh, yes. Dancing with Richard is most glorious. Did you enjoy your dance with Garfield?"

Rachel shrugged. "Well he didn't stand on my feet or anything like that, so yeah. I guess you could say it was nice."

"I am glad," Kori areplied s the pair entered the bathrooms. Kori paused at the mirror to check her reflection while Rachel headed for a stall. She ran her fingers over her eyebrows, feeling her normal ones beneath the hologram. She missed seeing her normal ones and knew that Dick missed them too.

"So, what's going on between Dick and Barbara?" Rachel asked quietly.

Kori made a small noise and she checked to see if anyone else was in the bathroom before she answered. "He is annoyed with her."

Rachel snorted before she flushed the toilet. "No, really?" she asked sarcastically as she opened the stall and washed her hands.

Kori gave her a smile. "It is not my place to say. Words of anger were exchanged."

Rachel raised her eyebrow at her. "They had a fight? Over what happened in the training room? Or is there more to it that what we saw?"

Kori nodded. "There is more. There was a… misunderstanding. Please Rachel, do not ask for more. I am hopeful that they will do the 'sorting out' while they dance."

Rachel shrugged. "You're being a lot calmer over an ex-girlfriend than I would be."

Kori chewed her lip as she opened the bathroom door to leave. "While I do not like him dancing with her, I trust Richard. We are chosen. I know where his heart lies."

"If you say so," Rachel replied quietly as the pair walked back to the ballroom.

Victor and Garfield met them at the doors, each smiling brightly.

Garfield held out his hand to Rachel. "Come on Rae, you promised me another dance."

She raised her eyebrow at him and gave a halfhearted sigh and took his hand while he beamed at her happily.

Victor held his hand out to Kori. "My turn for a dance, Kori. Gotta strike while the iron's hot." He winked at her as she took his hand. "And Dick ain't lookin'."

Kori laughed as she allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Dick sighed as he slipped his way through the crowd of talking people in search of Barbara. He really didn't want to dance with her, but he did need to keep up appearances. He spotted her among the crowd and had to admit she really did look miserable.

She looked surprised and a little hopeful as he approached, looking rather sweet in her yellow dress. Yellow really was her colour. He held out his hand for her and she smiled hesitantly at him, placing her drink on the table beside her and taking his hand, allowing him to pull her onto the dance floor.

"Don't get any ideas," he said quietly, placing his hand on her hip.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she replied as her hand slid up to his shoulder. "I don't fancy becoming a rice crispy."

He snorted, a smile twitching his lips as they began to dance together.

"Where is she?" Barbara asked quietly. "Does she know you're dancing with me?"

"Yes," he replied, his eyes shifting around the room. "Your dad basically told me to."

She sighed sadly. "I saw you dancing together before. There was a time when you looked at me like that."

He glanced at her as they spun on the floor. "I don't think I've ever looked at anyone the way I look at her."

"Yeah, well I guess that's true. It was rather intense between the two of you. It's almost like you two can communicate with a look."

He chuckled at that. "You have no idea, Babs."

She gave a small smile. "At least you're talking to me."

He glanced at her again. "Would you prefer that I ignored you?"

She shook her head before her hand tightened around his. "Dick, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have expected… well… not after so long. That was rather… impulsive of me… I guess. It's just that sometimes you need to be hit over the head before you notice things; you're not one for making the first move. If I'd known-"

"You wouldn't have done it, yeah I get that. Doesn't make it any easier." He sighed and spun her around. "Look, we're both a little at fault. I overreacted and I'm sorry too. You threw me for a loop, I didn't know you still felt about me that way."

Barbara chewed her lip. "I'm not sure what I feel for you anymore. You were right, we were friends first, so I'll always love you for that. But in love?" She shrugged. "I always thought that it was the distance that broke us up and maybe there might be something there still. And that maybe if we gave it another chance, something would grow."

He frowned. "You told me there was someone else."

"Oh, _c'mon_, Dick," she said, giving him that sassy you're-too-stupid-to-live look she usually gave him when he was being an idiot. "You seriously think I'd do that to you? When you left you said you were never coming back, you were so angry with him. And then the Titans were formed and I knew you were serious. What was I supposed to do? Leave us both hanging? See what became of us? You weren't about to accept the 'long distance relationships never work' thing on its own and its not like you would have broken up with me. You're too much of a nice guy for that."

"I guess so," he replied with a sigh.

"Besides," Barbara continued, looking contrite. "There _was _someone else."

Dick raised his eyebrows and waited.

"Not straight away, of course… but…" she cringed and looked away. "He burned me badly, Dick. I guess I thought I'd be better off with someone that _really _knew who I was."

"Who was he, and how hard can I kill him?" Dick said immediately.

"Thanks," she told him. "I appreciate the sentiment. I _can _take care of myself, y'know. Been doing it for years now."

He grinned at her then nodded. "I'm sorry, Babs, I should've taken the time to tell you about her." He grunted. "And I definitely should have told Star about you. Would have saved us a lot of hassle."

Barbara gave a quiet giggle. "She's the jealous sort?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "You have absolutely no idea. You got off lightly."

Barbara's eyes widened in surprise. "You call a couple of those green things in the chest _lightly_? I still have bruises."

Dick chuckled. "Yup. Those were baby ones. She was saying 'hands off'."

"Shit."

He laughed and shifted his grip on her, relaxing more into dancing with her.

"She's a nice girl? You're happy?"

"Extremely."

Barbara dropped her eyes.

Dick heard the tinkle of Kori's laughter and looked around. He spotted Garfield and Rachel waltzing together in time with the music, although Garfield was continually glancing at his feet and stumbling. Just past them, Victor was trying to dance with Kori. She was giggling every time he stepped on her feet and Dick wasn't sure if Victor was doing it deliberately or not. Dick grinned as Victor raised his eyes and winked at him.

"He's not a very good dancer, is he?" Barbara asked, following Dick's gaze.

"He's just keeping her busy." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Unless you _want _her to be watching you like a hawk."

"No thanks." She grimaced before a thoughtful look crossed her face. "What alias is he using?"

"Victor Stone," Dick told her. "Garfield Logan for the green one, and Rachel. Star's is Kori."

"Garfield?" Barbara asked incredulously. "Really?"

Dick smiled. "Yup."

"Wow, poor guy. So, does 'Vic' have a girlfriend?"

Dick's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What? Are you on the prowl or something? Can't get me, so go for my friends?"

Barbara blushed. "No. He's kinda cute that's all. He's very protective of her isn't he, kinda like a big brother sorta way. I just wondered if there would be anyone else to cast green energy at me if I asked him to dance."

Dick grunted. "No, no girl for him. And a warning, if you decide to get involved. Gar and I owe Vic so much payback, you'll never get to kiss him."

Barbara pulled a face at him and punched his shoulder. "Who said anything about kissing him? I just want a dance, since _apparently _you're unavailable. Smart ass."

Dick laughed as the music drifted to a close and the next song began. Something shifted inside him, a sort of acceptance. Things would never be the same between them, but they might just be okay. He broke away from Barbara and took her hand. "Come on," he said dragging her over to Victor and Kori. He plucked Kori from Victor's arms. "Mine," he growled playfully and gave Barbara a small shove toward Victor. "Victor, Barbara, Barbara, Victor. She wants to dance with you," he said before twirling Kori away, grinning at the astonished looks on both their faces.

Kori giggled quietly. _That was rude._

_Nah, not really._ He placed his hands on her back to pull her closer and began to slowly sway in time with the music. _She did want to dance with him._ _Besides, I was jealous. Can't have you dancing with Vic, you two might decide to run away together._

She rolled her eyes at him. _Yes, I am secretly in love with Victor. We plan to do the running away together and have many of the cybernetic babies. We are just, as you say, 'stringing you along' so we can have your vast wealth at our disposal._

He grinned cheekily. _Ha! I knew it. I will foil your evil plan by… um… something… hang on, it will come to me…_

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. _A spanking, perhaps?_

_Oh no, I have something delightfully more wicked than a spanking in mind._

She gave him that alluring smile he loved, her eyes shining merrily. He loved flirting with her like this; it made him so thankful to share this bond with her.

_Did you have a nice dance with Barbara?_

He shrugged. _We talked. Sorted a few things out. _

_That is good, _she murmured in reply.

She sighed blissfully as he rested his forehead on hers, her hands tightening around his neck. Her body swayed with his in time with the music, and for the time being he were content just to be close to her. But he also desperately wanted to kiss her, her face scant centimeters from his own and he knew from the glazed look in her eyes that she wanted him too.

But he could feel the eyes of others on them as well, that strange little tickle between his shoulder blades that meant he was being watched. He silently cursed his fate, couldn't kiss her as Robin or Nightwing in public and now he couldn't kiss her as Dick either, not if he wanted to protect her from the media frenzy that would follow.

Bruce made it look so easy, having a different woman on his arm every time he came to one of these events. The ultimate playboy and the vigilant dark knight, that was his father. A secret identity so far removed from his public one that no one would ever guess.

But Dick had never been that, never wanted to be that. And now he held the perfect woman in his arms, the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he couldn't close that minuscule distance to publicly announce it. Dancing with her was fine; dancing was acceptable at these events. And he'd seen couples kissing openly on the dance floor before. But he was Dick Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne; the billionaire playboy philanthropist and things were not so simple for Dick. He had to show decorum and restraint and _not _embarrass his father.

Her eyes cleared as she realised how close they were and she made the decision for him. She lifted her forehead from his and loosened her arms around his neck. Suddenly he didn't care what anyone else thought. The only thing that mattered was her and his need for her.

His hands tightened on her back, pulling her closer and he captured her lips with his. She made that adorable muffled squeak that he always got when he surprised her before melting against him. It was a searing kiss, one that made his toes curl and his heart pound within his chest. She was so sexy and sweet and tasted of chocolate and he briefly wondered where she found some. His head spun and he felt like he could kiss her forever and never get enough.

Dick needed Kori, just as Nightwing needed Starfire and he never going to be afraid to show his feelings for her again, enemies be damned.

He continued kissing her, his hands warm on her back as he pulled her against him and they swayed in time with music that he could no longer hear.

Someone bumped into them, hard. He snapped open his eyes, dragging his lips from Kori. She gazed at him starry eyed.

"_Dick_," Victor's hissed voice as he and Barbara danced past. "Feet!"

He frowned incomprehensibly for a moment, annoyed to be interrupted before he looked back at Kori, suddenly glad he'd been holding on to her so tightly. _Star, ground yourself._

The glazed look in her eyes vanished in an instant; she glanced down and flushed red. _I apologise. _

He smiled and loosened his grip. _Am I wearing your lipstick?_

She looked at his mouth and smiled. _No._

He took her hand and led her away from the dance floor, trying to ignore the knowing glances from the other dancers.

"Having fun?" a voice asked and Dick cringed, turning around to face his father.

"Um, yes?" he answered quietly, hoping that was the correct answer.

"You _do _realise that picture is going to make the front page tomorrow."

Dick swallowed. "What picture?"

Bruce chuckled. "You didn't see the flash? Dick, you've got it bad."

Dick reddened and rubbed the back of his neck.

Bruce held his hand out to Kori. "It must be my turn for a dance by now."

Kori cast a glance at Dick before accepting Bruce's hand and allowed him to take her back to the dance floor.

Dick sighed and went to fetch himself a drink, before watching his father dancing with his love.

"So, a little more than friends are we?" a voice asked and Dick turned to see Vicki.

"Hi Vicki," he said before draining his cup. "How are you?"

"Quite well, thanks for asking. Care to make a statement, or should I just make things up now that I have a smashing picture for tomorrows paper."

Dick sighed, returning his eyes to Kori. "What would you like to know?"

"Are you dating her?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "No, I just like to make out in the middle of the dance floor with random girls. Of course I'm dating her."

"Is it serious?"

He turned and regarded her. "We're seventeen. _Everything's_ serious."

She chuckled. "Where's she from?"

Dick cracked a grin. "Outer space."

Vicki huffed. "Funny, Dick."

"I like to think so."

"Have a thing for redheads then?" she asked slyly. "First Barbara Gordon and now this Kori Anders."

Dick glanced at her hair. "You trying to line up to be next?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Which school are you attending?"

"Brutus' Academy for the Criminally Insane and Morally inept," he deadpanned.

"Oh ha ha, very droll. If you don't want to answer my questions, Dick, I might just have to make something up. Can you live with that?"

He poured himself another drink and picked up one for Kori too. "I always thought your fiction was better than your fact anyway, Vicki. Thanks for the chat." He walked away.

"She could be after your money," Vicki called after him.

He stopped and turned around. "Vicki, when we fell in love, she didn't know who Dick Grayson was; she doesn't care about money. Besides, I'm richer just by being near her. And that's something you can print."

TTTTT

"Stop looking down," Rachel hissed.

Garfield's head jerked up and he felt a blush creep across his face. "Sorry Rae, I just don't want to step on your feet that's all."

"Yeah, well, its making me think you're looking down the front of my dress. I can't imagine what other people are thinking."

Now the blush was spreading down his neck and his eyes widened with surprise and a touch of horror. "Sorry," he blurted.

Rachel's expression softened. "Look, we don't have to dance. Nobody is going to say anything if we don't."

Garfield swallowed nervously. "I _want _to dance with you, Rae," he said, meaning every word. He really did want to dance with her. It was nice doing things as a couple, just the two of them, even if he couldn't dance. And he didn't care about the teasing he was going to cop from Victor later for trying to dance with her.

Rachel chewed her lip. "Why don't we do that swaying thing that Kori and Dick were doing before? That looked easier."

Garfield raised his eyebrows. "I thought you said that was just glorified hugging?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, pressing her lips into a line.

He shifted his grip on her, pulling her arms up so she could wrap them around his neck and placed his hands on her back. He drew her closer as he slowed their movement until they simply swayed in time with the music.

She gave a small sigh and rested her head on his neck. "See, easier."

"I should listen to you more often," he murmured.

She snorted. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you actually listened to me."

He chuckled lightly before falling silent. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt more content. She was genuinely trying in this relationship now, making leaps and bounds in expressing her emotions. Even though the same old Rachel still existed, bleak, moody, and gloomy, she didn't seem quite so dark. And he saw her smile so much more, especially at him. But it didn't matter; he had enough smiles for the both of them.

"Hey, Rae?"

"Hmm?"

"You know you look really beautiful tonight."

"You're just saying that," she replied tonelessly.

"I really mean it. You're the prettiest girl here."

She raised her head to look at him, her eyebrows arching. "So, you've had time to look at other girls?"

He frowned. "You're being difficult again. Take the compliment. I think you look gorgeous."

She studied him carefully and he kept his eyes fixed on hers. "Thanks," she said eventually. "It means a lot."

He gave her a bright smile. "You're welcome."

She allowed him a small smile and lay her head back on his neck. "This is nice," she murmured softly.

"Yeah," he mumbled, his arms tightening around her as he rested his cheek on her hair and they continued to sway, allowing the beat of the music to wash over them.

"Hey, Rae?"

"Yes, Gar?" she asked as she raised her head to look at him again.

He ducked his head close to her ear, giving her a small kiss on the skin just below it. "I love you," he whispered.

He pulled away to see a tiny dreamy smile form Rachel's lips and smiled contently to himself.

TTTTT

It was becoming too much. Too many people, too many different sounds.

The noises were overly loud and were beginning to echo, rolling around inside her head like the waves on the ocean. Voices crashed against each other and she could no longer differentiate the individual sounds. Laughter became hysterical, a clutter of silverware became an explosion of sound, and the music seemed to waver, speeding up and slowing down uncontrollably.

The sparkling light from the chandelier on the roof was suddenly too vivid and hurt her eyes. Strange colours cascaded through the air where there should be no colour; light appeared to flow liked a river, snaking through the air.

The ground seemed to roll beneath her feet. Her head spun and the world twisted on its axis, revolving around her with blinding speed.

So she looked at the only thing standing still within the swirling colours and the rolling sound. Concerned blue eyes stared back at her. He turned his eyes from her and his lips moved in slow motion, sound warbling from them. And then he was taking her by the hand and leading her somewhere and she could do nothing but follow compliantly, for he was her rock against the world that tumbled down around her.

He turned back to face her, gathering her into his arms, drawing her into a seat. Something pressed against the back of her head, directing her toward his chest. A hand caressed her hair in long leisurely strokes. She pressed her hands against his chest and closed her eyes allowing the motion of his hand and the beating of his heart to soothe her.

It was safe in the dark with only the sound of his beating heart thudding in her awareness.

Other sounds gradually filtered back into her consciousness. The music no longer wavered uncontrollably; the voices were no longer jumbled. The wild rolling of the floor halted.

She risked opening her eyes. The light no longer hurt her eyes and the colours had returned to normal.

The alcove around her was dimly light. A small lamp on a table against wall illuminated red walls. There was a small wooden coffee table before her and beyond that was a sofa. Rachel and Garfield sat together quietly talking to each other. Victor sat on an armchair near a curtained doorframe, the red curtain pulled across to give them privacy.

She was lying on Dick's chest; she could feel his leg up on the sofa against her back, his hand on her hair, the other on her stomach.

Kori flexed her fingers, before moving them down to wrap around his waist.

"Here she is," Dick murmured softly and his hand stopped caressing her hair to rest on her shoulder.

She tilted her head up to see him. There was a soft smile playing on his lips and a concerned look in his eyes.

"Hi Star," he whispered. "Feeling better?"

She blinked at him before lifting her head off his chest, a blush creeping along her cheeks. "I apologise," she said quietly. She hated these attacks, the feeling of being overwhelmed when around too many people. It was so much easier when she could just retreat and stare. But they didn't seem to be getting worse, they just sort of happened and then they were over.

He lifted his hand off her stomach and brushed her cheek. "You were overwhelmed. It happens. Don't worry about it. You've had to meet so many different people tonight and I know how crowds make you feel at the moment. You've done really well Star, you lasted a lot longer that we thought you would." He glanced over at their friends. "I think we were all glad to get away for a while."

"Yeah," Garfield added quietly. "Most of their jokes aren't even funny. I mean, c'mon. Batman jokes? That is _so _unoriginal."

Dick chuckled. "You wait until you hear some of the Robin jokes. I mean for God's sake, 'Holy haberdashery, Batman'? As if. Who would seriously say something like that?"

Kori leaned toward him, a smile playing on her face. "Richard, you just did."

The Titans cracked up laughing leaving their leader red-faced.

TTTTT

Dick sighed as he let the warm water of the shower wash over him.

He was glad that event was over and done with. It had actually been quite enjoyable having his friends there with him, but he'd still done his duty. He and Kori had mingled with the upper crust of Gotham, listening to them harp on about themselves and laughing at their jokes even though he was sure Kori didn't understand half of them. She had played her part amazingly, smiling prettily, remembering peoples names and tolerated the teasing flirting that some of Bruce's high society friends had inflicted upon her. And she'd never let go of his hand.

She'd felt the need to retreat halfway through the night, so he and their friends had taken her back to one of the many alcoves used for privacy and she'd laid her head on his chest until she felt strong enough to continue. She'd done so well and he was incredibly proud of her. These anxiety attacks she was having were concerning but understandable and she wasn't letting them stand in her way. He was just glad she was finally recovering.

He placed his head under the water, letting it run through his hair and fill his ears.

Christmas day was only a week away and they still had two events to attend. At least the two remaining ones were at the Manor. One was a fancy dress ball and he was actually looking forward to that one. So was Garfield.

_Richard?_

_In the shower. I'll be out in a minute. _He turned around, lifting his face under the spray, water still clogging his ears.

Soft hands encircled his stomach, running its fingers lithely up his chest and he jumped, pulling his head out from under the water and blinking rapidly to clear his eyes. "Star?"

He heard Kori giggle, her hands on his hips as she spun him around to face her, before pressing him up against the tiled wall, her lips fastened on his. He made a small muffled sound of surprise before he brought his arms around to hold her, parting his lips to play with her tongue.

She lingered on his mouth for quite some time before she pulled away, a wicked grin crossing her features. She kissed her way down his chest, her hands trailing after her mouth, brushing over already sensitive skin. He blinked in confusion as she dropped her knees, her hands splayed across his stomach.

He bucked once; flinging his hands wide to grab onto the walls to brace himself as her moist mouth drew him inside. She grabbed onto his hips to hold him still as she began to lightly suckle, her tongue sliding along. She'd never done this before and he'd never realised it could feel this good.

His eyes closed and his head lolled back, resting on the wall and a strange keening sound escaped his mouth at the sensations that rocked through his body. She hummed against him, sending the vibrations tumbling down his organ and rippling through him, creating reactions he never dreamed possible.

He grabbed onto her shoulders as she gently began to bob, drawing more and more inside her mouth every time she moved. A long moan escaped him as his pleasure began building from within, threatening to spill over. Her teeth scraped him and he bucked against her. "Oh god, Star…" he moaned, his hands kneading her shoulders.

She shifted against him, drawing as much of him inside her mouth as possible, before he felt her tongue lightly slip along the skin beneath the tip. Pleasure jolted through him, sweeping through his body in a wave of ecstasy and making him dizzy. His knees went weak and he felt her fingers tighten around his hips to hold him up.

In ways he'd never dreamed possible, she began moving her tongue around.

The eminent explosion was coming; he could feel it gathering, a deep throbbing in his loins, a clenching of muscles and the quickening of his breath. She began to move faster, her lips and tongue sliding along and he struggled to hold it back. "Star… I need… I mean… I can't… oh god… please Star…"

_Let it go Richard._

He groaned loudly, his hands grasping at her head, his body spasming in pleasure as he released himself into her mouth.

He felt her mouth move as she freed his member and moved away. Her hands still held fast on his hip and he peeked open his eyes to see her standing under the water with an opened mouth.

Dick went bright red. "Oh god Star, I shouldn't have… I'm sorry…"

She looked at him, amused. "I do not mind." She giggled and caressed his face with her fingers before stepping out of the shower. _That was most enjoyable. You made the cutest little noises._

He groaned again turning around in the shower to thump his head against the wall, before turning the water off and getting out of the shower. She had a towel ready for him, that naughty little smile still lingering on her face. God he had missed that smile. _What brought that on?_

Kori smiled as she wrapped the towel around his shoulders and reached for the puddle of clothes she had quickly discarded. "I had a glorious night; it was truly wonderful dancing with you and being with our friends."

He dried himself quickly before pulling on his pajama pants that he'd left on the bench. "I had tons of fun too. Usually those things are really boring, but for the first time, I didn't want to come home." He eyed her. "But that doesn't explain why you just did that."

Her face fell. "You did not enjoy it?"

"Oh god, Star, you have no idea what you do to me do you? That was mind blowing."

She brightened again. "I am glad."

"What happened to my sweet and innocent, Star? The one who didn't understand the lustful and wicked ways of sex?"

"She was embraced by the wings of the night."

She smiled alluringly and he tackled her, his hands running up her back under her shirt, before he attached his mouth to hers. _I hope you weren't planning on getting any sleep tonight._

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Note: **__That thing Star had was the Tamaranian version on an anxiety attack. _


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Dick jumped as the Gotham Review landed on his lap and he turned from where he was talking to Garfield to arch an eyebrow at his father.

"Seen today's paper, Dick?" Bruce asked.

Dick wrinkled his nose and took a sip of his morning coffee, eyeing the paper with apprehension. "Do I really want to?"

"Vicki's done it again. It's a lovely piece. The picture scarcely does you justice."

"Really?" Garfield asked, snatching the paper and looking at the front page. "Wow, you made the front page!"

Dick rolled his eyes.

Garfield cracked up laughing. "Oh my god. '_Grayson in love with alien_.' Don't let Kori see this!"

"Do not let Kori see what?" she asked as she entered the library, Rachel not far behind.

Dick snatched the paper from Garfield and sat on it.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Richard, you know that will not work. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," he muttered. "Just sitting here, drinking my coffee." He held up his cup. "See?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow as well. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain article in a paper would it? Cause we've already seen it."

"What?" Dick asked.

Kori nodded. "Indeed. Alfred delivered it to Rachel this morning. It was an interesting read."

"Aww, fine," Dick sighed, getting to his feet and giving Kori a kiss. "Haven't actually read it myself. Not really interested."

"Dick," Bruce said as he stood at the door to leave. "Don't forget, we have that fancy dress ball tonight and I've got Commissioner Gordon coming shortly to discuss one of my annual donations. Barbara will most likely be coming with him. Play nice."

Dick grunted in agreement before taking a quick glance at the article in the paper.

'Gotham's golden boy, Dick Grayson (17) has fallen in love with little known foreigner Kori Anders (17). They happened upon each other at the undisclosed school that Grayson attends and fell for each other even before she knew who he really was. One might ask if our Dick was leading the pretty redhead astray by not revealing the vast inheritance-'

Dick rolled his eyes and tossed the paper away. "Gah."

Kori giggled. _So, you have a 'thing' for redheads?_

He glanced at her in shock. _What?_

Kori looked surprised. _You did not read the whole article? _

_No, but I'm beginning to think I should._

She looked at him blandly. _It revealed all your past exploits, likening your previous girlfriends and the fact that they all have red hair._

Dick froze. _What? But there's only ever been you and- _He squinted at her. _You're teasing me aren't you?_

She giggled again and nodded.

_Minx. _He took another long sip of coffee. "So, what are we going to do today, guys?"

The door to the library slammed open. "Guys!" Victor bellowed walking into the room. "It snowed last night!"

"And?" Rachel asked dryly.

"Well, I challenge you all to a snowball fight!"

"Us all against you?" Garfield asked, sounding hopeful.

"No way! Free-for-all," Victor told him.

"That hardly seems fair," Rachel said tonelessly. "You will lose."

Garfield waggled his finger at her. "Not if you don't use powers. Remember, we're supposed to be incognito."

"We're also supposed to be mature," Dick said. "Seriously? A snowball fight?"

"You are perhaps afraid to lose?" Kori asked sweetly.

Dick arched his eyebrow at her. "To you? Not a chance. See, I grew up around snow and I know these grounds like the back of my hand. You, little lady, come from a planet where water can't freeze. You haven't got a chance against me."

Kori and Rachel exchanged a glance. "I think that was a challenge, Kori," Rachel said dryly.

"I do believe you are correct, Rachel," Kori replied.

Garfield gave him starry eyes. "Please, Dick?" he whined deliberately. "Can we go and play in the snow?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "All right fine. Grab your gear we'll meet in the foyer in five minutes."

TTTTT

Kori bounced into the foyer, smiling happily at her friends.

"For Azar's sake. Kori, put some warm clothes on. You make me cold just looking at you."

Kori glanced down at herself, wondering what was wrong with her jeans and sweater. "I am covered." She looked up at her friends in confusion, noticing that they all wore heavy jackets, gloves, scarves and in Victor's case a wooly hat. She thought she'd done a good job with the sweater and jeans, but perhaps she had been mistaken.

Dick came up behind her and placed a pink snow jacket around her shoulders. _Put that on, just until we're out of view of the Manor._

_But-_

He flicked her nose gently with his finger. _You're playing human, remember? We get cold easily._

She sighed and slipped the jacket on.

"All ready?" Dick asked as he looked around at his friends. "We'll head into the woods, that will make it more interesting. And it doesn't matter if you slip then."

The doorbell chimed and the Titans looked at the door.

Dick headed over to the door and opened it. "Commissioner Gordon," he said in greeting shaking the man's hand. He looked past the man and inclined his head. "Barbara."

Kori tilted her head in consideration.

"Dick, my boy. How are you?" the man asked as he entered the Manor, stamping snow of his boots, with his daughter a step behind him.

"Fine, sir, and you?"

"Never better. Where's your father? We have a few things to discuss this morning."

"Commissioner Gordon," Alfred said from the stairs. "This way, if you please, Master Bruce is expecting you."

Commissioner Gordon turned to Barbara. "We'll be a while. Perhaps you and Dick should spend this time catching up," he said and hurried after Alfred without waiting for an answer.

Barbara held up a hand to stall him but was too late. She stood there nervously glancing around at the Titans.

Kori looked around at the uneasy faces of her friends. Barbara and Dick had sorted things out between them the night before, so why was he being hesitant now? Was he still trying to protect her? Kori huffed. This was silly; someone had to make the first move.

She bounced up to Barbara and took her by the arm. "We are having a fight of the snowballs. You will join in, yes?"

Both Barbara and Dick looked taken aback and Victor, Rachel and Garfield's jaws all dropped.

Barbara recovered first and glanced at Dick. "Are you serious? A snowball fight? How old are you?"

He shrugged, a wary eye on Kori. "It would even the numbers a bit, I guess."

Kori frowned at him. "Even the numbers? You still believe you will win?"

He gave her a coy half smile. "Yup."

Barbara frowned at him. "You know what? I think you need to be brought down a notch or two." She nodded at Kori. "I'm in."

Kori beamed with happiness before dragging Barbara outside. "Glorious."

TTTTT

"Okay, rules," Victor announced as the six of them trekked deep into the woodlands near Wayne Manor, snow crunching under their boots and their breaths frosty. "First of all, no powers."

Rachel snorted. "Yeah, sure. Like the first thing you're _not _going to do is activate your console and look for heat signatures."

Victor frowned at her. "Okay, fine. Minimal powers. Second of all, let's make this interesting." He pulled out several different coloured flags, and handed a pink one to Rachel. "We'll play capture the flag. Each of you stick this in your back pocket, we run off in different directions and then try and capture someone else's flag. Only use snow balls as weapons. Person with the most flags, wins."

Rachel pursed her lips. "Fine, but one of you guys get the pink flag."

"Now way!" Garfield announced. "We're the men. I'll have blue, thank you."

Dick chuckled and rolled his eyes and Kori giggled at him.

"Pink for one of you girls," Victor said. "Non negotiable. We'll have ten minutes to survey the surroundings before attacking." He removed a small black box from his arm and set it on the ground. "When this goes off, not before. Third of all…" He turned to Dick and Kori. "You two… shut it off."

Kori felt the blood drain from her face and Dick's hand tightened around her waist.

"Hey, that's not part of it," Dick complained, holding out one hand in protest.

"Nah-uh," Garfield said. "That's a good idea. It will be cheating otherwise, you guys could gang up."

"We wouldn't do that. Besides, we can't just shut it off, it doesn't work like that."

"What are you talking about?" Barbara asked, looking between the Titans curiously.

"Leave them alone," Rachel snapped, "They're not going to cheat. I'll be able to tell if they do."

They all looked at her. "Really?" Garfield asked.

Rachel shrugged. "So, what now, we all go in different directions?"

"That's the plan," Victor told her. "Remember, ten minutes."

Dick gave Kori a kiss and with a _Call me if you need me, _promise, they separated, heading in different directions. Kori lifted off the ground a short distance away so as to not leave any footprints and surveyed the surrounding woodlands.

Lots of tall, snow covered trees, plenty of places to ambush her friends if she was clever. Kori giggled to herself as she flew. Sure if _she _was clever, but Dick was cleverer and he _knew _these woods. There was no way he wasn't going to hunt her down and attack her with snowballs. But maybe there was something she could do about that.

Kori hummed to herself and drummed her fingers against her lips as she arrived at a small clearing. Three fallen snow covered trees lay discarded on the ground, their roots upended and clawing toward the sky. She lifted higher into the air and hovered above the trees. They had roughly fallen at an angle to other, but with a little fiddling, they would make a really great defensive position. Or at least they would seem a defensive position, but Kori had already spotted an even better one.

A sly smile crossed Kori's face. She shrugged off the pink jacket that Dick made her wear and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. She bent down and picking up the first tree and shifting its position in relation to the other two trees.

"Wow."

Kori dropped the tree she was holding and whirled.

Barbara stood timidly beside a tree and gave her a small wave. "Um... hi."

Kori cocked her head, checking Barbara's hands for snowballs. "Greetings, Barbara. The alarm has not sounded-"

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to talk to you before the all out brawling began. But now I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Oh?"

Barbara hesitated. "Well, we sorta got off on a bad start."

"We did?"

Barbara sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Yeah. I made an ass of myself in the training room."

Kori frowned, Beast Boy was the one that can turn into an ass, Cyborg always made with the fun about that. Comprehension dawned. "That is another saying, is it not? You do not mean you turned into a donkey."

Barbara looked taken aback. "No. I, um, I made a fool of myself. I made you angry-"

"You are concerned I will try to hit you with my star bolts again, are you not?"

"Yeah."

Kori turned to fiddle with the position of the tree. "As long as you do not attempt to kiss Richard again, you have nothing to fear."

Barbara's face drained of blood and her eyes widened. "You saw that?"

"Yes." Kori picked up the next tree, changing it position on the ground.

"Oh, _man_, I knew this was a bad idea! I'm really sorry about that! I had no idea-"

"I know." Kori ran her hand along the fallen trunk to snap off several branches.

"Oh."

Kori sighed and turned to face Barbara. "Richard has already made it clear to me how he feels. You are a large part of his life. Even though he is currently upset with you, he retains the fondness for you. There are few in his life that he holds with such regard and I do not wish him to lose that."

Barbara eyed her warily. "Really?"

"I would that we be friends, too," Kori told her, giving her a bright smile and held out her hand.

Barbara smiled and took her hand.

TTTTT

Dick crept along silently through the woods. His shoes crunched softly as he snuck through the snow in search of his prey.

Victor, being much heavier and therefore less stealthy, would have to find a place to hole up and attack from, and Dick knew there were a limited number of places that he could do that from. Garfield could be hiding under any leaf. Rachel, well, if she wanted to attack him there would be nothing he could do about that. But Barbara and Kori? They were easy game.

Dick knew these woods. He knew each fallen tree, each mound of rocks, every nook and cranny that could hold a possible ambush site. He smiled smugly to himself; the girls didn't stand a chance.

He'd watched carefully the direction Kori had been heading when she left. There was a little clearing not far in that direction, three fallen trees scattered around it. It was open and the trees were in such a position that there was little chance of being snuck up upon. It was too good a spot to resist. Kori was sure to fall for it.

Something went plop on the back of his neck and he instantly shivered as a cold trickle of water seeped down the inside of his jacket. He looked up, his vision suddenly going white as a huge snowball was dumped on his head from above. His feet went out from under him and he slumped to the ground from the weight of the snow on top of him. Dick shivered and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the cold, wet snow in his eyes and on his face; his arms pinned beneath the snow. He blinked his eyes free of snow and was confronted with Kori's laughing green eyes as she hung upside down before him.

"Greetings," she said cheerfully.

"You'll pay for that one," Dick told her, laughingly.

She giggled and rotated in the air so she could face him properly. "You will have to catch me first."

Dick freed his arm from the snow and grabbed her foot. He lifted his other hand out of the mound of snow, dumping a handful on her head. Kori eeped and moved away from him, but he still had her fast by the foot and he used her movement to drag himself free and land another handful of snow in her face.

Kori grimaced as she scrapped the snow from her face, still moving away from him. Dick crawled after her, grinning, only to be blindsided by a barrage of snowballs.

"Gotcha dude!" Garfield laughed heartily, before a snowball splatted against his back. "Hey!" he cried, turning into another bombardment from Barbara.

"You snooze, you lose," she crowed at him, pegging amazingly accurate ones at both Dick and Kori as well.

Kori laughed and ducked, gathering up a bunch of snow to throw back at Barbara.

"Nice shot, Kori," Barbara crowed gleefully and poked out her tongue as Kori's snowball went wide.

Kori scrambled through the snow toward her. "I am not done yet!" she cried, still laughing and unleashed more snowballs.

Dick frowned. When did these two become so chummy? And did he really want his fiancée and his ex being so friendly toward each other?

Barbara grinned and bolted, zigzagging through the snow, tossing snowballs behind her. Garfield skipped a few paces forward, scooping up snow to craft into a ball. A white portal opened right above his head and before Dick could warn the changeling of the impending danger, a tital wave of snow cascaded from the portal and all that remained of Garfield was a blob of snow with two eyeholes.

"Raaaaaaae," the snowman called. "No fair!"

Dick yelped as Kori suddenly grabbed his wrist and darted away, dragging him through the air. She spun and tossed him a short distance away and directly into a drift of snow. He was instantly cold as he was surrounded by fluffy white snow before he felt a weight straddle him.

He blinked up at Kori as she grabbed onto his wrists and pinned him to the cold ground, a cheeky smile on her face. "That was a very mean trick," she purred, her face hovering inches above his own as she pinned his arms above his head.

"What? And this isn't?" he retorted, feebly struggling against her grip.

Her eyes twinkled merrily. "No," she replied, leaning down to kiss him.

He arched his head up to met hers, attacking her lips with a fervour. Her grip loosened on his wrists and he twisted one hand free. He buried it in her hair to grab the back of her neck and pulled her closer. She let out a soft sigh as he felt the tip of her tongue brush against his lips and he opened his mouth for her. Warmth spread through him as her weight settled down on top of him and she released his other wrist. He placed it on her waist and slipped it inside her shirt, kneading at her warm skin with his gloved fingers. Slowly, he moved his hands around until they were at her belt, before snitching the flag she'd tucked in there. When it was safely tucked away in his pocket, he satisfied himself by continuing to kiss her.

They were fair game for Rachel when she discovered them.

TTTTT

Victor sighed to himself as he sat on a pile of rocks. The girls were never going to make it past Dick and Garfield and he was never going to see a piece of the action. He grumbled and pulled another branch to pieces before glancing at his un-hologramed console one more.

He blinked in surprise.

A heat signature was heading toward him, moving rapidly through the snow, from behind him. He got to his feet, turning his head to look behind him, his eyes scanning the surrounding wood, but could see nothing.

He checked his console again. The heat signature had broken into two; both heading in opposite directions before one of them stopped. He charged forward, hiding his bulk behind the trunk of a tree before he peered curiously around it. Still nothing. Surely he should see something by now. He glanced into the air, maybe it was Rachel or Kori, using their flight ability but there was nothing there.

Maybe Dick and Kori really were cheating and were double teaming him! Glancing at his console again, he saw three heat signatures now, two of them moving through the woods toward him. Victor smiled, they _were _ganging up on him! Well, that just made it even more fun. He reached down to the ground scooping up a handful of snow as he prepared for battle.

Something went thunk beside him and he leapt out from behind the tree, his hands poised to strike and a 'boo-yah' on his lips. He froze. A burning branch shook slightly as it stood impaled in the snow. He took half a step toward it in surprise before something kicked him in the back and he ended up face first in the snow.

He rolled onto his back to see Barbara standing over him, holding the blue flag that had been previously tucked into his pants in her hands. She grinned gleefully at him. "I thought you would have been harder to surprise than that," she smirked before dashing off.

"Hey!" he bellowed, surging to his feet and charging after her.

She giggled over her shoulder as she dashed through the snow. He scooped up several snowballs as he ran and tossed them after her moving form, but she dodged with a dexterity and grace that he'd only ever seen in Dick and Kori. She seemed to know where she was going, it looked like she was following her own footprints in the snow, and Victor caught a sudden glimpse of what looked to be a snowman up ahead.

"Incoming!" Barbara bellowed loudly as she darted past the snowman and Victor frowned, wondering why she'd done that.

The moment he was level with the snowman, it became a bear that lunged at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Dog pile!" Garfield shouted, happily.

TTTTT

A band played a mixture of soft rock and jazz in the background. There was the tinkle of champagne glasses being clinked together and the soft murmur of hundreds of voices wishing each other a Merry Christmas.

"I still say you cheated," Victor said with a grin.

"And I still say you need to get over it," Barbara retorted cheekily, tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

Kori glanced at Dick. "They are doing the flirting, yes?" she asked quietly.

Dick shrugged. "I'm not sure I really want to know." He turned to face her. "You look beautiful tonight, Star."

Kori felt a blush creep over her cheeks. "I have never been to a party of costumes before. I was unsure what to wear. Rachel said this might look nice." She rather liked what she was wearing. She was dressed as an Arabian Princess, a pink halter-top, pantaloons and slipper shoes, complete with a small pink hat and a veil that went around her chin.

She saw Dick's eyes rake her body and felt strangely proud. "So, do I get three wishes?" he murmered quietly.

She smiled at him coyly. "Perhaps later." She looked him up and down, a confused expression on her face. "What are you pretending to be?"

He wore a black tuxedo with a long red and black cape. He'd slicked his hair flat on his head and had strange fangs in his mouth. He lifted the corner of his cape, raising his arm so that his wrist was against his face, and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Can't you tell?" He sighed at her still confused expression, dropping the cape. "I'm Dracula." She cocked her head and he pouted. "Never mind."

Garfield jangled up to them, the bells around his neck ringing as he repositioned the horns on his head. "Hi guys!" he announced happily. "This party is really great! I love fancy dress stuff."

"And you had to go and pick an animal for it," Rachel droned. "I really don't want to be seen with a reindeer."

He scrunched his red nose at her and poked his tongue out playfully. "Well, yours isn't really original either, Rae. Couldn't you have least put some Christmas spirit into it, rather than coming as a witch."

"Hey, I helped Kori with hers. At least I get to be comfortable."

"Nuh-uh," Victor said, shifting his grip on his light saber. "You cheated with those fire stick thingy's. That wasn't fair."

"Well," Barbara retorted, adjusting her cat ears. "You cheated with your heat scanner. You're just sore that you were outsmarted by a girl, that's all."

"Oh, get over it," Rachel said tonelessly. "That snowball fight was ages ago. You two are fighting like an old married couple, just kiss and make up already."

Both Barbara and Victor turned to stare at her. "What?" they both yelped.

"I _so_ don't need to hear that from you," Victor snarled, poking his finger at Rachel. "All the goo-goo eyes that goes on between you and BB and you think that-"

Rachel began to cluck quietly under her breath. Garfield descended into laughter while Victor began to sweat and Barbara looked between them with a curious expression on her face.

Kori grabbed Dick's hand and pulled him away; not really wishing to hear their friends pick on each other. "Let us do the dancing," she said quietly.

Dick tugged on her hand and changed their direction. "I have a better idea," he said softly and led her from the ballroom. He led her quickly down the corridor before ducking into one of the numerous rooms that lined the corridor. It was a small dark room and Kori was reminded of Dick's office back in Titans Tower. There was a desk and chair in the corner and several bookcases around the room.

There was a quiet click as he locked the door behind him before he turned and grabbed Kori by the back of the neck, pulling her into his embrace. His tongue dove into her mouth as his hand splayed across her breast. He pulled away for a moment, yanking the false fangs from his mouth before he attacked her lips once more. She let out a muffled yelp as his hand went to her bottom to pull her closer and she felt his hardness against her hip.

_Here? _she asked quietly as he pushed her back into the room with his body. He removed his hand from her breast and picked her up, planting her on the desk. She wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer, her arms snaking around his neck. His hands kneaded her bottom as he pressed himself against her.

_Do you have a problem with that? _he returned as he continued to kiss her.

_No._

_Good. _He pulled his lips from hers to place wet kisses down her chin. He tore her hat and veil off so that he could have access before he nibbled on her neck.

"Master Dick," voice said from outside as there was a knock on the door and Dick pulled away, his face a mixture of horror and regret.

"God, how does he _do_ that?" He wrapped himself in his cape to hide the bulge in his pants before he kissed her lightly on the nose. "Stay there a sec. Don't move."

She nodded and he crossed the room and opened the door a crack. "Al, what is it?"

"The signal has been lit," she heard the butler murmur quietly. "Master Bruce would like to know if you wish to accompany him tonight."

She could feel Dick's instant excitement at the prospect before she saw his shoulders slump. "Um, I'd really like to but-"

_Go, _she whispered in his mind, reaching for her hat to place it back on her head. _I know how long you have wanted to do this. Go, have fun and be careful. I will wait for your return._

He turned to look at her. _Really? You'll be okay?_

She smiled and jumped off the table. _I will be fine. I will return to our friends._

"I'll be right there," Dick said, turning back to Alfred before he crossed the room to give her a quick kiss. "Thanks Star, you're the best."

TTTTT

Nightwing peered through the glass windows above the darkened Gotham Bank. He hung upside down, his hands tight around the handle of the grappling hook that held him aloft. There was just enough light to see the crooks moving down on the floor below, a few of them carrying a glowing stick for light.

"What do you see?" Batman's voice droned in his earpiece.

Nightwing frowned. "Can't see the hostages from here," he muttered. "Got a clear view of the crooks though. Theres about twenty of them, too many to be a simple bank heist."

"Depends on what they're after."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes as he studied the layout of the bank below. "Ok, there is about ten guys loitering near the entrance of the bank, I'm guessing they're on the lookout for the cops, or you, or both. There's five at the back near one of the safes, they look like they are trying to unlock it and another five loading bags from another safe."

"Weapons?"

"Guns, knives… the usual. Here's an interesting question. Why would there be hostages at night? What'd they do, drag them off the street?"

"Probably."

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "So, what's the plan?"

"You tell me."

He blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Batman sighed into his ear. "You've been leading your own team for over two years. Show me what you've got."

Nightwing chewed his lip in consideration. "Ok, we'll hit them all at once. Hard and fast, don't give them time to use the guns. I'll drop a smoke bomb in the middle, you take the ones near the safe and I'll take the ones by the door."

"Right."

"Two minutes," Nightwing said in reply. He flicked his finger, pulling out a small glasscutter and cut a circle in the glass so that he could silently slip his hand through and unlock the window, knowing that the alarm had already been switched off. "Let me guess, you're coming through the skylight again, aren't you?" He could almost feel the smirk on Batman's face. He rolled his eyes and slipped the window open, dropping to crouch on its frame before stealthily leaping into the rafters.

He crept along the beams near the roof silently, positioning himself above the crooks hanging about by the door and waited, hiding in the shadows.

There was a crash and a tinkle of glass as Batman went for the dramatic entrance. Nightwing flicked his wrist, casting a smoke bomb into the middle of the room before leaping lithely down from the shadows. He landed on the shoulders of the first crook, slamming him hard into the ground. Several exploding discs were cast around the room, followed by two birdarang's before Nightwing pulled out his sticks and began with the pummeling.

When the first man he hit with his sticks went down hard, blood spouting from a broken nose, Nightwing had to remember to pull his strength. He pivoted sharply and kicked the man that rushed him from behind in the stomach forcing him away, before slamming his sticks into the chest of another man that attacked him.

He leaped gracefully into the air, coming down hard on the shoulders of another crook and leapt off, kicking another man in the head before he landed a short distance away. There was a short burst of gunfire from beyond the screen of smoke and Nightwing was momentarily distracted.

One of them leveled a gun at him and he tossed an exploding disc toward the gun before heading in the opposite direction. He dived behind a bank counter as bullets impacted it surface. There was a small bang as his disc exploded on the gun before a clatter as it hit the ground. Nightwing surged out from behind the counter, incapacitating the remaining crocks with several hits to the heads and chest.

"Right there Batman?" he radioed quietly, hearing silence on the other side of the room. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out several ties to bind the crooks hands and feet with before setting to work.

"Just about done."

Nightwing crossed the room after he'd finished binding the crooks and piling them against a wall. Walking through the now dissipating screen of smoke, he approached his father as he stood before the safe that the crooks had been trying to open.

Batman glanced at him as he approached. "They weren't trying to open this one," he muttered, his ear pressed against the safe door. "They were trying to lock it. There are people inside." He grabbed the handle and the two of them heaved it open, revealing five women and two men crouched down against the far wall, all of them bound and gagged.

Nightwing cast his critical eye around the dark main room of the bank carefully as Batman entered the safe to untie the hostages. There were no more crooks to be seen, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was different. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

"Nightwing, we've got a bomb in here," Batman snapped and Nightwing glanced at him. "We have to get these people out."

"Hang on, I'm not sure-"

Batman swivled around to face him, his eyes narrow.

There was a splattering of gunfire off to the side and Nightwing flipped backward and into the safe for protection as the bullets tinged against the door of the safe where he had stood only moments before.

There was a sudden grinding noise as the door swung closed and a soft whirring sound as it was locked before they were encased in darkness.

There was a sharp crack as Batman broke a light stick, illuminating the room in a soft green glow, before a cackling laughter was emitted from a small radio placed on the floor between the hostages.

Batman stooped down and picked it up as the laughter grew louder before a voice said: "Trapped like a rat, it's the poor little bat."

Nightwing stilled as he recognised the voice and closed his eyes. "Joker."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Nightwing sighed and thumped his fist against the safe door. "Well, this is just like I remember it."

Batman cast him a scathing glance. "Just have a look at the bomb, would you?"

"What's that voice I hear?" Joker's voice cackled through the radio. "How absurd, have I captured a bird?"

Nightwing rolled his eyes as he headed over to the bomb sitting on the floor not far from the hostages. "Witty as ever." He cracked several light sticks of his own, placing them on the floor beside the bomb before studying it carefully.

"What do you want?" Batman asked into the radio as he untied another hostage.

"Well, now," Joker replied. "It just wouldn't be a very Merry Christmas if I didn't give myself a little Christmas present, would it, Bats?"

"And what would that be this year?" Batman muttered, unimpressed.

"That you have about ten minutes to live," cackled the Joker.

Nightwing frowned, getting to his feet and crossing to the safe door.

"What are you doing?" Batman droned.

"That thing has half a dozen triggers and a massive amount of explosives," he replied as he ran his fingers around the edge of the safe door and felt along the walls beside it. "I _really_ don't want to touch it. There is usually another way out of these safes."

"Ooh, the little birdie has a point," Joker said through the radio. "Such a bright little birdie. Only I disabled the mechanism." He cackled again. "Merry Christmas, Bats."

One of the women began to wail.

Batman sighed and went to have a look at the bomb for himself while Nightwing continued to look for another exit.

"Contact the Titans. We only need one to come, don't want too much notice. Cyborg would be best and Batgirl can lead him here." Batman reached into his belt, pulling out a pair of pliers. "I'll try and disable this thing."

Nightwing nodded and pulled out his communicator, pressing the button. The communicator buzzed slightly but nothing appeared on the screen. He let out a sigh. "We're being jammed." He turned and leaned against the safe door, one foot propped up and his arm across his chest. He jabbed his chin toward the bomb. "How long we got?"

"Nine minutes."

"There'll be a pissed off Tamaranian here in five," he muttered and closed his eyes.

TTTTT

"Aww c'mon," Victor said, throwing his hands in the air. "I bet Kori and Rachel captured Dick and Gar with their womanly wiles, leaving you free to attack me! You can't tell me that's not cheating."

"As I heard it, only Dick and Kori got distracted, and Rachel got the drop on them. Besides, _you _ended with the most flags. Why are you so upset about it? Would you have liked to be detained by womanly wiles too? Are you the sort of person that gets easily distracted by a kiss?" A sudden thought crossed Barbara's mind and she smirked at him. "Or perhaps you're just jealous because you didn't get one too?"

"Pfft," he muttered, dropping his eyes from hers. "As if."

Barbara tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "Look, why don't we organise a rematch. Perhaps a three way battle would be easier, that way no one can distract their partners."

He wrinkled his nose. "That would mean I'd get stuck with you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

A glass shattered on the ground by Kori's feet and Barbara whipped around to face her. The other Titans heads snapped toward her instantly, concern etched on their faces.

Kori's face went impossibly pale, her body stiff and she closed her eyes. Victor went straight over to her, taking her by the elbow, with Rachel and Garfield not far behind.

"Kori, are you okay?"

She waved him away and gestured to her head vaguely. "Shh."

The other Titans went still and watched her carefully while Barbara looked on in confusion. What was going on? There was some sort of secret the Titans had, something that concerned Dick and Kori but no one was saying anything.

Kori's head came up; her expression dark and she locked eyes with Barbara. "We have the orders," she said softly, her eyes never leaving Barbara's. "Victor, Rachel and Garfield, you are to remain here, do the keeping up of appearances, but be prepared in case you are required. Either Richard or I will contact you in ten minutes. If you do not hear from us, head downstairs. Barbara and I must go right now."

Rachel nodded immediately. "Be careful."

Kori lunged forward and grabbed Barbara by the wrist. "We shall," she murmured before dragging Barbara away. "Please be quick, we do not have the luxury of time."

Kori dragged her down the corridor outside the ballroom and ducked quickly into a side room, locking the door behind them. "I told him to be careful, but does he listen?" she muttered to herself before striding across the room and pressing a small button near the fireplace. A wall hissed and retracted and Kori pulled Barbara into the small passageway.

Barbara blinked in surprise, she'd known there were secret passageways throughout Wayne Manor, but she'd never know exactly where. A sharp spike of jealously surged through her. She'd been a part of Dick's life for a lot longer than Kori and she'd never been privy to this kind of information.

Kori paused in front of a wall blocking the passageway, peering curiously at the console beside it before confidently punching in a series of numbers. The wall retracted to reveal a long pole heading down hole in the floor. "Come," said Kori as she flew down the hole, holding a star bolt in her hand for light.

Barbara sighed and jumped on the pole, allowing herself to slide down it. It was longer than she expected it to be, but suddenly the walls around the pole dropped away and she was in the Batcave. Kori waited for her to reach the floor before she grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the air, flying through the cave with such familiarity it made Barbara want to scream. It just wasn't fair.

"Nightwing and Batman are trapped within a safe at Gotham Bank," Kori said softly. "The… Joker? Has planted a bomb in there and they have eight minutes remaining. We need to change quickly and then you will direct me to the Bank so we can rescue them."

Kori landed near the Bat computer, removed her hologram ring and gathered her clothes from the small shelf where Batman had asked all the Titans to leave their uniforms. She peeled off the genie hat and began to strip, pulling on her regular uniform.

Barbara's eyes widened and she headed for her own uniform, ducking behind the console to change. "Why can't you find your own way there?" she asked bitterly as she pulled on her uniform. "You seem to know your way around here quite well."

"No," Kori replied quietly. "Richard knows his way around here well. I am simply following his directions." Barbara heard a soft sigh. "Richard and I share a bond, called the _a'tiyk valm _amongst my people. For Tamaranians it is an empathic bond, but Richard and I share the telepathy."

Barbara poked her head out from behind the console as she pulled on her cowl, seeing Starfire all dressed and ready. "You can read each other's thoughts?" Batgirl asked in surprise. That sure explained a lot.

Starfire nodded and held out her hand. "We must go. Do not be afraid. I will not drop you."

TTTTT

Nightwing sighed. "Well that was fun," he muttered as he pushed off the wall and headed over to Batman. He knew Starfire was going to be angry with him, he just didn't think she was going to be _that_ angry. "Any luck?"

Batman grunted at him as he examined the mechanism of the bomb. "Joker's getting trickier. You were right, half a dozen triggers."

Nightwing glanced over at the huddled hostages. "Don't worry," he called. "We'll be out of here soon."

"And how, _exactly_, do you plan on getting out of here?" Batman muttered, peering at him curiously. "No communications remember?"

Nightwing tapped his nose secretly as he gazed over Batman's shoulder. "Trade secret."

TTTTT

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod," Batgirl chanted, her hands clenched painfully around Starfire's wrists as they rocketed through the night sky above Gotham City.

"Are you well?" Starfire asked with concern, glancing down at the pale faced girl.

"This is scary stuff," she blurted. "You're going so fast!"

Starfire frowned, she was actually being quite careful. Nightwing usually loved going fast when she took him flying. But perhaps Batgirl had a different reason to appear so panicked. "Do you have the trouble with heights?"

Batgirl shook her head. "Not usually. I can't believe Dick actually likes this!"

Starfire gave a light laugh. "He would be quite bored by now. He is, as you say, a 'speed demon'."

"You can go faster than this? Oh my god!"

"I can also do the acrobatics if you like," Starfire said with a mischievous smile. "Richard does especially like my dives and loops. I get many of the 'whoops' from him."

"No!" Batgirl blurted. "Don't you dare!" She chewed her lip. "God, I can handle Batman in a playful mood when he decides to freak me out by spinning the Batplane, but that's only cause there's something to grab on to. The only thing I've got here are your hands. This is too much freedom for me. Talk to me, get my mind off this."

"What would you like to speak of?"

"Why do you call Dick, Richard?"

Starfire frowned. "That is his name."

"Yes, but I've never heard him allowing anyone to call him that. I tried once and he snapped at me."

Starfire was confused. "But he said he liked it when I called him Richard."

Batgirl gave a small grunt. "You must be something special then. How did you and Dick get together?"

Starfire raised her eyebrows, before shrugging. Why not, it did not hurt to tell her. "We had just defeated a criminal called Ding Dong Daddy, who had managed to steal briefcase of importance to Robin. I had seen a picture book while he shared with us the contents and was curious as to why he never spoke of his family. He shared with me his pictures and I gave him a Tamaranian memory device called an _e'ara_, it is the silver band around my arm, he has one too."

"Yes, I saw that. On his uniform."

"That is it. We spoke of family and trust and he allowed me to remove his mask for the first time. He has glorious eyes. And then he kissed me."

Batgirl raised her head up in shock. "He kissed you? Wow. He made the first move, he has changed."

"Why is that surprising? I would never have kissed him first." Except, of course, to learn the language, but she wasn't about to tell Batgirl that. The more she thought about it, the more she believed that he and Batgirl were probably still a couple when she'd first arrived on Earth and just the thought of that made her uneasy.

"Why not?"

"Tamaranians do not kiss to display affection."

"Really? That's strange."

"Many of your Earth ways are strange to me too." Starfire was silent for a moment. "May I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"When did the two of you do the 'breaking up'?"

Batgirl chewed her lip. "Things had been going down hill for a while before we broke up. He left Gotham so angry, swearing never to return. I guess it would have been a month or two after the Titans were created, cause I knew-" Batgirl shrieked in terror as Starfire forgot to fly momentarily and dropped from the sky.

Starfire shook her head, lifting them back into the sky once more. "I offer the sincerest of the apologies!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I fear I have done something dreadful."

"You mean, _other _than nearly dropping me?" Batgirl's face was white with terror.

She nodded meekly and began in a rush. "Tamaranians have the ability to learn other languages through lip contact which is the reason kissing does not display affection for us although I have since learnt how much it means to humans. When I first came to Earth I was unable to speak the language and my hands were bound in a metal that I was incapable of breaking. Robin was the first to show the niceness to me and I…"

"You kissed him," Batgirl said flatly before she began to laugh. "We're a right pair, aren't we? Kissing each other's guy, even if it is the same one."

Starfire blinked in surprise. "You are not angry?"

"Nah, it was too long ago. And you just told me you didn't know what it meant when you first got here. I could have some serious fun with Dick over this though."

Starfire laughed, suddenly relieved. "I am sure he disapproves of me telling you."

"That's why it will be so much fun. Oh please, let me tease him over this!" Batgirl grinned mischievously.

Starfire returned the grin. "I believe that you are right and it will be fun." She gestured with her head. "Is that the place we are seeking?"

Batgirl nodded. "That's it. Land on the roof."

Starfire gave a sharp nod and dropped out of the sky, placing Batgirl silently on the roof of the Gotham Bank.

_Richard we are here._

_Good, _he sent quickly. _We've got four minutes left on the clock. Understand what you need to do?_

_Yes,_ she replied tartly. _I shall be quick. _Starfire and Batgirl crept to the edge of the broken sky light, peering down into the bank curiously.

_Be careful too, they had guns. They might be still around._

_Yes Richard, _Starfire sent patiently.

"I can't see any people down there," Batgirl whispered. "I thought you said Nightwing and Batman bound some criminals up."

"That is what he said," she replied softly. "Perhaps this Joker has freed them." She frowned as she looked down at the empty bank room below. "We do not have time to wait. I will journey to the safe, hide yourself amongst the rafters."

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"If I cannot pull the door off like he requested, I will simply melt the door and take the bomb into space. Do not fret and stay safe."

"You be careful too," Batgirl replied, giving her a brief smile. "The Joker tends to be tricky. I'll watch your back."

Starfire nodded and dove through the skylight. She slowly floated to the ground, her eyes darting around the darkened room. She hovered slightly off the ground and licked her lips nervously, swiveling her head around. Nothing moved amongst the shadows, no sound emerged from the dark at her appearance so she floated to the safe. The handle of the safe was broken and the joints of the safe were welded shut.

Reaching up a hand she knocked on the door twice. A returning knock came quickly. She cracked her knuckles, glancing around the room once more. She planted her feet and dug her fingers into the metal safe door.

The metal door groaned beneath her hands and she gritted her teeth, confident in her own strength as she pulled. Nightwing was on the other side and he needed her, nothing was going to stand in her way. A loud creaking sound echoed through the bank before the door began to crack.

She groaned through her clenched teeth, the muscles in her arms tense as she leaned away from the door. There was a harsh ripping sound as the metal of the door creaked and groaned beneath her fingers. Small shrapnel of metal flew from the welding as it began to give way.

_That's it, Star, I can see a crack. Keep it up._

_Easy for you to say, _she muttered into his mind. The creaking metallic sound stopped as she pulled her fingers out of the door to shake her arms and loosen the muscles. She twisted her neck from side to side before she dug her fingers back into the door. Her eyes began to glow with green fire as she pulled against the door once more and it groaned and writhed beneath her hands. _Why do you humans insist on such heavy doors?_

_They're supposed to be unbreakable._

_Now you inform me! Richard you are in for the spanking once I get you out of there. _

_I'll look forward to it, _he replied playfully.

She took a step backward, the door bending and creaking as she heaved against it. She groaned against her teeth once more, the sound bubbling up from her stomachs. There was a sudden crack as one of her handholds gave way. She muttered Tamaranian swear words under her breath as she tossed the piece of metal away. She glanced around the room once more looking for hidden figures before she dug her fingers back into the door, creating a new handhold.

_Three minutes Star._

_Stop the bothering. I will have it open with the spareness of time. _Starfire's arms shook from the pressure she was placing them under. More groaning and metallic creaking erupted from the door and above her the concrete wall began to crack. Several of the hinges began to splinter.

A sudden sharp crack sounded and something went ting against the metal door. A burning pain flashed through her ribs. She sucked in a gasp of breath, her hands coming loose from the door. She clutched at her ribs, feeling a sudden wetness. She winced as she probed herself trying to discern the damage done.

_Star! What was that?_

"Well, well, well," a voice chuckled. "How did such a pretty young thing become so strong?"

She twisted around, her eyes glowing green. A man stood before her, dressing a strange purple suit. His face with completely white, his hair was green and he had a strange toothy grin plastered across his face. This would be the Joker. Several men stood behind him, tapping various crowbars and weapons in their hands. All of their eyes were fixed on her and one of them held a gun pointed in her direction and she knew it was him that fired.

_Starfire?_

"Oooh, glowy eyes," the Joker chuckled as he tapped his crowbar against his hand. "Very sparkly. And what's your name, toots?"

_Starfire!_

_It is the Joker._

_Run Star! Go now! _

_I will not leave you._

A smoke bomb landed on the floor between Starfire and the Joker, creating a smoke screen between them.

"Go Star!" Batgirl shrieked from somewhere in the room beyond the smoke and there was a thunk as a body landed on another one. Starfire instantly swiveled back to the door. She dug her fingers back into the door, pulling with every ounce of her strength she contained. There was a sudden metallic tearing sound as the door was heaved from the hinges. She roared as she lifted the door above her head before placing it on the floor beside the hole.

Nightwing surged out of the safe, his face full of concern, his hand landing on her hip. He paled at the blood trickling down her side and she smiled for him. "It is simply a scratch," she murmured. "Go, help Batgirl. She is distracting the Joker."

Nightwing lifted his head, looking around the room in panic, before he looked back at her, his hands going to her side as he tried to get a closer look. "You sure?"

She gave him a shove, angling her side away from him. "Nightwing, go!"

Batman loomed out of the safe as Nightwing dashed into the smoke, carrying the body on an unconscious woman over his shoulder with six other people following behind him closely. At Starfire's concerned look he said; "She fainted." He peered at her wound intently. "Reseal the safe shut. We can't stop that explosion. You have two minutes."

Starfire nodded. "Yes, Batman."

Batman considered her carefully before gesturing the hostages to head to the window. He passed the lady to one of the men. "Hurry up," he muttered to them. "Starfire, the window."

Starfire tossed a well-placed star bolt at the glass, shattering it and turned back to the safe. She quickly checking inside for any hostages that may not have come when Batman asked them too. She picked up the door and placed it over the opening that she had created. She held it there one handed before using a continuous beam of her star bolt from her other hand to began melting the edges of the safe back against the metal wall it had been torn from.

Batman was still looking at her and she glanced at him. "I am fine. I will get this closed in time. Go and assist Batgirl."

He gave her a sharp nod before disappearing into the smoke.

She concentrated on keeping the door in place while she melted the edges.

Something smashed hard against her back and she felt several ribs creak. She cried out at the pain that splashed across her back. The force of the blow slammed her into the safe door before she fell backward onto the ground. The metal door creaked in protest as her support was lost, but was held fast against the wall by the makeshift mending she had been able to complete before being struck.

A figure loomed over her.

The figure raised a crowbar above his head, bringing it slamming down on her head. Pain exploded through her head, jarring down her spine and she felt wetness leaking down her temple. "So, you thought you could release the Bat and his little birdie did you, toots?" he hissed as her vision spotted and her head rang. "Thought you could spoil my little Christmas present to myself and get away with it?"

The Joker hit her again on the head and everything went black.

TTTTT

Nightwing leapt through the wall of smoke, his heart pounding in his chest. Batgirl didn't stand a chance against the Joker. He was relentless, very vicious and chaotic. That was the worst part of him, his unpredictability caused by being completely and utterly insane.

He jumped the first man that he came across within the smoke screen, smashing a flying kick into his face. The next one received a double punch to the head, before he was out of the smoke.

A crowbar swept toward him and he dodged out of the way, pulling out his sticks and faced off with the guy that held the crowbar. The guy spun his crowbar before him, a lurid grin on his face while Nightwing held his sticks loosely in his hands, his eyes narrow as he waited for the first move.

The guy charged forward, swinging his crowbar and Nightwing fought to suppress a sigh. Deflecting the crowbar with one stick, he smashed the guy over the head with the other, before kicking the crowbar out of the man's hands and into the head of another guy that tried to sneak up on him.

He turned to face the room, his eyes darting around rapidly. There were several unconscious bodies, but Batgirl was nowhere to be seen.

Batman surged out of the smoke beside him, his eyes quickly scanning the room. "Not good."

There was a cry of pain behind them and something went thump. Nightwing felt a bolt of panic. "Starfire!" he blurted before dashing back through the smoke.

He was confronted with a grinning Joker looming over the body of Starfire lying on the ground. One of his henchmen stood behind him, the limp figure of Batgirl draped over his shoulder, tapping a crowbar on the back of his leg. The Joker lifted his crowbar and smashed it over Starfire's head.

Nightwing saw red.

He launched himself at the Joker, blindly lashing out at the Joker's head. The Joker ducked out of the way with an agility that was surprising, smacking Nightwing on the back with his crowbar as he passed. Nightwing hissed in pain, turning back toward the Joker in time to see Batman swoop down and gather Starfire into his arms and vanish into the smoke.

"Naughty little birdie, to ruin my fun so," Joker drawled, tapping his crowbar against his hand. Joker frowned and licked his lips. "Wait, you're not the little red one. Look like him but you're not him. Aww how sweet, did the baby bird try and grow up?"

Nightwing sneered. "Fuck you, Joker."

"Tsk, tsk," the Joker grinned, waggling his finger. "Such manners. Didn't the Bat teach you to play nice?"

Nightwing turned his head slightly; keeping an eye on the minion that held Batgirl. "Why? When have you ever played nice?"

The Joker mock pouted. "Aww, I'm hurt."

Nightwing snarled. Two small pellets bounced at his feet, cast from somewhere above and he pivoted sharply, leaping away before there was an ear-splitting explosion and the world went white.

His ears rang and his vision spotted before a strange metal object loomed out of the brightness. A sudden sharp pain and his last view was of the Joker prancing up and down, his head thrown back, laughing like a maniac.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Joker was written before Heath Ledger's incredible portrayal. May I ever write a character that awesome._


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"I wonder what that's all about," Rachel muttered as both Kori and Barbara charged from the ballroom. "Do you think Dick and Bruce ran into trouble?"

"Kori didn't seem too concerned," Garfield said with a shrug. "Just angry."

"Wonder what she needed Barbara for then?" Victor said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What's going on with you and Barbara?" Garfield asked, his eyebrows raised.

Victor scowled at him. "What do you mean, what's going on with me and Barbara?"

Garfield grinned cheekily. "You're all cranky and nervous. And you keep arguing with her. OOOOOH! You _like_ her!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"I do not!"

"Vicky and Babs, sitting in a tree-"

Victor planted his hands on his hips and glared. "Listen, grass stain. I can kick your ass if you keep this up. Or I can just start interrupting you and Rachel all the time again. Your choice."

"We still have incriminating evidence," Garfield said gleefully.

"Like I'm really scared. If you were actually going to use that, you would've done it already."

"Have you talked to Dick about her?" Rachel asked, joining in on the conversation. "He might have something to say on the matter."

"Why?" Victor asked.

"Huh?" Garfield asked.

"Weren't you listening during that training session?" she asked, her eyebrows arched. "Or read the paper this morning? Or see how uncomfortable Dick is with Kori actually being friendly toward Barbara?"

Victor and Garfield exchanged a glance. "Um… no?" they replied at the same time.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"I knew there was something going on," Garfield said hastily, his palms held out to placate his girlfriend. "I thought it was just because she got all upset that Dick hit Bruce."

"So… she and he… and they... dated and junk?" Victor spluttered, his face full of shock.

Rachel nodded. "For quite some time too I gather."

Victor smacked himself in the head. "Aww, man!"

Garfield's face grew sly. "Whats wrong with that? I thought you didn't like her."

"Yeah, well. Even if I did, and I'm not sayin' I do, it ain't right to go after a friend's ex."

"Says who?" Garfield asked. "Dick's moved on. He has Kori. I really don't think he'll mind."

"If you're really worried about it, you can always ask Dick what he thinks," Rachel included. "He might even help you."

"Oh yeah," Victor drawled. "I'm sure Dick's going to be real forthcoming with advice. Besides, I'm not really interesting in her."

"Sure you aren't," Rachel said tonelessly.

"Can we drop it, please? And grass stain, you call me Vicky again and I will deck you."

Garfield bristled. "As if!"

Rachel snorted and moved away from the arguing boys and headed over to the long table of food against a wall.

"Hey baby," a voice cheekily said. "Which witch are you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and ignored the voice as she poured herself a drink from the punch bowl.

"Aww, not feeling particularly festive? What can I do to make your night all better? Back rub? Foot massage?"

She turned to face him, a sharp retort on her lips that suddenly died. "Kid Flash?"

The red haired, blue eye boy, who was dressed as a pirate, widened his eyes in surprise. "Huh? No way, why'd you think that?"

"I'd recognise your cocky aura anywhere," she muttered, her expression dark.

The blood drained from his face and he peered at her before a glimmer of recognition flashed in his eyes. "Raven?"

She nodded.

"Oh, man!" he said, deflating. "I am so dead, aren't I?"

"That's a distinct possibility. What are you doing here?"

"I was invited. Well, my uncle was anyway; I just kinda tagged along. And the name's Wally."

"Rachel."

He flashed her a cheeky grin and stuck out his hand. "Hi Rachel. So… um… what are you doing here?"

"I was invited too," she said, her eyes narrow as she shook his hand.

"Really? Who by?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business. I'm guessing Jinx isn't here, or you wouldn't have been flirting."

Wally gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Nah, this isn't really her scene. She'd be too tempted to steal stuff. Besides, she said," his voice got falsetto. " 'Both of us can't leave the Tower for a stupid fancy dress party'. She's in charge for a while."

"She's in charge?"

Wally smiled dreamily. "Yeah, she's actually very good at being a leader. Just never really had a chance to show off her skills I expect." He reddened again. "Um… you won't tell her will you? About what I said? I really wouldn't have done anything, it's a way to break the ice and all."

Rachel regarded him seriously. "Depends. Don't do it anymore, you'll hurt her more than you realise."

Garfield turned from where he was talking to Victor and looked across the room at her, his eyes narrow.

"So, are the others here too?" Wally asked cheerfully, changing the subject.

"Yes," Rachel replied as Garfield crossed the room. "Here comes Gar now."

"Gar?" Wally asked, swiveling his head around, before his eyes widened in surprise. "_That's_ Beast Boy? How do you guys look so different?"

Rachel smirked and held up her hand. "Hologram ring."

Garfield draped his arm around Rachel's shoulders possessively as he reached her side. "Hi Rae," he said cautiously, and Rachel knew he was ready to leap to her defense if she needed it.

"Gar," she said softly. "I'm sure you remember Wally."

Garfield frowned in confusion while Wally gifted him with a cheeky grin.

"Fastest kid alive ring any bells?" Wally asked cockily. "Or perhaps just the ones around your neck. Seriously, couldn't you come as anything other than an animal?"

Rachel snorted with laughter.

Recognition dawned in Garfield's eyes. "No way! Dude! Hi! Whatcha doing here?" he exclaimed as he removed his arm from Rachel's shoulders and dropped it to her waist. "How many others did Dick invite?"

Wally cocked his head, his eyes widening in surprise. "Dick? As in Dick Grayson? As in the heir to Wayne Enterprises Dick Grayson?"

Garfield cringed while Rachel scowled at him. "Er… opps?"

"You mean our illustrious leader is _the_ Dick Grayson? Wow. I always thought they looked similar, but… well… So, can I meet him? I mean…"

"He and Kori aren't here right now," Rachel said with a dark glare at Garfield. "Business came up."

"Kori?"

"Star," Rachel quietly said.

Wally sobered, the cheeky grin slipping from his face and he shuffled nervously. "How's she doing?"

Garfield and Rachel looked at each other. "She's doing much better now," Rachel replied eventually. "She was sad for a long time, but she's mostly okay now."

"Mostly?" Wally asked with concern.

"Can't handle crowds too well, or strangers touching her."

He shrugged. "That's understandable. It's hard to imagine the hell you guys went through in there. I know how bad it was for us, and there were only the three of you."

Rachel and Garfield looked at each other again.

"Yeah, well…" Garfield said. "Hey, where's Jinx?"

"Back at the Tower. This isn't really her thing."

"I'm inclined to agree with her," Rachel muttered.

"Spoilsport," Garfield good -naturedly said .

"What are you guys doing over by the food without asking me?" asked Victor, ambling up to them. "Oh hey, new friend. Hi, I'm Vic."

Wally smirked. "Wally. Didn't hardly recognise you without the red eye, Cy."

Victor blinked in surprise before he peered closely at Wally. "Speedster?"

"Yup."

"Yo, this is so totally wicked. Nice seeing you. Love the pirate, swashbuckler suits you."

Wally eyed him. "Thanks Yoda."

"I'm Anakin before he went bad. I figured it was a nice play on that 'he's more machine now than man' thing."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Right," he drawled. "Shouldn't you have come as Darth Vadar then?"

"Aww shuddup."

TTTTT

Something hummed beneath her, a soft vibration. She could hear a rushing of wind and someone's voice murmuring softly.

"Get down to the Batcave. We're coming in now."

Starfire groaned and put her hand to her head, feeling a sticky wetness beneath her fingers and a sudden flash of pain bolt through her head. She timidly opened her eyes, seeing the world swim into view. She struggled to focus, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her head.

"_K'norfka_ Batman?" she asked hesitantly recognizing the back of the person that sat in front of her.

He glanced over her shoulder. "You're awake? That's sooner than I expected."

Starfire groaned and sat up properly, placing her head in her hands.

"Easy. You took a nasty knock."

She blinked up at him blearily, a slight frown crossing her face. They were in some sort of compartment, flying through the air and she likened it to being in the T-Ship. She turned her head. "Richard?"

Batman was silent although she felt a small jolt as whatever they were flying in went faster.

_Richard? _Her mind came up empty. He was there, but not quite. His mind held the vague sense of blankness she had encountered both times she'd entered when he was unconscious.

She twisted around in her seat. If he were unconscious, surely he'd be here too. Batman wouldn't have left him. But her search came up empty. There was no one else there.

The compartment she was in was suddenly engulfed in blackness as they entered some sort of cave and Starfire recognised the Batcave.

"Where is Nightwing?" she asked, her voice becoming sharp. "And Batgirl?"

Batman cast a glance over his shoulder at her again before he landed. She blinked as the compartment hatch slid back and Batman leapt out and headed to the computer console.

"Batman?" she asked again. "Where are they?"

"You need to rest Starfire. Let me handle it."

Starfire had had enough. She zipped from her seat, dashing through the air and grabbed Batman by the front of his suit, lifting him into the air, her eyes glowing a furious green. "You will tell me what has happened to Nightwing and Batgirl and you will do it now."

"Starfire!" Cyborg snapped from somewhere behind her. "What are you doing?"

Starfire kept her eyes fixed on Batman's cowled eyes. "Something has happened to Nightwing and Batgirl and he will not answer my question."

"Starfire, you're bleeding," Raven said sharply.

"Put me down, Starfire," Batman said impassively. "We have a small window of opportunity before the Joker does something to them and I need to locate them. I had to pull off the attack to take care of you. It won't take long to establish a location of Batgirl's tracking device."

Fury drained from her and she placed him back on the ground, releasing his suit. "The Joker has them?"

He gave her a sharp nod before continuing to the console.

Starfire frowned, before she drifted down to the ground and knelt on the floor and settled herself before closing her eyes resolutely.

"Wow, this is place is so cool," a voice said and Starfire snapped her eyes open.

"Who are you?" Batman snapped, swiveling in his chair to face Kid Flash.

Kid Flash swept into a bow. "Kid Flash, at your service, Mr Batman, sir."

"He was at the party," Beast Boy said timidly.

Batman arched an eyebrow. "I don't recall this being an open invitation."

"We've already stressed on him the importance of secrecy," Cyborg said with a warning glance at Kid Flash. "We couldn't ditch him, he would have followed."

Batman's eyes narrowed before he gave a sharp nod and turned back to his console. "No more Titans. The five of you knowing is enough."

"Yes, sir!" Kid Flash saluted.

"And don't do that," Batman snapped.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked quietly as she came to kneel by Starfire's side. She reached out to Starfire's ribs, closely examining the wound, her hands glowing with power.

Starfire winced and pulled away. "I am fine."

"Stay still," Raven muttered before glancing over her shoulder. "Guys, Starfire's been shot."

"What?" Cyborg blurted, crossing quickly to their sides and dropped to a knee to inspect the wound himself. "What the hell happened?"

"I was not paying attention. Please leave me to concentrate."

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked with concern as he too knelt beside her.

"I am going to revive Nightwing." Starfire resolutely shut her eyes, blocking out all noise of the outside world. _Richard._

_Hey Star, are you okay?_

She frowned through her relief; she had not expected him to answer so quickly. _Raven is healing my wounds as we speak. Are you damaged? _

_Killer headache. I'm pretending to be unconscious. Heard you calling for me before, woke me up. Thought I'd wait for you to call again in case I distracted you._

_Do you know where you are? Is Batgirl with you? Batman is attempting to locate her tracking device._

_Yeah, she's here; I can see her out of the corner of my eye. She's still unconscious. Not surprised he has a tracking device on her; she'll be pissed however. Are you sure your okay, Star? You took a pretty nasty hit there._

She felt Raven's hands shifting from her ribs to her forehead; gently tilting her head back and Starfire fought not to wince._ I am fine Richard, truly. I am worried for you._

_I'll be okay. Been through worse scrapes. Are you in the Batcave?_

_Yes._

_Ask Batman to run a search. Might help him locate us faster. I can hear running water and a foghorn. We're in some sort of storage room in factory and I can smell… well… gingerbread. Can't see much, besides the floor. I'm trying not to move my head._

"Batman," Starfire said, opening her eyes. "Nightwing and Batgirl are safe for the moment although Batgirl remains unconscious. Nightwing requests that you do the running of a search. He can hear running water and a foghorn. He believes that he is in a factory and can smell gingerbread."

Batman swiveled on his chair to face her, his eyes narrow. "How do you know this? In fact, how did you know we were in that safe? Nightwing said that he couldn't get a signal out."

Starfire cocked her head, while Beast Boy used a cloth to wipe the blood from her forehead now that it was healed. _You have not told your father we share the a'tiyk valm?_

_Is he being difficult? No, I haven't told him. _He gave her the mental equivalent of a sigh. _Go ahead._

"Nightwing and I share a bond, called the _a'tiyk valm _amongst my people. Nightwing and I have the telepathy."

"You do?" Kid Flash blurted. "Wow, that's _so_ cool!"

Starfire flicked her eyes to him and he held up his palms to her. "Okay, okay, secret. I know. Sheez, you guys like your secrecy junk."

Batman pursed his lips. He swiveled back to the console, typing rapidly. "Anything else?"

"I will ask."_ He wishes to know if there was anything else?_

_Isn't that enough? Okay, hang on. _There was silence in her mind for a moment. _There are several boxes stacked against the wall. The bits I can make out reads A-R-D-Y Bakery._

"He can see a box, he can read 'A-R-D-Y Bakery' on its packaging."

Batman turned back around to her. "Is he sure?"

Starfire frowned. "You believe you know his location?" She took Cyborg's offered hand and rose to her feet.

"Yes." He stood sharply, his expression hard as he addressed the Titans. "Listen up. You will all do exactly what I say, when I say it. The Joker is dangerous and I _cannot _have _any _of you going off half cocked. I'd prefer not to take you at all, but I have this feeling that if I don't, you'll find your own way there and screw things up." He poked a finger at Kid Flash. "I don't know you. I don't know your powers, I don't know if I can trust you and I don't particularly want you here."

"Nightwing trusts me," Kid Flash said cockily. "I'm a Titan. Can't leave my leader in trouble. I'm the fastest boy alive. Ain't nothing that can outrun me. I'll make an excellent scout."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Can I trust you all to do _exactly_ what I say?"

The Titans as one nodded.

Batman glanced at Starfire. "I suppose it's too much to ask for you to remain here?"

She shook her head resolutely. "He is my chosen. If you do not take me, I will simply follow and do the 'screw up'."

His expression was intense. "We cannot afford you to have one of those episodes. I cannot be worried about you."

"You will not need to."

He gave her a long calculating look. "Fine." He tossed out several small earpieces to the Titans. "Put those in. Tell Nightwing ten minutes. I'll explain things on the way."

TTTTT

Nightwing risked turning his head slightly. He still couldn't see anyone. There were none of the Joker's minions stationed around them, no cameras that he could see without raising his head to take a good look around the room.

He was strung up against a wall, his arms stretched wide, chains around his ankles and wrists; Batgirl strung up the same beside him. His arms hurt from being stretched out so much and his head was killing him.

"Psst."

Nightwing cast a long glance sideways out of the corner of his eye. "You awake?"

"Yeah," she whispered quietly, still hanging her head, feigning unconsciousness. "What happened?"

"We got stupid," he muttered darkly.

"No, really? Couldn't tell," she replied sarcastically. "Is Starfire okay? I can't see her here."

"How am I supposed to know?" he muttered.

"She told me, Nightwing."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Batgirl mumbled. "Explains a few things."

"She and Batman made it back to the cave. They're getting ready to launch a rescue."

Batgirl snorted. "That was supposed to be our job. Why'd you want us to come anyway? Wouldn't Raven have been a better choice? She can teleport, can't she?"

"Oh yeah, like that would really work. 'Hey Star, I'm locked in a safe. There's a bomb and I have ten minutes left. Can you send Raven to come and get me?' She was pissed off at me enough."

Batgirl gave a light chuckle. "Better you than me."

He grunted quietly and rotated his wrists minutely to see if he could twist them free. The chains gave a quiet jangle. "Can you see anything from there? I can't see anyone around, without lifting my head and looking. They would have reacted to us talking if they were close, but you never know."

Batgirl was silent for a moment. "Can't see anyone either. Think it's worth the risk?"

_Star, how long?_

_We are almost there._

_I'm going to lift my head and have a look around the room. _

_Be careful, Richard._

_Always. _Nightwing gave a fake groan as though he was just waking up and groggily lifted his head, his eyes quickly darting around the room.

They were in some sort of storage room, large cardboard boxes were stacked against the walls and the only exit seemed to be a solid metal door, with a small window carved in it at eye height. He could see the back of someone's head beyond the window. The room was being dimly light by a fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling and there didn't seem to be any windows in the room. Nor did there seem to be any cameras or henchmen.

"Seems safe," he muttered. _We're definitely_ _in a storage room, Star. Only entrance is a large metal door, I can see a guard standing on the other side. _

_I will pass that information on,_ she murmured quietly. _We will land on the roof in a few minutes. Kid Flash has already gone ahead to begin the scouting. Raven will search for you with her mind. She will come for you once Batman is ready._

_Kid Flash? How'd he get here? _He glanced at Batgirl as she raised her head and gave her a brief smile. "Raven's going to come for us in a minute," he murmured softly.

_He was at the party of costumes. Batman is not happy with his presence. _

_Yeah, I bet. _He began twisting his wrist again, trying to loosen the chains around them in an attempt to free himself.

The door opened and the Joker strolled through, toying with a cattle prod in his hands. "Hello kiddies. Did you have a nice nap?"

_Don't sent Raven, room isn't clear. The Joker just walked in._

"Let us go," Batgirl said, straining against her restraints. "You evil, twisted bastard."

Joker pointed the prod in her direction, electricity sparking from the end. "Manners, little lady bat. I could just go straight to the torturing if you prefer, but it's been such a long time since I've seen the baby bird, I thought we could catch up first." He dragged a box to the center of the room and sat on it, crossing one leg over the other and resting the cattle prod on his lap. "Hello baby bird," he said as though they were the best of friends. "_Love _the new uniform, it's so dark, just like daddy Bat. And I'm so glad you got rid of the cape. Much more becoming."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. If the Joker wanted to chat, that was fine, it would give Batman and the Titans more time to get here. "What do you want, Joker?"

The Joker pulled a sad face and batted his eyelids. "Aww, why does everyone keep asking me that. Can't I just want to spend Christmas amongst friends?"

"Do you try to blow up all your friends?"

A sickeningly sweet leer formed on the Joker's lips. "Just Bats. But then, he is a 'special' friend isn't he?"

Nightwing suppressed a shudder. He _really_ didn't like the way the Joker said that.

"Eww," Batgirl umuttered nder her breath and Nightwing cast her a glare. He really wished she'd just shut up. He didn't want Joker to become too interested in her and start poking her with that prod.

Joker licked his lips. "So, tell me about that glowy eyed girl. She was especially yummy. And I saw you being all concerned over her. Is she your little play thing?"

It took all of Nightwing's concentration not to react. "Why? Harley not giving it to you anymore?"

It was completely the wrong thing to say as the Joker shot to his feet and pressed the cattle prod against Nightwing's neck.

TTTTT

Starfire hunched over in her seat in the T-Ship, her hands clenching her head in pain as Nightwing's scream echoed through it. Oh _X'hal_, what was the Joker doing to her chosen?

"Star?" Cyborg asked with concern as he landed quietly on the roof of the factory beside the Batplane. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head as the protective bubble that encased her in the T-Ship her disappeared. _Richard! _

"What's wrong?" Batman asked, heading over to them.

"Not sure," Cyborg said, helping Starfire out of the capsule.

"I am fine," she said rubbing her temples to clear the echo of Nightwing scream of pain. "We must hurry."

"Found them," Raven announced, opening her eyes and floating out of her capsule.

"The room is not clear yet. Nightwing said the Joker is in with him."

Batman nodded. "We'll need a distraction then. Starfire, come with me."

TTTTT

The Joker removed the cattle prod and cackled gleefully. "What a lovely gurgle. You're like music to my ears."

Nightwing gasped and hung limply against the restraints as Starfire screamed his name in his mind. _Fuck… Star, we're outta time._

_We come. Hold on._

"You fucking asshole!" Batgirl shrieked, straining against the chains.

"Batgirl, calm down," Nightwing rasped as the Joker turned in her direction. "The Joker just has poor restraint that's all. Can't handle someone else dishing it out."

The Joker raised an eyebrow at Nightwing as he tapped the cattle prod against Nightwing's shoulder. "Did you actually enjoy that, baby bird?" he asked, running the handle over the front of Nightwing's chest and Nightwing fought not to flinch. "You've become fun in your old age. I can give it to you-"

One of Joker's minions burst through the door. "Boss, there's something happening out here. There's a funny red and yellow-"

The Joker rolled his eyes, calmly reached into his jacket, pulled out a playing card and threw it at his minion. There was a quiet gurgle as the card was impaled in the minion's neck before he flopped to the ground.

Nightwing's eyes widened while Batgirl went pale as the Joker tossed his head. "I said, no interruptions when I'm torturing the bat family." He turned back to Batgirl and Nightwing, grinning madly. "Now, where was I?" he asked, rubbing the handle of the cattle prod against his neck as he cocked his head in consideration. "Oh yes-"

A boom rocked the factory and the Joker spun around. "What now?" he muttered disapprovingly. "Be right back, kiddies," he called gleefully over his shoulder as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him. "We'll have some more play time in a moment."

Nightwing groaned in pain, swinging his head to Batgirl. "Batgirl, you've got to shut up around him. He won't hesitate to do the same thing to you."_ He's gone, Star. The room is clear._

"I'm not about to sit quietly while he tortures you, Nightwing," Batgirl snapped, still straining against the chains.

"I know, but antagonising him makes it worse."

_Raven is coming,_ Starfire whispered at the same time the large raven shrieked into existence in the corner, hidden from the view of the door.

Raven looked up at them and clucked her tongue. "Can't leave you alone for a minute can we?" she asked sarcastically.

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "Just get us down, please?"

"Well, now. I don't know. Don't you think Starfire might actually like you all tied up?" she asked as she glanced around the room before she paled as she saw the body lying on the floor by the door. "Azar."

Nightwing cleared his throat to get her attention back on him and away from the body, attempting to give her a cheeky smile. "If Star wanted me tied up, she can do it herself. Now, get us down."

"Eww," Batgirl muttered. "Too much information."

Raven nodded, her eyes shining with power. _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." _The chains surrounding Nightwing and Batgirl's wrists and ankles shattered and the pair dropped quietly to the floor as Raven placed the remains of the chains silently on the ground in the corner. She approached them both, her hands glowing with her healing powers and Nightwing breathed a sigh of relief as his headache and sharp pain in his neck faded.

Another boom rocked the factory.

"What's that?" Batgirl asked with concern.

"That would be Starfire making a nice hole in the roof. She's being a distraction."

Nightwing wasn't sure he liked that idea.

"We stay in here until told," Raven said quietly as she healed them. "Batman wants to hit them from all angles. Beast Boy and Starfire are coming in through the roof, Cyborg and Batman are coming through some windows and Kid Flash is already around here somewhere." She held out two earpieces. "Batman said the Joker probably took your other ones so put these in."

Nightwing nodded, rubbing his wrists and putting the earpiece in his ear before sneaking quietly to the door. He peered through. There was only one guard that he could see standing outside the door. He pulled out his sticks and glanced at Raven and Batgirl. "All ready?"

Batgirl gave a sharp nod.

"On my signal, pull the door of its hinges Raven." He pressed the button on the earpiece that would allow him to speak to the others. "We're here."

"About time," he heard Batman mutter and he rolled his eyes. "On the count of three. One."

_Thank X'hal. I love you, Richard._

"Two."

_Love you too, Star. Be safe. _

"Three."

A third boom sounded somewhere in the factory followed by a loud shattering sound as the roof caved in where Starfire was. Raven blasted the door from its hinges, smashing it into the back of the guard standing before it.

Nightwing cocked his head. "That'll work too," he muttered, launching himself through the door.

TTTTT

"Three," Batman's droned voice in her ear and Starfire spared a glance at Beast Boy before she threw back both her hands and hit the roof as hard as she could. It exploded out from underneath them casting as shower of dirt, dust and debris below.

Beast Boy dived through the hole Starfire had created, morphed into a raven and streaked through the air, with Starfire right behind him. They entered a huge, dimly light, open space. Much of the room was cast in shadow, only a few hanging lights were lit. Large pieces of baking equipment and motionless conveyor belts stood in lines around the room, leading into a huge unlit oven at the far end of the room. Men were littered around the conveyor belts below, an array of weapons resting on the belt itself.

Starfire summoned several star bolts, shooting them at the weapons with precision, satisfied when there was a small dull crack every time she destroyed a weapon.

Beast Boy nipped down to the ground before morphing into his tyrannosaurs rex form and roaring at the men causing them to scatter.

Starfire zipped down to his side; continually firing off her star bolts at the weapons while Beast Boy used his bulk to destroy several pieces of equipment before he began chasing down men.

Starfire pressed the button to activate her earpiece. "The weapons on the belt of conveying are destroyed," she murmured.

"Good," Batman muttered in return. "Go after that stash that Kid Flash found."

"Spotted the Joker," Cyborg announced.

"On my way," Batman confirmed.

Starfire signaled to Beast Boy, who nodded as she zipped into the small storage unit where KidFlash had discovered a second set of weapons. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced around the room dimly lit room. He'd said there were four men guarding it, but she couldn't see any. Perhaps they had vacated the room when she'd come through the roof.

She raised her star bolts, intent on destroying the line of boxes against the wall when something hit her in the back. She hit the ground hard, her breath expelling from her chest. She rolled onto her back and was confronted with four, huge men, each of them tapping a crowbar in his hand. They must have been hiding behind the boxes beside the door.

"Oh look," one of the men said. "It's that glowy eye girl. Let's get her."

They dog piled her before she could move.

Hands encased her wrists and held her ankles down. A weight crushed against her chest, a leering man's face hovered over her own.

She felt a tremor run through her and she gritted her teeth, fighting to quell the panic surging within her. She was pinned, trapped and fear swelled through her. The floor dipped beneath her back and the room began to roll. The sound of their breathing was suddenly too loud, the stink of sweat assaulted her nostrils and the fluorescent light that hung overhead outshone the sun. The room seemed to press in on her from angles and she couldn't seem to control her breathing.

Starfire's eyes hardened. Now was not the time to have an anxiety attack. She forced herself to take a deep, calming breath. Forced the fear away from her. She could control the fear; it did not control her. She had told Batman that he did not need to worry about her, that she could handle herself and she was not about to make that a lie. She was a warrior; a hero and heroes do not panic. Heroes did not need their lovers to hold them close and stroke their backs when they were frightened or overwhelmed. Heroes were strong, resilient.

Starfire was a hero and it was about time she started acting like one again.

The sound returned normal, the floor no longer writhed beneath her and she felt a sense of calm wash over her.

She summoned her strength, pulling her wrists out from the hands that encased them and smashed the guy that sat on her in the nose. He flew away from her as she kicked out with her legs, catching the one that held them down across the chin. She reached up and grabbed the two men that had previously held her wrists by the front of their shirts and bashed their heads together, before tossing them away.

She rocked up onto her shoulders and threw her legs in the air, leaping to her feet, before kicking the man writhing on the floor before her across the face. He slumped to the floor unconscious.

There was a small chuckle from the door and she spun to face it, star bolts leaping to life in her hands.

Nightwing stood there, a proud little smile on his face as he looked at her. "I was going to see if you needed help, but it looks like my Star's well and truly back in action."

She sighed in relief at seeing him unharmed, the star bolts fading from her hands as she relaxed before beaming at him happily.

He took two steps toward her, his hand snaking out and grabbed her by the back of the neck before he kissed her hard on the mouth. She eeped in surprise as his tongue dove into her mouth. He'd never kissed her in the heat of battle before and certainly never where others could see. And never like this. Oh this was glorious, it was as though every passionate and fiery emotion he held within him had bubbled to the surface and exploded in her mouth all at once.

He dipped her, one hand entangled in her hair at the back of her neck; the other snug around her waist as he deepened the kiss in ways she'd never dreamed possible. Every patch of her skin where he touched her was on fire and there was an aching sensation in her chest that trickled down to her loins.

Nightwing righted her again and dragged his lips away. She sucked in a startled breath and he pressed his forehead against hers briefly before releasing her. "We've got work to do." He spun his sticks deftly as he backed from the room, flashing her a cheeky smile before dashing back out into the factory. Starfire smiled to herself, her hand to her thudding heart before she summoned her star bolts once more and destroyed all the boxes containing weapons in the room.

"Beast Boy, Starfire, heads up," Kid Flash said in her ear. "Joker's on the move, he's heading your way."

Starfire zipped out of the room and zoomed over to Beast Boy's side as he morphed back to normal.

"Can you see him?" Beast Boy whispered, casting his eyes around the room.

"No," she replied softly.

"How are we supposed to get out of the way if we can't see him?" Beast Boy muttered.

She lifted a hand and conjured a star bolt, casting its green light throughout the room. She floated up higher to allow her star bolt to illuminate more of the room. Beast Boy shifted into a wolf and leapt up onto a conveyer belt beside her, his keen eyes keeping a look out.

Beast Boy growled and Starfire's eyes narrowed. Something was running through the darkness toward them.

She held her hand higher, casting more light into the room. Joker stepped into the light, emitted a high pitched maniacal laugh, pointed his machine gun in her direction and opened fire.

The green light died.

There was a high pitched yelp of a wolf in pain that was abruptly cut off.

Two bodies hit the ground.

**

* * *

**_**  
**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Nightwing smiled quietly to himself as he rejoined Batgirl and Raven.

Starfire had been surprised when he'd kissed her in the heat of battle. He found it quite exhilarating to do, but he must not let her sweet taste distract him. He'd just been so proud of her when he'd watched her beat the crap out of those four guys that dared try to pin her down that he couldn't help but kiss her. His Star was well and truly back and he thought his heart would burst from happiness. He must remember to kiss her like that again, it was so amazingly wonderful and it made him breathless just thinking about it.

"What are you so happy about?" muttered Raven quietly as they snuck through the darkened factory.

"Star's back," he said quietly.

Raven made a small noise of disapproval while Batgirl shook her head in disbelief. Nightwing pulled a face at Batgirl and she poked her tongue out at him.

"Beast Boy, Starfire, heads up," Kid Flash said in his ear. "Joker's on the move, he's heading your way."

He and Raven exchanged a fearful glance. Both of their partners where there.

"He'll be fine," he heard Raven muttering reassuringly to herself and Nightwing found himself thinking the same thing of Starfire.

The three of them snuck forward once more.

The area around them took on a green glow.

A high pitched maniacal laugh reverberated around the room.

Nightwing pivoted sharply as he heard the splattering of gunfire.

The green light in the room died and Nightwing heard the distinct yelp of a wolf in pain.

There was a soft thud as something hit the ground.

Nightwing's heart leapt to his throat and Raven went impossibly pale.

TTTTT

Kid Flash zipped around the room as fast as he could go. His legs were a red haze, moving so fast that they could barely be seen. He would appear as a blur to anyone who he passed, a sudden flash of wind, too fast to do anything about.

Batman had warned him that he was only to scout, not interfere. Joker was tricky, Batman said, and it wouldn't do if he got the speedster in his grasp. The only ones allowed to approach the Joker were Batman himself, or Nightwing, under pain of death. If Batman discovered any of the other Titans had attempted to confront him, there were going to be serious words spoken and Kid Flash wanted to keep on the good side of the famous crime fighter.

Kid Flash's job was to keep track of where the Joker was heading, and where his minions were, and where the other Titans were.

And stay in contact with Batman at all times.

He sighed to himself, surely he had more to offer than just being a scout. But he'd given his word.

"Beast Boy, Starfire, heads up," Kid Flash said into the radio, before he took off back toward Batman to show him the direction Joker was heading in. "Joker's on the move, he's heading your way."

The room behind him took on a green glow.

TTTTT

The blue burst of a sonic boom erupted from Cyborg's cannon, throwing another minion into a wall. "Boo-yah!" he cried happily.

Batman glanced over at him. "Don't get cocky," he muttered as he delivered a powerful uppercut to another minion. "Which way did the Joker go?"

Cyborg pointed. "He took off in that direction about thirty seconds ago. He had a machine gun with him."

Batman gave him a sharp nod. "Stay here," he said tonelessly before disappearing into the darkness.

Cyborg shook his head and rolled his eye. That guy was even worse than Nightwing was. He aimed his cannon and fired off another blast before he smacked another minion in the head.

"Beast Boy, Starfire, heads up. Joker's on the move, he's heading your way."

There was a green glow in the distance at the other end of the factory.

TTTTT

The world seemed to be traveling in slow motion.

Starfire saw the Joker step into the green light.

She saw his body swivel in her direction, that maniacal grin leaping from his face.

She heard that laughter bubbling from his belly.

She heard the loud eruption of sound as several shots burst from the barrel of the gun he was holding.

She saw the bullets flying through the air, heading for her.

She thrust a hand out as she prepared to fire a huge star bolt between herself and Beast Boy and the bullets, desperately hoping she would be in time but knowing she would not.

And she saw Beast Boy leap and cover her body protectively with his own, his wolf paws clamped on her shoulders, forcing her toward the floor.

Her star bolt winked out in surprise.

She heard his startled yelp of pain as three dull thuds hit his back, felt the shock of those hits propelled through his body before they hit the ground and he sprawled on top of her.

The world sped up.

Starfire's hands instantly went to Beast Boy's muzzle. Her eyes widened in fright as she saw a river of blood cascade down his shaggy shoulder, dripping onto her. "Beast Boy? Beast Boy?" she asked, her voice squeaking in fear.

He was so still.

Starfire thought she might die from panic.

"Beast Boy!" she shrieked, shaking his body in an effort to wake him. "No! Beast Boy! You cannot die!"

He must not die! Not when she had worked so hard to protected him in the Citadel! Why had he jumped in the way? Why had he done such a thing? He should never give his life for her, he was far more important. Why wouldn't he move? He had to move, he couldn't be dead.

"Please, Beast Boy," Starfire whispered, her hands stroking his muzzle. "You must move. You cannot die. Not now. You have so much to live for. I need you, Raven needs you. You must be strong and fight this. Please, Beast Boy, do not let go."

TTTTT

"Beast Boy! No! Beast Boy! You cannot die!" came the panicked, high-pitched shriek of Starfire's voice.

Blood drained from Nightwing's face and he looked over at Raven. "Oh god," he muttered, his hand reaching for her.

Raven was still, her eyes closed. She let out a shuddering breath and a tear trickled down her cheek from beneath her eyelid.

"Raven?" Nightwing asked, his voice tight with fear. "Raven?"

She snapped open four red eyes, her face twisting into a snarl. "He will pay," she muttered in a voice that was too deep to be hers.

TTTTT

The world went mad.

The ground began to rock and tremble. Great sheets of metal were pulled from the walls and tossed around the room like paper. The conveyor belt beside Starfire writhed and bucked and there was a clunking sound as the belt was torn from the stand and lifted into the air before it was shredded.

Sound echoed through the factory, a great grinding sound as metal was ripped to shreds. The bolts holding the conveyor stand next to Starfire began to rattle and there was a tinging sound as they were propelled from their holes and the stand ripped from the ground and tossed into the air.

Starfire peered out from beneath Beast Boy in fright as a giant black claw of power ripped itself through the floor of the factory, snatching the Joker into the air, its fingers clenching around him. The maniacal laughter died on his lips, the gun torn from his fingers and shredded.

Wind began to rush past them, tearing through the room and creating a tornado around the Joker, picking up bits of jagged metal and shrapnel in its embrace.

The ground shuddered as deep fissures suddenly gouged their way into existence, fire spewing from their gaping mouths. The smell of sulfur clogged the air and the room took on a fiery red glow.

The roof shuddered and was blown from its rafters and tossed away as though it was no more than an insignificant piece of tissue paper. Black clouds covered the rapidly diminishing stars of the night sky, clogging the air and tumbling through it in a whirlpool motion, the eye of the storm casting its malevolent gaze down upon the Joker.

Beast Boy whined mournfully, blinking open his eyes. Starfire's sagged in relief, her hands instantly stroking his face tenderly, tears spilling from her eyes. "Shh, shh. I am here. Do not move."

She moved slowly, desperately trying not to jar or jolt him any more than necessary. Easing out from under him, she sat up and knelt beside him, her hands carefully going to his back. His eyes rolled in his head before they finally focused on her. His mouth dropped open and he panted harshly, his chest making a strange bubbling sound, his tongue lolling, before he sagged on the floor beside her. He coughed and gagged, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Oh, Beast Boy, why did you do that?" she whispered quietly, as she brushed her tears away with the back of her hand. She lifted a hand, conjuring a star bolt to see with, her heart clenching painfully when she saw three rapidly spreading damp spots on his fur. She peeled off her gloves, placing them over two of the holes before she placed a hand over the largest damp spot in an attempt to quell the bleeding. Beast Boy whined beneath her hand, his feet twitching in pain.

Something dropped down by her side, a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up into Nightwing's frantic face. "Are you hit?" he asked, his voice etched with panic.

She shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Beast Boy has taken three of the bullets. He is having the trouble breathing. I believe one is in his lung." She choked on a sob. "He leapt in front of me," she said, her voice getting more shrill as she spoke. "He took them for me. Why would he do that? I cannot let him die now; we have been through so much together. He needs Raven. Where is she?"

He glanced over his shoulder. "She's… well… she's a bit upset right now."

Starfire followed his gaze, her mouth dropping open in shock.

Raven was floating, her white cloak spread out in the air behind her. Four slit like red eyes peered from beneath the hood and fixed themselves on the Joker and her white cloak was rapidly shifting to crimson.

Starfire turned back to Beast Boy. He blinked blearily at her, his eyes swimming in pain and his breath ragged and bubbling as blood frothed from his mouth. "Stay with us, Beast Boy." She turned to Nightwing. "Do whatever you can, I will not leave Beast Boy.

Nightwing gave her a sharp nod and touched Beast Boy on the head. "Don't go anywhere. We need you. I'll bring Raven, I promise, you just have to hold on."

Beast Boy blinked his eyes slowly, his mouth opening and closing erratically and he gave a small whine that sounded very much like 'Rae'.

TTTTT

Nightwing got to his feet, dashing back over the factory floor toward Raven, fighting against the howling wind. He caught sight of Batgirl's terror filled face cowering behind a torn conveyor belt behind Raven.

"Raven!" he bellowed, his voice carrying through the howling winds caused by Raven losing control of her powers. "Raven! Stop it!"

"He deserves to die!" Raven cried in a deep and dark voice that was not her own. "He revels in torment, laughs at pain. He should not be allowed to exist. I will end the plague that he is upon this world. I will make him relive every stab, every hurt, every terror that he has inflicted. If he wants to see insane, then I will show him insane. I will drag him down to my father and leave him there in torment for eternity."

Nightwing reached Raven and took hold of her foot, pulling her down so that he could grab her by the shoulders. He shook her slightly and interposed himself between Raven and her view of the Joker. "This isn't you, Raven. Stop it!"

Raven's red eyes narrowed as she angled her head around him to keep her eyes on the Joker. "You of all people should understand. You would want the same thing if he killed Starfire."

"Beast Boy's not dead! He needs you!"

She blinked, her eyes finally focusing on him and he was suddenly sucked into her mind.

Her mind was a rolling, churning darkness. He was standing on a writhing rock in the middle of a vast nothingness. The rock dipped and swayed as though it was cascading over the swells in an ocean of shadows.

Raven materialized before him, her sorrowful violet eyes fixed on his face. "He's not dead?" she asked.

Nightwing took several unsteady steps toward her, taking her by the shoulders. "No, but he will be soon if you don't hurry."

"No!" a voice snarled as a massive red form suddenly loomed out of the darkness and Nightwing gulped in a startled breath. Trigon. "My daughter is mine again. She has allowed Rage to rule. You will not take her from me. When she takes the life of this individual she will truly be under my control and I will be reborn through her will and her power."

Nightwing shook Raven slightly as his hands bruised her shoulders. "Raven, listen to me. Beast Boy needs you. You need to get control of your emotions. You are stronger than your father is. You defeated him once before, you can do it again. Do not let him win."

"Too strong," Raven murmured, looking up at her father. "He's so strong. I don't know if I can."

"You cannot, daughter," crowed Trigon triumphantly. "You are weakened now that you have allowed yourself to suffer emotions."

Nightwing kept his eyes on Raven, refusing to look up at Trigon. If he showed Raven that her father held no power over him, perhaps she would feel the same way and begin to fight against the hold he had over her. "Beast Boy is depending on you."

Raven went pasty and pale, her eyes wide with fright. "Garfield-"

Trigon laughed. "Is as good as dead, daughter. You are mine." His voice became seductive. "If you join with me and open a portal so that I may return to this meager plane of existence that you call home, I will restore him to you."

"Don't listen to him!" Nightwing yelled, shaking her again. "He's not dead, Raven. You still have a chance to save him! Beast Boy would not want to be the price for your soul!"

Raven's eyes rolled and her head lolled. "Garfield-"

"What do you see in this shapeshifter, daughter?" Trigon smirked. "He is weak; his mortal body is fragile. He is imperfect. If he comes to me I can ensure that he would never die. I can make him strong. I can transform him into a vessel worthy of your affection. He would worship the very ground you walk upon."

"Do you love him Raven?"

"What?" She blinked at him, her eyes boring into his.

"Do you love him? You told me your father couldn't stand love. Tell me how much you love Beast Boy. Tell me how much me means to you."

"Fool boy!" Trigon snarled, his hand flashing down and he plucked Nightwing from the rock. He gripped Nightwing by the chest between his index finger and thumb, squeezing. Nightwing gritted his teeth in an effort to control the pain. "Insignificant mortal. You know nothing. Love does not matter."

Nightwing smirked through the pain in his chest. "It that were true, then why do you look so worried? Love is all that matters. Love is the driving force in this universe. Raven! Tell him how much you love Garfield!"

Trigon snarled and his fingers tightened once more. Nightwing arched his head back, crying out in pain as he felt several ribs crack.

"Let. Him. Go," Raven snarled, her eyes shining with power, her hands clenched into fists.

Trigon smirked down at her. "What makes you think that I will do as you say? Give me your soul and I will release this fool that you call friend."

"I love him." Her voice was defiant and triumphant in one.

Nightwing swiveled his head down to her, his mouth dropping open in surprise. He hadn't expected that.

"Just as I love Cyborg and Starfire. They are my family. My brothers and my sister. And I am in love with Garfield, and that is something you can _never_ touch."

Trigon laughed. "Fool daughter, you have already give me a way back into your soul. Your affection weakens you. It is only a matter of time."

"My affection makes me stronger! You do not belong here, father. This is my mind, my body. Rage has no place here. Get out! _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_"

White energy leapt from Raven's hands and slammed into Trigon's chest. The world spun as Trigon released Nightwing and everything disappeared into brightness.

A white raven screeched into the sky, arching above the landscape as it cast its mournful cry to the heavens.

Abruptly the rage within Raven died.

The wind stopped.

The clouds in the sky stopped swirling and dissipated.

The fiery red fissures clawed into the ground snapped closed.

There was a startled yelp as the Joker dropped to the ground, followed by the clatter of many objects hitting the ground at once.

Raven closed her four red eyes and opened her normal purple ones and her cloak returned to white.

Nightwing crumpled to the ground before her. He gasped in a shallow breath, his hands going to his ribs as he struggled to breathe without injuring himself more.

Raven blinked down at him, her eyes wide with fright. "Nightwing?"

He cast out a hand in the direction of Beast Boy and Starfire. "Go," he gasped between clenched teeth.

Raven didn't need to be told twice and she vanished with the sharp cry of her raven form.

Nightwing groaned in pain, his head flopping back and he thumped the ground with his fist. What the hell was he thinking, antagonizing a demon like that? Injuries that occur in the mind, especially Raven's mind, occur in the real world too.

"Nightwing? Are you okay?" Batgirl asked as she inched out from behind the conveyer belt she'd been hiding behind.

"He broke my ribs," he snarled as he took shallow breaths, before rolling over and placing his hands on the ground. His head hung limply from his shoulders as his breath whistled through his teeth and he waited for the pain in his chest to dull.

"Who broke your ribs? Joker?" Batgirl's voice was concerned and confused at the same time.

Nightwing shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Boss," Kid Flash said as he zipped up to Nightwing. "What the hell was that?"

Nightwing raised his head. "Kid Flash? Where's the Joker?"

Kid Flash pointed. "Batman's got him."

Nightwing pushed himself off the ground, rocking back to sit on his ankles, a hand across his chest as he looked out over the carnage Raven had caused.

The factory had been demolished in the maelstrom caused by Raven's emotions. There were metal shards and broken pieces of wood scattered everywhere. Whole strands of conveyor belts had been torn from its foundations and lay in twisted heaps around the room. Huge chucks of concrete protruding from the floor where Raven's dark energy hand had broken through the floor.

Batman had the Joker bound and gagged in the middle of the room and Nightwing was pleased to see the Joker bleeding from his nose.

"Nightwing, what the hell was going on? I was at the other end of the factory when suddenly everything went mad," Cyborg said and Nightwing saw his feet approaching from in front of him.

A hand placed itself on his back and he flinched in pain, pulling away rapidly, his breath hitching in his chest. "Get off!" he snarled before he doubled over in pain again and let out a hacking cough.

"What's wrong with you?" Cyborg asked as he stopped before him and there was a beeping sound as Cyborg activated his arm console. "Shit," he hissed abruptly. "How the hell did that happen? You've got four broken ribs there."

"How?" Batgirl asked from where she was crouched next to him and Nightwing knew it had been her hand on his back. "He was fine a minute ago. He was talking to Raven and then he was on the ground."

"Look, shut up about me. I'm fine. Get to Beast Boy, he's dying."

"What?" Cyborg blurted, his voice sounding instantly panicked.

Nightwing took a shuddering breath and pointed. "That gunfire before, that was Beast Boy being hit. It's bad, Cy."

"Well, that explains what happened here," Cyborg muttered , his footsteps rapidly moving away.

Nightwing staggered to his feet, intending to follow.

"Easy there," Batgirl said, her hands on his shoulders. "If you've broken your ribs, you need to take it easy."

"I need to get over there," he said and staggered away from her, heading back over to where Starfire and Beast Boy were.

Starfire was kneeling on the ground, tears slipping from her eyes, her hands covered in blood, staring at the red puddle on the ground. Cyborg was sitting beside her, his arms around her shoulders looking very lost and forlorn. Cyborg looked up at him as Nightwing staggered over to them.

"What happened? Where are they?"

"Star said Raven took him," Cyborg said sadly. "Wrapped him in her raven and disappeared."

"Where would she take him?" Kid Flash asked quietly.

Cyborg shrugged and glanced at his console, his face mournful. "Out of my sensor range."

"Did she say anything?" Nightwing asked.

Cyborg shook his head.

"He looked so relieved when she came," Starfire whispered, her eyes still fixed on the puddle before her. "He tried to stand, tried to go to her." She looked up at Nightwing, her eyes filled with misery, her face twisted in pain. "He took them for me. He jumped in the way. Why would he do that?"

Nightwing knew why. It would have been the same reason for all of them. They didn't want her to get hurt again. She'd only just recovered. Beast Boy would feel it the most. He'd had to sit there and watch what she went through in the Citadel and had been unable to help. He'd seen the look in Beast Boy's eyes from Starfire's dreams, it was hot frustration. An inability to be able to help when he'd desperately wanted to. Beast Boy would never want to do that again, even at the cost of his own life.

Nightwing bent to touch her, only to have pain slice across his chest as his broken ribs creaked in protest and he winced.

The misery in Starfire's eyes shifted into panic. "You are damaged," she cried, leaping to her feet. She wiped her hands on her skirt to clear them of blood before she reached for him.

"Broken ribs," he muttered as her hands came around his shoulders. "I'm okay."

"What the hell happened here?" Batman snapped, dragging the Joker's bound and gagged, and thankfully unconscious body behind him. "I gave you all orders. No one is to approach the Joker. You were to stay out of his way. I trusted you all enough to follow those orders and you disobeyed me. What were you thinking, Starfire?"

She blinked at him, her eyes wide with surprise at being singled out. "I did not do anything."

Batman's expression was hard, unyielding and even though he spoke softly, Nightwing could hear the anger in his voice. "You gave away your position with that light you produced. You interfered when I told you all not to."

Starfire looked shocked. "But-"

"I ordered you to deal with weapons, not attempt to take on the Joker. And because you disobeyed me someone was hurt."

Blood drained from Starfire's face and she looked at Batman in horror, her hands drawing away from Nightwing and against her chest as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

Nightwing bristled. "She was doing what I'd trained her to do, what I would have expected her to do since we couldn't see the Joker coming. She was working as part of a team, that's what the Titans do. We play on each other's strengths, protect each other's weaknesses. It's called teamwork. Something you wouldn't know about."

"Gotham's my town," Batman snapped, and Nightwing found it amazing that he could sound so angry without raising his voice. "Not yours. You washed your hands of it a long time ago. You are all here under invitation only, and I expected you to behave yourselves and follow my instructions. Now, you will quit being a smart-ass. Or so help me-"

"You'll what?" Nightwing yelled, ignoring the flash of pain across his chest as he yelled. "Ground me? Spank me? Cut of my fucking allowance? We both know I don't need your money. Doesn't matter that this is your town and that we're traipsing all over your turf. You were the one that asked my assistance tonight."

"She disobeyed a direct order. She needs to be held accountable."

"And you are _not_ the one to decide these things. _I_ will be the one to discipline her, not you. Starfire is on _my_ team, not yours. A team that was created when _you_ decided that I was the one that couldn't be trusted, remember? That I was the one that couldn't follow orders. Damn it, you see faults in everyone around you but yourself. You are not a one-man army, Batman. You've got to learn to rely on other people, to trust other people. To trust members of your own goddamn team. And believe me, I know from experience what happens when you don't. Now, if you don't mind, two of my members are missing, one of them could be dying and I have to find them." He turned from his father. "Cyborg-"

"I knew it was a mistake to leave you with them for so long," Batman said stoically. "I should have pulled you out a lot earlier. I thought having friends would have a calming effect on you, but I see now that she has too much influence over you."

Nightwing froze, his face twisting into a snarl before his spun back toward his father, his face red. "I'm not a stupid little kid you can order around anymore."

"You will both stop it right now," Batgirl snapped, interposing herself between the two, before she stabbed a finger at Batman's chest. "Nightwing's right and you know it. You're just too stubborn to admit it." She swung around to Nightwing. "And don't you smirk at him, Nightwing, cause Batman's right too. You are both two peas in the same pod. Get over it, both of you."

"Stay out of this, Batgirl," Batman droned while Nightwing bristled again.

"What's going on? Why are you all yelling at each other?" Raven asked.

Everyone spun to face her.

She looked drained, even more so than she had when Nightwing had seen her after she'd healed him. Her reddened eyes were sunken hollows, her lips were pale and there was a mark on her bottom one where she'd bitten it. She had one hand cupped before her, the other covering it as though she held the most precious item in the world within it.

She swayed dangerously and Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Sorry I disappeared like that. He was running out of time and I needed to slow it down. I took him out of phase for a while, where time ran slower for him but not for me."

"I didn't know you could do that," Nightwing said softly, his eyes locked on her cupped hands. He wanted to know, he had to know. He didn't want to lose another Titan. But Raven looked so calm that he held onto the hope that she'd been able to save him.

She shrugged as though it didn't matter. "Neither did I. Don't think I can do it again."

"Is he still damaged?" Starfire asked, her voice filled with pain.

Raven slowly unfurled her hand, revealing a small, green newt curled up in the palm of her hand. They all held their breath until they watched his small chest rise and fall. "He's asleep. I need to get him back to the Batcave and put him in water."

Kid Flash vanished, returning in an instant with a small dish and a bottle of water, which he poured into the dish for her. Raven smiled at him tiredly and gently placed Beast Boy into the water before clutching at the bowl.

Nightwing nodded. Newts had incredible healing properties and regenerative abilities. He would heal faster this way. "Thank God."

Starfire began to cry. She dropped to her knees and covered her face in her hands. "It was my fault," she choked out between sobs.

Raven knelt down before her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Gar left a message for you, Starfire." Raven waited until Starfire looked up at her through her fingers. She gave Starfire a wobbly smile. "He said it was his turn to protect you and he'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Batman cleared his throat. "Let's head back to the Batcave. I think we have some things that we need to discuss."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Starfire sat on the floor of the Batcave, her knees drawn up to her chest, her back up against a rock, watching as Batman tapped away at the computer.

Cyborg was standing a little way off, strapping several cold packs to Nightwing's bruised and battered chest. There were two dark bruises on his chest, one across the front and one on the back and Starfire likened them to fingerprints. Massive fingerprints. Raven was far too tired to heal him tonight, she'd offered but Nightwing had refused , saying he could wait until she'd rested and restored herself. Batgirl was on the other side of Nightwing assisting Cyborg.

Raven sat on the floor nearby, cradling the small bowl of water containing the sleeping Beast Boy on her lap. Kid Flash was standing beside her, absolutely still which was strange for him as he always liked to keep moving and Starfire guessed it was because he didn't want to bring the wrath of Batman down on him.

Starfire was still waiting for that wrath to fall squarely on her. After all, he'd been right. She'd given away their position with her star bolt. She'd hovered there stupidly and watched as the Joker had turned toward them and fired his gun. She'd been the reason that Beast Boy had been hurt.

"Well," Cyborg said , breaking the silence. "All done. That ice can come off later, before you go to bed if you like, or you can replace it then. There's no internal bleeding and those ribs will be all right for tonight. Dose yourself up with some painkillers and anti-inflammatory's. Take it easy, which means no hanky panky tonight for you."

Nightwing cast him a scathing look. "Cyborg, I think I can safely say that's the furthest thing on my mind right now."

Cyborg waggled a finger at him. "Ahh, but you are thinking about it aren't you?"

"Eww," Batgirl complained while Nightwing scowled at him. "Really too much information. I don't need to hear that."

Cyborg cast her a cheeky grin. "Really? What would you like to hear instead? I have plenty of Nightwing-Starfire stories to share."

"And I have a really cool video of a chicken to share," Nightwing snapped. "Cut it out."

Cyborg snorted. "Like I said to BB and Raven. If you were going to do that, you would have done it already."

"Yeah, but that was before you started flirting with my ex. Now I'll be happy to show it to her."

"His ex?" Kid Flash blurted, casting a glance at Starfire.

"I am not flirting with her!" snapped Cyborg at the same time Batgirl said; "Do I detect a hint of jealously, Nightwing?"

"Yes, you were and no, I don't really care."

Starfire placed her head between her knees and hugged her legs to her chest tighter.

The chair Batman was sitting on squeaked and they fell silent.

"Are you going to tell me how you got those bruises and broken ribs?" Batman asked coolly.

Nightwing was silent for a moment. "No."

"Are you going to explain to me what happened after Beast Boy was injured?"

"I lost control of my emotion," Raven said quietly and Starfire lifted her head to look at her friend.

Batman's expression was hard. "Is this a frequent occurrence with you?"

"Not so much anymore. I've learned to control them."

"Obviously not as well as you think."

"Wasn't her fault," Nightwing snapped. "How would you have coped?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at Nightwing. "The point is, I don't have to cope. I don't date teammates. It's a liability."

"Can I ask you something?" Kid Flash asked, raising his hand.

"What?" Batman snapped and Starfire closed her eyes, unable to stand the anger she saw in his face.

"We're teenagers. We have raging hormones and stuff. Who would you rather we date? Each other or some random person that we might blab our secret identities to and stuff." He took a deep breath and plunged on. "Have you ever just sat back and watched these guys work? It's amazing. They are so in tune with each other. Nightwing doesn't need to give orders half the time cause the others already know what he's thinking. I saw that every time the Titans Network gathered. Nightwing knows the ins and outs of his team, his entire team. He knows our strengths and weaknesses. He trusts us enough to keep out of trouble and to follow his orders when he gives them. And he trusts us enough to listen to what we have to say if we disagree, or have a better idea."

"Are you done?" Batman asked blandly.

Kid Flash floundered and his voice got higher. "Um… sorry, Mr Batman, sir."

"Starfire."

Starfire flinched and blinked open her eyes, staring down at the floor. "Yes, _k'norfka_ Batman?"

"You were stupid and reckless and you disobeyed a direct order that almost resulted in the death of a teammate."

Starfire closed her eyes again. "Yes, _k'norfka_ Batman," she said meekly.

She could almost feel Nightwing's tightly reined anger getting ready to snap.

"However…" Batman began and Starfire opened her eyes to look at him. "Beast Boy is still alive and we captured the Joker. And as it's been pointed out to me quite forcefully, you're not on my team and its not my job to discipline you. Mistakes were made tonight and we need to be thankful that we have the opportunity to learn from them. All of you, go and get some sleep. The party's over by now. Barbara, if your father has already gone, ask Alfred to give you a lift home. I'm sure Alfred would have given him a plausible explanation for your absence."

Batgirl nodded before she quietly gathered her costume from the party, slipping into the small room beside the console to change.

"Dick, I need to speak with you in private."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Gimme a sec." He looked at Kid Flash. "Can you come back here tomorrow? Not as Kid Flash. I need to talk to you."

"Sure thing Boss," he replied with a nod. "The name's Wally."

Nightwing's lips twitched into a smile. "Dick, but I'm sure you already knew that." He crossed the floor to kneel painfully before Raven. "Are you okay, Raven?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes."

"That thing that happened, it's not going to come back and bite us in the ass later?"

"It's under control," she replied tonelessly.

"Raven," Nightwing said, his tone warning and Starfire found herself wondering what had happened. There must have been more going on than just Raven being unable to control her emotions.

Raven gave him a bland look. "There are things I can do to ensure that will never happen again. I should have expected that. It won't reoccur."

Nightwing's face softened. "How's he doing?"

Raven glanced down at the newt in the bowl. "Was a lot of work, but he's going to be alright. The hardest one was the one in his lung."

Nightwing nodded. "Go and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"You really should let me heal those ribs now. Or at least set them so they won't shift."

Nightwing shook his head. "You're dead on your feet. You need some sleep before you drain yourself too much. I'll keep until morning." He looked over his shoulder. "Cy, can you make sure Raven gets to bed please?"

Cyborg gave him a swift nod. "Sure thing."

Raven scowled at Nightwing. "I don't need help."

"Course not," Cyborg said, helping her to her feet. "We know that." She snarled at him when he tried to take the bowl of her and he held his palms up to placate her. He gathered her normal clothes and her and Beast Boy's hologram rings and tucked them under his arm. He reached for his own ring and slipping it on and tossed Starfire's to her. She caught it before fiddling with it in her hands.

"It's for our own peace of mind ,okay?" Nightwing said soothingly. "Brothers are allowed to fuss."

Raven seemed to accept that as she allowed Victor to place a hand on her back and lead her toward the stairs.

Barbara came out from the small room and placed her uniform back in its proper place, before looking between Nightwing and Batman. "You two are going to play nice, aren't you?"

"Goodnight, Barbara," Batman said sternly.

Nightwing rocked back on his ankles, getting painfully to his feet before he looked at Starfire. _Go to bed, Star. I'll be there soon okay?_

She looked at him sadly before she gave him a nod and got to her feet, following Victor and Raven up the stairs.

"Are you okay, Starfire?" Barbara asked, coming up the stairs behind her.

Starfire shook her head. "I do not mean to come between them."

"You didn't," Barbara replied, looking over her shoulder. "They're always like this. They're like rams, always knocking heads. They mean the world to each other, they just have a few problems expressing it that's all." She looked back at Starfire. "It will be okay."

Starfire chewed her lip, desperately hoping so as she continued to toy with the hologram ring in her hand before slipping it on.

Barbara nudged her. "Hey, don't worry. They're not half as mad at each other as they were when Dick left Gotham last time."

Alfred was already waiting in the foyer for them. He cast a glance at Kori's bloodied clothes. "I do hope no one was badly injured tonight."

Raven shook her head. "We'll live," she muttered as Victor led her up the stairs. "Goodnight all."

"Night, Kid Flash, thanks for your help tonight," Victor called.

Kid Flash gave a sharp nod. "See you tomorrow," he called over his shoulder before he vanished out the door.

"Please leave your uniforms by the doors, I will see that they are returned to the cave," Alfred called after them.

"Thanks, Alfred," Victor said over his shoulder. "Can you also see if you can find a small heater for Raven's room? We need to keep this water warm."

Alfred nodded. "I have something that will serve." He turned his eyes to Barbara. "I informed your father that you and Master Dick and his friends had retired to the games room and that I would return you home when you were ready to go. He left an hour ago. Shall I take you home now?"

"Yeah, that would be great Al, thanks. Be with you in a sec."

Alfred inclined his head. "I shall fetch the heater for Mister Victor and return in moment."

Barbara turned to Kori and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Having him mad at you is a good thing in my book. It means he actually cares what happens to you. Don't worry about it too much. It blows over pretty fast, and believe me, I know."

Kori nodded. "Thank you, Barbara."

Barbara cocked her head and smiled. "And please, call me Babs, would you?"

TTTTT

Nightwing eyed Batman carefully after his team had filtered away. He would have loved to fold his arms across his chest and glare, but the painful bruises and numerous ice packs prevented that.

"Kid Flash had a point."

Nightwing did his best to mask his surprise but he wasn't sure he succeeded. "He did?"

"To a degree. You are teenagers. You're still learning the way of the world. The majority of the time you spend is with your friends. It's inevitable that relationships bloom."

Nightwing frowned slightly; waiting for the 'but', when it came it wasn't the one he was expecting.

"But he was wrong about one thing. I have sat back and watched your team fight crime. I watched you at the beginning when you first got together, ill organised and chaotic that you were, you still got the job done. I've watched you a lot over the last two and a half years. It's incredible the difference in you now. You have trained your team very well."

"I know you've watched us."

Batman glanced at him, his eyebrow raised.

"Come on, Bruce," Nightwing said cheekily. "There's a Wayne Enterprises building in Jump City. Not hard to tell that when Bruce Wayne is in town, Batman will be watching. I've kept track of you, just as much as you've kept track of me."

Batman snorted at him. "I have also watched you and Starfire closely in battle since you started dating."

Nightwing wasn't surprised at that. "And?"

"Nothing changed."

Nightwing smiled smugly. "See? Star and I have always tried to be heroes first, especially in public, but our private lives are our own. She knows I can't go running to her side in the middle of the battle because it looks like she needs help. I trust her to do her job as part of the team. And she trusts me to be there for her afterward. We were friends first. I can count the amount of times she's disobeyed me on one hand, and every single time she's done it, she saved my life."

"She's still a liability to you."

"Yes."

"She still has too much influence over you."

"Yes."

"There will be those that use her against you."

"I know."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes." Nightwing sighed, wincing slightly as he took a deep breath. "Dad, I'm a big boy now. I can make my own mistakes and learn from them. I don't need you holding my hand, or catching me when I fall. I'm not you; I can't live completely in the dark. I won't live alone. Star's my world, Dad. I'm going to marry her. I've nearly lost her twice and although all I want to do is retire her for good so I won't risk losing her again, we're heroes first. There will always people that try to be use our loved ones against us, no matter how hard we try to protect them, but we can't close ourselves off from the world. Love happens, whether you want it to or not. Look at you and Catwoman."

Batman considered him before giving him a sharp nod and Nightwing knew that was all the acceptance he was going to get from his father. "I want to show you something." He turned back to the computer and pulled up a blueprint. "I'm calling this the 'Watchtower'. It's essentially a large space station where I can monitor everything from, if needs be. It can also be used as a base of operations, a second home, training grounds, you name it. It's still in the planning stage, but I'd like you and Cyborg to take a look at it and offer suggestions."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow as he studied the plans, confused at the change of subject. "Why build something like this?"

Batman shrugged. "Few reasons. There has been talk of the heroes of the world uniting under one banner. The teenagers have the Titans and a lot of the heroes are a tad jealous that their 'sidekicks' are all striking out on their own to join you. And since you're my 'sidekick', they're all looking to me." Nightwing could almost see Batman's eyes rolling beneath his cowl. "I'm not interested in joining or leading a team, I'd rather leave that to Superman. But I do have the resources to produce something like this. Besides, it may prove useful in the future."

"Looks interesting. I'm sure Cyborg would love to offer some advice."

"I'll send the blueprints back to the Tower. You should get some rest."

TTTTT

Kori wandered aimlessly through Wayne Manor. She'd gone back to her room and showered to remove Garfield's blood from her. She'd checked in with Rachel to make sure Garfield was all right. Rachel said that he was still asleep and she was going to keep him asleep until the morning at least, but that Kori would be the first to know when he woke up.

She didn't want to go to bed yet. Didn't want to have to face Dick just yet. Batman had spoken of disciplining her and she knew that Dick would have serious words with her after he'd gotten her alone. He'd barely been able to look at her in the Batcave earlier.

So she wandered aimlessly, completely losing track of time as she delayed the inevitable. She looked upon the paintings hanging in the numerous halls, studied the ceramics and the ornamental suits of armors she discovered. She tugged her pink dressing gown tighter around her as she trudged through the halls. She passed a window and paused to look out into the dark, snow covered lands around the Manor.

"Miss Koriand'r?" a voice asked and Kori turned to see Alfred watching her, still looking immaculately pressed and distinguished even though it was the early hours of the morning and here she was in her rumpled pink robe, looking like a lost waif. "Are you lost?"

Kori blushed. "No, I do not wish to sleep yet."

"I gather it was a poor night. Master Dick has requested that I have some painkillers and cold packs taken to his room and I saw the blood on you before."

Kori nodded sadly. "Things did not go so well."

He regarded her. "Perhaps you would care to join me for an early morning snack?"

Kori blinked in surprise before offering him a slow smile. "I'd like that."

He inclined his head and walked away and Kori moved to follow him. He lead her down a small flight stairs, a small staircase that she'd never seen before and found strange since she'd past by that way before and hadn't seen them.

"There are many secrets in this house, Miss Koriand'r," Alfred said conversationally as he walked and Kori wondered how he knew what she was thinking. Dick always said he was very intuitive like that, always knowing what was needed before it was asked for. "And you are one of the lucky few that will learn them."

Kori nodded in agreement as Alfred lead her into a kitchen. Kori almost immediately likened it to Fyria's kitchen. There was a large stove against one wall, a huge bench with stools surrounding it in the middle of the room and large white benches against the walls. Except there were no pots and pan's hanging from the ceiling and it had a very crisp, white, sterile sort of feeling to it.

Alfred gestured a stool beside the bench in the middle of the room, giving her a small bow as she sat down. She watched him potter around the kitchen, a sudden ache flaring in her chest. She should have just remained on Tamaran. Stayed with Fyria and Galfore. Stopped being a Titan. Then Garfield would never have been hurt. She wouldn't have come between Dick and Bruce. Things would have been better.

She sighed and placed her elbows on the bench before her, holding her head in her hands and allowed her hair to fall around her like a curtain.

"It cannot be that bad," Alfred said and she looked up at him, resting her chin on her hands.

"He was so very angry with me."

Alfred raised his eyebrows slightly. "Who? Master Dick?"

Kori shook her head. "_K'norfka_ Bruce."

"What does _k'norfka_ translate to?"

Kori cocked her head in consideration. "On my planet we call those who look after us and raise us that are not our parents _k'norfka_. It is also used as a sign of respect when we are speaking of _k'norfka's_ that are not our own. It means a guardian or protector although Garfield has likened it to 'nanny'."

Alfred let out a short sharp bark of laughter. "Nanny Bruce, I like that. Why was Nanny Bruce angry with you?"

"He believes I disobeyed his orders."

Alfred's face held no emotion. "And did you?"

"I do not believe so. I believed I was acting for the good of the team. We could not see the Joker approaching and did not know which direction would suit us to evade him, so I produced light. My actions allowed the Joker to locate us and Garfield was injured."

Alfred continued pottering around the kitchen. "And what were Master Bruce's instructions?"

"We were not to engage the Joker in battle."

"I see. So you produced light so that you could see the location of the Joker so you would not have to battle him and Master Bruce got angry. Would Master Dick have been angry if you'd done that in Jump City?"

Kori shook her head sorrowfully. "No. I have produced light many times for our team and Richard has always been full of the thanks." She hung her head on her hands again, hiding behind her hair again. "I was preparing to protect us with a large star bolt. I was not expecting Garfield to act as a shield against the bullets. We were taken by surprise, but he would not allow me to explain."

"I think you've been very hard on the young lady, don't you agree, Master Bruce?" Alfred said sternly.

Kori whipped around, almost falling off her stool in the process, startled to see Bruce leaning against the door frame watching her carefully. She jumped to her feet. "I am sorry, I should not be in here-"

Bruce waved his hand at her. "Sit back down, Kori."

Kori sat, her back stiff so that she could bolt at any moment as Bruce came to sit beside her.

"What are you making Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"I was in the process of baking a chocolate pudding when I heard Miss Koriand'r upstairs. It will be ready momentarily."

Bruce smiled. "You'll love this, Kori, Alfred makes the best chocolate puddings."

"You are only saying that because you would like some, Master Bruce."

Bruce rolled his eyes before he looked at Kori who stared back at him slightly fearful. They stared at each other, Kori getting more nervous with every passing moment, waiting for him to be angry with her once more.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Kori."

Kori blinked in surprise and she chewed her lip.

"I meant what I said," he said tonelessly. "You were stupid and reckless."

Kori tried to make herself smaller wishing that the ground would swallow her.

Alfred cleared his throat and Bruce's eyes flicked to him before he clicked his tongue in annoyance and pursed his lips. "But I should have checked your reasoning behind producing that light before I yelled at you. Your star bolts are energy based. It's not like you can hide them."

Kori gaped at him.

"Miss Koriand'r, has Master Dick ever told you how he came to be Robin?"

Kori turned to look at Alfred in surprise. "No."

"You're not going to trot out that story are you?" Bruce asked, rubbing his face with his hands.

Alfred ignored him. "When Master Dick's parents died when he was eight, he was placed in Gotham orphanage for quite a while. He was a very angry young man and very consumed with guilt for being unable to prevent his parents deaths. He escaped the orphanage and had a chance meeting with Batman."

"He didn't like me at first," Bruce said. "But I saw a lot of myself shining in his eyes. And he was very dexterous; it took me quite some time to catch him. He needed guidance and direction or he was going to get himself killed. I convinced him that I needed his help with his parents' case and that he wouldn't be in the orphanage for much longer if he went back. I returned later as Bruce Wayne to adopt him."

"He and Master Bruce did not initially get along."

"Aww," Bruce complained. "I did my best. Being a parent was quite new to me."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at him and Bruce fell silent once more. "Master Dick was obsessed with trying to solve the mystery behind his parents deaths. He snuck out of the Manor one night and returned to the circus, where he saw the owner being murdered. He tried to help but was knocked unconscious."

"I showed up and had to rescue him."

"He would not have been there at all if you had trusted him, Master Bruce," Alfred said sternly before turning back to Kori. "Master Dick saw Batman with his cowl removed when he regained consciousness and Batman offered to train him to be his partner."

"Six months later, Robin was born."

Kori nodded, confused as to why they were telling her this.

"Ah, it is ready," Alfred exclaimed, pulling a pudding out from the oven and began serving. He placed a plate before Kori and passed her a spoon. "Eat up, Miss Koriand'r. It is better when it is warm."

Kori nodded and took a bite. "Oh, it is glorious!" she exclaimed after the smooth, warm chocolate had slid down her throat and spread a warmth though her belly.

"Told you," Bruce said as he accepted his own plate from Alfred.

"I must take you back to Tamaran. Fyria would love to learn this from you."

"Who's Fyria?" Bruce asked as he licked his spoon.

"Fyria is my _k'norfka_ Galfore's wife. She is a very good cook and loves to learn new recipes. She would be delighted to learn this one."

"I would be honored to exchange recipes with her. I am very interested in learning how to make this Zorkaberry pie that Master Dick has spoken off."

"I am sure she would love to teach you."

They dipped into silence for a while as the three of them ate their pudding.

Bruce broke the silence. "So, Kori, why do you call Dick, Richard?"

She looked at him. "You are the second person to ask me this tonight. Barbara was also curious."

Bruce shrugged. "I find it interesting that's all. To my knowledge, the only other person that has ever gotten away with it was his mother. He even spent months ignoring Alfred until he started calling him Dick."

Kori's mouth dropped open in surprise. "I… er… he said he liked it when I called him Richard."

"Hmm," Bruce mused before he changed the topic. "Tell me about this telepathy that you and Dick now share. Is this a normal Tamaranian thing?"

"No. It was quite by accident." She pulled her arm out of the sleeve of her robe and removed her _e'ara_ from beneath the holo image. "This is a Tamaranian _e'ara_," she said, showing them the armband. "It is designed to replay memories. It will only bond with one person, attuning to that person's brainwaves. I gifted Richard with one. We are not entirely certain why, but occasionally two will become compatible, creating a link between their wearers and we call this the _a'tiyk valm_. Rachel translated it to be something similar to 'soul mate'. It can only happen between people that already share a connection. It is extremely rare; there has not been one on Tamaran in several generations. For Tamaranians it is an empathic bond, but it has always had unexpected results when offworlders share it. For Richard and I it is telepathic."

"That reads brainwaves?" Bruce asked, a strange gleam in his eye.

"Yes," Dick said from the doorway. "And before you follow that train of thought any further, the answer is no. It doesn't interfere with them, nor does it create emotions or thoughts that weren't already there."

Alfred immediately got to his feet to serve another plate of pudding. "I see your pudding sense is still working, Master Dick."

"Nah, I was looking for Star, pudding was just a bonus." Dick walked into the room, placing a small kiss on Kori's hair before sitting down beside her. "Hey Star."

Kori placed the _e'ara_ back on her arm and smiled timidly at him, pulling her robe back on.

"How's the ribs?" Bruce asked, pointing his spoon at Dick.

"Painful." Dick shifted on his seat slightly trying to get comfortable and pulled his robe tighter around his chest. "I've taken as many painkillers as I can. Hoping they will kick in soon. So, you guys finished regaling Star with my virgin days as a crime fighter?"

"We would do no such thing," Alfred said with dignity.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "So you haven't been trotting out the story of how I became Robin and my first year of mistakes? Or haven't you got up to that yet?"

"Well, since you put it that way, we could always tell Miss Koriand'r a few stories."

"But there are just so many to choose from, where do we begin?"

Dick rolled his eyes and smiled at Kori. "I was nine, what do they expect?"

"A nine year old knows better than to get stuck in a chimney."

"Or try and attempt a jump that even I can't do."

"Hey, I nearly landed that one!" Dick protested.

"And then there was the grappling hook incident."

"And the stray birdarang."

"Okay, okay, enough. You've had your fun."

"On the contrary, Master Dick, I believe we have only just begun."

TTTTT

Kori had not laughed so hard in a long time, while Dick kept getting lower and lower in his seat, trying to hide without straining his ribs to badly.

Finally after several embarrassing stories and several plates of pudding, Bruce announced that it was time for bed something that Dick would be eternally grateful for. It was nice to see Kori laughing, even if it was over something stupid he'd done as a child, but the painkillers were finally beginning to kick in and were making him drowsy. Kori practically had to carry him back to his room and Dick was glad that there was no other staff around at this time of night.

She helped him into bed and assisted him in changing the cold packs on his chest and back. He saw her cringe at the rapidly darkening bruises on his chest.

She disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and came back with a glass of water that she placed on the bedside table within easy reach before fetching a beater for him to wear to bed, which she helped him into.

"Do you require anything else, Richard?"

"My pillow needs a little fluffing."

She reached behind him and he got a lovely view down the front of her robe as she adjusted the pillows into a position that would hurt his back the least. He watched her as she fussed around with the blankets, smoothing out the wrinkles and making sure he was tucked in correctly.

"Star, what's wrong?"

She looked at him and he saw her trying to keep that smile on her face. "Nothing is wrong, Richard."

He caught her elbow. "You're fussing."

"You are injured. I am allowed to fuss."

He shook his head. "Wrong sort of fussing. This isn't the 'Richard-is-injured' fussing. That stopped a few minutes ago. This is the 'there-is-something-troubling-me' kind of fussing."

She frowned at him.

"Yes, I named your fussing. Now, come on. What's wrong?"

She twisted her fingers together nervously and sat down beside him. "Batman spoke of discipline because of my actions today, and you could barely look at me in the Batcave and you said-"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "That's what this is about? Star, I'm not going to discipline you. You did what I would have expected you to do. I didn't know Batman had pulled that 'no one is allowed to approach the Joker' crap. Seriously, what was he thinking? We've taken on much worse criminals than Joker." He sighed and took her hand. "Yes, Beast Boy was hurt and you think its you're fault. But he's going to be okay. Besides Bruce has already forgiven you, even though I think there was nothing to forgive. He'd never say it, but he was talking and making jokes. That all the signal you'll ever get from him that he's forgiven you."

"Why could you not look at me in the Batcave?"

Dick tilted his head slightly. "I was afraid that I would just go nuts at Bruce over what he did to you. It wasn't very fair of him and it was taking all my concentration just to remain calm. I could see the misery in your face every time I looked at you and if I kept seeing that I was just going to let him have it, I really was. I didn't mean to make you think that I was cross with you." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Now come on, get into bed so we can get some sleep."

Kori nodded meekly before standing and moving around the bed to the other side of Dick. She removed her dressing gown and slipped into bed beside him.

"What? No snuggling?" he pouted as she turned off the lights.

"You are injured. I do not wish to damage you more. How is it that you became injured?"

He chewed his lip. "Had a run in with Raven's dad. He tried to take control of Raven while she was so upset over Beast Boy. I somehow got caught up in the middle of it. He didn't manage to do get control though, Raven fought back."

Kori sucked in a startled breath.

"She's okay now, Star, don't worry. Now get over here. I want a snuggle."

He heard Kori giggle lightly before she shifted on the bed, sidling over to him. He wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, her hand warm on his stomach and her leg entwined with his.

"That's better," he murmured into her hair, his eyes drifting closed.

"Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"I am curious. Both Barbara and Bruce have asked me this today. Why do you allow me to call you 'Richard'?"

Dick blinked open his eyes. "Huh?"

"Barbara said when she called you Richard, you snapped at her. And Bruce said that you ignored Alfred for months until he called you Dick. He said the only other person to call you Richard was your mother. Why do you allow me to 'get away' with calling you Richard? Have I made a mistake again? Would you prefer that I called you Dick?"

He frowned. "No. I've already told you, I like it when you call me Richard."

"Yes, but why?"

He ran his fingers up and down her arm as he chewed his lip, considering the best way to tell her. "Do you remember the first time you called me Richard?"

"Er-"

"It was during our first time. You made my name sound so incredibly sexy; I just lost what little control I had." He gave a light chuckle. "I can't imagine I would have liked hearing 'Dick' called out at that point. I like the way it rolls off your tongue. You can put so much meaning into a single word. The way you used to call me Robin did the same thing for me, it was like the word was invented just for you to say. It still sends a tingle down my spine when you call me Richard."

"Oh," she replied in a small voice before it got incredibly cheeky. "Well… I cannot tell them _that_."

He laughed, abruptly stopping as his chest clenched in pain. "Please don't. They'll think I've gone soft."

Kori giggled and snuggled in closer although he was thankful she was careful not to press against his chest. "I love you, Richard."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze; his eyes drifting closed once more. "Love you too, Star."


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

It was another cold winter day for the occupants of Wayne Manor. The costume ball the previous night had gone well, despite the unexplained disappearance of its host and his son halfway through the night.

The temporary staff hired for the Christmas festivities were nearing the end of their employment as they busily cleaned up the ballroom. There were no more parties to be had, no more festivities until New Years. Christmas day in the Manor was always a quiet affair.

Upstairs in the guestrooms of the Manor, the curtains were shut tight as five teenagers still slumbered, exhausted from the previous night's activities.

Sunlight trickled into the darkened room through a small crack in the curtains. A girl lay asleep in the middle of a huge bed; the blankets tucked up around her.

On the bedside table a bowl of water sat, cradling a small, green and sleeping newt. A small heater sat beside the bowl, positioned so that it kept the water warm.

The trickling sunlight shifted as the sun rose higher into the sky, the small beam of light that penetrated the room moving its glowing beam along the bed before it shone directly on the bowl of water.

The newt blinked open his eyes before he poked his head out of the water. He opened his mouth and yawned tiredly before slipping from the bowl of water and dropping to the floor with a small plop.

Beast Boy shifted back to his natural form on the floor, wincing slightly at the dull ache in his back. His time as a newt and Raven's unyielding display of strength and power in healing him almost had him back to normal, but there was still an ache around the entry sites.

He blinked at his green skin before he stood up and stretched, glancing around the room as he did so. Raven lay fast asleep on the bed in her natural form; two hologram rings lay on the bedside table. Beast Boy yawned again and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

He pulled off his uniform and dumped it on the cupboard before turning on the shower. He paused before the mirror, turning his back to it to inspect the damage. There were three small, red entry points in his back. One just above his shoulder blade, one in the middle and he knew it was that one that penetrated his lung, and one in the small of his back, missing his spine by barely an inch. He sighed and stepped into the shower ducking his head under the water immediately, allowing its warmth to flow through him.

He borrowed one of Raven's towels to dry himself before dressing in his uniform pants again. He picked up the rest of his stuff and made his way back into the bedroom.

Raven was still fast asleep in the bed and Beast Boy dumped his clothes and shoes on the sofa and crossed to the bed.

She was the loveliest thing he had even seen, even with the sunken eyes and hollow cheeks of exhaustion. She was curled up into a ball and Beast Boy knew she was cold, even with the blankets around her. She did seem to suffer the cold a lot more than he did, even if she rarely mentioned it and he wouldn't stop complaining when even the slightest bit cold. He smiled down at her lovingly, brushing his fingers over her hair gently before he lifted the covers and slipped in beside her. He quietly shifted closer before he draped an arm across her hip and pressed her back against his chest.

He yawned again and briefly wondered why he was still so tired before he snuggled down and slipped into sleep.

TTTTT

Raven was warm.

So lovely and warm, something she had not been in a while. And so tired. She did not want to rise from the peaceful slumber that she was encased in, especially after being unable fall asleep last night. She'd fretted and worried over Beast Boy and missed his presence beside her more than she had imagined she could. Somehow she'd turned into a romantic like Starfire while she wasn't looking.

So why was she so comfortable now?

Something filtered into her awareness, a small soft noise. She frowned in her sleep, she knew that noise. She had missed that noise.

She blinked opened her eyes, turning her head slightly. An arm was draped across her hip; a warm chest pressed up against her back, a body snored quietly beside her.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief to see Beast Boy there. He must have healed enough to wake up and join her in bed. She rolled over as gently and as quietly as she could, making sure his arm was still draped over her hip so she could splay the fingers of both hands on his bare chest and look at his sleeping face.

She reached up and gently brushed some of his damp green hair away from his face, watching him sleep, her fingers trailing lightly over his cheeks.

She'd nearly lost him. It had been such a close battle to keep him alive. He'd been coughing up volumes of blood when she'd arrived, his eyes rolling in pain, legs twitching. Starfire had been talking to him, singing to him, anything just to keep him awake, to keep him alive. And he'd still tried to rise when he saw her, still tried to get to her, and that broke her heart even more.

So she did something she never even thought she was able to do. She'd shifted them both slightly out of phase with the world, making time slower for him and faster for her, giving her more time to work on him.

He'd remained conscious the whole time she'd worked, pouring her powers into his body faster than she'd ever thought she could, carefully lifting the bullets out and healing the flesh as she'd worked. Bullet wounds were easier to heal than Nightwing's stab wound had been, simply because the bullets only ripped through a small about of flesh, while Nightwing had had the dagger twisted inside him. But there had three bullets in Beast Boy, one lodged in his lung and that had been the hardest one to fix. She was just lucky none of the bullets had hit bone, that could have made it so much worse.

When she was done, he shifted into his normal form and wrapped his arms around her, told her that he loved her so very much, gave her a message for Starfire, gave her the most incredible, sweetest kiss she'd ever had and shifted into a newt. And she sat on the floor, cradling the newt in her tired hands as he slept and cried.

Raven's hand drifted down from his cheek to his chest, running her fingers over the muscles on his chest. She hadn't seen him without a shirt on since last time they'd stayed at the Manor and they'd gone swimming. When did he develop a definite muscle mass? He wasn't bulging with muscle, just nicely toned and that uniform really didn't do him justice; it always made him look skinny and lanky.

"Finished ogling?" he asked cheekily as he opened his eyes and Raven felt a blush creep over her cheeks.

"Don't know what you talking about," she deadpanned.

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a mischievous smile that made her want to smack him. His hand slid from her hip to her lower back and pulled her closer. "Morning Rae, or is it afternoon?"

She shrugged. "Not sure I really care," she said tonelessly, before concern crept into her voice. "How are you feeling?"

It was his turn to shrug now. "Little bit achy. Coughed up a bit of blood in the shower."

Her eyes widened and she allowed her healing powers to flow through her hands as she checked on him. His lungs seemed clear to her, but she would get Victor to check on him anyway.

"I didn't mean for you to check on me. It's probably just leftover blood. You need to rest, Rae."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I need to get up soon and heal Dick."

Beast Boy frowned. "Why? What happened to Dick?"

Raven dropped her eyes from his and chewed her lip. "Um…"

"Rae, what happened? Did it have something to do with that power release of yours?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I wasn't out of it you know, just in pain. Nightwing said you were a little upset, understatement of the century there as I could see things flying around the room."

"I let my emotions get away from me. I heard Starfire screaming your name and begging you not to be dead and I snapped." She looked up at him again. "Do you remember when you entered my meditation mirror?"

He nodded.

"Do you remember what happens if I allow Rage to get control of me?"

His face went pale and his hand clenched on her back. "Your father. Or a manifestation of him or something like that isn't it?"

"More of an echo, a shadow, tiny pieces that I'll never be able to be rid of. I allowed my Rage take control of me, and through my Rage my father was able to offer to bring you back to life if I gave my soul to him." She cleared her throat. "I think if I had of agreed then I would have allowed my father a back door into my soul… I… almost let him… And then Nightwing was standing in front of me, screaming at me and he told me that you weren't dead, but by then my Rage had its claws in too deep. I sucked Nightwing into my mind. He argued with me and irritated Rage and Rage basically tried to squish Nightwing. I… er…" She embarrassed herself by blushing. "Both Rage and Trigon can't stand love. So I admitted my love for Nightwing, Starfire and Cyborg, and told him I was in love with you and was able to control my emotions again. Nightwing has a few broken ribs and masses of bruises on his chest. He wouldn't let me heal him last night."

"Can your father get back in again?"

"Now that I know that he can get in through the Rage part of me, I can put things in place to stop him."

He lifted his hand from her back and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Don't ever give up your soul in exchange for me Rae. I wouldn't want that."

She ducked her head. "I know," she mumbled.

He placed his fingers under her chin and she lifted her eyes in time to see his face descending on hers. His hand almost instantly went from her chin to her back to pull her closer as his lips crashed against hers. He propped himself up on his elbow slightly to give himself more control over his head. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck, the other splayed on his bare back as he licked her teeth with his tongue and she opened her mouth for him.

He shifted, pressing himself on her more firmly, gently pushing against her and she allowed him to roll her onto her back. He trailed the hand from her back over her waist and stomach and hesitantly up to cup her breast. His lips left hers as he kissed his way down her jaw line to nibble at her neck and she whimpered in delight, goose bumps spreading over her skin.

She still had so much to learn about expressing her emotions and allowing herself to feel, but when he kissed her like this and nibbled her neck it didn't seem such a hard thing to do.

There was always a hesitance and tenderness within him when he kissed or touched her; it was almost as though he constantly held something in check. Raven had an inkling of what that something was, he was part animal after all and she briefly wondered what would happen if he just let go and allowed that part of himself to take over.

He moved back up to her lips and kissed her eagerly, his tongue sliding back inside her mouth almost immediately and she responded with enthusiasm. The hand on her breast slipped back down and over her stomach, lifting up the shirt she'd worn to bed last night before his hand splayed across her bare stomach, his thumb rubbing against her skin. Her skin tingled against his touch, and she waited patiently to see if he dared try and cup her bare breast this time. He'd tried several times but always seemed to lose his nerve at the last moment.

His mouth left hers, his face hovering over hers and she opened her eyes to look at him. The look in his eyes was a mix of frenzy and uncertainty. "Can I?" he asked quietly, his thumb still rubbing against her stomach.

Right now, Raven felt like she could never deny Beast Boy anything. She'd almost lost him last night and now had insiders knowledge on what Nightwing must have felt like during that brief time when he'd believed Starfire was gone. She was fairly certain that if he wanted sex, she'd give it to him. But she found it strangely comforting that he'd asked.

She nodded and watched him swallow nervously before he kissed her again and slowly slid his hand up to cover her breast. His hands were warm and slightly rough as he touched her tenderly, his fingers slowly brushing against her as he explored. He let out a soft sigh of delight against her mouth.

She didn't have any right to feel like this. He made her feel things she shouldn't, excitement, happiness, contentment, and love. Emotions were supposed to be dangerous for her, but the ones he made her feel were fast becoming a drug. She could never go back to being the way she was, not with him around.

The kisses and the touches became more animalistic. His mouth bruised against hers, his fingers squeezing against her breast. He panted and whined between frenzied kisses and couldn't seem to stop moving, his breath hot against her lips and she found her own breath was becoming labored as she clutched at his shoulders.

The dish beside the bed that Beast Boy had slept in shattered with a sharp crack, water splashing to the ground, startling the pair.

Beast Boy broke away with a gasp, bolting upright, his hand slipping out from beneath her shirt. She saw him close his eyes as he struggled to rein in his instincts before he looked down at the floor. Raven looked up at him sheepishly.

"Still not entirely in control of your emotions, huh?" he asked with a grin.

"Not quite," she replied dryly.

He nodded, lying back down on his back beside her. She scooted over to him and he slipped his arm under her body so she could rest her head against his shoulder. "I love you, Rae," he whispered, giving her a kiss on the forehead, right where her jewel was.

"Love you too, Gar," she murmured in reply.

TTTTT

The bedside lamp flickered.

Kori looked up while Silkie warbled at her indignantly for daring to cease her stroking of its belly. She looked around curiously, wondering what was going on.

She glanced over at Dick, but he was still asleep in bed, a pained expression on his face. She frowned slightly, worried for him. He hadn't slept very well last night and his breathing seemed funny this morning. Strained.

She glanced at the lamp again as it suddenly stopped flickering, her brow furrowed in thought. It was almost reminiscent of Rachel's powers when she'd lost control over them, but it had been such a long time since that had happened, not counting the previous night's events.

Kori's heart stopped. Maybe it was Rachel. Maybe something had happened to Garfield. She slipped silently from the bed, grabbed her dressing gown and dashed from the room.

Victor was already hovering outside Rachel's door, his face etched with indecision.

Kori shoved her other arm into the sleeve of her dressing gown as she hurried over to him and he looked up at her with relief.

"It wasn't just me then," he said.

Kori shook her head.

"Glad you're here, you can knock and ask. She'll kill me."

Kori nodded and chewed her lip before she knocked hesitantly on the door. "Rachel?" she called. "It is Kori. Is everything the o and k?"

There was a muffled yelp on the other side of door and Kori and Victor exchanged a worried glance.

The door opened a crack and Rachel peered out at them. "Everything is fine," she said tiredly. "Why?"

"The lights were flickering and all my equipment went haywire," Victor said cautiously. "We… uh… thought it might be you. Maybe you were upset or something."

Rachel went red. "I… er…"

"Dude!" Garfield cried, still clad in his uniform as he appeared in the crack behind Rachel. He reached over Rachel to swing the door open before he stood by her side. "You felt that in your room?"

Victor raised an eyebrow while Kori's jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears. He was all right. He was standing and smiling and whole.

"Er… Do I really want to know what you two were doing?" Victor asked, a look of distaste on his face.

"She was just happy to see me that's all," Garfield said, his eyes flicking to Kori. "Kori, you okay?"

She burst into tears and flung her arms around him.

"Woah!" he cried, his arms coming around her to hold on. "Ease up."

"She's been worried," Victor said softly. "Bruce ripped into her something shocking."

"He did?" Garfield asked, his hands tightening around her. "Why?"

"Why did you do that, Garfield?" Kori sobbed quietly. "You should not have done that. You could have been killed."

"Hey, it's okay, really. It was my turn to protect you, that's all. I couldn't stand there and watch you get hurt again." She felt him kiss her hair, his hands rubbing her back lightly as he rocked her comfortingly. "I love you, Star, you're my sister. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

She nodded slightly and took a step back, wiping her face on the sleeve of her dressing gown as she tried to contain her sobs.

Garfield held her other hand in his, squeezing lightly. "You okay?"

She nodded feebly. "I was worried."

"We all were, grass stain," Victor said, placing a hand on Garfield's shoulder, before he surprised all of them and pulled Garfield in for a brief hug. "You gave us quite a scare."

Rachel looked around. "Where's Dick?"

Kori sucked in a breath, worry flooding her face again. "He is not so well this morning. His breathing is sounding strange."

Rachel frowned, heading back inside her room to pull on her dressing gown. "Let's go."

Alfred was standing beside the bed when the Titan's arrived, his hands checking Dick's pulse.

"Woah," Victor muttered as he saw the room and Garfield nodded in agreement, but Kori only had eyes for Dick.

"Miss Koriand'r," Alfred said, looking up at her. "Has Master Dick taken any painkillers this morning?"

Kori shook her head. "He has not yet woken up."

He pursed his lips. "I believe I should call for the doctor."

Rachel shook her head, closing the door behind her. "Let me have a look first. Vic?"

Victor nodded, raising his arm and removing his ring, activating his console as he walked.

Kori climbed on the bed, sitting on the other side of Dick and taking one of his hands as Rachel placed her glowing hands over him.

"Dick, you stubborn fool," Rachel muttered as she studied him with her powers. "You should have let me heal you a little at least."

"Not stubborn," he mumbled, his eyes blinking open and taking a shuddering breath. "You were exhausted."

"Still not reading any internal bleeding or anything," Victor said as he slipped the ring back on.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really. Just having trouble breathing that's all." He flicked his eyes around the room as he squeezed Kori's hand. "Hey Gar, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Mostly all healed."

Dick winced, shifting slightly on the bed and clutched at Kori's hand as Rachel pressed her hands on his chest. "Mostly?"

"Still a little sore and itchy."

"Dick, sit up and take off that shirt and those cold packs. I need to look at your back now."

"You just want to see me without a shirt on," he muttered.

Rachel snorted. "Yeah," she said tonelessly. "I had this incredibly secret and intricate plan to take you into my mind and get you squished, just to get your shirt off. Smart ass."

Kori raised her eyebrows before she helped Dick sit up and pulled the beater he wore over his head, before removing the now warm cold packs she'd strapped to his chest the night before.

Garfield sucked in a startled gasp of breath. "Dude!"

Dick peered up at him. "What?"

"Rae, squished was an understatement. That looks like it hurts."

Kori peered at Dick's chest and had to agree. That really did look like it hurt. The bruise on his chest had darkened since the night before and she could see the strange movement of his ribs every time he breathed. Two of them on the front had indents in them.

Dick rolled his eyes. "I've had broken ribs before. Its not that bad."

Rachel placed her hand over his back, a small frown on her face before she nodded. "The bones moved in the night. I have to put them back in place before I start healing them. All right, brace yourself, this is going to tickle."

Dick's eyebrows shot up before he went gray and started to sweat, his hand tightly gripping Kori. He let out a sharp grunt of pain as Rachel moved her hand to the front of his chest.

She released him and he fell backward on the bed, sucking in a gasp of breath. "Tickle? God, I really don't want to know your idea of pain."

She looked at him blandly before placing her hand over his chest once more and Kori watched in amazement as the bruising gradually began to fade and Dick's breathing became easier. Kori reached out and ran her fingers through his hair and he gave her a tentative smile.

Rachel gave a small nod and removed her hand. "Okay, that should do it. They're still fractured slightly and will be tender for a while. Be careful, keep up the ice and painkillers."

"And no hanky panky," Victor said cheekily.

Dick rolled his eyes.

"What is this 'hanky panky' you continue to speak of?" Kori asked quietly.

Victor refused to look her in the eyes while Dick chuckled. "You started this, you tell her."

"Uh-uh, no way. She's your girl."

"That is a very interesting power you contain, Miss Rachel," Alfred said. "It would come in very handy."

Rachel nodded. "If you ever need it, just call me." She gave a tired yawn. "Now, if you all don't mind. I need to head back to bed."

"Thanks, Rachel," said Dick, sitting back up in bed. "Get some sleep."

Garfield slung his arm around her waist. "Come on, let's get you tucked in. See you guys later."

"Would you like some breakfast, Master Dick, Miss Koriand'r?" Alfred asked as he headed toward the door.

Dick nodded. "That would be nice."

"Dick, you have some seriously sweet stuff in this room. How come you never let us in here before?"

Dick sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "There were more important things happening perhaps. Now, I think I want to take a shower. Wally is supposed to be coming today."

Victor held up his hands and headed for the door. "Yeah okay, I can take a hint. See you later."

"Richard," Kori said softly, still not understanding what Victor had been speaking of. "What is 'hanky panky'?"

He gave her a cheeky smile and waggled his eyebrows at her, holding out a hand to her. "Come and have a shower with me and I'll show you."

TTTTT

Dick lounged on the sofa on his back, his head on Kori's lap as they sat and watched a movie in his room. His ribs still ached a little, but at least he could move around and breathe without pain. He fought to suppress a sigh, once Kori had learnt what Victor had been speaking of; she'd refused to let him, no matter how much he insisted that he was fine. She'd even gone as far to say he wouldn't be getting any for a while if he continued insisting he was fine while she knew he was not.

Garfield and Rachel were curled up on the sofa beside them, with Rachel half-asleep beneath the blanket that covered them both, her head resting comfortably on Garfield's chest.

Victor was currently perusing the games on Dick's computer, claiming distaste at the snuggling couples. Dick had told him that it was his room and if he didn't like it, he could just leave.

"Man, do you actually have any games on this thing? All I can see is Titans stuff."

Dick gave him a small grunt. "There's probably Patience or something. You can connect to the Internet from there if you want."

Victor let out a sigh. "Are you seriously working while you're here? I thought we were on holidays."

"Richard does not like the work of papers to become overwhelming," Kori commented vaguely. "I am making sure he does not work too hard."

Victor snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure you are."

Dick rolled his eyes. "It's just basic stuff, Vic. I'm just keeping an eye on what's happening, keeping things running smoothly. I'll have to put in a lot of hours once we're back home again."

Kori sighed and absently brushed her fingers through Dick's hair, her eyes glazed as she watched the movie, not noticing as he watched her. She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear and he saw the brief flash of her engagement ring, before her hand was running its fingers through his hair once more.

He chewed his lip in consideration. He'd asked her to marry him on Tamaran only a short while ago, and when they'd had that drug induced romp in the bathroom he remembered thinking that it might be nice to get married on their anniversary, but he'd never actually broached the subject with her. Too many things had happened since then. Plus there was still this thought swimming around in his mind that perhaps they were still a little young to be married.

He sighed and she glanced down at him and smiled. _You do not wish to watch the movie?_

_I'd rather watch you._

She smiled sweetly down at him, before she traced her finger along his nose. _I will pay several grubfar for your thoughts._

_Having trouble reading them?_

She scrunched her nose at him before her eyes flicked back up to the movie.

He frowned. He'd expected her to try a little harder than that. _Hey Star?_

Her eyes flicked back down to him. _Yes Richard?_

_What would you say if-_

There was a quiet rap on the door, interrupting him. He disengaged himself from Kori with a sigh before heading to the door. The door opened to reveal Alfred standing there, Wally standing hesitantly behind him. "Pardon the intrusion Master Dick, but your friend has arrived. Perhaps you would like me to serve refreshments soon?"

Dick gave a sharp nod. "That would be great, thanks Al. Wally, hi, come on in."

His friends were all looking at him curiously as he turned from the door to allow Wally to enter.

"Dude, hi," Garfield exclaimed, giving him a wave from his position on the sofa and paused the movie they were watching.

Kori smiled brightly. "Greetings," she exclaimed happily.

Victor stood from the computer. "Hey."

Rachel smirked, looking him up and down. "Can't you wear anything else but red and yellow?" she asked as she eyed his red pants and yellow jacket.

He pulled a face at her. "Nice to see you too, Rachel." He flicked his eyes up to Garfield. "How are you doing?"

Garfield beamed happily. "Good. Probably wont even have scars, but Rae kept the bullets for me as a keepsake." He frowned, glancing down at Rachel who still lay on his chest. "You _did _keep the bullets for me, didn't you?"

"I think I had more things to worry about that keeping your bullets, Gar," Rachel muttered.

"Aww Rae! You didn't keep them?"

She poked him in the chest before sitting up. "Of course I kept them. You would have whined about it forever if I hadn't."

Dick rolled his eyes.

"Wow," Wally said, looking around the room. "You're really rich, aren't you?"

Dick shrugged. "Not particularly. I have adequate funds of my own. Bruce is rich, I just stand to inherit it, that's all."

Wally glanced at him. "And Bruce Wayne is Batman. That's something I never would have figured out. Or you being Dick Grayson for that matter."

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. That's one of the reasons why I asked you here today."

Wally nodded. "Figured as much."

"You know how big of a secret this is don't you?"

Wally nodded again. "Of course."

"And you know that you have the privilege of being one of the few people in the world that know Bruce's secret identity."

"Yes."

"And you know I will kick your ass if anyone ever finds out."

"Gotta catch me first," Wally retorted cheekily.

Rachel rolled her eyes and picked him up with her powers. "Not a problem."

Wally wriggled futilely. "Okay, on pain of death, I will not tell anyone about your secret identity or Bruce's."

Dick nodded. "Cool. Now, who's up for a swim?"

Wally blinked as Rachel dropped him back down to the ground. "That's it?"

Dick chuckled. "What'd you expect? Some big long lecture? You already know the importance of secrecy. Whats the point of people knowing who I am if I can't share with them the things I have? So, we can either swim or hit the games room. Your choice."

"You have a games room and you didn't tell us?" Victor exclaimed while Garfield brightened considerably.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What games have you got?" Wally asked curiously.

"Well, there's a few pool tables, an air hockey table, table tennis, a foosball-

"Foosball!" Victor exclaimed, leaping to his feet, stabbing a finger at Garfield. "BB, I _so_ challenge you to a game of that!"

"Dude, you are so totally on. You're going down!"

"What is air hockey?" Kori asked curiously. "Is it a flying game?"

Dick grinned and held out his hand for her. "Come on, Star, I'll show you."

"Guess that just leaves us Rachel," Wally said cheekily. "So, table tennis or pool?"

She eyed him as she got to her feet. "Pool. You'll cheat at table tennis."

TTTTT

"So," Dick asked as he chalked up his pool cue, looking across the table at Wally. "How's Jinx's team doing?"

Wally blinked at him in surprise. "Jinx's team? I thought it was mine."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Well, now. Let's see. You've filed a total of ten reports during your stay as the replacement team for Titans East, and nothing in the last two weeks. Jinx, on the other hand, has filed detail reports from the beginning. I've spoken to Hotspot and Argent and they both say that you're deferring toward her decisions most of the time, something that they agree with. She makes good on the spot decisions and leads well, and is also capable of following my lead without clashing with me. I did watch the five of you during the Citadel Battle you know, may not of looked like it but I did. So I think its safe to say it's her team. Am I right?"

Wally scuffed his shoe on the ground. "Yeah. You're right. Jinx is a good leader, and I'm not just saying that cause I'm dating her. She really thinks, you know? And she's actually enjoying it now that she has a team that will listen to her and do what she asks them to do, instead of the Hive Five bunch. And cause she used to be a criminal, she knows how they think. It's a real asset. And she really and truly has reformed. Its like she's finally found a place where she fits."

Dick nodded as he leant across the table, gently tapping the cue against the white ball. There was a satisfying thunk as it cascaded into a numbered ball and sunk it. "So, you don't mind being under her leadership?"

"Nope," Wally replied with a shake of his head. "I'd rather be a follower anyway. To much responsibility for me."

"And Argent, Wildebeest and Hotspot? How do you guys get along?"

"Argent's a quiet thing, most of the time, she gels nicely and she gets along really well with Jinx. Wildebeest barely says anything, but boy, I'd rather have him on my side than against me. Hotspot and I have clashed a few times, nothing serious though and never while we're taking criminals down."

There was another quiet thunk as Dick sunk another ball. "Can you see yourself teaming with them permanently?"

Wally raised his eyebrows. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

Dick shrugged as he moved around the table, studying the balls left. "Not entirely sure. Still working out the kinks and I have to speak to Bumblebee. If I place Herald on her team, she can get anywhere quickly, be a backup for those Titans we have stationed around the world. But she and her team might be happy in Steel City. She will always be my second after my own team and if she doesn't want to be part of it, my next option was you guys. If she does, then Jinx's team would replace Titans East permanently."

"Why don't you guys do the Titans global thing? You're the best team."

Dick gave a small smile before he sunk yet another ball. "We have enough responsibilities running the Titans Network and protecting Jump City. And we are already global when the need arises. It was just a thought I was tossing around. Besides, I get this feeling that Herald's already made himself welcome on Bumblebee's team." Another thunk as a ball dropped into a pocket.

"Stop doing that, I swear you're cheating."

Dick smirked. "It's called 'practice'." He lined up for another shot, the eight ball being the only one left. He winked at Wally cheekily before glancing back down at the ball. A hand trailed down his back and over his bottom and he yelped and shot upright, hitting the white ball at an odd angle and straight into the corner pocket.

Wally burst out laughing while Dick spun red faced to see Kori giggling at him gleefully.

"That wasn't fair!"

Kori blinked at him mildly. "What was not fair, Richard?"

"You distracted me."

"I believe you were doing the cheating."

"Ha! Told you!" Wally exclaimed triumphantly.

Dick scowled at him and leant against the edge of the pool table. "And exactly how was I cheating?"

She sidled up to him, pressing her body against him as she peered over his shoulder to study the table. "You went first, yes?"

"So?"

She looked back at him, shifting her hips slightly and he had to bite his lip to keep from reacting. "Then you did not give Wally a chance, did you?"

Dick grumbled.

"Yo!" Victor called from the other end of the room, where he was standing by the dartboard. "No makin' out in the game room! That's what you have a bedroom for. Kori, hurry up, it's your shot."

"We're not making out!" Dick yelled back.

Kori reached up and gave Dick's chin a shake, before she pulled herself off him. "No more cheating, Richard. I will be watching."

Dick turned around and grumbled some more before looking at Wally. "No laughing."

Wally grinned cheekily. "Whipped."

"Shuddup."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Something banged on his door, hard.

Dick snapped awake, sitting straight up in bed, his eyes wild as he searched for the source of the banging.

"Dude!" Garfield's shrieked voice. "It's Christmas! Get your ass out of bed."

Dick sighed and rubbed his face, glancing at the clock. "Gar, bugger off. It's only six in the morning."

"_Dude_," he whined, his voice grating on Dick's nerves. "Presents!"

"Go away!"

"Kori's already up."

Dick blinked down at the empty space beside him. He flopped back on the bed, his breath escaping in a huff.

"Garfield," a sweet voice said from beyond the door. "Why are you doing the bothering of Richard so early in the morning?"

"Hey, what's that?" Garfield asked. "Is that waffles? Where's mine?"

"Perhaps if you had remained in bed, Rachel would have provided you with the waffles she has been preparing."

"Really?" Garfield asked hopefully. "She made me breakfast in bed?"

"I am certain if you hurry she may still be there."

Dick chuckled as he heard the scampering of feet before the door clicked open. "Good morning, _d'anthe l'ani_!" Kori called cheerfully as she carried a large tray into the room, closing the door behind her with her foot. "I wish you a Christmas of merriment and the joyfulness of the seasons."

He grinned and propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. Her fluffy pink robe had slipped down her shoulders to reveal her white pajama top, revealing just enough skin to make him interested in exploring further. "Morning, Star, Merry Christmas to you too. What are you doing up so early?"

She smiled and lifted into the air, drifting over to the bed and placed the large tray over his legs. "It is a special day of celebration for you. I wished to provide you with the breakfast in bed. Rachel decided that she would like to provide Garfield with the same service so we got up early together to have companionship while preparing it. We did not wish Victor to be left out so we provided him with bacon and eggs as well. He was most surprised and grateful."

"I bet he was." He looked down at the food she had prepared for him. "This smells really good, Star, thanks."

"I welcome you," she replied, taking a piece of toast.

He grinned at her. "Where's my Merry Christmas kiss?"

She made a show of looking around in the pockets of her robe for it and he chuckled at her. She giggled, reached down and grabbed his chin, giving him a long, lingering kiss before pulling away.

He grinned at her, before taking a large chunk out his waffles and stuffing it into his mouth. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair before floating down onto the bed beside him.

"Are you going to have some?" he asked as he swallowed the mouthful.

She shook her head. "Rachel and I did the sharing of breakfast whilst we cooked. It was very hard to cook and not sample."

He chuckled and picked up the hot chocolate, taking a sip, before wrapping his hands around the mug. "Hmm. Gotta love hot chocolate on a cold winter morning."

She smiled. "I do believe it did the falling of snow overnight."

He brightened. "Really? That's great!"

She blinked at him.

He coughed and reddened. "Erm… Just ignore me."

Kori smiled and ran her fingers through his hair again, before she lay down on her side and propped her head up on an elbow to watch him eat.

He finished quickly before placing the tray on the floor and turning to press himself along her length, kissing her warm mouth softly. She tasted of hot chocolate and he ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth tasting.

She purred, her hand running up the back of his neck and through his hair once more. He fumbled for the loose knot that held her robe together before slipping his hands inside to grab her waist, her skin hot against his touch. She pulled him on top of her, spreading her legs to cradle him and gently caressed her foot against the back of his leg.

He ran a hand up her top, cupping her bare breast in his hand before he broke the kiss to lick and nibble his way down her neck. He hitched up her top, his mouth hovering over her nipple and she shivered beneath his warm breath. She arched her back off the bed as his mouth descended and he began to suckle lightly, his other hand already seeking her other breast.

The door banged loudly again breaking them apart.

"Dude! Come on! Presents!" Garfield yelled once more.

Dick groaned, rolled off her and lay on his back, his hand to his forehead. "What'd he do, wolf down his breakfast?" He raised his voice. "You do realise you have to wait for Bruce and he's more of a night person."

"Dick, get your lazy ass out of bed," his father's voice called.

"All right, fine," he yelled, staggering out of bed. "I'm up."

Kori sighed and floated off the bed, fixing her ridden up topand retying her gown while he reached for his blue robe and shrugged his shoulders into it, muttering under his breath.

He walked to the door, Kori floating down to land beside him as he opened the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Garfield bellowed happily.

"Merry Christmas," he grunted in return.

Garfield bounced up and down excitedly. "Come on, hurry up," he said as they walked toward the library where Alfred had erected the Christmas tree. "Presents."

"It's too early for this," Dick muttered, turning around. "I'm going back to bed."

Kori grabbed his arm, spinning him back around again. "You do not wish to receive presents?"

He grumbled before throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Oh, all right, talked me into it."

"About time," Bruce said, lounging on one of the sofas in the library as they entered. "There's been the pitter patter of green feet around here since about three in the morning. I suddenly remember why I don't like having teenagers in my house over Christmas."

"And a Merry Christmas to you too," Dick grumbled, casting a glare at a reddening Garfield. He spotted Rachel and Victor sitting on another sofa near the huge tree by the twisting staircase in the middle of the room that led to the second level of the library. "Merry Christmas guys."

Dick slouched down on the sofa opposite Bruce, pulling Kori onto the seat beside him.

Alfred entered the room, carrying a tray of hot chocolates that he quickly passed around before standing unobstructively behind Bruce.

"All right, Garfield," Bruce said, taking a sip of his drink. "Go for it."

Garfield whooped, diving toward the presents. He grabbed an armful of poorly wrapped presents and passed them out, before kneeling in front of Rachel, his eyes shining with excitement and the neatest of the poorly wrapped present in his hands. "This is for you," he said with a blush.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and took the present, Garfield fidgeting before her. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the small jewelry box before she snapped it open. "Gar," she gasped, pulling out the raven engraved locket. "It's beautiful."

He bounded around behind her and helped her place it around her neck. "Not as beautiful as you," he said with a shy smile.

Rachel surprised them all by grabbing Garfield by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She usually tolerated Garfield's kisses on the cheek and his arm around her but Dick couldn't remember a time she had initiated a kiss in front of the other Titans. There had been that fake kiss that had freaked Victor out, but since neither he nor Kori had seen it, he didn't think that counted. Garfield sucked in a startled breath when she released him, looking slightly giddy.

"Rachel looks happy," Kori said softly, looking back at Dick. "It is glorious to see her this way."

"Yo! BB! Thanks!" Victor said, holding up his gift. "I love this magazine. A years worth of this and I can supe up the T-Car!"

"Hey Gar," Dick said. "Do me a favor and pass out the gold coloured presents would you?"

"Hey, how come there's two gifts for Kori here?" Garfield asked as he passed them around.

"Cause," he retorted as he waited anxiously as she opened the first of the two boxes.

"Dick, thanks," Victor called happily as he opened his present and Dick vaguely waved his hand, keeping his eyes on Kori.

She frowned as she looked at the contents of the first box before she looked at him. "Is this a different kind of weapon?" she asked, holding up the object.

Garfield and Victor guffawed, falling to the ground. Dick frowned at them before smiling at Kori. "They're called ice-skates," he said. "I'll teach you. We use them in winter when the lakes freeze over or on an ice rink. You put them on your feet so you can stand on the ice and propel yourself around." Seeing her confused expression he continued. "It's pretty difficult to explain, I'll show you later. Open the other one."

She replaced the boot back in the box and carefully placed it on the floor before reaching for the next box. Her eyes became wide as she saw the present nestled carefully in tissue paper. "Is that…" She trailed off, pulling out the present. It was a transparent water-filled sphere, set on a golden spider web stand. Kori lifted up the sphere to her eyes, peering at the tiny landscape encased in the glass. "That is our cliff top!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Woah," Rachel said, leaning over Kori's shoulder to have a look. "That's incredible."

Kori's eyes shone, as she gave the globe a small shake and the water inside began to swirl with tiny sparkling particles. "Richard, this is wondrous!"

He blushed and ducked his head from the scrutiny he was receiving from his friends and father.

She gently replaced the globe inside the box before turning and giving him a kiss. "It does appear we are of the same mind," she said mysteriously, bouncing to her feet. She gathered up the purple packages under the tree and passed them around to her friends. She surprised Dick by also handing one to Bruce and one to Alfred. She smiled at Alfred's astonished face before returning to Dick and handing him two presents; a squishy one and a large square flat one.

He decided to open the squishy one first, seeing as it was the first one she handed to him. Peeling open the wrapping he discovered a soft knitted red sweater, with a bright horizontal yellow stripe through the middle.

"It is made from the silk of the _nizzre _worm on Tamaran," she said quietly. "We use the silk to weave the clothing required for when we suffer the effects of lower temperatures. It is able to maintain our normal body heat despite the temperature outside and is very light."

Dick's eyes widened, knowing that Tamaranians weren't effected by cold like humans were. He undid his robe and shrugged it off, before pulling the sweater over his head, feeling suddenly nice and warm. "You picked this up on Tamaran when we were there?"

She dropped her eyes and mumbled something.

"Kori," Garfield called happily, pulling on green hat made from the same material. "This is sweet, thanks."

Alfred held up a black knitted jacket and pulled it on. "Thank you Miss Koriand'r. This is most exquisite. "

"I agree," Rachel said, pulling a dark blue shawl around her shoulders. "Where did you get these from?

"I weaved them."

"Really?" Victor said, wearing a patterned gray poncho. "You knitted these? Where'd you learn that?"

"On Okaara," she replied, a blush colouring her cheeks. "A princess should be well versed in culture as well as a warrior. I was required to learn two creative skills as part of my training. Weaving was one."

"What was the other one?" Bruce asked, pulling on the blue plaid vest she'd knitted for him.

The blush deepened and she pointed to Dick's other present. He reached for it as his friends and father gathered around curiously. He tore off the paper and gasped in shock.

She'd painted him a picture. An orange sun set over the orange deserts of Tamaran and on the cliff top sat two figures gazing at the sunset, their backs him. The red hair of the girl flowed in the imaginary breeze, while the black and yellow cape of the boy was pulled around both their shoulders. The imagery was so vivid that he felt like he was really sitting on the cliff top, watching the sun set.

"Oh my god Star," he gasped. "This is amazing. We really are of the same mind, aren't we? I can't believe that I didn't know you could paint or knit."

She dipped her head. "I did not know if it was an acceptable behavior for a warrior on your planet."

"How long did it take you to paint this?"

"Two years," she replied, her cheeks reddening. "I did not have the luxury of time to spend on it. At first I just painted the cliffs, but since we've begun sharing the _a'tiyk valm_ I painted us into the picture and decided to gift it to you."

"That's amazing Kori," Garfield said.

"It's absolutely brilliant, Star." Dick gently placed the picture on the table beside the sofa and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a lingering kiss. "I love it."

TTTTT

The woods around Wayne Manor were quiet. Tall, leafless trees towered into the sky; their branches reaching upward like fingers as they waited for the thaw of spring to return the warmth to the land. Thick snow burdened their bare branches and covered the landscape in a fluffy blanket of white.

In the middle of the woods a large pond existed, fed by a small underground stream. During the summer months the pond teemed with life, ducks made themselves at home, fish swam lazily and snapped at insects, birds chirped in the trees. But the winter months found the pond barren and covered in thick ice.

"That's it, Star, keep coming."

"I do not see the point in this, Richard. All I seem do be doing is hurting my bottom," she announced as she overbalanced once more and thumped backward onto the ice.

He sighed and skated back over to her, pulling her to her feet once more. She grabbed onto his neck and his arms clutched at her back as she fumbled and skittered around until her feet found purchase on the ice while he kept his balance for the both of them. "Aww, c'mon, Star, we've only been doing this for five minutes. You can't expect to be perfect at everything the first time."

She pouted at him. "At least our friends declined in journeying to this pond of ice. It would be very embarrassing otherwise."

"You're doing fine," he said as he shifted his grip from her back to hold her elbows. Her hands slid down his arms to grab his elbows as well and she bit her lip in concentration, her legs wobbling as she steadied herself. "Got it?"

She nodded and released his elbows. He waited a few moments before he let go of hers and skated backward a small distance.

"Okay, just take it slow. Bend your knees slightly."

She nodded again, her face etched in concentration.

He chuckled. "It's better if you relax, Star."

Kori glared at him.

Dick held up his hand in submission. "Okay, okay, sorry. Now, lean on your left foot and then push in a diagonal motion outwards with your right foot. This will push you toward me. Then bring your feet back together and try the other foot. Do it slowly and gently, you don't want to go too fast first time."

She nodded and chewed her lip again, her right foot slowly pushing backward. Her face lit up as she moved forward, before she brought her feet back together and pushed off with her other foot.

"Okay, stop and let yourself glide. Just concentrate on keeping your balance."

She did as he bade and he caught her arms as she glided to him, allowing her momentum to push them backward.

"See, easy. To turn, slowly point your toes in direction you want to go and lean, too fast and you'll fall over. To stop, place one skate behind you with the toe facing away from you and gently drag it behind until you stop. Look at my feet, Star." He demonstrated.

She nodded as she looked down at his feet, wobbling slightly as she copied his position.

"Think you can do this?"

"I will 'have the go'," she replied with a smile.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead before he released her again. "All right, I'll skate a little bit in front of you. Come and get me, Star."

It was fascinating watching her learn how to skate. She was normally so graceful about everything and here she was, slipping and sliding on the ice, her arms waving about madly as she struggled to keep her balance. He actually saw the moment in her face when she realised she could do this and how fun it could be once she stopped falling. The moment was followed by overconfidence that sent her tumbling to the ice again.

"You okay?" he asked as he skated back over, holding out his hand to her.

She sighed and accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet once more. "I am beginning to think that you are enjoying watching me fall."

" 'Course not, Star. Don't be silly." He waited until she had her balance back and skated away again. "Just take it slowly."

He kept a careful watch on her as he glided over the ice, going in large circles around her.

"It is unfair," she complained as she made small unstable glides across the ice. "You make it look simple and yet when I try, I fall."

He grinned and skated over to her, before he pointed his toes outwards and glided sideways, leaning in her direction as he circled around her. Her eyes widened in surprise. "It's called practice, Star," he said with a mischievous grin, before he shifted his feet back to normal and skated away backward.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he knew he was in for it the moment she caught up with him. So, he decided to milk it for all it was worth, quickly doing figure of eight's around her, gliding past her just tantalizingly out of reach, grinning at her cheekily.

Dick saw the moment she'd had enough as she lifted off the ice and shot after him. He turned and bolted, putting on as much speed as he possibly could as he darted away across the ice. She came zipping toward him, arms outstretched to catch him, so he turned both his ankles against the direction he was heading and skidded to a halt before dashing off in another direction.

He turned and skated backward once he'd gain enough speed, laughing as Kori tore through the sky after him. She was nearly on top of him when he turned around and changed direction once again and he actually felt her fingertips brush his back.

He heard her growl behind him and glanced over his shoulder at her and winked. That only served to infuriate her more as she increased her speed to catch him.

He glanced over his shoulder once more to check on her position startled to find her no longer there. He skidded to a halt, his eyes looking around wildly. He hesitantly skated back in the direction he had come from, suspecting a trap. "Star?"

He heard a delighted giggle from behind him and he turned to receive a snowball in the face, blinding him momentarily. Something caught him across the chest and forced him from his feet and he felt her arms encircle him and lift him into the air. He brushed the snow away from his eyes and blinked to clear them, looking into her twinkling eyes.

"That's cheating," he complained.

She smiled, one hand across the back of his shoulders, the other on his bottom and one leg in between his as she pressed herself against him, holding him in the air with her looming over him. "I believe I have done the foiling of your taunting," she purred at him.

"Indeed you have," he murmured in reply, caught in her eyes. His arms encircled her neck and he hooked his free leg around the back of hers. "What do I forfeit?"

She nuzzled him, her breath warm on his neck, before he felt her nibble his ear. She rotated in the air, lying flat on her back as they floated above the ice so that his weight pressed down on hers. He quickly hooked his ankles over hers and wrapped one arm around her back before he grabbed her by the back of the neck with his other hand, crushing their lips together.

She moaned against his mouth, her hands snaking inside underneath the sweater she had knitted him to clutch at his back. He shivered as part of his sweater rode up, exposing his back to the frigid cold of winter.

She pulled her head away, her eyes concerned. "We cannot do this here," she murmured as she righted them and floated back to the ice. "You will freeze." She placed him carefully on the ice and waited for him to get his balance before releasing him.

"I'm willing to take that risk," he said, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her toward him.

"I am not," she replied with a smile.

He pouted at her before suddenly brightening. "Wait here." He let go of her waist before quickly skating over to collect their boots and the picnic hamper Alfred had packed them. He skated back over to her.

Kori looked disappointed as she still floated above the ice. "We are not returning to the Manor so soon, are we?"

He flashed her a cheeky grin. "Nope. Secret place. Come with me." He took her hand and skated to the other end of the large pond, dragging her along behind him, before he sat down on a nearby log to pull off the skates and pull his boots back on, gesturing for Kori to do the same.

He took her hand once more and led her into the woods. They didn't have to travel far until they reached a large outcropping of rocks, surrounded by a circle of evergreen pines.

Dick had discovered this place quite by accident when he was younger. It was a good place to go and hide when he needed to get away and the best thing was, it did not in any way connect up to the Batcave. It was merely a secluded rock shelter, hidden away in this wood and protected from the elements by the pines. The ceiling of the shelter was just high enough that he could kneel comfortably under its hanging wall and deep enough so that the back of it was darkened so that anyone looking in from the entrance couldn't make out clear details.

He crawled down to the back of the rock shelter before he dumped the basket against the wall and rummaged around in its contents.

"I see you had more planned than simply a skating lesson," Kori said playfully, bending over so she could peer at him from the entrance of the rock shelter. He spread the blanket that Alfred had provided them on the rocky floor.

He grinned at her cheekily. "When opportunity knocks." He shrugged and left the rest unfinished.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And you believe it to be knocking?"

He pulled out another blanket from the basket, silently thanking Alfred's ingenuity. He wrapped it around himself, kneeling on the blanket on the ground and waggled his eyebrows at her. "See? I'll be warm. You don't need to worry about me."

She remained unmoved.

He pouted at her. "Aww, do I need to woo you?"

Kori cocked her head. "Woo?"

"Romance, like reciting poetry. Try and coax your favors from you. Shall I compare you to a summers day?"

She looked at him blankly.

He flopped to the ground and reached back into the basket, pulling out a flask and two cups. "Fine. I'll just have to drink all this hot chocolate by myself." He poured himself a cup and clasped his hands around it, blowing gently before he took a sip. "Hmmmm."

She crawled into the rock shelter and stole the cup from him, plunking down beside him and took a sip.

He laughed as he reached for the other cup and poured himself a hot chocolate. "At least I know where your heart lies."

"Beside yours," she said softly.

Dick found it strange that the simplest words from her could warm him the most. Warmed one part of him in particular. But he was going to ignore that part for the moment.

He drummed his fingers against the cup of hot chocolate, before he blew on the surface and watched the chocolate swirl. "Hey Star?"

"Yes Richard?" she asked, turning to face him and having another sip of her drink.

"We've never really discussed it…" He swallowed nervously, still staring at the contents of his cup.

"Discussed what?" she asked curiously.

"Um… our wedding."

She cocked her head at him in confusion. "Why would we? You are not yet ready."

He looked at her. "Are you?"

She smiled at him. "I was willing the moment you asked me."

"Why?"

"I love you. We share the _a'tiyk valm_ and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Tamaranians usually marry at a young age; especially when we have found our chosen. We are a warrior race and are taught to take each day as it comes and if you find one that you can love freely, hold on to them. Of course, some do not get to if they lose the _xhandal_, but you have won me." She shrugged. "But things are different on your planet. I am content to wait until you are ready."

He looked back at his cup, drumming his fingers nervously. He gave a sharp nod and placed the cup on the rocky ground beside him and shifted position so that he was kneeling and looking at Kori. "What if I said I was ready now?"

She gave a light chuckle and he knew she didn't believe he was serious. "Then I would marry you in a heartbeat."

"Let's do it. Let's get married." Her mouth dropped open in surprise and her eyes grew wide as she looked at him and he pressed on. "Let's go back to Tamaran and get married on our anniversary. We'll take Bruce and Alfred and all the Titans and have a huge party and spend the rest of our lives as husband and wife." He waited for her reaction but she seemed to be frozen as she stared at him. "Star?"

She made a soft squeaking sound.

He reached forward and took her cup from her hands, incase she dropped it and placed it on the ground beside his. "Star?"

She gave a slow blink and her mouth closed. "Truly?"

He gave her a quiet smile, reaching up to brush her cheek. "Of course truly. I wouldn't have said anything otherwise." He crawled closer. "What do you say?" he asked softly, his mouth hovering over hers. He brushed his lips against hers, trying to coax an answer from her. "C'mon, Star, don't leave me hanging," he murmured, his eyes half closed.

She had a wonderfully glazed look in her eyes as she gazed back at him. "That would be glorious, Richard," she mumbled softly.

"Good," he whispered in reply and closed the distance between them.

He took it slowly, gently peeling of her clothing, savoring every light kiss he placed on her body, every gentle caress, while she writhed and wriggled underneath him. Her fingers pressed against his back, her head arched, her naked body hovered just above the ground as he worshiped her.

He smiled against her breast as she began to whimper, his fingers teasing the small nub of flesh before her passage with light feathery touches, quietly reveling in the hold he had over her.

"It is unfair," she whispered, before gasping as he ran his tongue around her nipple.

"What's unfair?" he murmured in reply, kissing his way down her chest and over her stomach, making sure to keep the blanket over both of them.

"That you continue to remain clothed."

He chuckled lightly as he licked her belly button; his hands shifting to her hips and she let out a small mournful sound. "You wouldn't want me to get cold now would you, Star?"

She made a small noise, which he took as an agreement and he let out a soft snort, his hands kneading at her hips. Even during sex she was concerned for his well being.

He shifted lower and she sucked in a startled gasp of surprise as his teeth scraped against her inner thigh. She'd given him a much-loved surprise in the shower; it was only fair that he returned the favor. The muscles in her legs rippled as she tensed before she spread her legs wide for him and he wrapped his hands around her waist to hold her still.

Very slowly he ran his tongue along the rim.

She moaned his named and her back arched as she buried her hands in his hair, her breathing coming in quick, rasping pants. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what his tongue was doing, listening in rapture to her panting and gasps and groans of pleasure.

"O _X'hal_…Richard… please," she moaned, her voice husky with need. He'd never heard her beg before, never known how delicious it could be to have her completely at his mercy.

"Please what?" he asked before he gave that small nub of flesh before her entrance a suck.

She made an eerie keening noise, her hands tightening around his head. "I need you. I need for you to be inside me. Please Richard."

That almost sent him tumbling over the edge of control immediately, the lust and need he heard filtering through her voice, her body twitching beneath his hands.

He fumbled for the belt of his pants, dropping both them and his boxers to his knees, shivering slightly in the cold before he climbed up her body. Her hands instantly snaked up under his sweater and her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer to her. He gave her a light nip on the neck before he attacked her lips with his.

She groaned into his mouth as he slipped inside her, keeping still for a moment while she wiggled beneath him in anticipation. Her hands made small pawing motions on his back as she tried to coax him to move and he smiled against her mouth, still giving her long luxurious kisses, refusing to move. He pushed his chest against hers, trapping her against the ground.

_You are doing the teasing of me, _she murmured into his mind, even her mind voice was filled with need.

_How could you tell?_

A low growl burst from the back of her throat and she nipped at his lips lightly. He lifted his head and looked at her cheekily, before he finally began to move.

He thrust into her slowly and she flung back her head to suck in a gasp. He watched, enthralled, as emotions of pleasure and desire filtered across her face as he continued to move within her.

Her legs tightened around his waist and her fingers became claws that scratched at his back, before her teeth found his shoulder and she bit down, muffling her scream as she climaxed. He grinned in delight and lost himself in the haze of her pleasure, sucking on the skin of her neck and letting out a long moan as he followed her.

He lifted his head and relaxed on top of her, gently running his fingers through her hair. "Merry Christmas Star," he murmured, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Merry Christmas Richard," she replied, her eyes that happy glaze he loved to see.

TTTTT

Raven watched Garfield carefully out of the corner of her eye as he and Victor played one of the games that Dick had given them for Christmas. Her fingers brushed against the locket the hung around her neck; she couldn't seem to stop touching it. She'd never seen anything so lovely. It was beautiful in its simplicity, a small locket, a white gold chain and the extraordinary raven delicately engraved on its face. He'd inscribed the back too. 'To my Rae, your darkness brightens my life. Love Gar.' He'd even managed to find a small photo of himself in his natural form, grinning madly for the camera.

She couldn't believe he'd actually been thoughtful enough to buy her something like this. It made her feel warm inside and sent a strange fluttering sensation to her stomach.

She shivered; pulling Kori's shawl tighter around her shoulders and her knees up to her chest as she tried to concentrate on the book Dick had gifted her.

"Cold, Rae?" Garfield asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

She shrugged, feigning indifference.

"Why don't we all head down to the kitchens and get a hot chocolate?" Victor asked. "I could go for some right about now."

Rachel shrugged again. "All right," she said, marking her place in her book before putting it on the sofa beside her.

Garfield got to his feet and stretched before he trotted over to Rachel's side and offered her his hand. She smiled at him and took it, allowing him to pull her to his feet and the three of them headed out the door.

"I'm really going to miss this place after we've gone home," Victor said. "But I'm looking forward to getting back to the Tower too. I want to work on my baby, she's been neglected, poor thing."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked slightly behind the two boys. "Did you ever think that maybe that's why you don't have a girl? Cause you spend too much time working on that car?"

Victor scowled at her over his shoulder.

"Barbara might like his baby, Rae," Garfield said with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Did you ever think that maybe you two are the reason I don't have girl?" Victor snapped. "You do nothing but tease."

"Can you blame us?" Garfield asked with a grin. "That's all you did to Dick and Kori for months, and same with me and Rae. You still tease us something shocking, you just don't spy anymore."

Victor grunted. "No point really, you guys just hide in your rooms."

Rachel stopped as they passed beneath an arched doorway, looking upward at the small green plant hanging above the door. She cleared her throat and Garfield and Victor turned around, their expressions confused.

Rachel pointed upward and allowed a small mischievous smile to cross her features as she looked at Garfield. "Mistletoe."

Victor got a sly grin on his face. "If you wanted a kiss from me Rachel, all you had to do was ask."

Rachel's eyes widened as Victor took a cheeky step toward her before Garfield barreled him out of the way, swept Rachel into his arms and dipped her, attaching his lips to hers. She let out a muffled squeak before she relaxed, her arms snaking around his neck to help support her weight, bringing one foot around the back of his leg. She'd thought it might be fun to play into the whole mistletoe thing, but she hadn't expected him to react so vigorously.

Rachel heard Victor give a polite cough, before a louder one erupted from his throat but still she and Garfield continued kissing. Eventually, Rachel heard Victor begin to mutter and walk away.

Garfield's kisses got deeper as his tongue roamed inside her mouth, his hands tightening on her back. Her back was starting to kill her from being bent backward like this so she removed her hands from around his neck and pushed against his chest lightly.

He righted her, but his lips never left hers, instead he ran his hands down her back and over her bottom until he reached the back of her thighs, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. As she tightened her legs around him, he grabbed onto her bottom to hold her weight.

"Ahem."

Rachel and Garfield froze.

Garfield's lips broke away from her and he glanced over his shoulder, half-turning toward the voice. Rachel's eyes widened with surprise and she felt a blush creep over her cheeks as she saw who stood there.

"I believed there are more appropriate places to conduct that sort of activity," Alfred chided sternly.

Rachel swallowed; dropping her legs from Garfield's waist and pointed upward. "Um, mistletoe?"

Alfred arched an eyebrow. "I see Master Dick has taken the liberty of decorating again."

Garfield shifted his hands from Rachel's bottom to her back. "Sorry," he said, looking at the floor as he flushed crimson. "We were on our way to get hot chocolates. We'll… uh… just be going now." He released her waist and grabbed her hand, dragging her past Alfred.

"Sorry, Rae," he mumbled once they were out of earshot. "I got carried away."

"I don't mind."

"I do." He stopped walking and turned to face her. "You drive me wild sometimes, Rae. Your scent, your taste, the way you feel. I… Sometimes it's hard to remember what I am… the animals in me… they... try and break free… I mean, they're always doing that… but sometimes when I'm with you… they try harder." He sighed in frustration. "I have to keep them in check you know? I can't let them loose."

Rachel could see how much he was floundering as he tried to explain himself and she took pity on him. She touched his cheek, silencing him. "Gar, I accepted a long time ago that there was a little beast in my boy. I'm not ready for the next step yet, but, sometimes, it's okay to let the wild side of you come out and play."

Garfield shook his head. "I can't, Rae. I don't know if I can stop it once it gets loose. That's why I'm glad we're taking things slowly. It gives me time to get used to these animal feelings, learn how to handle them. It's so hard to control. "

"I can contain the animals if they get too frisky. I have some rolled up newspaper somewhere."

He looked at her through narrow eyes. "You make it sound like you think I'm gonna turn into a dog and start humping your leg or something."

Rachel laughed and he looked at her with a mixture of shock and amusement.

"Yeah, I guess that is rather silly, isn't it?" he admitted quietly, letting out a small laugh of his own, before he sighed. "I'm afraid I'll bite you, or scratch you, or…" He shrugged. "I just don't know if I can control it."

She smiled at him. "Then trust me to control it for you. You've been so patient while I got a used to my emotions; it's my turn to help you get a deal with your instincts. I'm not going to let you do anything to me that I don't want done."

He looked at her carefully. "Are you really, really, sure, Rae? I don't want to hurt you."

"I won't let you hurt me," she said softly before her voice took on its monotone again. "Now, lets go and get those hot chocolates."

TTTTT

The table was laden with food.

From roast potatoes and pumpkin, to seafood and tofu, no matter the taste of food desired, there was something to fulfill even the most sensitive of pallets. Alfred had pulled out all the stops for this Christmas dinner. The very best china and crystal glasses adorned the table. The cutlery sparkled; the tablecloth was crisp and white.

The Titans and Bruce sat around the table, chatting idly as they waited for the main attraction.

Everyone began to clap when Alfred brought the turkey in. The smell of it had been wafting through the Manor all afternoon, driving those meat-eaters amongst them mad.

"Al," Dick exclaimed happily as the butler placed the turkey before Bruce. "You've outdone yourself again. This all looks and smells absolutely delicious."

"Hear, hear," Bruce exclaimed as he stood and reached for the carving knife.

"You're da man Al!" Victor cheered, rubbing his hands together as he looked at all the food present on the table. "I'm in heaven."

"Speak for yourself," Garfield muttered. "Do you have any idea how many animals had to die-"

"Could you not?" Rachel snapped. "Could we have one day when the two of you don't argue over food? There is enough there that is suitable for both of you."

"Enjoy," Alfred said, giving them all a small bow before he retreated from the room.

"Is he not going to share in the dinner of Christmas with us?" Kori asked quietly.

Dick shrugged. "He never has. Claims it's not his place and some crap about being hired help. The only time he will eat with us is when we crash his kitchen, like we did the other night."

"But he is family. He should eat with us."

"Don't worry about him, Kori," Bruce said as he continued carving the turkey. "Dick and I have been trying for years to get him to eat with us. Nothing has ever worked."

Dick watched that stubborn streak within Kori surge in her eyes and she let out a small noise of disapproval before getting to her feet. "Excuse me," she said, heading after Alfred.

Dick felt a grin creep across his face. "Al's not going to know what hit him."

"What is she doing?" Bruce asked while the other Titans smiled knowingly.

"Nothing can withstand Kori when she gets like this," Garfield said as he reached for the tofu turkey slices before him. "Not even Dick and we all know how obsessed he can get."

"Hey," Dick complained, casting a glare at Garfield. "I can withstand this."

"Uh-huh," Victor said, loading his plate up with food before accepting the slice of turkey Bruce passed him. "Sure you can."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"She gets to you too," Rachel smirked. "You usually come out of your office within ten minutes of one of us sending Kori in there."

"Not all of the time."

"Most of the time," Garfield said. "That's what counts. Sometimes you resist." He grinned cheekily. "Or Kori allows you to resist."

"Bah humbug," Dick muttered, feeling grouchy now.

The door swung open and Kori came through, pulling a protesting Alfred after her. "Miss Koriand'r, it is simply not done."

Kori shook her head and dragged him to the seat beside Bruce, forcing him to sit down. "It is not right," she said. "You will sit and you will eat with us. It is the celebration of Christmas and I have learnt this is the time for family. You are Richard's and _k'norfka_ Bruce's family and it is not right that you will not eat with us on this special day."

Bruce looked at her in surprise and a little shock, his carving knife frozen above the turkey as he watched, while Dick felt oddly proud and smug.

"You do not understand. It is inappropriate for me to eat with you."

Kori huffed. "Then we will all come and eat with you. In your nice, neat and tidy kitchen."

Alfred's eyes widened.

"Better listen to her, Al. She's the Princess of Tamaran, she's used to getting her own way."

"You are always welcome to join us, Alfred," Bruce said.

Kori cocked her head at Alfred, smiling brightly, her hands clasped before her. "Please Alfred."

Dick saw the moment that Kori won Alfred over. "Very well," he said with as much dignity he could muster. "Thank you, Miss Koriand'r, Master Bruce. I would be pleased to join you."

Bruce turned to Dick, gesturing Kori with his knife as she walked around the table to sit beside Dick once more. "She's a keeper. Hang on to her."

Dick smiled. "I plan to." He cleared his throat. "Actually, since you brought it up, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

Dick took Kori's hand, pulling it onto his lap. "We're getting married."

"We know that," Victor proclaimed. "Tell us something we don't know."

Dick took a deep breath. "In six weeks."

That particular statement was met by three different sorts of silences. A stony silence from Bruce, an impassive silence from Alfred and a warily happy silence from the other Titans. Dick cast his eyes toward the three Titans at the other end of the table, silently warning them to be quiet. He knew it was going to be hard convincing his father and he didn't need them interrupting.

"Now, Dick," Bruce said, placing the carving knife beside the turkey and sitting down on his chair. "I don't think that's wise. You are both very young."

"I'll be eighteen in a few months. That was the age my parents were when they married."

"Your parents were circus performers. It's a different sort of life."

"We're heroes. This a different sort of life too."

"The _a'tiyk valm_ is not easily broken," Kori said quietly. "There is little danger of us drifting apart."

"You don't know that," Bruce said sternly. "I don't want either of you throwing your lives away and rushing into anything just because you feel you can't live without each other right now."

"I'm not rushing into anything," Dick said, keeping a tight rein on his temper. He'd expected his father to react like this and he had to show he was mature enough to be married. "We've both thought long and hard about this. I want to marry her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"She's not pregnant, is she?"

Garfield choked on his drink and Dick cast him a swift silencing glance. "No."

"Would it make a difference if I was?" Kori asked curiously.

Dick turned to her, surprised. _You're not are you? You said you couldn't get pregnant until you had a morn'lo and- _His eyes widened. _Oh god, that drug, it simulates morn'lo and we-_

Kori squeezed his hand, interrupting that thought. _I am not. I am curious as to why it would be an issue._

"Of course it would make a difference," Bruce said, running a hand over his face. "Then I could understand Dick wanting to do the right thing. The media will have a field day over this."

Dick gave a short sharp bark of laughter. "Dad, Dick isn't marrying Kori. I'm not _that_ stupid. Nightwing will marry Starfire and in a few years time, when it's more age appropriate, then we'll remarry as Dick and Kori." He gave a sly smile. "Its actually a law on Tamaran that those who share the _a'tiyk valm_ marry. That's why I had to complete in the _xhandal_. You wouldn't want me to break any laws would you? We were planning on going back to Tamaran for the wedding and taking you and Alfred and the all the Titans-"

"And Barbara," Kori added quietly.

Dick eyed her and she looked back at him, her eyes soft but unyielding. "And Barbara. No one else would ever need to know. We want to do this for us, not anyone else."

Bruce considered them carefully, his eyes flicking between Dick and Kori. He was quiet for so long that Dick's hand grew sweaty beneath Kori's, but he forced himself to keep eye contact with his father. They had to show a united front. "You're one hundred percent certain?" he asked eventually.

Dick nodded. "I've never been more certain of anything."

"Marriage is not something to be taken lightly Dick. You can't just decide it's not working and quit."

"We know."

"Kori, you understand what marriage means on our planet, don't you?"

"Yes _k'norfka_ Bruce. The meaning is the same on Tamaran, only we do not have this thing called 'divorce'. Tamaranians marry for life. We do not have a frivolous approach to marriage, as it is very hard to actually become married on our planet, unless it is for diplomatic reasons. But Richard was victorious in the _xhandal_ and our way is clear."

"You're not pressuring him into marriage, are you?"

Dick frowned. "This is my idea. She was content to wait. I'm not."

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

"No."

Bruce fell silent once more, quietly regarding them. "I really don't like this, Dick. You're too young."

"Dad-"

"Yes," Bruce said bluntly. "Nothing has changed professionally between the two of you. You still get the job done and you don't allow your relationship to get in the way. Yes, I can accept the fact that you date a teammate. Yes, I understand that you want to marry her, I just think its too soon. This 'soul mate' thing is a little unbelievable to me."

"Dad, you don't know what its like. Star's in my head, she's in my dreams. She's always there, even when we're not actually talking."

"What if you destroyed those _e'ara's_? They are what's giving you this telepathy, aren't they? Then you could see if what's keeping you together is love or not."

Dick tried to keep his tone patient. "There had to be love there in the beginning for the _e'ara_ to make a connection. It enhances what's already there."

"If we broke the _e'ara's_," Kori said quietly. "I would have to return to Tamaran. I could not remain on Earth. Continued contacted between a couple that experiences _a'tiyk valm_ only serves to reinforce the bond. We would never be able to see one another again."

"Neither of us asked for this bond, Dad, we were both very shaken up when it happened." Dick turned to Kori. "I was very shaken up." He looked back at his father. "But I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world now."

Rachel cleared her throat. "Perhaps I can help," she said timidly. "I can show you the cord that connects them if you like."

"No, thank you, Rachel," Bruce said with a wave of his hand before he stared at Dick and Kori again.

Dick saw Kori turn toward him, saw the pain on her face from the corner of his eye. _Perhaps it would be best if we waited Richard. I do not mind-_

Dick shook his head, without removing his eyes from his father. _I mind. I meant what I said. I want to marry you._

_I know, but-_

_Star, no. Trust me. _Dick took a deep breath, squeezing Kori's hand reassuringly. "Dad, this is going to happen with or without your consent. I'd prefer to have it but I'll understand if you feel you can't give it. We both want you to be a part of this, but ultimately that decision is yours."

Bruce sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Kori clutched his hand. _Richard, I do not wish to come between you and your father._

_You're not._

"Perhaps it would be best if you speak of this matter another time and simply enjoy the rest of Christmas day," Alfred said carefully.

"I think we really need to clear it up now," Dick said, looking at Alfred. He'd been strangely quiet during this discussion; he would have normally offered a pearl of wisdom by now. "What do you think about this, Al?"

Alfred pursed his lips. "It is not my place to say."

"No," Bruce said blandly, opening his eyes and looking at his butler. "Tell me what you think."

Alfred considered. "I think that Master Dick and Miss Koriand'r have thought very hard about this and understand the ramifications of what they wish to do. Master Dick has given you very persuasive and well thought out arguments. It would be wise to consider his point of view."

Bruce frowned. "Alfred, you can't possibly believe he's old enough to make this sort of decision-"

"Master Bruce, he is old enough to live on his own and be responsible for the Titan Network. He was old enough at nine to become your partner and fight crime. Who are we to say that he is not old enough to be married?"

"I'm his father."

Alfred simply looked at Bruce, one eyebrow slightly raised.

Bruce growled slightly under his breath.

_Richard… _Kori's mind voice was full of despair. _I cannot do this. If your father wishes us to wait then we should abide by his wishes. I do not want to-_

_Shh. _Dick turned to her, lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed his lips against it. _D'anthe l'ani, please. Be strong for me._

Tears filled her eyes. _He is your father, your family. It is not right-_

_Starfire, you're my family. We've gotten this far; I'm not going to back down now. It'll be okay, he's just being stubborn._

She dropped her eyes from his; nodding slightly and he rubbed his thumb against her hand and dropped it back to his lap, turning back to his father.

Bruce was watching them with veiled eyes. He narrowed his eyes as he studied Dick and Dick looked back resolutely. "I am your father," he repeated. "And I believe you are too young. And I wonder what Kori's father would say about her getting married."

Kori sucked in a startled gasp, her body going rigid and Dick's eyes widened from the wordless anguish echoing through his mind from Kori. There was a nervous shifting from the Titans as they all glanced at each other.

"My father," Kori began, her voice heavy with sorrow.

Dick's head whipped around to face her. "Star, don't. You don't need to relive this."

Kori shook her head. _If we are to be family, then he should know_.

_Then let me tell him. _

She gave him a sad smile._ You cannot shield me forever. _She turned her tear filled eyes to Bruce. "My father wanted me dead. Wanted it so badly that he manipulated me into becoming a slave to the Citadel when I was eleven, saying it was for the good of Tamaran and if I loved my siblings I would go in their stead. He allowed unspeakable acts of torture to occur to me whilst I was at the Citadel and fed me false promises of rescue. When I escaped when I was fourteen, he was willing to take me back there to allow them to destroy me and give them my brother to take my place. I do not care what my father would say."

Dick heard his friends suck in a startled gasp of breath and he glanced at their pale faces, shaking his head slightly. He knew that they had never heard the whole story, but now was not the time for them to interrupt. He looked back at Kori's heartbroken face. Even he hadn't known of her father's plan to replace her with Ryand'r as the Citadel's servant and he wondered when she had discovered that.

"My _k'norfka_ Galfore, however, is extremely pleased and it is his opinion that I treasure. He is glad that I have finally found a person with whom I can be myself and makes me happy." Her voice broke. "Richard, I am sorry. I cannot do this."

Dick tightened his grip on her hand. "Star, don't. Please."

The tears in her eyes finally spilled over. "You know how important family is to me. I gave up everything to protect my brother and sister; I will not allow you to give up your father for me. If _k'norfka_ Bruce wishes us to wait then we shall wait. I am sorry." She got up, snatching her hand from his and bolted from the room.

"I'm sorry, Dick," Bruce said softly. "When you told me about the Citadel, I didn't realise it was her father that sent her there."

Dick cast him a dark glance, getting to his feet to chase after her. "Nobody knew. She sacrificed everything for her brother and sister and I promised her she wouldn't have to sacrifice anything again. And now you're making her sacrifice me."

"Dick-"

He shook his head as he headed for the door. "Leave it alone."

"She's heading to your room, Dick," Rachel called after him, her eyes shinning with power.

"Thanks." He left the dining room at a flat out run, silently cursing himself. He should have waited, should have explained to his father his intentions privately first before declaring his plans to marry her in front of their friends. He knew his father was going to be hard to convince, but he'd never realised exactly how hard.

He found Kori curled up in a tight ball in the middle of his bed, hugging a pillow to her chest and crying. He crossed the room to her, lying on the bed beside her and gently tugged the pillow from her grasp before pulling her to his chest. She clutched at him, burying her face into his chest. He slipped one arm under her body so he could cuddle her close.

"I'm so sorry, Star," he murmured, his hand stroking her hair and back. "I should have done it differently, I should have gotten him alone and explained things to him properly. Shh, Star, don't cry."

She hiccuped and gulped. "Why can he not be happy for us?" she asked between sobs.

Dick sighed; his hands continued caressing her back soothingly. "I don't know, Star."

"I'm generally suspicious in nature," said a voice and Dick turned his head to see Bruce standing beside the bed, his hands thrust into his pockets as he regarded them. Kori buried her head deeper into Dick's chest. "Happy doesn't come easily."

"Dad, now's not the best time."

"Oh, I think it is. Kori, I'm sorry about your father, I didn't know."

Kori gave a vague nod.

"Dick, can you honestly tell me you're ready for this step?"

"Yes."

Bruce gave a sigh. "Guess there's only one thing left to do."

Dick eyed him warily. "What's that?"

"Welcome Kori to the family of course."

Kori's head shot up and she propped herself up to blink up at Bruce tearfully. "What?"

"I still think you are both too young for this step, but you both have obviously put a lot of thought into this. And it should be my place to stand beside you, not in your way. Alfred was right, if you are old enough to live on your own like you have been the last two and a half years, you're old enough to decide to get married."

Dick released Kori and sat up and turned to look at his father. "Really?"

Bruce nodded.

He felt Kori sit up properly behind him. "You will come to Tamaran with us and stand beside Richard?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, I will."

The bed bounced as Kori threw herself at Bruce, wrapping her arms around his chest. "I thank you, _k'norfka_ Bruce!" she cried joyously.

Bruce gave a light chuckle and patted her on the back before he disengaged himself from her. "Now, go and wash your face and come back to the dinner table. There is still a Christmas dinner waiting to be eaten."

Kori bounded away and headed into the bathroom. Dick looked up at his father. "Thanks Dad," he said softly.

"You're growing up Dick and its about time I started letting you. Why six weeks?"

Dick reddened. "It's our anniversary."

Bruce laughed while Dick scowled at him.

Kori bounded back out of the bathroom, her face now scrubbed, and smiling brightly and Dick found himself echoing her smile. He got to his feet and pulled her in for a hug. _We're getting married Star._

She smiled at him joyously, happiness leaking from every pore. _I love you, d'anthe l'ani._

"Okay, cut out the lovey-dovey stuff, I'm hungry."

Dick chuckled and released Kori, leaving an arm around her waist as they followed Bruce from the room.

The Titans were standing nervously by the door of the dining room, all three of them looking up anxiously as they entered.

Dick allowed a huge grin to form on his face. "We're getting married."

Garfield let out a huge whoop, grabbed Kori by the waist and spun her around in the air.

"Boo-yah!" Victor bellowed, clapping Dick on the back.

"Congratulations, Master Dick, Miss Koriand'r," Alfred said with a smile, inclining his head to them. "I am sure you will be very happy together."

"Good for you," Rachel said, as she waited for Garfield to let Kori go, before pulling her into a hug.

"Great," Bruce said returning to his seat and began dishing out turkey once more. "Now let's eat!"

Dinner was a quiet, but joyful affair. There were many toasts, ranging from Christmas dinner, friends and family, to Kori and Dick's impending wedding and the Christmas pudding for dessert. Bruce and Dick laughed together long and hard as they reminisced and told the Titans of several of their adventures together, with the occasional input from Alfred. Victor regaled them with stories from his Christmas past, including an interesting story about how Garfield tried to make last years turkey a tofu one. Even Rachel shared a story or two.

"All right," Bruce said leaning back on his seat after they had all finished dessert and chatted for hours. "There's a few more gifts left to give out. Meet me in the foyer in five minutes."

Dick raised his eyebrows in surprise but his father just smiled secretly and tapped his finger to the side of his nose.

Dick and Kori were the last two to reach the foyer, the others already waiting patiently. Garfield was stuffing his face with some of the candy that Victor had given him while sharing an earpiece of his new MP3 Player that Rachel had given him with her. Victor was sitting on the stairs reading a magazine, Kori's poncho draped over his chest.

They looked up when Kori and Dick arrived. "Where's Bruce?" he asked looking around.

"Master Bruce has requested your presence in the Batcave," Alfred said, opening the secret door and waiting while the Titans filed down.

Bruce stood before a huge covered sheet in the Batcave, to the left of the T-Ship. "Ahh," he said as he saw them filing down the stairs toward him. "Good, come and see." He waited until they all stood before him before dramatically swooshing away the covered sheet.

Five jaws dropped as they saw what lay beneath the sheet.

"Oh my god!" Victor spluttered. "Is that the new T-16 engine? I've been dyin' to get my hands on that."

Bruce nodded. "All ready for you to install into the T-Car."

"It's black," Garfield drooled, his eyes shining as he saw the moped. Rachel snickered and gave her boyfriend a little shove toward it. Garfield practically floated on air until he reached the moped before he slobbered all over it.

"Well, you did ask for one. There is a helmet for you too, Rachel, if you can bear to be seen on that thing," Bruce said.

"Don't count on it," she muttered quietly.

Bruce chuckled before turning his eyes to his son.

"Dad," Dick breathed, looking at the last gift. It was a sleek, black motorcycle, an upgrade to the R-Cycle, with the Nightwing insignia splashed across the front. Two helmets sat on it, a black one with the blue wings on the top and a purple one with a yellow star.

"If you upgrade the uniform, you'd better upgrade the gear too," Bruce said. "This one's got a bit of extra kick in it for you, I'll leave you to discover what upgrades have been installed." He turned to all of them. "I'll have the moped and the engine shipped to the Tower for you, but I'm pretty sure Dick will want to drive the new N-Cycle there himself."

"Ooh, yeah," Dick said, rubbing his hands together and looked at Kori. "What do you think, Star, road trip?"

She squealed and spun in the air. "Glorious."


	48. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A motorcycle roared down the main drive of Jump City.

Heads turned and then the whisperings began.

Was that Robin? It sounded like the R-Cycle, that distinctive purr that belonged to the Leader of the Titans bike. But the bike was black and a pair of blue wings splashed across the front. And the person on the bike was definitely not Robin. The guy was all dressed in black, the same blue wings across his chest and down his arms and his features shrouded by a black helmet. Anxiety began to stir; did Jump City have another villain to contend with?

The Titans were not whole yet. When they returned from their last mission yesterday, both Robin and Starfire were missing. The other Titans didn't seem concerned and Titans East had remained in the city to pick up the slack. Not that there was much slack that needed to be picked up, the holiday spirit still alive within Jump City. Tomorrow was New Years Eve and even the villains seemed to be spending time with their families.

The people of Jump City were apprehensive. If this man in black was a new villain and although they knew the Titans could handle it, they would be more comfortable if their two wayward members would return.

Wait.

There was a second figure on that bike. The whisperings became louder as people recognised the streaming red hair escaping from beneath the purple helmet and that purple uniform they knew so well.

It was Starfire. She had returned. But why was she hugging the back of this mysterious stranger? And where was Robin?

The bike roared to a stop outside the pizza place the Titans frequented. People could see the other Titans already gathered on the balcony above the street.

Starfire floated off the back of the black motorcycle and removed her helmet, shaking her wonderful red hair free. She smiled gleefully and waved to the other Titans before placing the helmet on the back of the bike.

Attention turned to the mystery man. He swung his leg from the motorcycle and briefly touched Starfire on the hip. A ripple of anger surged through the people of Jump City that were watching. Who was he to show such familiarity with their Starfire? Robin would not approve.

The mystery man took of his helmet, shaking his black spiky hair free and Starfire smiled at him in that special smile they had only ever seen her bestow on one other.

"Yo," Cyborg called loudly. "Where the hell have you been? Pizza's getting cold."

They heard a distinctive chuckle and the Robin's voice came out of the man in black's mouth. "Sorry Titans. We got a little distracted."

The murmurings started again, louder this time. Could it be? This was their Robin? He wore a similar band on his arm, was it him?

Starfire giggled and the man in black grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

The people sucked in a startled breath.

There was a collective groan from the Titans gathered above.

"Boss, cut that out," Herald called, a Titan from the Network that had begun spending a great deal of time assisting Titans East. "You're making a scene."

The people began to celebrate. It was Robin, the Leader of the Titans all grown up, stepping from the shadows of Gotham City's Batman and becoming a hero in his own right! And admitting his feelings for Starfire too it seemed. But what did he call himself now?

The ex-Robin and Starfire broke away, grinning up at their friends.

"How the new bike handle, Nightwing?" Beast Boy called loudly, his arm around Raven's waist.

"Like a dream," Nightwing said, touching Starfire on the cheek and she smiled. "Like a dream."

**

* * *

**

_**Author's Ending Note:**_

_Thanks for letting me share my imagination with you!_

_Sequel - Locked Hearts._


End file.
